Correspondance Anonyme
by J.Oswald
Summary: Poussé par la dépression, Harry entame une correspondance avec un parfait inconnu, lui aussi mal dans sa peau... HPDM - 2eme cycle terminé !
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

oOoOoOo

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le lien menant vers cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous fera passer un bon moment. Comme d'habitude, la petite notice légale, **qui vaut pour tous les chapitres**, je ne la copie/collerai donc pas systématiquement.

DISCLAIMER : Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages, lieux, noms propres mentionnées ne m'appartiennent, le crédit en va à JK Rowling et à tous les ayant-droits divers et variés. Elle ne le saura jamais, mais je la remercie quand même du fond du cœur de bien vouloir m'autoriser (implicitement) à faire mumuse avec son univers.

RATING : M, ou R (selon) pour tout un tas de raisons, comme ça je suis tranquille !

AVERTISSEMENT : Il s'agit, comme vous le savez peut-être si vous avez lu le résumé, d'une romance entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Si l'homosexualité vous gène, je ne peux malheureusement que vous conseiller de passer à autre chose. Il s'agit également d'une histoire assez dramatique, violente, si vous vous sentez déprimé(e), même chose :-)

oOoOoOo

Contrairement aux apparences, ceci n'est pas ma première fic, je sévissais déjà il y a quelques temps (huit ans... oui ça fait longtemps) sur ce site et sous un autre pseudonyme. Et huit ans, mon style a quelque peu évolué, j'ai continué à écrire, même sans ne rien publier, et je reconnais être parfois très alambiqué. J'aime les longues phrases aux tournures compliquées et au vocabulaire soutenu qui s'étalent sur plusieurs lignes et je sais que ça peut parfois manquer de naturel, surtout dans les dialogues, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime écrire. Si vraiment ça vous gêne, mais que vous souhaitez quand même continuer la lecture des prochains chapitres, je ferai un effort de simplification.

L'histoire que vous allez lire prend place sans prendre en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7, il s'agit, en quelque sorte, d'un tome 5 alternatif, même si la narration est resserrée sur l'unique relation entre Harry et Draco. Certains éléments recoupent alors ceux des tomes postérieurs au 4, d'autres les contredisent. Il n'y a donc pas d'Ordre du Phénix, pas de prophétie au Département des Mystères, pas de lien psychique entre Harry et Voldemort, etc... La structure de la fic est écrite jusqu'à la fin, mais il me faudra du temps pour la rédiger, d'autant que j'ai une vie bien remplie, je ne peux donc pas garantir un rythme de publication très régulier (mettons entre un chapitre par semaine et toutes les trois semaines, quelque chose comme ça).

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des conseils, à me poser des questions _via_ les reviews. Merci beaucoup !

J. Oswald

oOoOoOo

**EDIT 13 juin 2013 :**

Déjà 12 (13 selon FFnet, en comptant cet avant-propos qui n'est pas un chapitre) chapitres de publiés et je peux mettre à jour quelques unes des informations citées plus haut. Il s'avère que je ne publie pas toutes les une à trois semaines, mais tous les un à trois jours (en moyenne). Un rythme qui m'étonne moi même. Et finalement, cette fic ne se révèle ni violente ni sombre, mais plutôt légère avec une certaine touche d'humour. Je m'explique :

J'ai dit : "Il s'agit également d'une histoire assez dramatique, violente". Il s'avère qu'en ce moment, je suis parfaitement heureux (bien qu'un peu trop célibataire à mon goût), et que, donc, écrire des choses violentes et dramatiques n'est pas exactement ce que je recherche. Par conséquent, cette fic a pris une direction... mettons, plus "burlesque" faute d'un meilleur mot. Enfin, je vous invite à la découvrir par vous même ^^

Et, comme je l'ai appris récemment, FFnet interdit de poster des chapitres qui ne contiennent aucune ligne d'histoire. Voilà donc un bout d'histoire, histoire de ne pas contrevenir aux règles (oui, ça fait beaucoup d'histoires :D )

"Il était une fois Harry Potter..."

**EDIT 17 juin 2013 :  
**

Le premier cycle terminé, j'ai entamé la correction des 13 premiers chapitres :

Chapitres corrigés : 13 / 13


	2. L'inconnu au bout du parchemin

**L'inconnu au bout du parchemin**

oOoOoOo

Harry était heureux d'enfin revenir à Poudlard. Ses vacances avaient été misérables, coincé chez les Dursley à subir brimades et privations tout en s'efforçant de rester stoïque, hanté chaque seconde par ce même cauchemar qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, encore et encore, le cimetière, le meurtre de Cedric Diggory et finalement la résurrection de Voldemort. Et il avait été obligé d'endosser, seul, cette souffrance, de la verrouiller au plus profond de lui, là où elle commençait à lui dévorer les entrailles. Mêmes les hiboux de Ron, d'Hermione et de Sirius, son parrain, ne savait lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin ; il y avait comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui, un vide béant contre lequel il ne cessait de lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir qui l'étreignait de plus en plus dangereusement. Finalement, deux semaines avant la rentrée, il avait été convié au Terrier, et, ravi de pouvoir échapper enfin à son détestable quotidien chez sa famille moldue, il allait enfin retrouver ceux qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille, celle qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir, qui l'aimait et qui l'estimait : les Weasley. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà quand il arriva et elle serra si longuement son ami dans ses bras, que lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, il crut voir l'espace d'une seconde une ombre de jalousie sur le visage de Ron qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, éclipsée si vite par un sourire radieux qu'Harry fut certain d'avoir rêvé.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un des compartiments du wagon de queue dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Neville, Seamus, Dean, et des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione lisait un de ces énormes ouvrages qu'elle emportait partout où elle allait, alors que les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, du classement de telle ou telle équipe dans la ligue, du transfert de tel ou tel joueur, mais l'esprit d'Harry vagabondait encore. Toujours ce vide, cette sensation de manque et il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il pourrait encore être heureux. Pour l'heure, il se contentait de faire semblant, pour n'inquiéter personne, pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de questions, pour ne surtout pas avoir à subir les regards compatissants. Oui, il était déterminé à paraître fort, à rester le plus solide possible, il le fallait. Il le devait. Voldemort revenu à la vie, le Ministère inconscient du danger, rien ne pourrait être pire, sinon...

— Alors, Potter ? cracha soudain une voix traînante bien trop familière. Content de toi ? On a encore fait la une des journaux ?

Draco Malfoy se tenait près de la porte ouverte du compartiment, entouré de ses deux éternels gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, comme deux gardes du corps. Comme un seul homme, tous les occupants se levèrent, tendus, prêts à faire face.

— Mais ton petit numéro n'a pas marché, cette fois, poursuivit-il sans ciller. C'est ce que je disais l'autre jour à Cornelius... pardon, au _Ministre_, qu'il faudrait te faire interner pour t'éviter de répandre des mensonges aussi gros que tu es stupide. Il était d'accord avec moi, d'ailleurs.

— Ton père est un Mangemort, répondit Harry avec fureur. Peu importe ce que peut penser ton _Ministre_, et il ne pourra pas s'en cacher bien longtemps une fois que Voldemort sera sorti de son trou puant.

— Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rugit Malfoy, le visage déformé par la haine.

La tension étaient encore montée d'un cran et quelques baguettes sorties d'un pan de robe pointaient maintenant d'un air menaçant. Finalement, pensant sans doute qu'un affrontement à trois contre huit ne pourrait avoir qu'une seule issue possible, Malfoy renifla de mépris et avec un dernier regard dédaigneux, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les Gryffondors se rassirent, encore tremblants de colère. Le plus furieux était Ron, qui ne cessait de marmonner :

— Le sale petit rat ! Un jour je lui ferais bouffer ses dents, Se pavaner alors que tout le monde sait maintenant que son père est l'un des toutous de Tu-Sais-Qui... Le sale petit rat !

— Calme-toi, soupira Hermione. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce qui importe n'est pas ce que tout le monde _sait_ mais ce que tout le monde _croit_. Et tant que le Ministère persistera à penser que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'Harry ne raconte que des mensonges pour se rendre intéressant, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Contente-toi de l'ignorer, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Harry sourit un court moment à la pensée d'un Malfoy mangeant ses propres dents en salade, avec de la vinaigrette et des petits oignons, mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir en colère. Le vide en lui aspirait ses émotions, le laissant comme une coquille vide, incapable de ressentir, d'éprouver. Cependant, il participa avec les autres à l'échafaudage de plans visant au renvoi de Malfoy, tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres, mais quand même très amusants, avant que la conversation ne revienne sur le Quidditch et Hermione dans son livre. Il parvint un peu à oublier sa détresse.

Le reste passa comme dans un rêve. Le débarquement sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid, haute comme deux hommes adultes, qui leur fit un salut de loin, à lui, Ron et Hermione tandis qu'il rassemblait de sa voix de stentor les premières années pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac, alors que les autres élèves se contentaient de prendre les calèches qu'aucun attelage ne faisait se mouvoir. L'arrivée dans la Grande Salle, la cérémonie de Répartition... Harry applaudit à tout rompre chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève était placé à Gryffondor, hua les Serpentards avec les autres, avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour compenser l'indifférence contre laquelle il luttait.

Depuis le Terrier, il faisait semblant, il feignait d'aller bien, d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait rien remarqué, pas même Hermione, pourtant observatrice redoutable du comportement de ses semblables. Et il était fatigué, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de fermer les yeux, pour ne les rouvrir que lorsque toute cette merde serait oubliée, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, la guerre imminente, les morts inévitables, la détresse, la douleur. Voire ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Il voulait être seul.

Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur quand il prit une autre direction que celle de la tour Gryffondor, une fois le festin fini, quand tout le monde s'était levé de table pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

— Je vais voir Edwige, les rassura-t-il avec un sourire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

— D'accord, lui sourit Hermione en retour. Le mot de passe est _caravelle_. À tout à l'heure !

Il n'avait eu aucune envie de voir Edwige, en réalité, il n'avait envie que de se séparer de la foule qui l'accablait. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, ça ne lui semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte, et il prit résolument la direction de la Volière. Des centaines d'hiboux et de chouettes, de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs et de toute races se tenaient droits et fiers sur plusieurs étages de perchoirs. Sa chouette était là, blanche comme neige, et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser le bec. Elle hulula doucement. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, peut-être parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa détresse, ou peut-être, au contraire, parce que justement elle ne la comprenait que trop bien. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il s'accouda à l'encadrement d'une des larges fenêtres sans vitre qui couvraient trois des murs et regarda le Soleil se coucher au loin dans une explosion de couleurs. Il aurait voulu se confier à quelqu'un, ses peines, ses craintes, ses espoirs même ; quelqu'un qui ne lui juge pas, quelqu'un envers qui il n'éprouvait rien et qui n'éprouvait rien pour lui, quelqu'un d'objectif, de parfaitement étranger, de neutre. Il voulait être _compris_, il ne voulait pas être plaint ou rassuré, pris en pitié ou quoique ce soit d'autre du genre, et il n'était pas certain que Ron, Hermione, Sirius ou même Dumbledore le _comprissent_. « Un psy » pensa-t-il. « Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on les paye, pour écouter les jérémiades de parfaits inconnus toute la journée sans s'investir émotionnellement ». Mais il n'y avait pas de psy dans le monde magique, pour autant qu'il savait, et Harry se voyait très mal aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour cette raison. C'était ça qui faisait fuir Harry, les émotions, pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à ses amis, pour ça qu'il ne le pouvait à personne. Il pensait que rejoindre Poudlard allait le libérer du poids qui l'avait accablé chez les Dursley, mais il était encore là, plus lourd, plus insupportable que jamais.

Il soupira lorsqu'à la nuit tombée, il reprit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, le pas lourd et traînant. Il rassembla ses forces devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de sa salle commune et, un sourire radieux bien en place, il prononça le mot de passe. Il se surprit du peu de monde qui s'y trouvait. Les jumeaux Fred et George discutaient avec Lee Jordan à voix basse dans un coin, Hermione lisait au coin du feu, Ron et Seamus faisaient une partie d'échec sorciers, plus quelques élèves d'autres années répartis çà et là. Hermione se leva quand elle vit Harry entrer.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! T'en avais, des choses à lui dire ! sourit-elle.

Harry se força à rire. Il était devenu très bon acteur, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

— J'ai pris tant de temps que ça ?

— Presque une heure, oui, fit-elle.

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète, mais n'avait pas le talent de son ami pour le lui cacher. Harry fit valser son air d'un geste expert de la main et d'un grand sourire.

— Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. J'ai un peu flâné. C'est juste que... je suis très heureux de retrouver Poudlard, ça m'avait manqué.

Hermione retourna à sa lecture et Harry s'approcha de Ron et Seamus, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop absorbés dans leur partie. Ron battait son adversaire à plate couture, et semblait faire durer sa souffrance avec un plaisir sadique qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Sans même utiliser sa dame qui paraissait s'ennuyer fermement, il se contentait de menacer tour à tour avec ses fous et ses cavaliers le roi de Seamus, en le forçant, peu à peu, à venir en terrain découvert, au milieu du plateau, afin de mieux recevoir sa sentence. La petite pièce, se sentant acculée, avait un petit air contrit et semblait craindre que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête à n'importe quel moment, ce qui nécessairement se produirait, tôt ou tard. Ron, aux échecs, ne connaissait pas la pitié, il était pire qu'un Serpentard de bas-étage. Finalement, Harry décida d'aller se coucher et dit bonne nuit à tout le monde d'un grand geste de main. Il n'y avait que Neville dans le dortoir, qui lisait tranquillement un ouvrage de botanique, déjà bien au chaud sous ses draps.

Comme poussé par une force supérieure, il prit de sa malle que les Elfes avaient déposé au pied de son lit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire, pris de l'envie incoercible de coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. S'il ne pouvait pas parler, et bien il écrirait. Presque malgré lui, il adopta un format épistolaire.

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Vous ne savez pas qui je suis et je ne sais pas non plus qui vous êtes, mais si je n'exprime pas ce qui me pèse sur le cœur, ma tête va exploser. Je veux qu'au moins une personne sur cette terre sache et comprenne ce que je ressens. En apparence, je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, heureux, pourrait-on dire. J'ai des amis qui m'adorent, une famille qui m'aime _(même si ce n'est pas la mienne, pensa Harry sans l'écrire)_, et tout pourrait aller pour le mieux. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, je me sens seul, perdu, écrasé, j'ai perdu le goût de la vie, j'ai perdu le goût de rire et je n'ai plus en moi qu'un trou béant qui semble aspirer mon âme encore plus efficacement que le Baiser d'un Détraqueur._

_Je sais que ce que je dis là peut ressembler aux élucubrations existentielles d'un quelconque adolescent, et peut-être que c'est le cas, il n'empêche que la douleur qui me serre les entrailles, elle, est bien réelle, et rien ne semble vouloir la faire partir. J'ai ce vide, ce manque que rien ne peut combler et j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des parties de moi. Je pars en lambeaux, je me décompose, et j'ai peur d'imaginer où tout cela finira. J'ai ruminé des idées noires presque tout l'été, je pensais que le retour à Poudlard allait me réconforter, mais je me suis surpris, pas plus tard que pendant la cérémonie de répartition, à caresser la pensée de ma propre disparition._

_Mais je dois faire bonne figure, je dois faire semblant, je dois rester fort et égal à moi-même pour ne décevoir ou ne paniquer personne. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas, ou que je ne veux pas parler à mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent tristes pour moi, ce qu'ils seront immanquablement si je leur faisait part de mes craintes et de mes sentiments. Je veux continuer à leur sourire, à leur renvoyer une image de moi heureuse et bien dans sa peau parce que je ne peux pas me défaire de l'idée que c'est là mon rôle. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir tenir._

_Les cours vont reprendre demain, et je serai alors comme d'habitude, joyeux, un faux sourire aux lèvres, mais au fond de moi je serai comme mort. Et ce mensonge, ce "faire comme si" me pèse énormément, et je ne peux pas m'ôter de l'esprit que c'est une sorte de trahison, que mes amis sont attachés non plus à moi, mais à celui que je fais semblant d'être. Je suis désemparé et j'ai beau tourner et retourner dans ma tête toutes les éventualités, je ne vois rien qui puisse me sortir de ce cercle vicieux. En mentant, je trahis leur confiance, en parlant, je ne ferais que les terrifier. _

_Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'on compatisse, je veux qu'on comprenne, avec raison et sang-froid qu'i Poudlard quelqu'un qui souffre, qui espère, qui a peur, en silence._

_Cordialement,  
Quelqu'un._

Harry relut la lettre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la faire parvenir à qui qui ce soit, non, c'était plus pour répondre à ce besoin de se confier qu'à une réelle volonté de communiquer. Il était tombé bien bas, pour préférer ouvrir son cœur et exprimer ses sentiments à un "vous" qui n'existait pas plutôt qu'à Ron ou Hermione, qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et qui seraient toujours à ses côtés. Se relevant avec la légère nausée d'un dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même, il rangea ses affaires, quant à la lettre, après l'avoir considéré longuement, il la glissa dans son sac de cours. « Je ne mérite pas des amis comme eux », se dit-il en enfilant son pyjama et en s'endormant d'un sommeil troublé, sachant que cette nuit encore, il allait faire le même cauchemar que toutes les autres.

oOoOoOo

— Double Potions avec les Serpentards ! je suis maudit, se lamentait Ron le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

— _Nous _sommes maudits, le corrigea Hermione. Vois le bon côté des choses, c'est un mauvais moment à passer mais au moins on en aura fini avec ça pour la semaine. Harry tu vas bien ?

Harry tripotait un toast d'un air distrait, il releva la tête un peu trop vite.

— Ah, oui, oui, j'ai... mal dormi cette nuit.

— Tu as mal dormi ? Tu as encore rêvé de... Tu-Sais-Quoi ? lui chuchota-t-elle, soudain extrêmement soucieuse.

C'était exactement ce genre d'attitude qu'en se moment, il détestait plus que tout et se donner tant de mal pour éviter.

— Non, non, tout va bien, le stress de la rentrée, tout ça, tu vas voir, dès que je me remettrai au Quidditch, je dormirai à nouveau comme un bébé, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'humour pour détourner Hermione de son inquiétude.

Celle-ci sembla le croire, et Harry se ressaisit. Le matin était de loin son pire moment dans la journée : il se relevait de son cauchemar, broyait du noir plus que jamais, n'ayant pas encore rassemblé assez d'énergie pour jouer son rôle avec autant de talent que d'habitude. Lui aussi prit son emploi du temps et se lamenta bruyamment de sa terrible journée, avec l'Histoire de la Magie qui suivait le cours de Potions, Divination l'après-midi et enfin Métamorphose. Les trois professeurs qu'il aimait le moins, en commençant par le pire de tous, et la sévérité de McGonagall pour finir cette journée au terme de laquelle, il en était sûr, il serait exténué, énervé, irritable, et certainement pas en mesure de se livrer à des prouesses magiques. D'autant que cette année était l'année de leurs BUSEs : Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, et qu'ils allaient certainement recevoir sur le coin de la figure une masse inhabituelle de devoirs, comme leur avait si habilement et si souvent rappelé Hermione.

Effectivement, ça ne manqua pas, et Rogue, aussi désagréable, froid et injuste qu'à l'ordinaire, laissant Harry dans une colère indescriptible quand il quitta son cours, leur avait déjà donné quarante centimètres de devoir sur les usages du venin d'Acromantule.

— T'enlever vingt points pour avoir renversé de l'essence de Murlap alors que c'est de la faute de cette sale petite fouine de Malfoy qui t'a poussé, t'obliger à nettoyer les dégâts et à rater ta potion, et t'enlever encore dix points pour ça parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de la terminer ! Mais je vais le tuer !

— Ron, calme-toi, soupira Hermione.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire et sentir sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Ron était assez énervé pour eux deux, et il retrouva son vide émotionnel qui lui était désormais bien familier avec soulagement. S'il n'était plus capable de ressentir que de la colère, autant ne rien ressentir _du tout_. Le reste de la journée se déroula un peu plus calmement, suivant le cours d'un long ennui. Le professeur Binns, égal à lui-même, s'était contenté de faire son cours devant sa classe endormie, Sibylle Trelawney lui avait prédit quatre fois une mort violente, dont une dans la semaine suivante, et le cours de Métamorphose ne fut pas plus agréable.

Minerva McGonagall commença par assommer ses élèves, en tant que leur Directrice de Maison, sur l'importance des BUSEs, le poids que leurs diplômes allaient peser sur leur future vie professionnelle (comme si Harry s'imaginait avoir le moindre futur), avant d'enchaîner sur le terrain horriblement compliqué de la métamorphose animale inter-espèces, et au terme d'une heure d'efforts, la gerbille d'Harry qu'il était censé changer en canari n'avait réussi qu'à prendre une très légère teinte jaune, et encore, il se demandait sérieusement si c'était dû à l'éclairage, à un effet de son imagination, ou le fait que son animal avait fait ses besoins sur la table avant de se rouler dedans ; pour finir par leur donner (encore) quarante centimètres de devoir sur le sujet. Non, finalement, revenir à Poudlard n'était pas aussi enthousiasmant qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais au moins, songea-t-il avec amertume, il pourrait s'oublier dans le travail, non que cette perspective l'enchantât plus que ça.

En rangeant ses affaires avant de sortir de cours, sa main avait frôlé la lettre qu'il avait écrit la veille au soir. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, écrite dans un moment où le besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était plus fort que tout. Pourquoi l'avait-il rangé dans son sac, il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de la donner à qui que se soit. Pourtant, sur un coup de tête, et, étonné de son propre comportement à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aussi absurde et qui lui ressemblait si peu, il lâcha soudain à Ron et Hermione qu'il accompagnait :

— Je vais aux toilettes, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune.

— À tout à l'heure ! le salua Ron avec un geste amical.

Mais au lieu de ça, il chercha un endroit dans lequel personne ne passerait jamais, à l'écart de tous les dortoirs, de toutes les salles de classe, de tous les lieux fréquentés par les élèves ou les professeurs et trouva son bonheur au rez-de-chaussé, un petit couloir sombre, pas très loin du Hall d'entrée, qui semblait ne mener à rien, et qui n'était proche de rien, d'allure si misérable qu'il était sûr de ne recevoir qu'une attention quasi nulle. L'endroit parfait. Avec des gestes fébriles, et s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, Harry sortit la lettre de son sac et la glissa dans une interstice entre deux pierres, l'enfonçant assez pour qu'elle ne dépasse que d'un ou deux millimètres. Il était certain que personne ne la verrait jamais, mais le simple fait de la placer à cet endroit, là où n'importe qui pouvait s'en saisir et la lire, donnait du sens à son propos. Il se sentait soulagé sur le coup, mais quand il rejoignit enfin sa salle commune, en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps aux toilettes, une pointe de regret commença à poindre le bout de son nez. Et si... et si la lettre tombait en de mauvaises mains ? Si on le reconnaissait et on s'en servait contre lui ? Mais non, secoua-t-il la tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui. Son écriture n'avait rien de spécial, ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres et à celle de personne à la fois, il ne donnait aucun élément précis, il n'y indiquait ni son sexe*, ni son âge, ni aucune caractéristiques physiques.

Mais quand même... il ressentait autre chose de la colère, de la haine, de la peur et de l'ennui. Il ressentait... de l'excitation, de l'espoir. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Même si c'était un espoir fou, vain, et qui ne ferait que le faire tomber un peu plus bas encore quand il constaterait, de plus en plus certain au fil des jours, que jamais personne n'empruntait ce couloir et que sa lettre pourrirait là où il l'avait laissée, et finirait par se fondre au mortier du bâti.

Et ce fut le cas. Tous les jours, il allait vérifier, jeter un coup d'oeil rapide et discret, sous n'importe quel prétexte qui lui permettait de s'éclipser quelques secondes sans qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Et la lettre restait là, immobile, aussi solitaire qu'il pouvait l'être, et Harry sentait à chaque fois son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Son cri de détresse resterait oublié. Il songea plus d'une fois à la retirer de là, mais il abandonnait bien vite l'idée. Où aurait été l'intérêt ? Où aurait été le sens ? Il voulait que quelqu'un l'entende. Rien de plus. Et pendant ce temps, il se débattait avec la pile toujours grandissante de ses devoirs, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'importance des BUSEs cette année, sinon de leur utilité. On avait dit aux élèves de cinquième année qu'il devrait assister à un ou plusieurs entretiens avec leur Directeurs de Maison respectifs afin de décider ensemble de choix d'orientation professionnelle pour leurs carrières futures. Harry ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer un après-Poudlard. C'était trop absurde, trop inimaginable. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, c'était que quelqu'un lise sa lettre, qu'il avait placée là comme témoin de sa douleur muette, que quelqu'un, au moins, partage sa peine, même si, il le savait, c'était très égoïste de sa part. Monstrueusement égoïste, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Pour ne rien arranger, leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se rangeait définitivement dans la catégorie "détestable", un bonne femme qui tenait plus du crapaud que de l'être humain, parlant comme une petite fille, aux manières doucereuses et vicieuses comme celles de Rogue, du nom de Dolores Ombrage. Harry l'avait prise en grippe dès les premières minutes, quand elle leur fit un long discours au début de leur premier cours, non sur l'importance des BUSEs, comme tous les autres, mais de l'importance de respecter le Ministère, par lequel elle avait visiblement envoyée à la faveur d'un "Décret Éducatif" obscur mis en place par ce dernier, et de l'importance de ne tenir aucunement compte des mensonges éhontés et des élucubrations délirantes d'un certain adolescent, sans se soucier le mois du monde que l'adolescent en question était assis en face d'elle. Au sortir du cours, Ron leur confia, d'un air profondément choqué :

— Je crois que Rogue vient de se trouver un sérieux concurrent.

— Quelle bonne femme affreuse ! renchérit Hermione. Le Ministère est visiblement décidé à faire l'impossible pour te discréditer, Harry, profiter des vacances pour faire passer des lois lui permettant d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. Jamais, dans toute l'histoire de l'école, il ne s'est passé une chose pareille ! C'est un scandale !

— Je crois que Rogue est définitivement pire, tempéra Harry, pas d'humeur à se lancer dans un simulacre d'indignation. Au moins, elle n'a pas trouvé le moyen de m'enlever trente points la première demi-heure.

— Il n'empêche, continua Hermione, qu'elle est bien plus à craindre. Rogue peut bien t'enlever tous les points du monde et te coller toute l'année en retenue, _elle_, elle a le Ministère et toute son influence derrière. Elle peut te faire très mal, Harry.

— Je ferai attention, dit-il en observant par la fenêtre un nuage d'une forme curieuse. Je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on me prenne pour Celui Qui Dit Des Âneries.

— Tu ne devrais pas ! s'indigna Hermione. C'est avec des manœuvres comme celle-ci qu'on va te faire passer pour un fabulateur compulsif en mal d'attention et une fois que Tu-Sais-Qui sera de retour au grand jour, que personne ne s'y sera préparé, qui sait ce qui se passera ?

— Je ne suis pas un fabulateur compulsif.

— Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est toi qui sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé. C'est toi qui l'a vu revenir, c'est toi qui a divulgué le nom de ses Mangemorts.

— Mangemorts qui continuent se balader en liberté. S'il te plaît Hermione, je ne veux pas en parler...

— Eh ! intervint soudain Ron, dimanche, c'est demain, non ? Le jour des qualifications pour le poste de Gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

— Ah oui, c'est demain.

Harry avait complètement oublié ce "détail". Oliver Wood ayant fini ses études, il leur fallait trouver un nouveau Gardien. Dans tous les cas, il était heureux que Ron change de sujet, qu'il l'ait fait à escient ou pas.

— Je pense me présenter... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

— Mais ce serait génial ! dit Harry. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon Gardien, tu étais très bon cet été quand on s'est entraîné au Terrier.

Ron rougit encore un peu plus mais ne répondit rien. La conversation bifurqua alors sur le Quidditch au grand dam d'Hermione. Quidditch... LE sujet qui avait sauvé Harry plus d'une fois et qui le sauverait encore plus d'une fois à l'avenir, il en était certain. Il était assez bien informé sur le sujet et ne prenait pas trop de risque en en discutant. Bien sûr, il resterait Attrapeur de l'équipe, quant à la fonction de Capitaine, c'était maintenant Angelina Johnson qui l'endossait. Et oui, il comptait bien remporter la coupe cette année, ne serait-ce que pour rabattre son caquet à cette saleté de Malfoy qui semblait le poursuivre dans les couloirs pour l'abreuver de ses injures, et oui, il avait hâte de remonter sur son balai, et oui bien sûr il soutiendrait Ron demain, mais non, il ne lui prêterait pas son balai, il fallait qu'il passe les qualifications sur le sien, oui, même si ce n'était qu'un vieux Comète 6 dont le bout s'effilochait, et de toute façon, Harry se servirait de son Éclair de Feu pour les matchs, et, et, et...

— Je vais aux toilettes, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

— Fais vite Harry, on a cours dans dix minutes.

Une fois assuré qu'il était hors de vue de ses amis, il se mit à courir, s'attirant le regard curieux de quelques premières années de Serdaigle qui passaient par là, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa lettre, sans vraiment croire que ce jour là serait différent d'un autre. Mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il constata ce qu'il avait espéré et craint à la fois ces deux dernières semaines : le parchemin avait disparu. S'approchant pour vérifier de plus près, il dut bel et bien se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un, il ignorait complètement qui, avait pris sa lettre, et, immanquablement, la curiosité humaine étant ce qu'elle était, l'aurait lu. Et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, il se rendit en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, qui était, pour ne rien gâcher, son cours préféré. Et sans Serpentards, cette fois. Oui, c'était une bonne journée. Et sa bonne humeur, pour une fois non feinte, détint sur ses amis et c'est l'esprit joyeux, c'est à dire moins vide que d'habitude, qu'il s'attela à sa pile quotidienne de devoirs, décidant de se débarrasser du plus désagréable en premier, les Potions, aidé par Hermione. Mais sitôt qu'il se fut couché, Harry retourna à son état d'esprit morne. La lettre qu'il avait fait passer à Merlin savait qui ne lui avait apporté qu'un réconfort passager. Elle ne changeait rien à quoi que soit. Il avait juste obéi à un besoin compulsif, celui de s'exprimer, de dire à haute voix, ou à défaut à l'écrire, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait en lui. Elle ne résolvait rien.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il savait ce qui se passerait, quel rêve il allait encore faire, quels visages haïs il allait encore observer, impuissant, revivre cette scène terrible, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Il ruminait des pensées plus sombres que jamais. Il voulait pleurer, pour extérioriser toute sa rage, sa haine et sa peur, mais même ça il n'y parvenait pas. Il était juste fatigué de la vie. Trop jeune, il avait été confronté à un danger mortel, et la menace planait au dessus de lui en permanence. Sa célébrité lui pesait, d'autant plus qu'on le considérait maintenant comme le Garçon qui Délirait, il détestait son visage marqué à jamais, l'attitude qu'il avait avec ses amis, il se dégoûtait de lui-même. À présent, il regrettait amèrement le fait d'avoir écrit des insanités qu'il avait imposé à un pauvre quidam qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il y avait encore l'espoir qu'un Elfe de Maison soit passé par là pour nettoyer, ait pris le parchemin sans le lire avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Les Elfes n'avait pas cette même curiosité malsaine que les sorciers. Mais c'était peut-être trop demander. Vers trois heures du matin, s'étant maudit plus que de raison, il s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil troublé, pour voir, une nouvelle fois le cimetière, le cercle des Mangemorts, le visage de Voldemort...

oOoOoOo

Harry était encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée, au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, et accueillit avec si peu de cœur l'enthousiasme de Ron quant au déroulement des prochaines qualifications que celui-ci se sentit insulté. Harry réussit à grand peine à corriger le tir, et il dut faire quelques concessions, en avouant avoir refait le même rêve cette nuit. Hermione en fut terrifiée et lui conseilla d'aller voir immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore, mais Harry refusa. Il s'entendit dire qu'il fallait qu'il tourne la page, qu'il pense à l'avenir, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser retenir en arrière par ses souvenirs, que l'avenir c'était Ron dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et qu'il lui souhaitait de tout cœur de réussir. Son ami était nerveux, désireux de bien faire et d'impressionner l'équipe et Hermione à son tour, un peu rassurée, l'assura de son soutien.

En sortant de la Grande Salle alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers le Hall, ils croisèrent à leur grande horreur un Draco Malfoy qui, pour une fois, assez curieusement, était seul. Celui-ci eut l'air ravi en les croisant, voyant Ron porter son vieux balai.

— Ça alors ! Weasley qui s'essaye au Quidditch ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain. Mais d'où sort ce balai ? Il appartenait à ton arrière-grand-père, c'est ça ? Avec lui dans votre équipe, Serpentard est sûr de gagner, alors !

Il s'éloigna en éclatant de rire, laissant derrière lui un Ron bouillant de rage, Harry et Hermione tentant de le retenir de se jeter sur Malfoy pour lui faire la tête au carré façon moldue. Rage qui ne le quitta pas jusqu'aux essais pour le poste de Gardien, et, à la grande déception d'Harry, vola très mal, laissa trois buts faciles entrer, faisant tomber le Souaffle à plus d'une occasion, oubliant même les notions élémentaires de vol. Cependant, les autres candidats, visiblement tout aussi nerveux, ne se montrèrent guère plus talentueux et au terme d'un débat houleux, où les avis étaient plus que partagés, ce fut tout de même Ron qui l'emporta et sa victoire, même de justesse, lui remit du baume au cœur.

— Je t'assure qu'il est très bon, soutenait Harry à Angelina, c'est juste qu'il était énervé, on a croisé Malfoy en venant, et quand il est comme ça, il perd le contrôle. C'est le stress c'est tout.

— Et un match ? Ce n'est pas du stress, peut-être ? répondait-elle. S'il perd ses moyens chaque fois qu'il est un peu nerveux, on n'ira pas bien loin. Je veux des joueurs solides, moi !

— Il n'était pas un peu nerveux, il était carrément furieux. Je t'assure, tu verras à l'entraînement, et puis il apprendra à gérer, il faudra bien.

Angelina fit une moue dubitative mais finit par revenir sur le terrain et annoncer le résultat, à contrecoeur. Les recalés étaient scandalisés, soutenant qu'il ne devait d'avoir remporté la place que parce que ses deux frères et son meilleur ami avait fait pression sur le Capitaine. Mais Ron n'en revenait pas, et parvint même à ignorer les allusions blessantes. Et à l'entendre alors qu'ils revenaient du terrain vers la tour Gryffondor, il s'était montré brillant. Ses amis n'osèrent pas le contredire.

— Je vous rejoins de suite, fit Harry, je vais... aux toilettes.

— Mais t'as la colique en ce moment, ou quoi ?

— Je vous rejoins, à tout de suite.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose, une idée qu'il avait eu, stupide, ridicule, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'aperçut, avec un pincement au cœur que là où s'était trouvé sa lettre, il y en avait désormais une autre, au même endroit, dissimulée de la même manière. On n'avait pas seulement lu sa missive désespérée, on y avait _répondu_, ce qu'il n'avait même pas osé espéré. La main tremblante, craignant plus que jamais d'être vu, il se saisit du parchemin et le glissa rapidement dans son sac. Il voulait le lire à tête reposée, à l'abri, sans craindre l'irruption soudaine d'un élève, d'un professeur ou pire, de Rusard. Il revint rapidement dans sa salle commune, brûlant de savoir ce que contenait la réponse. Il finit par réussir à s'isoler après avoir écouté Ron pendant ce qui lui semblait avoir été des heures débattre, encore, des qualifications au Quidditch, sous le prétexte de devoirs à faire et le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui n'appréciait pas que les garçons fussent en retard dans leur travail. Fébrile, il s'installa à son bureau, et s'assurant être protégé des regards indiscrets, il sortit le parchemin de son sac et le déplia pour le lire.

oOoOoOo

* N'oublions pas qu'Harry est anglais et qu'en anglais, les adjectifs, invariables, ne témoignent pas du sexe de leur auteur


	3. Épîtres

**Épîtres**

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_J'ai lu avec attention votre lettre et pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je trouve la démarche un peu tordue. Déverser ses sentiments par écrit et les déposer ensuite dans un endroit de l'école où vous espérez que quelqu'un les trouve pour lui coller votre malaise dans la figure, c'est très étrange, voire un peu malsain. Surtout quand on affirme avoir des amis._

_Mais après réflexion, je crois que j'ai compris. On vous impose, ou vous vous imposez, un rôle social, et, prisonnier de ce carcan, vous n'avez trouvé que cette solution, plutôt que de vous adresser à vos proches. Alors, ne vous en déplaise, et vu que finalement, je trouve l'idée plutôt bonne, permettez-moi de vous dire une chose : à mon tour._

_Cette solitude que vous dites ressentir, je ne la connais malheureusement que trop bien. Si j'ai la chance d'une famille décente, je n'ai pas celle d'avoir de vrais amis et qui m'estiment pour ce que je suis réellement. Je me sens moi aussi prisonnier d'un rôle que je dois jouer pour paraître celui que j'ai toujours paru être, et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne suis libre de dévoiler ma personnalité. De grands espoirs ont été formulés sur ma tête, sans même me demander mon avis ; mon destin a été tracé devant moi sans que j'ai eu à un seul moment mon mot à dire. J'ai l'impression que ma vie m'a été volée et que je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide qui erre, hagarde, en faisant semblant, désespéré de pouvoir enfin vivre tel que j'ai envie d'être, jusqu'au point où j'en oublie parfois même qui je suis._

_Je me sens étouffé, pris au piège d'un étau tenace, seul, forcé d'agir selon ce qu'on attend de moi, alors que je voudrais fuir, très loin, très vite, mais une force bien plus grande m'oblige à rester cloué où je me trouve et assister en simple spectateur impuissant au délabrement de ma propre existence. À moi aussi, il m'est très dur de vivre ainsi, déployant des efforts surhumains pour tenir la tête hors de l'eau et ne me laisser aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps que dans la plus absolue solitude. _

_Car oui, je pleure, je n'ai pas honte, au contraire, je suis fier. J'en suis fier parce que ça veut dire que, quelque part, je reste humain. Je suis fier de ce que je suis et d'où je viens, même si les autres n'en sauront jamais rien. Je suis quelqu'un d'unique, et ils ne savent pas ce qu'il perdent. C'est tout._

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir ennuyé avec mes élucubrations adolescentes existentielles, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit en fonction du moment où vous lirez cette lettre._

_Cordialement,  
Quelqu'un d'autre._

_PS : si d'aventure vous souhaiteriez établir une relation épistolaire plus régulière, n'hésitez pas à venir déposer un nouveau parchemin au même endroit. C'est une bonne cachette. J'y viendrai le matin, venez-y donc en soirée, pour que le frisson du mystère reste entier. Respectez mon anonymat et je respecterai le vôtre._

oOoOoOo

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois afin de bien l'assimiler. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Déjà, recevoir une réponse avait été par extraordinaire, recevoir une réponse de cet ordre était carrément inespéré. Et s'il n'avait pas été comme poussé par il ne savait trop quoi, il n'en aurait sans doute jamais rien su.

Ainsi, il avait trouvé quelqu'un a qui parler, à qui s'ouvrir. Et même s'il ne pourrait pas trop aller dans les détails afin de rester anonyme, c'était déjà un soulagement immense, et une grande joie. L'inconnu au bout du parchemin avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sensible, intelligent, de sang-froid, quoiqu'un peu prétentieux, sans doute. Son écriture était toute en boucles et en rondeurs, très belle, très régulière, très maniérée et presque snob. Son style précieux, ampoulé, émaillé de quelques formulations un peu pompeuses, bien loin de celui d'Harry, plus brut, plus impulsif. Quant à "établir une relation épistolaire régulière", bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Retrouver ce soulagement, cette liberté d'expression... Il prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin et traça de sa plus belle écriture, choisissant ses mots avec soin :

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Votre lettre m'a surpris, et ravi. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de réponse, je pensais (j'espérais, presque) qu'un Elfe de Maison qui passait par là pour nettoyer avait jeté mon parchemin, puisque ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était resté au même endroit._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux et soulagé que ma bouteille à la mer ait trouvé son destinataire. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, et c'était le principe, mais je craignais que ce soit un professeur, ou un autre élève moins sensible qui aurait saisi cette occasion pour se moquer, m'identifier et m'humilier. _

_Aujourd'hui, mon masque a failli tomber. Je suis plus faible le matin, je fais des insomnies terribles, souvent des cauchemars, et il me faut du temps avant de rassembler assez d'énergie pour adopter cette attitude convaincante de légèreté et d'insouciance que les autres attendent de moi. Et ce que je craignais s'est produit. L'attention que méritait un ami s'est reportée immédiatement sur moi, et je me suis détesté pour ça. J'étais le petit objet fragile envers lequel on compatit, qu'on prend en pitié, qu'on tente de rassurer, et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, en ravivant des souvenirs et des émotions que je préfèrerais laisser sous clé._

_Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir pleurer, de pouvoir, quelque fois, vider un bon coup le trop-plein d'émotions. Pour ma part, je ne me sens même plus capable de rien, c'est effrayant, de voir sa capacité à éprouver disparaître au fil des jours, de voir, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Mais vous parler me fait du bien, grâce à ça, je pourrais tenir le coup, sachant qu'il y a quelque part quelqu'un qui sais et qui partage ce que je ressens. Et pour ça je vous dis : merci._

_Cordialement,  
Quelqu'un._

oOoOoOo

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres. Comme c'était bizarre de parler de choses si intimes à un parfait inconnu ! Comme c'était dommage, également, d'avoir recours à ce genre de subterfuges pour pouvoir enfin s'exprimer. Il avait un peu honte, envers Ron et Hermione surtout, et tous ses proches, mais il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'air, de souffler, d'avoir son jardin secret, quelque part, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il se surpris à imaginer l'inconnu. Était-ce une fille, un garçon ? L'écriture semblait plutôt féminine, cette manière de faire des petits ronds à la place des points sur les i, comme Hermione. Le ton était intelligent, clairvoyant. Serdaigle, sans doute, et au moins en cinquième année. Une fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Harry eut un brusque accès de panique en voyant le visage de Cho Chang surgir dans son esprit, mais non... Cho ne se gênait pas, elle, pour pleurer en public.

La relation entre elle et Harry s'était dégradée jusqu'au point de non-retour, si tant est qu'ils aient jamais eu de "relation". La mort de Cédric, dont les rumeurs qu'Harry voulait croire justifiées, le donnaient comme son petit ami l'avaient affectée également, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le rendait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle non plus ne croyait pas un mot de son récit à propos d'un certain Mage Noir revenu au sommet de sa puissance. S'il avait éprouvé quelque chose pour elle l'an passé, à présent il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Il passa intérieurement en revue toutes les personnes dont il ne voulait _pas_ qu'elle soient son mystérieux correspondant. Ron ou Hermione : trop proches, ils auraient reconnu son écriture. Un autre Weasley : pareil. Draco Malfoy : trop absurde. Crabbe et Goyle : trop crétins. Et d'autres... Finalement, Harry se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait bel et bien strictement aucune idée de l'identité de son correspondant. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce fut la nuit même qu'il déposa sa lettre dans le fameux couloir près du Hall. Souffrant d'insomnies une fois encore, il avait passé quelques heures à regarder le plafond de son dortoir avant de se saisir de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, de la carte du Maraudeur, et de sortir sans faire de bruit, quoique les ronflements de Ron fussent suffisamment tonitruants pour l'empêcher de se faire remarquer quand bien même il chanterait l'Hymne à la Joie à tue-tête.

Il en avait profité pour faire un tour dans le parc, éclairé par la lune, profitant des derniers instants de chaleur du mois de Septembre finissant. Il se sentait bien, seul, à l'écart, à l'abri des regards qu'il ne supportait plus. Allongé dans l'herbe près du lac, les yeux dans les étoiles il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Harry avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme son foyer, l'endroit où il voulait être, là où il se sentait bien, là où il avait le sentiment de se trouver _à sa place_ et de faire partie d'un tout plus grand que lui. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'épisode du cimetière, bien sûr, mais au contraire, ne devrait-il pas plutôt avoir envie d'être là où il se sentait en sécurité ? Il y avait autre chose et ce n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas qui l'avait changé. Il y avait autre chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il savait juste qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il y avait quelque chose de _différent_ en lui, qui avait une influence, même s'il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon ou dans quelle mesure, sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres, sur ses goûts, sur ses idées, sur ses choix...

Comme le fait de s'ouvrir à un parfait inconnu. Auparavant, il racontait tout à Ron et à Hermione, il n'avait aucun secret pour eux. Comment un seul petit été, un été certes misérable et solitaire, l'avait transformé à ce point. Oui, il avait changé. Physiquement, d'abord, il était plus grand, bien sûr, sa voix était plus grave, son visage s'étaient affirmé, ses mâles attributs avaient... euh... pris de l'importance ; mais aussi dans son caractère. Il était plus secret, plus réservé, sa célébrité qu'il assumait jusqu'alors avec une légère curiosité teintée tantôt d'amusement, tantôt d'exaspération lui pesait à présent sur les épaules comme un fardeau honteux. Il aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne plus être Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, l'Ennemi Numéro Un De Voldemort, Celui Qui Raconte des Fadaises aux yeux du ministère, celui qui fait la une des journaux chaque fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire, et Merlin savait que ce qui lui arrivait sortait de l'ordinaire. On lui avait répété jusqu'à la nausée qu'il était le portrait craché de son père mais qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Oui, décidément, il échangerait bien toute sa fortune, son Éclair de Feu, et même la famille Weasley au complet pour ne plus arborer sur son front cette infamante cicatrice. Pourtant, il en était là, aujourd'hui, il _était_ Harry Potter, il _était _celui à qui arrivent les trucs-qui-n'arrivent-qu'aux-autres, et il en était malade. Il avait lutté lors de sa première année pour retrouver un mythe alchimique, il avait tué un basilic, rien que ça, lors de sa deuxième année, il avait été pris pour cible par un meurtrier psychopathe lors de la troisième pour finalement s'apercevoir que le vrai méchant, c'était le rat de Ron, il avait combattu un Dragon, des Démons des Eaux, un Sphinx, des centaines de Détraqueurs, Voldemort par trois fois déjà ; tout cela alors qu'il n'avait pas quinze ans. Et n'importe qui à sa place aurait réagit comme lui : « J'en ai marre ! »

Il n'était pas solide, il avait cessé d'être fort : il était brisé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne défendait que mollement quand on l'accusait de mentir, quand le Ministère faisait tous les efforts possibles pour le discréditer. Peu importait : il avait dit ce qui était sa vérité. Advienne que pourra. Et s'ils leur arrive malheur, qu'ils ne disent pas n'avoir pas été prévenu. Et cette Ombrage pouvait bien faire son petit numéro. Oui, il avait cessé de lutter.

Il se releva difficilement, le dos endolori par le contact de l'herbe et de la terre brute. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le froid s'était fait plus mordant, et traîna les pieds vers le château, résigné à l'idée d'aller faire, encore une fois, le même cauchemar. Cependant, une petite lumière s'était allumée dans la nuit, faible, vacillante, mais qui repoussait vaillamment les ténèbres : son mystérieux correspondant. Et rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de s'accrocher.

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Que cette lettre scelle notre relation. Vous m'avez écrit deux fois, j'en ai fait de même désormais, nous avons l'air d'être sur la voie d'un échange constructif et fructueux pour nous deux. Moi qui n'ai jamais pu, jamais su m'ouvrir à autrui, je me livre à cet exercice avec une joie et une facilité déconcertantes. Où allons-nous si même nos proches ne peuvent pas entendre ce qu'on aurait à leur dire, pour se confier de la sorte à un étranger ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons avoir du mal à continuer à discuter de nos états d'âme sans entrer dans des détails qui permettraient de nous identifier mutuellement, ce que, il me semble que nous en avons tacitement décidé, est bien évidemment à proscrire. J'ai déjà réécrit ce parchemin trois fois, sans trouver les mots, sans pouvoir exprimer le quoi sans éluder la question du pourquoi._

_Mais je m'en voudrais de rompre ici notre lien, un lien ténu, étrange, mais un lien toutefois. Voyez-vous, vous écrire est devenu un peu comme mon rayon de Soleil quotidien, déjà quatre lettres passées en votre compagnie qui ont illuminé quatre de mes journées et surtout pas je ne voudrais que ça s'arrête. Bien sûr, je pourrais continuer seul et tenir un journal intime, mais je ne suis pas une fillette, et ne s'adresser à rien d'autre qu'un bout de parchemin ne m'enthousiasme pas exactement. Vous au moins, j'en suis quasi-certain, êtes fait de chair et d'os et êtes doté d'un cerveau en bon état de marche._

_Mais revenons-en à vous. Et pour une fois je peux vous donner un conseil : il n'y a rien qu'une bonne potion ne puisse combattre. Allez-donc voir Pomfresh et demandez-lui une potion de sommeil classique, avec de la poudre de griffe de coq en supplément. Cet ingrédient n'écarte pas les rêves, mais empêche le dormeur de s'en souvenir au réveil. Il aura l'impression au matin d'avoir dormi comme une bûche mais ne se souviendra de rien. N'ayez crainte, je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner, c'est une astuce connue, vérifiez dans n'importe quel bouquin. Et je suis certain qu'on ne vous posera pas (trop) de questions. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec le sommeil, même si mes nuits ne sont pas de tout repos pour autant, si je puis dire. Je fais souvent des cauchemars, mais parfois des rêves si délicieux qu'ils valent bien le coup que je prenne le risque. Ce n'est qu'en dormant, par le biais de mes songes, que je peux me sentir véritablement libre._

_J'aimerais également vous tutoyer*. Dévoiler mes sentiments les plus intimes dans un style aussi formel, comme si je m'adressais au Ministre de la Magie en personne entretient un décalage entre le fond et la forme qui m'empêche de me livrer pleinement. Faisons comme si nous étions amis, et adressons-nous l'un à l'autre sans détour. Après tout, nous sommes deux élèves, avons l'air d'avoir sensiblement le même âge, pourquoi faire des manières ?_

_Bien à toi,  
Quelqu'un d'autre._

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour te tutoyer. Je n'ai pas encore essayé la potion de sommeil, mais j'irai en demander demain à la pause. Moi aussi, je me mets à attendre tes lettres avec impatience, et je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête. J'espère cependant que personne d'autre ne pourra intercepter notre courrier. Après tout, Poudlard est une école et les couples qui vont se bécoter dans des lieux à l'écart de la foule comme le nôtre, ne sont pas rares. Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on réfléchisse à une solution un peu moins risquée, maintenant._

_Bref, j'ai énormément réfléchi la nuit dernière et j'en suis ressorti encore plus dérouté qu'avant. Je pensais avoir identifié la cause de mon mal-être, n'importe quel crétin aurait pu faire le lien, mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond, qui date de cet été. C'est peut-être une coïncidence, je ne sais pas. Mais à présent, j'ai un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. D'autant que je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il s'agit. Je me sens en complet décalage avec mon entourage et il n'y a plus que le Quidditch comme sujet de conversation qui peut m'intéresser._

_Moi aussi, j'ai envie de fuir très loin. Poudlard n'est plus ma Maison, j'y suis presque comme un étranger. Je m'y sentais chez moi, mais ce n'est plus le cas, c'est comme si j'avais été posé, là, sans rien me dire. J'en ai vraiment assez, je suis au bord de l'explosion, chaque jour qui passe m'apporte encore son lot de malheurs, qui s'accumulent au fil du temps, je me sens vidé, épuisé. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, comme un bout d'âme, que personne ne peut m'offrir. Il y a des potions qui soignent l'âme, toi qui semble t'y connaître ?_

_Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que mon imagination, mais quand je t'écris, je me sens bien. Celui que je suis et celui que je dois être sont une seule et même personne, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, et je dois presque faire des efforts pour te parler de ce qui ne va pas. Puisque là, tout de suite maintenant, je vais bien. J'ai envie de te connaître un peu mieux._

_Je suis impatient de te lire,  
Quelqu'un._

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Il s'avère que je connais l'endroit parfait, même si notre cachette est déjà suffisamment sûre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il y a une salle au septième étage, qui se transforme en fonction des besoins de ceux qui l'utilisent. Elle se trouve juste devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui apprend la danse classique à une paire de Trolls, je pense que pour nous, une simple boîte aux lettres suffira. Il te faudra passer trois fois devant le mur nu en pensant exactement "J'ai besoin d'un endroit où déposer du courrier". Elle s'appelle la Salle sur Demande et très peu de gens sont au courant de son existence, je ne suis même pas certain que Dumbledore lui-même sache qu'elle existe. Il n'y a pas de lieu plus sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le révèle à toi, mais c'est notre contrat non ? Pas de secrets entre nous, dans les limites de notre anonymat. Et puis c'est un secret que je partage avec plaisir, pour des raisons personnelles. Par contre, on continue comme avant, moi le matin, toi en soirée._

_J'aimerai également te donner un autre conseil : n'aie pas peur de ce que tu ressens. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a en toi comme une barrière. Si ta détresse provient d'une cause non-identifiée, laisse-la te gagner. C'est très douloureux, mais au moins tu comprendras, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Et, non, malheureusement, je ne connais aucune potion qui soigne l'âme, sinon j'aurais été le premier à en prendre. _

_Parce que j'ai moi aussi pris conscience de quelque chose cet été _(à partir d'ici, le trait devient tremblant)_, quelque chose que je pensais être le genre de trucs qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres, en fait. Et j'en ai énormément souffert, parce que c'est une grande honte et. Une honte pour moi, pour ma famille, mon entourage, et toutes les personnes qui me côtoient. C'est la toute première fois que j'en parle. Je suis même allé jusqu'à attenter à mes jours : j'ai retourné ma baguette contre moi et prononcé l'incantation du sortilège de mort. Visiblement, j'ai hésité à un moment, ou je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir, car je ne m'en suis tiré qu'avec une migraine qui m'a duré quatre jours. Et heureusement ! Je regrette même d'y avoir pensé en tout premier lieu..._

_Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que je ne me suis pas retenu de tomber dans le gouffre. J'ai plongé dedans la tête la première. Après tout, si on est descendu au plus bas, on ne peut que remonter. Mais ce secret pesant me tord encore les entrailles, même si je m'en accommode. Il le faut bien. Tu es la première personne à qui j'avoue une chose pareille. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me demande pas ce que c'est exactement. Pas pour des raisons d'anonymat mais parce que la honte serait plus que ce que je peux supporter, et je suis pourtant très doué pour supporter des choses écrasantes, je t'assure._

_Alors comme ça tu as envie de me connaître un peu mieux ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, à une seule condition : que tu me rendes la pareille. Après, ce que je vais dire ne va pas te paraître très folichon, sinon autant t'écrire directement mon nom en toutes lettres._

_Ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert. J'aime particulièrement les viandes en sauces et les pâtisseries au chocolat. Ma matière favorite c'est Potions et ça n'a rien à voir avec le professeur qui la dispense _(Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire). _J'aime prendre soin de moi, bien m'habiller, bien me coiffer, j'aime le Quidditch, et j'aime passer du temps seul même si on ne m'en laisse pas souvent l'occasion. Je n'aime pas les gens qui croient être le centre du monde, et ceux qui pensent être meilleurs que les autres. Je déteste les petits pois et les champignons. Je hais me réveiller avec des épis dans les cheveux _(définitivement une fille, pensa Harry)_, et tout un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins importantes._

_J'attendrai ta réponse à la Salle sur Demande, donc._

_Amicalement,  
Quelqu'un d'autre. _

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Effectivement, c'est une cachette extraordinaire ! Je suis allé vérifier un peu plus tôt dans la journée, décidément, Poudlard ne cesse de me surprendre et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez de m'avoir révélé l'existence d'un tel lieu. Je promets de ne pas en abuser et de m'en tenir à l'usage d'une simple boîte au lettres._

_J'ai également essayé la potion de sommeil et ça n'a pas aussi bien marché. Pomfresh m'a posé des questions très gênantes auxquelles je n'ai pas voulu répondre, mais finalement j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais. Je me suis effectivement endormi très vite, mais le cauchemar a été pire que tout. Encore plus vivace, encore plus terrifiant... Et je m'en suis souvenu encore plus nettement que d'habitude. Je crois que mes mauvais rêves ne sont pas d'origine naturelle et c'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas. C'est le même, exactement le même depuis maintenant bientôt trois mois et demi, ça n'est pas un cauchemar normal._

_J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis, mais je crois que me laisser aller comme tu le conseilles est au dessus de mes forces, sans compter que je risque de ne plus pouvoir me comporter comme d'habitude. Les instants où je suis vraiment seul sont très rares, je suis tout le temps entouré, et il faut souvent que je trouve un prétexte quelconque pour m'isoler. Je ne peux pas dire "J'aimerais être seul" sans qu'on me demande un compte-rendu détaillé du pourquoi du comment. Il n'y a que mes insomnies qui me le permettent vraiment et c'est pour ça, tant que j'ai encore la force de me tenir debout, que je veux bien encore les subir un moment._

_Un jour, je le sais bien, je ne pourrais plus faire semblant. Chaque heure qui passe, je me sens encore plus faible, plus fragile, je mange de moins en moins, il arrive que je sois pris de vertige parce que mon corps ne peut pas tenir le choc. Et on va finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose... J'ai besoin de temps, de calme, je crois, alors que j'ai le sentiment de vivre sous pression en permanence._

_Et puis, comme promis, je vais te parler un peu de moi. Lire ce passage de ta lettre m'a donné l'impression que tu étais presque à côté de moi, comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps. _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ma couleur préférée, mais je crois que c'est le bleu. Un bleu outremer très profond. Je collectionne les cartes de chocogrenouilles (oui, c'est un peu enfantin, je sais), et je raffole du rôti de bœuf. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus souvent au menu. Je n'aime pas que l'on me considère comme un petit objet fragile, mais ça je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte. Je n'aime pas les gens méprisants ou intolérants, ou ceux qui pensent que ce que l'on est est plus important que ce que l'on fait. Je n'aime pas non plus les courgettes. Et encore d'autres choses._

_Et c'est à mon tour de te donner un conseil, comme ça on est quittes. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as honte et je ne te le demanderai pas, mais à partir de ce moment là ton écriture est devenue très hésitante et j'ai l'impression qu'une goutte d'eau (?) est tombée au coin du paragraphe et a été mal essuyée. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas l'ignorer ou tenter de refouler parce que ça te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose. Que ce soit en parler, ou en guérir, ou toute décision qu'il faudrait prendre, je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment similaire qui m'a poussé à écrire ma première lettre en tout premier lieu. Parce qu'un secret qu'on garde au fond de soi, il ne reste pas là bien sagement à dormir, il veut s'échapper et pour ça il est prêt à tout. _

_Je ne juge personne et je pense être assez tolérant. Si jamais, un jour, tu ressens le besoin de te confier, tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un prêt à t'écouter. Ou te lire._

_À bientôt,  
Quelqu'un._

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Je suis désolé que la potion n'ait pas marché. Je croyais bien faire, mais en effet, les rêves magiques sont une toute autre histoire, si c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. Et là je crains que ça ne dépasse le domaine de mes compétences._

_Bien sûr, quand je dis "se laisser aller", ça n'est que pour une courte période. Prends le temps de réfléchir, n'aie pas peur. Vraiment. On n'est jamais malheureux sans raison, et si j'ai bien compris tu ne manques pas de temps libre la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, si je n'ai pas mes huit heures de sommeil, je deviens fou. J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix._

_Je crois que l'on se ressemble beaucoup, tous les deux. Même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes mots, nous exprimons les mêmes choses, et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je me sens plus proche de toi que beaucoup d'autres en compagnie desquels je passe pourtant beaucoup de temps. Je ne devrais pas. Si ça se trouve, tu es la dernière personne sur terre avec laquelle je souhaiterais nouer une amitié. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est devenu une habitude, je m'installe à mon bureau, je te lis ou je t'écris, en tout cas je partage un moment avec toi, tous les jours. Et ça m'aide énormément, puisque je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps je vais pouvoir continuer cette mascarade. Grâce à toi, plus -être même jusqu'à la fin de mes études, où je pourrait enfin vivre la vie que j'entends et faire mes propres choix. Peut-être. Si j'ai assez de courage pour l'assumer. _

_Tu sais, peut-être que c'est un bon conseil que tu me donnes là. Quand j'ai pris conscience de Ça, mon monde s'est écroulé. Avant j'avais des idées toutes faites sur beaucoup de sujets, maintenant je me rends compte que la réalité est plus compliquée que ce l'on veut bien nous faire croire. Par exemple, Ça est relativement bien toléré chez les moldus. J'ai bien potassé le sujet et la plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé pouvait se lire dans leurs ouvrages. Chez les sorciers, Ça est une honte, une infamie, une chose terrible. Personne n'en parle, c'est tabou. Alors que dans le monde non-magique, Ça peut faire la une des journaux sans choquer personne. Étrange, non ? De voir que les moldus sont plus en avance que les sorciers dans certains domaines, celui-là, en tout cas. On me l'aurait dit l'année dernière, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Et comme tu es un(e) sorcier(e), je préfère assumer que, même sans t'en rendre compte, tu nourris les mêmes préjugés. Pardon, je sais que ça montre que je ne te fais pas tout à fait confiance, et peut-être un jour je te dirai tout. Mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Je crois que tu as raison, en parler m'a fait du bien. Si ça se trouve, en cherchant bien, tu pourras deviner ce qui m'accable, mais je m'en fiche. Si vraiment tu me rejettes à cause de Ça, ça voudra bien dire que tu ne mérites pas que l'on s'écrive. Et on en restera là. Ça me fera énormément de peine, mais heureusement, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, donc tu ne pourra pas me faire de mal._

_Affectueusement,  
Quelqu'un d'autre._

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Ça m'attriste de penser que tu puisses croire que je te veuille du mal. Peu importe la raison, je tiens maintenant notre relation en trop haute estime pour l'interrompre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à toi en dehors des moments où je t'écris ou je te lis, mais toute cette journée, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je me demandais "Que fait-il(elle) en ce moment. Est-il(elle) triste ?". Mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps et surtout trop de respect pour toi pour farfouiller la bibliothèque à faire des études comparatives sur les mœurs moldues et sorcières._

_C'est toi qui décide de ce dont tu veux me parler. Et je ne te forcerai à rien (comment le pourrais-je ?). Mais quelque chose me dit que si les moldus tolèrent Ça et pas les sorciers, Ça n'est finalement pas si grave. Là encore je ne sais pas ce que Ça est, mais le monde magique n'est pas vraiment parfait, avoue-le, et la plupart des sorciers pas vraiment un modèle de tolérance._

_Sinon, j'ai essayé de me laisser aller, la nuit dernière, c'est pour ça que ma lettre a un peu tardé, je voulais t'en parler. C'était... difficile. Je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé, après m'être complètement abandonné, les pensées s'enchaînaient à toute allure dans ma tête, j'avais presque le vertige. Je crois avoir peut-être compris quelque chose, je n'en suis pas certain encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai fini par m'endormir, très perturbé. Et pour une fois j'ai rêvé d'autre chose. Un rêve stupide qui impliquait des balais et un gâteau au chocolat, mais c'était autre chose, enfin. Ce n'était pas mon cauchemar, mon Ça à moi. Et je me suis réveillé différent. Toujours fatigué, toujours à faire semblant d'aller à merveille, toujours avec cette impression de n'être pas à ma place. Mais pour une fois, j'avais de l'espoir. Grâce à toi._

_Je ne sais pas si le fait de te parler a changé grand-chose, si ça se trouve il fallait juste du temps, mais je préfère penser que oui, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as empêché de sombrer et pour ça je te dis merci._

_Il va me falloir encore attendre et faire beaucoup d'efforts, pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Et qu'elles redeviennent comme avant. Enfin, pas tout à fait comme avant puisque désormais, tu fais partie de ma vie. J'espère de tout cœur que ça va s'arranger aussi pour toi. En tout cas je te souhaite du courage._

_Avec gratitude,  
Quelqu'un._

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin de peser le pour et le contre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Laisse-moi deux semaines. Tu recevras une nouvelle lettre de ma part, je te le promets. D'ici là ne m'écris pas, s'il te plait._

_À très vite,  
Quelqu'un d'autre._

oOoOoOo

_Au risque de tout perdre : Tour d'Astronomie, mardi, à une heure du matin. C'est l'unique chance que je te donne pour que notre amitié prenne corps autrement que par parchemins interposés. Si tu viens, je te raconterai tout. Si tu ne viens pas, je te raconterai tout quand même, mais dans une nouvelle lettre, et alors on fera comme avant. Si tu le veux bien._

_Quelqu'un d'autre._

oOoOoOo

* Oui, je sais, en anglais, on ne se tutoie pas, et c'est en totale contradiction avec mon nota du chapitre précédent, mais faites comme si !


	4. À quoi rêvent les grillons ?

Préambule : Merci aux reviewers ! Ça fait extrêmement plaisir de recevoir un petit mot, donc n'hésitez surtout pas, même si c'est pour ne rien dire ! Je préfère ne pas mettre les RaR dans le corps du chapitre pour ne pas alourdir, je réponds directement par PM.  
Ce chapitre est encore un peu différent, un peu plus léger, et avec plus de dialogue (je crois que le précédent n'en comportait aucun). Notre ami Harry va de mieux en mieux.

oOoOoOo

**À quoi rêvent les grillons ?**

oOoOoOo

Harry considéra longuement la dernière lettre de l'inconnu, rédigée à la hâte. Se rencontrer ? Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé, et s'il s'était plu à imaginer un visage ou une voix sur les lettres de son correspondant anonyme, ça n'avait été que des rêveries sans conséquences. Mais le fait était là, on lui proposait un rendez-vous mardi. On était jeudi, il y avait tout le temps. Le temps de quoi ? Réfléchir ? C'était tout réfléchi, Harry ne viendrait pas. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais même s'il voulait croire le contraire, il n'était pas n'importe qui dans cette école, il était Harry Potter le Survivant. Et s'il avait pu se sentir aussi libre dans les lettres, c'était sous le couvert d'un anonymat bienfaisant. Y aller à visage découvert signifiait l'abandonner. Et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de l'inconnu ? Pourquoi, soudain, un tel revirement ? Un jour "non, je ne te dirai rien", le lendemain "viens, je te raconterai tout". Soit il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, voire de grave, soit il y avait anguille sous roche. L'avait-on identifié ? Voulait-on le démasquer ?

On était à présent mi-Octobre et les derniers jours de beaux temps avaient définitivement déserté le pays jusqu'en Mars. Ce jour-là, le ciel était couvert de nuages gris aux formes tourmentées, et une bruine fine et déprimante tournoyait dans les bourrasques d'un vent violent. Le Soleil se cachait timidement derrière l'horizon, semblant presque heureux d'avoir enfin rempli son rôle pour la journée et de pouvoir se carapater en catimini. La silhouette des arbres de la Forêt Interdite se découpait, sinistre et menaçante, sur la placidité tranquille de ces montagnes au loin que rien ne venait perturber.

Harry s'abandonna dans la contemplation de ce spectacle étrange et presque irréel avant de revenir à ses lettres. Il en avait une petite pile, à présent, qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de sa malle, dans un gros livre d'Histoire de la Magie de l'an passé dont il était certain de ne plus jamais se servir ; et enchantées pour que, lues par autre que lui, elle ressemblassent à des notes de cours. Il les relut toutes, tentant de s'imprégner du caractère, de l'âme de ce "quelqu'un d'autre". Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème en tous sens, il ne trouvait pas la moindre explication logique au fait que, d'un coup, l'inconnu veuille le rencontrer en chair et en os.

« Donner corps à notre amitié », avait-il dit. Ron et Hermione étaient des amis, oui, mais l'Inconnu ? Non, non, ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'étaient pas _amis _; confidents, oui, proches, peut-être, aussi proche que l'on peut l'être avec un bout de parchemin. Mais _amis _? L'Inconnu disait ne pas en avoir, peut-être qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour offrir son amitié à Harry sans même le connaître ? Peut-être ne savait-il même pas ce qu'était une vraie amitié ? Qui pouvait savoir ? Non, non, il y avait autre chose...

Non, Harry ne viendrait pas. Il déposerait une lettre d'excuses, ou quelque chose dans le genre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, histoire que l'Inconnu ne l'attende pas trop longtemps pour rien. Et puis... une heure du matin ? Pourquoi si tard ? Pourquoi pas dans un autre lieu, à un autre moment, où ils pourraient être seuls sans enfreindre le règlement de l'école ? Non pas que cela dérangeait Harry. Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur, ses deux outils les plus précieux qui lui permettaient de se balader dans les couloirs et dans le parc, presque toutes les nuits, depuis la rentrée, sans être pour le moins du monde inquiété.

Et puis, il y avait cette période de deux semaines entre les deux dernières lettres. Pourquoi si longtemps ? À cause de ça, Harry avait rechuté, et s'était remis à faire le même cauchemar, encore et encore, comme une routine cruelle. Il n'y avait eu qu'une nuit, une seule et unique glorieuse nuit, où il avait pu enfin vivre autre chose, rêver autre chose, et il avait eu l'espoir de continuer sur cette lancée. Et tout était retombé. Pour ça, il nourrissait envers l'Inconnu comme une certaine rancœur. Une colère rentrée. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Il relut encore les lettres, une énième fois.

Non, non, il avait l'air sincère. Ou alors, il était faussaire très habile, mais dans quel but ? Y avait-il un sortilège qui permettait de deviner l'identité de quelqu'un à sa seule écriture manuscrite ? Harry l'ignorait, mais il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait en magie. Il était troublé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni où se trouvait son intérêt. Il avait adoré correspondre avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Ça avait été son "rayon de soleil". Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, ce ne serait plus pareil, pensa-t-il avec amertume, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Et puis, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Ses devoirs, cette fichue dissertation pour McGonagall qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencée. Son entraînement de Quidditch... Le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard allait se dérouler la semaine suivante, et ses résultats comme Attrapeur n'avaient pas été aussi bons qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait la tête ailleurs, l'esprit occupé de pensées parasites, sans compter sa fatigue et son anorexie qui allaient de mal en pis.

Non, Harry ne viendrait pas. Il rangea la lettre avec les autres, caressa un instant l'idée d'écrire une réponse immédiatement, mais préféra attendre un peu, et descendit l'escalier vers sa salle commune. L'ambiance était à la fête. Malgré lui, il se laissa sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Fred qui lui tendait une bièraubeurre fraîchement volée des cuisines.

— Neville a surpris en revenant une discussion entre Rogue et Malfoy. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la fouine a écopé d'un mois de retenue.

— Rogue a _puni_ Malfoy ?

Harry n'en revenait pas.

— Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, il l'a même suspendu de l'équipe de Serpentard pour ses deux prochains matchs !

— Malfoy avait l'air vraiment furieux, l'interrompit Neville qui avait surpris leur conversation et s'était approché. En fait, c'est parce qu'il s'est mis à insulter Rogue de tous les noms qu'il s'est fait mettre en retenue ! Santé, Harry !

Ils trinquèrent. Neville avait le rouge aux joues et son ami n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la bièraubeurre ou si, pour une fois, parce qu'il était au centre de toutes les attentions. Harry était content. Oui, Malfoy puni était une raison largement suffisante pour faire la fête ! Depuis un mois, le Serpentard avait redoublé d'efforts pour causer encore plus de mal à Harry et à ses proches.

— Il est dos au mur, avait dit Hermione le lendemain. Il sait que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, il sait que tu as raison, mais il ne veut surtout pas l'admettre. Je crois bien qu'il a peur.

— _Peur _? s'étrangla Harry. Malfoy ? Peur ? Depuis quand la fouine est un être humain avec des émotions ? Il n'a pas peur, il est juste stupide et horrible.

— Il _est _stupide et horrible, mais il a peur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? intervint Ron fort peu élégamment, la bouche pleine de la tourte aux champignons qu'il y avait au menu ce midi.

— Et bien, dit calmement Hermione en époussetant sa manche. Son père est un Mangemort, on est d'accord. Probablement sa mère, aussi. Et dès que Tu-Sais-Qui sortira de l'ombre, ce sera les familles que tu as citées, Harry, qui seront visées en premier. Dont la sienne. Je suis sûr que le Ministère sera ravi de s'emparer des richesses des Malfoy. On n'a jamais assez d'argent, en temps de guerre. Il risque de tout perdre et il le sait.

— Peut-être que parler de "guerre" est un peu... tempéra Harry.

— Non ! chuchota Hermione sur le ton de l'urgence. Quand Il reviendra au grand jour, ce sera la guerre ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, tu n'as jamais rien lu à ce sujet ?

— Euh... non.

— J'en reviens pas. Alors que tu es le premier concerné ! Ce n'était pas une guerre ouverte avec batailles rangées et tout ça, mais une guerre des nerfs, une guerre d'usure. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais cherché un conflit frontal. Il préférait saper les fondations de tout ce qui nous était précieux, les corrompre de l'intérieur et attendre que ses ennemis s'effritent d'eux-même. Rien ne sera différent, cette fois. Et s'il se cache, c'est pour rassembler ses forces, mais je suis sûr qu'il est déjà très actif. Peut-être que Malfoy est déjà un Mangemort et qu'il joue l'espion pour le compte de son père, voire même de Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même ! Tu as remarqué comme il n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre, ces derniers temps ? Il a toujours une insulte de prête. Et toute sa cour de fichus Serpentards pour l'y aider derrière. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que Poudlard n'a pas que _trois_ maisons ? conclut-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui-ci tripatouillait avec sa fourchette le contenu de son assiette d'un air dégoûté, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur son bras droit. La robe de sa manche de sorcier avait glissé pour révéler un avant-bras blanc et nu... dépourvu de la moindre marque. Lui peur ? Impensable ! Mais Hermione avait sans doute raison... comme d'habitude. Elle était bien plus douée que lui pour décrypter les émotions humaines. Déjà qu'il était perdu avec les siennes, alors s'intéresser à celles du Serpentard...

Il se remit à manger en bavassant de Quidditch avec les garçons, secouant sa tête pour chasser Malfoy de son esprit. Quoi qu'il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Même si ça lui arrachait l'estomac, il était bien forcé d'admettre que le blond volait bien. Pas aussi bien qu'Harry, bien sûr, mais pas loin. Par qui allait-il être remplacé ? Certainement pas quelqu'un de talentueux connaissant le capitaine de leur équipe, sûrement une grosse brute épaisse qui tenterait de désarçonner Harry lorsque tous les deux seront au coude à coude à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible pour Malfoy vu sa carrure.

Pour quelle raison avait-il été interdit de Quidditch ? Et par Rogue lui-même, en plus, l'injustice personnifiée. Ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment très grave... Peut-être en lien avec Voldemort ? Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à croire, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore, que le professeur de Potions avait choisi le bon camp. Mais pourquoi le Quidditch et pas simplement une retenue ?

Et voilà ! Il s'était dit "ne plus penser à Malfoy" et il y pensait quand même ! Ne pouvait-il rien avoir dans la tête de plus joyeux ? En ce moment, probablement pas, se dit-il, amer. Il ne parlait plus à Ron et Hermione que pour échanger des banalités, il avait une montagne de devoirs à faire, aux séances de torture qu'étaient les cours de Rogue s'étaient ajoutés ceux d'Ombrage, pas mieux, qui se contentait de leur faire lire un gros bouquin, sans qu'ils aient à faire le moindre exercice pratique, malgré les protestations. Elle leur avait dit, de son ton mielleux qu'Harry détestait que le seul objectif de son cours était de faire passer les BUSEs à ses élèves, et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de connaître que la théorie. Comme les autres, Harry s'était résigné.

Et maintenant, il y avait son Inconnu qui fichait ses plans en l'air. « Décidément, tout va de travers », se dit-il alors qu'il sortait le lendemain d'un cours de Divination pendant lequel Trelawney avait encore manqué de s'évanouir en lisant dans un vieux jeu de tarot, pour la onzième fois cette semaine, les augures de sa mort prochaine, violente, sanglante et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il fit un salut à Ron qui s'éloignait déjà vers leur prochain cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour aller aux toilettes. Pour de vrai, cette fois.

Marchant sans regarder où il allait, il se sentit soudain buter dans quelque chose de mou au détour d'un couloir, et il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Allant pour s'excuser, son regard tomba sur un Draco Malfoy qui se relevait du sol où, de toute vraisemblance, il s'était étalé de tout son long. Il n'avait pas ses gorilles avec lui.

— Potter ! cracha-t-il en ramassant un livre et en le fourrant à la hâte dans son sac. Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

Harry se tendit. Malfoy, vu de près, avait un regard fatigué, derrière la haine qui flamboyait dans ses yeux et sa bouche tordue en une moue de dégoût. Le Gryffondor aurait voulu partir sans demander son reste, mais l'occasion était trop belle, et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

— Dis-moi, Malfoy, quel effet ça fait de se faire jeter de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent de surprise. Visiblement, il ne savait que sa petite conversation avec Rogue avait été surprise. Il retrouva très vite sa superbe :

— Je ne me suis pas fait « jeter », mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter, au lieu de t'amuser à fourrer ton gros nez dans les affaires des autres.

Il allait partir avec un dernier reniflement de mépris, mais Harry le héla :

— Et le mois de retenue ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, ce coup-ci ? T'espionnes pour Voldemort, tu recrutes pour lui, peut-être ? "Rejoignez les Mangemorts, un métier plein d'avenir ?"

Malfoy s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Lentement, très lentement, il se retourna, sa baguette brandie. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés par la fureur, mais Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Sans savoir si c'était vrai ou si ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, il y lut aussi de la... peur.

— Ne... prononce... pas... commença-t-il en appuyant chaque mot.

— Oui, oui, ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ça, je connais le refrain, éluda Harry dans un geste de la main.

— Potter...

La voix de Malfoy était chargée de menace et le Gryffondor saisit soudain la gravité de la situation. Dans un couloir désert, il y avait son pire ennemi en face de lui, furieux et armé. Il sortit d'un geste vif sa propre baguette. L'atmosphère se fit de plomb et les deux adolescents restèrent un instant qui paru durer une éternité à se considérer suspicieusement, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire le premier geste pour tenter d'apaiser la tension du moment. Le blond tremblait de fureur, Harry était plus calme mais ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant. L'incantation du Sortilège du Bouclier "_Protego_", lui chatouillait les lèvres, prête à sortir au moindre geste, à la moindre parole de son vis-à-vis. Harry ne se sentait pas bien. C'est lui qui avait provoqué cette situation, initié le conflit, en se comportant comme un Serpentard. Mais la vengeance était douce, parfois...

À sa grande surprise, Malfoy soupira et finit par ranger sa baguette. Harry ne bougea pas.

— Tu ne sais _vraiment_ pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, souffla-il entre ses dents. Reste éloigné de moi.

— Seulement si tu en fais de même.

— On verra. Et regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois. Tu m'as fais mal.

— Oh, je suis vraiment _désolé_, ironisa Harry pas désolé du tout.

Malfoy se retint à grand peine d'ajouter quelque chose, sans doute une autre remarque blessante mais finit par cracher à ses pieds et disparut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en restant digne. Harry rangea sa baguette avec un léger sourire en coin. Ça faisait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Ron et à Hermione.

En effet, lors du cours, à l'abri des oreilles d'Hagrid et des autres, Ron trouva particulièrement jubilatoire la façon dont Harry avait fermé le clapet de Malfoy. Hermione, elle, semblait plus soucieuse.

— C'est bizarre. Il était _seul _?

— Oui, comme je te le dis. Il n'est _jamais_ seul, d'habitude. Toujours avec ces deux gros crétins, je me demande comment il fait pour les supporter.

— Et comment, _eux_, ils font pour le supporter _lui _? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, moi j'dis, fit Ron, radieux.

— Oui, enfin bref, intervint Hermione. Il prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr, quelque chose de grave puisque même Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas dans le coup. Vous savez, je trouvais au début ridicule l'idée qu'il puisse être un espion de... de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais maintenant... je n'en suis plus si sûre.

— Ah ! triompha Ron, tu vois, je te l'avais dis !

Harry acquiesça. Hermione précisa :

— Il est différent. Plus renfermé. Il passe plus de temps tout seul, il ne reste pas longtemps aux repas, il arrive en cours à la dernière minute. Quoique ce soit qui l'occupe, ça lui prend tout son temps.

— Hermione... comment t'arrives à remarquer ça ? Tu passes ton temps à le regarder ou quoi ?

À la grande horreur de ses amis, elle rougit.

— Eh bien... je suis une _fille_...

— Et alors ?

— Et alors... je... je m'intéresse aux garçons.

— Quoi !?

Ron était outré et Hermione plus rouge que jamais. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Il attendit un peu que tout le monde soit de nouveau occupé pour préciser le fond de sa pensée :

— Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! Celui qui traite de Sang-de... de Tu-Sais-Quoi chaque fois qu'il te croise dans les couloirs !

— Je sais bien que c'est Malfoy, je suis pas idiote, glapit-elle. Il est cruel, il est détestable, il est tout ce que tu veux, mais il est plutôt... beau garçon...

— Mais... mais... s'étrangla Ron. Mais il l'air d'avoir en permanence une bouse de Troll* sous le nez...

— Quand il n'a _pas_ cet air là, voyons !

— Ah bon, c'est possible ça ? demanda-t-il ingénument.

Harry ne dit rien. Draco Malfoy _beau _? Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur intéressante oui, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de _beau_... Et puis bon, les filles étaient un tel mystère pour lui que ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'Hermione trouve du charme à son pire ennemi.

— Et... – Ron avait du mal a trouver ses mots – tu es _attirée_ par lui ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne suis pas _attirée_ par lui ! répliqua Hermione un peu trop fort, et quelques visages se tournèrent à nouveau vers eux, certains amusés, d'autres franchement hilares. Hermione rougit encore plus furieusement.

— Enfin bref, conclut-elle, l'important n'est pas de savoir ce que je pense de lui, mais ce qu'il fabrique. Oh, s'il te plait, cesse de faire cette tête !

— Quoi, quelle tête je fais ? Non je pensais... on pourrait réessayer, proposa Ron d'un air de conspirateur. Tu sais... le polynectar...

— Non, non, Il a l'air de préparer son coup tout seul. Et c'était déjà monstrueusement risqué la première fois, il vaudrait mieux ne pas tenter le diable une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse découvrir quelque chose en la matière.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais savoir ce que Malfoy fabrique ?

— Un peu de silence, vous trois ! les héla Hagrid.

— Avec la carte du Maraudeur... et la cape d'invisibilité, enfin... tu vois quoi... chuchota Hermione d'un air entendu une fois que leur professeur eut détourné le regard.

— Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu mentionnes la carte sans exiger que je la remette à McGonagall !

— Je sais reconnaître mes torts, souffla-t-elle. Et puis, si Malfoy est vraiment un Mangemort, ou qu'il travaille pour eux, quelque chose me dit qu'on ferait bien de découvrir _vite_ ce qu'il garde dans sa grosse tête enflée, aussi belle soit-elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Très bien, on jettera un coup d'oeil ce soir, dit Harry.

— Mais quand même... _beau_... reprit Ron.

Et ils laissèrent là pour le moment le sujet de Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être assurés que Neville, Dean ou Seamus ne viendraient pas les déranger, tous trois se réfugièrent dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, et Harry sortit de sa malle la carte du Maraudeur. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie dans lequel se trouvaient les lettres de son correspondant, mais décida : "plus tard". Il éclaircit sa gorge et, inhabituellement cérémonieux, tapota le parchemin vierge en déclarant :

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Peu à peu, comme si l'encre sortait des fibres même du papier, des lignes se dessinèrent, des courbes, des formes crénelées, des points apparurent. Devant leur yeux s'étendait la carte de Poudlard tout entier, et l'emplacement de tout ses occupants, minuscules pattes de mouches libellées aux noms de ceux qu'elles représentaient.

— Il doit se trouver dans le coin, fit Harry à voix basse, en pointant du doigt la zone des cachots.

— Je ne le vois pas, déclara Ron au bout d'un moment.

— Attends, il est censé être en retenue, non ?

— Oui, je le vois ! déclara soudain Harry ! La salle de Potions.

Ils regardèrent un instant les deux petits points de Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était statique, sans doute installé derrière le bureau professoral à corriger des copies. Malfoy quant à lui allait et venait, s'arrêtait à un endroit, repartait d'où il était venu...

— Je parie qu'il nettoie les chaudrons ! Ça lui fait les pieds à ce sale petit rat ! fit un Ron aux anges, prenant apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer son pire ennemi s'abaisser à faire le ménage comme un Elfe de Maison, et à la façon moldue, s'il vous plait !

— Bah, soupira Hermione, pas de chance ce soir. Peut-être demain ?

— Attends ! Il est sorti.

Ils observèrent un moment le petit point. Sans surprise, celui-ci ne prit pas du tout la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, mais parcourut au contraire tout le château jusqu'à...

— La Tour d'Astronomie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire par là ?

— Peut-être que c'est là qu'il... fait ce qu'il fait ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. Comme endroit secret, c'est pas terrible... Peut-être qu'il attend quelqu'un ? C'est le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les amoureux de l'école.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry, qui se souvint que c'était là que son Inconnu l'avait convié.

— Oui, regarder les étoiles à deux, la main dans la main, ce genre de choses, quoi.

— Bon, on y va ? proposa Ron.

— Aller où ?

— Ben, à la Tour d'Astronomie, quelle question. Si tu n'es pas _jalouse_...

— Ron, arrête ça ! On pourrait mais...

— Mais quoi ?

— Mais la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry est trop petite pour nous trois, maintenant...

Harry la sortit de sa malle et voulut l'essayer. Effectivement, depuis leur première année où il pouvaient tous s'y cacher sans souci, il n'y avait désormais plus la place que pour une seule personne, ou deux, en se serrant bien. Ron était déçu.

— Bon, _qui_ y va, alors ? demanda-t-il.

— J'y vais, proposa Harry. Je connais un raccourci.

Et il en profiterait pour être seul un moment. Ses amis approuvèrent, mais, après quelques négociations, préférèrent garder la carte et surveiller ses progrès. Il sortit sans bruit du dortoir, et, après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à lui, de la salle commune.

Si la Tour d'Astronomie était à l'opposée du château par rapport aux cachots, elle était relativement proche de celle de Gryffondor, et il ne lui faudrait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Harry retrouva avec bonheur ce sentiment familier de solitude, et l'ambiance nocturne de Poudlard. Presque toutes les nuits, maintenant, il sortait sous le couvert de l'invisibilité, et marchait, errait, plutôt. Les lieux lui étaient maintenant tellement connus qu'il aurait pu lui-même rédiger sa propre carte du Maraudeur.

Ses pas l'avaient déjà amené à se balader près du département d'Astronomie, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais croisé personne. Le rendez-vous des amoureux ? L'Inconnu ne devait pas être au courant non plus.

Même s'il faisait déjà nuit, le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, aussi il y avait encore quelques élèves dans les couloirs, la plupart en route vers leur salle commune. Mais protégé par la cape, Harry goûtait le bonheur de n'être remarqué par personne, contrairement à ce dont il faisait l'expérience tous les jours, des dizaines de paires d'yeux le suivant partout où il allait. C'était très gênant et très irritant, à force, même après plus de quatre ans pendant lesquels il aurait cru pouvoir s'y habituer, ou même s'y résigner.

Finalement, il arriva à l'escalier menant en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Le gravir était toujours une épreuve, il y avait là au moins deux cent marches d'un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait être sans fin. Harry commença à l'emprunter très lentement, en faisant des pauses régulières, histoire de ne pas être essoufflé quand il arriverait en haut. Quand il y parvint enfin, il ne vit personne, cherchant du regard du côté des télescopes, ou de la rambarde qui offrait sur le parc une vue imprenable, quand un bruit très faible attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, et attendit...

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit se répéta. C'était un bruit de page qu'on tourne. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, s'offrit un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de sa vie.

Draco Malfoy était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur ; éclairé par la faible lueur de sa baguette pour laquelle il devait avoir murmuré l'incantation, il lisait. Il ne faisait rien de particulier, il avait un livre entre les mains, les jambes croisées sur le sol. Et sans son air "bouse de Troll", Harry ne put s'empêcher, comme frappé par la foudre, de le trouver...

beau...

Absorbé dans sa lecture, il était parfaitement détendu. Son visage semblait réagir à la moindre ligne, au moindre mot. Tantôt ses yeux s'agrandissaient de manière infinitésimale sous l'effet de la surprise, tantôt les commissures de ses lèvres s'écartaient d'un ou deux millimètres dans une esquisse de sourire. Toutes sortes d'émotions se lisaient tour à tour, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de la tendresse... Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ce visage _là_ pouvait se montrer si expressif, si délicat, et il resta frappé, interdit, ne pouvant plus bouger, l'impression d'avoir découvert quelque chose de trop intime et qu'il avait... oui, _honte_, de se trouver là, de perturber par sa simple présence un moment pareil, Malfoy ou pas Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, éclairé, presque caressé, par un rayon de lune. Les lèvres fines et roses, entrouvertes et mobiles, énonçaient silencieusement, secrètement chaque mot, comme si chacun d'eux était un cadeau précieux. Le nez fin, pointu, dont les narines s'écartaient timidement à chaque inspiration, la mâchoire tendre, les yeux... ces yeux aux cils immenses, au regard intense, qui semblaient vouloir dévorer le livre presque comme... un amant. Les sourcils dessinés avec art, légèrement arqués, d'un blond presque transparent, les prunelles d'un gris acier, profond, lumineux...

Quand Malfoy tournait une page, son regard remontait vers Harry et celui-ci avait l'impression que son cœur loupait un battement chaque fois qu'il croyait que le Serpentard l'avait remarqué, mais non. Il ne faisait que se reporter en haut de la page de gauche. Le bruit léger du papier faisait reprendre ses sens au Gryffondor, qui avait d'un coup le sentiment que le monde se rappelait brutalement à lui. Il percevait à nouveau le gémissement du vent dans les arbres, les bruits diffus et confus de la nature environnante, les échos du château. Mais tout de suite après, il s'abandonnait à nouveau dans la contemplation de cet étrange spectacle. Il valait mieux partir, et le plus rapidement possible, avant que son cœur ne batte assez fort dans sa poitrine pour que Malfoy risque de l'entendre.

Très doucement, en posant chaque pied au sol le plus délicatement possible, il reprit les escaliers et commença à les descendre avec le plus de soin possible. Une fois certain qu'il était hors de portée des oreilles de son ennemi, tout absorbé qu'il fut, il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir. Avait-il retenu sa respiration tout du long ? pensa-t-il absurdement. Il était... troublé. Non, pas troublé. Catapulté. La tête lui tournait. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? De voir Malfoy penché sur la fabrication de quelque artefact secret regorgeant de magie noire ? De le voir s'adressant à sa Marque des Ténèbres, qu'il n'avait pas au bras droit, comme dans un talkie-walkie ? — « Ici Malfoy-Echo-Sierra, me recevez-vous ? Over. » — « Ici Voldemort-Delta-Tango, je vous reçois 3 sur 5, il y a des interférences. Over ».

En tout cas, certainement pas à _ça_...

Et certainement pas à le trouver... _beau_.

Est-ce que c'était Hermione qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du choc de voir, pour la première fois, Malfoy dans un moment où il pensait être seul, s'abandonner à l'acte simple qu'était de lire un livre et de s'y sentir transporté ? De voir, finalement, un _autre_ Malfoy ? Est-ce que c'était possible, ça ? Non, non, non ! Malfoy était Malfoy, un sale petit rat de fils de Mangemort même pas digne de lécher la boue sur les semelles d'Harry.

Ok, il savait lire, et après ? Tout le monde sait lire ! Et si son ennemi voulait bouquiner dans un endroit aussi saugrenu et peu approprié qu'était le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, grand bien lui en fasse ! Et si son visage de fouine était parcouru de mille expressions minuscules et délicieuses, ce n'était pas le problème d'Harry, il n'aurait qu'à prendre un traitement contre la spasmophilie et voilà !

Harry se sentait en colère... Pourquoi ? Pour une fois que Malfoy n'avait rien dit, rien fait, n'avait même pas su qu'il était là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait furieux ? Furieux contre Malfoy d'avoir lu un maudit bouquin ? Ou bien furieux contre lui-même d'avoir... peu importe. Après tout, c'était là ce qu'il devait faire : venir espionner Malfoy et vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de prohibé. Mission accomplie, réponse : rien. Ou alors, il en savait encore moins du monde magique qu'il le croyait et ignorer que lire était le signe évident d'une pratique de la Magie Noire.

Il fut presque surpris d'entendre sa propre voix.

— _Caravelle_, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

La Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors ouvrit un œil.

— 'Mande pardon ? fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en observant le couloir vide qui s'étendait devant elle.

— _Caravelle_, répéta Harry.

— Oh, c'est vous ! La prochaine fois, retirez votre maudite cape !

Il entra sans dire un mot de plus et sursauta presque à voir Ron et Hermione, l'air extrêmement anxieux, l'attendre derrière la porte, avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient certainement surveillé le moindre de ses mouvements grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

— Alors ? demanda Hermione sans cérémonie. Tu es parti plus d'une heure !

— Quoi ?

— C'était bizarre, renchérit Ron. Tu bougeais pas du tout, et Malfoy non plus, on se demandait ce qu'il se passait, on se disait que tu avais eu un problème et qu'on devait aller voir nous-même.

Il avait dit tout ça dans un seul souffle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ faisait ? le pressa Hermione.

— Euh, rien... enfin il lisait et...

Un instant de silence.

— Et ?

— Et c'est tout.

Un instant de silence.

— Il lisait ?

— Et c'est tout ?

Harry était au bord de l'explosion.

— Oui, il lisait et c'est tout ! Je suis arrivé, je l'ai vu dans un coin, il avait un livre ouvert dans les mains et il le regardait en tournant une page de temps en temps, je suppose que ça s'appelle "lire" ; je l'ai observé un moment et je suis reparti, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?

— Tu l'as observé _une heure _?

— Je ne l'ai pas observé une heure ! se défendit Harry, qui en réalité n'en avait aucune idée. Cinq minutes, pas plus, je me suis peut-être baladé un peu...

— Non, la carte t'a montré aller droit vers l'Astronomie, rester là-bas _une heure_ et revenir directement ici...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ? Je ne suis pas...

— _Revelio Incantatem_, glapit Hermione, brandissant sa baguette d'un geste vif.

Harry la regarda, soudain interloqué, et regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose de particulier. Il lança vers son amie un regard étonné. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette, d'une main légèrement tremblante.

— Oui ?

Il ne trouvait rien de plus intelligent à dire. Hermione baissa son bras avec un soupir.

— Bon, au moins il ne t'a pas jeté de sort.

— Bien sûr que non, il _lisait_. Et je m'en serais souvenu, tu crois pas ?

— Il aurait pu modifier ta mémoire.

— Mais je ne suis pas resté _une heure_...

— Regarde par toi-même ! fit Hermione, excédée, en lui montrant l'horloge de la salle commune.

Il était presque onze heures du soir.

— Oui bon... je suis _peut-être _resté une heure, concéda Harry. Mais je m'en suis pas aperçu, je vous jure !

— C'est bizarre quand même. Et tu dis qu'il _lisait _?

— Oui, il _lisait _! En quelle langue il faut que je le dise ?

— Il lisait quoi ?

Ah, enfin une question pertinente !

— Euh... il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, et la baguette de Malfoy n'éclairait pas la couverture. Je ne sais pas.

— C'était peut-être un bouquin de magie noire ? proposa Ron.

Peut-être. Fallait-il leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu ? Fallait-il leur narrer l'expressivité de ce visage, dont les moindres petits muscles tressaillaient sous l'effet du moindre petit mot ? Fallait-il leur décrire le plaisir... non non, la curiosité, qu'il avait eu à mémoriser la forme de l'arrête du nez, la courbe du menton, la longueur des cils...

— Je ne pense pas, dit Harry en se grattant derrière l'oreille. Ça avait l'air d'être un bête roman.

— Un _roman _?

— Oui, un _roman_, on va pas recommencer ? Il _lisait_ un_ roman_.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

— Il avait l'air d'être... absorbé, comme dans une histoire. Si c'était un bouquin de Magie Noire, je suppose qu'il aurait pris des notes, ou qu'il aurait froncé les sourcils, qu'il aurait pris sa baguette ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Donc... comprit Ron, il _lisait_ un _roman_...

— Exactement, appuya Harry.

Il se demandait ce que ses deux amis trouvaient si extraordinaire au fait que Malfoy lise des romans. Certes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais au fond que savaient-ils de lui ? Si ça se trouve, le secret de Malfoy, c'était ça : s'isoler dans la tour d'Astronomie, et lire. Il y avait des choses plus bizarres. Harry lui-même... mais il ne voulait plus y penser.

— Et tu es resté _une heure _?

Ron n'en démordait pas. Et Hermione avait l'air d'être avide de savoir si Harry lui avait bien tout raconté. Il roula les yeux dans ses orbites.

— Oui, je suis resté _une heure_, et alors ? Je voulais vérifier...

— Vérifier quoi ?

— Ben, être sûr...

— Être sûr de quoi ?

— Ben qu'il lisait.

— C'est vrai qu'il faut bien au moins une heure pour faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui lit et quelqu'un qui danse la gigue tout nu avec une plume dans les fesses !

— Ron, enfin ! s'indigna Hermione. Donc, je résume. Malfoy _lisait_.

— C'est ça.

— Et c'est tout.

— C'est ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Bon, ben voilà. On va pas en faire tout un plat. Bonne nuit, les garçons.

Et elle partit sans dire un mot de plus, comme s'ils venaient de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, laissant un Harry un peu pris de court et un Ron complètement estomaqué. Ils échangèrent un regard, et décidèrent tacitement d'aller se coucher à leur tour. Une fois dans leur dortoir, il passèrent un pyjama et se mirent au lit. Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient l'air d'être déjà endormis. Harry se prépara la mort dans l'âme à une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, quand il entendit :

— Et tu dis qu'il _lisait _?

— Ron, que...

— Non, non, je plaisantais ! Bonne nuit Harry.

— Grmbl... 'nuit.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond dont il connaissait déjà le moindre détail, la moindre fissure, et laissa ses pensées s'évader. Quel moment étrange, il avait passé dans la Tour, comme suspendu dans le temps. S'était-il vraiment perdu si longtemps dans la contemplation de Malfoy ? Malfoy lui-même avait supporté si longtemps le contact de la pierre dure contre son dos. Quel livre pouvait donc être assez immersif pour en oublier ce genre de contingences ? Soudain, quelques mots dansèrent devant ses yeux, en lettres d'or. Le titre de ce que Malfoy lisait :

_À quoi rêvent les grillons ?_

oOoOoOo

* Oui, je sais, le troll étant bipède, fait-il des "bouses" techniquement parlant ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Mettons ça sur le compte du langage fleuri de Ron !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Cher(e) Inconnu(e)

**Cher(e) Inconnu(e)**

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla dans un sale état. Il avait mal au ventre, mal à la tête, mal au dos, mal partout. Il se retint à grand peine de vomir quand il bougea pour s'asseoir sur son lit et se préparer à se lever. Un fois debout, il fut pris de vertiges qui l'obligèrent à se retenir aux montants de son lit pour ne pas tomber. Bien sûr, il avait fait encore le même cauchemar, mais Harry pensa qu'il devrait être habitué, à présent... pouvait-on s'habituer à voir la même personne mourir devant ses yeux, toutes les nuits ?

Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh, il n'allait vraiment pas bien... Une nouvelle contraction le pris soudain à l'estomac et il se plia en deux. Il lança à Ron qui venait de se lever, à deux pas de là, un regard suppliant, et ce fut le noir...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il ne vit que du blanc, flou, lumineux. Puis, s'habituant, il distingua un plafond. Ce n'était pas celui de son dortoir. Tournant la tête difficilement, il sut qu'il était à l'Infirmerie. Pomfresh s'affairait à son bureau, le dos tourné ; à côté de lui, assis, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, anxieux et inquiets.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Tu t'es évanoui ! répondit Ron. Un instant t'étais debout, puis t'es tombé et...

— Et on t'a amené ici directement, conclut Hermione.

Il les considéra un moment, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

— Je me suis... évanoui ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est à toi de nous le dire, Harry ! dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche. On vois bien que tu vas mal, en ce moment ! Tu ne manges plus, tu as des grosses cernes sous les yeux en permanence, tu t'isoles tout le temps sous n'importe quel prétexte, on dirait que tu es tout le temps ailleurs... et tu refuses de nous en parler !

— Mais...

Harry ne trouvait pas les mots. Il croyait sincèrement bien se débrouiller, qu'il jouait son rôle à la perfection, que personne ne s'était aperçu de rien, et Hermione lui disait qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte ? Depuis combien de temps ?

— Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, poursuivit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous sommes tes amis depuis presque quatre ans et demi maintenant, on le voit bien quand il y a un problème. Tu n'es pas... très bon acteur...

— Mais... depuis longtemps ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Depuis le Terrier.

— Quoi ?

Ron lui lança un regard en coin, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, lui n'avait rien vu. Hermione était une observatrice redoutable.

— On ne t'a rien dit, continua-t-elle, parce qu'on voyait bien que tu ne voulais pas en parler... Mais si tu mets à t'évanouir comme ça sans raison, ça peut devenir dangereux. Alors, Harry, s'il te plait, _parle_-nous...

Son regard s'était fait implorant. Harry était au pied du mur. Ses amis savaient tout depuis le début, enfin, au moins Hermione, et ils avaient respecté son mutisme par... pudeur ? Harry se maudit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de se confier alors qu'il était au plus mal par... égoïsme, c'était le mot. Par égoïsme et par vanité, alors qu'il voulait que tous aient l'image d'un Harry Potter indifférent à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne de lui, depuis quand avait-il troqué le fameux Courage Gryffondor contre la Lâcheté Serpentard ? Il ne méritait pas Ron et Hermione. Vraiment pas.

— Je...

Il allait tout leur raconter quand Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans leur petit cénacle, portant une potion à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. Harry la remercia intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça maintenant.

— Bon, vous deux, dehors, les chassa-t-elle sans ménagement. Mon patient a besoin de soins et de repos. Allez, filez ! Vous l'aurez à nouveau ce soir.

— Ce soir, le prévint Hermione en sortant. Et je veux tout entendre, cette fois !

L'infirmière se tourna à nouveau vers Harry après avoir suivi les deux adolescents du regard alors qu'ils fermaient la porte derrière eux. Puis elle lui fourra le gobelet fumant dans les mains. Il le but sans dire un mot, avec une grimace quand le liquide âcre coula dans sa gorge.

— Bien. Potter, est-ce que vous prenez régulièrement de la potion de sommeil que je vous ai donnée ?

— Euh, non...

— J'en étais sûre, dit-elle dans un soupir d'exaspération. La griffe de coq n'a pas fait effet ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me demande ce genre de mixture.

— Non, je... apparemment, c'est un rêve magique, et je...

— Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez dit précisément de quoi vous souffrez, Potter. Mais non, monsieur préfère l'automédication, sans même avoir la _moindre_ idée du traitement qu'il lui conviendrait, et si un traitement a même lieu d'être ! La Guérisseuse ici, c'est moi ! Maintenant, vous me racontez tout, et _je_ décide ensuite ce qu'il faut faire. Et pas de faux-fuyants !

Elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était le seul élève à l'Infirmerie, aucune échappatoire possible. Finalement, comprenant bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lui raconta le cauchemar qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, la dépression, l'abattement. Les lettres qu'il avait écrites, sans les mentionner pour autant, lui furent d'une certaine aide. Il avait déjà exprimé par des mots ce qui le rendait malheureux, et c'était plus facile la deuxième fois, même s'il avait l'impression de trahir un secret, quoi qu'il sût que l'Infirmière était tenue par le secret professionnel. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de celle-ci passa de sévère, à soucieux, pour finir complètement choqué.

— Mais... mais... articula-t-elle une fois qu'Harry s'était tu. Et vous n'êtes jamais venu me voir ! Pas une fois ! Sauf pour me demander... non, exiger de moi une concoction qui n'a rien, mais alors _rien_ à voir avec votre affliction !

Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse, en baissant la tête.

— Où êtes-vous allé pêcher l'idée désastreuse que de la griffe de coq pourrait vous aider ?

— Euh... on me l'a conseillé...

— _Qui_ vous l'a conseillé ?

— Un ami...

— Et qui est cet "ami", que j'aille lui dire deux mots ?

Harry la regarda sans répondre. Que valait-il mieux répondre ? La vérité ? « Oui, Madame Pomfresh, j'ai pris une potions sur les conseils de quelqu'un que je ne connais absolument pas, dont je ne connais pas le nom ni même ce à quoi il ressemble, on s'est juste écrit quelques lettres ». Non, certainement pas la vérité, la Guérisseuse risquait d'en faire une crise d'apoplexie. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle baissa les bras.

— Vous me décevez, Potter, vous vous comportez comme un enfant. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

Elle fit quelques allers-retours devant le lit d'Harry avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus professionnelle, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, content d'en avoir fini et d'avoir esquivé cette dernière question.

— Bon, ce cauchemar que vous faites n'est assurément pas naturel. Il est résultat d'un traumatisme important et... Merlin sait que je vous comprends. Malheureusement je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de traitement adapté, de remède-miracle ou autre. Du temps, Potter et du repos. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vais aussi vous prescrire une potion, à prendre avant chaque repas. Ça va stimuler votre appétit. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

— C'est une potion qui se gâte vite, aussi vous devrez aller en chercher tous chez le professeur Rogue, je lui dirais d'en préparer régulièrement pour vous. Et je m'assurerais personnellement que vous suivez votre traitement à la lettre, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

— Le professeur Rogue ? Mais...

— Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

— Oui...

— Bien. En attendant, je vous garde pour la journée. Pas de visite. Et essayez de dormir. Même si vous faites des... ce... cauchemar, vous en avez besoin. Je serai dans mon bureau.

Elle laissa Harry seul, troublé et honteux. Mais c'était bien ce qu'il se disait, que son masque allait bien finir par tomber à un moment ou à un autre. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce fût à ce moment là, et de cette manière-là. Pourquoi s'était-il évanoui ? Il n'y avait rien eu de différent cette nuit, ou même avant, il avait été certes un peu énervé en rentrant de la Tour d'Astronomie, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Mais était-ce la raison ? Ou peut-être parce que son corps, à qui il refusait sommeil et nourriture depuis trop longtemps avait décidé de se rappeler violemment à son bon vouloir ?

Oui, Harry s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, ils étaient ses amis, non ? Les amis ne sont-ils pas censés tout se dire ? Il avait craint leur réaction. En fait, il avait eu peur qu'ils réagissent exagérément. Jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé de croire en la gravité de sa situation, mais s'il se mettait à se retrouver à l'Infirmerie sans raison apparente, c'est qu'il y avait un vrai problème.

Pourquoi, pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui aille de travers ? Alors qu'il croyait être en bonne voie pour remonter la pente, tout s'écroulait à nouveau. C'était déprimant. Sans compter les suite de cette histoire. Tout Poudlard était à présent au courant de son évanouissement, il en était certain. Ce genre de choses ne restent jamais secrètes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter le Survivant et que le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient épiés en permanence. Il pouvait presque voir Malfoy exploser de joie devant lui à l'idée qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle occasion en or d'insulter et d'humilier le Gryffondor.

Bien sûr, il fut incapable de dormir ou même d'avaler quoique ce soit dans la journée, et Mme Pomfresh dut rapporter, non sans moult manifestations de déception, le plateau-repas que les cuisines lui avaient préparé. Et pour ne rien arranger, il faisait grand beau dehors, sans doute l'une des dernières journées de beau temps que le Soleil consentiraient à leur offrir. Il aurait pu sortir, s'asseoir dans l'herbe du parc et profiter un peu d'air frais avant la longue traversée de l'hiver.

Finalement, après ce qui lui eut semblé être une éternité, il put enfin sortir.

— Et n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher votre potion chez le Professeur Rogue ! le rappela Pomfresh alors qu'il se préparait à franchir le seuil de l'Infirmerie. Pour ce soir, prenez ça.

Harry la remercia d'un grognement et se rendit à la Grande Salle où il fit une entrée... remarquée. Le repas du soir avait déjà commencé et malgré tout ses efforts pour se rendre invisible, il n'avait pas sa cape sur lui, et quand une personne seule passait l'immense porche au-delà duquel s'étendaient les quatre immenses tables des Maisons, cela se remarquait. D'autant plus quand la personne en question s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'elle sortait de l'Infirmerie où elle avait été transportée après un petit évanouissement matinal tout ce qu'il y avait plus normal.

Le premier Serpentard à le remarquer le pointa du doigt, une rumeur commença à monter et bientôt se fut toute la table qui fit résonner ses rires cruels jusqu'à la voûte enchantée, tandis qu'Harry, rouge pivoine et ayant tout donné pour être ailleurs, s'assit à côté de Ron. Au fond, il voyait Draco Malfoy se tordre de rire le plus bruyamment et le plus ostensiblement possible en mimant ce qu'il croyait s'être passé : Harry tombant au sol, le dos de sa main sur son front, une expression de douleur tragique sur le visage, comme une mauvaise actrice.

— Harry ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle le voyait se laisser tomber sur le banc en face d'elle. Ça va mieux ?

— Pas terrible, fit-il un peu irrité. Pourquoi est-ce que Pomfresh a voulu me garder _toute_ la journée ?

— Tu t'es vu dans un miroir, dernièrement ?

— Oui... euh, enfin, non, peut-être, je sais pas, pourquoi ?

— Eh Potter, on a vu un Détraqueur ? lui cria Malfoy de sa table, récoltant une nouvelle brassée de rires mauvais.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le Serpentard siégeait comme un Prince entouré de sa Cour, droit et hautain. Il sortit la petite fiole contenant la Potion d'Appétit que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh et mélangea le contenu à son jus de citrouille.

— Et faut que j'aille chercher de cette potion tous les jours chez Rogue... C'est censé me faire manger ou un truc dans le genre.

Ron grimaça comme si on l'avait frappé. Neville qui les écoutait laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et d'horreur mêlées, comme s'il eut prononcé le nom de "Voldemort". Néanmoins, l'effet de la potion fut quasi-instantané et sans même qu'Harry s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à manger.

— Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, déplora Hermione, exactement comme Mrs Weasley l'aurait fait.

— Et le match contre Serpentard approche, fit Ron, que la perspective semblait frapper de tétanie. D'ailleurs, ils ont choisi leur nouvel Attrapeur.

— Ah bon ? C'est qui ?

— Lui.

Ron lui pointa du doigt un cinquième année taciturne. Exactement comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Tenant plus de l'armoire que de l'être humain, l'allure patibulaire, il ne cessait de jeter des petits regards autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à être soudainement attaqué.

— Théodore Nott, cracha Seamus, un air de profond dégoût sur son visage.

Génial, pensa Harry, un autre fils de Mangemort, tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Comment est-ce que les Serpentards _font_ pour choisir leurs joueurs ? se désola Ron. Celui-là risque de casser son balai en deux à la minute où il l'enfourchera.

— Ils ont dû lui donner le poste plus pour essayer de me faire tomber de mon balai que pour attraper le Vif d'Or, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

— Ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! prévint Hermione.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci ! lâcha-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Les matchs Gryffondor-Serpentard n'avaient jamais été très fair-play, et Harry se disait avec amertume que celui-là allait être encore pire que les autres. Ron n'était toujours pas très sûr de lui, toujours aussi nerveux au poste de Gardien, même s'il s'en tirait honorablement lors des entraînements. Il n'était pas Oliver Wood, bien sûr, mais il parvenait à faire quelques belles balles. Mais contre des Serpentards brutaux et furieux ? Pour l'instant, son ami n'en laissait rien paraître, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il pâlissait et se mettait à renverser des choses à chaque mention du match imminent. Et pour une fois, ils ne parlèrent plus de Quidditch.

Harry resta longtemps attablé, même après avoir fini de manger, histoire de s'être assuré que le gros des Serpentards s'était levé de table pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Ron ne l'attendirent pas, ce dernier avait un devoir de Potions qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé, et Hermione, comme d'habitude, prenait de l'avance dans ses révisions pour les BUSEs. L'insomnie a quand même du bon, pensa Harry, c'est qu'il n'était pas en retard pour ses devoirs. Au moins, ça l'occupait quelque heures, et parfois même, il était suffisamment fatigué pour s'endormir immédiatement.

Profitant de la sortie d'un groupe de septièmes années de Poufsouffle, il fut hors de la Grande Salle, mais au lieu de se rendre à la Tour Gryffondor, il prit la direction de la Bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas oublié la petite séance de lecture de Malfoy et le titre du livre qu'il lisait. Après tout, c'était peut-être un ouvrage de Magie Noire, pour ce qu'il en savait, et que le Serpentard, tordu comme il l'était, le dévorait comme s'il s'était agi d'un roman particulièrement intéressant. Dans le doute, et pour ne pas risquer des oreilles indiscrètes, il griffonna "À quoi rêvent les grillons" sur un morceau de parchemin alors qu'il était en chemin. Écrire à la plume en marchant était un exercice périlleux, aussi, entre deux ratures, son œuvre ressemblait plus à celle d'un enfant de six ans qui venait tout juste d'apprendre l'alphabet bâton, mais c'était lisible, au moins.

La Bibliothèque était un de ces lieux hors du temps et tranquilles. Les étagères ramassées les unes sur les autres, couvertes de livres jusqu'au plafond, étouffaient tous les bruits et jetaient une chape de coton sur l'atmosphère. Les quelques bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit jetaient des ombres fantasmagoriques et partout flottait cette odeur de vieille encre et de parchemin ancien. Ce n'était pas vraiment au goût d'Harry, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Hermione aimait tant s'y trouver. Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit était "studieux".

Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, était assise à son bureau et signait quelques fiches d'emprunt pour les classer méticuleusement dans des petites boîtes portant des symboles étranges qu'elle seule sans doute pouvait comprendre. N'ayant aucune envie de fouiller les rayons par lui-même, Harry s'approcha d'elle en tremblant légèrement et celle-ci lui lança un regard sévère.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

— Euh... fit timidement Harry en lui donnant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné le titre. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous pouvez me dire sur ce livre.

Elle eut l'air un instant surprise, puis suspicieuse. Après avoir déchiffré difficilement ce qu'avait gribouillé Harry, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle poussa un glapissement, sans aucune considération pour le silence du lieu qu'elle-même était censée devoir faire respecter.

— Nous ne possédons _pas_ ce genre d'ouvrages, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez pas honte de me demander ça ? Dehors ! Dehors !

— Mais justement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! se défendit Harry.

— Et vous faites très bien ! C'est scandaleux... penser que je... Dehors !

Elle roula des yeux d'un air hystérique, et sous les yeux des quelques élèves présents qui s'étaient retournés, amusés ou exaspérés, pour observer la scène, se leva de son bureau et poussa Harry sans ménagement hors de la Bibliothèque, en lui fourrant son morceau de parchemin dans les main comme s'il risquait de lui donner la lèpre. Et sans qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, il se retrouva à la porte.

Pendant un moment, il ne put plus bouger. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Mais au moins, cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : ce _devait_ être un ouvrage de Magie Noire. Et pas n'importe lequel, visiblement. Et malgré ce que lui avait dit Mme Pince, il se jura de vérifier dans la Réserve à la faveur de la nuit et de sa cape d'Invisibilité.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il n'avait pas demandé à Hermione. Il n'avait même pas envisagé une seule seconde l'idée de lui demander, même s'il savait que celle-ci connaissait presque aussi bien la Bibliothèque que la bibliothécaire elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas songé ? Est-ce que c'était maintenant devenu une habitude de ne penser à ses amis qu'en dernier recours ? En soupirant, il se remis en route vers sa salle commune. « Décidément, tout va de travers », pensa-t-il pour la trentième fois cette semaine.

Non, réfléchit-il, il n'avait pas demandé à Hermione parce qu'il savait qu'elle ferait immédiatement le lien avec le livre que lisait Malfoy. Ce n'était pas très habile de lui dire un jour qu'il ne se souvenait pas du titre, et le lendemain s'en enquérir. Mais cela revenait au même... _Pourquoi_ ne le lui avait-il pas confié immédiatement ? Il ne s'en était pas souvenu pour le moment, mais au repas, ou même à l'Infirmerie, il aurait pu lui poser la question. Alors, par la barbe de Merlin, _pourquoi_ voulait-il garder pour lui le titre du livre que Malfoy lisait ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à vouloir le considérer comme un secret ? Et pourquoi, une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire qu'il valait mieux que ces questions restent sans réponse...

Et, bien qu'il en fut lui-même le premier surpris, il ne dit rien à Hermione. Au lieu de ça, il s'installa avec elle et Ron et refit avec eux son devoir de Potions qu'il avait déjà fait l'avant-veille. Mais bien évidemment, c'était bourré de fautes et d'inexactitudes, aussi, il ne perdit pas son temps, même s'il songeait avec amertume que, aussi bon que son travail pût être, Rogue lui mettrait la même note que d'habitude, c'est à dire la pire possible.

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e), _(écrivait Harry le soir même)

_J'ai été surpris de voir que tu me proposais un rendez-vous. Pourtant, il m'a semblé que tu avais établi clairement que tu préférais ne pas connaître ma réelle identité et réciproquement. Que s'est-il passé ? _

_Je me suis inquiété d'abord, et ensuite, je vais être franc, j'étais énervé contre toi. C'était ça qui comptait, non ? S'échanger des lettres sans se connaître, afin de pouvoir tout se dire sans crainte de se juger mutuellement. Et puis, pourquoi si tôt ? Pourquoi si vite ?_

_Je ne viendrai pas au rendez-vous que tu me proposes. D'abord parce que c'est risqué de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit _(Harry ne pensait pas à lui, mais à l'Inconnu surtout)_, et ensuite parce que je ne veux vraiment pas savoir qui tu es. Mais je te respecte quand même assez pour t'écrire cette lettre, pour ne pas que tu m'attendes inutilement, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le vent et le froid de la Tour d'Astronomie. _

_Je veux être honnête alors je vais te le dire : je t'en veux. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir laissé pendant deux longues semaines sans aucune nouvelle de toi, et je t'en ai voulu encore plus d'avoir souhaité me rencontrer. Je ne veux pas te voir et crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me voir non plus. Ensuite, je t'en ai voulu pour cette histoire de Potion de Sommeil qui a eu des suites... déplaisantes. Et enfin, je t'en veux parce que rien ne pourra être pareil entre nous. Je croyais que nous avions établi une certaine confiance et un respect mutuel, peut-être un peu vite, peut-être un peu désespérément, mais j'étais sincère._

_Et puis, il est venu, ce temps, où je ne peux plus me cacher d'aller au plus mal. Mes amis s'en sont aperçu, bien sûr, en fait, ils s'en étaient aperçu depuis longtemps mais avaient préféré respecter mon silence. Je pense faire mon chemin avec eux désormais, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi leur amitié, rien n'a changé entre nous. J'ai de la chance de les avoir, et une petite voix me dit que je ne les mérite pas. _

_Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à t'écrire, après ça. Quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous, a brisé un équilibre fragile, et je ne sais pas si c'est possible de le réparer. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que tu me comprendras. J'ai passé de bons moments en ta compagnie et j'ai eu l'impression d'avancer. Grâce à toi, peut-être, je vais pouvoir me tourner à nouveau vers l'avenir, et Merlin sait si celui-ci est sombre et incertain. Mais j'ai envie d'aller mieux, j'ai envie de sortir de ma déprime, je veux arrêter de me complaire dans mon malheur, et ce sont ces quelques lettres passées en ta compagnie qui m'ont fait comprendre à quel point c'était ce que je souhaitais. J'ai encore du boulot devant moi bien sûr, aujourd'hui encore, j'ai menti et dissimulé quelque chose d'important, du moins je crois que c'est important. Mais je suis en bonne voie, on va dire. _

_Avec regrets,_

_Quelqu'un._

Après une courte hésitation, Harry prit un second morceau de parchemin, qu'il irait déposer dans la Tour d'Astronomie, vers minuit :

_Du courrier t'attend à l'endroit habituel. Je ne viendrai pas ce soir._

_PS : si vous n'êtes pas le destinataire de ce message, prière de le laisser en place._

_PPS : Si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, vous n'êtes _pas_ le destinataire de ce message._

Il contempla son œuvre, légèrement amer. Après tout, cela était mieux ainsi. Correspondre avec son mystérieux inconnu avait été une parenthèse heureuse, salvatrice, mais une parenthèse. Et qui venait de se refermer. Ron, Hermione et les autres étaient ses véritables amis, et c'était vers eux qu'il se devait de se tourner dans ses moments de doute. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

Cette nuit même, il déposa sa première lettre à la Salle sur Demande, qui s'était changée une nouvelle fois en boîte aux lettres. Si celle-ci disparaissait dans les trois jours qui précédaient le rendez-vous, Harry saurait que l'autre l'avait eu. Sinon, il s'en tiendrait à son plan initial de déposer sa seconde lettre, bien en évidence, dans la Tour d'Astronomie mardi soir peu avant minuit. Pour le coup, il avait falsifié un peu son écriture, en espérant que cela suffise.

Comme il l'avait craint, sa première lettre était toujours au même endroit le lendemain, et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce le surlendemain. Mardi soir donc, vers minuit moins dix, il prit son deuxième parchemin et sa cape d'invisibilité et, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir un trouble certain en plus d'un très mauvais pressentiment, il prit la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, en se demandant s'il allait pouvoir résister à sa curiosité.

Bien sûr, il avait été curieux de l'identité de son mystérieux correspondant et avait caressé plus d'une fois l'idée de se rendre au rendez-vous, mais rapidement, sa raison reprenait le dessus et comprenait que c'était quelque chose qu'il valait mieux éviter à tout prix. Mais là, à deux doigts d'y être... Il pourrait peut-être juste attendre ? Caché sous la cape, il verrait juste de qui il s'agissait, jetterait un coup d'oeil, verrait sans doute une adolescente de Serdaigle longiligne et morose comme il s'était plu à imaginer. Mais non, ce ne serait pas juste. Il se contenterait de déposer son parchemin bien en évidence et visible depuis la porte et partirait sans demander son reste. Ce serait pour le mieux.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'il empruntait, et s'arrêta, mortifié. Il n'avait pas pris la carte du Maraudeur et n'avait même pas pris la peine de la consulter avant de partir. Et si quelqu'un... Les pas s'approchèrent et, dans la faible lueur, Harry put voir de qui il s'agissait...

Malfoy ! pensa-t-il.

Celui jetait des regards fréquents autour et derrière lui, comme s'il craignait être surpris, ce qui était probablement le cas. Et de toute évidence, il se rendait... à la Tour d'Astronomie. Juste à ce moment critique, il avait fallu que le Serpentard, encore une fois ! soit l'intrus ! Harry le suivit le plus doucement possible. Heureusement, ses baskets moldues aux semelles attendries par un usage intensif faisaient beaucoup moins de bruit que les chaussures de Malfoy.

Très rapidement, ils furent tous deux en haut et, comme samedi, le Serpentard s'installa à l'endroit qui devait lui être habituel, il n'avait pas remarqué Harry, et sortit de son sac le même livre qu'il lisait déjà quelques jours auparavant. Le Gryffondor pestait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, Malfoy avait vue sur toute la pièce, et déposer son mot en bas de la Tour était hors de propos. Il faisait trop sombre et le risque qu'un professeur ou Rusard passe était trop grand. Et qu'allait faire son Inconnu quand il viendrait ? Il verrait le Serpentard, croyant qu'il correspondait avec lui, ne comprendrait pas, croirait s'être fait piéger. Comment le prévenir ?

Harry pesta intérieurement, encore une fois, et sans même s'en apercevoir, Malfoy foutait encore ses plans en l'air, ça devait être une seconde nature chez lui. Son regard tomba sur lui. Et fut frappé une seconde fois. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Qu'il eut été surpris que le blond puisse se comporter en être humain la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi était quelque chose... mais la seconde ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la surprise, c'était... différent. Un autre sentiment. Et un mot apparut dans son esprit, aussi brillant et aussi clair que s'il avait été gravé au burin directement dans son cerveau...

_..._beau_..._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait Malfoy beau et cela faillit lui faire perdre les pédales. D'où lui venait cette pensée pour le moins étrange et incongrue ? Mais il était bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, Malfoy était beau, et Hermione avait tout à fait raison. Ses traits avaient une finesse toute féminine, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui dansaient sur son front dans la brise légère avaient quelque chose d'angélique, sa peau pâle ressemblait à une figure de porcelaine et Harry se dit, malgré lui, qu'elle devait être très douce, cette peau...

Frappé d'horreur, il détourna le regard... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui pour qu'il aille jusqu'à imaginer la douceur de la peau de Malfoy ? Et puis c'était Malfoy, merde ! Peu importait que sa peau soit soyeuse ou rêche comme du papier de verre, il était Malfoy, _Malfoy _! Son pire ennemi, un fils de Mangemort, un toutou de Voldemort, un sale rat de Serpentard, un infatué pétri d'orgueil et prétentieux ! Il pouvait être aussi beau qu'il le souhaitait, il restait Malfoy.

Et un Malfoy qui se trouvait au pire endroit au pire moment. N'avait-il pas pu choisir un autre jour ou aller ailleurs pour le lire, son fichu bouquin ?

Soudain, le Serpentard fit un geste, Harry le regarda à nouveau plein d'espoir, en se disant qu'il allait partir, mais non, il n'avait fait que se déplacer un peu de côté pour regarder l'heure à l'horloge sur le mur... C'est vrai, ça, quelle heure était-il ? Harry lui même se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir la consulter à son tour, doucement, pour minimiser le frottement de sa cape et de ses vêtements, même si le vent qui soufflait assez fort cette nuit là couvrait la majorité des petits bruits qu'il pouvait produire.

_Une heure moins cinq !_

Il avait encore passé presque _une heure_ à observer Malfoy ? Et sans même s'en rendre compte ! Harry se savait malade, mais à ce point... Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour déguerpir, même si l'idée de laisser l'Inconnu croiser Malfoy n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait partir, vite, ou peut-être... oui, peut-être attendre en bas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas, _vraiment pas_, rencontrer son correspondant, mais qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Le connaître ou bien s'enfuir comme un lâche ? Peut-être pouvait-il rester sous sa cape ? Non... Une seule personne possédait une cape d'invisibilité à Poudlard, et Malefoy le savait.

Harry était perdu, tiraillé entre ces deux perspectives tout aussi peu souhaitables l'une que l'autre... Malfoy avait encore bougé. Ce coup-ci il rangeait son livre ! Est-ce qu'in extremis, à la dernière seconde partirait-il ? Le Gryffondor fut saisi une nouvelle fois d'un fol espoir. Espoir qu'il dut abandonner encore, avec amertume. Le Serpentard s'était levé et après un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge, fit mine de s'approcher de la rambarde qui surplombait le parc. Et entre la rambarde et le mur du fond, pile au milieu, il y avait Harry...

Celui-ci s'écarta vivement. Il avait beau être invisible, il n'était pas intangible pour autant, et la lunette d'un télescope heurtant brutalement ses reins, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

En une fraction de seconde, Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et regardait le vide devant lui suspicieusement.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Harry bloqua sa respiration, et ne fit plus un bruit, plus un geste... Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, pensait-il désespérément. Mais Malfoy poursuivit :

— Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Potter, si c'est toi sous cette foutue cape je t'arrache les tripes !

Silence. Malfoy continuait de chercher du regard, la baguette haute, menaçante.

— Un sort de pétrification ? proposa Malfoy. _Petrificus Tot..._

— Attends !

À contrecoeur, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait aussi sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur le Serpentard. Le visage de celui-ci, si détendu quelques minutes auparavant se tordit immédiatement d'un mélange de haine et de triomphe.

— Je le savais ! Il y a longtemps que tu m'espionnes ? T'apprécie le spectacle ? ajouta-t-il entre ses dents, son expression furieuse se mâtinant d'un peu d'inquiétude à présent.

— Je viens d'arriver, mentit Harry.

— Et tu vas repartir immédiatement d'où tu viens ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'es ici et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'attends quelqu'un et...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, comme si une idée particulièrement affreuse venait de traverser son esprit, et il se mit à trembler. Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis...

— Je crois... je crois que c'est moi que tu attends, souffla-t-il la tête basse.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà, Harry et Draco se sont finalement rencontrés, mais la confrontation, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus maintenir ce rythme de publication quasi quotidien. J'avais du temps devant moi et j'ai donc pu en profiter, mais je vais être un peu moins libre ces quelques jours, je suis désolé. Mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite. Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !

Oswald


	6. Je te hais, moi non plus

**Je te hais, moi non plus**

oOoOoOo

Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb tomba entre eux. Même le vent, intimidé, semblait vouloir se taire, même les créatures de la Forêt turent leurs voix et parurent écouter, même le Temps s'était arrêté, distrait de sa course. Deux jeunes sorciers, l'un en face de l'autre, si différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant unis par une seule et même haine, réciproque, éternelle, indestructible, une inimité d'airain que rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre ; deux jeunes sorciers qui découvraient dans le même temps, frappés de la plus indicible horreur, que c'était entre eux qu'ils s'étaient échangés leurs pensées les plus intimes.

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné, comme si la réalité de la situation avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne dans son esprit aboutissant à son extinction totale. Malfoy n'était pas en reste, il avait même cessé de trembler de fureur, comme une statue de cire sous la lune pâle, parfaitement immobile. Dans son visage décomposé se lisaient des dizaines d'émotions, comme si ayant laissé tomber son masque d'arrogance, il s'était remis à lire et accumuler sans s'en débarrasser le moindre de ces micro-sentiments qui le traversaient. De l'horreur, en tout premier lieu, du dégoût, de la haine, de la surprise, de la peur, de la fatigue, de l'espoir, de la déception, de la joie bafouée, de l'incompréhension, de la désillusion. Et si Harry avait été en état de penser, il se serait sûrement étonné, bien qu'il en ait été par deux fois déjà le spectateur privilégié, de l'expressivité de ce visage d'ordinaire froid comme une pierre tombale.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans même bouger un seul sourcil, continuant à se tenir en joue pour la forme. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, Malfoy prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla un inattendu et tonitruant :

« MEEEERDE ! »

à la lune. L'effet fut celui d'un verre d'eau glacée jeté à la figure d'un dormeur : un réveil brutal, désagréable, mais radical. Harry prit une grande et profonde inspiration comme s'il sortait d'une longue apnée et les sens lui revinrent immédiatement. Il fit quelque pas en arrière, et toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, observa Malfoy en coin.

Celui-ci était passé de l'immobilité la plus absolue et la plus parfaite à une agitation frénétique et désespérée. Il allait, venait, s'accoudait à la rambarde, repartait vers le mur, faisait trois tours, sur lui même, retournait vers Harry la baguette brandie dans l'intention de lui jeter un sort, se ravisait au dernier moment, reprenait sa tête entre ses mains tout en marmonnant continuellement une série de « merde ! » et de « putain de bordel ! » comme une litanie. Une fois qu'il fut stationné plus de cinq secondes, Harry jugea que c'était là le bon moment pour intervenir :

— Malfoy... commença-t-il.

— TOI ! Ne me parle pas... lui cracha celui-ci, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du Gryffondor. Tu dis un seul mot, et je change ta langue en crapaud !

Il reprit sa tête entre ses main une nouvelle fois et tira ses traits d'une façon grotesque.

— Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ? se murmura-t-il. Comment j'ai pu être aussi DÉBILE ? hurla-t-il. Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est PAS VRAI !

Il considéra Harry un long moment, les yeux encore écarquillés de fureur et de stupeur mêlées. Celui-ci repartit dans son mutisme, jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas tenter d'autres interventions, avant que le blond se fût totalement calmé... si tant est que ce moment pût arriver un jour. Il n'osait pas non plus tout simplement tourner les talons et partir, il avait même l'impression que le moindre geste de sa part ne lui vaudrait que sortilèges ou maléfices quelconques tant le Serpentard était dans un état de folie furieuse.

Harry lui-même, bien que moins démonstratif, n'était guère plus calme. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de mille émotions et il lui semblait que son cœur était près d'imploser à chaque seconde. Bien sûr, il y avait la surprise, la cruelle surprise de découvrir quelle était la véritable identité de son Cher Inconnu (plus besoin des E entre parenthèses, maintenant), et qu'il avait ouvert son cœur et ses pensées à... Draco Malfoy... alors qu'il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione. Il s'était confié à son pire ennemi en lieu et place de ses meilleurs amis et... c'était le monde à l'envers. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'y avait pas cru, pensant que le Serpentard se trouvait à cet endroit à cette heure par un hasard malheureux.

Ensuite, venait la consternation, l'impression d'avoir été abusé, trahi, presque violé ; la colère, bien sûr, la fureur dévorante de savoir ce qu'il avait partagé avec celui envers lequel il ne voulait vouer que haine et mépris. Pour finir par la pensée, bien plus terrifiante, bien plus troublante, des perspectives et des implications. Harry ne voulait rien savoir, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, mais pourtant l'évidence était là. Sans savoir qui il était, il s'était pris à apprécier son Inconnu, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à l'estimer, à le respecter, à éprouver de la gratitude, à désirer le connaître ses goûts, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il aimait manger... Malfoy ! Malfoy, qui de toute évidence, avait connu les mêmes choses. Et qui, visiblement, contre toute attente, semblait à présent se calmer...

Comme sorti d'un rêve, Harry le voyait appuyé contre la rambarde et regardait le parc en contrebas, le regard absent. Non, non, tout ça était trop absurde, trop extraordinaire. Comme si un dieu sadique, là-haut, jouait avec leur vie et s'amusait à croiser leurs destins, juste pour le plaisir d'observer leurs conflits. Ou alors, c'était un hasard, une fantastique coïncidence, combien y avait-il de chances pour que quelque chose de pareil se produisît ? Ou alors, encore une fois, ça leur arrivait à _eux_ parce que c'était exactement le genre-de-choses-qui-n'arrivent-qu'aux-autres.

— Je... hésita Malfoy sans le regarder, d'un ton étrangement serein. Je pensais que tu serais quelqu'un d'autre...

— Je veux bien le croire...

À nouveau, le silence se fit entre eux. Moins lourd, moins chargé d'intentions belliqueuses, plus aéré, mais pas plus agréable pour autant. Un blanc. Après s'être parlé si librement, ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Et vraisemblablement, il n'auraient plus rien à se dire. Malfoy secoua la tête et murmura un « Potter... » comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas. Soudain, il se retourna, un peu de sa fureur revenue, mais pas tout à fait :

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours...

— Et moi alors ! le coupa Harry sachant pertinemment ce que son adversaire allait dire. Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de te trouver toujours sur mon chemin ? Et maintenant il a fallu que...

Sa voix se brisa. Tout deux connaissaient la fin de la phrase, mais n'osaient pas aborder le sujet à haute voix. C'était un nouveau motif de surprise pour Harry, il se serait attendu à ce que le Serpentard lui cite des passages entiers de ses lettres, les plus intimes, les plus secrets ; afin de mieux l'humilier, d'en faire profiter toute l'école, et rire de lui sur les thèmes de : « Alors, Potter, on a encore fait des cauchemars ? Mais quel âge t'as, Potter ? Cinq ans ? » ou de « Alors, Potter, on fait une petite dépression ? On veut une potion pour soigner l'âme ? »... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry jugeait rétrospectivement le ton de ses lettres un peu trop mélodramatique... Voire même un peu risible, parfois. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à l'écrit. Ce n'est pas facile d'exprimer le malheur, encore moins le sien, quand on le vit de l'intérieur.

Mais cette idée n'avait même pas traversé Malfoy, apparemment. Parce qui lui aussi en avait dit beaucoup. Rien de concret, de tangible, mais déjà beaucoup, et assez pour servir d'arme entre les mains d'un ennemi.

Les deux garçons étaient à égalité. Et du coup, les scores retombaient à zéro partout. Mais avec cette chose en plus, ces secrets qu'ils avaient partagés, ces élucubrations adolescentes existentielles... Fallait-il simplement l'ignorer ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Repartir dans la vie comme avant, se détester comme avant, sachant ce que l'autre savait... Quelle était la réponse à cette question ? Y avait-il seulement une réponse ? Et c'était cette incertitude, ce dilemme, qui leur dévorait les entrailles...

— Pas un mot ! dit Malfoy après un long moment de silence.

Ce n'était pas une menace ni un avertissement, ni même un reproche puisqu'il n'avait rien dit, mais Harry comprit, à juste titre : "Pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque".

— Non, pas un mot, approuva-t-il.

— On en parle à personne.

— À personne.

— On ne s'écrit plus.

— Non.

— On se parle plus.

— Non.

— On ne se regarde même plus...

— Non.

— Bien, conclut Malfoy. Parfait.

Harry comprit qu'il pouvait partir. Il étaient arrivés à un accord, un statu quo. Peut-être pas le meilleur, mais quelles alternatives avaient-ils ? Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la porte quand...

— Et... ajouta Malfoy d'une voix plus traînante que jamais.

Il pivota. Le Serpentard s'était retourné et se trouvait adossé à la rambarde, le regard planté sans ciller dans les yeux d'Harry. Il poursuivit :

— Si tu te sers contre moi de ce que j'ai écrit...

La moutarde monta au nez d'Harry. Ne venaient-ils pas de se mettre d'accord ? Malfoy laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens, d'un air menaçant. Malgré lui, le Gryffondor lâcha :

— Et ? Tu vas me faire quoi ?

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent méchamment. Sa main se rapprocha de la poche intérieure de sa robe où il avait rangé sa baguette.

— Tu n'en mentionnes même pas un mot. Le moindre mot et...

— Parce que toi, tu vas te gêner, peut-être ?

Harry était furieux. Sa patience avait des limites, et, surtout dans son état présent, Malfoy venait de les franchir allègrement. Il ressortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le cœur du Serpentard.

— J'ai écris des choses que je n'aurais jamais dit à personne et il fallu que ce soit toi qui les lises ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à...

— Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, Potter ! Personne ne me donne d'ordres !

— Ah ouais ? Parce que _Voldemort_ ne...

— Ne prononce pas le...

— Toi non plus, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

Ils hurlaient carrément, à présent, brûlants de rage. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus, et encore moins des incantations de maléfices, Malfoy se jeta sur Harry tous poings dehors et lui asséna un coup violent à la mâchoire. Les lunettes, arrachées du visage du Gryffondor, allèrent se briser sur le mur où, pas si longtemps auparavant, si paisible, s'était installé le blond. Harry, malgré sa vue trouble et son vertige, riposta immédiatement et frappa au ventre, pliant son ennemi en deux, pour le pousser contre un télescope. Malfoy revient à la charge. Bientôt, les coups s'échangèrent, plus rapides, plus violents, n'avaient qu'un seul but : celui de faire le plus mal possible, de causer le maximum de dégâts si possible avec le maximum de douleur, quand...

_miaou..._

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et, comme un seul homme, dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte où Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard, les regardait avec malice. Le conflit cessa aussitôt. Des bruits dans l'escaliers se faisaient entendre, le pas inégal et lourd du concierge, reconnaissable entre mille, de plus en plus proche. Harry, sans réfléchir, se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité qui trainait non loin sur le sol et s'y réfugia immédiatement. Malfoy s'était relevé (leur altercation les ayant amené à se rouler au sol) et fixait la porte d'un air horrifié.

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry se dit, malgré l'envie qui ne lui manquait pas de laisser son ennemi aux prises avec le sadisme sans borne de Rusard, qu'il valait mieux qu'il fussent cachés tous les deux et, offrant un pan de sa cape, murmura un "Viens, abruti !". Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bientôt, ils furent tous deux à l'abri. Par chance, le vent qui s'était remis à souffler et gémissait plus lugubrement que jamais était assez fort pour permettre de couvrir leurs respirations erratiques et sifflantes. La seconde d'après, Rusard était là.

— Alors, ma belle... fit-il de son ton mielleux... On a entendu des voix ?

Apparemment, la pièce était vide. Harry repensa avec horreur à ses lunettes, dont les morceaux devaient se trouver répartis un peu partout. Mais il faisait trop sombre. Du moins l'espérait-il.

— Montrez-vous ! fit Rusard un peu plus fort, scannant la pièce de son regard inquisiteur.

Les yeux de miss Teigne restaient fixés sur les deux adolescents, tremblants et tentant de contrôler leur respiration. Elle pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, Harry en était déjà certain, et ce n'était là qu'une preuve de plus. Son maître s'était avancé un peu plus dans la pièce et regardait à présent derrière chaque télescope. Mais ce n'était pas important... ce n'était plus important.

Serrés sous la cape comme ils l'étaient, Harry n'avait jamais été plus proche physiquement de Malfoy. Le tissu, bien trop petit, les obligeait à se tenir l'un contre l'autre et à avoir la moitié de leur corps en contact, malgré leurs efforts silencieux. Et ce contact avec quelque chose... de chaud. Ce n'était pas de la chaleur due à la simple température des corps, à leur effort récent, au sang qui coulait de leur nez, à leur transpiration qui, à cause du choc thermique dû à l'atmosphère de la Tour d'Astronomie ouverte à tous les vent, formait comme une couche de vapeur sur leur peau. Non, c'était... chaleureux, presque tendre, comme quand... comme quand Harry se perdait dans la contemplation d'un Malfoy absorbé dans sa lecture, mais tellement plus intense, tellement plus puissant. C'était un sentiment agréable, rassurant, sécurisant, l'impression d'être... _à sa place_. Et malgré lui, malgré toute sa volonté farouche, il se surprit à... aimer être là, à vouloir rester ainsi, à désirer, stupidement, absurdement, dangereusement, que Rusard reste là toute la nuit afin de continuer à profiter ce contact, de cette chaleur...

Rusard ! Il était presque sorti de son esprit ! Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur lui. Mais le concierge semblait bredouille, bien qu'encore suspicieux, et après un dernier regard en arrière, quitta les lieux, son animal sur les talons. Harry et Malfoy restèrent un moment encore sous la cape, pour être sûrs que le danger soit totalement éloigné. Puis restèrent un moment encore sous la cape pour... pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Lentement, presque à contrecoeur, mais sans vouloir en laisser rien paraître, il les découvrit. Ils étaient totalement calmes à présents. Pendant quelques minutes, il avaient agi ensemble contre un danger commun, et toute velléité belliqueuse les avait irrémédiablement désertés. Malfoy s'éloigna de quelques pas, soupira profondément, calmement puis murmura pour lui-même :

— Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état... _Tergeo... Tergeo !_

Il avait ressorti sa baguette mais ce n'était plus pour menacer, mais pour nettoyer le sang qui collait sur ses vêtements. Harry ne connaissait pas ce sort, mais il n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué, et après tout... il n'était déjà plus lui-même...

— _Tergeo ! _fit-il en imitant Malfoy.

Mais il n'avait pas pointé sa baguette sur lui-même, mais sur le blond, qui se retourna d'un air surpris.

— Euh.. s'excusa immédiatement Harry, tu en avais dans le dos, alors...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était stupide ! _Aider_ son pire ennemi ? Mais le Serpentard haussa les épaules, soupira un « après tout... » et se mit à son tour à lancer le Sortilège de Drain sur Harry. Pendant cinq ou dix minutes, ils s'occupèrent l'un de l'autre, avec des gestes doux, laissant de côté toute inimité pour se concentrer sur leur tâche. Malfoy savait même guérir les nez cassés, et il gratifia son vis-à-vis d'un _Episkey_ plutôt efficace.

Ses lunettes, une fois réparées magiquement et bien en place sur son nez, Harry put de nouveau voir clairement. Le blond avait l'air fatigué. Plus que fatigué, épuisé, vidé même, comme s'il avait tout donné, toute sa réserve quotidienne de haine et d'agressivité, en une seule fois. Le Gryffondor se sentait un peu pareil, et encore troublé de la chaleur du corps de son ennemi qu'il avait pu goûter sous la cape. Ils avaient été stupides, se battre ainsi, comme deux enfants hystériques et capricieux sans même penser une seule seconde au règlement qu'ils contrevenaient, et à observer un tant soit peu de discrétion.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Encore plus long, encore plus lourd, encore plus insupportable, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir partir. Malfoy s'était accoudé à nouveau à la rambarde quant à Harry... il ne _voulait _pas partir. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose le retenait, en haut de cette tour. Il aurait voulu parler, mais pour dire quoi ?

— On... on devrait rentrer, non ? hésita-t-il, d'une voix rauque et abimée.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, Potter, répondit Malfoy sans violence. Moi je reste. J'ai besoin de... j'ai besoin de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry avait une petite idée de ce dont il avait besoin, mais il n'y pensa plus. S'accoudant à son tour à la rambarde, il observa le parc en contrebas. C'est vrai que la vue était magnifique.

— Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas à savoir ça, Potter.

Il y avait dans la voix de Malfoy le fantôme de son habituelle arrogance. Mais un fantôme usé, faible et malade.

— J'étais curieux, c'est tout...

Le silence retomba entre eux. Chargé d'une manière encore différentes de tous les autres qui l'avaient précédé et Harry s'étonna silencieusement du nombre de silences qu'il pouvait y avoir, aucun n'était pareil à un autre et à celui qui savait écouter le silence, s'offrait des enseignements riches de sens.

Celui-là était calme et tranquille, ce n'était pas l'accalmie après la tempête, annonciatrice d'un orage plus féroce encore. C'était un silence doux, agréable, de ce genre de silence que l'on partage avec des amis au coin du feu un soir d'hiver, de ces silences vecteurs d'un sentiment qu'Harry connaissait bien : celui qu'il avait éprouvé à plusieurs reprises, il y a très longtemps, lorsqu'il rédigeait des lettres à son Cher Inconnu...

— Un Serpentard...

— Pardon ? sursauta Harry, brusquement arraché à sa rêverie.

— J'ai dit un Serpentard, reprit Malfoy sans même penser à ajouter "lave-toi les oreilles" ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m'attendais à... à quelqu'un de Serpentard.

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais me... _le_ rencontrer ? demanda Harry, peu flatté qu'on l'eût pu confondre avec un Serpentard.

— On peut dire, oui... Je pensais avoir... deviné. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Et pas qu'un peu. _Le_ plantage absolu. Dire que... je ne veux pas y penser.

— Penser à quoi ?

— Je ne veux pas y penser ! Arrête de me poser des questions ! Si tu veux rester là, je m'en fous ! Mais arrête.

— Désolé...

— Désolé pour quoi ?

— Je t'ai gêné...

— Tu ne m'as pas _gêné_, Potter, cracha Malfoy.

Il s'était retourné vers Harry et le toisait, ayant retrouvé encore un peu plus de son arrogance. Harry recula d'instinct, même s'il n'avait pas peur le moins du monde. Pourquoi se comportait-il si amicalement envers Malfoy ? Peut-être que... peut-être qu'ayant écorché la surface, il avait découvert qu'il y avait un être humain, derrière ces cheveux blonds, et qu'il avait envie de gratter pour que celui-ci puisse être enfin libre. Peut-être partageait-il la faiblesse de Dumbledore, qui persistait à croire qu'il y avait du bon en chacun et que, pour la première fois, il s'était aperçu que Malfoy, oui, lui aussi, pouvait avoir un bon côté, aussi enfoui et aussi secret fût-il. Peut-être était-ce son caractère qui le pousser à venir en aide à quiconque souffrait, oui, même Malfoy... Peut-être était-ce son trouble, peut-être était-ce son Ça, peut-être était-ce encore autre chose. Mais peu importait la raison, Harry était au moins sûr d'une chose. La Tour d'Astronomie à presque deux heures du matin dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, c'était là où il voulait se trouver, c'était là où il se sentait _à sa place_... Et il sentait confusément que Malfoy y était pour beaucoup.

Ce dernier changea soudainement d'expression, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et après un long moment d'hésitation, à contrecœur, il lâcha :

— Au fait... merci...

Il se passa immédiatement la langue sur les lèvres, comme si remercier Harry avait souillé sa bouche d'une quelconque manière. Celui-ci en resta interdit, avant de demander :

— Merci pour quoi ?

— Pour... la cape, tout à l'heure. J'aurais eu des ennuis, si...

— J'en aurais eu aussi, fit Harry, sentant qu'il mentait par omission sans pouvoir dire tout à fait pourquoi. C'était d'abord pour sauver ma peau et puis... Enfin, on est dans la Tour d'Astronomie, la nuit, ça peut... porter... à... confusion...

Harry avait soudain très chaud et il finit sa phrase essoufflé. Il sentait la peau de ses joues s'embraser. Mais Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit reniflement amusé.

— Vu comme ça...

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné... enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas proposé la Salle sur Demande ?

— Je préfère ici. Et ne me parle pas de cet endroit. C'est bien assez déjà de te l'avoir révélé à _toi_. N'en rajoute pas.

— Il ne fallait pas en parler, si tu ne voulais pas que je le sache. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui...

— Je t'ai dis, je pensais avoir deviné qui tu étais !

— Mais tu t'es trompé ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis là et pas ton Serpentard.

— N'en rajoutes pas, j'ai dit ! Et pourquoi, _toi_ tu es venu ? Tu pensais que je serais quelqu'un d'autre, aussi ?

— Non... enfin j'imaginais vaguement une Serdaigle mais...

— _Une_ Serdaigle ?

— Oui, à l'écriture ! se défendit Harry. Enfin j'ai pensé... avec toutes ces boucles et ces petits ronds sur les i, et voilà, j'ai pensé...

— Tu as mal pensé !

— Et je ne suis pas le seul !

— Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Le ton commençait à remonter très légèrement mais aucun d'eux n'avait encore assez d'énergie pour un nouvel affrontement et leur colère mutuelle retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit. Pourraient-ils jamais se parler sans s'enflammer ? Non, probablement pas, se dit Harry, amèrement.

— Et pourquoi une _Serdaigle_, alors ? continua Malfoy, sur le ton de l'indifférence.

— Et bien... J'ai trouvé que tu... enfin que les lettres... enfin que la personne... oh et puis zut, j'ai trouvé que tu étais intelligent, que tu parlais bien, un peu prétentieux, pas très ouvert mais quand même, tu t'étais remis en question et j'ai trouvé ça admirable et... enfin... voilà.

— Eh beh... Potter qui me prend pour une fille de Serdaigle, on aura tout vu !

— Et moi, alors ? J'ai l'air d'un Serpentard, peut-être ?

— Tu n'as _rien_ d'un Serpentard.

— Mais tu m'as quand même pris pour un Serpentard.

— Moi au moins je ne me suis pas trompé sur le sexe ! répliqua Malfoy, irrité. Oui, j'ai cru que t'étais à Serpentard, pour tout un tas de raisons que t'as pas besoin de savoir. Peut-être que tu tiens plus du Serpentard que ce que tu imagines, ajouta-il sur le ton de l'ironie méchante qui lui ressemblait mieux.

— Peut-être...

Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour de sa Cérémonie de Répartition, où le Choixpeau avait considéré pendant très longtemps l'éventualité de le placer à Serpentard. Si ça avait été le cas... sa relation avec Malfoy aurait-elle était différente ? Sûrement...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, curieusement paisible. Ils parlaient, il discutaient, (presque) sans inimité, et surtout, même s'ils ne rentraient pas dans le vif du sujet, la conversation tournait autour des lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangées. Ainsi, leur accord tacite n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Ils avaient déjà discuté à cœur ouvert, et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer. Maintenant, où cela allait-il les mener ? Cela les mènerait-il même quelque part ? Ou bien, le lendemain, ils feraient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu cette soirée ? Ce serait probablement le cas. Et puisque se serait le cas, autant en profiter, non ? Retrouver un peu de cette confiance passée, même si elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même...

— Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu... fit Malfoy au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— Non, mais dis toujours.

— Je... je ne voulais pas, au début. Enfin, j'avais préparé une lettre et... d'ailleurs elle est dans la Salle sur Demande, maintenant, mais j'imagine qu'elle sert plus à rien... En gros je disais pourquoi je voulais pas venir. Et je suis arrivé ici dans l'idée de mettre ça... tiens.

Harry lui tendit la deuxième lettre qu'il avait griffonnée, en forme d'avis. Malfoy la lut d'un air légèrement amusé sous ses traits tirés par l'épuisement.

— Je ne voulais pas que... tu attendes pour rien.

— Oh, quelle _charmante_ attention ! Et tu te pointes pour déposer ça pile à l'heure du rendez-vous ? Je savais que tu étais stupide, Potter, mais à ce point là, ça me dépasse. Ou alors peut-être que tu voulais juste apercevoir la personne à qui t'écrivais ? Cette jolie fille de Serdaigle, peut-être ?

Harry fut traversé par une pensée soudaine, qui le remplit d'effroi. Malfoy ne savait _pas_ qu'il avait passé presque une heure à le regarder lire et ; sachant que ce qu'il lisait était apte à provoquer la fureur d'une bibliothécaire, il se doutait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Aussi il se contenta de dire :

— C'est à peu près ça. Et puis... j'hésitais encore, ne mentit Harry qu'à moitié.

À sa grande surprise, Malfoy, peut-être trop fatigué pour réfléchir, haussa les épaules et sembla se contenter de cette explication, puis se remit à contempler les étoiles. Harry n'avait pas fini de parler. Sans soute à la faveur de ces circonstances extraordinaires, il voulait aller au fond des choses, faire cesser les non-dits.

— Tu me hais, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Oui, je te hais, répondit Malfoy tout aussi simplement.

— Pourquoi ?

Un silence. Le silence de la réflexion et de l'hésitation. Va-t-on parler ? Va-t-on se taire ? Va-t-on dire la vérité ou mentir ? Dans quelle mesure ?

— Parce qu'il le faut.

— Il _faut_ que tu me haïsses ? Parce que je suis à Gryffondor ?

— Parce que tu es à Gryffondor _et_ que tu es Harry Potter.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Et c'est tout.

— Ça me suffit pas.

— Tant pis pour toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre tout seul, c'est que tu es définitivement atteint. Je te proposais de te faire interner, en début d'année, peut-être que...

— Malfoy, c'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est ça ?

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, mais toujours, par extraordinaire, sans animosité. Puis il soupira et consentit à étayer son propos :

— Laisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres là où il est. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. J'ai commencé à te détester en première année, parce que tu étais célèbre, parce que tout le monde ne parlait que de toi, et parce que tu as préféré à moi ce traître de Weasley. Un Malfoy n'offre _jamais_ son amitié, Potter. Alors j'ai voulu me venger. Plutôt réussi, non ?

— Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main en première année ? T'es plutôt rancunier, comme gars, s'étonna Harry.

— Après ça, continua Malfoy en l'ignorant, je t'ai haï pour d'autre raisons. Tu représentais tout ce que je déteste. Un sale gosse prétentieux et mal peigné, ami des sang-mêlés et des sang-de-bourbe, protégé de Dumbledore, Gryffondor, meilleur que moi au Quidditch, qui faisait la une des journaux à peu près tous les mois et qui parvenait toujours à s'attirer encore plus de gloire grâce à une chance scandaleuse et des amis plus doués que lui.

— Eh ! J'ai jamais choisi d'être qui je suis. Et quand tu veux, on échange...

— Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être un Malfoy non plus. Mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Même si... je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

— Depuis cet été ? tenta Harry.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, sans cesser de regarder le vide devant lui.

— Oui, depuis cet été.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ah ! Tu crois que je vais te le dire, Potter ?

— Non.

— Alors ne me pose pas la question.

— Mais quand même... tu as dit que je _représentais_ tout ce que tu détestes, fit Harry, légèrement amusé. Et pas que je _représente_... ça a encore changé ?

— Oh non, je te hais toujours. Surtout maintenant que tu t'es mis à accuser ma famille d'être des Mangemorts...

— C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

— Si, c'est vrai, souffla Malfoy du bout des lèvres.

— Tu avoues ?

— Quel intérêt j'aurais à mentir ? Tu le sais déjà, je le sais aussi, et de toute façon personne ne te croit. Mon père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour... Il veut que je devienne un Mangemort moi aussi, dès que je serai majeur...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Malfoy venait réellement de lui dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Le silence, à nouveau, tomba entre eux. Le silence grave et intense de ceux qui suivent les aveux, et qui laisse le temps d'assimiler l'information. Harry, bien sûr, savait tout ça. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy accourir comme un petit chien sitôt que Voldemort avait effleuré la marque sur le bras de Peter Pettigrew. Il l'avait vu se traîner au pieds de celui qu'il appelait son Maître, dégoulinant d'obséquiosité, suppliant pour son pardon et sa mansuétude. À vomir... Qu'est-ce qui poussait des adultes responsables et normalement constitués à se placer sous les ordres d'un tel psychopathe ? Qu'en retiraient-ils ?

— Tu n'attends que ça, je parie, lâcha Harry. Devenir un Mangemort ? Suivre les traces de papa ?

— Ta gueule, Potter ! Tu as lu mes lettres, non ? Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort... Je ne veux pas de Maître, je ne veux obéir à personne, même pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

— Ah oui. C'est ça, ton "destin tout tracé" ?

— Oui, soupira Malfoy. Je veux vivre comme _moi_, je le décide. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te racontes tout ça ?

— Peut-être parce que tu as besoin d'en parler, tenta Harry. Même si c'est à moi.

Malfoy se tut. Son visage était soucieux, troublé, mais n'exprimait pas la moindre trace de contradiction, comme un assentiment muet.

— Regarde-nous, Potter, en pleine nuit dans la Tour d'Astronomie à se raconter nos petits secrets. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal... Je me sentais mieux tout à l'heure, quand on se battait.

— Quoi ?

— Au moins, ça c'était _normal_... Je suis censé me battre avec toi, Potter, je suis censé faire de ta vie un enfer, et pas te raconter la mienne... Enfin bon, je suppose que c'est un peu tard pour ça, non ? Merde, tu sais des choses sur moi que je n'aurais jamais dit à personne... comment ça a pu m'arriver ?

— Je crois qu'on est deux dans cette situation, Malfoy. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me sens pas mieux. Mais j'ai pas pour autant envie de me _battre_. Je préfère te parler.

— Tu préfères me _parler _? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me _parler _?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'en sais un peu plus sur toi maintenant. Et que... je me suis inquiété pour toi en lisant tes lettres, et, même en sachant qui tu es, je... je continue de m'inquiéter.

— Oh ! s'exclama Malfoy, sarcastique. Que c'est beau, que c'est noble de ta part ! Tu voudrais venir à mon secours, c'est ça ? M'arracher aux griffes du méchant Mangemort ? Mais je suis très bien là où je suis, Potter, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être secouru. Je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais dire, dans tes lettres...

— Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit dans mes lettres !

— Et alors, c'était des mensonges ?

— Laisse mes lettres en dehors de ça, Potter !

Ça devait arriver. Voilà qu'il étaient à nouveau tous les deux en colère et haussaient encore le ton. Mais cette fois-ci, les baguettes restèrent à leur place, dans leurs poches respectives. Malfoy finit par hausser les épaules en soupirant.

— Non, ce n'était pas des mensonges, et oui, je préfèrerai être ailleurs, ça te va ? Mais je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de _toi_.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

— Il est tard. Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de dormir.

— Oui, tes huit heures de sommeil... Elles sont bien entamées, déjà.

— Ne me cite pas ce que je t'ai écrit ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, pour que tu en rajoutes une couche.

— Je te raccompagne ?

Harry avait posé la question sans même y penser, mais presque immédiatement, il regretta. Malfoy lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou. Après avoir un peu rougi et s'être intérieurement maudit, il expliqua :

— Euh... je veux dire, j'ai la cape d'invisibilité, tout ça. Ce sera sans doute moins risqué, les cachots sont à l'autre bout du château et... oh et puis zut, oublie ce que je viens de dire. De toute façon, à deux là-dessous, ce serait trop dur de se déplacer.

— Potter, tu es bizarre. Je préfère rentrer seul mais... – il déglutit – merci quand même.

— Pas de quoi.

Harry s'étonna. Cela faisait deux fois dans la même soirée que Malfoy le _remerciait_, sans ironie, sans faux-semblant, sans jeu de mots. Était-ce dû à de la politesse pure et simple, ou à un véritable sentiment de gratitude ? Harry penchait pour la deuxième option. Dire "merci" semblait souiller les lèvres du Serpentard, au vu de sa réticence à prononcer les deux syllabes fatidiques, et il devait certainement faire des efforts pour les articuler sachant à qui il les adressait.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, les deux adolescents, presque à contrecœur, s'éloignèrent de la rambarde d'où ils observaient le parc et les étoiles et, marchant lentement côte à côte, descendirent de la Tour d'Astronomie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait ce sentiment de regret au fond de la gorge ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait préféré rester là-haut, avec Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il marchait si doucement, comme pour pouvoir profiter encore de la compagnie de son pire ennemi ? Et pourquoi, encore plus stupéfiant, celui-ci adoptait le même rythme pour rester à son niveau ?

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement d'où un couloir partait en direction des cachots, et un autre vers la Tour Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et pendant un moment, stationnèrent à cet endroit, sans se dire un seul mot, sans échanger un seul regard.

— Bonne nuit, Malfoy, finit par dire Harry.

— Bonne nuit, Potter.

Ce fut comme un signal, le Serpentard tourna les talons et se mit à s'éloigner. Harry fit de même, après avoir suivi des yeux un moment le dos du blond. Puis, finalement, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas, la voix traînante le rappela.

— Potter ?

— Quoi ?

— Je te hais.

— Moi aussi, Malfoy, je te hais.

oOoOoOo

Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers ! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir donc, vraiment, n'hésitez pas ! J'y réponds toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il n'était pas facile à écrire, mais je crois l'avoir plutôt bien réussi. Enfin, j'espère, vous me direz ;-)

J'ai également parlé à demi-mots d'une "surprise" pour ce chapitre, vous la trouverez sur ma page de profil, il s'agit d'une illustration du chapitre précédent, Draco en train de lire, le lien est assez visible. Je ne sais pas vraiment dessiner, et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait un peu trop jeune. M'enfin. Graphite sur papier texturé, et une touche de sanguine pour la couverture du livre.

À bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. Un nouvel angle de vue

**Un nouvel angle de vue  
**

oOoOoOo

Extrêmement fatigué, troublé, et l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, Harry ne se souvenait pas du tout être rentré à la tour Gryffondor. Entre sa séparation d'avec Malfoy et le moment où il reprit conscience, en quelque sorte, c'était le trou noir. Il était à présent allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, et contemplait le plafond pensivement. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il était bien trop... réveillé. Il savait qu'il le devait, pourtant, le lendemain l'attendait une journée de cours particulièrement chargée, une nouvelle montagne de devoirs toute fraîche de la veille et du jour même, et un entrainement de Quidditch le soir qui promettait d'être particulièrement épuisant, le match contre Serpentard, le premier de la saison, n'étant plus qu'à deux jours de là. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ses pensées étaient comme enchaînées à la Tour d'Astronomie et à celui avec lequel il avait passé là-haut plusieurs heures.

Oh, c'était Draco Malfoy, bien sûr, aussi arrogant, aussi imbuvable et "serpentardesque" que jamais, et ils s'étaient insultés, ils s'étaient battus, menacés, disputés, comme d'habitude... Mais après était apparu un Draco Malfoy tel que jamais Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Un Draco Malfoy qui n'avait plus la force de cacher que, sous son habituel masque de mépris et d'orgueil se cachait un être humain véritable, qui ressentait, qui éprouvait, qui avait peur... Et ils s'étaient _parlés_. Non pas comme deux amis, mais non plus comme deux ennemis. Ils avaient juste discuté, calmement, enfin presque, et une fois son nez remis en place, Harry, à sa grande stupéfaction, avait _apprécié_ se trouver avec Malfoy et regarder les étoiles avec lui. En fait, il avait apprécié Malfoy _lui-même_, ce n'était pas la peine de le nier. Oui, il avait apprécié ce Malfoy-là, froid, imposant, impressionnant, quand celui-ci ne tentait pas de l'insulter ou de l'humilier comme il le faisait d'ordinaire.

Et il y avait ce moment passé sous la cape à se cacher de Rusard... Leurs corps en contact, leurs chaleurs mêlées, la douceur et l'impression de sécurité. Sans savoir pourquoi cependant, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait voulu plus... mais quelle était exactement la nature de ce "plus" ? Il avait peur d'y réfléchir. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ce soir, tellement de choses qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru possibles, et pourtant ça n'avait été qu'une réunion nocturne à la Tour d'Astronomie avec son pire ennemi...

_Le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les amoureux de l'école..._ avait dit Hermione.

Pourquoi là-haut ? Pourquoi pas la Salle sur Demande ? Le parc ? Ailleurs ? Il y avait des tonnes d'endroit à Poudlard bien plus sûrs que la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était un choix étrange, avec des implications encore plus étranges et troublantes...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était endormi. Il regarda un instant autour de lui sans comprendre puis il vit la pierre tombale, le caveau familial des Jedusor, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer vers lui. Le même cauchemar, encore. Un éclair de lumière verte, et la chute d'un corps dans l'herbe. Cette fois encore comme toutes les nuits, Cédric Diggory venait d'être assassiné devant ses yeux. Un rire maléfique, sans joie, haut perché, une ancienne magie... Les images se succédaient dans l'esprit d'Harry, comme dans un album photo dont chaque page était un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et Voldemort, son corps maigre, son visage triomphant, les pupilles de ses yeux réduits à deux fentes comme ceux d'un serpent.

L'adolescent ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, alors que le cercle de Mangemorts se resserrait autour de lui. Il revivait les sensations du Doloris, mais il y avait autre chose. Une nouvelle silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, et qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Masquée et encapuchonnée comme les autres, elle était pourtant différente. Immobile, plus petite. Harry concentra son attention sur elle, à travers la douleur. Il voulu l'appeler, la supplier pour de l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, tout son corps criait grâce, quand la silhouette retira son masque et ôta sa capuche.

Elle avait le visage de Draco Malfoy, qui ne pouvait pas se trouver là, qui ne s'était pas rendu au cimetière, ce soir là. Et Draco Malfoy lui souriait. Pas le rictus cruel et victorieux de Voldemort qui continuait de le torturer, mais un sourire triste et chaleureux, presque comme s'il voulait en même temps s'excuser et l'encourager. Après un instant, il fit demi-tour et disparut dans la nuit. Harry voulut se relever pour le suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était cloué au seul, ses membres ne répondaient pas. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Plus de Voldemort, plus de cimetière, plus de Mangemorts. Et qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. Il faisait noir, il ne pouvait rien voir à trente centimètres devant lui. Mais il se souvenait vers où était partie la silhouette qui avait le visage de Malfoy et il courut, en appelant :

— Draco !

Pas "Malfoy", "Draco". Il s'en étonna une fraction de seconde avant de décider, toujours inconscient du fait qu'il était plongé dans un rêve, que ce n'était pas là le plus urgent. Il prit sa baguette, apparue d'il ne savait où dans ses mains et murmura "_lumos_" pour éclairer le chemin devant lui. Il se trouvait dans un couloir de Poudlard, désert. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Un bas de cape de sorcier, à l'un des angles. Il se remit à courir. C'était lui, il le savait, il voulait le rattraper, il voulait le forcer à le regarder. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, par son prénom, sans plus de réponse que la dernière fois.

La silhouette lui fit parcourir des dizaines de couloirs, de passages et d'escaliers, qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne se faisant voir qu'aux angles ou de très loin, incitant Harry à courir encore plus vite, ignorant son cœur qui battait à vouloir s'arracher de sa cage thoracique et ses poumons brûlants, qui ne semblaient exhaler qu'un air âcre et enflammé. Mais il devait le rattraper, il le _fallait_. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il savait que sa vie en dépendait. Alors il courait, courait encore plus vite mais ne semblait pas gagner un centimètre de terrain alors même que la silhouette marchait tranquillement devant lui.

La poursuite dura longtemps, des heures peut-être, et Harry, trop épuisé, incapable de continuer, laissa Draco Malfoy s'évanouir dans la nuit. Il sentait que des larmes coulait sur ses joues, à moins que ce ne fussent des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son front.

— Vous savez, lui dit le portrait d'un vieil homme dans un cadre orné sur le mur à sa droite, il n'est jamais trop tard, mon garçon.

Harry se retourna. Il n'était plus dans le couloir mais, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Malgré la nuit, malgré le vent, il y régnait une chaleur agréable et confortable. Et Draco Malfoy, toujours dans son habit de Mangemort, mais sans masque et sans cagoule, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillants sous la lune, se retourna et le cœur d'Harry explosa d'une joie inattendue. Mais son visage n'était plus le même. Il était fermé, réprobateur, presque blessé. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche, et un serpent à visage humain en sortit, le visage d'Harry...

Il hurla en se réveillant et son cri se répercuta en écho sur les murs du dortoir. Il était en sueur, tremblant, sa respiration était rauque et difficile et son cœur semblait battre suffisamment vite et fort pour s'arracher à son corps.

— Putain, Harry ! fit la voix de Dean, encore ensommeillée malgré une colère évidente.

Il faisait encore nuit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était Neville qui venait de parler. Seamus laissa échapper à son tour un borborygme incompréhensible mais qui ressemblait fort à « non, maman, veux pas y aller ». Ron, lui, continuait de ronfler, imperturbable. Harry, qui s'était redressé sur son séant comme un ressort, se laissa retomber lourdement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, mais là c'était différent. Il grogna ses excuses et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'était venu faire Malfoy dans son rêve ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait eu l'impression, au début, qu'il était là pour le _sauver_... mais le sauver de quoi ? de qui ? de Voldemort ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de le poursuivre ? Pour finalement tomber dans son piège... Il frissonna alors qu'il repensait au serpent, arborant son propre visage, comme une chimère grotesque. Et puis, pourquoi _Malfoy _? Pourquoi encore et toujours lui ? Harry était déjà malade de le voir tous les jours, fallait-il en plus qu'il s'immisce dans ses rêves ? Ça n'était pas normal, non, pas normal du tout... Il songea vaguement à aller voir Dumbledore, mais est-ce qu'une poignée de cauchemars était une raison valable pour déranger son Directeur, sûrement occupé à des dizaines de choses plus essentielles que le bien-être d'un seul de ses étudiants, aussi important fût-il ? Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas durer. On lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Dumbledore lui-même, Ron, Hermione, puis Sirius, enfin Mme Pomfresh. Merde, même _Malfoy_ le lui avait dit. Mais combien de temps ? Plusieurs mois ? Plusieurs années encore ? Et Harry avait l'impression que ça ne faisait qu'empirer. De jour en jour, il se sentait de plus en plus faible, déconnecté, ses émotions changeait brutalement et sans rien à voir avec les différentes situations dans lesquelles il se retrouvait, il se sentait parfois en colère sans raison. Il voulait mettre fin à tout ça, mais comment ? Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée, mais ce serait bien trop radical.

Harry se maudit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Ce n'était pas lui. Où était passée sa rage de vivre, l'énergie de faire face aux obstacles ? L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout, mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde dans son dortoir se fut rendormi, il prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible dans sa salle commune et commença une lettre pour Sirius. Pendant un instant, il avait failli l'adresser à Malfoy, mais se ravisa bien vite.

_Cher Snuffles,_

_Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, et je sais que tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de te faire du souci pour moi, mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. _

_Tu sais ce rêve dont je t'ai parlé ? Je continue à le faire presque toutes les nuits et ça ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Et je crois même que c'est de pire en pire, l'autre jour, j'ai même fini à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses ou si je dois commencer à paniquer. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

Il relut sa lettre. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait envie de dire, avec toute la frustration, la colère, la peur, qu'il voulait exprimer. C'était là le même sentiment qui l'avait retenu de s'ouvrir à Ron et à Hermione et il n'avait pas encore déterminé si c'était par égoïsme : la crainte de passer pour être faible dont il faut s'occuper, comme un petit enfant, ou au contraire par abnégation, pour ne pas que les autres se sentent mal et inquiets pour lui. Il jugea que la lettre pour Sirius n'était pas très explicite, mais ferait très bien l'affaire.

L'horloge de la salle commune indiquait six heures du matin. Trop tôt pour qu'il fasse déjà jour ou pour que quiconque d'autre fût réveillé, mais trop tard pour espérer se rendormir. Harry raviva le feu qui sommeillait dans l'âtre d'un mouvement de sa baguette et contempla les flammes d'un air désabusé tout en laissant son esprit s'égarer. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans sa vie, et considérant la particularité d'être Harry Potter, ses hauts avaient été stratosphériques et ses bas abyssaux. Mais là, quoiqu'en puisse dire Malfoy (il frissonna à cette idée), il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que remonter quand on avait touché le fond : creuser encore plus bas.

Dès la première personne à descendre dans la salle commune, un deuxième année minuscule, encore en pyjama, Harry décampa avec sa lettre et se rendit directement à la volière pour la confier à Edwige, qui claqua son bec d'un air réprobateur, mécontente d'avoir été réveillée et de devoir se préparer pour un aussi long voyage alors qu'elle venait juste de s'endormir après une nuit bien remplie à chasser souris et autres petits rongeurs.

Hermione s'étonna de le voir si tôt dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien avancé dans son petit-déjeuner, la Potion d'Appétit faisant son effet, alors que l'école commençait tout juste à se lever. Elle s'assit face à lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Harry ne lui aimait pas ce regard : il lui donnait l'impression d'être lu comme un livre et de ne rien pouvoir dissimuler, même s'il avait eu quelques heures derrière lui pour se composer son masque habituel de Harry Potter le Survivant que Rien n'Affecte.

— Salut Hermione ! la salua-t-il joyeusement. Déjà levée ?

— Je ne suis pas la seule on dirait... rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Mal dormi ?

— Euh... pas très bien non. Mais je me suis levé tôt pour poster une lettre à Sirius.

Il y avait tellement peu de gens dans la Grande Salle, et encore moins dans leur voisinage immédiat, pour qu'il prenne la précaution de l'appeler "Snuffles" ou "Patmol". L'air outré d'Hermione lui fit dire qu'elle n'était pas du même avis.

— C'est vrai, quel meilleur moment pour écrire une lettre à son parrain qu'à cinq heure et demie du matin ? ironisa-t-elle.

— Comment...

— Neville m'a dit, je l'ai croisé en sortant. Tu as réveillé tout ton dortoir en poussant des hurlements de terreur à cinq heures et demie du matin.

— J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, se défendit mollement Harry.

Hermione ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, se contentant de fixer un regard noir sur son ami et semblant contenir sa fureur. Finalement, elle inspira profondément et lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

— Harry, ce n'est _pas_ normal, ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, et je ne supporte plus de faire semblant de ne rien voir parce que Monsieur à peur de froisser nos sentiments à son égard. Tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Très bien, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais fait quelque chose parce qu'on s'_inquiète..._

Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

— Oui Harry, rebondit Hermione, on s'inquiète parce que justement tu ne nous dit rien ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe ! Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, McGonagall est même venue me voir à ton sujet en pensant que je pourrais l'informer mieux que Pomfresh sur ton état de santé, et...

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Hermione soupira à nouveau.

— Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir, récemment ? Comment est-ce que tu comptais continuer à nous cacher quoique ce soit ? Et jusqu'à quand ? Et en plus tu disparais des heures entières, on ne sait où... Je t'ai cherché, hier soir.

— Quand ?

— C'est là que j'ai vu McGonagall et elle m'a dit de te dire...

Elle hésita. Visiblement, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne serait pas pour lui faire plaisir . Harry retint son souffle, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se remette à parler.

— Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu es suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Quoi !?

Beaucoup de regards dardèrent dans leur direction. Le choc l'avait fait se lever du banc. Il était livide. Hermione se ratatina devant lui en rougissant, avant de reprendre à la fois ses esprits et son admonestation :

— Comment tu comptes jouer dans ton état, de toute manière ? Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes sur un balai ! Et McGonagall a dit que ça t'inciterait peut-être à prendre un peu mieux soin de toi à l'avenir.

— Mais je prends soin de moi !

— Tu te laisses complètement aller ! Pire que ça, on dirait que tu te laisses _mourir_...

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux brillants et le visage triste. Harry, malgré son sentiment quant à avoir été suspendu de l'équipe, ne dit rien, touché. Hermione le lui avait déjà dit, qu'elle et Ron savaient et s'inquiétaient déjà à son propos, à demi-mots, avant d'être chassés de l'Infirmerie par la conscience professionnelle de Mme Pomfresh, mais là, Harry ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer, à la fois par l'attitude d'Hermione et le fait d'avoir été suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Je suis désolé... commença-t-il.

— Ah ça va, pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper.

— Alors, bien dormi ?

C'était Ron qui venait de les rejoindre, inconscient de la petite "discussion" qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Devant le silence qui lui fut opposé, Ron les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

— Harry s'est fait suspendre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, fit Hermione, stoïque. Il ne jouera pas demain contre Serpentard.

— Quoi !?

Il eut exactement la même réaction qu'Harry quelques minutes auparavant et son exclamation bruyante s'attira exactement les mêmes regards, un peu plus irrités que la première fois.

— Mais.. pourquoi ? poursuivit Ron. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant, mais Hermione lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

— À cause de Tu-Sais-Quoi...

— Hein ? Oh !

Il comprit soudainement et plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales. La colère d'Harry remonta dans sa gorge. Depuis quand ses amis conspiraient-ils derrière son dos ? Mais il n'eut pas envie de poser la question, se doutant bien de quelle serait la réponse... Il imita Ron, bien que son bol fût vide, et Hermione soupira, exaspérée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans. Finalement, incapable de supporter la tension, et, un peu honteux tout de même, Harry quitta la table et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle sans demander son reste.

— Hé Potter ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Malfoy. La _dernière_ personne sur Terre qu'il aurait souhaité voir en ce moment. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer, mais la tentation était trop grande de se retourner pour le regarder, après le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la nuit même, et qui semblait déjà si loin.

Il ne fut pas surpris cependant de voir le blond égal à lui-même, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres qui découvrait ses dents comme des crocs, et les yeux mi-clos comme s'il tentait de le tuer d'un simple regard.

— Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se faire jeter de l'équipe de Quidditch ? cracha-t-il en répétant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Harry quelques jours auparavant.

Furieux, Harry tourna les talons sous les rires et les quolibets et reprit son chemin. Il n'avait pas envie de se frotter seul à Malfoy, surtout quand celui-ci était entouré de Crabbe, Goyle, et d'une poignée d'autres tout aussi peu recommandables. Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer des cernes légères sous les yeux du Serpentard et jeta un regard en arrière alors qu'il s'éloignait. Malfoy également s'était retourné et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Harry lui vit une autre expression. Un air _inquiet_...

Persuadé d'avoir rêvé, il chassa rapidement son ennemi de ses pensées, et, rendu furieux, vint tambouriner à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte rapidement et le tança d'un air sévère :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, Potter ?

— C'est vrai que vous m'avez suspendu de l'équipe ? rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle soupira, le fit rentrer d'un geste qui n'admettait pas de discussion et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se rasseoir à son bureau où de toute évidence, elle était en train de préparer son prochain cours.

— Oui, Potter, et ma décision est irrévocable. Pas avant que vous ayez repris des forces.

— Mais le match...

— Je me fiche du match ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de monter sur un balai ! Merlin, je me demande même comment vous parvenez à vous tenir debout. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à contester mes décisions sinon je vous confine un moins à l'Infirmerie !

— Mais...

— Pas de mais ! Asseyez-vous.

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Minerva McGonagall faisait partie de ces professeurs possédant une sorte d'aura d'autorité telle qu'il était impossible de ne pas leur obéir. Il prit le premier bureau et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

— Il apparaît, reprit-elle plus calmement, que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal depuis la rentrée. Et même depuis cet été, comme m'en a informé Miss Granger. Le Professeur Dumbledore voulait attendre de voir comment votre état d'esprit allait évoluer mais je crains que mon estimé collègue ne se soit montré trop optimiste.

— Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore...

— Le _Professeur_ Dumbledore, et ne m'interrompez pas, Potter. Écoutez...

L'adolescent s'attendait à voir son professeur le punir, le réprimander, ou au moins avoir l'air un peu en colère pour avoir presque enfoncé la porte de son bureau une ou deux minutes auparavant ; au lieu de ça, McGonagall prit un air concerné et pensif, tout en se massant les tempes en petits cercles.

— Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de vous le dire, reprit-elle, mais vous avez visiblement besoin de l'entendre. Merlin, j'aurais aimé qu'Albus soit là, mais il est... bref. Il semblerait que le... retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom vous affecte dans une mesure bien plus importante que ce à quoi nous nous attendions au premier abord...

— Mais...

— Je ne sais pas, Potter, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le Professeur Dumbledore sera normalement de retour demain. En attendant, il semblerait que plus Vous-Savez-Qui retrouve ses pouvoirs et son influence, plus vous vous affaiblissez.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas encore choisi entre le soulagement et la terreur. La terreur, bien sûr, que Voldemort ait un tel impact sur lui, qu'il doive se sentir à l'état d'épave simplement parce qu'un Mage Noir diabolique se baladait en liberté quelque part. Ou le soulagement de savoir que, quoiqu'il pouvait ressentir, quelque soient les épreuves qu'il devait endurer, ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute, ce n'était pas vraiment _lui. _

— Est-ce que... commença-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas si Albus aura une solution à vous proposer, répondit-elle avant même qu'il ait terminé de poser sa question. Il est plein d'idées et de ressources, bien sûr, mais je crains que votre situation soit... unique, et sans précédent. Je ne peux rien vous affirmer, et je préfère ne rien vous dire pour ne pas attiser de faux espoirs. En attendant demain soir, mangez, reposez-vous, et évitez les situations de stress autant que possible. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, je vous suggère de récupérer rapidement vos affaires et de vous rendre en classe. Six heures, demain soir dans le bureau du Directeur. Vers Gigoteurs.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vers Gigoteurs, le mot de passe.

Elle retourna à ses notes de cours en congédiant Harry d'un geste de main. Celui-ci ressortit sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il s'était rendu dans le bureau de McGonagall dans l'idée, peut-être un peu idiote, de protester contre sa suspension de l'équipe, mais en ressortait l'esprit plein de questions après cette entrevue inattendue. Et il ne savait que faire de cette information comme quoi Voldemort... Était-ce vraiment de sa faute si Harry, pendant ces quatre mois, s'était senti déprimé, irritable, si son état de santé se dégradait à vue d'oeil ? Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'à travers sa cicatrice, ils partageaient comme une sorte de "lien" involontaire, mais à ce point ?

Sitôt qu'il eût retrouvé Ron et Hermione, il leur raconta les quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec McGonagall. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur vite étouffé par la main qu'elle plaqua sur sa bouche.

— Oh Harry, dit-elle avec commisération. Ce serait vraiment à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas. McGonagall avait l'impression, en tout cas.

— J'espère que Dumbledore saura quoi faire...

— Dumbledore sait _toujours_ quoi faire, intervint Ron, même s'il ne semblait pas lui-même en être aussi sûr que ce qu'il voulait bien paraître.

— Oh Harry, répéta Hermione, comme tu dois être _terrifié_...

— Ça va, je ne suis pas encore mort ! répliqua celui-ci légèrement irrité. En fait, je crois que je suis plutôt soulagé.

— Soulagé ?

— Ben oui ! Au moins, je sais qu'il y a une raison précise à... ce... truc qui m'arrive. Que ça tombe pas du ciel, quoi. Même si ça m'enchante pas de le savoir.

Au grand dam d'Harry, il semblait avoir prit la nouvelle bien mieux que ses amis. Après tout, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il était plus ou moins habitué à avoir affaire à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre et il s'était résigné à ce que cette année ne se passe pas différemment d'une autre. Mais il espérait quand même que Dumbledore aurait une solution. Et il était soulagé aussi par rapport à Malfoy. Au moins, il savait que, quoiqu'il ait pensé de lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son père était un Mangemort et même s'il ne voyait pas le rapport, il devait y en avoir un, non ? Aussi, il fut de meilleure humeur toute la journée, et même si aller chercher un peu de potion chez Rogue l'avait assombri à nouveau, l'après-midi se passa mieux.

Cependant, il se renfrogna définitivement quand arriva la fin de la journée et qu'Angelina, après l'avoir vertement sermonné, étranglée de rage, partit avec Ron, Seamus, qui remplaçait Harry au poste d'Attrapeur, et Ginny qui voulait être là en tant que spectatrice, pour leur séance d'entraînement de Quidditch en prévision du match du lendemain. Hermione ne parvint pas du tout à lui remonter le moral en proposant joyeusement, comme le jeu le plus amusant du monde, de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, Harry de Divination, et elle d'Arithmancie. Il accepta néanmoins, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et ne voulant certainement pas observer les autres s'entraîner sachant que lui-même ne pourrait pas jouer.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, fit-elle, ça te permet de t'avancer dans ton travail, et comme ça, tu auras encore plus de temps libre après pour t'entraîner, une fois que... ça ira mieux.

Harry grogna. Mais il était quand même heureux qu'elle ait au moins la délicatesse de ne pas se comporter comme au chevet d'un malade.

oOoOoOo

— Dis, Hermione, demanda Harry, brisant le silence qui s'étaient installé entre eux depuis une bonne heure alors qu'il rédigeaient leurs dissertations respectives.

— Mmh ?

— "À quoi rêvent les grillons ?", ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le titre du livre de Malfoy était revenu dans l'esprit d'Harry. Sa dissertation ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde et alors qu'il s'inventait comme d'habitude des dizaines de mort affreuses pour contenter les pulsions morbides de Sibylle Trelawney, il avait tout loisir de penser à autre chose et, comme attirées par un aimant, ses pensées étaient revenues sur le Serpentard. Hermione releva la tête, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide, comme si elle fouillait dans sa mémoire.

— Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh, le titre d'un livre, je crois.

Il croisait les doigts intérieurement pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien.

— Ça ne me dit rien, fit-elle sur le ton de l'indifférence.

Elle retourna à sa dissertation. Si elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, elle était bien meilleure actrice qu'Harry pour ce qui était de cacher ses sentiments. Elle continua sur le même ton léger et détaché :

— Tu es allé voir à la bibliothèque ?

— Hum, oui. J'ai demandé à Mme Pince mais elle ne l'a pas bien pris.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, son visage arborant immédiatement une expression suspicieuse.

— C'est le livre de Malfoy, c'est ça ?

— Euh...

— Okay, c'_est_ le livre de Malfoy. Bon Dieu, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ? Que tu te caches d'aller mal, à la rigueur je veux bien le comprendre, mais _ça _?

— Je ne m'en suis souvenu qu'après ! se défendit Harry, comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier.

Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Mais encore plus, il aurait voulu savoir _pourquoi_ il aurait voulu qu'Hermione ne fasse pas le rapprochement, après tout, c'était Malfoy...

— Bon, peu importe, on va mettre ça sur le compte de ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Tu dis que Mme Pince ne l'a pas bien pris ?

— Non, euh... en fait elle m'a carrément chassé de la Bibliothèque.

— Elle t'a _chassé_ de la Bibliothèque ?

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a de l'écho ?

— Très drôle, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Harry, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Ça peut être important, non, tu ne crois pas ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un ouvrage de Magie Noire ; si Mme Pince t'a _chassé_ comme tu dis, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas un manuel d'entretien de balais ! J'irai lui demander demain.

— Mais elle va...

— Elle ne va rien faire. Je la connais bien mieux que toi et elle sait que je ne m'intéresse aux livres que d'un point de vue purement scolaire. Je crois même qu'elle m'aime bien, ajouta-t-elle distraitement.

— Elle t'_aime _bien ? Cette vieille pie est capable de ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— On va dire que c'est parce que je suis sa plus fidèle cliente.

— Et elle ne va pas s'imaginer que tu viens de ma part ? À mon avis, elle se souviens très bien de ma visite.

— Je m'en sortirai.

— C'est vrai, après tout, elle t'_aime_ bien.

— Oh, ne commence pas.

Elle ajouta après un moment de silence :

— J'espère _vraiment_ que Dumbledore aura une solution pour toi parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à ce rythme-là.

La colère d'Harry explosa d'un coup :

— Et moi ? Tu crois que je vais tenir encore combien de temps ? _Je_ suis celui à qui arrivent toutes les merdes avec cet enfoiré de Voldemort, et depuis quatre ans ! Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de péter les plombs chaque fois qu'il pisse de travers ? Et tu trouves encore le moyen de me reprocher d'oublier de te parler d'un putain de bouquin à la con ? MERDE !

Lui-même terrifié par l'intensité de sa propre fureur, il envoya d'un geste rageur de la main voler au quatre coins de la pièce parchemins et bouteilles d'encre, et sans se soucier le moins du monde du reste des personnes présentes dans la salle commune, écarta vigoureusement un groupe de filles de première année sur le chemin vers son dortoir, se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'idée de faire un tour pour se calmer les nerfs. Il bouillonnait littéralement, influence de Voldemort ou pas, et il sentait que son brusque accès de colère aurait eu des conséquences un peu plus graves que trois gouttes d'encre répandues sur le sol s'il était resté enfermé.

Comme il faisait encore jour, la cape d'invisibilité n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais Harry n'était pas non plus tout à fait apte à supporter les regards qui se portaient sur lui partout où il allait. Et ça lui permettrait d'éviter des mauvaises rencontres... Un certain Serpentard, par exemple. Il aurait souhaité que Sirius soit là, il aurait trouvé les bons mots, il aurait ravivé le courage qu'Harry avait perdu...

En pensant à Sirius, sa furie se changea en peine presque instantanément. Il voulait un endroit où être seul, un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, un endroit où laisser libre court à son trop plein d'émotions. Et lui qui s'était plein de ne plus rien ressentir jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, il avait bien rattrapé son retard, se dit-il avec une ironie désabusée. Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses pas l'avait dirigé vers la tour d'Astronomie. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il se dévêtit de sa cape et s'accouda à la rambarde. On ne voyait pas le terrain de Quidditch d'ici, et il pourrait observer d'ici une heure à peine un magnifique coucher de soleil. Il était parvenu à se calmer à peu près quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Hermione.

— Harry ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

Il baissa la tête et elle vint le rejoindre, après un moment d'hésitation.

— Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? fit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— La carte du Maraudeur, répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la prendre, et elle savait elle aussi s'en servir, désormais.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement, après un silence pesant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, je suis... je suis...

— J'ai bien vu comment tu étais, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas facile, et je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. J'étais énervée et...

— Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi, j'ai... j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je ne sais pas si c'est Voldemort ou quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Peut-être que Malfoy a raison... je _devrais_ me faire interner.

— Il a dit ça pour t'insulter ! Ce n'est pas vrai Harry. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu penses à Malfoy maintenant ?

Harry hésita. Devait-il lui dire que Malfoy, qu'il le veuille ou non, occupait la plupart de ses pensées, et même de ses rêves, désormais ? Ou cela faisait-il partie des quelques secrets qu'il voulait encore garder pour lui ? Finalement, il choisit de ne pas répondre et haussa les épaules à la place. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, observant le parc, la Forêt.

— Je n'ai... pas fait trop de dégâts ? hésita-t-il. Tu sais... en...

— En envoyant valdinguer toute notre table ? J'ai nettoyé l'encre par terre. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour ta dissertation, tu vas devoir la refaire.

— Hmpf. Pas grave. C'est pas comme si j'avais du mal à imaginer tout un tas de façons atroces de mourir, de toute façon, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire peiné. Ils savaient tout deux la teneur habituelle des devoirs de Divination d'Harry, quelque soit l'état mental de ce dernier. Il était content de pouvoir se détendre à nouveau sur un sujet de plaisanterie, aussi futile soit-il.

— En tout cas, tu vas donner du grain à moudre au Ministère, reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ils n'auront aucun mal à te faire passer pour un lunatique déséquilibré.

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il s'en fichait, le Ministère pouvaient bien penser ce qu'il voulait.

— Viens, Ron et les autres ont dû finir leur entraînement, il n'y a presque plus de lumière.

Enfin calmé, Harry la suivit, non sans remettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi. Hermione essayait de l'aider et il la remerciait en l'engueulant comme du poisson pourri. Non vraiment, il ne méritait pas de l'avoir comme amie, se dit-il amèrement.

Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, et sans prêter attention aux murmures qui les suivaient sur leur passage, ils se dirigèrent directement vers Ron qui, comme Hermione l'avait prédit, avait fini l'entraînement, et se trouvait à présent assis près du feu, l'air maussade. Il ne leur adressa même pas un regard quand ils vinrent s'asseoir auprès de lui.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'offusqua Hermione, ce qui fit rire Harry malgré lui.

— C'était un désastre, articula-t-il. On va se faire massacrer, demain. Tout le monde est démoralisé parce que Harry ne jouera pas et...

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta celui-ci. C'est McGonagall...

— Je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute, rétorqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir qui démentait son propos. Seamus a fait de son mieux, mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Harry et... Angelina est furieuse, elle a fait n'importe quoi, Fred et George pas mieux... Et moi j'ai pas été foutu d'arrêter une seule putain de balle. On va se faire massacrer... Et par Serpentard, en plus. Si ça avait été Poufsouffle, je dis pas, mais...

— Il leur manque aussi un joueur, tenta Hermione.

— Malfoy ? cracha Ron. Pff, il est tellement mauvais que son équipe serait même capable de _mieux_ jouer sans lui.

— Malfoy n'est pas mauvais, intervint Harry rêveusement.

— Je n'ai pas entendu ça, s'étrangla Ron. Je n'ai pas entendu ça, je n'ai pas entendu ça, mes oreilles viennent de siffler, je n'ai rien entendu.

— Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit, concéda Harry.

La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant. Enfin, depuis McGonagall et si l'on ignorait l'entrevue délicate avec Rogue au milieu, qui n'avait pas cessé de le traiter de faible alors qu'Harry attendait sa potion avec une impatience toujours grandissante.

— Peut-être que ça ira mieux demain ?

— Hermione, je ne veux plus parler de ça, souffla Ron.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux Weasley qui venaient de rentrer à leur tour dans la salle commune. Eux aussi avaient le visage fermé, et pour que Fred et George eux-même arborent cette expression, il fallait vraiment que ça se soit très mal passé. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux trois, aucun d'eux ne voulant prendre le risque de le briser en premier. Décidément, tout allait mal, pensa Harry pour la soixante treizième fois cette semaine.

— Hum, bon... euh... j'ai des devoirs à terminer, fit Hermione. J'aimerai avoir fini pour demain. Vous deux n'avez rien à faire ?

Ron haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation. Harry au contraire se leva, heureux de pouvoir enfin échapper à cette atmosphère beaucoup trop pesante à son goût. Ils s'installèrent à la même table qu'une heure auparavant, et, après beaucoup de réticences et de supplications muettes de la part d'Hermione, Ron finit par les rejoindre.

— Quidditch ou pas, cette année on passe nos BUSEs, les réprimanda Hermione. Ce sont des diplômes importants, qui vont déterminer notre avenir et...

— On sait, Hermione, répliquèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

Elle se leva d'un coup et commença à regrouper ses affaires, avec un peu trop d'empressement :

— Bon, apparemment la soirée ne va pas en s'améliorant, moi je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Une bonne nuit ne fut pas du tout ce que passa Harry, sans surprise. Sans surprise, il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil perturbé, et sans surprise, refit une nouvelle fois le même cauchemar. Et une nouvelle fois, Draco Malfoy apparut, une nouvelle fois il sauva Harry du cercle de Mangemorts et de la torture de Voldemort et une nouvelle fois, Harry le poursuivit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Et il revit une nouvelle fois le serpent qui sortait de la bouche de son ennemi en arborant son propre visage. Mais il eut au moins la décence de ne pas hurler quand, une nouvelle fois, il se réveilla en sueur bien avant l'aube.

La journée qui suivit fut une véritable épreuve. En plus de devoir supporter sa propre humeur massacrante, Harry fut gratifié de celle de Ron, également, qui, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, trouver le moyen de se sentir à la fois toujours plus nerveux et toujours plus maussade. Et Hermione, entre eux, qui essayait de plus en plus mollement de recoller les morceaux. Harry attendait avec impatience son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore le soir même et il nourrissait l'espoir aberrant que le vieux sorcier sorte de sa manche une solution miracle à cette situation déprimante et mette enfin un terme à toute cette folie.

Mais le temps avait cette sale manie de vouloir ralentir chaque fois que l'on espérait qu'un événement vienne le plus rapidement possible et l'adolescent se résigna à observer les heures passer à la vitesse d'un escargot, de plus en plus certain qu'un mauvais farceur avait enchanté toutes les horloges de l'école pour qu'elles avancent le plus lentement possible.

Hermione, Harry s'y était attendu, n'avait rien réussi à obtenir de Mme Pince concernant le livre de Malfoy. Si elle ne s'était pas fait littéralement chassée, il était sûr néanmoins que son amie, malgré elle, le tenait pour responsable de la dégradation de sa relation avec la vieille bibliothécaire. Bien sûr, pour ne rien arranger, les Serpentard piaffaient de joie chaque fois qu'il en croisait dans les couloir, et certains le _remerciaient_ même pour leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent une victoire si facile. Le pire, comme toujours, était Malfoy, intouchable entre les deux armoires qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle, sans compter les quelques autres toujours présents dans leur sillage. Harry reconnut parmi eux Théodore Nott, qui remplaçait le blond au poste d'Attrapeur pour ce match et pour le prochain, contre Poufsouffle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un moment de calme cet après-midi là, leurs cours respectifs s'étant terminé relativement tôt. Harry tentait passivement de convaincre Ron qui n'écoutait pas que le match de ce soir allait bien se passer si seulement il se donnait à fond.

— Hermione, aide-moi, un peu, finit-il par dire, excédé.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Ron s'est complètement renfermé ! expliqua-t-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je te signale que je suis en train de prendre sur _mon_ temps de travail à rechercher pour _toi_ des informations sur ce satané livre. Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vu mentionné quelque part, ajouta-t-elle distraitement en se replongeant dans sa lecture, _Une Histoire du Roman Sorcier à Travers les Âges._

Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention, le sujet lui étant déjà sorti de la tête et il se sentit un peu honteux. Ron, lui, s'était plongé dans un mutisme impavide, et Harry, renonçant à poursuivre sa vaine entreprise, s'engonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, dans l'idée de se morfondre complaisamment sur ô combien son sort était triste. Un petit cri de triomphe d'Hermione le fit sursauter.

— Ah ah ! Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne m'en suis pas souvenu tout de suite, mais j'étais certain d'avoir déjà lu ce titre quelque part.

Son visage arbora peu à peu une expression déçue alors qu'elle lisait encore quelques lignes.

— Mais ça dit ici que le livre a été interdit, sans plus d'explications. Zut !

— Dit toujours, soupira Harry, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— _Pour diverses raisons_, cita-t-elle, _plusieurs livres véhiculant des messages ou exploitant des thèmes jugés dangereux ou inappropriés, ont ainsi été mis à l'index. Depuis un édit de 1631, une commission spéciale du Ministère est chargée de réunir et de détruire toute copie, partielle ou intégrale, qu'il pourrait subsister d'ouvrages tel que_ Lunes de Sang_, _À Quoi Rêvent les Grillons ?_,_ La Nuit de...

— Chut !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ron venait soudain de sortir de sa torpeur et les regardait tout deux d'un air effaré.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre la brusque réaction de son ami.

— Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles à haute voix ? chuchota-t-il.

Il avait l'air soudain paniqué et très énervé à la fois, ce qui était un changement notable par rapport à son attitude précédente certes, mais pas un changement des plus agréables. Il regardait à présent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendu.

— Ron, tu es de plus en plus bizarre, constata Harry.

— Je ne faisais que lire un passage de ce livre.

Ron soupira profondément, avant de lâcher sur le même ton du secret et de la confidence :

— Vous avez _vraiment_ été élevés par des moldus, tous les deux.

— Et alors ? se défendit Hermione. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Le roux regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait traîner et s'approcha. Les deux autres, par mimétisme en firent de même et leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres les uns des autres. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu dire qu'ils complotaient et c'était une bonne chose qu'il se fussent trouvés à cet instant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'abri des apparitions soudaines de Rogue dont le passe-temps favori consistait manifestement à les surprendre dans cette position.

— Je déteste vous dire ça, commença Ron dans un souffle, mais – il déglutit – j'imagine qu'il va bien falloir que vous l'appreniez un jour... Parce que personne n'en parle jamais, vous voyez...

— Ron ?

— C'est absolument _tabou_, insista celui-ci. Et si jamais on vous le demande, je ne vous ai rien dit, d'accord ?

— Mais dis-nous !

— Je ne vous ai rien dit, d'accord ? répéta-t-il.

— C'est promis...

— Juré. Maintenant balance.

— Vous n'en parlez à _personne_.

— Mais enfin quoi ?

— Bon euh...

Visiblement, il avait du mal. Il rougit furieusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

— Un _grillon_... murmura-t-il encore plus doucement si bien que sa voix était devenue presque inaudible.

— C'est un insecte, tenta Hermione.

— Non ! Enfin si, mais euh...

— Bon, tu vas nous le dire ou quoi ?

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord je vais vous le dire... – il déglutit une nouvelle fois – un _grillon_ c'est une sorte de... de... de mot pour désigner un...

— Pour désigner un insecte, répéta Hermione qui n'en démordait pas.

— Dis, tu veux savoir ou pas ? C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, se contrit Ron. Je disais donc, c'est un mot qui sert à désigner... euh... un...

Les mots "un insecte" tremblaient sur les lèvres d'Harry, luttant pour sortir, mais il sut les contenir. Il se disait que Ron n'allait pas supporter une autre interruption du genre.

— … une personne qui... euh...

Ah, il y avait du progrès. Ce n'était donc pas un insecte, après tout.

— … enfin, quelqu'un, quoi, qui... qui... préfère...

— Ron, ça devient ridicule. Un grillon c'est donc une personne qui préfère... résuma brillamment Hermione.

— Qui préfère des personnes... – il déglutit à nouveau et ferma les yeux comme s'il se résignait à être frappé par la foudre – qui préfère des personnes du même sexe, lâcha-t-il enfin dans le plus ténu des murmures, et le même genre de grimace sur le visage que lorsque quelqu'un prononçait le nom de "Voldemort".

Hermione secoua la tête et se redressa, arborant un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

— Oui, donc c'est un ho...

— Chuuuuut ! urgea Ron, un air de pure panique sur le visage.

— Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! protesta-t-elle. Ça arrive, non ?

— _Pas – Dans – Le – Monde – Sorcier... _insista Ron d'un ton terrifié.

Une lueur de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle venait de saisir que, si un concept était à peu près toléré chez les moldus, il n'en allait pas forcément de même chez les sorciers, qui, après tout, avaient un passif assez lourd de préjugés et de discriminations en tout genre. Ça n'en faisait guère qu'un de plus.

— Mais ça veut dire que... commença-t-elle.

— Ça veut dire qu'on n'en parle plus et qu'on en parlera plus jamais, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Maintenant, j'ai votre parole, et si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai un match à jouer.

La tête haute et le buste bombé d'une juste indignation, et malgré ses trois heures d'avances, Ron sortit de la salle commune, ce qui donna Hermione à réfléchir. Après tout, si c'était un sujet tabou, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver la moindre information à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque, ça expliquait également la réaction de Mme Pince... mais... Malfoy ? réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle hésitait à rendre mauvais.

— Harry ? appela-t-elle.

Elle semblait le remarquer enfin. Harry n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il était encore en train d'écouter Ron se battre avec lui-même. Son regard s'était fait vitreux et absent.

— Harry ? répéta-t-elle, d'un ton un peu plus inquiet cette fois-ci.

Un grillon... un euphémisme pour désigner en réalité quelqu'un attiré par les personnes de même sexe. Le cœur d'Harry s'était arrêté de battre. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Non, il n'avait pas _du tout_ envisagé les choses sous cet angle...

Mais maintenant ?

oOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il était un peu plus long que les autres, j'ai l'impression que la partie avant la toute fin est un peu faible, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour que Ron dévoile le secret du livre tout en ne l'associant par directement à Draco, et du coup c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Merci encore, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
Oswald


	8. Pourquoi pas ?

**Pourquoi pas ?**

oOoOoOo

— Harry ?

— Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va...

Harry venait juste à l'instant de fournir un effort surhumain pour s'arracher à ses pensées et retrouver une attitude un peu plus normale. Il haussa les épaules et se composa un masque d'indifférence amusée en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

— C'est juste que... c'est... bizarre, hésita-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait réfléchir.

— Tu crois que... _Malfoy_... tenta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça colle avec le personnage. Et puis, il y a ce que nous a dit Ron, mais... c'est peut-être juste un hasard ? Le titre du livre pourrait parler de gr... enfin, de l'insecte, quoi, sans sous-entendus.

— Possible.

— Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet. _Sans_ en parler à Mme Pince. Même si le bouquin en lui-même est introuvable, je devrais quand même trouver des informations sur le statut légal de l'ho... enfin, de Tu-Sais-Quoi, chez les sorciers. Mais _Malfoy _? Non, non... _V__éhiculant des messages ou exploitant des thèmes jugés dangereux ou inappropriés..._Le connaissant, c'est forcément dangereux. Un truc qui doit inciter à la Magie Noire, ou un truc dans le genre... C'est un livre interdit, c'est forcément quelque chose de grave, on ne censure pas sur des prétextes aussi futiles... d'un autre côté...

— Hermione ? Tu penses à voix haute, là, l'interrompit Harry.

Elle focalisa son attention sur lui et secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Oui, pardon, fit-elle. En tout cas c'est une chance que Ron n'ait pas fait le rapprochement. Sinon, il se serait servi de ça contre Malfoy, c'est sûr. Et ça l'aurait plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mais c'est bizarre quand même, tu trouves pas ?

— De quoi ?

— Enfin, c'est Ron, il est un peu... _sensible_ sur certains sujets, voire même carrément prude, mais là, s'il dit la vérité, que c'est absolument tabou et tout... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est si rare que ça ? Peut-être que chez les moldus aussi... j'en sais rien, vraiment. Enfin, non pas que ça me gêne ou quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, j'en ai jamais vraiment entendu parler, je connais personne qui...

— Hermione ?

— Hm ?

— Tu penses _encore_ à voix haute, là...

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, et la seconde d'après, repris la même attitude pensive.

— Mais _Malfoy_... non, vraiment, c'est pas cohérent. Enfin, je veux dire, il a pas l'air d'être tellement... d'être tellement comme ça, mais d'un autre côté est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui se voit ? Si c'est aussi honteux que Ron le laisse entendre, je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille pas le crier sur les toits, mais aussi... il a quinze ans, non, comme nous ? C'est peut-être un peu jeune pour savoir ce genre de choses, enfin remarque, moi je le sais, je me suis vraiment jamais posé la question, peut-être que c'est pareil quand on est... enfin, quand on est comme ça, et...

Elle arrêta son flot de parole et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avant de demander d'un ton inquiet :

— Je pensais encore à voix haute, là ?

— Oui, répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. J'osais pas te le dire une troisième fois.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et soupira.

— Oui, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je pense que c'est une coïncidence. C'est un peu... _troublant_ c'est vrai. Mais non, je ne vois vraiment pas _Malfoy_ comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il en disait qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, mais que ça pourrait malgré tout expliquer beaucoup...

— Non, je ne pense pas non plus, mentit-il. Et puis même si c'était le cas, en fait je crois que je m'en fous un peu.

Il avait eu l'impression de mentir aussi sur sa deuxième phrase, il sentait une boule dans sa gorge, et il avait peur de laisser ses pensées s'égarer trop loin, aussi se concentra-t-il sur le devoir de Potions qu'il avait brillamment raté la veille, ce qui lui donna un air un peu absent, qui fit très bien son effet. Hermione approuva.

— C'est vrai, c'est pas nos oignons, après tout. Tu as raison, conclut-elle. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, c'est lui que ça regarde.

oOoOoOo

Peu après, Harry patientait nerveusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que le vieil homme daigne faire son apparition. En attendant, son regard parcourait la pièce devenue familière, les étagères pleines de petits objets en or ou en argent, finement ouvragés, qui tournaient, fumaient, sifflaient, changeait de forme. Sur les murs, les tableaux des anciens Directeurs et Directrices de Poudlard sommeillaient dans leurs cadres, quelques-uns assis dignement, d'autres franchement avachis. Une vieille sorcière échevelée avait même un filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Sur son perchoir, le phénix, Fumseck, était profondément endormi, la tête enfouie sous son aile. Un peu plus, loin, le Choixpeau était exposé dans une vitrine, et ne bougeait pas du tout. Juste en dessous, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor luisait, la lame brillante et acérée, son manche serti de rubis qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil déclinant.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait confié Ron un peu plus tôt, et ce qu'en avait pensé Hermione. Celle-ci avait visiblement fini par croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, certes un peu troublante, mais qui ne collait pas du tout avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de Draco Malfoy. Elle lui avait répété les termes du livre, et avait décidé que cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Elle penchait en faveur d'un ouvrage "véhiculant un message dangereux" plutôt qu'"exploitant un thème inapproprié". Harry ne le lui avait pas dit, mais il n'était pas du tout de son avis. Après tout, elle n'avait pas lu les lettres de Malfoy, et ne savais pas que celui-ci s'était "rendu compte" d'une "chose" pendant l'été, qui était visiblement une honte terrible, tolérée par les moldus, mais taboue chez les sorciers. Tout collait, et malgré l'exégèse d'Hermione qui visiblement avait décidé de ne pas adhérer à la thèse d'un Malfoy homosexuel, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver d'autres explications.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas de penser à Malfoy, mais c'était de penser à lui... parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, envisager sous cet angle nouveau et... inattendu, quelques sentiments inexpliqués mais flagrants qu'il avait éprouvé à son égard, dans quelques circonstances très exceptionnelles, faisaient sens à présent. Il l'avait jugé beau, il avait aimé être tout contre lui, sous cette cape, il s'était senti à sa place et en sécurité un peu plus tard cette même nuit. Et si... et si lui-même...

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette dernière pensée que Dumbledore, apparu comme par magie (et probablement par magie) se tenait en face de lui. Il se redressa comme un ressort.

— Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu !

— Je t'en prie, Harry, rassied-toi.

Le vieil homme avait un air grave et sévère qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il avait espéré... qu'avait-il espéré ? Le Directeur s'installa à son bureau et fit face à l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur.

— Le Professeur McGonagall m'a informé de ton état de santé, commença-t-il. Et je crains n'avoir pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il me semble que tu es à présent en âge d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, aussi difficile que ça soit. Il semblerait que le... lien que tu partages avec Voldemort se soit renforcé et qu'il... aspire en quelque sorte vers lui tes forces vitales.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux écarquillés mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

— Je ne savais pas comment ça allait évoluer, je pensais... j'espérais que tu allais t'habituer et trouver à te défendre par toi-même, d'une certaine manière. Que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, mais, de toute évidence, je me trompais...

Il se tut et un silence grave tomba entre eux. Harry était tétanisé.

— Cependant... poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte et son élève leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Si le lien ne peut pas être rompu, j'ai bon espoir que ses effets puissent toutefois être amoindris. Depuis presque un mois, le professeur Rogue consacre tout son temps libre à l'élaboration d'une potion qui pourrait temporairement te soulager, au moins pendants ces instants où ta conscience est affaiblie. Quand tu dors, par exemple. Depuis peu, Draco Malfoy l'assiste et d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine...

— Malfoy et Rogue ensemble ! s'exclama Harry, brisant sa promesse de silence. Mais ils vont vouloir m'empoisonner !

— Le _Professeur_ Rogue, corrigea aimablement Dumbledore. Et bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas jugé utile d'informer le jeune Malfoy sur la nature de cette potion ou à qui sera-t-elle destinée. Mais c'est un élève brillant et son assistance est nécessaire, dans le cadre d'une retenue, dont, je crois, tu es pleinement conscient. Je disais donc, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, ils pensent parvenir à un résultat, et...

— Quel genre de potion ? demanda Harry, pas très rassuré malgré tout.

— Quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à renforcer ton esprit et à combattre toute influence extérieure. Je sais bien que la perspective ne doit pas exactement te ravir, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, en attendant de trouver une solution plus pérenne et moins... instable. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment, pour ne pas soulever de faux espoirs. Je te demande encore un peu de patience, juste un peu de patience...

— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avant ?

— Et bien, tout d'abord parce que je l'ignorais. Je savais qu'il y avait comme une sorte de connexion entre toi et Voldemort, tu étais également au courant. Mais j'ignorais tout de ses implications. Ensuite, quand j'ai compris, j'ai préféré attendre, comme je te l'ai dis, et de ne pas te faire part de conclusions prématurées et de déductions incomplètes. Je voulais aussi avoir une solution à te proposer, aussi inconsistante soit-elle. Nous sommes dans le brouillard autant que toi. Maintenant dis-moi. Fais-tu toujours le même cauchemar chaque nuit ?

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Dumbledore, qui s'était tenu droit jusqu'à présent, s'engonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur sa barbe à hauteur de son ventre, sans cesser de scruter Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Celui-ci lança vers lui un coup d'oeil timide. Devait-il lui dire que, depuis très récemment, son cauchemar habituel s'était légèrement modifié pour inclure Draco Malfoy et un serpent qui arborait son propre visage. Peut-être que deux nuits n'étaient pas assez pour sauter à des conclusions hâtives. Après tout, il avait fait un autre rêve, une fois, avec des balais et un gâteaux. Celui-là avait également été lié à Malfoy d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien qu'Harry ne sût pas alors qui il était en réalité. Dumbledore avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il se tournait les pouces, patiemment, une expression de curiosité polie sur le visage.

Finalement, Harry céda et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de ses deux derniers cauchemars, en omettant le fait que la silhouette encapuchonnée était Malfoy. Dumbledore écouta attentivement, les sourcils froncés comme pour assimiler correctement ces nouvelles informations. Après le récit, il reprit son ancienne position.

— C'est intéressant. C'est très intéressant, et je me plais à croire que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Monsieur ? Un serpent qui sort de la bouche d'un Mangemort et qui me ressemble, c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

— Harry, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me montrer indiscret mais... y a-t-il quelque chose qui occupe particulièrement tes pensées en ce moment ? Ou quelqu'un peut-être ?

Oui, il y avait. Et ça ressemblait à ce genre de questions que posait parfois Dumbledore à propos desquelles, quelle que soit la réponse, le vieux sorcier saurait la vérité.

— Non, monsieur. Je ne crois pas.

— Bien. Je te remercie.

Loin d'avoir obtenu les réponses et le réconfort qu'il attendait, et avec encore plus de questions et d'incertitudes qu'en y étant entré, en ajoutant encore la confusion provoquée par la récente révélation de Ron et qui ne s'était pas allégée depuis, et c'est un Harry particulièrement perplexe et vacillant qui sortit du bureau du Directeur. Il était livide, il avait la nausée, et il ne savait pas encore comment gérer toutes ces nouvelles informations qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps, et particulièrement dans son état d'esprit actuel.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister au match, mais il se doutait au fond de lui que ne pas venir encourager Ron et son équipe serait probablement interprété comme une sorte de trahison. Hermione aurait compris, mais elle-même lui avait dit "à tout à l'heure, sur le terrain de Quidditch", d'un air entendu. Aussi, en traînant les pieds, il prit à contrecoeur la direction du parc en espérant que ça ne soit qu'un _court_ mauvais moment à passer, dépendant du talent de Seamus ou de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, ce qui n'augurait vraiment rien de bon non plus. Il se faufila à travers la foule et retrouva Hermione, qui lui faisait des grands signes depuis le deuxième rang.

Le cœur d'Harry était serré. C'est _lui_, qui aurait dû actuellement se trouver dans les vestiaires, attendant nerveusement qu'Angelina termine son discours d'encouragement, et non dans les gradins. Il se fit la triste réflexion que c'était là la première fois qu'il allait assister à un match de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été spectateur, quand son équipe ne jouait pas, et quand il avait dû manquer un match, c'était parce que le plus souvent il se trouvait à l'Infirmerie, ou incapacité pour une raison ou pour une autre, et donc il n'y assistait pas. Même en première année, où il avait intégré l'équipe avant même que la saison ne commence.

La foule trépignait d'impatience, les joueurs n'avaient pas encore fait leur entrée, et la rumeur grossissait de plus en plus. Pour ne rien arranger, c'était _le_ match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les deux maisons ennemies par tradition et symboliquement le plus important de la saison. Mais malgré toute sa morgue, il finit par se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme de la foule et quand ses co-équipiers firent leur apparition, il cria ses encouragement comme les autres, quand ses adversaires firent de même, il hua comme les autres. Et il se laissa aller, comme les autres, aux larmes et aux cris de joie quand Seamus, juste devant le gros nez de Nott, attrapa in extremis le Vif d'Or et remporta la victoire, amenant le score à 190 contre 110. Et la fête qui suivit dans la Tour Gryffondor se soir là allégea un peu l'amertume que les joueurs de l'équipe ressentait envers Harry. Seamus prenait visiblement plaisir à raconter ses exploits encore et encore à la foule en délire et même Ron oublia avoir, somme toute, assez mal joué.

Harry, qui se sentait finalement assez mal à l'aise et ne voulant pas risquer d'affirmer à la cantonade que contre Malfoy, ils n'auraient eu absolument aucune chance, ce dont il avait très envie, il en profita pour raconter à Hermione, qui elle non plus, comme à son habitude, ne goûtait pas les festivités, son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

— Je savais qu'il aurait une solution ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— T'appelles ça une solution ? Me gaver d'une potion préparée par _Rogue _?

— Au moins c'est quelque chose, déjà. Et puis ça explique ton... comportement. Enfin, tu vois, quoi. Mais ça doit être affreusement difficile à supporter...

— Ça va. Je suis pas encore mort, répéta-t-il, irrité.

oOoOoOo

Cette nuit là commença comme la précédente. Un sommeil perturbé après quelques heures de contemplation du plafond (il avait caressé l'idée de sortir sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité mais avait renoncé), le cimetière, la silhouette de Draco Malfoy, la course poursuite à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry le poursuivait-il, déjà ? Il avait l'impression que sa vie en dépendait.

Il courrait à s'en arracher les poumons alors que celui qu'il poursuivait ne faisait que marcher tranquillement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette fois, et il ne voulait pas abandonner, il ne _devait_ pas abandonner alors qu'il était si près du but, il pouvait le rattraper, encore un petit effort... Il gagnait du terrain, millimètre par millimètre, il ne savait pas comment, en ne continuant à voir qu'un peu de tissu à chaque angle, mais il en était sûr...

— Draco ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. Attends !

Il avait échoué. Au détour d'un couloir, sans qu'il n'y eut d'escalier, il était arrivé à la Tour d'Astronomie, et, encore une fois, Malfoy s'était accoudé à la rambarde pour contempler les étoiles.

Mais non, pensa-t-il, c'_était_ bel et bien différent. Il était arrivé à cet endroit les deux nuit précédentes parce que, justement, il avait abandonné la poursuite. Là, malgré tout son corps qui hurlait de douleur et d'épuisement, il était allé jusqu'au bout. Et Draco Malfoy lui _souriait_... Soudain, il eut l'impression que le Serpentard était beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le devrait. Et il se rapprochait encore. Et Harry, ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

Une vague de chaleur électrisante parcourut son corps alors qu'il sentit une main serrer la sienne. Le visage de Draco, légèrement rosi, s'était encore approché, il pouvait sentir la douce brise de sa respiration.

Encore un peu...

Draco était toujours plus proche et ne semblait pas vouloir s'interrompre. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, franchit les derniers millimètres qu'il restait, et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent...

Harry se réveilla brutalement, en inspirant profondément et désespérément, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration un peu trop longtemps. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut plus où il se trouvait, et chercha Malfoy des yeux quelques instants avant de revenir à la triste réalité. Comme toujours, il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve, dans ses moindres détails. Et le début habituel avec le cimetière, Voldemort, tout ça ne représentait plus rien, à présent.

Venait-il vraiment de rêver qu'il embrassait Draco Malfoy ?

Ça avait beau avoir été un cauchemar, il avait beau savoir que ses émotions n'étaient pas vraiment au diapason de la réalité ces temps-ci, il en avait eu vraiment envie et il se sentait légèrement en colère contre lui-même pour s'être réveillé à un moment si... critique.

Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de sa malle la carte du Maraudeur, et s'assurant que les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient bel et bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets (même si les regards en questions étaient profondément endormis), murmura un « _Lumos _» suivi de la formule rituelle pour faire apparaître la carte de Poudlard. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers les cachots, et dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard, vit les cinq petits points représentant Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et... Draco Malfoy.

Harry se demanda immédiatement pourquoi il avait eu besoin de consulter la carte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, mais peut-être voulait-il s'assurer que Malfoy était bien réel ? Bien sûr qu'il était réel, les insultes quotidiennes étaient bien suffisantes pour le lui rappeler. Mais entre le Draco de ses rêves (sans mauvais jeu de mots, se gifla-t-il mentalement) qui était aussi celui de la Tour d'Astronomie ; et le Malfoy qu'il côtoyait bien trop tout les jours, où était la différence ? Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même personne. Avait-il un frère jumeau caché ? Non, c'était stupide...

Il reposa la carte sur sa table basse après avoir fait disparaître son contenu et pris une décision qu'il regretta à la seconde même. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était l'incertitude. Il allait parler à Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Maintenant, la difficulté, c'était de trouver un moment pour réussir à lui faire passer le message. Bien sûr, il était totalement exclu d'aller le voir quand il serait seul pour lui proposer une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, à condition que le Serpentard accepte, ce qui n'était pas gagné, mais Harry avait une petite idée sur la question, qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, au grand dam d'Harry, il ne put trouver aucune occasion. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Malfoy, c'était soit en retenue avec Rogue alors qu'il allait chercher sa dose quotidienne de Potion d'Appétit, et alors le blond ne daignait même pas lui accorder le moindre regard, soit c'était dans les couloirs, en classe ou dans la Grande Salle, et alors il était en permanence accompagné de sa cour habituelle prompte à balancer tout un tas d'insultes, cependant moins virulentes qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de la récente déculottée de Serpentard au Quidditch.

Les nuits n'étaient pas mieux. La dernière variation en date de son cauchemar semblait s'être établie, il rattrapait Malfoy au dernier moment, et se réveillait juste avant que ça ne devienne intéressant, dans un grognement de frustration. Par contre, l'impact physique restait le même, exactement comme s'il avait vraiment couru pendant des heures, en plus de tout le reste, et son sentiment d'épuisement et de fatigue permanente allait de mal en pis, même si son corps le supportait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il s'était remis à manger. Ça minimisait au moins le risque d'évanouissement impromptu.

Finalement, c'est une semaine après, le jeudi, qu'il trouva enfin l'occasion de lui glisser un mot seul à seul. Il n'y croyait déjà plus, et c'est alors qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de vouloir coincer Malfoy à tout prix qu'il le vit au détour d'un couloir. Le Serpentard le dépassa avec un reniflement de mépris pour seule conversation et fit mine de poursuivre son chemin quand Harry, après avoir vérifié que l'endroit était bien désert, le héla. Il avait au creux de l'estomac le même genre de sensation qu'il avait éprouvé l'année précédente lorsqu'il avait demandé à Cho Chang de l'accompagner pour le bal de Noël.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

— Euh... je me demandais si... – il déglutit – … si on pouvait se voir en privé... euh... ce soir ?

La surprise passée, le blond éclata d'un rire mauvais.

— Certainement pas ! Je crois encore que je préfèrerais voir Serpentard perdre contre votre équipe de stupides crapauds pour le restant de mes jours que de te parler, Potter.

Oui, Harry s'était attendu à cette difficulté. Si Malfoy voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche à lui opposer. Il s'approcha pour lui glisser à mi-voix dans l'oreille :

— Je te conseille de venir, Malfoy. Je _sais._

Il avait appuyé fortement ce dernier mot, et recula pour juger de l'effet. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Le Serpentard arborait à présent une expression d'horreur et de panique mêlées.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu _sais _? glapit-il.

— Une heure du matin, Tour d'Astronomie ? proposa Harry, légèrement amusé malgré lui.

Il tourna les talons quand Malfoy le rappela :

— Potter ! Tu... tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Sinon je...

Il n'arrivait pas à se montrer suffisamment crédible dans sa menace. Harry n'était pas forcément ravi de devoir en arriver à ce genre de manœuvre pour obtenir une simple discussion en privé, mais au moins, la ruse et la manipulation, voilà un langage que les Serpentards comprenaient.

— Personne n'est au courant, le coupa Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta réputation est sauve. Pour le moment.

— Potter !

— Une heure du matin, Tour d'Astronomie. À toute à l'heure, Malfoy.

Il s'enfuit sans laisser au Serpentard le loisir de dire un mot de plus. Harry se sentait un peu honteux, il avait répété ce moment dans sa tête de nombreuses fois, sachant qu'il fallait bien une raison valable pour que le blond accepte de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se revoir dans ce contexte. La date et le lieu du rendez-vous n'étaient pas non plus anodins. Mais même si la vengeance était douce, et la perspective de faire paniquer Malfoy pendant le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit était particulièrement réjouissante, il se sentait malgré tout coupable de lui infliger ça. Pourquoi ? Ça n'était que Malfoy après tout... mais c'était aussi du même Malfoy dont il rêvait toutes les nuits.

Et pire encore, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu de le faire venir, il allait aussi falloir qu'il lui _dise _ce à quoi il pensait... Et ça, ça ne le mettait pas particulièrement en confiance.

Harry n'avait plus aucun doute, à présent. Depuis la révélation que Ron leur avait fait du bout des lèvres, à lui et à Hermione, il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à tous ces derniers évènements. Et Merlin savait qu'il avait du temps pour le faire ! Il était remonté aussi loin que cet été et l'attraction inexplicable, et à l'époque inconsciente, qu'il avait ressenti envers l'un des garçons de son voisinage, très blond. Puis après la rentrée, toutes les mâles conversations qui portaient sur les filles, et auxquelles il ne se mêlait pas, ne se sentant pas concerné, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore très bien faire la part des choses entre ses sentiments propres et l'influence que Voldemort avait sur lui. Et même avant, encore ! Son admiration pour Cédric Diggory, encore un blond, la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti quand il était apparu au bal au bras de Cho. Avait-il été jaloux de lui... ou d'_elle_ ? Et puis, il y avait Malfoy... Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, ni quoi croire, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait des réponses... des réponses que, malheureusement, il n'y avait guère que Malfoy en mesure de les lui fournir... Malfoy qui non content d'hanter ses jours, hantait désormais ses nuits, et pas d'une façon des plus désagréables...

Il n'en avait pas reparlé à Hermione. Elle semblait avoir définitivement adopté la théorie "malheureuse coïncidence" et elle-même n'avait pas ressorti le dossier. Elle avait même apparemment abandonné l'idée de faire des recherches. Et il se demandait s'il devait lui en toucher un mot, malgré tout. Il se sentait un peu coupable de n'avoir rien dit à elle et à Ron, et s'efforçait depuis peu de leur parler un maximum de ce qui le préoccupait, sans pour autant les noyer sous un flot continu de jérémiades. Mais il préférait se taire pour l'instant... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit _sûr_. Mais sûr de quoi, au juste ?

De retour dans la Tour Gryffondor, il s'attabla avec ses amis, déjà absorbés dans un devoir de Métamorphose. Harry sortit ses affaires et entreprit de commencer sa propre dissertation – cinquante centimètres sur les sorts d'Échange – quand il entendit un petit bruit provenant de la fenêtre.

— Edwige !

Il fit entrer sa chouette. Elle était particulièrement épuisée. Sirius se cachait probablement très loin, et communiquer avec lui prenait du temps, sans compter que le voyage était long et fatiguant pour leurs malheureux messagers. Il lui caressa gentiment le bec, et après avoir récupéré le parchemin, elle repartit en direction de la volière, l'air soulagé.

— C'est une réponse de Snuffles ? demanda Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'Edwige ne te l'a pas apporté au courrier du matin ?

Il acquiesça et tout trois se regroupèrent. Harry aurait voulu la lire seule, mais il n'avait pas la force de protester.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'avais déjà reçu un courrier de Dumbledore à propos de ton état de santé et de l'influence malsaine que Tu-Sais-Qui a sur toi ; et ta lettre ne fait que confirmer mes craintes._

_Je ne supporte pas de rester éloigné alors que tu souffres. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'Angleterre encore une fois, de toute manière. Quels que soient les risques, mon rôle est de rester auprès de toi et de te soutenir quand tu en as besoin. Et en ce moment, tu en as besoin, ne dis pas le contraire, je commence à bien te connaître._

_Je te renverrai un hibou sitôt que je serai de retour dans la région. Peut-être pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ? D'ici là, repose-toi, et prends soin de toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Snuffles._

— Quand est-ce que tu lui as écrit ? demanda Ron.

— La semaine dernière...

Harry n'était pas fondamentalement heureux que son parrain, activement recherché par un Ministère de la Magie qui le prenait encore pour un tueur en série particulièrement dangereux, vienne se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup. Mais il serait quand même content de le revoir.

— Tu vois, lâcha Hermione d'un ton maternel, des gens _s'inquiètent_ pour toi.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de Sirius, envisagèrent les implications de son retour, commentèrent même le fait qu'il soit en communication avec Dumbledore à propos d'Harry qui se demandait à quel point on parlait de lui derrière son dos, ce qui le lui plaisait pas vraiment, avant de retourner à leur devoir de Métamorphose, bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment détacher son esprit de ce qui l'attendait dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il fait s'était intérieurement une liste de sujets à aborder, mais il se doutait bien que Malfoy n'allait pas simplement s'asseoir dans un coin pour l'écouter attentivement. Finalement, il devrait se contraindre à improviser. Ce serait... délicat.

À une heure moins dix, il sortit de son dortoir armé de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, Rogue et Rusard étaient chacun dans leurs bureaux respectifs, Peeves se trouvait dans la salle des Trophées et la voie était libre aussi bien pour lui que jusqu'aux cachots. Malfoy, en revanche, était déjà dans la tour d'Astronomie où il faisait les cent pas. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand il le constata. Cette fois ça y était...

Effectivement, le Serpentard ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa nervosité et Harry l'observa un moment bien à l'abri sous sa cape. Enfin, après une profonde inspiration, il se dévoila. Le blond s'arrêta quand il le vit, et s'avança en pointant un index accusateur.

— Potter ! cracha-t-il. Encore cette foutue cape... Et tu es en retard ! Il est une heure cinq ! Maintenant, tu vas prier pour ne pas m'avoir fait venir pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu _sais_, exactement ?

Malfoy semblait vouloir prendre le dessus pour la conversation, et poser lui même les questions. Ça convenait parfaitement à Harry qui ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à soliloquer, cependant, il dut se faire violence pour répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet facile à aborder, et encore moins avec son pire ennemi présentement furieux et accessoirement adepte de Magie Noire.

— Eh bien euh... Ce dont tu m'as parlé dans... dans tes lettres, j'ai... j'ai plus ou moins deviné.

Malfoy plissa ses yeux d'un air suspicieux, même si une certaine ombre de panique put se lire une fraction de seconde sur son visage. Mais, cette fois prévenu, il ne ferait sans doute pas à Harry le plaisir une fois encore de perdre complètement ses moyens en sa présence.

— Et tu as deviné _quoi_, au juste ?

— Ben, enfin, que tu... que tu es...

— Potter, t'as perdu ta langue ou t'es juste con ? Que je suis _quoi_ au juste ?

Harry sentit ses joues brûler. Il pouvait à présent comprendre l'attitude de Ron et sa difficulté à en parler. Il ne voulait absolument pas aborder le sujet de manière frontale et espérait que Malfoy puisse deviner lui même, même s'il le savait déjà, afin de lui éviter de prononcer le mot fatal.

— Et puis... continua-t-il, il y a ce livre... que tu lisais... la dernière fois.

— La dernière fois que quoi ? Quel livre ? Cesse de tourner autour du pot, Potter. Ma patience à des limites, et tu es très, très près de les franchir.

Il voulait paraître en colère, mais dans sa voix affleurait cependant une légère pointe d'anxiété qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

— _À quoi rêvent les grillons_ ? grimaça Harry.

Malfoy ouvrit ses yeux en grand sous l'effet de la surprise et sa mâchoire tomba. Visiblement, il avait enfin saisi ce que le Gryffondor essayait de lui faire comprendre... Ou compris qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer le sujet de leur conversation.

— Tu m'as... tu m'as vu lire ça ? hésita Malfoy, la gorge sèche et la voix rauque. Quand ?

— Euh... la dernière fois. J'étais arrivé en avance et...

— Ta cape ! Tu étais sous ta putain de cape ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Le blond était livide, il respirait difficilement et il baissa les yeux avant de venir s'accouder à la rambarde. On aurait dit qu'il avait envie de vomir.

— Et tu m'as fait venir pour me dire ça ? fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu veux m'humilier encore une fois ? C'est ça, Potter ? Oh, je parie que tu serais _ravi_...

— Non ! se défendit Harry.

Ce n'était pas du tout là où il venait en venir.

— Quoi, non ?

— Non, c'est pas ça, c'est...

Peu importait la manière de le dire, Harry comprenait maintenant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer ressemblait très fort à une déclaration. Il se rendit compte qu'éviter le sujet plus longtemps risquait de rendre sa situation encore plus difficile.

— Enfin... je veux dire, je me sens... enfin, tu... tu me plais, acheva-t-il dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

— Pardon ?

Harry releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy qui de toute évidence n'avait pas entendu la première fois, et prenant son courage à deux mains, affirma d'une voix forte et claire, tout en sentant ses entrailles se glacer :

— Je veux dire que je me sens attiré par toi, Malfoy.

Il regretta à l'instant même où il s'était mis à parler, mais c'était trop tard. Les mots étaient lâchés, et résonnaient moqueusement à ses oreilles. Le Serpentard s'était complètement immobilisé, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, avant qu'il ne se mette à éclater d'un rire mauvais.

— Alors, ça c'est la meilleure ! Saint Potter qui me déclare sa flamme !

— Je ne te... je ne te...

— Ça y ressemble, en tout cas, non ?

Il éclata de rire à nouveau.

— Et c'était pour me dire ça ? Si je m'attendais... fit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil.

— Et ça te fait rire ? se défendit Harry qui aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs en ce moment.

— Quoi, c'est drôle, non ? Parce qu'on est probablement les deux seuls... les deux seuls de Poudlard, tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Dans tes rêves, Potter !

Justement, pensa Harry, mais il se retint tout juste de le dire à voix haute.

— Et puis le score retombe encore une fois à zéro partout, ajouta Malfoy, plus sérieux. Tu ne diras rien, je ne dirai rien, et on fera comme d'habitude. Je savais que tu étais stupide, mais _là_... tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible autrement.

— Mais, après la dernière fois, j'ai pensé que... hésita Harry. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait s'entendre, si on ne passe pas notre temps à se battre.

— La dernière fois, j'étais bien trop fatigué et bien trop choqué pour avoir l'envie de t'aplatir ton gros nez, Potter. Mais là, maintenant, c'est différent. Tu fais _un seul_ pas dans ma direction, et je ne me retiendrai pas.

— Tu mens.

— Je mens ? Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans ta sale face de sang-mêlé ? Parce que c'est quand tu veux, j'attends que ça moi.

— Mais non, pas à propos de ça. Tu sais qu'on peut discuter calmement, on l'a déjà fait. Si seulement tu cessais de te comporter comme un idiot.

— Répète ça, pour voir ?

— Je sais que tu fais semblant ! Tu me l'as dit, et je l'ai vu. Au fond de toi, tu as peur.

— J'ai peur, moi ? aboya Malfoy.

— Oui tu as peur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort est de retour, que ton père est un Mangemort, et ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que toi aussi, tu en fasses partie. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas de ça. Elle est passée où ton "envie de vivre tel que tu as envie d'être" ?

— Alors, c'est ça ?

La colère du Serpentard semblait s'être évaporée. À la place, il ne subsistait qu'un voile de tristesse dans les yeux, et une légère grimace de dégoût qui n'était pas dirigé contre Harry. Il s'écarta de la rambarde pour faire quelques pas.

— C'est ça, Potter ? Tu voudrais me _sauver _?

Il secoua la tête. Il était beaucoup plus calme à présent, le Gryffondor avait touché un nerf sensible.

— Mais peu importe ce que je fais ou ce que je pense, continua-t-il. Ça ne change rien. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu comprends, ça ? Alors non, j'ai pas envie de devenir un des toutous de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je peux pas non plus lui tourner le dos.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est ma famille, Potter ! La richesse, le pouvoir, la gloire... Je suis un Malfoy et pour ça je suis prêt à faire quelques petites concessions.

— Quelques petites concessions ? Devenir l'esclave d'un meurtrier psychopathe ? T'as pas envie de mieux ?

— Si. Mais je n'ai. Pas. Le. Choix.

— On a toujours le choix.

— Oui, on a toujours le choix, ironisa Malfoy en imitant la voix d'Harry. Dans ton petit monde merveilleux où tout le monde il est gentil, peut-être, mais pas dans le mien, Potter. Je dois assumer les fonctions dues mon rang.

— C'est quoi, ces conneries ?

— Ces conneries, c'est tout ce qu'on m'a appris à croire depuis que je suis né. Tu crois vraiment que parce que Saint Potter est venu me voir une fois en me disant "Viens, je t'emmène sur mon grand hippogriffe blanc loin des griffes du méchant Tu-Sais-Qui" que je vais le suivre avec plaisir en laissant derrière moi quinze années de ma putain de vie ? Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre. Et c'était vraiment pas la peine de me mentir en disant que je te plais, juste pour me forcer à t'écouter.

— Mais je ne t'ai pas menti !

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard étrange, avant de secouer la tête légèrement.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir, ironisa Harry. Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les cheveux blonds, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sans pouvoir empêcher un petit rire faible, Malfoy alla s'accouder à nouveau à la rambarde. Harry, jugeant que c'était le bon moment, fit de même, et sans recevoir de coup de poing en travers du nez. Même si ça avait été difficile au début, il avait retrouvé le sentiment qu'il recherchait et qu'il ne pouvait apparemment éprouver que quand le blond était dans les parages, cette sensation de paix, de calme, de sérénité, où il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait oublier ses soucis, Voldemort et tout le reste...

Il profita un moment du silence. Finalement, il se sentait plutôt bien, il avait échappé au fiasco et avait réussi à obtenir, si ce n'était de la confiance, au moins une sorte de trêve. Il savait bien que ça n'allait pas se faire en un claquement de doigt, mais il voulait vraiment avancer avec Malfoy, faire évoluer leur relation actuelle, qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas être pire, vers quelque chose de plus... amical. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Et il avait aussi cessé de se demander pourquoi. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

Le Serpentard pleurait en silence. Son visage était toujours impassible, mais des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues pâles...

— Malfoy...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il ne parvienne plus à se contrôler, et éclata en sanglots. Tout son corps tremblait et il rentra les épaules comme pour se faire le plus petit possible. Sans réfléchir, Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

Et, au lieu de se faire rejeter plus ou moins violemment comme il s'y était attendu, Malfoy vint se _blottir_ contre lui, comme s'il voulait à tout prix un peu de réconfort et se fichait de savoir qui pouvait le lui fournir. Passé le choc de la surprise, Harry referma ses bras sur lui pour compléter leur étreinte. Malgré la peine empathique qu'il ressentait, son cœur s'était mis à faire des bonds. Peu importait le contexte, il tenait le blond dans ses bras, et rien que ça suffisait pour le remplir d'une joie indicible.

— Potter... je... te... hais, articula Malfoy entre deux sanglots, sans toutefois faire mine de vouloir partir.

— Je sais.

Cette tendresse impromptue était douce et enivrante. Du corps de Malfoy émanait une chaleur particulière dont Harry sut qu'il ne se lasserait jamais, et il poussa la témérité jusqu'à caresser les mèches soyeuses de ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui le fascinaient, sans que leur propriétaire n'y trouve quoi que ce soit à redire. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, comme suspendus hors du temps, dans une petite bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et quand Malfoy fut totalement calmé, il écarta Harry gentiment, presque à contrecœur, pour le gratifier d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais il essuya ses larmes et prit une profonde inspiration.

— Je suis tombé bien bas, fit-il.

— Même maintenant, tu trouves le moyen de m'insulter ?

— J'ai chialé comme un gosse dans les bras de Potter. Je pensais être vraiment au fond du trou, mais là j'ai encore trouvé le moyen de creuser...

— Au moins, tu ne pourras plus me faire croire que tu es le Serpentard parfait, totalement insensible et sans cœur, répliqua Harry, amusé malgré lui.

Malfoy soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos contre le mur de pierre froide, en passant la main sur son front. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide, comme s'il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience de la réalité. Harry vint s'accroupir en face de lui.

— Je me fais du souci pour toi, Malfoy.

— Pff. Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis... un certain temps.

— Mais _pourquoi _?

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ! réagit Harry vivement. Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que ça soit différemment, qu'on continue tranquillement à se haïr chacun dans notre coin. Mais bon. J'imagine que ça ne se décide pas, ce genre de... choses.

— Non mais honnêtement... _toi et moi _? Ça pourra jamais marcher. On peut même pas se blairer, et on est trop différents. Tu es Saint Potter, le grand Espoir, et je suis un fils de Mangemort à deux doigts de basculer du côté de l'Ombre.

— Est-ce que c'est important ?

— Enfin, Potter, merde ! Bien sûr que c'est important ! Tu es débile ? Tu vas partir de ton côté combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, très probablement te faire tuer par la même occasion, et moi, je vais marcher sur les traces de mon père comme ça a toujours été décidé pour moi avant même ma naissance !

— Mais, _toi_, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? insista Harry. Oublie Voldemort cinq minutes.

— Ne prononce pas son nom ! répliqua Malfoy, sans haine, mais terrifié. Moi ? Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ça ne me dérangerai pas de... de...

Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! ajouta-t-il brusquement. J'ai dit ça ?

— Oui, dit simplement Harry qui bouillonnait de mille émotions au fond de lui.

Malfoy se releva d'un coup en prenant une nouvelle et profonde inspiration.

— Non, non, non ! Je ne sais plus ce que je crois, je ne sais plus ce que je veux... Ne te fais pas d'idées, Potter, _jamais_ je... Oh Merlin. En plus t'as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? On dirait un cadavre, avec tes cernes et ta maigreur à rendre jaloux un squelette. Et puis, tu es _Potter_, merde ! J'arrive même pas à croire qu'on parle de ça en ce moment...

— Oui, je suis _Potter_, et alors ? Tu crois que je suis mieux loti ? Tu es _Malfoy_, par Merlin !

— Et alors ?

— Justement, "et alors" ?

Ils s'étaient remis à crier, un peu moins fort que la fois précédente par peur d'attirer à nouveau Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais ils étaient en colère, tous les deux.

— Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, Potter ! Même si j'en ai env... – même si j'en _avais_ envie, c'est compris ?

— Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi !

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, bordel de merde ?

— Euh...

Harry fut pris de court. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse. C'est vrai, il avait eu dans l'idée de dire à Malfoy ce que... ce qu'il avait eu à lui dire, mais jamais il n'avais pensé lui proposer quoique ce soit. Il haussa les épaules.

— Juste te parler, j'imagine. Ça a bien marché, non ? Avant que tu te mettes à péter les plombs et à me traiter de cadavre. Tu sais que je dors très mal, en ce moment.

— Oui, c'est bon, je sais déjà un peu trop de choses à ton sujet. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'écrire cette foutue lettre, déjà ?

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'y répondre ? Si t'avais envie de garder tes secrets pour toi, fallait pas me les dire !

— _Tu_ as commencé en écrivant le premier.

— _Tu_ as proposé qu'on se rencontre.

— _Tu_ as voulu qu'on se revoie.

— _Tu_ as accepté.

— _Tu _m'as menacé !

— Je ne t'ai pas menacé !

— Tu m'as même dragué !

— Je ne t'ai pas... bon peut-être un peu.

Malfoy poussa un cri de triomphe. Il avait finalement gagné leur joute verbale et il se tenait fièrement, le buste bombé, les mains sur les hanches.

— Et t'as profité de moi, Potter. T'as profité du fait que j'ai craqué... Merde, tu m'as vraiment caressé les cheveux ? Je vais avoir besoin de me les laver.

— Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te gêner.

— Non, c'était plutôt agréable.

— Je comprends plus rien...

Malfoy éclata de rire, et Harry rougit furieusement. Ça se passait si bien jusqu'à peu, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait même espéré, et il avait fallu qu'ils retombent inévitablement dans les travers de leur rivalité habituelle.

— Tu es tellement naïf Potter. C'est presque attendrissant. Presque. Mais c'est surtout désolant.

— C'est à dire ?

— Espèce d'idiot, va.

Malfoy n'avait pas sorti cette dernière insulte sur le ton haineux qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils de surprise. Non, son ton avait été... beaucoup plus amical, moqueur, mais sans méchanceté. En tout cas, une grande nouveauté. La tension accumulée retomba d'un coup et le silence se fit, seulement perturbé par le hululement d'un hibou, au loin. Le blond soupira.

— Bon. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Potter.

— Euh... Malfoy ?

— Quoi ?

— On pourra... euh... – Harry se remit à rougir – se... se revoir ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour... discuter ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules et le tança d'un regard calculateur.

— Pourquoi pas ? Mais cette-fois ci, c'est _moi_ qui décide quand. Tu n'auras qu'à surveiller la Salle sur Demande.

Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, approuva vigoureusement.

— Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Cette fic promet d'être longue et vous aurez encore beaucoup de chapitres devant vous, mais au moins, la relation entre Harry et Draco commence maintenant à évoluer doucement.

Merci pour vos reviews, n'oubliez pas de vous logguer/inscrire à FFnet si vous voulez une réponse, puisque je ne fais pas de RaR dans le corps des chapitres. Et n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire encore plus ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

À bientôt !  
Oswald


	9. Confession

**Confession**

oOoOoOo

Harry resta un moment au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, accoudé à la rambarde, contemplant les étoiles sans les voir, un délicat sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait léger, libéré, serein, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait ces quatre ou cinq derniers mois.

Depuis cet été, il s'était senti prisonnier, impuissant, fatigué, ses journées n'avaient été qu'une routine déprimante, un perpétuel recommencement, une lutte, ses nuits avaient été telles que personne ne l'aurait mérité, il avait avancé dans les ténèbres, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de maintenir en lui un semblant d'humanité, un semblant de vie, et il se serait presque laissé engloutir. Presque... s'il n'y avait eu Draco Malfoy.

C'était étrange de penser à lui en ces termes. Harry connaissait bien Malfoy, depuis le temps. Il connaissait la petite frappe arrogante, gâtée, cruelle, méchante, qui prenait plaisir à l'humilier et à se complaire dans ses échecs. Mais il avait appris, par hasard ou par les intrigues d'un destin facétieux que derrière Malfoy, il y avait Draco. Et que Draco Malfoy pouvait se montrer sensible, humain, attachant, même s'il restait affreusement orgueilleux et hautain, après tout, c'était dans sa nature. Et Harry voulait le connaître. Il _voulait_ Draco. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, lui caresser les cheveux, sentir son souffle, sa peau, ses lèvres, se perdre dans ses yeux. Ce serait un bon début.

C'est à cet instant qu'une pensée le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes, comme si, brutalement, il prenait conscience de la réalité. Il avait refusé jusqu'à présent d'y accorder la moindre importance, se laissant le loisir d'y réfléchir au moment où il serait _sûr_. Et ce moment était bel et bien arrivé. Harry n'avait vraiment pensé à son avenir, celui-ci étant trop incertain. Mais il s'était plu à s'imaginer, les rares fois où il s'autorisait à y penser, marié, avec une femme, peut-être des enfants, habitant une maison qui serait la sienne, et enfin posséder ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir : une famille, un foyer. Et que tout ça ne serait plus possible. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit, maintenant qu'il avait été confronté à ses propres préférences, allait-il falloir qu'il vive caché ? Garder ses attirances secrètes, faire semblant le reste du temps, et n'assouvir ses désirs que dans l'ombre ? Et quand bien même, son entourage finirait par se poser des questions... Pourrait-il accepter de vivre toute sa vie dans le mensonge ? Ces quatre derniers mois avaient été déjà insupportables alors tout une vie... ça ne lui semblait même pas concevable, c'était hors du domaine de sa compréhension. Les implications de préférer le même sexe dans un monde qui considérait l'homosexualité aussi taboue que la Magie Noire, et même plus encore, étaient réellement terrifiantes, et sans compter le lot d'incertitudes personnelles qui accompagnaient ce genre de questions.

Harry était finalement plutôt content. Il avait réussi enfin à toucher du doigt quelque chose qui lui faisait souci depuis longtemps, à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, à pouvoir les situer dans un contexte. C'était une découverte, qui allait probablement influencer sa vie, ses relations, et sa propre personnalité.

— Je suis gay, confia-t-il à la lune qui n'en avait cure, elle.

Ces mots avaient encore sur sa langue un goût d'irréel, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui les avait prononcés. Il sut qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup, avant de réellement s'accepter ainsi. Il comprenait ce que Draco avait pu vivre, même si celui-ci aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Surtout en faisant partie d'un monde où le rang, les traditions, les apparences étaient plus importants que tout le reste. Harry avait au moins cette chance de ne pas tellement se soucier de son image publique. Après tout, depuis sa naissance, les journaux avaient raconté tout et n'importe quoi sur son compte, et en plus d'une occasion il avait pu se rendre compte qu'entre la réalité, et ce que tout le monde pense, il y a un monde.

Alors oui, Harry aimait les garçons. Comment aurait-il fallu qu'il réagisse ? Mal, à en croire Ron. Peut-être refouler, peut-être espérer que ce ne n'était qu'une erreur, ou que ça partirait au bout d'un moment. Il était tellement peu informé, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au sujet, ne s'était jamais senti vraiment concerné. Mais finalement, il s'en fichait. Trouver son bonheur dans les bras d'une fille ou d'un garçon, quelle différence ? L'important, c'était de trouver son bonheur, non ? Et Merlin savait qu'Harry en avait besoin. Les seuls moments où il s'était senti véritablement libéré de ses chaînes étaient ces deux fois, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Et c'était ça le principal problème... c'était Malfoy, et en termes d'inaccessibilité, il se posait là. Il pourrait lister pendant des heures leurs différences, les raisons qu'ils avaient de se haïr, et les raisons qui faisaient que leurs mondes ne pourrait jamais se croiser. D'un côté, Harry Potter, ennemi déclaré du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas, un Gryffondor élevé par des moldus, l'élève préféré d'Albus Dumbledore ; et de l'autre, Draco Malfoy, sorcier au sang pur, fils d'un des fidèles de ce même plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, célèbre pour appartenir à l'une des familles les plus puissantes et les plus détestables, un Serpentard qui détestait les moldus, les né-moldus, les sang-mêlés et en général tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec des moldus. C'était impossible non ? Ça ne _pouvait_ pas marcher... Pourtant, l'un et l'autre s'étaient montrés capables de surmonter leurs différences, d'établir un dialogue, de faire un pas pour se rapprocher ; même si ce n'était _qu'un_ pas et qu'il restait un monde. Au moins, ils avançaient chacun l'un dans la direction de l'autre. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, d'espérer comme un fou, en s'accrochant désespérément à cette unique bouée dans l'océan sombre et glacé qu'était devenu sa vie.

Oui... quand il était avec Draco, il avait l'impression que ses soucis n'avaient plus d'importance, que Voldemort n'était qu'un détail un peu secondaire. C'était étrange non ? L'effet qu'une seule personne pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Malfoy était le genre de type qui, une fois entré dans votre vie, ne laissait la place à rien d'autre. Et il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui écrirait, et, sur le moment, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dit ça juste pour pouvoir se débarrasser de Harry, qui espérait juste n'avoir pas à attendre encore trop longtemps. Sa vie ne tenait maintenant plus qu'à une lettre. À contrecoeur, il s'arracha à sa contemplation d'un ciel qui, ce soir là, était particulièrement clair et parsemé de millions d'étoiles, et remis à regret sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, comme s'il rendossait par ce geste le poids de la réalité, et reprit le chemin de son dortoir.

Allongé sur son lit, il pensait encore à Draco, et quand il s'endormit au bout de quelques heures, il n'avait dans son esprit que le visage souriant du blond. Et sa nuit fut beaucoup plus reposante que ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre depuis bien longtemps.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, naturellement, cela lui parut tellement absurde, tellement inhabituel qu'il se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas passé sans s'en rendre compte dans un univers parallèle. Mais quand il n'eut plus aucun doute, une immense vague de soulagement le submergea. Il avait enfin... _enfin_ passé une nuit normale, sans Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le torturer, sans cercle de Mangemort pour y assister, sans serpents, sans meurtre... Comme cette fois, il y avait déjà presque un mois de ça, où il avait pu partager un peu de son mal-être à un parfait inconnu, il s'était senti, dans un moindre mesure, bien sûr, tout aussi libre que la veille au soir.

Donc peut-être... peut-être que ça ne tenait qu'à lui, alors ? Il avait éprouvé paix et liberté et peut-être que c'était ça qui empêchait les cauchemars ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ; cependant, c'était un énorme pas en avant. Harry, encore allongé sur son lit, ne put réprimer un sourire béat. Même s'il savait que c'était encore trop tôt, bien trop tôt, pour crier victoire, au moins, il avait pu profiter d'un petit moment de répit. Et il ne souhaitait le gâcher pour rien au monde par des inquiétudes malvenues. Il se sentait heureux, il se sentait _lui-même_.

Et ses amis le remarquèrent également. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Hermione, après un moment de surprise, le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

— Tu as meilleure mine ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Une question qu'elle ne lui avait pas posée depuis bien longtemps, pour ne pas se voir répondre de mensonge, et une question qui n'avait pas été posée à la légère. Harry lui rendit son sourire et s'installa entre Neville et Ron, qui n'avait réussi qu'à lui grogner son bonjour à travers une bouche pleine de toast et de confiture.

— Pas beaucoup, répondit-il. Mais très bien. Beaucoup mieux, en tout cas !

— Oh Harry, je suis si contente pour toi ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !

— J'espère aussi.

— Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que Dumbledore aurait une solution !

— Dumbledore ? Ah oui, euh... en fait, il n'a rien fait. À part me parler de la potion que Rogue devait me préparer, mais je ne l'ai pas encore prise. Sinon on a juste... parlé.

Hermione le considéra un moment, surprise. Même Ron s'était arrêté de manger et les écoutait. Finalement, elle sourit, et éluda les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser d'un geste de la main.

— En tout cas, si ça va mieux, c'est le principal, fit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

— Eh bien... On commence par Métamorphose, Potions ensuite, nos options en début d'après-midi et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour finir, dit-elle en consultant son emploi du temps.

— Hermione, euh... je pourrais te parler à la pause ? En privé...

Harry tenta d'ignorer le regard suspicieux de Ron en attendant la réponse de son amie, le regard résolument fixé sur elle. Elle se montra un peu étonnée mais accepta, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses sentiments pour Malfoy, mais il pensait qu'elle devait au moins savoir qu'il préférait les garçons, maintenant qu'il en était à peu près sûr. Il n'était pas prêt à garder pour lui un nouveau secret, et surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait décidé de s'ouvrir à nouveau à ses amis. Et vu l'attitude de Ron, il préférait pour l'instant que seule Hermione soit au courant. Elle pourrait comprendre, du moins il l'espérait.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, en l'espace de quelques jours, il avait pris ces quelques décisions qui lui avaient paru importantes. Discuter avec Malfoy avait été difficile, mais il en était ressorti soulagé, et maintenant, vouloir également en parler avec Hermione. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'avait dit Ron avait agi en lui une comme sorte de révélateur, lui avait fait l'effet d'un « C'était donc ça ! » ; une barrière s'était levée en lui, et dans son désir de saisir la moindre occasion pour se sortir de sa dépression, il s'était peut-être un peu précipité. On pouvait même considérer ça comme une fuite en avant, mais il s'en fichait. Avec une menace de mort qui vous plane en permanence au dessus de la tête, l'impression d'avoir encore toute la vie devant soi s'en trouve un peu amoindrie. Et Harry avait la volonté, peut-être un peu hasardeuse, de se dépêcher.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore... il avait besoin de Draco, et cette vérité lui apparut clairement, indiscutablement. C'était bizarre... pourquoi être attiré par _lui_ spécialement, et pas par quelqu'un de plus proche, quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de tourner Mangemort du jour au lendemain. Peut-être, pensa Harry, parce qu'il n'y avait _que_ lui.

Il releva la tête de son bol de céréales, et comme mû par instinct, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il y avait là un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle qui caquetaient joyeusement, et derrière, quelques Serpentards, dont Malfoy. Harry chercha à attirer son attention, en pensant que l'intensité de son regard y suffirait, n'étant pas encore au stade, s'il y serait jamais, de lui faire des grands signes. Sans succès. Le blond ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers lui, il discutait à voix basse avec Théodore Nott, une expression narquoise sur le visage. Et une fois assis, il était hors de vue. Avec amertume, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Hermione.

— Hein ? Euh, non, non...

— Harry, soupira Hermione. Malgré ce que tu as pu croire depuis la rentrée, tu n'as _jamais_ été très doué pour dissimuler tes émotions. Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment, je croyais que ça allait mieux, que tu t'étais remis à nous parler, mais visiblement tu caches encore beaucoup de choses.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ! répliqua Harry, irrité.

— Mouais. De quoi tu voulais me parler, au fait ? réitéra-t-elle avec indifférence, en se plongeant dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Pas maintenant, fit-il entre ses dents. À la pause.

— Et pourquoi tu peux pas m'en parler à _moi _? intervint Ron qui jusque là avait la bouche bien trop pleine pour pouvoir s'exprimer intelligiblement. Je suis ton ami au même titre qu'Hermione, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux lui parler juste à elle et pas moi ?

Harry ne voulait pas de cette situation. C'est vrai, depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard, lui, Hermione et Ron étaient tout le temps ensemble, inséparables, si l'on omettait quelques disputes plus ou moins importantes. Et le fait qu'Harry demande à Hermione de parler seul à seul pouvait être mal interprété.

— Ron, je... se défendit Harry. Je suis désolé, tu ne comprendrais pas.

— Je ne comprendrais pas _quoi_ exactement ?

Ron fronçait à présent les sourcils et tançait Harry d'un regard lourd de reproches. Ce dernier se maudit d'avoir encore un fois foncé tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences et se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur à devoir expliquer à son ami pourquoi exactement il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, il aurait été ravi d'inclure Ron parmi les auditeurs de sa confession, mais il craignait, et à juste titre, qu'il le prenne mal. Harry voulait attendre un peu. Voir ce qu'Hermione en dirait. Elle avait bien plus de discernement que lui et aurait sans doute un avis sur la question, peut-être trouver un moyen de l'annoncer à Ron sans que leur amitié en pâtisse.

— Ron, c'est rien du tout, tenta-t-il de minimiser. J'ai juste besoin d'Hermione pour une question de cours, c'est... c'est pas important.

— Tu mens très mal, Harry, rétorqua celui-ci.

Mais il n'ajouta rien. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui haussa les épaules l'air de n'y rien comprendre non plus. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas dupe. Hermione, si perspicace, devait avoir au moins une petite idée derrière la tête, et c'était pourquoi elle ne s'était pas défendue contre le fait d'être prise à parti. Et Harry la remerciait intérieurement pour ça. Pour un temps, en tout cas, le sujet fut clos.

Ron ne dit plus un mot de toute la matinée, reprochant silencieusement tant à Harry qu'à Hermione qu'il n'aimait pas être ainsi exclu. Harry en était peiné, bien sûr, il aurait préféré que son ami comprenne qu'il y ait des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Quand à Hermione, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la tension qui s'était établie entre les deux garçons en se concentrant sur ses leçons encore plus que d'habitude.

Lors du cours de Potions, l'attention d'Harry fut entièrement tournée vers Malfoy. Comme lors de son entrée dans la Grande Salle le matin même, il tentait de capter l'attention du blond par l'intensité de son seul regard, mais visiblement celui-ci avait mis un point d'honneur à ignorer complètement son existence. Il parlait à l'un de ses collègues Serpentards, s'intéressait à son chaudron, prenait quelque note, mais n'avait pas la moindre considération pour Harry, qui se sentait blessé. Il y eut juste une fois, pendant une fraction de seconde, où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Harry, sentant son cœur brusquement s'accélérer, crut lire dans le regard du blond une certaine... complicité. Mais presque immédiatement, Malfoy se retourna, les joues à peine plus roses, et il n'y eut plus rien.

Harry voulait croire... non, Harry s'accrochait désespérément à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dépassé leur traditionnelle inimité, qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir aller plus loin, à être prêt à mettre sa haine et son ressentiment de côté pour laisser entre la place à quelque chose d'autre. Et il attendait un signe, n'importe quoi, qui puisse lui témoigner, en somme, d'une certaine réciprocité. Il savait que ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais dans cette situation, il avait l'impression de devoir faire un choix entre Ron et Draco. Et si il y avait quelque semaine, cette question ne se posait même pas, maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr... Il se sentait comme un papillon, la nuit, attiré par la lueur d'une bougie. Il y avait ce besoin incoercible de s'approcher de la lumière, assez près pour pouvoir la toucher mais de l'autre, la perpective, inévitable, de s'y brûler les ailes.

Quand le cours toucha à sa fin, Harry rangea lentement ses affaires, assez lentement pour attendre que Malfoy sorte en premier. Il voulait essayer, une toute dernière fois, de croiser son regard. Mais en vain. Éprouvant une certaine amertume, il sortit de la salle et s'approcha timidement d'Hermione qui l'attendait. À sa vue, Ron leva un sourcil, lui fit une moue de dégoût somme toute très Malfoyenne, et s'éloigna dignement. Hermione soupira de résignation.

— J'espère que tu as une sacrée bonne raison pour vouloir me parler, lâcha-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Ron ne l'a pas exactement bien pris.

— Je sais, j'ai... j'y ai pas pensé.

— Ton manque de tact est consternant, Harry. Enfin, soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que c'est important malgré tout, j'imagine que Ron finira par passer l'éponge. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

— Ah oui, euh... on peut... s'isoler un peu mieux ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir peu fréquenté, la majorité des élèves se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour y attendre le déjeuner, ou prenaient le temps de poser leurs affaires dans leurs salles communes respectives. Après un soupir d'exaspération, Hermione pointa une salle de classe vide et ils s'y enfermèrent. Elle alla même jusqu'à poser un sort de Silence et un charme d'Imperturbabilité sur la porte.

— Harry, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment de faire tant de manières... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, ça va très bien, écoute... Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Ron, l'autre jour ?

— À propos de quoi ?

— Eh bien...

Il prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et se mit à raconter à Hermione ce qui le préoccupait, en se gardant bien de mentionner Malfoy. Il commença par l'histoire des grillons, et fit bien comprendre à son amie que c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait d'abord lui parler à elle et à elle seule, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il n'y avait finalement pas grand chose à dire et il termina assez rapidement.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour faire savoir qu'elle avait compris ou l'encourager à continuer. Quand il eut fini, elle resta un instant silencieuse, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide, comme pour bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Donc, tu es homosexuel ?

— Oui... enfin je crois.

— Tu crois ?

— Non, j'en suis sûr.

Harry se sentait nerveux. Hermione ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de ses pensées, et il ne savait absolument pas quelle serait sa réaction.

— Et tu as... quelqu'un en particulier ou...

— Non, il n'y a personne ! répliqua Harry un peu trop brutalement.

— Alors comment tu peux savoir ? Et... et Cho Chang, alors ?

— Laisse Cho là où elle est. Est-ce qu'il faut forcément qu'il y ait quelqu'un ?

— Ça me semble logique. C'est difficile de croire que tu puisse être attiré par les garçons si... si, ben, justement, tu n'as encore jamais été attiré par un garçon auparavant.

— J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne... en particulier. Mais que...

Hermione soupira, eut un léger sourire en coin, tout en lançant à Harry un de ces regards qui signifiaient « à d'autres ! ». Il capitula.

— Bon, d'accord, il y _a_ quelqu'un, hésita-t-il.

— Harry. Pitié. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Ron...

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, non, ce n'est pas Ron, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

— Je le connais ?

— Il est à Poudlard. Donc oui, j'imagine que tu as au moins entendu parler de lui.

— Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est, c'est ça ?

— Euh... non.

Ces quelques réponses apparemment lui convinrent car elle se laissa enfin aller à extérioriser ce qu'elle devait penser. Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'elle baissa les yeux, l'air amusé, et laissa échapper un petit rire discret. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en continuant à lui sourire.

— Harry, tu es d'une telle _candeur_... fit-elle en gloussant.

Finalement, elle éclata de rire devant un Harry particulièrement perplexe. Celui-ci était toujours anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à en dire.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Écoute, c'est... c'est bien pour toi, moi ça ne me gène pas. Si tu es heureux comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi ça me choquerait ou quoique ce soit. Je... je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vrai. Mais apparemment, toi non plus, donc...

— Mais Ron n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose.

Elle arbora immédiatement une expression plus sérieuse.

— Ah oui. Je ne me suis pas renseignée, je pensais qu'on en parlerait plus depuis la dernière fois... Effectivement, je comprends que ça puisse te gêner. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à croire que l'intégralité du monde sorcier considère l'homosexualité comme taboue, ou honteuse. Il doit sûrement y avoir des gens plus tolérants, peut-être que si tu expliques ça correctement à Ron, tu...

— Non ! Je ne veux pas lui dire. Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite...

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

— Si vraiment tu préfères les garçons, tu ne vas pas être capable de le lui cacher bien longtemps... Je crois qu'il nourrit l'ambition secrète de te voir marié avec sa sœur d'ici quelques années...

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de surprise.

— Avec Ginny !? Mais...

— Oui, enfin bon. Je ne sais pas. On aurait été chez les moldus, j'aurais pu t'aider, mais là, la vérité c'est que je suis dans le brouillard complet. Je pourrais essayer de me renseigner quand même, peut-être lire des témoignages, voir comme les moldus le vivent, tout ça, mais je doute que ça puisse t'être d'une quelconque utilité. Le monde sorcier est très différent, et... il faut dire qu'il laisse la part belle aux discriminations en tout genre, ajouta-t-elle amèrement, elle aussi très concernée, quoique différemment.

— Je veux bien... merci.

— Mais pourquoi tu as décidé de m'en parler maintenant ? Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu t'en es... rendu compte.

— Non, en fait euh... hier soir.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

— Rien ! Mais euh... Enfin si, j'ai vu le... j'ai vu le... le quelqu'un en question, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

— Mais... tu sors avec lui !?

— Non, enfin, pas pour l'instant... enfin, _j'espère_... plus tard, peut-être. Mais voilà, du coup, je... je pensais à lui et... c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Enfin, je crois que c'est à cause de ça.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment, une expression de franche incompréhension sur le visage.

— Donc... commença-t-elle lentement. Je résume : Il y a un garçon qui te plait, tu le rencontres, après ça tu te dis « tiens, mais en fait, je suis gay ! », et du coup ça t'empêche de faire de cauchemars ? Je... je vois pas le rapport.

— Euh...

Effectivement, dit comme ça, ça ne semblait pas être la chose la plus logique du monde. Pourtant, ça l'avait été aux yeux d'Harry. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, c'était vrai : il n'y avait pas de rapport de causalité directe entre sa rencontre avec Malfoy et le fait qu'il s'arrête de faire des cauchemars... ou alors, il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Hermione croisa les bras et lui lança un nouveau regard perçant.

— Tu es amoureux ?

Harry vint soudain à manquer d'air en se sentant soudain rougir plus furieusement que jamais. Il détourna le regard. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il était attiré, oui, mais de là à dire qu'il était _amoureux _?

— Non, je ne suis pas amoureux, bafouilla-t-il.

— Tu sais que, maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'essayer de découvrir de qui il s'agit, fit-elle, amusée.

— Alors j'essaierais de faire encore plus attention à ne rien montrer.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas doué pour ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry se sentit soudain inquiet et ses yeux virent se planter dans ceux de son amie.

— Hermione, fit-il grave, promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Même si tu découvres qui c'est ou quoi...

— Bien sûr, Harry ! Je suis... flattée que tu m'accordes ta confiance, et je n'irai pas le raconter à n'importe qui, tu peux compter sur moi.

— Merci, Hermione.

— Je vais déjà essayer de faire quelques recherches... discrètement. Si ça peut t'aider ou quoi... ensuite pour Ron, je sais qu'il t'en veut un peu pour l'avoir écarté de cette discussion, mais je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu aies besoin d'en parler. Et d'ailleurs...

— Quoi ?

— Après quatre mois de silence radio, je te trouve très pipelette, depuis quelque temps...

— _Pipelette _?

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air mi-choqué mi-irrité d'Harry.

— Oui, enfin... tu te confies à nouveau. Si c'est ton homme qui a cet effet là sur toi, tu le remercieras de ma part, je préfère de loin notre bon vieux Harry à celui auquel on a eu droit depuis la rentrée !

— Ce n'est pas _mon_ homme ! répliqua Harry.

— Pas _encore_, lui fit-elle avec clin d'oeil.

Il haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard un peu triste.

— Ce n'est même pas dit qu'on se mette jamais ensemble. Il y a trop de... trop de... enfin, c'est pas sûr quoi. Ce serait même franchement étonnant, en fait.

— Pourquoi, il n'est pas...

Elle s'interrompit soudain et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Harry ressentit une légère pointe d'inquiétude à voir son attitude changer si radicalement d'une seconde sur l'autre. Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa alors qu'une lueur de compréhension passait sur son visage.

— Oh mon Dieu... s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry sentit la panique le gagner totalement à présent. Quoiqu'ait compris Hermione, ça ne ressemblait pas à une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir reçu la plus mauvaise note possible à son devoir de Métamorphose.

— Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Oh Merlin, dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ?

— Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur, là.

Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas. Son attitude à présent ressemblait curieusement à celle de Draco quand il avait compris qu'il écrivait des lettres assez... intimes à son pire ennemi. Pour finir, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— Harry. _Qui_ est-ce ?

Son ton n'admettait pas la discussion, mais Harry tenait à ne pas répondre. Il baissa la tête et trouva soudain que ses chaussures étaient dignes d'un intérêt tout à fait exceptionnel et insoupçonné.

— Bon, lâcha-t-elle. Et j'espère de tout cœur que je me trompe mais... c'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ma... Malfoy ? répéta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Elle se remit à aller et venir en large et en travers, d'un air professoral, tout en comptant sur ses doigts les différents arguments qu'elle présentait en faveur de sa théorie.

— Tout d'abord, tu restes plus d'une heure dans la Tour d'Astronomie à regarder Malfoy lire. Une heure. Et tu n'as pas bougé. Mon hypothèse c'est que, si tu ne lui a pas parlé à ce moment là, tu as fait la seule qui te restait à faire. Regarder. Et à mon avis, on ne regarde pas quelqu'un pendant une heure entière sans lui trouver un quelconque intérêt. Ou alors j'ai loupé un chapitre.

— Mais je...

— Ensuite, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il s'avère que le livre de Malfoy, que tu dis être un simple roman, porte un titre qui contient l'équivalent sorcier d'"homosexuel". Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru, mais visiblement, ça ne t'a pas laissé, _toi_, indifférent. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Et ma théorie c'est qu'après, ça, tu as cherché à contacter Malfoy pour lui en faire part et lui dire que... que quoi ? Que toi aussi tu préfères les garçons ? C'est ça, Harry ? Tu t'intéresses à lui parce que c'est la seule autre personne qui pourrait éventuellement être dans le même cas ? Enfin, je comprends que ça puisse être important, la reconnaissance de ses pairs et tout ça... mais... _Malfoy _?

— Je sais bien que c'est Malfoy ! se défendit Harry, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier. Mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

— On va finir par manquer le repas.

— Non, non, non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avant de m'avoir tout raconté. Tant pis pour le repas. Donc, c'est Malfoy, _mais_...?

— Mais il est... il est différent, tenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione se rassit face à lui et lui lança un regard mi-sévère, mi-attristé.

— Enfin, Harry, fille ou garçon on s'en fiche, mais tu mérites mieux que ça ! Malfoy, c'est qu'un sale type pourri et pétri d'arrogance, et... et... son père est un Mangemort !

— Je sais bien...

— Tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est jouer avec toi. Comment tu veux qu'un mec comme ça puisse éprouver envers toi une quelconque affection ? Je sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle, mais, _merde_, à ce point !

— Je ne suis pas amoureux !

— Et tu fais très bien ! Parce qu'il va te faire souffrir, Harry. Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, est-ce qu'il a fait autre chose que te haïr, t'humilier, t'insulter, te jouer des sales tours, tenter par tous les moyens possibles de te faire du mal, à toi et à tes amis ? À moi ? Ron ? Hagrid ?

— Oui...

Harry avait relevé la tête et osait à présent regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

— Il a pleuré dans mes bras, proposa Harry.

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux comme une chape de plomb. La foudre était tombée sur Hermione, à présent tétanisée, bouche bée et les yeux grand ouverts sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

— Il a... il a quoi ?

— Hier soir, on a... parlé pendant longtemps. Il... il ne veut pas de cette vie, être Mangemort, tout ça, ça... je crois qu'il a peur. Mais il ne veut pas abandonner tout ce qu'il possède alors il est... il est plutôt perturbé en ce moment. Il n'est plus sûr de rien alors... Alors, oui, il a craqué. Et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Enfin, voilà, ça m'a semblé la bonne chose à faire sur le moment.

Silence.

Long silence. Finalement Hermione secoua la tête à nouveau, comme si elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

— Non, je... _Malfoy _?

— Lui-même. Il a pas beaucoup changé, hein, il est toujours aussi prétentieux, il se croit meilleur que tout le monde, etc... Mais il m'a... montré autre chose. Il m'a montré qu'il pouvait être plus que ça...

— Ce n'est pas juste une énorme canular qu'il te monte ?

— Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Ça me paraîtrait bizarre.

— Je n'en reviens pas.

— Moi non plus, tenta Harry avec un faible sourire.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça aille si loin et qu'il faille parler de Draco. Mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence d'Hermione. C'était presque diabolique, comme aucun détail, aucun fait, même minime, ne pouvait échapper à la sagacité de la jeune fille. Elle retenait, archivait dans son cerveau chaque bribe d'information et pouvait reconstituer une vérité à partir de quelques suppositions éparses. C'était assez effrayant, de constater à quel point elle s'était rapprochée de la réalité alors qu'il lui manquait la pièce la plus importante du puzzle : les lettres que s'étaient échangées Draco et Harry, comment tout avait commencé...

— Donc, résuma-t-elle, tu es amoureux de Malfoy...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Il me plait, mais... c'est tout.

— Donc, Malfoy te plait. Et c'est... réciproque ?

— Je ne sais pas... je ne pense pas. Même s'il a fait quelques... lapsus intéressants, se souvint Harry.

— Des "lapsus intéressants" ? répéta Hermione.

— Oui... il a... laissé échappé que ça ne le dérangerait pas qu'on sorte ensemble... Il a dit aussi qu'il ne sortira pas avec moi, même s'il en a envie. Après, il s'est rattrapé, il a dit "même s'il en _avait_ envie". Il a trouvé agréable que je lui caresse les cheveux... Et il a accepté qu'on se revoie... juste nous deux...

Harry sentait la joie l'envahir à nouveau. Il se souvenait de ces petites choses qu'avait laissé échappé Draco contre son gré. Ces mots volés étaient gravés dans son esprit, même si sur le coup, il n'avait pas forcément réagi. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais un sourire béat flottait à présent sur ses lèvres. Il laissa ce sentiment heureux l'envahir. Il se faisait bien trop rare pour qu'il ait le luxe de se le refuser.

— Harry ? Tu me fait l'effet d'une jeune fille qui attend son prince charmant, là.

Le ton glacé d'Hermione lui remit brutalement les pieds sur terre et les idées en place.

— Je ne suis pas une fille ! protesta-t-il.

— La vérité, c'est que tu t'accroches à quelques mots qu'a dit Malfoy, et que tu tires des conclusions à partir de presque rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'étais pas là, mais ça me semble un peu... précipité, non ?

— Peut-être... concéda tristement Harry.

— _Pourquoi _? Pourquoi lui ?

— Il m'a posé la même question. Je sais pas. C'est la vérité, j'en sais rien, c'était... par hasard... Quand suis allé dans la Tour d'Astronomie la première fois, oui... j'ai peut-être passé une heure à le regarder. Je l'ai trouvé beau.

— C'est vrai qu'il est... plutôt agréable à regarder.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de faire des concessions. Au moins, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point à propos de Malfoy, même si c'était le plus superficiel. La tension s'apaisa un peu, et disparut complètement quand Harry plaisanta :

— Quand il n'a pas son air "bouse de Troll".

Ils partagèrent un rire. Un peu tendu, un peu amer, mais un rire. Harry poursuivit sur sa lancée, d'humeur beaucoup plus tendre maintenant qu'il s'était mis à parler de Draco :

— Et plus je le regardais, plus il me... fascinait. C'était presque comme si je pouvais lire avec lui. Il était là, paisible, complètement absorbé et...

Il s'abandonna dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas possible de décrire ce qu'il avait vu avec ses mots. Hermione le regarda, attendrie malgré elle.

— Harry, je...

Elle s'en voulait de briser le silence.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour... pour me faire à l'idée. Mais s'il te fait le moindre mal, je t'assure qu'il le regrettera ! prévint-elle.

Elle se leva, signalant par là qu'elle jugeait que c'était un bon moment pour mettre fin à leur conversation. Harry accepta tacitement et se leva à son tour. Il se sentait... comme sur un nuage. La parole avait un tel pouvoir salvateur... comment avait-il pu l'ignorer jusqu'à présent ? Il tenait pourtant à dire une dernière chose :

— Hermione... merci. Je ne voulais pas te parler de Malfoy à cause de... je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi parce qu'il me plait alors qu'il... qu'il te traite de sang-de... de Tu-Sais-Quoi.

Elle haussa les épaules et eut un vague sourire.

— Je compte sur ta bonne influence. Tu as l'air de croire qu'il cache un être humain derrière son orgueil boursoufflé, et je te fais confiance. Essaie d'en faire quelqu'un de bien, s'il te plait.

— Si c'est possible.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et quittèrent la pièce. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à temps dans la Grande Salle pour le dessert.

oOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il aurait pu être beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper ici histoire de pas trop déséquilibrer, et de reporter le reste sur le chapitre 9 (le 10 selon ffnet). Et donc, vu que cette conversation avec Hermione aurait déjà dû se trouver dans le chapitre 7 (ou le 8 selon ffnet), c'est officiel : je me suis décalé d'un chapitre par rapport à mes notes. Mes excuses à JackB, qui attendait quelque chose pour le chapitre 11 et qui va donc se retrouver à attendre le 12 :D (sauf si je me redécale dans l'autre sens, ce qui n'est pas exclu, j'avais structuré la première partie de la fic pour former un triptyque de 3 fois 10 chapitres et ça me chagrine un peu d'avoir débordé). Enfin, assez de racontage de vie, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Et comme toujours, vos reviews me font très plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas, même si c'est juste un ou deux mots !

Oswald


	10. Ce côté de la barrière

**Ce côté de la barrière**

oOoOoOo

Une fois de retour dans la Grande Salle, ils durent affronter le regard de Ron. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, passait de l'un à l'autre, tentant de deviner par leurs gestes, leurs attitudes, par un ensemble de petits signes, ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se raconter. Et visiblement, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver, ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges, et, l'esprit occupé par Draco, ses yeux étaient un peu rêveurs et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Quant à Hermione, elle faisait des efforts pour paraître la plus indifférente possible, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Mais elle non plus n'était pas très bonne comédienne, et avait également conservé un peu de sa rougeur.

Vu de l'extérieur en somme, il y avait une fille et un garçon qui étaient partis s'isoler pendant la majeure partie du repas, qui revenaient pivoines, quelque chose s'étant de toute évidence passé entre eux, et qui maintenant dévoraient leur dessert comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours, ou comme après un effort physique intense. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que le voyait Ron, même si les conclusions qu'il se refusaient à tirer étaient à mille lieux de la réalité. Blessé, il détourna les yeux et abandonna même sa tarte aux pommes à moitié mangée.

— Vous étiez où ? demanda Neville, naïvement.

— Nulle part, on... commencèrent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

— … on discutait, finit-elle.

Ron laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris que n'aurait pas renié Malfoy, sans pour autant daigner les regarder à nouveau. Leurs voisins de table commencèrent à comprendre qu'une tension latente s'accumulait entre eux trois, et la rumeurs des conversations diminua. Hermione jeta à Harry un regard noir. C'était sa précipitation et son manque de discrétion qui les mettaient dans cette situation embarrassante, et elle ne pouvait pas démentir sans trahir Harry, qui tentait de se faire tout petit, les yeux résolument fixés sur sa part de pudding. N'y tenant plus, Hermione se leva soudain, lâcha un véhément « C'est ridicule ! », et partit sans laisser à quiconque le soin de réagir. Quelques minutes du plus complet silence plus tard, Ron laissa tomber ses couverts dans un bruit métallique et déguerpit à son tour. Harry, voyant là une occasion de lever ce malentendu, le poursuivit et finit par le rattraper dans le couloir.

— Ron !

Celui-ci continua de marcher, sans un regard en arrière.

— Harry, c'est bon, j'ai compris, lâcha-t-il.

— Et t'as compris quoi, exactement ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit Ron par le bras et le força à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Le visage du roux arborait une expression complexe, mélange de colère et de tristesse.

— Je suis pas idiot, fit-il. J'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Et vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est pas mes oignons, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Harry recula de quelque pas, rendu coi par la dureté du ton. Soudain, Ron explosa :

— De toute façon, je sais bien que je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse, pas vrai ? Le mec débile et pauvre qu'on tolère comme ami juste par charité. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses, Harry, j'ai accepté de rester dans l'ombre et de n'avoir droit à rien de ce que _tu_ as : la célébrité, le talent, ton putain d'Éclair de Feu, ta putain de cicatrice, mais _ça_... ça c'est trop. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Hermione, mon vieux, tu peux la sauter par tous les trous, j'en ai rien à branler. Mais le faire _dans mon dos _?

— Hermione et moi, on...

— Je t'ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre ! hurla Ron, attirant l'attention de tous les gens qui passaient dans le couloir. À la rigueur, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... poursuivit-t-il plus bas. Ce serait pas la première fois que tu me fais un coup de pute, non ? Mais _Hermione _? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Tu l'as montée contre moi ? T'as dit que je valais pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi, que c'était pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète ce que je pourrais ressentir ? Mais non ! Le Ron, il va rester fidèle, il va rester bien sagement accroupi comme un toutou à lécher les bottes du Grand Harry Potter le Survivant ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas _toi-même_ en ce moment, cracha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il faut te pardonner, si tu te comportes comme un connard, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui !

— Ron, ne...

— La ferme, Harry. Trop c'est trop. Et t'as pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche, sinon c'est mon poing dans ta gueule, compris ?

— Tiens, tiens... fit une voix, traînante à glacer le sang.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement. Face à eux se tenait Draco Malfoy, qui les toisait les bras croisés, un sourire méchant et les yeux plein de mépris, entouré de sa cour habituelle qui les regardait avec une expression avide, languissant de les voir se faire humilier comme le blond en avait le secret.

— Querelle de couple ? Potty et sa fidèle belette se seraient-ils brouillés ? Oooh...

Les Serpentards gloussèrent. Sans demander son reste, Ron tourna les talons et marcha aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, poursuivi par l'écho des rires et des insultes qui se répercutaient sur les épais murs de pierre. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Malfoy enfin lui accordait un regard, mais c'était pour lui manifester la même attitude détestable que d'ordinaire.

— Malfoy, espèce de salaud... cracha-il entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Le cercle se resserra autour de lui, il était à présent contre le mur, les autres en demi-cercle autour de lui, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Sa fureur se mâtina d'une panique grandissante. Crabbe et Goyle tâtaient leurs biceps impressionnants d'un air menaçant, la mine plus patibulaire que jamais.

— C'est gentil de faire profiter à toute l'école de vos petites broutilles... Alors, comme ça, on se tape la sang-de-bourbe ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Si Malfoy avait entendu ça... y croyait-il ? Pire, est-ce que Ron, dans sa volonté farouche de vider son sac avait beuglé si fort que sa voix avait porté jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Devant son expression, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

— Allons, Potter, poursuivit Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse et faussement bienveillante. Je croyais que tu valais _mieux_ que ça... Tu dois avoir le _choix_, pourtant... Des tonnes d'admiratrices secrètes qui t'écrivent des _lettres_ d'amour enflammées ?

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. On aurait dit qu'en appuyant certains mots, Malfoy voulait lui faire passer un certain message. Le cercle s'était encore resserré, si près que Malfoy put lui chuchoter à l'oreille, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre, d'une voix si basse qu'Harry lui-même devina plus qu'il n'entendit :

— Sortir avec Granger... Potter, j'aurais ta peau.

Il se recula en éclatant de rire à nouveau, et ses laquais en firent de même, laissant au Gryffondor un peu d'air et lui permettant d'alléger sa panique qui lui avait serré la gorge au point de le laisser complètement muet. Malfoy, dans un dernier reniflement de mépris comme lui seul savait le faire, tourna les talons et reprit son chemin, sa cour dans son sillage, abandonnant un Harry pantelant et noyé d'émotions parmi lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Il entendit Parkinson demander à Draco alors qu'ils s'éloignaient :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Qu'il risquait de gober des mouches s'il ne fermait pas sa bouche

Harry ne bougea pas alors qu'il entendit les rires mauvais du petit groupe mourir à l'angle d'un couloir. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir provoqué cette situation. Il s'était confié à Hermione, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans même prendre la peine de demander à la voir un peu discrètement, et maintenant, Ron croyait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et dans sa colère, celui-ci l'avait crié en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli d'étudiants et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était revenu aux oreilles de Draco, à qui il s'était presque déclaré la veille au soir !

Il se maudit. Il se maudit parce qu'il avait le sentiment confus que c'était de sa faute. Le seul jour où il s'était senti à peu près bien dans sa peau depuis presque cinq mois était aussi le jour où tout s'écroulait à nouveau. Ron lui en voulait terriblement, Hermione aussi, probablement, et maintenant Malfoy. Et tout ça venait du fait qu'il préférait les garçons. « Merde, mais pourquoi _moi _? » pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il sentit le vide, le vide émotionnel qui l'avait étreint depuis cet été, lui revenir entier. Comme un mur qui se dressait soudain en lui, l'empêchant d'explorer plus avant ses sentiments, sa colère, sa peur, sa haine, son am... attraction pour Malfoy, sa peine, ses espoirs. Tout disparut d'un coup, comme aspiré dans un trou noir, ou hors d'atteinte, caché derrière de solides barrières.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à la Tour Gryffondor. Au lieu de ça, il décida que ça valait quand même le coup de vérifier son intuition concernant Malfoy essayant de lui faire passer un message crypté. La Salle sur Demande était assez éloignée, il aurait le temps de se ressaisir en chemin.

Il avait été presque heureux de se rendre compte qu'il était gay. Au moins, ça avait expliqué de nombreux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés et dont il n'avait pu identifier l'origine. Ça l'avait rassuré, il avait eu l'impression de se comprendre et de pouvoir se réapproprier ses émotions. Mais à présent... à présent il se rendait compte aussi de ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était pas seul au monde, il vivait en société, dans ce genre de société qui n'admettait pas les gens _comme lui_, s'il en croyait Ron. Voulait-il croire Ron ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Et en conséquence, il serait obligé de mentir, de dissimuler, et de souffrir en silence.

Ron croyait qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Harry s'apercevait maintenant qu'il était facile d'interpréter ainsi les événements de ce midi. C'était une idée ridicule, mais il pouvait absolument pas l'infirmer sans une bonne raison. S'il avait pu simplement le lui _dire_, qu'il préférait les garçons. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable, pas maintenant. Quelles autres solutions lui restait-il ? Mentir, inventer une histoire pour se couvrir, en prenant le risque d'aggraver encore plus le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Dire la vérité et prendre le risque de voir leur amitié déjà vacillante s'éteindre complètement ? Laisser faire, attendre que passe l'orage, s'il avait une chance de passer, et laisser un gros point noir de secrets et de non-dits entre eux, de ce genre de points noirs à provoquer la discorde encore pendant des années et à tuer la confiance à petit feu.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ron était son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de lui, plus que ce le roux pouvait s'imaginer. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le soutenir dans les moments difficiles, le féliciter après une victoire au Quidditch, s'inquiéter alors qu'il risquait sa vie face à Voldemort... Ron était un ami précieux, un des piliers de sa vie. Il avait découvert le monde magique grâce à lui, sa famille l'avait accepté comme un fils, un frère. Et il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Draco. Harry ne voulait pas le perdre non plus, ne _pouvait _pas le perdre. Ils avaient établi entre eux à grand peine une relation fragile comme la flamme d'une bougie exposée au vent. Il faudrait si peu, si peu, à peine un souffle pour l'éteindre. Et ce qui venait de se produire, c'était un ouragan.

Arrivé dans le couloir du septième étage, il vérifia si la voie était libre, puis passa trois fois devant le mur nu en pensant à la lettre qui l'attendait peut-être. Effectivement, surpris d'avoir pour une fois réussi à déchiffrer les paroles de Draco, il y avait là un parchemin plié en quatre.

oOoOoOo

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_Tu remarques que je ne commence pas cette lettre par « cher Potter » et encore moins par « cher Harry ». Tu ne m'es absolument pas "cher" et je préfère continuer à croire que je ne sais pas qui tu es. Ce sera plus facile pour moi._

_Tu m'as démasqué. Tu as appris des choses sur moi qui auraient mérité que je te tue. Et je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai haï plus que jamais. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais être, tu es différent, tu t'es montré sous un nouveau visage et je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi. Tu as prouvé qu'on pouvait te parler, que tu n'es pas ce Gryffondor buté et idiot. Bien sûr, tu restes un sale petit con prétentieux _(ça, c'est gonflé ! pensa Harry)_ qui croit être meilleur que tout le monde, mais tu es aussi autre chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi._

_Je te hais encore, de toute mon âme, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Mais je suis prêt à mettre ma haine de côté et apprendre à te connaître, parce que, crois-le ou pas (moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à y croire), je me suis senti _bien_ en ta présence, la dernière fois. J'ai l'étrange impression de n'avoir pas à te mentir, ou de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me suis aperçu que j'en avais besoin. J'en ai marre de devoir cacher mes sentiments à tout le monde, de devoir tout refouler, de devoir faire semblant de n'avoir qu'une seule envie : suivre les traces de mon cher père, alors que je voudrais tout le contraire, et fuir très loin de cette situation de merde dans laquelle je me sens coincé. Et s'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux me sentir moi-même et n'avoir pas à dissimuler ce que je pense et ce que je crois, et bien ainsi soit-il. Après tout, tu n'es peut-être pas pour ça le pire choix du monde. _

_Mais que les choses soient claires entre nous : tu ne m'attires pas, tu ne me plais pas, je ne te trouve ni beau ni intéressant, et les hippogriffes auront des dents bien avant que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. C'est bien compris ? Alors, pas de gestes déplacés, et je ne veux surtout pas entendre encore une fois que tu ressens quoique ce soit pour moi. Tu me dégoûtes assez sans que tu aies besoin de rajouter par dessus tes avances déplacées._

_Et j'en ai marre de te voir en pleine nuit au sommet d'une tour à la con pleine de courants d'air. Après, je ne dors pas assez et je suis de mauvaise humeur. Désormais, on se retrouvera à la Salle sur Demande. Dimanche, seize heures. Ne sois pas en retard, je n'ai qu'une réserve très limitée de patience._

_Indifféremment,_

_Quelqu'un d'autre._

Harry reposa la lettre avec un sentiment mitigé, des tonnes de questions en tête. Son état d'esprit ne s'était pas amélioré pendant le reste de la journée, et l'attitude distante que Ron avait persisté à montrer n'avait pas été pour compenser sa morosité.

Draco avait établi plus ou moins clairement qu'il voulait que rien ne se passe entre eux, mais dans le même temps, il avait affirmé accepter la présence d'Harry et vouloir établir avec lui une relation plus amicale, peut-être. « Mettre sa haine de côté », tels avaient été ses mots. Et il voulait le revoir dimanche, à la Salle sur Demande, là où ils pourraient s'assurer n'être pas dérangés. Pourquoi ? S'il ne partageait pas les sentiments d'Harry, pourquoi lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Pour _discuter _? Il n'avait pas l'impression que Draco avait grand-chose à lui dire.

Mais, et cette pensée frappa Harry comme une gifle, c'était avant l'épisode avec Hermione... Si Draco était à présent plus ou moins persuadé que lui et elle sortaient ensemble, cela changeait-il quelque chose ? Oui, ça changeait tout... Alors, pourquoi lui avait-il malgré ça fait comprendre qu'il lui avait déposé une lettre ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement récupéré cette dernière ? Harry n'en aurait rien su. Les motivations du Serpentard, nonobstant l'impression qu'il avait de le connaître de mieux en mieux, restaient un mystère compact.

Cette nuit, son vieux cauchemar revint. Ça avait été trop beau pour durer. Il y avait également Draco, parmi le cercle de Mangemorts, mais cette fois, ce dernier ne faisait rien pour tenter de le sortir de là. Il se contentait de regarder, imperturbable, le visage triste, Harry se faire torturer. Harry qui criait son nom et le suppliait de mettre fin au supplice, quelque soit la manière. Soit en le sauvant soit en... l'achevant. Et le rire de Voldemort résonnait encore à ses oreilles quand il se réveilla au matin, et le poursuivit encore jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

La journée du vendredi se passa dans une ambiance lourde et compacte. Hermione avait dit à Harry qu'elle était désolée, mais lui ordonna presque de régler la situation avec Ron. Après ça, elle ne lui dit plus un mot. Hermione et Ron de leur côté ne se parlaient plus. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Quant à Draco, il était plus distant et insaisissable que jamais. Et Harry plus seul que jamais, avec toujours au creux de la poitrine cette sensation de vide qui l'empêchait d'éprouver quoique ce soit.

Il soupira et contempla le plafond, faiblement éclairé par les lueurs d'une aube tardive en cette mi-automne. Ses émotions avaient traversé un désert brûlant et sans fin pour se retrouver brusquement ballotées par les évènements des jours derniers qui le dépassaient, et à présent, il se sentait à l'orée d'un nouveau désert. Il était épuisé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir la vie de n'importe quel adolescent de son âge ? Ne pas avoir à se soucier d'un Mage Noir, ne pas... ne pas préférer les garçons et s'intéresser aux filles comme tout le monde... Il y avait comme un relent d'injustice, mais Harry n'avait même plus la force de se révolter. Et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore qui devait lui proposer une solution. On était en fin de semaine, et même s'il n'avait rien, le vieil homme aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de se manifester.

— Tu as une mine affreuse ! s'étonna Ginny au petit-déjeuner.

Maintenant qu'il ne parlait plus, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, Neville et Ginny s'étaient imposés comme ses partenaires de conversation.

— J'ai très mal dormi, répondit-il avec une oeillade entendue en direction d'Hermione.

— Oh... fit simplement la jeune fille, avant de retourner à ses céréales.

— Tu refais des cauchemars ? insista Neville la mine inquiète.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Comme c'était son habitude depuis peu, Malfoy s'était installé complètement hors de vue. Il fut distrait par l'arrivée soudaine de centaines de chouettes et de hiboux, de toutes races et de toutes couleurs, et surpris par une hulotte étonnamment grande qui reversa son bol de céréales en tendant vers lui une patte d'un geste très professionnel. Machinalement, Harry la délesta du parchemin qu'elle portait et lui donna un morceau de toast trempé de lait que l'oiseau accepta gracieusement.

_Harry,_

_Aurais-tu l'amabilité de te rendre dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, vers onze heures ? Comme promis, ce dont on avait discuté est prêt. _

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Il soupira. Au moins, il avait eu tort sur un point, le Directeur lui avait finalement donné signe de vie, mais curieusement, cette nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il se leva et décida après une courte seconde d'hésitation de ne pas se diriger directement vers l'entrée. Au lieu de ça, il longea la table des Serdaigles, dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleure vue sur celle des Serpentards. Il voulait apercevoir Malfoy, ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de ses cheveux, s'assurer de sa réalité.

Il était là, assis comme d'habitude entre Crabbe et Goyle, et parlait avec Pansy Parkinson d'un air ennuyé. Mais alors qu'Harry passait, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et entre eux se déroula, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un dialogue muet. Le blond commença par plisser les yeux, l'air soupçonneux, Harry lui répondit par un regard interrogateur. Draco bougea le menton imperceptiblement comme pour désigner la table des Gryffondors, à l'endroit où il était assis une minute auparavant. Harry secoua à peine la tête en dénégation et haussa les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer à Draco un nouveau regard interrogateur, mêlé d'une pointe de supplication. Pour finir, le Serpentard hocha la tête de quelques millimètres, presque à contrecoeur avant de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur Parkinson.

Harry était stupéfait. Depuis quand pouvaient-ils se comprendre sans se parler ? Il avait agi à l'instinct, comprenant tout de suite les intentions du blond et avait communiqué les siennes, avec succès semblait-il. Si ça avait été un dialogue, il l'aurait compris ainsi, dans une version plus littéraire :

— Tu sors vraiment avec elle ?

— Qui ça ?

— Granger.

— Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! On se voit toujours demain ?

— Pff. Ouais.

Mais est-ce qu'il ne se faisait pas des idées ? Peut-être qu'il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité et qu'en fait rien de tout ça ne s'était déroulé, ça c'était passé tellement vite... Et c'était totalement exclu de retourner sur ses pas et tenter d'obtenir confirmation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le temps qu'il revienne à lui, il avait déjà franchi l'entrée de la Grande Salle, côté couloir. Mais, qu'il ait réellement eu cet échange avec Draco ou pas, il se sentait malgré tout plus léger.

oOoOoOo

Quelques heures après, il frappa nerveusement à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. La voix du Directeur lui intima d'entrer et Harry referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'apercevoir, qu'à ses côtés se trouvait la sinistre silhouette de Severus Rogue, qui le toisait avec des petits yeux sombres chargés de haine et de mépris, en contraste total avec le vieil homme, radieux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et des étincelles dans le regard.

— Professeurs... hésita Harry.

— Bonjour, Harry ! le salua joyeusement Dumbledore. Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit. Sur le bureau directorial, une fiole de cristal finement ouvragée, pleine d'une potion d'un profond pourpre, était posée bien en évidence. Il la désigna du menton.

— Oui, Harry, c'est cette potion là. Maintenant je dois te prévenir... Merci, Severus.

Le laconique Maître de Potions, comprenant là que son Directeur lui donné congé, le salua d'un léger signe de tête et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce dans une envolée de robes. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, avec les gestes d'un homme usé et fatigué. Entre lui et Harry brillait la fiole d'un reflet presque orgueilleux.

— Cette potion devrait donc réduire les conséquences qu'a sur toi le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort. C'est une découverte extraordinaire et le professeur Rogue y a consacré un nombre d'heures incalculables. Maintenant...

Dumbledore prit immédiatement un air soucieux et soupira, ce qui n'arrangea à l'anxiété d'Harry.

— Sans en décrire les mécanismes en détail, cette potion agit en protégeant, si je peux me permettre m'exprimer ainsi, tes forces vitales derrière un bouclier, compromettant la tâche de les... absorber, quelque soit la manière dont Voldemort s'y prenne. Je ne suis même pas sûr que lui même en soit conscient. Mais au prix de... certains effets secondaires.

— Des effets secondaires ?

— En effet. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne pas la prendre tout de suite sans t'être accordé le temps de la réflexion. Enfermer ainsi ton essence derrière une gangue magique, même à des fins de protection, n'est pas anodin, et malheureusement... pas sans conséquences... Outre le fait d'atténuer tes capacités magiques quelque peu, cette potion risque de te priver d'émotions.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Le Directeur avait l'air de croire que c'était là une chose grave à prendre en considération, quant à Harry... n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait éprouvé tout l'été, deux bon mois encore après la rentrée, et même jusqu'à maintenant, si l'on omettait les derniers jours ? Si ça pouvait lui permettre de se défaire de Voldemort, il pensait au contraire que c'était là un prix à payer tout à fait raisonnable.

— Professeur... commença-t-il. Si ma vie est en danger, je pense qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

Dumbledore s'autorisa un petit rire.

— Allons, Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de dramatiser. Cette potion est à toi, garde la. Si tu juges, en toute connaissance de cause, qu'il vaut mieux que tu la prennes, prends-la. Mais je t'en conjure, réfléchis avant... Se priver de toute émotion n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux, crois-moi.

Oui, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Il prit la petite fiole et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il n'avait pas encore décidé vraiment s'il la prendrait ou pas. Il interrogea son Directeur du regard, qui lui fit signe de rester en place.

— Maintenant, fit-il, il y a un autre point dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

— Monsieur ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour décider où il allait commencer. Finalement, il annonça :

— Le jeune Malfoy est venu me voir, hier dans la soirée.

— Malfoy ? Mais...

— Il a commencé à me dire des choses... intéressantes. À propos de son père. Oh, bien sûr, rien que j'ignorais, je sais qu'il est l'un des fidèles de Voldemort, qu'il porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais, encore plus intéressant, Draco m'a fait part de sa volonté de ne _pas_ suivre son exemple, et est venu me voir en me demandant... protection. De sa part, c'est une preuve de courage incroyable, s'opposer ainsi à sa famille, à l'éducation qu'il a reçue, aussi qu'à, et ça me brise le cœur de l'affirmer, mais je ne suis pas dupe, une grosse partie de la Maison Serpentard ; au risque de perdre tout ce qu'il a toujours connu. Bien sûr, il a insisté sur le fait que cela reste strictement entre nous deux, et même le professeur Rogue, qui serait pourtant digne à plus d'un titre d'être dans la confidence n'en a pas été informé.

Harry mit un moment avant de véritablement comprendre ce que son directeur venait de lui dire. Mais quel était le rapport, pourquoi lui parlait-il de Malfoy maintenant ? Et en trahissant un secret, par la même occasion.

— Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ?

— Ah oui.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il se pencha un peu sur son bureau et prit d'une pile de journaux un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui arborait à sa Une une photo d'Harry pleine page.

— Vois-tu, au moment où il est venu me voir, je triais ces vieux magazines et j'ai dû laisser traîner celui-ci par inadvertance, raconta-t-il malicieusement. Au moment où j'ai demandé à Draco qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé, précisément, à prendre une telle décision, il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Mais j'ai remarqué son regard se porter d'une manière... insistante et... ma foi très révélatrice sur cette photo.

Il laissa en suspens un silence dramatique, le temps qu'Harry assimile cette information.

— J'ai donc l'intuition, poursuivit-il, que tu n'es pas totalement étranger à ce choix. De plus, j'ai eu des rapports... amusants de Mme Teigne, la chatte de Mr Rusard, qui vous a surpris par deux fois au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, je ne me trompe pas ?

Harry sentit la honte l'envahir. Dumbledore était d'une omniscience quasi diabolique, et s'il savait ça... que savait-il d'autre ? Et pourquoi lui parler de ça maintenant, alors qu'Harry n'en avait absolument pas besoin... Il n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et miss Teigne qui les avait surpris _deux_ fois ? Il se souvenait de la première, pendant qu'ils se battaient, mais de la deuxième ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

— D'ordinaire, continua le Directeur, je ne me serais pas mêlé de ce qui de toute évidence ne me regarde pas. Mais je crains que Draco soit encore fragile, son choix pourrait vaciller, il n'est pas sûr de lui. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il va avoir besoin de tout le soutien qu'on pourra lui offrir, et tu es la seule personne en dehors de sa Maison a qui il puisse éventuellement accorder sa confiance. De plus, nous-même avons besoin de lui. La famille Malfoy est à la fois très puissante, très proche de Voldemort, et Draco pourra très certainement nous fournir des informations importantes sur les relations de son père avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi qu'avec les autres Mangemorts. Le Manoir Malfoy, sa demeure familiale, a jadis été officieusement un point de rendez-vous, une sorte de... quartier général, et il n'y a rien qui puisse nous laisser penser que ce sera cette fois différent.

« Maintenant, quelques mots d'avertissement. Draco, bien sûr, ne sait pas que tu connais à présent sa volonté. À moins qu'il ne t'en parle directement, je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Ensuite, quelque amicale que puisse devenir votre relation, restez... discrets. Lucius Malfoy verrait d'un très mauvais œil que son fils unique sympathise avec le symbole de tout ce qu'il déteste, et risque d'avoir recours à des mesures qui l'éloigneraient de Poudlard et de la protection que je pourrais lui offrir.

Harry prit le temps d'encaisser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que Draco irait jusqu'à voir Dumbledore pour lui demander protection. Bien sûr, il savait que le Serpentard ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort, qu'il était terrifié par cette perspective, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé en train d'effectivement _agir_ pour tenter de s'en sortir. Et quel était le rôle d'Harry ? Celui ci doutait très fortement que ce fût lui et lui seul qui y était pour quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il avait été un élément déclencheur, un catalyseur, tout au plus, mais certainement pas l'initiateur. Il savait déjà , avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, que le blond voulait d'une autre vie que celle qui lui avait été promise. Oui, Harry n'y était pour rien. Peut-être avait-il juste donné un coup de pouce, sans même le savoir. Mais c'était tout.

Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore, après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse. Celui-ci attendait patiemment, avec un sourire bienveillant, qu'il eût fini de dénouer les fils de sa pensée.

— Je vois, fit simplement Harry, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'intelligent.

— Parfait. Je te remercie Harry.

Comme il avait congédié Rogue auparavant, Harry comprit que c'était là la fin de leur discussion. Il se leva et remercia à son tour son Directeur. Celui-ci leva un sourcil amusé.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci, mais au professeur Rogue. Ne t'en fais pas, d'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la grimace d'Harry. J'ai pris la liberté de parler en ton nom. Tu es libre de toute obligation. Bonne journée.

— Bonne journée, professeur.

Encore une fois, Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore totalement perdu, l'impression d'être complètement dépassé, l'impression qu'une fois de plus, sa vie échappait à son contrôle. Mais là encore, le vide en lui qui le narguait persistait à l'empêcher de discerner la logique dans ces enchaînements d'évènements. La seule chose qu'il désirait à présent, c'était d'être au lendemain. Revoir Draco. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

Il consacra le reste de la journée à ses devoirs, en ayant rangé la potion de Rogue bien à l'abri dans sa malle. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision la concernant. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était empêcher les cauchemars, et pour ça, Draco semblait être bien plus efficace que toutes les potions du monde. Et sans les cauchemars, il se sentait plus vivant, plus alerte, plus dynamique, plus heureux. Il n'était pas un expert en liens magiques entre Seigneurs des Ténèbres et adolescents de quinze ans mais quelque chose lui disait que, dans ces moments pareil où il lui semblait revivre, Voldemort ne pouvait logiquement pas se repaître de ses forces vitales.

Il n'essaya même pas de se réconcilier avec Ron ou Hermione. La nuit, il refit le même cauchemar après plusieurs heures d'insomnies, et tenta de faire passer le dimanche de la même manière. Travail, travail, travail. Ça l'empêchait de penser et de broyer du noir inutilement, alors qu'il n'avait de réponse à aucune des questions qu'il se posait sans cesse.

oOoOoOo

Enfin, quand il fut quinze heures quarante cinq, Harry arrêta sa dissertation sur les sorts de Répulsion en plein milieu d'un mot, et rangea ses affaires. Passant rapidement dans la salle de bain, il tenta d'arranger son apparence. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image de lui terrible, la peau cireuse, les traits tirés, de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Dégoûté de lui-même, il se contenta de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et d'aplatir ses cheveux comme il le pouvait. Il comprenait pourquoi, objectivement, il ne pouvait pas plaire à Draco : il était affreux. Et c'est vrai que son nez était un peu trop gros.

Déclarant forfait, il se rendit directement à la Salle sur Demande. Il était impatient, anxieux, plein d'espoir et de crainte à la fois. Il resta un moment devant le mur nu, tentant de réunir assez de courage pour oser franchir la porte. Qui sait ce qui pouvait l'attendre derrière...

Finalement, il fit trois aller retour se répétant en boucle dans sa tête "_J'ai besoin d'un endroit où retrouver Draco Malfoy_", et une porte apparut, sculptée dans un bois magnifique, à double battant et le panneau inférieur recouvert d'un velours vert. Son cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit la porte qu'il referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon, très cossu, quoique d'un luxe un peu criard. Entre le parquet verni et le plafond aux moulures complexes d'où était accroché un impressionnant chandelier d'or, il y avait une table basse aux pieds en patte de lion, deux sofas qu'on devinait très confortables, tapissés d'un tissus aux élégants reflets émeraude. Sur les murs, deux grandes bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond étaient chargées de livres reliés de cuir et de fils d'or. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil imposant, quasiment un trône, dans les mêmes tons que les deux sofas et dans ce fauteuil...

— Ferme la bouche, Potter, ou tu vas gober des mouches, ironisa Malfoy. Le Manoir te plait ?

— Le Manoir ?

— Cette pièce est le petit salon du premier étage de l'aile Ouest. Enfin, une copie. Assez fidèle, d'ailleurs, mais normalement, ici, il y a une grande fenêtre qui donne vue sur toute la vallée, et la forêt domaniale.

Harry s'assit sur un des sofas, le plus éloigné de Malfoy, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce dernier était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ça, Harry le savait déjà, mais on aurait dit que, cette fois, le blond avait fait un effort particulier. Ses cheveux étaient peignés avec encore plus de soin que d'ordinaire, sa robe de sorcier, d'un vert extraordinaire, sombre, brillant et moiré d'outremer, s'ouvrait sur une chemise en soie argentée et un pantalon d'un noir de nuit, retenue par une ceinture dont la boucle en argent massif représentait un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Harry reprit ses esprits et tenta d'un ton qu'il voulait méprisant :

— Tu vas me faire une visite guidée, Malfoy ?

— Merlin, non. Cette pièce est la plus petite et la moins décorée du Manoir, qui en compte trente-cinq, fit Malfoy sans dissimuler sa fierté. Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point toi et moi, ne sommes pas du même monde.

— C'est très... commenta Harry. Vert.

Draco leva un sourcil.

— Vert ?

— Vert. Tout le reste est comme ça ?

— Le vert est la couleur de ma famille, Potter. C'est la couleur de nos armoiries, depuis que le premier Malfoy s'est établi en Angleterre, au quatrième siècle.

— Ah.

— _Avant_ Jésus Christ, précisa-t-il en faisant claquer chaque syllabe.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire, Malfoy ? soupira Harry. Que ta famille est puissante et ancienne ? Je le savais déjà, figure-toi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre.

Draco sembla choqué pendant une fraction de seconde. Il avait pensé impressionner Harry en faisant l'étalage de toute sa richesse et de son Histoire, mais il avait oublié que le Gryffondor n'était pas le moins du monde sensible à ce genre d'arguments.

Une fois de plus, le Serpentard surprenait Harry. Ce dernier ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre mais à présent, il comprenait. Il avait choisi cet endroit spécifiquement pour se trouver dans un cadre familier, à une heure qu'il avait choisie. Tout ça pour avoir le _contrôle_. Et le brun ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise. Pour ne pas dire que là, maintenant, il aurait de loin préféré être ailleurs. Draco lui renvoyait cette image habituelle d'aristocrate hautain et méprisant qui n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Un silence pesant s'établit, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, Harry n'y tint plus :

— Bon, tu veux pas chialer un coup, qu'on passe à autre chose ?

Malfoy hoqueta de stupeur et d'indignation.

— Dans tes rêves, Potter, cracha-t-il. Tu peux être certain d'une chose : ça n'arrivera plus _jamais_. Et si t'as le malheur d'en reparler...

— Pas la peine de me menacer, le coupa Harry. Je les connais toutes. Tu vas me jeter un sort, m'éviscérer, m'arracher les yeux, me frapper, me tuer ?

Les deux garçons se toisèrent un instant d'un air agressif. Après quelques secondes, Malfoy eut un petit rire méprisant et s'engonça dans son fauteuil, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

— Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? demanda celui-ci.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, son visage perdit progressivement de sa superbe, et il prit un air pensif. Mais il répondit par une autre question :

— Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Dis toujours.

Avec maestria, Draco avait renversé la vapeur, regagnant le contrôle qu'il avait pour un temps perdu. C'était au tour d'Harry de se sentir gêné. Celui-ci rougit et détourna le regard.

— Parce que j'avais envie de te revoir, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

— Putain, Potter, pourquoi il faut que tu te comportes comme une pucelle effarouchée ?

— Et comment tu veux que je me comportes, Malfoy ? rétorqua Harry sèchement.

— Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus t'entendre me faire d'avances.

— Tu m'as posé la question !

— Oui, justement.

— Tu aurais préféré que je mente ?

— Non.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda Draco dont le rictus amusé augmentait de secondes en secondes. Il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à rendre le Gryffondor complètement dérouté avec ses questions et ses affirmations contradictoires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

— À ton avis ?

— Arrête de répondre avec des questions !

— Très bien vais te le dire ! s'exclama Draco. Mais j'aimerais savoir avant si...

— Si quoi ?

Le blond soupira profondément. De toute évidence, il répugnait à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Si je peux te faire confiance.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. _Ça_, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Draco, lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Enfin, ils allaient quelque part... Harry était soulagé.

— Me faire confiance ? demanda-t-il. C'est à dire ?

— Je veux que rien de ce qui se dise ici ne sorte de cette pièce. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ailles tout raconter à tes laquais.

— Mes _laquais_, comme tu dis, rétorqua Harry avec amertume, ne me parlent plus depuis deux jours, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

Le blond éclata de rire.

— Tu fais allusion à la scène de ménage entre toi et la belette ? C'était... amusant. Alors il t'en veut maintenant ? Comme c'est triste... insista-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans.

Harry sentait la colère monter peu à peu dans sa gorge. Ils n'allaient pas s'y remettre !

— C'est de ta faute ! protesta-t-il.

— Quoi, c'est de ma faute ?

— J'ai... j'ai avoué à Hermione que j'étais attiré par... les garçons. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit _par toi_, mentit-il à moitié, étant donné qu'Hermione l'avait deviné toute seule, mais ça, le Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et... Ron a cru que je sortais avec elle parce que notre discussion a duré la moitié du repas, et... je ne peux même pas lui dire la vérité avec tout ce truc de... tabou, et tout... donc, non, ils ne me parlent plus, et maintenant, je suis complètement coincé.

Draco ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de son fauteuil.

— Tu l'as... _dit_ à quelqu'un ? s'estomaqua-t-il. Mais Potter, t'es complètement taré ! Une sang-de-bourbe en plus !

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Harry. Et c'est justement _parce_ qu'elle est née moldue qu'elle est capable de comprendre, espèce d'idiot ! Elle n'en a parlé a personne et je sais qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Alors arrête de flipper. J'avais besoin d'en parler, tu peux piger ça ? Je suis pas comme toi, je suis pas capable de refouler tous mes sentiments et me cacher derrière un masque de connard pour sauver les apparences.

— Tu l'as bien fait pendant deux mois, non ? Te cacher derrière un masque, rétorqua Draco sur le même ton furieux. Ne me prends pas pour un crétin, Potter.

— Oui, je l'ai fait, et ça n'a pas marché. Et c'était avant...

— Avant quoi ?

— Avant que...

La voix d'Harry se brisa et sa colère retomba d'un coup pour faire place à la résignation.

— Avant que je te connaisse.

— Pff. Tu me connais depuis quatre ans.

— Non. Je te découvre, Malfoy. Avant, je connaissais une sale petite fouine prétentieuse qui n'existait que pour me pourrir la vie. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'elle me lâche la grappe un peu plus souvent.

Draco accusa le coup sans ciller et soupira d'exaspération. Mais lui aussi se montrait plus calme à présent.

— Et maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

— Maintenant ? Je crois que je t'apprécie, Malfoy. Enfin, pour peu que tu te... laisses aller. Ce qui a dû arriver... quoi ? deux fois cinq minutes ?

— Si tu fais allusion...

— Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! J'ai apprécié les moments où on a... discuté sans se foutre sur la gueule. Et j'espérais que ça soit pareil aujourd'hui. Même si te tenir dans mes bras était quand même très agréable, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

— Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me faire d'avances !

— Je te taquine...

— _Taquine _-moi encore une fois, et c'est moi qui vais _taquiner_ tes dents jusqu'à te les faire avaler.

— Ah, elle est nouvelle, celle-là.

— Potter, t'es irrécupérable.

— Je sais.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, très différent du précédent. Plus d'animosité, plus de menace, plus de mépris ou de suspicion, c'était... un regard amusé, un regard de connivence, presque... amical. Harry souriait gentiment et Draco lui-même finit par craquer et laisser échapper un petit rire. Un _vrai_ rire qui souleva de joie le cœur du Gryffondor, qui ne cessait de s'étonner de l'effet que le blond avait sur lui. Après deux jours moroses où il s'était senti complètement vide et épuisé, en sa compagnie, il se trouvait à nouveau entier, à éprouver, à ressentir... Son sourire se mâtina d'une tendresse inattendue.

— Potter, ne me sourit pas comme ça, protesta Draco. On dirait que...

— Que quoi ?

— Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire par "discuter sans se foutre sur la gueule", comme tu le dis si bien.

— Tu vois, c'est pas si désagréable.

— … Non, c'est vrai.

Le blond se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du mur, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre par laquelle regarder et tourner les talons pour se planter au milieu de la pièce, face à Harry. Il prit une inspiration profonde et se lança.

— J'ai pris une décision, hier, Potter. Une décision que je vais regretter toute ma vie. Tu voulais entendre pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? Très bien.

Le brun se montra soudain très attentif et grave. Il ne dit pas un mot, ayant l'impression que s'il parlait, Draco pourrait changer d'avis et se taire. À entendre le ton de ce dernier, ça avait l'air d'être important, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

— J'ai... par où commencer ? Depuis cet été, je... non.

Il se caressa le menton, l'air pensif, essayant de trouver les mots, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Harry était toute ouïe, bien décidé à ne rester qu'auditeur.

— Je... hésita Draco. Enfin, tu le sais, je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, mais je... comment dire ? Mon père attend mes dix-sept ans pour... Mais peut-être avant... non, je m'embrouille complètement. Et puis merde ! J'ai la trouille, voilà. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois ! Je ne veux pas suivre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père me... dégoûte, il a perdu toute sa dignité depuis qu'il a signé chez les Mangemorts. Il se traîne à ses pieds comme une limace répugnante en lui servant du « Oh, mon maître » à toutes les sauces comme un vulgaire Elfe. Je ne veux pas d'un Maître pareil !

Ses yeux gris pâle se mirent à briller d'une flamme inquiétante et farouche.

— Je ne veux d'aucun Maître ! Je suis un Malfoy, merde, c'est moi qui suis censé avoir le pouvoir ! Même ma mère s'est aperçue que mon père a perdu toute sa fierté, mais elle, elle n'a plus le choix, elle est complètement coincée, maintenant, mais moi, _moi_ j'ai encore le choix. Alors... même si l'issue de la guerre reste incertaine, j'ai... – sa voix se fit plus hésitante – j'ai demandé à... à Dumbledore de me protéger une fois qu'il sera trop tard. Tu vois où j'en suis ? _Moi_, un Malfoy, être obligé de demander de l'aide à un vieux croulant pour ne pas endoctriné par un Mage Noir psychopathe ! Mais j'imagine que c'est ça ou rien, de toute façon... Il a promit de m'aider. Je sais pas comment, mais...

Son ton se fit presque suppliant.

— Tu comprends, Potter ? Je veux tout simplement vivre ma vie tranquille ! Je ne veux pas d'une guerre ! Je veux ma maison à moi, je veux un mec avec lequel partager ma vie, je veux des enfants, même si c'est pas vraiment possible. Est-ce que c'est si inconcevable que ça que je veuille simplement vivre une vie tranquille ? Merde, je vais me remettre à chialer...

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle. Ça, c'était le Malfoy que Harry aimait voir. Pas le voir pleurer, mais le voir s'exprimer, exprimer ses émotions. Il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose d'intime, de doux... Finalement, Draco réussit à se ressaisir après un soupir d'une profondeur insoupçonnée et fixa le Gryffondor, l'air de dire qu'il avait terminé sa tirade.

— Malfoy, je...

Il se tut, ne trouvant pas les mots. Le blond retrouva son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

— Je sais que je vais perdre le Manoir, je sais que je serais déshérité. Mais je crois que je préfère ça plutôt que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tuer ou être tué, c'est pas une vie pour moi...

— Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

— Tu le sais. Tu as lu ma dernière lettre, non ? Je suis peut-être devenu complètement fou, mais moi aussi je... je t'apprécie, Ha.. Potter.

— Tu...

Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais préféra ne pas relever. Au lieu de ça, il rebondit sur le précédent sujet.

— Tu veux vraiment changer de camp ?

— Je ne veux pas _changer_ de camp, je ne veux être dans _aucun_ camp.

— Mais si tu devais choisir quand même ? insista le Gryffondor.

— Je ne sais pas. Ton putain de camp à toi est rempli de sang-de-bourbe et de demi-géants, de Weasleys et de vieux croulants qui nous servent de Directeur, de...

— N'en jette pas plus, j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te frapper, Malfoy.

— Peut-être parce que tu préfèrerais me _caresser les cheveux _? rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton narquois.

— Peut-être, oui... Ou peut-être parce que maintenant, je sais que derrière ton attitude de connard se cache quelqu'un de bien.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

— Évidemment, que je suis _bien_, Potter ! Je suis parfait, même, tu veux dire.

— J'irai pas jusque là.

— Écoute, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un grillon, j'ai pris une sacrée claque dans la gueule, okay ? Alors ne commence pas à me faire de grands discours sur la tolérance et toutes ces merdes.

— Je vois pas le rapport.

— Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il n'y a pas pire honte, chez les sorciers ! s'insurgea Draco. Les grillons, c'est le mal absolu, c'est la perversion la plus atroce, c'est pire que la Magie Noire, c'est pire que tout ! À côté d'eux, les sang-de-bourbe sont accueillis à bras ouverts, c'est dire ! Alors oui, d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière, ça m'a appris deux trois petites choses. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai chié cet été, et même jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors oui, tu m'excuseras de pas répondre à tes avances mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

Un silence pesant suivit sa dernière déclaration. Harry prit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler correctement l'information. Alors si Malfoy ne voulait pas, c'était... à cause de ça ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry le dégoûtait ? Mais alors...

— Non, Potter. Je t'entends presque penser, là, et je t'arrête tout de suite.

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu... veux pas sortir avec moi ?

— Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, ou c'est moi qui entend mal ?

Harry rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux.

— Euh... ben... faut croire...

Draco éclata de rire.

— Potter qui me demande de sortir avec lui ! Comme c'est mignon !

— C'est pas mignon !

— Si, c'est _mignon_, asséna Draco d'une façon pas mignonne du tout. T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je me suis à peine fait à l'idée que je pouvais être... attiré par un homme. Alors l'idée d'en... toucher un, ou quoi, beurk.

— Tu sais, Hermione m'a dit quelque chose de très intelligent...

— Celle-là, elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien, le coupa Draco en récoltant un regard noir au passage. Bon, vas-y, que t'a dit la sang-de-bourbe ?

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait pas savoir si on était attiré par _les_ hommes avant d'avoir été attiré par _un_ homme en particulier.

— Et alors ?

— Je ne sais pas... tu t'es déjà senti... attiré par...

— Oui, Potter ! Et _pas_ par toi si c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, au risque de froisser tes sentiments délicats, ironisa Draco.

— Oh...

Harry s'était renfrogné et accusait le coup en silence. Cette dernière affirmation était tombée comme un couperet, il sentit quelque chose mourir en lui, et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Voyant ça, le blond tenta de le... rassurer :

— Potter, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Si tu veux la vérité, tu... tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus...

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui mais hésitait à y mettre de l'espoir. Il était plutôt dans l'expectative. Après tout, Draco jouait si facilement avec ses sentiments qu'il ne savait plus que croire.

— Alors...

— Non, Potter. Je ne suis pas _prêt_... par contre, plus tard... je ne sais pas...

— Quand ? le supplia presque Harry.

— Le 23 mai à 09h41, railla Draco. Non mais comment tu veux que je le sache ? Essaie de retrouver une apparence humaine, déjà, ça peut aider.

— Il n'y a que la beauté qui t'intéresse ?

— Non, mais c'est important. Il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse rivaliser avec moi, je vais pas me taper un laideron, non plus !

— Draco, tu es trop superficiel.

— Je ne suis pas... comment tu m'as appelé ?

— Euh ! Ma...Malfoy ?

— Alors ça c'est flippant.

— Oh, ça va, tu m'as presque appelé Harry, tout à l'heure aussi ! Puis, on va pas s'appeler par nos noms de famille toute notre vie, non plus...

Le Gryffondor avait repris du poil de la bête et surmonté la peine que lui avait causé le Serpentard quelques temps auparavant. Le yo-yo des émotions. Il avait décidé de ne plus s'en faire, mettant ça sur le compte du désormais familier "effet-Malfoy", et de laisser venir comme ça venait. Le blond soupira et finit par acquiescer.

— J'imagine que t'as raison. Merde, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, là...

— Alors... hésita Harry. Toi et moi...

— Peut-être, Potter, peut-être. Tu es mon genre de gars, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

— Je... suis ton genre ?

— Ouais... j'aime les cheveux bruns, la peau mate, ce qu'il faut de muscle. D'ailleurs, depuis que tu te remets à manger, ça va mieux de ce côté-là, au moins. Tu n'as pas peur de dévoiler tes sentiments. Et tu as... tu as de beaux yeux, acheva-t-il dans un souffle, détourna le regard, les joues inhabituellement roses.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire radieux illuminer son visage. Il en pleurerait presque de joie, aussi minime soit-elle, il avait une _chance_...

— Et toi, ton genre de mec ? demanda brusquement Draco, pour cacher son trouble.

— Les cheveux blonds... la peau pâle, les yeux clairs, un type sensible sous des airs cyniques, se tortilla Harry, mal à l'aise de finalement faire la description exacte du Serpentard.

— Je ne connais personne qui correspond à ta description, soupira l'intéressé, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

— Moi si... et il me plait _beaucoup_...

— Tu vas trop loin là, le prévint le blond.

— Je te taquine ! protesta Harry.

— Oui, ben point trop n'en faut !

Il n'y avait plus aucune nuance d'amusement dans sa voix, ce qui refroidit complètement les ardeurs du Gryffondor, qui réalisa soudain s'être montré un peu trop téméraire.

— Je t'ai dis que...

— Oui, oui, tu n'es pas _prêt_, je sais... Moi non plus, je suis pas _prêt_. Mais j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en palabres inutiles parce que sais déjà où ça va me mener, se renfrogna Harry. J'ai peut-être pas reçu ton éducation de sang-pur et tout ce bordel, mais quand je sais que quelque chose peut me rendre heureux, je fonce dessus. Et si je suis pas _prêt_ et ben j'apprends sur le tas.

— Mais, je...

— Non, j'ai compris. De toute façon, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, s'énerva Harry. Le 23 mai, tu m'as dit ? Je serai là.

— Potter...

— Parce que, oui, c'est toi que je veux, je pense que j'ai été assez clair, poursuivit Harry en ignorant Draco royalement. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Mais ne traîne pas trop, quand même, parce que je risque de décrocher. Je suis pas non plus ta chose, Malfoy. Tu vas...

— Harry, écoute-moi, merde à la fin !

Le blond avait crié d'une voix forte mais ce qui coupa Harry dans son élan ne fut pas tant le ton que de s'entendre appeler par son prénom. Draco le toisait d'un regard sévère et intimidant.

— Je ne veux pas... hésita celui-ci. Je ne veux pas me précipiter, d'accord ? Oui, Potter, tu me plais énormément, t'es content ? Tiens, j'ai même rêvé de toi, et plusieurs fois ! Je me suis même branlé en pensant à toi ! continua-t-il, hystérique. Mais je ne veux pas me jeter sur toi parce que...

De tonitruante, sa voix se fit murmure...

— … parce que je voudrais que ça se passe bien, entre nous, que... qu'on règle d'abord nos... problèmes, qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, enfin tu vois quoi... j'ai...

Il retint un sanglot.

— J'ai envie que tu saches réellement qui je suis. Et j'ai envie de savoir qui tu es... Tu es le seul avec qui je me sente libre et... c'est la première fois, tu comprends ? Je suis _né_ avec le masque Malfoy ; depuis que je suis merdeux j'apprends à refouler tous mes sentiments.

Il se tut. Harry était pétrifié. Une fois encore, il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser. Il n'avait réussi à saisir qu'une seule chose : Draco s'était déclaré à lui. Cette unique idée qu'il ne parvenait pas encore totalement à comprendre, trop inconcevable, trop inespéré.

— Et regarde où on est, continua le blond d'un ton désabusé. I peine une semaine et demie qu'on se connaît vraiment. Ça va trop vite. C'est la troisième fois qu'on se voit, et encore, la première on s'est battus comme des moldus. Les lettres ça compte pas...

— Ça... croassa Harry d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs années. Ça a aidé un peu, non ?

Le blond haussa les épaules sans le regarder et soupira profondément. Un nouveau silence pris ses aises. Le silence du secret qu'on partage, de la flamme qu'on se déclare, de l'espoir...

— Draco, je... je peux te caresser les cheveux ? demanda timidement Harry.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire, à la fois par la soudaineté et l'ingénuité de la demande. Il considéra un moment Harry, le regard indéchiffrable, et, sans dire un seul mot, se leva sous le regard du brun, et vint d'office s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête confortablement installée sur ses genoux, lui coupant le sifflet. D'un air un peu gêné, il hocha la tête gentiment et Harry se mit, religieusement, comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus précieuse au monde, à caresser les mèches incroyablement soyeuses et fines de cheveux de Draco.

— Potter, je t'interdis de bander, avertit celui-ci.

— Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout !

Après quelques secondes, les deux garçons rirent ensemble et échangèrent un regard... amoureux ?

oOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fin de chapitre n'est pas trop tarte, mais je suis désespérément romantique ! Aaah, je viens de finir ce chapitre et j'ai encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Si vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, faites-le moi savoir aussi et dites pourquoi !

Et, ça y est, c'est officiel : c'est définitivement le bordel dans mon chapitrage. J'ai ici mélangé, coupé, déplacé, supprimé des scènes, mais bon, des fois on a l'impression que le récit nous échappe et je pense que quand c'est comme ça, c'est mieux de le laisser filer !

À bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !  
Oswald


	11. C'est qui, cette fille ?

**C'est qui, cette fille ?**

oOoOoOo

Les deux garçons s'étaient séparés à regret. Pendant une heure, peut-être plus, ils étaient restés dans la même position, sans se dire un mot, chacun profitant de la présence chaleureuse de l'autre. Draco, toujours allongé sur les genoux d'Harry, avait fermé les yeux et ce dernier caressait les mèches blondes en se disant qu'il y passerait avec plaisir le reste de sa vie. Mais le Serpentard avait les apparences à préserver, et se rendre au repas du soir dans la Grande Salle accompagné de sa cour en faisait partie. Il voulait aussi retourner un instant dans la salle de bain attenante à son dortoir histoire de se passer un bon coup de peigne. Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Cinq minutes après que Draco ait quitté la Salle sur Demande, Harry franchit la porte à son tour et regarda celle-ci devenir peu à peu grise, changer de forme, de texture, se creuser de stries, pour finir par ne faire plus qu'un avec le mur de pierre, comme pour sceller définitivement leur secret.

Il était heureux. Il était plus qu'heureux, il irradiait de bonheur. Il ne s'était même pas douté un seul instant qu'on pouvait ressentir plus grande joie. C'était comme si son rêve devenait réalité, Draco, enfin, l'avait sauvé du cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'était peu à peu enfoncé, et tous ses espoirs avaient été comblés au delà de toute mesure. Il comprenait à présent la signification de son cauchemar, deuxième version, au moins la première partie. Et tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir.

— Ouch ! fit une voix alors qu'il rentrait dans un corps mou.

— Oh, désolé... s'excusa-t-il distraitement. Hermione ?

— Harry, fais attention où tu marches ! Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille était chargée de livres, livres qui se trouvaient à présent répandus à peu près partout au sol. À eux deux, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour que les lourds ouvrage reprennent leur place dans les bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua l'allure du jeune homme.

— Harry ? C'est déjà Noël ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu as l'air... heureux, faute d'un meilleur mot.

Son ton était un peu accusateur, comme si elle le lui reprochait. Harry qui, présentement, ne pouvait pas cacher son trouble même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, gêné. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. S'il avait pu, il aurait même sauté, dansé, crié dans les couloirs pour hurler sa joie à la face du monde, mais, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, il avait aussi ses limites.

— J'étais avec Dra... Malfoy, dit-il, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Et c'était...

— Harry, le coupa Hermione d'un ton sec. Je te soutiens, je suis de ton côté et tout ça, mais il y a des choses que je préfère ne _pas_ savoir.

— Oh... fit-il bêtement, sentant la honte lui chatouiller le fond de la gorge.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Viens, on va être en retard pour le repas.

— Tu étais où ?

— À ton avis ? À la bibliothèque. Où je faisais des recherches pour toi, d'ailleurs, précisa Hermione en faisant claquer sa langue.

Elle avait l'air énervée et Harry jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer. Il avait complètement oublié ce que la jeune fille lui avait promis, Draco avait éclipsé tout le reste.

— Et... tu as trouvé quelque chose ? tenta-t-il.

— Assez pour ne pas t'en parler au beau milieu d'un couloir plein d'étudiants. On en reparlera un peu plus tard si tu veux bien.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis osa demander ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis un petit moment :

— Tu... m'en veux ?

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et tança Harry d'un regard noir par dessus sa pile de livres. Sa colère se faisait de plus en plus visible de secondes en secondes.

— Si je t'en _veux_, Harry ? Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! À cause de toi, Ron nous fait la tête depuis deux jours en s'étant mis en tête l'idée _stupide_ que nous deux étions ensemble et rien de ce que je peux dire ne peut le faire changer d'avis, et je ne vais certainement pas lui raconter la vérité. Alors, je me retrouve une fois de plus coincée entre vous deux, avec en plus la joie de faire partie des coupables présumés. Et pendant que monsieur fricote dans son coin, je passe des heures à la bibliothèque, pour _te_ rendre service et qu'est-ce que je me reçois en guise de remerciement ? Vous deux qui me faites la gueule d'un côté comme de l'autre, alors oui, je t'en veux, Harry, parce que c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Je suis absolument furieuse !

Elle avait asséné chacun des mots comme un coup, sa voix partant progressivement dans des aigus de plus en plus stridents et elle acheva sa tirade en hurlant presque, hystérique, comme si elle s'était retenue pendant plusieurs jours de faire exploser sa colère, sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le cas. Harry essayait de se faire tout petit, mais sans succès, il pouvait presque sentir comme des aiguilles sur sa peau tous les regards dardés sur lui. Depuis quand avait-il pris l'habitude de déclencher des scènes en plein milieu de couloirs surpeuplés ? Heureusement, aucun Serpentard à l'horizon. Il n'en aurait pas supporté une goutte de plus.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et le laissa planté sur place, alors que les rumeurs des conversations reprenaient en même temps que la circulation des élèves, peu avares en commentaires stupéfaits, désobligeants, ou carrément salaces, et peu enclins à se montrer discrets. Harry ravala sa fierté et marcha le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle, pour finir par se laisser tomber lourdement sur le banc entre Neville et Ginny.

Il se sentais affreusement partagé, entre ce qu'il ressentait envers Draco d'une part, et la honte, la colère, et la peine envers Hermione et Ron d'autre part. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté le confort de la Salle sur Demande, la réalité se rappelait à lui comme une grande gifle en pleine tête.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione lui fit un geste impatient de la main, pour l'inviter à la rejoindre, bien qu'elle ne montra rien qui puisse affirmer que sa colère avait diminué un tant soit peu. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, au petit bureau sur lequel, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lui, elle et Ron faisaient leurs devoirs. Depuis peu, chacun travaillait séparément. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne laissait traîner d'oreilles indiscrètes. Quand elle parla, ce fut à voix suffisamment basse pour n'être entendue que d'Harry, qui n'était pas rassuré quant à aborder _ce_ sujet de conversation en plein milieu de la salle commune.

— Bon, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, dit-elle. Et j'ai pris suffisamment de retards dans mes révisions pour me permettre de continuer, de toute façon.

— … Merci, Hermione.

— C'est un peu tard pour ça. Enfin bref.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et, toujours à voix basse, adopta un ton plus professoral.

— J'ai donc orienté mes recherches selon deux axes principaux. Comme je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à une bibliothèque moldue, je me suis concentré sur le monde sorcier. Premièrement, le statut de... Tu-Sais-Quoi. Et ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur. Je n'ai pas de traces antérieures à un édit de 1415, donc je ne peux rien affirmer pour avant. Mais cet édit ne fait rien de moins que de déclarer... _ça_ illégal.

— Illégal ?

— Pire encore, passible de peine de mort. Sur simple dénonciation, sans procès. Tu sais à quoi ça m'a fait penser ? À l'inquisition, chez les moldus. N'importe qui pouvait déclarer qu'untel avait passé un pacte avec le diable ou d'autres fadaises et s'ensuivaient tortures et exécutions. Et là encore, je résume, mais c'est l'idée.

Harry était mortifié. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il aurait bien voulu tout imaginer... sauf ça ! La peine de mort ? C'était complètement hors de proportions !

— Après, ça s'améliore un peu, continua Hermione. En 1723, la peine de mort a été commuée en emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, pour ce qui était nommé alors les "Fautes Capitales", ça comprenait l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables, le meurtre, le viol, quelques autres joyeusetés et... _ça_.

— En effet, ça s'améliore, ironisa Harry qui au fond de lui était horrifié.

— Ne m'interromps pas. Il a fallu ensuite attendre 1974 pour rayer _ça_ de la liste et le placer sur celle des maladies mentales.

— Je ne suis pas malade !

— Je sais que tu n'es pas malade ! Tu me laisses finir, oui ou non ? Encore aujourd'hui, du moins sur le papier, ça peut te valoir un internement à Ste Mangouste. À vie.

— Mais...

— Harry, je suis désolée, c'est ce que j'ai découvert. Mais c'est pas fini. J'ai dit "sur le papier". Ce qui veut dire que dans la pratique, ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose. Mais c'est là où c'est le plus inquiétant. Pour découvrir ces informations, j'ai dû consulter des archives d'époque, des fac-similés d'actes de loi, d'édits, de documents officiels, les sources brutes. Parce que dans les livres d'Histoire, il n'en est fait mention nulle part, même dans ceux qui se veulent complets et exhaustifs. Ces divers actes ont été rédigés du bout de la plume par d'obscurs gratte-papiers et destinés, dès leur conception, à demeurer dans l'ombre.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai également cherché s'il y avait eu des jugements rendus, des condamnations, des internements à Ste Mangouste sous ce motif là, ce genre de choses...

Elle laissa planer un silence dramatique. Elle avait l'air grave et compatissant. Harry, de son côté, avait envie de vomir.

— Et… l'invita-t-il à continuer, la voix râpeuse.

— Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Nulle part. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ça veut juste dire que les documents attestant de ce qu'il a _pu_ se passer n'ont soit jamais été établis, soit qu'ils ont été détruits. On n'édicte pas des lois sans raison, pour encore les modifier derrière, surtout à propos de quelque chose qui visiblement révulse l'intégralité du monde sorcier au point de vouloir détruire, ou cacher, toute trace relative. C'est comme si on essayait de faire croire... ou de _se_ faire croire que ça n'existe pas.

— Mais c'est impossible ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence, écœuré.

— Impossible n'est pas sorcier, apparemment. Mais il y a plus.

— Encore !?

— Oui. Le deuxième axe de ma recherche. Celui-là est un peu moins déprimant, tu vas voir. Et même assez... amusant, si on est un adepte de l'humour noir. C'est le terme "grillon" qui m'a mit sur la voie. Je me suis donc intéressée un peu à l'entomologie, version sorcier. Et j'ai découvert des choses... intéressantes, pour qui sait regarder. Une sorte de société secrète, si j'ose dire.

— Une... _société secrète _?

— Oui. Je me doutais bien qu'en quelques millénaires d'histoire, il devait bien avoir au moins quelques sorciers et sorcières... comme _ça_. Et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a eu, bien sûr. Qui, quand, combien, j'en ai aucune idée, et là, je dois avouer que j'ai dû en deviner une bonne partie, mais je crois avoir au moins saisi les grandes lignes... Et tout tourne autour des insectes. C'est au tournant du dix-septième siècle, je crois, que certains ont commencé à organiser une sorte de... comment dire... résistance ? Des groupes se sont constitués, dédiés à... rien d'autre que la survie. Imagine ce que ça avait dû être pendant les trois siècles où c'était puni de la peine de mort ! Et la perpétuité à Azkaban ne devait pas être bien amusante, non plus. Par exemple, des mariages étaient organisés entre grillons et cigales pour...

— Cigales ?

— Ah oui. Hum. Les hommes était surnommés des grillons, et... les femmes des cigales.

— Oh.

— Donc, ceux-là se mariaient entre eux pour sauver les apparences et pouvoir se défendre en cas d'accusation, ils partageait probablement le même toit, j'imagine, et ensuite allaient faire leur vie chacun de leur côté. Mais je crois qu'ils s'obligeaient quand même à avoir des enfants. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

— Bien sûr, fit Harry mécaniquement, sidéré qu'on puisse, ou qu'on doive, en arriver à de telles extrémités.

— Et les membres de ces groupes communiquaient, entre autres, par des articles sur... l'entomologie. Ça peut paraître stupide comme ça, mais en fait c'est une idée magistrale ! C'est un domaine austère, personne ne s'y intéresse en tant que tel, et en Potions, on ne fait qu'utiliser les insectes, sans chercher à comprendre leur mode de vie. Et en plus, ça constitue un réservoir tout trouvé de noms de codes. J'en ai déchiffré quelques-uns. Grillons, Cigales, tu connais, ces groupes étaient connus sous le nom de Ruches. La Mante Religieuse était une référence à la peine en vigueur, selon l'époque. Les Abeilles étaient les nouveaux membres envers qui on ne pouvait pas encore avoir totalement confiance. Parce qu'il y avait parmi eux, parfois, des Mouches, des espions, en quelque sorte. Un Papillon désignait quelqu'un qui s'était fait attraper. La Termitière désignait un endroit où les membres pouvaient se réunir pour se rencontrer, et bavarder librement sans crainte d'être entendus ou dénoncés. Tiens, tu veux une Termitière célèbre ? Les Trois Balais ! Extraordinaire, non ? Bien sûr, l'établissement a été racheté depuis et plus personne n'est au courant. Ça fait quand même presque deux cent ans. Et je crois qu'un peu tout y est passé sinon, Cafards, Chenilles, Scarabées, etc... mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce que ces mots cachent.

— Hermione, tu... commença Harry, la gorge sèche.

— Quoi ?

— Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu as appris ça en seulement _deux_ jours ?

La jeune fille rougit et sourit à son ami en prenant un air timide.

— Oh, Poudlard a une très bonne bibliothèque. Si Madame Pince connaissait la nature de certains ouvrages, je crois qu'elle en ferait une crise cardiaque.

— Mais... comment ?

— Colin Creevey.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Que venait faire ici ce petit déplaisant dont la vie semblait dédiée à documenter celle d'Harry ?

— Colin ? Mais...

— Je ne suis pas très fière de moi, j'avoue. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à lui avant, mais j'ai remarqué depuis peu ses manières un peu... féminines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bon, il est encore un peu trop jeune, lui-même ne doit pas être au courant pour... enfin bref. En tout cas, je lui ai demandé de me rendre un petit service qui m'a permis de vérifier deux hypothèses. Regarde ça.

Elle posa devant lui un gros livre à la couverture abîmée, titré _Les Insectes Européens. _Sans savoir si c'était à cause de l'ancienneté évidente de l'ouvrage, ou à cause de la teneur présumée des informations qu'il pouvait contenir, Harry l'ouvrit avec une précaution toute religieuse. Mais il déchanta vite. Les vieilles pages jaunies ne présentaient que des diagrammes, des vues en coupe d'insectes répugnants, des schémas indéchiffrables et alourdies de pavés de texte imprimés serrés, écrits dans une langue âcre et sans fioriture. Était-il censé y lire quelque chose en particulier ?

— Euh... c'est juste un bouquin sur les insectes.

— Oui, approuva Hermione. Particulièrement imbuvable d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas réussi à en lire deux pages. Il ne donne pas envie, il faut dire. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il a justement été écrit pour ne _pas _être lu. _Revelio _!

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et avait tapoté une des pages. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Harry lui lança un regard perplexe, mais Hermione ne cessa pas de sourire, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce résultat, ou plutôt à cette absence de résultat.

— Je suis censé voir quelque chose ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

— Oui, rien. Il ne s'est rien passé parce que je suis une Fourmi. Pardon, une euh... enfin quelqu'un de norm... euh...

— Oui, j'ai compris. Et donc ?

— Essaie et tu verras.

Non sans réticence, Harry acquiesça et sortit sa propre baguette pour tapoter le livre en prononçant l'incantation d'Hermione. Soudain, à sa grande stupéfaction, des mots se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur dorée, comme pour se détacher du papier. Et si on les lisait dans l'ordre... Pris de panique, il referma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec, soulevant un véritable nuage de poussière qui devait traîner entre les pages.

— Et donc, reprit Hermione, comme je le disais, ça m'a permis de vérifier deux hypothèses. La première étant que seule les... hum, personnes comme toi peuvent lire ce livre. La deuxième concerne ce pauvre Colin, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à l'autre extrémité de la salle commune. Il y avait là tout un groupe de garçons de quatrième année, et remarqua l'attitude de Colin en particulier. Celui-ci se tenait les jambes croisées, le buste un peu penché, son bras gauche pendait le long de son flanc et il tenait le droit en l'air d'une manière très précieuse. Il retourna vivement vers Hermione.

— Par pitié, dis-moi que je ne me tiens pas comme _ça_.

La jeune fille s'autorisa un faible rire.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Il le sait ?

— Non, je lui ai juste demandé de jeter le sort sur le livre et je l'ai retiré tout de suite de sous ses yeux. Il n'a rien vu. Pour l'instant, il n'est conscient de rien du tout, mais une fois qu'il sera en âge de s'intéresser aux... autres, ce sera déjà très dur. J'ai pas envie d'avancer l'échéance. Et il n'y a pas que Colin. Je pense qu'on pourrait découvrir des choses surprenantes si on faisait passer ce petit test à tout Poudlard. Et même à certain profs... Maintenant, je suis en train de demander si Mme Bibine...

— Merlin, Hermione, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais c'est pas... dangereux ?

— Si, très certainement. Ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins une manière magique de déterminer l'orientation sexuelle d'une personne. Même sans que la personne en question le sache elle-même. Et c'est assez effrayant, quand on y pense. Tu crois que c'est de naissance ? Enfin bon, peu importe. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer si le charme de détection se trouvait dans les pages du livre lui-même ou réagissait à ta magie d'une manière particulière. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que c'est un secret bien gardé et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fuite, ce qui est assez extraordinaire en soi.

— Tu l'as lu ?

— Dans sa version révélée ? Oui. C'est une sorte d'almanach, untel ou unetelle qui cherche une femme ou un mari pour un mariage de convenance, l'adresse de quelques Termitières – c'est là dedans que j'ai lu le nom des Trois Balais, d'ailleurs – et un peu plus triste, ceux qui ont été exécutés, etc... Il n'y a finalement pas grand chose, quelques mots par page, même si le livre est gros, je pense que ça tiendrait sur quelques feuillets si on recopiait tout au propre. Il y a également beaucoup de passages illisibles, la magie est ancienne, elle a dû s'émousser un peu au fil des ans. Mais c'est assez intelligemment écrit. Tout est codé, et même dans sa version révélée, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas averti du tout aurait l'impression de lire un ouvrage anthropomorphique sur la vie sociale des insectes.

— C'est... c'est... waw, résuma très pertinemment Harry.

— J'ai eu de la chance. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quoique ce soit. J'aurais pu imaginer beaucoup de choses, mais un genre de société secrète ? Ça, ça m'a laissé complètement mystifiée. Enfin, finalement ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. N'importe quel groupe humain, sous l'oppression, va développer une forme de résistance, c'est une constante historique. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être facile à assumer, ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne, vivre sous la menace en permanence, devoir mentir et se trouver des excuses... Il n'y a que ce livre, c'est lui qui m'a fourni tous les renseignements que je t'ai présentés, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses un jour un tour à la section Entomologie. Pour ce que j'en sais, il y a peut-être encore des Ruches quelque part. En tout cas, ils ont l'air d'avoir abandonné il y longtemps déjà ce mode de communication. Harry, ça va ?

Le jeune homme avait pris une délicate teinte verte, alors qu'il essayait encore d'assimiler l'énorme quantité d'informations. Savoir que, d'une part, on ne pouvait le considérer que comme un criminel, ou un fou, à cause de quelque chose dont il n'était même pas responsable, et d'autre part cette histoire de société secrète, avec ses noms de codes, ses messages cryptés, ses détecteurs d'orientation sexuelle. Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer, d'un coup. Et il avait l'impression d'être malade. Est-ce que Draco était au courant pour tout ça ? Le Serpentard avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers, il devait au moins savoir à quel genre d'opprobre était soumise l'homosexualité, et il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux ses réticences...

— Aujourd'hui, conclut Hermione, j'ai l'impression que seul le terme "grillon" est passé dans l'inconscient collectif. Ses propriétés magiques sont quasi-nulles, on ne l'utilise pas en Potions, et quand, malgré tout, mention doit en être faite, et je parle de l'insecte, c'est toujours sous le terme de gryllidæ. J'ai lu ça dans un ouvrage de botanique. Par exemple, il faut en protéger la Mandragore, qui craint sa stridulation qui peut perturber son cycle de reproduction. Madame Chourave ne nous en a _jamais_ parlé. Et c'est finalement assez révélateur. Maintenant, comment est-ce que ce savoir se transmet ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas osé demander à Ron comment lui l'avait appris.

Elle se tut immédiatement. La mention de Ron avait quelque chose de douloureux. Hermione, qui s'était montrée enthousiaste et avait presque oublié sa colère à l'idée de montrer ses découvertes à Harry, retrouva un visage grave et sévère. Elle soupira :

— Il va falloir que tu lui parles, un jour, fit-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? rétorqua Harry, un peu irrité. J'ai pas envie de finir à Ste Mangouste.

— Je ne parle pas de lui dire la _vérité_, je parle de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on est pas ensemble, toi et moi. Là, ce n'est plus ridicule, ça commence à devenir franchement absurde. Depuis trois jours, vous ne vous êtes pas échangé un seul mot.

— C'est lui qui se met des idées débiles en têtes !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— Merlin, ça pas recommencer comme l'an passé, si ? Vous allez vous faire la gueule pendant encore deux mois ?

Harry ne répondit pas et soutint le regard de son amie. C'était une histoire d'orgueil mâle. Elle n'y comprenait rien de toute façon. Hermione finit par pousser un râle d'exaspération et se leva brusquement, regroupant les divers livres et parchemins qui encombraient la table, à l'exception des _Insectes Européens_.

— Très bien, tu fais comme tu veux, dit-elle sèchement. Après tout, c'est pas mes histoires. Bonne nuit.

Harry s'avachit et soupira. Sans le savoir, il ressentait qu'aller parler à Ron n'allait pas que lui permettre de se réconcilier avec lui. Ça, c'était pour le bon côté de la médaille. De l'autre, ça voulait dire aussi _mentir_. Il avait déjà menti, bien sûr, pour diverses raisons plus ou moins valables, mais là, ça avait une toute autre envergure, une toute autre importance et de toutes autres répercussions. Et ce mensonge là signerait probablement le premier d'une longue, très longue série. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry, même sans entre conscient, veuille reculer l'échéance le plus possible. Il attendrait d'être prêt, d'être prêt à embrasser sa "vie" d'homosexuel, si tant était qu'une telle chose existât. Et l'attitude de Draco lui parut moins étrange.

oOoOoOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, rien ne changea. Hermione était retournée dans son mutisme fier, et Ron continuait à croire qu'elle et Harry sortaient ensemble. Il ne fallait pas grand chose : qu'Harry croise par accident le regard de Draco, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, et il rougissait automatiquement. Il cherchait alors automatiquement soutien et entente dans le regard d'Hermione qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin, et cette dernière, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, ne pouvait empêcher un sourire en coin. De l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient parfaitement à deux jeunes gens en fleur, secrètement amoureux et s'échangeant des oeillades langoureuses. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rajouter de l'eau au moulin de Ron, qui se fermait et s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Draco, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son rôle du parfait Petit Prince de Serpentard. Toute une vie d'expérience aristocratique faisait que personne, de son côté, ne se doutait de rien. Mais quand il était sûr que personne ne les regardait, il lançait à Harry un regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui : entre la timidité et la provocation, avec un sourire mi-carnassier mi-bienveillant, ce qui jetait le brun dans un état de trouble assez intense ; et visiblement, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Par courrier, comme ils en avaient désormais l'habitude, ils s'était redonné rendez-vous pour le dimanche prochain, et Harry ne vivait plus que pour ce moment.

Et dans tout ça, on aurait pu dire que ce dernier était enfin guéri de sa dépression. Il se remettait à manger avec un appétit tout porcin, avec ou sans potion, et il voulait croire ses cauchemars comme enfin terminés, même si leur souvenir était encore trop récent pour qu'il n'en ressente plus la morsure chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il avait repris des forces, des couleurs, ses cernes avaient diminué, ses lèvres abîmées avaient repris leur rouge pulpeux, ses yeux étaient plus brillants. Cela venait aussi du fait qu'il s'était mis, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, à soigner son apparence. Si Draco voulait quelqu'un dont la beauté serait digne de lui, il serait celui-là. Une Ginny assez étonnée lui avait appris quelques sortilèges et l'usage de certaines potions pour le soin de la peau et des cheveux. À propos de ces derniers, il avait renoncé à les coiffer. Bien sûr, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Au lieu de ça, il avait pris l'habitude de les ébouriffer encore plus, pour lui donner l'air en permanence de descendre de son balai à l'issue d'un match de Quidditch dont il aurait été victorieux. Il avait réintégré l'équipe pour l'entraînement du mardi, et celle-ci avait redoublé d'efforts, heureux de voir Harry être redevenu lui-même. Même Ron avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats, sa colère ou quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il éprouvait pour Harry prenait le pas sur sa nervosité et curieusement, lui laissait la tête plus froide. Mardi soir, Angelina était aux anges, positivement extatique, et ne cessait de couvrir tous ses joueurs d'éloges.

_Les Insectes Européens_ s'était révélé être un ouvrage d'un rare intérêt. Harry n'y apprit rien de plus que ce que lui en avait dit Hermione, mais de voir ces noms (des pseudonymes, de toute évidence), ces lieux, ces évènements, ces mariages, ces arrestations, ces fragments de vies depuis longtemps disparues, des vies voués malgré elles au mensonge, au secret, à l'oppression, à la peur... tout cela rendait la situation si concrète, si réelle, presque comme s'il s'était trouvé là, parmi eux, annonçant son mariage de convenance avec Cygalie Algésiras, alors qu'il buvait un verre aux Trois Balais de 1803. Ce n'était pas une lecture agréable, bien au contraire. Peu à peu, il comprenait ce qu'être un grillon signifiait vraiment, et c'était un savoir détestable. Heureusement, il l'apprenait maintenant, dans un contexte précis et il savait faire la part des choses. Mais il pouvait imaginer aisément la souffrance atroce que cela aurait pu représenter s'il avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers. Et il en admirait d'autant plus le courage de Draco, tout en comprenant, sans l'approuver, bien sûr, la volonté qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était une pensée affreuse, et Harry lui-même se demandait si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait également envisagé très sérieusement. Mettre fin à la souffrance une bonne fois pour toute. Selon Harry, le suicide avait toujours était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour quiconque ; à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr alors qu'il lisait relatés dans _les Insectes Européens_ ceux de trop nombreuses personnes. À vue de nez, il y avait une proportion de cinq suicides pour une arrestation. Ceux qui ne supportaient plus la souffrance.

À part ce livre, la section Entomologie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avait pas l'air d'en contenir d'autres du même genre, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé sur tous les ouvrages. Seulement une dizaine jusqu'à maintenant, par paquet de deux ou trois pour ne pas réveiller la méfiance de Mme Pince qui le regardait déjà de manière insistante, les yeux plissés d'une suspicion bien trop ostensible. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas franchement envie de revivre ce qu'il avait subi rien qu'avec les _Insectes Européens_.

Et il avait également révisé son jugement sur Colin Creevey, il le prenait désormais en pitié. À la lumière de tout ce qu'il savait, il avait pu observer son comportement sous un jour nouveau, son regard qui s'attardait sur certains visages masculins, ses manières très ambiguës et... féminines, faute d'un meilleur mot. Il le trouvait même plutôt mignon et se disait qu'il deviendrait bel homme d'ici quelques années, et certainement pas dénué d'intérêt. Peut-être même dès l'année prochaine puisque Harry, Draco et quelques autres garçons de leur âge avaient passé le cap crucial de leur adolescence vers la fin de leur quatrième année ou l'été avant la cinquième. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui, Colin étant né-moldu, il ne partageait certainement pas cet aspect de ce fameux "inconscient collectif sorcier", qu'avait évoqué Hermione, de révulsion face à l'homosexualité.

Mais était-ce une raison de le laisser souffrir seul, tout né-moldu qu'il était ? N'était-il pas du devoir d'Harry que de le prendre sous son aile, le soutenir, l'aider dans ses moments de difficulté ? La seule existence de Colin rajoutait une troisième variable dans l'équation d'Harry, qui pourtant n'y connaissait rien en Arithmancie. Seul avec Draco, il aurait été heureux, sans se poser plus de questions. Mais Colin symbolisait à lui tout seul les "autres", ceux qui étaient isolés, ceux qui souffraient, pour les mêmes raisons. Peu à peu, l'idée à la fois stupide, dangereuse mais étrangement attrayante d'initier la fondation d'une nouvelle Ruche germait dans sa tête, sans avoir franchi encore la frontière de sa conscience.

C'est le vendredi qu'il parvint à trouver à la fois assez de courage, et une bonne occasion, pour parler à Ron. Ce dernier refusait à présent de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry ou Hermione et fuyait donc faire ses devoirs dans le dortoir, alors que l'immense majorité des étudiants préféraient leur salle commune ou la bibliothèque. Hermione, qui avait remarqué le roux disparaître une nouvelle fois, avait alors lancé à Harry un regard particulièrement appuyé, en articulant silencieusement :

— Va lui parler, espèce de crétin.

Il avait fait une sorte de petite moue douloureuse à laquelle elle avait répondu en traçant une ligne imaginaire de l'ongle de son pouce sur sa gorge, les lèvres pincées. Finalement, il s'était résigné. Il lui sembla alors, qu'instantanément, il s'était retrouvé face à Ron, qui le regardait d'un air surpris, choqué, et irrité à la fois.

— Ron... commença Harry.

— Je ne veux rien entendre ! coupa celui-ci furieusement. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Mais je veux t'expliquer !

— M'expliquer _quoi _? Tu te tapes qui tu veux, Harry, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me l'aurais _dit_ avant, tu m'aurais dit : Hermione et moi, on va sortir ensemble, juste ça, j'aurais compris, et j'aurais été très heureux pour vous ! Mais non, vous avez fait ça en douce comme des lâches et moi je passe pour quoi ? Pour le connard de service ? Pour celui qui tient la chandelle ? Merde, pourtant je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! J'avais tort, apparemment.

— Mais je ne sors pas avec Hermione ! protesta-t-il. J'essaie de...

Ron eut un sursaut de surprise et d'incrédulité. Il tendait la plume qui lui servait à écrire en direction d'Harry, d'une manière menaçante et accusatrice, comme s'il tenait une baguette.

— Non mais parce que tu crois que je vous ai pas vu ? Merde, si il y a un seul truc que vous n'êtes pas, c'est discrets ! Et vas-y que ça rougit, et vas-y que ça se lance des regards en coin, vous êtes aussi visibles qu'un nez en plein milieu du visage. Pouvez y aller, hein, roulez-vous des pelles, toute l'école et déjà au courant, et j'ai tous les Serpentards de l'univers pour me le rappeler chaque fois que j'en croise un !

— Je...

Harry se tut. Il avait conscience du décalage énorme entre la réalité et ce que croyait Ron, mais pouvait comprendre, en se mettant à sa place, son point de vue. Lui non plus n'aurait pas réagi très bien si ses deux meilleurs amis décidaient de former un couple dans son dos. Il se sentirait trahi, et exclu, et il savait parfaitement que Ron avait en sainte horreur l'un comme l'autre. Mais pire encore, il n'avait pas trouvé de mensonge suffisamment convaincant et donc, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit donc la décision de confesser une demie-vérité.

— C'est vrai, soupira-t-il, j'ai quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione.

L'expression de Ron changea très légèrement. Il avait réussi à buter sur une corde sensible, la curiosité.

— À d'autres. Je suis sûr que tu as bien répété ton discours Harry, vu le temps que tu passes devant ce putain de miroir, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai arrêté d'avaler tes histoires sans réfléchir. Alors, désolé, mais t'as perdu du temps pour rien. Dégage. Ya pas _Hermy_ qui t'attends en bas ?

— Ne l'appelle pas "Hermy", elle ne m'attend pas, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes ! asséna Harry qui commençait à se sentir très légèrement irrité.

Ron croisa les bras, mit en équilibre sa chaise sur deux pieds en se tournant pour faire face au brun dans une attitude provocatrice.

— Et ben alors, vas-y, je t'écoute, cracha-t-il. Mais dépêche parce que j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Harry soupira, à la fois soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à persuader Ron de l'écouter, même si c'était d'une manière aussi agressive, et paniqué à l'idée de devoir complètement improviser, en dire assez pour convaincre, mais pas trop pour ne pas révolter. Il s'assit à l'extrémité de son lit, tendu.

— J'ai... j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

— Harry, bordel de...

— Ce n'est _pas_ Hermione ! Je suis allé la voir parce que j'avais besoin de... de... de lui en parler, quoi. J'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments, et elle est quand même douée, pour ça... les sentiments.

— C'est quoi ces conneries ?

— Oui, bon je sais que c'est pas... Je voulais lui dire à _elle_ et pas à toi parce que c'est une fille... tu comprends ?

— Que dalle. Si dans deux minutes, tu ne m'as pas pondu une phrase intelligible, je me barre.

L'irritabilité d'Harry commençait à atteindre un niveau critique. Il était à la fois en colère contre Ron pour se montrer aussi buté et aussi contre lui-même, pour ne pas savoir quoi dire et n'avoir pas _préparé de discours_ comme l'avait dit le roux si joliment. Il laissa tomber sa bonne résolution quant à mentir le moins possible et lâcha directement ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter :

— Hermione est une _fille_, je suis amoureux d'une _fille_, je voulais donc lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête des _filles_ parce que moi, perso, j'y comprends rien du tout. La _fille _en question me rejette comme une vieille chaussette et la seconde d'après se jette dans mes bras pour ensuite me rejeter à nouveau, alors comment je suis censé le prendre ? Alors oui, j'ai demandé à une _fille_ parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une _fille_ pour comprendre une autre _fille_. Et je ne connais qu'une seule _fille_ et c'est Hermione. Enfin, en dehors de l'autre _fille_.

Harry se disait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Draco si d'aventure celui-ci apprenait qu'il s'était fait traiter de _fille_ en italique, rien de moins que cinq fois en l'espace de vingt secondes. En tout cas, son petit discours non préparé fit son petit effet sur Ron. Il n'y avait plus que de la surprise sur son visage.

— Et... c'est qui ? Cette _fille _? demanda-t-il.

— Euh ! Je... je préfère pas te dire... balbutia Harry à mi-voix.

Il y était presque ! Mais non, Ron avait repris son air suspicieux et piqué au vif.

— Tu veux pas me le dire mais tu le dis à Hermione ?

— Je ne l'ai pas dit à Hermione !

— Mais elle le sait ! affirma Ron, qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pût faire preuve d'une telle perspicacité.

— Elle l'a... deviné. C'est pas de ma faute, elle sait toujours tout !

— Bon, admettons, concéda Ron l'air de ne rien admettre du tout. Dans ce cas, _pourquoi_ tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

Harry soupira. Il pensa très fort : « parce que c'est un mec, parce que c'est Draco Malfoy, parce que je suis amoureux de lui, et parce que l'égard des sorciers envers les homos est digne du moyen-âge ». Mais il ne dit rien.

— Les amis ne sont pas censés _tout_ se dire ? poursuivit Ron. Est-ce qu'on est pas censés pouvoir se faire _confiance _? Merde, Harry, c'est qui cette fille ? C'est si grave que tu sois amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi tu peux pas me le dire, tu crois que je vais flipper ? Je la connais ?

— … oui.

— C'est parce qu'elle est trop jeune ? Trop vieille ?

— … mon âge. À peu près.

— C'est ma sœur ?

— Non.

— Oh. Euh... Angelina ?

— Non.

— Katie ?

— Non...

— Alicia ?

— Non.

— Lavande ?

— Non.

— Parvati ?

— Non.

— Romilda ?

— C'est qui elle ? Non, mais, Ron, cherche pas. Je ne te le dirais pas ! s'exclama Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parce que je suis ton "ami" je suis obligé de tout te dire ? Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas bien encore, ce qui se passe entre cette _fille_ et moi. Alors, je préfère ne pas en parler. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

Ron avait les sourcils froncés, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Harry avait l'espoir d'avait fait entrer au moins un peu de son message dans le cerveau épais du roux. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Non, fit-il. Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique pendant une semaine pour ensuite venir me voir la bouche en cul de poule et me raconter une histoire à dormir debout en pensant que tu vas récupérer mon amitié ? T'as pensés à mes chocogrenouilles ? Ça m'aiderait à te pardonner. Puisque j'ai l'air de pouvoir être _acheté_ aussi facilement. En ce moment, grande promo sur l'amitié de Ron ! Option "meilleur ami" à nouveau disponible puisque Harry Potter est un enfoiré. Trois chocogrenouilles la journée !

— Ron...

En plus de susciter sa colère, son ironie lui faisait mal. On aurait dit que des années de rancoeur s'exprimaient dans une petite broutille sans conséquence, faisant une montagne d'une taupinière. Harry avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de solution. Il avait tenté la demi-vérité, un fiasco. Il avait tenté le mensonge effronté, un désastre. Ron le faisait exprès, il le poussait à bout à escient parce qu'il savait qu'Harry, sous le coup de la colère, ne pouvait plus aussi bien se retenir de dire ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

— J'ai pas de chocogrenouilles mais mon poing dans ta gueule, ça t'irait ? prouva-t-il.

— Mais essaie ! Tu fais une tête de moins que moi, espèce de débile ! Je t'allonge en un coup !

— T'es vraiment prêt à te battre ?

— Quand tu veux, sale con !

Ça y était. Chacun d'eux avaient dépassé les limites de leur patience. Ils était debout l'un en face de l'autre, le visage consumé de rage en train d'hurler comme des crieurs publics.

— Tu me _dois_ la vérité, Harry ! cria Ron. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour le derniers des cons !

— Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Va te faire foutre !

— Dans ce cas, mon amitié tu peux te la carrer où je pense ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Harry, tu peux pas te foutre de ma gueule et croire que je vais revenir te courir après dès que t'en as besoin !

— Ah ouais, t'es pas mon chien ? C'est con, j'avais cru pendant un moment...

— Là tu vas trop loin, Harry !

— Arrête d'être aussi bouché, merde ! Oui, je t'ai fait un sale coup, et je suis désolé ! T'es pas capable de l'entendre ou quoi ?

Ron prit une grande inspiration, certainement dans l'idée de beugler une autre insulte ou vérité blessante, mais se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, il poussa un long soupir et lança un regard assassin à Harry.

— Va te faire foutre avec tes excuses ! aboya-t-il un peu plus calmement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais qu'entre Hermione et moi, ya rien, alors pourquoi tu continues à me faire la gueule ? On dirait que tu le fais exprès !

— Tu serais venu me le dire il y a une putain de semaine, j'aurais peut-être accepté. À cause de toi, depuis tout ce temps là j'en chie à me demander ce qui se passe, si je me fais de films ou non, parce que môssieur se prend pour un héros de mélodrame. Merde, je suis ton pote, Harry ! Alors oui, va falloir faire mieux que ça ! C'est. Qui. Cette. Fille !?

— C'est un mec ! hurla Harry, perdant tout self-control, complètement hystérique et désespéré à l'idée de pouvoir faire comprendre quoique ce soit face à l'incroyable entêtement de Ron. C'est un mec, tu piges ça ? Tu vois pourquoi je peux rien te dire ? Je suis amoureux d'un _homme_ ! Je suis un putain de grillon !

Un silence abominablement lourd tomba d'un coup, alors qu'ils réalisaient tout deux ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry devint livide. Il n'avait pas dit ça ?... Il n'avait pas dit ça ! Si... il pouvait presque entendre les mots rebondir contre les murs jusqu'à ses oreilles pour le tourmenter jusqu'à la nausée. Ron se tenait droit, immobile, interdit, comme stupéfixé. Ou foudroyé. Le rouge qui lui était resté aux joues se mâtina d'une délicate teinte verte. Plus un bruit, plus un son, plus un mouvement, plus une parole, plus rien... Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité, Ron finit par bouger les lèvres, d'abord un tremblement incontrôlable, puis des mots s'articulèrent, la voix revint, incroyablement rauque :

— Merde...

Harry était tétanisé. Ron avait voulu la vérité, il l'avait. Qu'allait-il en faire ? C'était quitte ou double... Le roux secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et dans une grimace de dégoût et de stupeur, il murmura entre ses dents :

— Espèce de taré...

La vie semblait lui être revenue. Et ce n'était pas pour le meilleur. Il hésita quelques secondes, une expression de dureté fermement en place puis, sans prévenir, cracha au visage d'Harry.

— Immonde pervers. Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de ma famille.

Il tourna les talons pour quitter le dortoir, en claquant la porte si fort derrière lui que le plafond se fissura.

oOoOoOo

Pfiou, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, j'y ai passé deux nuits blanches ! Désolé pour le retard. En fait, pour vous dire la vérité, ceci n'est qu'une _moitié _de chapitre, mais comme j'ai un peu moins de temps en ce moment, j'ai coupé ici pour ne pas trop perdre le rythme de publication auquel je vous ai habitué. Et puis bon, il est assez long comme ça, hein, 7000 mots, à la louche, c'est pas mal. Donc tant pis pour ma belle structure, le récit a réclamé son indépendance et je la lui accorde gracieusement. On passe donc de 12 à 13 chapitres pour cette première partie, youpi ! Mais vous savez, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon (non, je n'ai pas dit ça).

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos retours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review !

Oswald


	12. Reculer devant l'inévitable

**Reculer devant l'inévitable**

oOoOoOo

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et, agité d'un tremblement incontrôlable, jeta un sort de Drain pour se débarrasser du mépris de Ron. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Il n'avait pas fait que _dire_ à Ron la vérité. Il l'avait _hurlée_ de toute la force de ses poumons, il avait complètement perdu son self-control, et toute la salle commune avait dû les entendre. Et il ne voulait pas... il ne _pouvait_ pas imaginer les conséquences. Une sorte de peur panique montait en lui peu à peu.

Il se laissa tomber au bord de son lit, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps. L'émotion, qui lui rongeait l'estomac, s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à sa poitrine, et il se mit à éprouver des difficultés à respirer, comme si une main invisible et monstrueuse lui compressait les poumons ; elle gagnait peu à peu du terrain, s'insinuait dans sa gorge...

Brusquement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de les retenir, mais l'émotion était trop forte et il éclata en incoercibles sanglots, de rage et de frustration, et frappa du poing de toutes ses forces un des montants du lit. Il n'entendit pas plus qu'il le sentit le craquement sinistre de ses phalanges qui se cassèrent net sous l'impact.

— Harry !

C'était la voix paniquée d'Hermione qui venait d'entrer. Elle courut vers lui et le garçon désespéré se jeta dans les bras qu'elle lui offrait. Patiemment, sans dire un mot, elle attendit qu'il se calmât pour demander, au bout de quinze bonne minutes :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout plutôt que de répondre. S'apercevant de son mutisme, Hermione reprit la parole, sur le ton du réconfort :

— Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on vous a entendu crier d'en bas, je suis montée jeter un sortilège de Silence sur la porte. Quoique tu aies dit, c'est resté entre vous, d'accord ?

Il leva vers elle un regard plein d'espoir. Un sortilège de Silence ? Mais ça ne servirait à rien si Ron se mettait à raconter leur petite discussion à qui veut. Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau et Hermione réagit immédiatement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées :

— Non, non, je ne pense pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Il était furieux, quand il est descendu, mais il a dis, je cite : « le premier qui me demande, je lui retourne les entrailles. Je ne veux jamais en entendre parler ». Tu lui as dit la vérité, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête faiblement. Même s'il se sentait soulagé, au moins de savoir que son secret resterait relativement protégé, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait perdu un ami, et définitivement, semblait-il. Pas non plus n'importe quel ami : Ron Weasley, le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il ait jamais rencontré, enfin... le deuxième, mais le premier qu'il ait véritablement apprécié. Il avait découvert Poudlard avec lui, avec lui il avait pu imaginer, presque toucher du doigt l'enfance magique qui lui avait été refusée. Ron lui avait fait découvrir le Quidditch, les Chocogrenouilles, sa famille l'avait accepté comme un frère, un fils... C'était tout une partie de sa vie qui avait quitté le dortoir avec Ron, en claquant la porte. Et tout ça, Hermione le comprenait très bien.

— Ça va s'arranger, tenta cette dernière.

Harry se dégagea vivement de son étreinte pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

— Non, dit-il, lui-même étonné d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de la voix.

— Je lui parlerai, je lui ferai comprendre que...

— Et lui faire comprendre quoi ? asséna-t-il sèchement.

Harry avait l'impression d'être spectateur de ses propres actions, comme si une autre entité avait pris le contrôle de son corps, et qu'il s'observait, impuissant, dire et faire des choses qu'au fond de lui il ne souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Hermione, elle était la seule à le soutenir... Pourtant sa rancoeur était trop forte, et passée la douleur, il explosa :

— Il ne comprend rien, il ne comprend jamais rien ! Ce sale con m'a craché à la gueule, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ? Laisse le où il est... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un soit-disant "ami" qui est prêt à me claquer la porte au nez dès qu'il apprend que je suis un peu différent...

À nouveau, la colère le submergeait. Il avait le cœur trop lourd, les épaules trop faibles pour, qu'une fois les vannes ouvertes, il ne puisse pas laisser sa rage éclater. Il n'y avait plus que Ron, il était furieux contre lui, contre Hermione, contre Poudlard tout entier, contre le monde tout entier. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille jeter un nouveau sort de Silence sur la porte.

— J'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive, moi ! J'ai jamais voulu être homo ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse... Merde...

De sa main déjà cassée, il frappa encore une fois, le mur, avant de s'y appuyer et de murmurer pour lui-même :

— _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout m'arrive à _moi _? J'ai rien demandé à personne...

— Harry...

Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas, un peu effrayée par le brusque accès de rage de son ami, Hermione jugea qu'elle pouvait à nouveau intervenir pour tenter de le réconforter...

— Je suis désolé, dit-il... Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

— Il fallait que ça sorte j'imagine... Tu es sûr que Ron...

— Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! affirma-t-il férocement.

— Mais... bon d'accord.

Même si le sujet était loin d'être clos, elle préférait ne pas insister. Harry était plus calme maintenant qu'il avait extériorisé tout ce qu'il pouvait, dépensé tout ce qu'il avait d'énergie en larmes et en cris.

— Ta main... pointa Hermione.

— Quoi ma main ? Oh...

— Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Viens.

Leur arrivée dans la salle commune ne passa pas inaperçu. On aurait dit que l'intégralité de la maison Gryffondor y était entassée pour les attendre. Sitôt qu'ils arrivèrent aux bas des escaliers menant vers les dortoirs, les rumeurs des conversations, desquelles il n'était pas difficile d'en avoir deviné le sujet, moururent et une centaine de paires d'yeux se braqua sur eux. Hermione, guidant son ami par le bras, fit de son mieux pour les faire traverser la foule le plus rapidement possible. Les choses auraient certainement été différentes si Harry n'avait pas été Potter. Et de même, les regards inquiets et les timides « ça va, Harry ? » firent se dire au jeune que s'ils _savaient_, l'inquiétude serait dégoût, la compassion serait rejet, et cette pensée le torturait.

Madame Pomfresh faillit avoir une attaque en voyant la main ensanglantée d'Harry. Celle-ci était affreusement enflée, les doigts, immobiles et insensibles, faisaient un angle étrange. Après quelques soins, potions et bandages, elle insista pour le garder à l'Infirmerie et Hermione resta avec lui. Une fois que la Guérisseuse les eut laissés seuls, elle soupira :

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de devoir choisir entre toi et Ron ?

— Parce que c'est un sale con, rétorqua Harry, buté.

— Non. C'est un sorcier qui a été baigné dans des principes, des valeurs et... malheureusement des préjugés sorciers depuis son enfance. Mais il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il le laisse croire.

Harry grogna d'incrédulité.

— Un préjugé, ça se surmonte ! appuya-t-elle. Regarde, toi et Malfoy... vous avez bien dû surmonter au moins une douzaine de préjugés pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que vous parler sans vous battre !

— Mouais, fit-il, pas convaincu.

— Il va s'en remettre, insista-telle. C'est juste que... j'imagine que ça a dû lui faire un choc de savoir que son meilleur ami fait partie de ces gens qu'on lui a appris à haïr sans connaître. Mais il n'y a rien de _haïssable_ dans ce que tu es, Harry ! Je reconnais que... c'est pas de chance. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'autre, tu es toujours Harry.

— C'est trop tard. Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Ron se mettre d'un coup à réfléchir et à se rendre compte qu'il s'est comporté en salaud. Il l'a fait exprès ! Il a fait exprès de m'énerver et de me pousser à bout parce qu'il sait que quand je suis en colère, je... laisse échapper des choses. Pire qu'Hagrid. C'est de la putain de manipulation ! Alors qu'il était prêt à gober ce que je lui avais raconté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— La vérité... J'ai juste remplacé Dra... Malfoy par une fille. Mais il voulait savoir _qui_, précisément, et...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Harry remarqua son expression et corrigea rapidement :

— Je lui ai pas dit pour Dra... Malfoy ! Il n'y a que toi qui est au courant...

— Tu sais... tu peux l'appeler "Draco", je ne t'en voudrais pas, fit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Harry, s'arrêta, surpris, pour la regarder. Elle rougit un peu, et haussa les épaules avant de demander, après quelques instants de silence apaisé :

— Comment il est ?

— Pardon ?

— Malfoy. Il est comment ? J'imagine que si tu sors avec lui, il est autre chose qu'un sale petit con qui me traite de sang-de-bourbe chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion...

Harry rougit. Mais c'était probablement là une brillante idée qu'avait eu Hermione, comme toujours. Il n'y aurait pas meilleur remède à sa peine que de parler de Draco. Et même s'il se doutait que la jeune fille n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre quoique ce soit au sujet du Serpentard, elle savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Rien qu'à penser au blond, il se sentait déjà plus serein, plus confiant.

— Je sors pas avec lui, précisa-t-il. Enfin... pas encore.

— Si tu le dis, concéda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— Il est...

Il se tut, essayant de préciser l'image de Draco qui venait à son esprit et de trouver les mots qui pourraient le décrire tout en lui rendant honneur.

— Il est très secret. Il ne montre aucune émotion et il faut un peu... insister pour qu'il s'exprime. Il fait le fier, mais au fond je crois qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il a déjà fait énormément de chemin et lui... il n'a personne. Il est courageux, fort, sensible... intelligent. Il a un humour un peu bizarre. Il est... surprenant. Une seconde, il dit une chose, la seconde d'après il dit l'inverse.

— Tu l'aimes ?

Harry sursauta. Hermione le regardait d'un œil attendri, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, lointain, l'air de se dire « c'est beau, l'amour ».

— Non ! Enfin je... je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— La façon dont tu parles de lui... c'est touchant.

— Touchant !?

— Harry, tu es décidément la personne la plus _naïve_ que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si tu t'étais vu... le regard perdu au loin, un air d'adoration sur le visage, les joues rouges, à parler de lui comme s'il était la perfection incarnée... Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, mais je te connais trop bien. Alors, tu l'aimes ?

Il rougit encore plus furieusement. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il _aimait_ Draco ou pas. Il était attiré, c'était certain... Il se sentait bien en sa présence, il aimait le regarder, il aimait l'écouter, il aimait lui caresser les cheveux et il se projetait un avenir avec lui avec joie. Peut-être que, finalement, c'était ça l'amour...

— C'est... c'est possible.

— C'est incroyable. De tous les mecs de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu le choisisses _lui_.

— Je ne l'ai pas exactement _choisi_... ça c'est fait comme ça... En fait...

Il prit une grande inspiration en même temps qu'une grande décision. Après tout, s'il faisait d'Hermione sa "Gardienne du Secret", en quelque sorte, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux lui raconter la vérité... comment lui et Draco s'était réellement connus, avant de s'être reconnus. Au moins, il y aurait une personne parmi ses proches à laquelle il n'aurait pas à mentir.

Il lui raconta la première lettre, les motivations, qui lui semblaient à présent si absurdes, qui l'avait poussé à l'écrire, puis la réponse, puis leur correspondance qui s'en était suivie, sans, bien sûr, décrire trop en détail le contenu des lettres elles-mêmes, du domaine de l'intime. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, toute ouïe, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise et son trouble. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle resta silencieuse un moment puis récapitula:

— Donc, comme tu ne voulais pas nous parler parce que tu avais peur qu'on s'inquiète trop, tu as écrit une lettre destinée à n'importe qui, ce n'importe qui t'a répondu, vous avez continué à correspondre, jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que c'était Malfoy ?

— Euh... c'est à peu près ça.

Dit comme ça, résumé en une phrase, ça paraissait quand même très léger. Voire un peu ridicule. Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, Hermione haussa les épaules :

— Ça peut se comprendre. Chez les moldus, vous seriez allé voir un psy, j'imagine.

— Un psy ? Mais...

— Un parfait inconnu à qui tu racontes ta vie et tes malheurs, sans détours et sans prendre de pincettes parce que, justement, tu n'éprouves aucun attachement émotionnel, oui, ça s'appelle un psy. Je dirais que vous vous êtes... servis de psy entre vous. Moi ça ne me surprend pas. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave et que tu ne voulais pas en parler, et je ne voulais pas te forcer la main, je me disais que tu n'étais pas encore prêt ou autre... Mais des fois, tu étais un peu plus... serein, un peu plus ouvert. C'était donc ça...

Elle se tut et secoua la tête, souriant légèrement et l'air indulgent, comme pour dire : « t'es bête, mais je t'aime bien, quand même ». Harry éprouva envers elle un puissant sentiment de gratitude, mais les mots pour l'exprimer se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Encore une fois, Hermione le surprenait par son intelligence doublée d'une extraordinaire sensibilité empathique. Il se sentait coupable, il savait qu'il avait placé sur les épaules de la jeune fille un lourd fardeau de secrets et de confidences, mais elle avait semblé l'accepter, et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en faisant abstraction d'elle-même et de ses propres intérêts.

oOoOoOo

Quand Harry fut enfin autorisé à quitter l'Infirmerie, Hermione était déjà partie depuis un bon moment, pour rattraper un peu du retard qu'elle avait accumulé sur ses plans de révisions pour les examens. De retour dans sa salle commune, il fut assailli de questions sur lui, sur Ron, sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, etc... Mais le jeune homme, s'y étant préparé, parvint à convaincre à peu près tout le monde qu'il ne souhaitait plus en entendre parler, que, non, ça lui brisait le cœur mais qu'il n'était plus ami avec Ron, et que non, pour la dernière fois, il ne sortait pas avec Hermione, malgré les écrasantes apparences. Ce qu'il avait craint le plus était de retrouver Ron, mais ce dernier l'ignorait royalement et ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Harry se demanda comment lui aurait réagi s'il avait été à sa place, mais, n'en en tirant que des conclusions désobligeantes, il cessa d'y penser pour le moment. Il avait énormément de peine, et la blessure serait extrêmement longue à cicatriser, si jamais elle cicatriserait un jour. Ils ne partageaient pas seulement la même Maison, mais les mêmes cours et le même dortoir, et se côtoyer jour et nuit ne serait pas pour les aider à tourner la page... C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit à l'évidence : son amitié avec Ron était bel et bien terminée...

Lui aussi, comme Hermione avec lui, avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre Ron et Draco, mais qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. On le lui aurait dit il y avait à peine deux ou trois semaines de ça, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais non. À son meilleur ami, presque son frère, dont le soutien lui était déjà acquis, avec qui il nourrissait une relation solide, sécurisante ; il avait préféré son pire ennemi, quelqu'un qu'il découvrait à peine, et prendre le risque d'un amour interdit aux conséquences incertaines, sans aucune assurance de réciprocité ou de pérennité. Il était devenu fou... ou amoureux. Ou fou amoureux. Oui, très certainement les deux à la fois.

Amoureux de Malfoy ? Cette pensée avait comme un arrière-goût amer. Rien n'était sûr, encore. Harry nourrissait des espoirs qui, il le savait, étaient complètement disproportionnés par rapport à la réalité. Draco était quelqu'un de torturé, complexe, à la dualité insondable, qui cachait son incertitude et ses doutes sous des airs calculateurs et manipulateurs. Harry était pleinement conscient que le fréquenter voudrait dire souffrir, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'évident, qu'il resterait toujours une part de non-dit, de mystère... Mais il voulait prendre le risque. Il voulait tenter l'aventure, parce que, quelque part, au-delà des difficultés, des obstacles, il y aurait le plus précieux des trésors : le cœur de Draco. Et il était prêt à tout pour le conquérir.

Ainsi, il arriva ce dimanche à la Salle sur Demande dans un état d'esprit relativement léger, malgré la fin brutale de son amitié avec Ron, et avec de nombreux sujets de conversations en réserve, même s'il appréhendait de retrouver Draco, ne sachant pas comment le Serpentard allait se comporter cette fois encore. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était fait le plus beau qu'il pouvait, avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin, et avait même un instant considéré passer sa robe de cérémonie avant d'abandonner l'idée, à la fois à cause du côté trop formel, et parce que c'était la mère de Ron qui l'avait choisie pour lui.

— Potter, le salua Malfoy froidement alors qu'il venait d'entrer.

Ça commençait mal. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. C'était le même petit salon que la dernière fois, et Draco était assis dans le même fauteuil, toujours aussi époustouflant de beauté et d'élégance. Cachant tant bien que mal sa fébrilité et son trouble, il retira calmement sa cape pour la placer sur le dossier d'un des sofas avant de s'y asseoir. Le Serpentard avait le visage fermé et rien ne se lisait dans son regard que distance et dédain. Désireux de sauter l'étape qui consistait à abattre patiemment toutes les défenses du blond, Harry attaqua avec un :

— Draco...

Il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui, de le serrer dans ses bras, de profiter un peu de cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin et dont il avait été privé toute la semaine, mais en choisissant ce fauteuil, Draco avait posé d'emblée une barrière entre eux, lui faisant passer très clairement le message : « ne t'approche pas ».

— J'attendais de te revoir avec impatience, continua Harry.

— Moi aussi, maugréa le blond à contrecoeur.

— On dirait pas !

C'était embarrassant. Encore. Viendrait-il seulement un moment où ils pourraient commencer leur discussions autrement qu'avec leurs traditionnelles manifestations de mépris et de froideur ? Harry se résigna à devoir s'y plier, en attendant une éclaircie, encore un espoir déçu...

— Si, je suis content de te revoir, fit Draco d'une voix traînante qui démentait son propos. Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je saute de joie ? Je sais me tenir, Potter.

— Arrête de m'appeler "Potter". On en a déjà parlé.

— Très bien, Harry mon _amour_, ironisa-t-il en insistant lourdement sur ce dernier mot, faisant rougir ce dernier furieusement.

Draco laissa échapper un des ces sourires qui avaient fait tourner la tête du brun toute la semaine. La glace avait commencé à se briser, en beaucoup moins de temps que la fois d'avant. Harry considéra que c'était un excellent signe, et se détendit un peu, toujours sur ses gardes, cependant. Discuter avec le Serpentard était comme une partie d'échec, chaque réplique était un coup, et il fallait planifier une stratégie, choisir un angle d'attaque, protéger ses arrières... Malheureusement, Harry était nul aux échecs et il devait se résigner à voir Draco mener le jeu.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

— Je t'ai manqué ? répéta le blond, incrédule. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si on se voyait tous les jours...

— Arrête. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Toute la semaine j'ai attendu ce moment, et je me retrouve en face du même Malfoy que d'habitude, et pas celui que j'ai appris à apprécier. Pourquoi il faut que tu sois comme ça ?

— Comme quoi ? Et il n'y a qu'un seul moi, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je prends. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu te lâches un peu ?

— Je ne me "lâche" que si j'en ai envie. Et là, j'ai pas envie.

— J'avais remarqué, fit Harry en imitant le ton dédaigneux de Draco. Je peux te caresser les cheveux ?

— Qu... ? Va te faire foutre, Potter.

— Oui, ou on peut aussi sauter les préliminaires, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry triompha intérieurement. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui ressortait vainqueur d'une de leurs joutes verbales et prit un plaisir certain à voir le Serpentard se ratatiner dans son fauteuil, ses joues extraordinairement pâles teintées d'une délicate nuance de pêche. Il avait un avantage : sa propre sexualité lui posait beaucoup moins de problèmes qu'à Draco, et sous ses airs naïfs, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent plein de fougue et d'hormones.

— Espèce de sale pervers... quand est-ce que tu t'es acheté un sens de la répartie ? souffla le blond dans un demi-sourire.

— Ça doit être parce que tu déteins sur moi, s'amusa Harry, content de retrouver enfin son Draco à lui. Ce n'était pas si dur, finalement... "Allusions sexuelles", je le noterai pour la prochaine fois.

— Qu'est-ce te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

— Tes yeux. Je commence à te connaître un peu, Draco, mine de rien.

— Et merde, pesta-t-il. J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, maintenant.

— Oui. Tu voudrais retourner en arrière ?

Harry avait posé cette question sur un ton grave et solennel et dans son regard sérieux le blond comprit que ce n'était pas là l'une de leurs railleries ironiques. Ce dernier soupira profondément et lâcha, après avoir hésité une bonne dizaine de secondes :

— Non. Au début, oui, peut-être, mais plus maintenant...

Draco fixait Harry d'un œil perçant, le regard indéchiffrable, qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il se leva soudain et vint se rassoir dans le même sofa que le Gryffondor, à l'autre extrémité ; cependant, il avait abattu la dernière barrière, physique, celle là, qui se dressait entre eux, comme une invitation...

— Harry... commença-t-il, mais sa voix mourut dans le silence.

Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il se mit à respirer de plus en plus difficilement, et l'air lui brûlait les poumons, noyé dans ces yeux d'un gris diamantin, il se sentait comme hypnotisé, absorbé dans la contemplation de ce visage à l'ovale parfait, de cette peau pâle et satinée, de ces lèvres fines et roses, entrouvertes... Malgré lui, il s'était approché. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, la seule chose qui importait était ce regard qui l'appelait, et cette bouche qu'il voulait posséder presque désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le temps s'était arrêté, il n'existait plus qu'eux deux dans tout l'univers, eux deux qui s'étaient encore rapprochés, peu à peu réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait. Harry, en tremblant, avait levé la main, et hésitait à caresser la joue qui s'offrait à lui, par crainte de se brûler, par peur de ses propres émotions. Soudain, il vit ce visage qu'il adorait tant se tordre comme sous l'effet de la douleur, et aussi brutalement qu'une gifle, le rêve prit fin, Draco se redressa vivement, en panique, pour s'arracher à l'intimité qu'ils s'étaient créé.

— Non, non... je ne peux pas, articula-t-il.

Harry resta muet, immobile, observant le Serpentard se reconstituer son habituelle attitude hautaine avec virtuosité, bien que son trouble restât visible, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il secoua la tête et répéta :

— Non, ça va trop loin, je ne peux pas...

— Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda Harry, la voix rauque, comme s'il parlait depuis une autre réalité.

— Je ne peux pas... ça. Bordel, je ne _veux_ pas ! J'allait t'_embrasser_, Potter ! glapit-il, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose affreuse.

— Et alors ? supplia Harry, frustré d'avoir été privé d'un si merveilleux moment.

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas, en proie à un vif désarroi, la tête basse, comme si des milliers de pensées se pressaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse en gérer le flux qui l'assaillait. Harry se leva à son tour mais n'osa s'approcher devant l'avertissement que lui lança le blond du regard.

— Draco...

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il soudain. On a pas nourri les véracrasses ensemble, que je sache !

— Techniquement, si, rétorqua Harry que la même colère irrationnelle commençait à gagner. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup, Malfoy ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de travers, exactement, mais la fureur du blond sembla encore décuplée. Il s'approcha d'Harry en tendant vers lui un index accusateur.

— Il m'arrive que je me trouve dans une putain de salle secrète avec mon pire ennemi que je viens presque d'embrasser ! Voilà ce qui m'arrive, tu trouves ça normal ? On est deux mecs, des _mecs _!

— Et c'est ça qui te gène ? Putain, Malfoy, je pensais que c'était réglé, non ? Mais je peux prendre du polynectar, si tu veux. Tu me trouverais comment en Parkinson ?

— Va te faire f... voir, Potter !

— J'irai me faire voir nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui se passe !

Draco serra les poings et se mit à trembler de rage contenue, et Harry recula d'un pas, s'attendant à être frappé d'une seconde à l'autre. La situation s'était renversée tellement vite que ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de se poser des questions ou de regretter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il affrontait Malfoy et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais pourquoi se changement si radical et si soudain ?

— Je te hais, Potter.

— Mais encore ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, Draco pesta et se rassit dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Harry commençait à se sentir très légèrement agacé de se faire balader par les humeurs changeantes du Serpentard. C'était dans ces instants qu'il aurait souhaité avoir le talent qu'avait Hermione à comprendre et déchiffrer les émotions d'autrui. En soupirant, il se rassit à son tour. Ils en étaient revenus au même point, tout ça pour ça.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi, et pour couper court au silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer.

— _Tu_ es désolé ? Pourquoi ? siffla Draco.

— Je sais pas. C'est pas ce que tu veux entendre ?

— Ne te mêle pas de ce que je veux, Potter. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? insista Harry.

Draco leva la tête pour lui jeter un regard méprisant par-dessous ses sourcils froncés.

— Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, ou quoi ? Très bien, puisqu'il le faut, soupira-t-il. Pour commencer, j'aime les mecs, et rien que ça, c'est un putain de sale coup. J'ai pas envie de ça, moi, j'ai envie d'être normal ! J'ai envie d'avoir une femme et des gosses et de transmettre mon nom. Je suis le dernier des Malfoy ! J'aurais l'air de quoi, si notre lignée s'arrête avec moi parce que je suis un putain de grillon ? T'as aucune idée de la honte que ça représente...

— J'en ai une petite idée, si.

— Laisse-moi parler. Alors, okay, j'aime les mecs, très bien, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon. Mais pourquoi, de tous les types de l'univers, il faut que ce soit _toi_ que j...

Il se tut, semblant prendre brusquement peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, laissant un Harry perplexe.

— Il faut que ce soit toi que je me mette à fréquenter ? compléta-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ça ? Pendant quatre ans, je t'ai détesté de toutes mes forces et il faudrait que d'un claquement de doigts tout change ?

— C'est la vie, tenta Harry, qui n'avait pas d'autres explications qu'une phrase toute faite qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

— Ouais, c'est la vie. Et j'en veux pas, de cette vie-là. Si on se mettait ensemble, ça va donner quoi ? On va continuer à se rencontrer en cachette, on devra mentir à tout le monde, on ne pourra presque jamais se voir et toute la journée on devra continuer à s'insulter ? Et après Poudlard, après la guerre ? On ne pourra pas vivre ensemble, on ne pourra jamais se fréquenter librement. Non, Harry, je suis désolé, c'est beaucoup plus facile de te haïr que de t'aimer.

Draco avait l'air peiné par ses propres paroles, et faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas croiser les yeux d'Harry qui, lui, ne se gênait pas de le dévorer du regard, agité de ce sentiment contradictoire que seul le Serpentard pouvait éveiller en lui, d'un côté tiraillé par un espoir insensé, et de l'autre par une tristesse abyssale.

— Oui, poursuivit-il à mi-voix, je t'aime Harry, mais je préfère qu'on s'arrête là.

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre Draco, il n'avait plus que lui pour le rendre heureux. Dans un élan de panique, il se jeta vers le blond et, accroupi au pied du fauteuil lui dit ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

— Moi aussi, Draco, alors par pitié, ne me fais pas ça !

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue pâle. Ils auraient dû se sentir ridicules de pleurer comme des fillettes. Ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances qu'Harry s'était imaginé déclarer son amour, mais il était animé de ce sentiment d'urgence, l'impression d'être sur le fil du rasoir et ferait tout pour que Draco tombe du bon côté... du sien. Zut, s'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, ça devrait être une raison pour se réjouir, non ? Pas pour pleurer comme des gamins.

— Harry, non... se défendit mollement Draco.

— S'il te plait...

Harry osa prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne et celui-ci ne fit aucun effort pour tenter de se dégager. Au lieu de ça, il la considéra un long moment avant de renifler :

— Tu es en train de me _supplier_, Potter ?

— Je suppose. Je _veux_ être avec toi, Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je le sais. Je m'en fous de ce que les gens peuvent penser ou croire.

— Pas moi. Tu as peut-être la force, ou l'inconscience, ou qu'en sais-je, d'ignorer le monde entier mais pas moi. Et lâche ma main.

Harry resserra sa prise. Il avait l'impression confuse et irrationnelle que s'il la lâchait, ce serait pour toujours. Draco ne fit toujours pas mine de s'en libérer. Mais son visage était de nouveau indéchiffrable et son masque Malfoy fermement en place, n'eussent été les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à se retrouver en cachette ? insista Harry. Je veux dire, on a pas le choix, si ?... Toi comme moi on _devra_ vivre cachés, à cause de... de ce qu'on est. Alors, pourquoi pas...

— Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris.

— Comprendre _quoi_, à la fin ? Non, je ne comprends pas ! Tu te comportes comme un taré, et tu ne me dis rien, alors comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ?

— Dégage.

Draco repoussa Harry violemment, assez pour l'écarter suffisamment du fauteuil et pouvoir se lever et s'éloigner. Le brun se redressa et tenta de se rapprocher mais fit face à une baguette brandie.

— Tant pis, fit le Serpentard à regret. C'était une chouette parenthèse, on a un peu rêvé, tout ça, mais maintenant c'est fini, on va s'oublier, et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne veux pas être comme je suis, alors je vais refouler. Je suis doué, pour ça, tu sais ? Je vais me marier avec une greluche quelconque, je lui ferai des gosses jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un héritier mâle en priant pour qu'il arrive du premier coup, et je vais vivre ma vie en espérant qu'elle soit pas trop longue. De ton côté, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est plus mon problème. Salut, Harry.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, plantant là un Harry désemparé qui n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui venait de se passer était bel et bien réel. Pendant un long moment, il fixa la porte fermée, un étrange bourdonnement aux oreilles, prenant conscience peu à peu de la réalité. Draco venait de le larguer, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait que très partiellement comprises. Et pendant un instant, stupidement, dans un éclair d'incongrue lucidité, il se demanda s'il devait fondre en larmes ou hurler de rage.

Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là, comme frappé par la foudre, le sentiment d'avoir été abandonné et une solitude tels qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, un trop-plein de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais appris à connaître et encore moins à gérer.

L'émotion obscurcissait sa raison et il n'était plus capable de penser rationnellement. Il n'y avait que cette douleur, cette intense et insupportable douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine comme un étau monstrueux, il avait perdu deux choses parmi celles qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, l'amitié de Ron, qu'il avait cru indéfectible, et l'amour de Draco, encore tout récent, mais déjà si important ; et le choix qu'il avait fait s'était révélé désastreux. Sa peine était immense et sa colère plus grande encore, sa colère contre toute la société magique qui, à coup de préjugés moyen-âgeux, le condamnait à la souffrance.

Écumant de rage, il prit soudain le fauteuil dans lequel s'était assis Draco, et sa force décuplée par un insupportable mélange de colère et de chagrin, il l'envoya à travers la pièce contre une des bibliothèques où il s'écrasa dans un fracas épouvantable de bois brisé et de papier déchiré, avant de s'effondrer dans le sofa, la tête entre les mains, l'impression d'exploser d'émotions plus fortes que ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Il pleurait de frustration et de fureur, tremblait d'impuissance et maudissait la terre entière.

Il aurait voulu sortir pour rattraper Draco, mais c'était trop tard. Il y avait eu dans sa voix quelque chose de ferme et de définitif qui fit qu'Harry n'avait même pas pensé à lui courir après. Mais le blond devait être loin à présent. Il resta assis une bonne demie heure, sans bouger, tentant difficilement de retrouver ses esprits et de se recomposer un visage humain. Aimer en cachette était une chose, devoir souffrir en cachette en était une autre et imposait de faire preuve d'une abnégation dont Draco peut-être était coutumier, mais pas Harry.

Comme dans un rêve, il se leva et repassa par sa salle commune, où il se fit happer par une Hermione surprise et inquiète, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à y faire et fut reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, sans trop savoir comme il y était arrivé ou même ce qui s'était passé entre temps.

La Tour d'Astronomie... c'était à cet endroit qu'il s'était rendu compte, la première fois, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait vers Draco. C'était là qu'il avait appris à le connaître, c'était là l'endroit de leur premier rendez-vous. Se retrouver ici pour ce qu'Harry envisageait de faire était logique, d'une amère évidence. Ses sentiments étaient nés à cet endroit, et c'est à cet endroit qu'ils mourraient. La parc en contrebas, sous la grisaille de l'hiver naissant avait quelque chose de fantasmagorique, d'irréel, le vide extérieur faisant écho au vide intérieur auquel il aspirait.

— Harry ?

Hermione venait d'arriver au sommet de la Tour. Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit son amie s'approcher de lui.

— Il t'a plaqué, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre de gants.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? lui rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.

Elle vint s'accouder à son tour à la rambarde et haussa les épaules.

— Je savais que fréquenter Malfoy ne pouvait que te faire du mal, dit-elle simplement. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement. Je parie qu'il est bien content à l'heure qu'il est, il a pu s'amuser un peu avec toi et maintenant que...

— Hermione, la coupa Harry. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dis. Et je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Pourquoi tu es venue ? Comme tu m'a retrouvé ?

— La carte du Maraudeur. Et je voulais vérifier que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. Tu avais l'air... désespéré, quand tu es passé dans la salle commune, tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, même après que... avec Ron...

— Je vois, souffla-t-il tristement. Oui, je...

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, le pressa Hermione. Enfin, non, je ne comprends pas, mais je peux l'imaginer. D'abord Ron, et puis Malfoy, ça doit faire beaucoup.

— Ça fait beaucoup trop. J'ai... j'ai cru que c'était possible avec Draco. Je l'aime, Hermione ! C'est stupide, non ? C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'a fait m'en rendre compte. Je suis fou amoureux de ce sale enfoiré !

— Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Au moins tu n'as pas peur de t'avouer tes sentiments, c'est... courageux.

— Il m'a dit : « C'est plus facile de te haïr que te t'aimer ».

Ce mélange de tristesse et de colère qu'Harry avait réussi à enfouir lui revenait peu à peu, revivant en pensée ces moments douloureux. Une seule chose ne l'avait pas encore quitté : Hermione, qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle serait là pour lui quelles que soient les circonstances, et il voulait partager, dans un élan d'égoïsme, sa détresse avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une explication, peut-être qu'elle découvrirait que tout cela n'était qu'un gigantesque malentendu...

— Il t'a dit ça ? s'enquit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

— Après, il m'a dit « je t'aime, Harry ».

Son cœur se serra.

— Et après qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment puis, contre toute attente, articula :

— Non... je ne sais pas.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle si vivement qu'il eut l'impression de se bloquer le cou. Elle avait le visage soucieux, les sourcils froncés, comme pour mieux trouver les mots qui exprimeraient sa pensée :

— Je me trompe peut-être, mais... commença-t-elle en hésitant, ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas _envie_, mais...

Elle se tut. Croisant le regard d'Harry, elle secoua la tête et prit une expression contrite en levant les mains au ciel comme pour prier :

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés entre mon meilleur ami et son pire ennemi, parce que Merlin sait comment, ils sont tombés amoureux.

— Je te rassure, répliqua Harry gravement, je suis aussi paumé que toi. J'en ai marre, Hermione. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

— Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à entendre, s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais tu n'as pas bien le choix, j'en ai peur. Tu pourrais peut-être, euh... te rapprocher de Colin... tenta-t-elle.

— Mais c'est un gamin ! protesta Harry, horrifié.

— Dans un an ou deux, évidemment ! précisa vivement Hermione.

— Je ne veux pas de Colin dans un an ou deux, je voulais Draco maintenant, insista Harry comme un enfant boudeur.

— Fais-toi une raison ! Tu vas pas te morfondre toute ta vie parce que tu t'es pris une veste par Malfoy, nom de Dieu ! Harry ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas répondu. De la poche intérieure de sa cape, il avait sorti une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide purpurin aux reflets funestes qu'il faisait maintenant jouer entre ses doigts. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et avant qu'elle put prononcer un mot, le garçon fit sauter le bouchon et l'ingurgita cul sec.

— Harry, NON !

oOoOoOo

Fiou, désolé, ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à sortir. J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire, et je reconnais qu'il est un peu plus faible que les autres... Pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'on s'approche de la fin de la première partie de la première partie (non, je ne bégaie pas ^^) et que je ne peux plus vraiment me permettre de laisser l'histoire prendre son indépendance, il fallait que le récit avance dans la direction que je voulais lui faire prendre. La deuxième, et c'est très bête, c'est que tout va bien dans ma vie, et donc c'est dur d'écrire des choses qui sont censées être tristes et tout ça...

Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous avez eu quand même un certain plaisir à le lire, même si c'est pas joyeux joyeux et n'augure rien de très bon pour la suite. Je vous rassure : la défection de Ron et de Draco ne sont _pas_ définitives :D

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois ! Mais pensez à vous inscrire ou vous logguer si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part ;-)

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !  
Oswald

PS : durant la correction, j'ai retravaillé certaines articulations, et j'ai l'impression que les évènement s'enchaînent de manière plus naturelle. Je préfère comme ça.


	13. Les erreurs de Dumbledore

**Les erreurs de Dumbledore**

oOoOoOo

La fiole vide tomba au sol dans un tintement cristallin, accrochant au passage un rayon de lune, tandis qu'Harry se plia de douleur sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Il sentait la potion, comme du feu liquide, couler dans sa gorge, dans son estomac, puis se répandre dans tout son corps à travers tout un entrelacs de veinules dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Son ventre se révoltait, tous ses membres hurlaient, et il s'effondra sur des jambes qui ne le portaient plus, tentant de se retenir maladroitement à la rambarde, sans parvenir à garder son équilibre.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit Hermione.

Peu à peu, la sensation de nausée s'estompait, son mal de crâne disparaissait, et la nausée repartait comme elle était venue.

— Ça va... parvint-il à articuler.

— Il faut appeler Madame Pomfresh !

— Non, non...

Sa respiration lui redevenait plus facile, alors qu'il assimilait la potion et que sa magie s'accommodait progressivement de cette présence étrangère et intrusive. Il avait retrouvé assez d'énergie pour se remettre debout et faire face à Hermione, le visage décomposé. Aussi, son esprit était désormais assez lucide pour constater que les sensations néfastes avaient disparu et avec elles... tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus rien, le vide, le néant. Ron ? appela-t-il en pensée. Aucune réponse. Draco ? Rien du tout. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, et il aurait dû s'en réjouir ou se sentir soulagé, mais ça aussi il en était incapable. Non, il... s'en moquait. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire mécanique.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était la potion de Dumbledore.

Hermione fondit dans un soupir de soulagement à fendre l'âme, puis elle se redressa, rayonnante.

— Oh, Harry, j'ai cru que... c'était du poison ! Ça ressemblait à une décoction d'Aconit.

— Hein ? Non, non.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi. Ce n'était pas une décoction d'Aconit, y avait-il quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? Le jeune fille le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que cette potion, en plus de me protéger de Voldemort, risquait de me couper de toute émotion. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai prise...

— Quoi !? Et là, tu... tu veux dire que tu ne ressens plus rien ?

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et se concentra un moment. Ressentait-il quelque chose ? Il y avait le souffle froid du vent sur son visage, le frottement du tissu de ses vêtements contre sa peau, le poids de ses lunettes sur son nez, et une mèche rebelle qui lui chatouillait le front. En dehors de ça, il avait les pieds un peu serrés dans ses chaussures, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de ses pieds dont Hermione voulait entendre parler.

— Non. Rien, affirma-t-il.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Il était vrai que le changement si radical avait quelque chose d'effrayant, entre un Harry désespéré, au bords des larmes, les joues rouges, les yeux humides et la bouche tordue en une grimace de tristesse, et cet Harry qui se tenait maintenant debout face à elle, le regard absent, comme s'il était arrivé là par accident et qu'il se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas oublié. Il savait qu'Hermione était son amie, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et qu'il faudrait qu'il se montre gentil avec elle. Il lui fit un sourire digne d'un automate, un peu plus, et on aurait pu entendre le "ding !" d'une clochette pour aller avec.

— Harry, par pitié, dis-moi que c'est temporaire.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout à fait honnêtement. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je pense que oui. Je sais pourquoi j'ai pris cette potion.

— Quoi ?

— Parce que je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy. C'est bizarre, non ? Et je ne voulais plus. Je crois que ça a marché.

Son sourire mécanique n'avait pas quitté son visage, comme s'il avait tout simplement oublié de le décrocher. Oui, ça avait marché, il n'était plus amoureux de personne. S'il ne ressentait plus rien maintenant, il pouvait au moins se souvenir de l'état désastreux dans lequel il s'était trouvé à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait alors qu'une idée en tête : faire cesser la douleur, mettre un terme à sa détresse. Finalement, il préférait la paix de ce vide émotionnel. C'était plus confortable. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

— Il faut aller voir Dumbledore ! dit-elle, paniquée.

— Non. Rogue.

— Quoi !?

— C'est Rogue qui a préparé la potion. Il en sait sûrement plus que Dumbledore.

— Harry, tu n'es pas _sérieusement_ en train de me proposer d'aller voir Rogue ?

— Je ne propose rien, c'est toi qui a l'air de vouloir voir quelqu'un à propos de la potion. Dans ce cas, je te suggère Rogue. Il en sait sûrement plus que Dumbledore.

— Tu l'as déjà dit... et cesse de sourire comme ça ! Tu me fais froid dans le dos.

Le sourire d'Harry retomba comme il était venu. Hermione soupira.

— Je crois que cette potion te fait un peu _trop_ d'effet... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ça risquait de te faire ? On dirait que tu n'es plus toi-même !

— Je m'appelle Harry Potter, résidant au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, maison Gryffondor, directeur Albus...

— Harry, c'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix stridente.

Harry cessa de débiter son flot de paroles. Il avait voulu tout simplement corriger Hermione et prouver qu'il était bien le même Harry Potter que d'habitude, en citant quelques faits établis et vérifiables qui attestaient de son identité, mais si la jeune fille l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle ne doutait plus à présent qu'il était resté tel qu'il était auparavant.

— Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

— Vers Gigoteurs.

Elle resta muette une seconde.

— Pardon ?

— Vers Gigoteurs. Le mot de passe de son bureau.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira d'exaspération avant de se diriger vers la lourde porte de chêne qui donnait sur les escaliers en colimaçon descendant vers le château. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et précisa :

— Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'accompagnes...

— Ah ? Bon, allons-y, alors. Mais je pense que Rogue...

— Dumbledore !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bataillé pour se sortir des griffes de Rusard, ils se retrouvaient finalement tous deux dans le bureau du directeur qui regardait Harry d'un air soucieux, aux côtés d'une Hermione qui s'était visiblement lancée dans l'entreprise ambitieuse de manger ses cheveux, après avoir fini ses ongles dont certains saignaient encore. Finalement, d'une voix grave et posée, Dumbledore s'exprima enfin, pour demander :

— Il vient de prendre la potion, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer n'avoir pas pensé que ses effets secondaires se manifesteraient de cette manière là, mais ça devrait s'améliorer. Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir, miss Granger, même s'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

— Ne pas s'inquiéter ? s'indigna Hermione.

— Les symptômes d'Harry ressemblent fort à ceux qui suivent un puissant sortilège d'Oubliettes. D'ici quelques heures, il devrait être rétabli. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et demain il aura retrouvé un comportement normal même s'il continuera de ne rien ressentir. Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'adapter.

— Je suis dans la même pièce que vous, vous savez, tint à préciser le jeune homme.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant, bien que ses yeux demeurassent ternes et fatigués.

— Harry, peut-on te demander pourquoi tu as choisi de prendre cette potion maintenant ?

— Eh bien, c'est très simple... commença celui-ci sans ciller, mais il fut interrompu par un cri de protestation d'Hermione.

Il se retourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Soudain, il compris pourquoi ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'expliquer à son directeur les diverses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à absorber la potion. Les yeux du vieil homme passaient alternativement de l'un à l'autre de ses élèves, les sourcils froncés, visiblement sans comprendre. Harry se demanda s'il avait jamais vu auparavant cette expression sur les traits de son Directeur. Ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative de répondre :

— Professeur, Harry a eu quelques... problèmes dernièrement. Et je crois qu'il a prit cette potion _justement_ à cause de ses effets secondaires.

— Oh.

Le vieil homme soupira et se leva de son bureau avant de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en proie à une intense réflexion, tout en murmurant une litanie incompréhensible de laquelle émergeaient de temps en temps des « et si... », ou des « non, c'est absurde ».

— Professeur ? se signala Hermione timidement.

— Miss Granger, croyez bien que je n'ai aucune l'intention d'insulter votre intelligence, mais ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous faire part de mes déductions, pour le moment. J'ai bien une idée, mais... Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry...

Le jeune homme qui avait un peu l'impression d'être mis à l'écart depuis le début de la discussion releva vers son Directeur au regard sévère un visage indifférent. Quand ce dernier parla, ce fut d'une voix inhabituellement dure :

— J'ai voulu te faire confiance, et je m'aperçois que j'ai eu tort. Je te croyais assez adulte pour te laisser décider par toi-même, sachant parfaitement les risques que tu encourrais, et jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de prendre une telle potion à la légère. Harry, nous nous sommes mobilisés pour tenter de préserver ta vie, ta santé et ton bien-être et tu n'as agi que par égoïsme. Je comprends à présent pourquoi le remède agit de cette manière là, si tu ne cherchais qu'à te protéger de tes propres émotions, le choc magique a dû être amplifié, proportionnellement à l'intensité de celles-ci. Dans ce cas, je te demanderai de passer la nuit à l'Infirmerie, peut-être plus longtemps. Maintenant...

Il se rassit. Hermione était catastrophée, elle-même n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore puisse réprimander Harry et se demandait à présent si ça avait finalement une bonne idée d'aller voir leur Directeur. Quant au garçon, il était toujours parfaitement indifférent, incapable de ressentir ni honte, ni culpabilité. En fait, au fond de lui, il était d'accord avec le vieil homme. Rétrospectivement, il semblait en effet illogique qu'un adolescent de quinze ans absorbât une potion expérimentale aux effets inconnus, censée le protéger de la Magie Noire, sans la moindre surveillance médicale.

— Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore, je veux savoir exactement pourquoi tu as pris cette potion. Non, miss Granger, ce n'est pas la peine de protester. La réponse d'Harry sera plus importante que vous ne le croyez, et je ne pense pas qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit que je ne puisse entendre. Harry ?

— Professeur... commença celui-ci.

— Professeur, le coupa Hermione rapidement, il s'est disputé avec son meilleur ami.

— Vous voulez parler de Ronald Weasley ?

Dumbledore avait reporté son attention sur elle, un air d'intérêt poli sur le visage. Devant cette apparente invitation à poursuivre, elle se rasséréna, acquiesça, et se mit à expliquer d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

— Ron et lui se sont... Il y a eu un malentendu entre eux, oh, quelque chose de très bête, précisa-t-elle en rougissant un peu, mais ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours, et après, ils se sont... presque battus et...

Elle se tut. Raconter ce qui s'était déroulé en omettant de si larges pans de la vérité faisait passer la difficile réalité pour une simple querelle de gosses. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il hocha la tête, l'air d'avoir compris bien plus que ce qu'Hermione avait bien voulu lui dire, puis précisa :

— Je vous remercie, miss Granger, mais c'est à Harry que j'avais posé la question.

— Et bien, Dr...

— Non ! glapit Hermione à nouveau.

— Miss Granger, y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne doive à ce point pas savoir pour que vous preniez sur vous de parler au nom d'Harry en l'empêchant continuellement de le laisser s'exprimer ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de se faire réprimander par son Directeur, même si c'était sur un ton pour le moins bonhomme. Oui, finalement, ça avait été une _très_ mauvaise idée d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui était le plus grave : qu'Harry divulgue son secret à une personne de plus, et pas des moindres, ou bien qu'il reste dans cet état où, privé de toute émotion il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre ce qu'il pouvait dire et ce qu'il valait mieux taire.

— Oui, professeur, il y a quelque chose, articula-t-elle lentement.

— Cela concernerait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, un certain Monsieur Malfoy ?

Elle releva la tête si brusquement qu'Harry se dit que ça avait sans doute dû être très douloureux. Dumbledore arborait un sourire désabusé et considéra la réaction de la jeune fille comme un assentiment.

— Je vois, dit-il. Sachez pour votre gouverne que j'en ai été informé. Depuis quelques temps en effet, Harry et Draco semblent avoir laissé de côté leur inimité réciproque, et je ne peux que saluer une telle initiative. En ces temps troublés, une amitié aussi symbolique entre deux élèves de maisons traditionnellement rivales est plus que bienvenue. Dois-je comprendre qu'elle a pris fin ?

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, trop heureuse d'apprendre que Dumbledore croyait à une simple "amitié", et peu désireuse de soulever d'autres questions. Le vieux directeur soupira et hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Professeur, corrigea Harry. Draco et moi n'étions pas vraiment amis, nous étions _amoureux_.

Hermione manqua de faire une syncope. Alors qu'elle venait de se convaincre que le sujet s'était clos à l'extrême limite de ce qu'elle aurait souhaité voir rester secret, Harry lâchait la bombe, l'air de rien, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Le silence entre eux se fit insupportable. Dumbledore s'était figé, interdit, dans une expression de surprise choquée qui lui était fort peu familière. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune fille tenta de se faire la plus petite possible, Dumbledore ne se départant pas de son attitude pincée, une voix étranglée s'éleva soudain derrière le bureau directorial :

— C'est absolument scandaleux ! Une telle... une telle... horreur, à Poudlard ! Albus, j'ose croire que vous prendrez toutes les mesures nécessaires pour renvoyer ce... ce monstre abject et en informer les autorités compétentes !

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut la pièce. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices avaient cessé de feindre comme d'ordinaire leur profond sommeil et fixaient Harry, certains choqués, d'autres franchement révoltés. Une vieille sorcière replète et édentée s'évanouit même. Dumbledore leva la main rapidement pour les faire taire.

— Merci, Phinéas, dit-il sèchement.

Hermione avait l'impression que, puisque Harry n'avait plus aucune mesure de la conséquence de ses paroles, qu'elle devait elle seule pour eux deux en accuser le contrecoup. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas du tout formalisé de se voir soudain traité comme pire qu'une déjection de véracrasse par quelques-uns des plus éminents sorciers de leurs siècles, tout juste avait-il levé un sourcil lorsqu'on s'était disputé au sujet du bien-fondé de la peine de mort, dans certains cas extrêmes, comme le sien par exemple. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et dessina quelques figures au-dessus de sa tête, en murmurant des incantations incompréhensibles. Cependant, les portraits prirent tous rapidement une expression un peu vague et absente avant de se rendormir, ce que la jeune fille interpréta avec justesse comme un sort d'Oubliettes de groupe, doublé d'un charme de Silence puisque les ronflements qui suivirent peu après se firent bientôt muets.

— Je vois, articula Dumbledore avec stoïcisme. Je constate maintenant qu'il y a, _en effet_, des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Cependant...

À nouveau, il se leva de son bureau, avec les mouvements fatigués d'un vieil homme malade, pour recommencer à faire les cent pas, suivi des yeux par ses deux élèves. Il se chuchotait à lui-même, toutefois suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre :

— Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Draco voulait que je lui accorde protection, sitôt la guerre contre Voldemort à nouveau déclarée, il n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer... Une _honte_ pour la famille Malfoy... Mais alors, cela voudrait dire... Non, c'est absurde. Harry, quand as-tu cessé de faire ton cauchemar récurrent ?

— Depuis à peu près trois semaines, Professeur.

— Et quand as-tu pris conscience de ce que tu... hem, ressentais pour Monsieur Malfoy ?

— Depuis à peu près trois semaines, Professeur.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se remettre à marmonner :

— Ce serait une coïncidence ? Pourtant cela confirme mes hypothèses... Ce serait la pièce manquante du puzzle cependant elle semble s'ajuster un peu trop parfaitement... Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry... par la barbe de Merlin !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se rassit, les sourcils toujours froncés. De mémoire d'élève, on n'avait jamais vu Albus Dumbledore se comporter de cette manière, à réfléchir à haute voix, comme si son habituelle omniscience lui avait fait défaut et que, pour la première fois, il y avait une situation sur laquelle il n'exerçait aucun contrôle. Il se releva une nouvelle fois, s'approcha d'un cabinet et en retira une large vasque de pierre qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement. Du bout de sa baguette, le Directeur ôta de son esprit un long et épais filament argenté qu'il déposa parmi les volutes tourbillonnantes du liquide miroitant de la Pensine. Changeant d'avis, il métamorphosa une plume en fiole qu'il préféra finalement comme lieu de résidence pour la pensée rejetée, et s'occupa de la transférer. Une fois l'opération terminée, il se rasséréna immédiatement.

— Quoique ce fut, dit-il d'une voix douce, je crains ne plus pouvoir en entendre parler. Miss Granger, je vous prie, accompagnez Harry à l'Infirmerie, donnez – il griffonna une note rapide sur un bout de parchemin – ce billet à Madame Pomfresh. Je préviendrai le professeur Rogue demain, il se fait tard. D'ici à ce qu'Harry ait... retrouvé le sens des réalités, si ce n'est celui de ses émotions, je veux qu'il ne parle à personne.

Retrouvant un peu de sa coutumière bienveillance, il congédia ses deux élèves, une Hermione chez qui la perplexité le disputait à présent à la culpabilité et un Harry toujours aussi absent et indifférent. Sur le chemin, ce dernier, pour une fois mieux informé, se fit un plaisir... non, plutôt un devoir d'expliquer à la jeune fille ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

— Donc, cette... Pensine sert à se libérer l'esprit de certaines pensées... mais ensuite, il l'a placée dans une fiole, ça veut dire... qu'il a choisi délibérément d'oublier quelque chose ? Et d'en mettre le souvenir à l'écart ? C'est possible, ça ?

— Je crois, bâilla Harry qui commençait à se sentir fatigué.

— Je crois savoir ce que c'est... Après tout, Dumbledore est un sorcier, mais de savoir que _lui_ aussi nourrit les mêmes préjugés... C'est effrayant ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il préfère te voir comme il le _veut_ plutôt que comme tu _es_... C'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit "craindre ne plus pouvoir en entendre parler"... Harry, il a choisi d'oublier le fait que...

— Que je suis amoureux de Draco, acheva Harry.

Hermione sursauta et regarda tout autour d'eux, comme une proie terrifié par d'éventuels prédateurs. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient parfaitement déserts.

— En un sens, ça me soulage, soupira-t-elle. Je trouve... malsain qu'un Directeur d'école se retrouve confronté à la vie amoureuse de ses élèves. Mais si _même_ Dumbledore ne peut pas accepter que... Harry, promet-moi une chose...

— Oui ?

— Ne parle plus jamais de Malfoy à personne, sauf à moi, c'est compris ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu n'es en ce moment _pas_ en mesure de déterminer les conséquences de ce que tu peux dire ou faire, alors... fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il était coupé de toute la partie "émotionnelle" de sa personnalité, et que, conséquemment, prendre une décision lui était difficile s'il ne pouvait plus éprouver ni peur, ni honte, ni colère, ni rien du tout, ni même projeter ses sentiments dans l'avenir ou dans des scénarios hypothétiques. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait plongé dans un univers où, brusquement, il avait perdu toute échelle de valeur qui lui permît d'en comprendre les rouages. Il ne lui restait plus que la partie "rationnelle" et cette partie-là lui disait qu'il était plus _logique_ de s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

— D'accord, fit-il au bout d'une minute ou deux.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour écouter sa partie rationnelle.

oOoOoOo

Comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, le lendemain Harry allait mieux. S'il ne pouvait toujours rien éprouver qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à une émotion, il avait tout de même retrouvé un semblant de raison. Hermione l'avait laissé la veille à l'Infirmerie, expliquant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la situation à Pomfresh avant de laisser le jeune homme aux mains de la Guérisseuse qui, sans attendre, l'avait mis au lit avec une légère potion de Somnolence, rien de plus fort car elle ne voulait pas risquer de réitérer le fiasco qui s'était produit encore trop tôt auparavant avec la potion de Sommeil augmentée de griffe de coq et les conséquences désastreuses qui s'en étaient suivies.

Dumbledore était ensuite passé, accompagné de Rogue et ceux-ci constatèrent tous deux, bien qu'avec un peu plus de réticence chez ce dernier, qu'Harry était redevenu lui-même et n'agissait plus comme une espèce d'automate gavé au véritasérum dont le Directeur avait été gratifié la veille. Le jeune homme put ensuite constater l'efficacité redoutable de la potion, au moins pour le côté "suppression des sentiments".

Il avait croisé Ron dans la salle commune alors qu'il y passait en chemin vers son dortoir afin de prendre une douche et de se débarrasser de ses vêtements de la veille. Le roux lui avait alors accordé un regard d'horreur et de mépris mêlés qui ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Les jumeaux Weasley, également, l'avaient arrêté pour le questionner, mais il ne lâcha rien. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se rendait à midi dans la Grande Salle, seul, Hermione voulant aussi passer du temps avec Ron, ce fut le regard de Draco qu'il attrapa. Le blond lui avait offert une grimace de mépris et une insulte bien sentie à travers un rictus mauvais, mais Harry avait décelé dans les yeux gris la lueur pâle d'une tristesse secrète. Même privé d'émotions, il s'était tellement habitué à déchiffrer celles souvent fugaces et discrètes du Serpentard qu'il fut immédiatement convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas agi là d'un effet pervers de son imagination. Au contraire de Ron, il tint à démontrer à Malfoy qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui (sans qu'il fût nécessaire de lui faire comprendre que c'était uniquement par l'effet secondaire d'une potion spécialement conçue), en levant un sourcil indifférent et produisant un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de passer son chemin sans s'offusquer le moins du monde des quolibets qui l'accompagnèrent.

Et pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, alors que l'automne s'éteignait peu à peu dans un début d'hiver vigoureux et particulièrement froid, il ne fit pas la moindre rechute. À _aucun_ moment, il ne ressentit quoique ce soit. Il discutait toujours avec Hermione qui se partageait son temps entre lui, Ron, et son travail, travail dans lequel Harry avait prit une étonnante avance malgré un recul, sensible mais négligeable, de ses capacités magiques, comme prévu par Dumbledore comme étant l'autre effet secondaire de la fameuse potion. Il se montrait courtois avec tout le monde, tout juste un peu bizarre quand il devait circonvenir par la logique et la réflexion des chemins plus directs qu'empruntaient d'ordinaire les émotions ; mais la plupart des Gryffondors pensait qu'Harry se comportait ainsi uniquement à cause de sa dispute avec Ron, et la réalité de son état resta entre lui, Hermione, et quelques membres du personnel directement ou indirectement impliqués.

Mais ça, c'était pour les moments où il était éveillé. Car il s'était remis, dès la nuit suivant son admission à l'Infirmerie, à refaire son vieux cauchemar qui l'avait hanté tout l'été et les deux premiers mois de la rentrée, la version sans Draco. Et pendant ses nuits, les émotions lui revenaient, intactes et plus cruelles, encore intensifiées par contraste avec ses journées où il ne ressentait rien. Au début, Harry ne s'en était pas tellement inquiété (ou du moins, déduit avec une froide logique que c'était là une situation propre à susciter l'inquiétude), pensant que c'était à cause de la nouveauté, de tous les changements récents et plutôt brutaux qu'il avait subi, mais une semaine de ce régime lui fit reconsidérer ses premières conclusions.

Les insomnies étaient de retour, l'appétit, qui était revenu naturellement sans plus nécessiter de potion, avait disparu à nouveau. Sa santé se dégradait et de jour en jour, il se sentait plus fatigué, plus faible, plus malade. Peu à peu il regagnait cet aspect de "cadavre" dont s'était moqué Draco : la peau cireuse et tirant sur le gris, les cernes noires sous les yeux, le maintien plus abattu comme celui d'un vieil homme. Au bout d'une semaine encore, il se réveillait à présent toutes les nuits, et quittait son dortoir, pensait à Sirius duquel il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit avoir pris la décision de se retourner en Angleterre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione et Harry avait décidé de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'auparavant et de s'en ouvrir à elle immédiatement, tout en lui enjoignant poliment, mais fermement, de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Elle même avait quelques réticences à aller voir Dumbledore sachant le désastre que leur dernière visite avait constitué. De son côté, le vieil homme semblait s'être considérablement désintéressé d'Harry.

Pendant les trois premières semaines de ce dernier mois d'automne, l'état du jeune homme n'avait fait que se dégrader. Il dormait de moins en moins, mangeait de moins en moins, s'était résigné à refaire le même cauchemar, encore et encore et encore, toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits sauf une, et peu avant celle-la, il avait vu Draco Malfoy, certes, un très court instant, mais en privé.

On pouvait emprunter plusieurs chemins pour aller de la salle commune de la Tour Gryffondor à la Bibliothèque. La plupart des élèves ne connaissaient et ne se servaient que de deux ou trois d'entre eux, passant par des couloirs toujours pleins à craquer en journée et en dehors des heures de cours ; mais Harry, pour la double raison qu'il connaissait probablement mieux que quiconque, à l'exception des jumeaux Weasley et peut-être de Rusard, les passages secrets de Poudlard et qu'il souhaitait éviter autant que possible tout passage trop fréquenté ; empruntait un chemin différent qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Chemin qui incidemment le faisait passer près d'un certain couloir sis au septième étage, où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'y trouvait un jour, dans l'idée d'aller se renseigner sur quelques sortilèges avancés en Métamorphose, qu'il se sentit tiré violemment par le bras et, avant qu'il n'eut pu réagir, se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu par deux fois auparavant : le petit salon du premier étage de l'aile Ouest du Manoir Malfoy.

— Potter, le salua ce dernier, d'une voix dure, la bouche frémissante d'une colère sous-jacente.

— Draco, répliqua Harry qui avait oublié de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en une mauvaise imitation de surprise, qu'il avait déduit être une émotion appropriée dans ce genre de situations où votre pire ennemi vous tire par le bras pour s'enfermer avec vous dans une pièce secrète.

— Il me prend que depuis deux semaines, Potter, tu m'ignores comme si je ne valais pas mieux qu'une vulgaire limace.

— C'est normal, on s'est séparés, non ? Enfin, on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble... Mais tu as été plutôt clair sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas me revoir.

— Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? enragea Malfoy.

Harry réfléchit. Il se souvint avoir été très amoureux, et que son cœur avait été littéralement mis en pièces, il se souvint du fauteuil brisé, de litres de larmes, et de la blessure terrible dont il avait pensé à l'époque ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Combien de temps un chagrin d'amour comme celui-ci durait-il ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines, quelques mois ? La vérité, c'était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

— Euh... j'ai été un peu triste au début.

— _Un peu triste au début _!? s'étrangla Malfoy.

Le Serpentard avait l'air absolument furieux. Il avait cet air de mépris qu'il arborait comme d'ordinaire en toutes circonstances et Harry ne reconnaissait pas trop le Draco qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Aussi, il se disait, logiquement, que le blond n'était pas exactement disposé à se livrer dans une discussion à cœur ouvert. En fait, il mettait Harry en retard sur le planning de travail que lui avait préparé Hermione et il n'avait pas tellement envie de le chambouler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy, précisément ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend, et...

Il fut coupé par Draco qui, en se jetant littéralement dans ses bras, lui avait compressé les poumons et bloqué le souffle dans sa gorge. Le Serpentard le serrait un peu trop fort, le sang commençait à lui monter au visage alors qu'il prenait une inspiration difficile.

— Espèce d'enfoiré, je te hais, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry repoussa doucement mais fermement Draco. Il ne s'était pas départi de son air indifférent, mais le blond s'était métamorphosé, il semblait à présent aux bords des larmes et presque suppliant. Le Gryffondor réfléchissait à toute allure, tentant de trouver une explication cohérente au comportement erratique de celui-là même qui, deux semaines auparavant, l'avait repoussé fort peu élégamment. Mais il ne parvint à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. Haussant un sourcil et demi, il dit :

— Bon, Malfoy, si tu as terminé, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Draco semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, pas plus qu'il ne manifestait une volonté quelconque de s'exprimer, et Harry considéra son silence comme un assentiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna les talons, mais la voix du Serpentard le héla une dernière fois alors qu'il s'engageait sur le seuil :

— Tu étais censé me courir après, Potter !

Il se retourna. Le blond avait repris son air furieux et méprisant.

— Il fallait être plus clair, dans ce cas. Salut Draco.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, il reprit rapidement le chemin de la Bibliothèque, méditant silencieusement sur le fait que les rôles avaient été comme inversés par rapport à la dernière fois. Et le reste de la journée ne fut pas différent des autres. Toujours est-il que, le soir même, en lieu et place de son cauchemar, il rêva se trouver au cœur d'un gigantesque mécanisme horloger dont il admirait les rouages et les dispositifs les plus fins et les plus ingénieux, en s'extasiant sur une telle perfection, même s'il n'en comprenait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.

Au réveil, il se douta bien que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy. Après tout, il avait cessé de faire ses cauchemars quand il avait conscientisé et accepté son attirance pour le blond Serpentard, mais cela marchait même s'il était dépourvu d'émotion ? Il en parla à Hermione le lendemain, qui, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, n'avait aucune explication. Mais le soir suivant, il revit Voldemort et, le surlendemain, avait oublié l'épisode "Malfoy".

C'est seulement à la mi-décembre qu'Hermione ne tint plus et demanda à ce qu'Harry voie quelqu'un, que ce fût Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh ou même Rogue. Le jeune homme était dans un état lamentable. La privation de sommeil et de nourriture l'avait rendu encore plus maigre et encore plus faible, et lui-même reconnaissait que depuis peu, il avait mal en permanence, n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout très longtemps et encore moins sur un balai, ce qui avait entraîné, une fois encore, son exclusion de l'équipe de Gryffondor quelques jours auparavant. Pour résumer, il se retrouvait dans l'exact même état de santé que peu après la rentrée, la dépression en moins.

Pire encore, les effets la potion qu'il avait prise pour se débarrasser de l'influence de Voldemort, en plus de n'avoir pas l'air de très bien fonctionner, commençaient à s'estomper, et, régulièrement, Harry était victime de sortes de "flashs émotionnels" : alors que tout allait bien, il se retrouvait pendant quelques secondes à éprouver, en dehors de tout contexte, des pics d'intenses émotions, toujours négatives : de la colère, ou bien de la tristesse ou de la haine, toujours accompagnées de vives douleurs qui lui rappelaient de loin un Doloris. Émotions qui repartaient aussi vite et aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient venues, mais d'une telle incontrôlable puissance qu'Harry avait manqué plusieurs fois de s'évanouir.

Ce fut après l'un de ces épisodes particulièrement violent qu'il prit la décision une bonne fois pour toute d'alerter Dumbledore. Il avait toujours refusé quand Hermione le lui avait proposé, mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour ne voir que le plafond d'un blanc immaculé de l'Infirmerie, il décida que c'en était trop. La jeune fille, qui l'y avait amené, se trouvait à son chevet, et elle sembla heureuse et soulagée quand son ami la manda d'une voix de gorge rauque et fatiguée d'aller chercher le Directeur. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Madame Pomfresh, il conjura une chaise et s'installa en croisant les jambes à côté du lit qu'occupait Harry.

— Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? demanda celui-ci, bien que la réponse parût évidente.

— Bien, je vous remercie, Professeur, et vous-même ?

— Harry, l'intima Hermione, peut-être serait-il judicieux de laisser les politesses de côté.

— Je vous remercie, miss Granger, approuva Dumbledore, c'est en effet préférable, même si je me demande s'il y a lieu de poser la question.

Harry, aussi pâle que les draps dans lesquels il gisait, acquiesça en silence. Il avait des poches monstrueuses sous des yeux injectés de sang, les traits affreusement tirés et seule la peau autour de sa cicatrice rougeoyait, luisait, presque. Le vieil homme plaça une main noueuse sur son front. Il était brûlant.

— Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé cette situation se prolonger, souffla-il gravement. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Oh, Harry, pardonne-moi. Pardonne les erreurs d'un vieil homme...

— Professeur ? intervint Hermione, stupéfaite.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête avant de se rengoncer sur sa chaise.

— Visiblement, je me suis trompé. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne... comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que j'observais, en silence, et même si tu n'avais pas pris l'initiative de venir m'alerter aujourd'hui, j'aurais une nouvelle fois fait intrusion. Comprend bien que c'est une situation délicate et sans précédent, et que j'avançais le plus souvent dans le brouillard. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Miss Granger, voudriez-vous bien nous laisser, je vous prie ?

Celle-ci hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, et de s'installer un peu plus loin, hors de portée d'oreille, où elle sortit un livre qu'elle se mit à parcourir nerveusement, jetant de fréquents regards à son ami et à son Directeur, qui s'était rapproché du lit pour pouvoir parler au garçon sans trop élever la voix.

— Te sens-tu assez d'énergie pour discuter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.

— Professeur, répondit Harry, je ne suis pas encore mort.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du vieil homme. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir de son chapeau une fiole d'une potion très similaire à celle qui avait conduit Harry, de fil en aiguille, en ces lieux. Il la posa avec un bruit mat sur la table de chevet.

— L'antidote. Le Professeur Rogue, en bon Maître de Potions, ne prépare jamais une décoction sans une autre qui en contrebalance les effets. Je ne pensais pas que celle-ci servirait, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis trompé. Un grave erreur, impardonnable, dont malheureusement tu as été la victime, Harry, et crois bien que je n'en avais aucune intention. Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement, je vais t'expliquer.

Dumbledore se redressa et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

— Tout commence cette nuit où tes parents ont été tués. Comme tu le sais, à ce moment-là, Lord Voldemort t'a jeté le Sortilège de Mort, qui a alors rebondi sur toi pour le toucher lui, te laissant cette cicatrice en souvenir.

Harry porta machinalement la main à son front, geste qui passa inaperçu. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire, mais n'osait pas interrompre son Directeur en lui demandant d'aller directement au cœur du sujet pour gagner du temps.

— Depuis, certains de ses pouvoirs sont restés en toi. Ta capacité à parler le Fourchelangue, pour ne citer que celui-ci. Mais, ce faisant, il a établi une connexion, un lien magique, entre toi et lui, un lien dont nous ignorons tout de la nature et dont nous ignorions jusqu'à l'existence, jusqu'à ce moment, à la fin de l'année dernière ou, littéralement, il est revenu d'entre les morts.

« Comme nous l'avons déjà déterminé, cette connexion t'est extrêmement néfaste. En fait, c'est exactement comme si le Sortilège de Voldemort a bel et bien fonctionné, mais qu'il agit avec quatorze ans de retard, et qu'il n'est pas instantané. Je suis désolé de te dire ça dans un moment pareil Harry, mais le lien que tu partages avec Voldemort est effectivement en train de te tuer. Et c'est là qu'a été mon erreur. Non content de ne pas t'en protéger du tout, j'ai accéléré le processus.

« Mais je dois revenir un peu en arrière. Tu as survécu, Harry, cette nuit-là, parce que ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Un geste d'amour absolu qui t'a offert une protection que je n'aurais jamais rêvé pouvoir égaler, malgré l'étendue de mon savoir. Une magie très ancienne, très puissante que Voldemort a fait l'erreur d'ignorer une fois. Aussi étrange que cal puisse te paraître, je le comprends à présent, car moi-même, je me suis rendu coupable de la même faiblesse. Je l'ai ignoré alors que c'était là la chose qui aurait dû apparaître comme la plus évidente à mes yeux. Mais je suis passé outre. J'ai cherché à ce problème des solutions magiques inutilement complexes, alors que la réponse était juste devant mon nez, et que je ne l'ai pas vue, aveuglé par mon orgueil.

« Sais-tu comment fonctionne un Patronus ? J'imagine que tu le sais, mais accorde-moi la faiblesse de te le rappeler. Un Patronus protège des Détraqueurs, de viles et méprisables créatures qui se nourrissent de tout ce qui est beau, noble, de tout sentiment de joie, de bonheur, d'amour, d'espoir,... ne laissant derrière eux que des émotions négatives. Or, un Patronus est fait de ce qu'ils consomment, mais pourquoi fuient-ils devant lui ? Justement parce qu'un Patronus est si pur, si parfait, qu'il entre violemment en contradiction avec la nature intrinsèquement maléfique des Détraqueurs. Tu te défends contre ces créatures en leur offrant précisément ce de quoi elles se nourrissent. Et ce n'est pas juste un amusant paradoxe. C'est une précieuse leçon, que, par arrogance, je n'ai pas daigné apprendre.

« Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, pourrais-tu me demander ? La protection qui t'a été offerte fonctionne de la même manière et je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Avant-hier, pour être précis, aux alentours de minuit, la réponse m'est venue comme un éclair, bien que j'y avais réfléchi auparavant, en vain, de très nombreuses heures. Je pense que ce qui m'a permis de comprendre est cette pensée que j'avais préférée mettre à l'écart. Cette pensée à laquelle j'ai finalement décidé de faire face. Ce que Voldemort dérobe chez toi, à travers cette connexion, sont tes forces vitales, ton énergie, tes émotions, tout ce qui fait que tu es un être vivant, et pensant, Harry. Et que, pour t'en protéger, il ne faut absolument pas enfermer tout ça derrière un bouclier magique, aussi puissant soit-il. Non. Il lui faut un Patronus à sa mesure, il faut lui offrir ce qu'il recherche, mais de telle manière à ce que ce soit pour lui insupportable. Et il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas. Une émotion... une émotion forte, belle, puissante, une émotion créatrice de vie. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

« J'ai laissé mes préjugés obscurcir ma raison. Harry, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux et il ne faut laisser personne te faire croire le contraire. Je suis un vieux sorcier, et je pensais être suffisamment sage, mais là encore je me trompais. Nous vivons dans un monde où les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles pour tout le monde et, je te prie de me croire, j'ai moi-même été victime de tels préjugés. Oh, pas les mêmes, mais assez pour supposer en avoir été débarrassé. Or, je suis aussi faible que n'importe quel être humain, et j'ai refusé de voir ce simple fait : l'Amour, Harry, est la chose la plus importante qui te différencie d'un Voldemort. Tes sentiments font de toi quelqu'un de différents et tes sentiments te donnent les armes qui te permettent de le combattre. Quelle folie m'a pris de penser le contraire ? Car c'est justement en te privant de tes émotions, que tu t'affaiblis.

« Il te faut vivre, Harry, il ne faut pas t'empêcher de ressentir ou d'éprouver, quoique tu fasses et quelque soient les gens que tu fréquentes, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Car c'est là où se trouve ta plus efficace protection et ton meilleur bouclier. Dans la _vie_, car c'est la vie qui s'oppose à la mort.

« Oui... Une leçon qui paraît si évidente, si simple, et pourtant, que nous persistons à ne pas voir, en nous croyant si évolués et si intelligents. Il n'est pas trop tard. Prend cet antidote et retourne-nous le Harry que nous connaissons, vivant, énergique, dynamique, colérique, impulsif, et, si vraiment je dois l'ajouter à la liste : _amoureux_.

Dumbledore arborait un demi-sourire mélancolique et fatigué. Harry l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, et, même sans rien ressentir, il avait compris le message que son Directeur essayait de lui transmettre. Celui-ci lui pointa du doigt la potion sur sa table de chevet, il acquiesça doucement, et le vieil homme l'aida à boire en lui soulevant la tête, ce dont il n'avait même plus la force. Le liquide pourpre avait un goût amer, mais ne provoqua pas de réaction aussi violente que la dernière fois. En fait, elle ne provoqua aucune réaction.

— Il va falloir un peu de temps, peut-être quelques jours. D'ici là, je veux que tu restes à l'Infirmerie, Pompom te prodiguera tous les soins nécessaires et miss Granger se fera certainement un plaisir de t'apporter cours et devoirs. Et je me rendrai coupable d'intrusion dans ta vie privée une toute dernière fois en te disant ceci : il faudra aussi que tu aies une longue discussion avec un certain élève de la Maison Serpentard. À présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Avec un dernier sourire, il se leva, puis sortit de l'Infirmerie après une courte révérence à Madame Pomfresh. À Hermione qui était retournée près de lui après le départ de Dumbledore, il raconta du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qui lui avait été dit.

oOoOoOo

Bon, je suis un peu plus content de ce chapitre que du dernier, même si l'échelle temporelle est différente, et assez éloignée de ce à quoi que vous ai habitué, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais continuer à ce rythme où un jour = un chapitre (ou presque), je n'aurais jamais fini ! Une ellipse, de temps en temps, ça aère le cerveau.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, je réponds toujours, et je prends en compte vos remarques, donc n'hésitez pas, n'hésitez plus, la petite boîte est juste en dessous. À bientôt !  
Oswald


	14. Le dragon aux yeux d'émeraude

**Le dragon aux yeux d'émeraude**

oOoOoOo

Les quelques jours suivants furent atroces pour Harry. D'abord parce qu'il avait mal partout, que son sommeil et son appétit malmenés le tourmentaient plus que jamais, et qu'il se sentait extrêmement faible et fatigué, comme si, en l'espace de ces quelques semaines, il était devenu un vieillard ; mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il était en colère.

De toutes les émotions qu'il avait imaginé retrouver une fois que les effets de la potions se fussent estompés pour finir par disparaître totalement, la colère n'était pas en tête de liste. Il penchait plutôt en faveur d'un mélange de peur et de gratitude, mais non. Une colère persistante s'était installée au fond de sa gorge et semblait y avoir déclaré domicile, qui avait Dumbledore pour objet.

Harry avait l'impression que le vieil homme l'avait trahi, s'était moqué de lui, et joué avec sa vie. Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient que ça n'avait pas était intentionnel, Dumbledore n'avait jamais cherché à le mettre en danger, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il s'était trompé venait contredire l'image mentale qu'il s'était fait de son Directeur : celle d'un sorcier fort, sage, puissant, infaillible, parfait. Alors que ce n'était qu'un homme, qui partageait les mêmes faiblesses que ses contemporains, un homme qui avait pêché par orgueil, par arrogance, par ignorance. Et pour cela, Harry lui en voulait terriblement. Un autre pilier de sa vie venait de s'effondrer.

Puis, il y avait Hermione. C'était seulement maintenant que le jeune homme était en pleine mesure de comprendre à quel point la jeune fille lui avait été précieuse. Son aide, sa présence, son soutien avaient indéfectibles, immuables, quelque soient les circonstances. Tous les jours, elle avait été auprès de lui, tous les jours, elle avait eu à cœur de placer les intérêts d'Harry avant les siens et avait stoïquement essuyé les remontrances irrationnelles et égoïstes de Ron, ce que le brun n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Il ressentait envers elle de tels élans de gratitude et d'amitié que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle ? Où en serait-il aujourd'hui ? Il s'était tellement reposé sur sa sagacité et son intelligence qu'il se sentait malgré tout un peu coupable d'en avoir à ce point profité, et il savait malheureusement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait témoigner de toute l'ampleur de sa gratitude.

Enfin, il y avait Draco. Harry avait l'estomac noué rien qu'à invoquer son nom en pensée. Il se rendait compte qu'il était encore vivement et désespérément amoureux de lui. Et son absence lui créait un manque terrible. Il repensa à la courte fois où il l'avait revu en privé. Malheureusement, sa mémoire n'avait pas jugé bon de retenir la scène dans son exacte entièreté, il ne se souvenait que de bribes incohérentes de dialogues, vaguement des circonstances. Il n'y avait que deux choses dont il était certain de se remémorer parfaitement : le « tu étais censé me courir après, Potter » et l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée, ou plutôt que Draco lui avait volée. Ces deux seuls souvenirs plongeaient Harry dans des abîmes de perplexité, en réveillant le fameux "sentiment Malfoy" auquel il s'était habitué, mélange paradoxal et déchirant d'espoir et de tristesse. Mais il ne tirait aucune conclusion. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en rester là, il irait voir Draco dès que possible, il lui expliquerait, il lui dirait que c'était à cause d'une potion, qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il se jetterait à ses pieds, s'il le fallait, il implorerait son pardon, il oublierait toute fierté et tout honneur, mais il ne voulait pas d'un malentendu de plus entre eux. Il voulait croire que tout était encore possible. Il voulait Draco, il voulait ses lèvres, son corps, son amour, sa vie...

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête jusqu'à la nausée, pour ne rien améliorer à son état de santé déjà déplorable. Mais Madame Pomfresh était une Guérisseuse compétente et, malgré les cauchemars, malgré le manque d'appétit, elle parvint en seulement deux petites semaines, à force de soins patients et d'âcres potions à retaper suffisamment le jeune homme pour qu'il soit finalement apte à sortir de l'Infirmerie, à deux jours des vacances de Noël. Hermione, prévenue, l'avait raccompagné dans la Tour Gryffondor, où il reçut un accueil mitigé, voire franchement hostile.

L'avant-veille s'était tenu le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, où Harry avait été remplacé une nouvelle fois par Seamus, et ils s'étaient fait vaporisés à 410 contre 30. Et personne n'avait jugé bon d'en informer l'Attrapeur régulier. Mais si lui-même avait joué, apprit-il un peu plus tard, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Des vingt six buts que Ron avait encaissés, dix-sept d'entre eux furent marqués pendant les quinze premières minutes de jeu, plus d'un but par minute, une record de médiocrité, seulement égalé par un match en 1422, l'en informa Hermione toujours prompte à la référence historique, où un Gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe de Serdaigle avait encaissé dix-huit buts dans le même laps de temps. Et que quinze minutes pour attraper le Vif d'Or, c'était mission impossible. Ron avait ensuite immédiatement posé sa démission, qu'Angelina avait acceptée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ron, dont la rancoeur et le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers Harry n'en avait été que renforcés. Mais il n'avait toujours rien dit quant à son homosexualité. Il aurait pu se mettre à le raconter à tout le monde, pour se venger, ou quelqu'autrement tordues pussent avoir été ses motivations, mais non, il avait gardé le secret, il avait, à escient ou non, protégé Harry, comme un relent, une trace de leur ancienne amitié. Ce qu'Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour signaler, car elle nourrissait toujours de son côté l'espoir un peu fou de voir se réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis.

Relativement peu de gens resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Hermione partait faire du ski en France avec ses parents, les Weasley au complet partaient en Roumanie voir le deuxième fils de la famille, Charlie ; Seamus, Dean et Neville retrouveraient leurs foyers respectifs, et seul une vingtaine de Gryffondors restaient au château, toutes années confondues. Parmi eux, il n'y avait guère que Colin Creevey qu'Harry connaissait, et celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer deux semaines avec celui-là pour seule compagnie. Quant à Draco, il se doutait bien qu'il repartirait, le Serpentard n'avait encore jamais demeuré à Poudlard pour les vacances. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il avait deux jours pour tenter de coincer le blond pour une petite explication, ou alors il lui faudrait attendre janvier et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais entre obtenir en seulement deux petits jours un moment en privé avec Draco et attraper le Vif d'Or en moins de quinze minutes, il n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de ce qui était le plus difficile à faire.

De retour dans son dortoir, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre la carte du Maraudeur et d'y chercher le Serpentard. Et pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, il n'eut de cesse de la consulter, toutes les heures à peu près, entre chaque classe, après chaque repas, à chaque pause, entre deux dissertations pour constater la mort dans l'âme que Draco n'était jamais seul. Et alors que s'approchait l'échéance funeste du dix-huit décembre, le jour du départ pour Londres du Poudlard Express, le sentiment d'urgence se faisait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus douloureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement prendre son mal en patience et attendre la rentrée ? Il n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, que c'était important. Et ce fut la mort dans l'âme, l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois tout perdu, qu'il dit au revoir à Hermione alors que la plus grande partie des élèves de l'école se préparait à rejoindre le train sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, qui les ramènerait vers leurs familles respectives. Une fois tout le monde parti, il rangea la carte du Maraudeur, qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant ces dernières quarante huit heures, avec amertume, sans y accorder un nouveau coup d'oeil, et retourna dans la salle commune dans l'idée de s'installer près du feu et de travailler sur son essai de Divination.

— Salut, Harry !

Il n'avait pas commencé depuis dix minutes que déjà il était dérangé. Relevant la tête, il reconnut le visage souriant, et un peu rougeoyant, de Colin. Sans son appareil photo. En soupirant, il lui rendit son bonjour d'un ton qu'il voulait sec et définitif avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir, dans l'idée de faire comprendre au garçon qu'il ne souhait pas lui parler. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prit d'office une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui.

— Il n'y a pas grand monde qui reste à Poudlard, ces vacances, hein, Harry ? Tous mes amis sont repartis et Dennis va passer les premiers jours des vacances chez un copain à lui. J'aurais bien aimé partir, moi aussi, mais mes parents sont allés voir ma grand-mère qui est tombée malade, malheureusement, et je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant Noël, et peut-être même après, ça dépend, mais je préf...

— Colin, le coupa Harry sèchement, je suis en train de travailler, là.

— Mais c'est les vacances !

— C'est aussi l'année des BUSEs, et vacances ou pas vacances, j'ai du travail.

En réalité, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il voyait mieux Hermione dire quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n'était pas ses examens qui le préoccupaient. Non, le travail lui permettait de se vider l'esprit, de court-circuiter les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre malade, et il avait découvert que besogner comme un Elfe de Maison était le seul moyen vraiment efficace pour l'empêcher de se morfondre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Colin qui avait l'air peiné, mais ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux, en rougissant encore un peu plus. Harry n'avait certainement pas besoin de ce genre d'attitude, elle lui rappelait trop... Draco. Et son cœur immédiatement se serra à cette pensée, ce qu'il avait précisément voulu éviter, et il fallait que Colin, avec son satané minois et ses satanés cheveux blonds, vienne le lui rappeler.

— Je sais pas, hésita celui-ci. Comme il n'y a plus que nous deux... Toi aussi, tous tes amis sont partis, non ? Hermione, et puis Ron, et Neville et...

— Depuis quand tu sais _qui_ sont mes amis ?

— Euh...

Colin rougit encore un peu plus et Harry se demanda où est-ce qu'il pourrait s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se confonde avec le rideau aux couleurs de Gryffondor derrière lui ? Puis, ce qu'avait dit Hermione à son sujet lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Colin était probablement un grillon et, malgré son jeune âge, n'en était pas moins au début de son adolescence et devait se sentir, même inconsciemment, certaines inclinations, et l'exaspération du brun se mâtina d'un peu de pitié et d'un curieux sentiment paternaliste. Maintenant qu'il savait un peu plus précisément et un peu plus amèrement ce qu'être homosexuel dans le monde sorcier impliquait, il éprouvait comme un élan protecteur et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rejeter Colin. Peut-être que le jour viendrait où il serait le seul à être en mesure de l'aider sur ces choses là. Harry tenta un sourire qu'il voulait bienveillant mais se révéla tenir plus de la grimace.

— Désolé, dit-il. Non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me tiennes compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes ta famille. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il en soupirant, plus pour lui-même, en pensant très fort à un certain Serpentard.

Le blond sauta presque sur sa chaise et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

— Merci, Harry !

— Pas de quoi... dis-moi, Colin, tes parents sont moldus, non ? demanda celui-ci, ayant en tête l'idée qu'une éducation moldue était dans son cas un atout.

— Oui. Mes parents sont comptables. T'imagines, le choc que ça leur a fait quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ? Ils n'en revenaient pas, au début, ils croyaient que c'était une espèce de blague, mais j'ai insisté, et comme on n'habite pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, il ont pu se rendre compte que tout était vrai, finalement. Même moi j'étais super étonné ! Et du coup, ça a été plus facile pour Dennis, après. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu tristes, ils voulaient qu'on fasse docteur ou avocat ou un métier de moldu, quoi, mais finalement, ils sont contents, même s'ils ont un peu peur en ce moment – sa voix se fit murmure, bien que personne ne les écoutât – avec cette histoire de Tu-Sais-Qui.

La mention de Voldemort fit sursauter Harry, qui s'était un peu déconnecté de la réalité, noyé sous le flot ininterrompu des paroles de Colin. Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur lui.

— Je sais que tout le monde pense que tu es un menteur, que le Ministère fait semblant de ne rien voir, et tout ça, mais _moi_ je te crois.

— Euh... balbutia Harry, prit au dépourvu. Merci, Colin, c'est gentil. Mais tu sais, j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à essayer de convaincre tout le monde que Voldemort – Colin fit une grimace douloureuse – est revenu. Si le Ministère ne veut rien entendre, tant pis pour lui, je sais qu'il y a quand même des gens qui me croient et qui se préparent, comme Dumbledore.

Et Draco, ajouta-t-il en pensée, même s'il savait que la "préparation" de ce dernier ne consistait qu'à planifier sa fuite une fois qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de se cacher ou devenir Mangemort. Colin eut un sourire embarrassé, bien que son regard restait quelque peu hanté d'une ombre qu'Harry ne pouvait déchiffrer.

— Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Tu t'assiéras à côté de moi ?

— Euh, si tu veux. Mais j'aimerais finir ça, d'abord.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh, Divination, j'ai pris ça aussi comme option. Mais la prof est trop bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

— Euh...

Finalement, Harry ne put pas terminer son devoir. Au lieu de ça, il parla avec Colin, de l'école, des profs, des élèves, de tout et de rien, et, peu à peu, il se prit à apprécier le jeune blond, malgré la propension assez inquiétante de ce dernier à se comporter comme un véritable moulin à paroles, pire qu'une fille*. Et, après tout, il était finalement content de passer ces vacances, ou seulement le début, en compagnie de quelqu'un, même si ça n'était personne qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Colin avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, avait cette simplicité qu'Harry ne retrouvait dans aucune de ses relations. Il ne discutait avec Hermione que de sujets graves, Ron et lui ne s'échangeaient plus un mot, Ginny et Neville ne cessaient de lui poser des questions gênantes auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, quant à Draco, n'en parlons pas. Et avoir, pour une fois, la possibilité de n'aborder que des sujets légers et sans importance, ça lui faisait du bien. Colin ne tarissait pas de récits sur sa vie scolaire, il racontait tellement d'anecdotes, aussi insignifiantes fussent-elles, qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il était resté une bonne quarantaine d'années à Poudlard, et il s'était demandé, à un moment, avec une pointe de panique au fond de la gorge, s'il aurait droit au compte-rendu exhaustif et circonstancié de chaque journée que le blond eût jamais passé à Poudlard. Et Colin, ne s'arrêtant de parler que quelques fractions de secondes pour respirer avant de repartir de plus belle, s'avéra contre toute attente être un remède aussi efficace contre le cercle vicieux de ses pensées moroses que n'importe quel devoir de Divination.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, alors qu'Harry faisait un exposé aussi improvisé qu'enthousiaste sur les figures les plus techniques et les plus spectaculaires au Quidditch ; Colin, qui lui avait avoué avoir eu l'ambition secrète de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor, buvant ses paroles ; quand une voix traînante dans son dos l'arrêta net au milieu du couloir.

— Alors, Potter, on a troqué la sang-de-bourbe contre un merdeux insignifiant ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas... Là, tu m'épates.

Il se retourna vivement, et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. C'était bel et bien Draco qui se tenait face à lui, seul, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude provocatrice, une grimace de mépris et d'amusement cruel sur le visage. S'il était là, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, qu'il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances ! À moins que ce ne fût que pour quelques jours, comme Colin, mais Harry avait gagné un sursis, d'autant que le Serpentard serait beaucoup plus facile à approcher, maintenant que les neuf dixièmes de l'école étaient partis. La nouvelle lui parut si stupéfiante qu'il ne s'offusqua pas une seule seconde et ignora Colin qui se ratatinait à côté de lui.

— Dr... Malfoy, fit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait glacial mais qui ressembla plus, de fait, à une chaleureuse salutation. Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

— À ton avis, Potter, j'ai l'air d'aller quelque part ? Oui, je reste, bien que ça ne te regarde pas. Et c'est quoi, cette chose ? Tu traînes avec les premières années, maintenant ? Remarque, t'as raison, au moins ça correspond plus à ton âge mental.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Colin qui rougissait plus furieusement que jamais. C'est vrai qu'il était petit. Minuscule, même, et faisait beaucoup plus jeune alors qu'il allait avoir quinze ans en février, comme il l'avait appris quelques temps auparavant. Il fit un pas de côté pour se placer entre lui et Draco.

— T'occupes, Malfoy. Et où sont tes larbins ? Et ta pouffiasse, elle t'a largué ?

Les yeux du Serpentard se réduisirent à deux fentes suspicieuses et menaçantes.

— La pouffiasse n'est pas qui tu penses. Fais _très_ attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Ou il pourrait très bien t'arriver un accident, au détour d'un _couloir_...

Draco se fendit d'un dernier reniflement de mépris et après un dernier regard hautain sur Colin, tourna les talons, non sans prévenir, alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la Grande Salle :

— Et ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, Potter !

Laissant sur place un Harry déchiré. Il écumait d'une fureur contenue que seul Malfoy savait susciter chez lui en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, mais il ne pouvait non plus se départir de l'impression diffuse que Draco avait voulu lui transmettre un message, et sans savoir si ce n'était que parce qu'il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité, « ne t'approches plus jamais de moi » avait sonné à ses oreilles comme « t'attend quoi pour venir me parler, espèce de crétin ? ». Mais après quelques instants de réflexion amère, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Le Serpentard l'avait accosté maintenant uniquement dans l'idée de l'insulter, comme il en avait l'habitude, et insulter Colin, par la même occasion. En somme, il avait montré à Harry qu'il était retourné à l'ancien Malfoy. Mais... était-ce vraiment le cas ? La encore, il ne savait pas, et il maudit Draco de le laisser à chaque fois aussi confus et troublé.

— Ce Malfoy... je crois que je ne l'aime pas, fit Colin d'une toute petite voix.

L'incongruité de la remarque mêlée au fait qu'Harry était tout de même heureux, malgré lui, de savoir que Draco resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances, fit qu'il ne put pas se retenir d'éclater de rire. Colin l'imita bien vite et l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement.

Une fois installés dans la Grande Salle, en bout de table, ils purent considérer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il y avait là une cinquantaine de personne au grand maximum, élèves et professeurs confondus, Et si une vingtaine de Gryffondors étaient présents, parmi les autres Maisons, c'était l'hécatombe. Il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de Serpentards, presque autant de professeurs, une demi-douzaine de Serdaigles et seulement trois Poufsouffles de sixième ou septième année à l'air patibulaire. Et de là où ils se trouvaient, la vue sur Draco à l'autre bout de la salle était parfaitement dégagée, tellement dégagée d'ailleurs qu'Harry avait insisté pour s'installer dos à lui, Colin en face, pour ne pas avoir à résister à la tentation de le dévisager en permanence.

— Il passe son temps à t'insulter, on dirait, continua Colin. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire de sa vie ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche un peu, d'ailleurs.

— Il me fait peur. Son père est un Mangemort, pas vrai ? Si ça se trouve, lui aussi... Tu crois qu'on peut devenir un Mangemort à quel âge ? Et puis, t'as vu comme il te déteste ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça, à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui... Enfin, il est à Serpentard, c'est vrai, mais...

— Colin, le coupa Harry un peu sèchement, Draco n'est pas un Mangemort, et je préfèrerais parler d'autre chose.

Le garçon resta interdit et considéra un moment Harry d'un air stupéfait. Celui-ci se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire avant de comprendre son erreur , dans un éclair de lucidité.

— Euh... Malfoy, corrigea-t-il maladroitement.

À son grand soulagement, Colin haussa les épaules et retourna à son bifteck. Il se gifla mentalement, toutefois, et se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il avait pris l'habitude de penser au Serpentard par son prénom et, quelque part, ça lui paraissait plus naturel, mais lui faisait parfois perdre de vue qu'il était plus convenable d'appeler les gens par leur noms de famille si l'on n'était pas intimes. En disant "Draco", il disait bien plus qu'un simple prénom et il n'était pas exactement enthousiaste à l'idée d'inspirer des suspicions malvenues. Heureusement que Colin n'avait pas la présence d'esprit d'une Hermione.

Et Harry, au fit des quelques jours qui suivirent, se surprit à éprouver de l'amitié pour le garçon, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Celui-là avait abandonné sa "fan-attitude" qui l'agaçait tant, et ne tournait plus son appareil que vers des sujets autrement intéressants. En fait, il avait montré ses photos à Harry, avec une feinte réticence et beaucoup de trémoussements très ambigus, et celui-ci avait été stupéfait de la qualité de ces dernières. Colin avait non seulement réussi à rendre le mouvement, comme n'importe quelle photo sorcière, mais avait également, et c'était le plus étonnant, conçu des bains spéciaux pour le traitement des couleurs et des tons. Harry n'y connaissait absolument rien mais fut bien forcé de constater que les divers portraits, paysages, créatures, étaient d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

Il resta même plusieurs minutes en arrêt devant l'une d'elle, une photographie toute en hauteur, dans des tons sépias et bleu ardoise, prise à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite qui représentait, entourés de rideaux d'arbre, une mère licorne au pelage d'un blanc éclatant occupée à toiletter son enfant, comme veillés sous le regard protecteur d'une minuscule chevêchette, perchée au-dessus d'eux sur la plus haute branche d'un aulne d'Italie, dont l'air grave contrastait avec l'aspect juvénile. De l'ensemble se dégageait, sous l'apparente simplicité, une solide composition et une puissance expressive qui toucha même Harry, qui se croyait pourtant peu sensible.

La présence de Colin était salvatrice, et permettait qu'Harry oubliât Draco, parfois pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilée. Le reste du temps en revanche, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers le Serpentard, qui de son côté faisait de son mieux pour l'esquiver. De loin, le blond errait dans le château, seul, partageant son temps entre la Bibliothèque et sa salle commune et disparaissant parfois, Harry l'avait compris, dans la Salle sur Demande, où il hésitait furieusement à venir l'y rejoindre, mais s'y refusait finalement, imaginant l'accueil fort peu affable qu'il recevrait, à perturber la solitude de Draco sans y avoir été invité. À moins qu'il ne l'était, invité, justement... Dans le doute, il préférait cependant s'abstenir et résistait tant bien que mal à l'incoercible pulsion d'abandonner son nouvel ami pour courir à la Salle sur Demande.

Quant à lui, Harry partageait son temps entre son travail et Colin, avec qui il se rendit, le samedi précédent Noël, à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était le dernier jour du garçon à Poudlard pendant ces vacances, et tous deux voulaient faire quelques emplettes de dernière minute en prévision du réveillon. Et après avoir hésité longuement, Harry prit quelque chose pour Draco, sans savoir quand ni comment il pourrait lui faire parvenir, et auquel Colin jeta un étrange regard envieux. Mais pour ce dernier, le brun se décida pour un livre de Photographie d'Art.

Pré-Au-Lard était recouvert d'un tapis de neige blanche, et sous le beau temps de cette journée, prenait des airs festifs. Les décorations colorées aux façades des maisons, les visages rougis et heureux des passants, le village beaucoup plus calme en l'absence bienvenue des troupeaux d'élèves qui d'ordinaire s'entassaient dans les rues et dans chaque boutique lors de chaque sortie. Des saluts s'échangeaient d'une rue à l'autre, d'une fenêtre à l'autre, et Harry se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger.

Colin repartit le lendemain avec la promesse réciproque de s'envoyer leurs cadeaux le jour de Noël, et alors qu'Harry le regardait s'éloigner, l'insouciance de ces derniers jours s'en allait avec lui. En rentrant, seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Poudlard lui parut plus gris, plus triste, plus morne, et le fait que le château fût quasiment désert sous le ciel de décembre lui donnait l'impression d'un lieu laissé à l'abandon, et seul l'écho de ses pas l'accompagnait alors qu'il cheminait, l'humeur mélancolique.

oOoOoOo

Les quelques jours avant Noël furent quasiment insupportables. La solitude était un poids qu'Harry n'était pas habitué à porter, lui qui avait été toujours très entouré par toutes sortes de personnes, et toujours très remarqué à cause de sa fichue cicatrice. Les couloirs était hantés par un silence de mort, parfois troublé par les caquètements stridents de Peeves ou une armure qui se dégourdissait les jambes dans un fracas métallique. Et il avait bien cru attraper Draco une ou deux fois, mais ce dernier demeurait fuyant et insaisissable et disparaissait promptement dès qu'Harry faisait mine de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. À nouveau, il ne se séparait jamais de la carte du Maraudeur, et empruntait un peu trop régulièrement, sous n'importe quel prétexte, et même parfois sans aucune raison, certains couloirs du septième étage.

C'est seulement la veille de Noël qu'il parvint à réunir assez de courage pour provoquer l'occasion qu'il n'avait fait qu'attendre jusqu'à présent. Lors du dîner, comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco s'étaient installés aux deux extrémités de leurs tables respectives, au fond de la salle pour le Gryffondor, côté porte pour le Serpentard. Ce dernier était arrivé après la salade, avait englouti son repas à une vitesse terrifiante avant de repartir avant le dessert, tout aussi pressé. Mais, pour avoir déjà été témoin d'un telle goinfrerie impatiente, Harry s'y était préparé et sitôt que le blond s'était levé, il l'imita l'air de rien et partit à sa suite en marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans paraître louche, sortant de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il poursuivit sa filature à distance, toujours un ou deux couloirs derrière. Sans surprise, il s'aperçut bien vite que Draco ne se dirigeait pas vers les cachots, mais vers la Salle sur Demande, dont la porte était encore en place quand il y arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, ne s'étant pas encore confondue avec le mur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et, son cœur battant la chamade, poussa l'un des lourds battants de chêne, pour se retrouver dans l'exact même petit salon du Manoir Malfoy que les autres fois. La seule différence était que Draco ne se trouvait pas assis dans le fauteuil, mais debout, contre le mur du fond. Celui, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de pester :

— Potter, merde ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Harry fit quelques pas en avant, observant craintivement le blond. Vu de près, il avait l'air fatigué, arborait des cernes prononcées sous des yeux rougis. Seuls ses cheveux étaient impeccables, comme d'habitude, coiffés en arrière avec seulement deux mèches qui retombaient savamment sur la partie droite de son front. Il avait également les joues un peu rosies, mais son visage n'exprimait que dédain.

— Je... je te dérange ? demanda Harry stupidement.

— Oui, tu me déranges, rétorqua Draco sèchement. Je ne t'ai pas invité à venir, que je sache. Eh ! interjecta-t-il vivement alors que le brun avait entamé l'esquisse du début d'un pas en arrière. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir non plus !

Harry resta sans voix. Voir Draco de si près lui avait fait un choc, et une bouffée d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à surmonter l'avait submergé à lui en couper le souffle et le manque cruel qui l'avait accompagné en permanence depuis qu'il avait pris l'antidote s'était rappelé à lui de la plus désagréable des manières. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles avait subies un Maléfice de Glace, si tant est qu'une telle chose existât, et les mots qu'il voulait articuler ne pouvaient franchir l'obstacle impénétrable de sa gorge nouée. Le blond attendit quelques secondes, les yeux plissés dans une grimace de calcul, puis finit par lâcher dans un souffle, la voix étrangement vacillante :

— Potter, espèce d'enfoiré... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit _maintenant_ que tu te pointes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry déglutit et réussit à forcer le passage pour ce qui ressemblait plus à un grognement rauque qu'à un vrai mot :

— Pa... pardon ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant presque un mois et demi ? _Un _ _mois et demi_, putain de merde ! aboya Draco, la voix stridant dans des aigus de plus en plus hystériques. Et la dernière fois tu m'as jeté comme une vieille merde, alors pourquoi t'es revenu ?

— Mais...

Le Serpentard se tut et lança au brun un regard assassin alors qu'Harry, avec l'impression de s'être pris une gifle, réussit à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour remettre les pieds sur terre et se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ces lèvres pâles et fines...

— De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

— Imbécile...

Sa voix se brisa et à la stupéfaction du brun, ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes vites essuyées. Il soupira longuement et s'assit dans son fauteuil, invitant tacitement Harry à en faire de même sur le sofa.

— Je voulais juste discuter, hésita Harry, à peine rasséréné par ce récent apaisement de la tension ambiante.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Draco d'un ton inquisiteur.

— Parce que je ne t'ai pas oublié ? tenta Harry après un instant de silence, comme s'il voulait demander si c'était là la chose que le blond voulait entendre.

— Après ton comportement de la dernière fois ? Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à le croire. On aurait dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien.

— C'était le cas !

Draco se tut et le regarda un moment, interdit. Son visage exprimait une lutte intérieure difficile, comme s'il hésitait à fondre en larmes ou à exploser de rage.

— J'ai... je suis là, non ? reprit Harry. Écoute, je... je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je sais que j'ai dû paraître assez bizarre...

— C'est le mot, oui.

Harry était décidé à lui expliquer l'histoire de la potion. Ce n'était pas une perspective qu'il avait envisagée avec enthousiasme, mais tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu'il y passe, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

— J'avais pris une potion qui... était censée me protéger de Voldemort...

— Ne prononce pas son nom !

— Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir des effets secondaires, et... c'est à cause de ça. En fait, ça m'a... coupé de mes émotions, en quelque sorte. Quand tu m'as... – il déglutit – quand tu m'as _quitté_, si je peux dire ça comme ça, j'ai été...

Il se tut. Repenser aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à absorber cette maudite potion qui l'avait mis à ce point en danger ravivait des sentiments qu'il aurait préféré laissé enfouis, de ce genre de sentiments qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment exprimer avec des mots, et il espérait que le silence y suffirait, quand il reprit peu après :

— Et je voulais pas... J'ai pris cette potion parce que je savais qu'elle allait m'aider à t'oublier, et... ça a marché. Parce que je croyais que tout était fini, tu comprends ? Mais quand après, j'ai pris l'antidote, j'ai compris que... qu'en fait je ne t'avais pas oublié du tout. Et... j'étais complètement perdu, j'ai essayé de te parler, depuis le début des vacances, mais à chaque fois tu me fuis, donc...

Il s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de Draco, alors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent gardé le regard résolument fixé sur ses chaussures. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais il finit par secouer la tête.

— Une potion qui empêche les émotions ? En un mois et demi, t'as pas trouvé de meilleure excuse ?

— Mais je ne mens pas ! Demande à Dumbledore !

— Pour rien au monde j'irai voir encore ce vieux fou.

— Mais... alors demande à Rogue, c'est lui qui l'a préparée.

Draco parut surpris d'entendre ce nom sortir dans la conversation. Harry savait que le blond était l'élève favori du Maître de Potions et comptait bien sur ce fait pour appuyer son propos. Il s'avérait que le graisseux chef de la Maison Serpentard était un argument de poids. Semblant soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose, il écarquilla les yeux.

— C'était _cette_ potion !? Il n'avait pas voulu me dire sur quoi il travaillait pendant que j'étais en retenue avec lui. Merlin, je ne compte plus les tonnes de racines, de scarabées et de machins qu'il m'a fait couper, piler, écraser, nettoyer... De quelle couleur elle était ?

— Quoi ? Euh... violette. Fiole en cristal.

— Alors, c'est pas une blague... Potter, espèce de tordu, t'as pris une potion pour m'oublier ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre Draco aussi rapidement et aussi facilement, mais il lui était sorti de l'esprit que le blond avait effectivement participé à son élaboration et qu'avec ses connaissances en Potions, avait certainement dû se faire une petite idée sur ses effets. Il semblait ne pas savoir exactement comment réagir à cette information et ne s'était pas départi de son air introspectif.

— Okay, va pour la potion, alors, dit-il incongrûment après quelques secondes. Donc je t'_avais_ fait de l'effet finalement. Et après ?

— Ben... c'était les vacances et, comme je te disais, j'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu t'enfuyais à chaque fois...

— Je ne m'enfuyais pas ! s'indigna Draco.

— Ou alors tu faisais très bien semblant.

— Et t'es resté avec ce sang-de-bourbe en permanence ! Je ne sais pas comment tu choisis tes amis, mais tu les choisis mal.

— Je choisis qui je veux ! Colin est très sympa et je me fiche de savoir si ses parents sont des sorciers depuis douze mille générations, des moldus ou des chèvres.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé son nom ! cracha Draco en faisant la grimace. Pitié, Potter, je fais déjà un effort pour _te_ fréquenter, alors n'en rajoute pas. Dans quel caniveau tu l'as trouvé, celui-là ? En plus, il transpire le pédé à des kilomètres, tu n'as pas... ?

— Non ! protesta Harry, choqué que Draco puisse faire ce genre d'allusions.

— T'as intérêt, siffla ce dernier avec un air suspicieux. Parce que jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, t'es à moi.

Un silence plombant tomba immédiatement, Harry se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, mais Draco semblait assumer ses paroles en soutenant fièrement son regard. Ça lui ressemblait tellement, de sortir ce genre de trucs aux moment les plus inattendus, comme une bombe, tout en faisant preuve de son arrogance coutumière. Cela désarmait complètement le Gryffondor, à qui son petit doigt disait que c'était là précisément l'effet recherché.

— Je ne t'_appartiens_ pas, Malfoy, balbutia-t-il après avoir retrouvé assez de ses esprits pour faire une phrase cohérente.

Draco se redressa fièrement dans son fauteuil, savourant sa victoire alors qu'il observait Harry détourner le regard, le rouge aux joues. Il croisa les jambes et sortit sa baguette, qu'il se mit à faire jouer entre ses doigts.

— Je t'ai attendu, tu sais, dit-il la voix moins assurée que ne le laisserait penser son attitude.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne m'enfuyais pas. Et je t'ai attendu. Longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, mais... je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi. Même après la dernière fois où tu m'as humilié comme si je valais pas mieux que du crottin d'hippogriffe. Et _moi_, j'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps-là, j'avais pas de putain de potion. Et... Merlin, t'as même pas été capable de voir à quel point tu m'obsèdes. Il faut tout le temps te mettre les choses sous le nez pour que tu les comprennes ?

La physionomie de Draco était radicalement changée. Il arborait à présent un visage grave et sérieux, et ses épaules étaient un peu retombées, bien qu'il continuât à tripoter sa baguette nerveusement. Harry retrouvait l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qui n'avait pas peur de dévoiler ses sentiments une fois qu'il avait laissé tomber son masque.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des raisons de s'excuser, mais tout de même trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à percer l'épaisse carapace du blond pour y faire allusion tout de suite.

— Excuses acceptées, fit celui-ci avec superbe. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'abaisse encore une fois à me jeter dans tes bras. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as obligé à faire ? Ça tu vas me le payer.

Harry se tortilla sur son sofa, mal à l'aise.

— Draco... comment j'aurais pu savoir ? C'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber en premier, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus... plus me voir.

— Tu étais censé me courir après, soupira celui-ci avec exaspération.

— Encore ? Mais ça veut dire quoi, à la fin ?

Draco haussa les épaules et, de façon inattendue, prit une petite mine gênée, les joues un peu plus roses.

— Rien du tout... bredouilla-t-il. Juste que je m'_attendais_ à ce que tu me coures après.

— Et j'étais censé faire ce que tu espérais que je fasse ? Mais c'est du délire !

— Oublie, ça, Potter. Oui, je me suis trompé, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais toi, derrière, t'étais pas non plus obligé de prendre de cette potion... Entre nous, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la plus grosse erreur.

— Alors ça c'est fort ! J'ai pris cette potion parce que _tu _m'as largué.

— Je ne t'ai pas largué ! Que je sache, on a jamais été ensemble. Et à cause de toi, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a cette discussion, et pas il y un mois. Tu me dois un mois, Potter.

— Je commence à te devoir un peu trop de choses, Malfoy, ça m'inquiète.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un moment. Le climat de fragile confiance qui avait réussi à s'établir entre eux était reparti aussi vite que le ton avait recommencé à monter. Il n'y avait qu'avec Draco qu'Harry pouvait traverser autant d'états émotionnel en si peu de temps, et même parfois simultanément. Le caractère erratique et mystérieux du blond dirigeait si souvent leurs conversations que c'en était presque un miracle qu'Harry parvînt à s'y retrouver. Mais ça aussi faisait partie des raisons qui faisaient qu'il aimait tant se trouver auprès de lui, c'était comme jouer au Quidditch au beau milieu d'un orage, à chercher un Vif d'Or dont on n'était même pas certain de l'existence. C'était un pari difficile, mais tellement gratifiant.

Draco soupira encore et se cala au fond de son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, en rangeant enfin sa baguette dans sa poche.

— Je t'ai observé, Harry, finit-il par dire. Tout ce dernier mois, je te voyais aller de plus en plus mal, tu ne mangeais presque plus. J'espérais un peu que c'était à cause de moi. J'ai même failli t'envoyer une lettre, tu sais, comme on faisait..., mais tu n'aurais jamais vérifié, donc... Par contre, avant, tu allais mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il parlait d'une voix neutre, le visage inexpressif et le regard vague, la tête un peu penchée de côté, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, mais Harry ne savait que trop que c'était là encore une attitude. Il fallait vraiment pousser Draco à bout pour qu'il veuille bien daigner du bout des lèvres livrer une miette de ses émotions. Ce qu'il comprit, c'est que le blond s'était inquiété, et il se détendit un peu.

— Mes cauchemars sont revenus, fit-il. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés avant.

— Ah oui ? demanda Draco, curieux sans vouloir le paraître.

— Toi.

— Moi ?

Harry rougit un peu avant de répondre.

— Parce que... parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, parce que je pensais que quelque chose était possible entre nous, parce qu'apprenais à te connaître et que j'adorais ce que je découvrais, parce que j'avais de l'espoir, parce que... j'étais heureux.

Sa gorge se noua encore, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cette fois-ci, c'était de toutes ces belles émotions qu'il était envahi à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, émotions qui lui firent amèrement comprendre que ça avait été une véritable folie de s'en être imposé la privation.

— Tu _étais _amoureux de moi ? demanda Draco l'air de rien, un sourcil levé.

Harry se ratatina et lui offrit un sourire touchant, alors qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je _suis_ amoureux de toi, hoqueta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Je le savais, répliqua Draco tout aussi bas, sur un ton moqueur qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher son trouble.

Et voilà. Une nouvelle fois, l'ambiance avait été complètement transformée, passant d'une tension sous-jacente à une pure connivence, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Le regard qu'ils s'échangeait maintenant était à la fois complice, timide, doux, bien qu'un peu mâtiné de provocation amusée du côté Serpentard. Harry n'arrivait plus à s'arracher à la contemplation de ces yeux d'un gris acier, très pâles, mais tellement expressifs. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait bien trop longtemps, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude, à l'idée que, comme la dernière fois, Draco jugerait que c'était allé trop loin. Mais il était captif, hypnotisé, bien que cette fois une table basse les séparât, et n'osait même plus cligner les yeux, par crainte de rompre cette magie rare et précieuse qui les liait en cet instant.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint tout de même à détourner le regard. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas trop. Peut-être lui restait-il finalement quelques unes de ses réticences, peut-être parce qu'il voulait conserver un semblant de lucidité, toujours est-il qu'il avait rompu le charme et les deux garçons se retrouvaient embarrassés.

— Hum, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Ah ? s'étonna Draco, toujours un peu troublé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je pensais te... te faire un cadeau. Voilà.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape un petit paquet de papier vert qui lui venait de sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Colin. Il était resté depuis au fond de sa malle dans son dortoir, mais l'avait récupéré alors qu'il comptait bien tenter sa chance aujourd'hui. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il le posa sur la table et le fit glisser en direction du fauteuil de Draco, qui l'attrapa d'un geste élégant en levant un sourcil étonné.

— Joyeux Noël, j'imagine que c'est de circonstance.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, il observait le paquet d'un air indéchiffrable. Il devait être habitué à tout le temps recevoir des cadeaux très beaux et très chers de sa famille, mais celui-là semblait revêtir une saveur particulière. C'était pourtant un petit paquet sans prétention, plus un sachet, vraiment, en papier vert, fermé avec une petite étiquette dorée décoré d'un ruban argenté. Harry l'avait choisi aux couleurs de Serpentard, pensant que cela ferait plaisir à Draco. Mais celui-ci paraissait mitigé.

— Je ne t'ai rien acheté, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

— C'est pas grave. Ouvre-le.

Avec des gestes sûrs, Draco ne déchira pas anarchiquement le papier comme n'importe qui le ferait de n'importe quel cadeau, mais défit l'attache avec précision, déplia la partie supérieure et en sortit, alors que le cœur d'Harry faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, un magnifique pendentif en pur argent, un petit dragon sculpté de profil, replié sur lui-même, dont l'oeil était une émeraude véritable qui luisait d'un vert profond et éclatant. Le blond le prit dans sa main, presque religieusement, pour l'observer de plus près.

— Il est superbe... souffla-t-il. Je... je...

La nervosité d'Harry atteignait des sommets. Comment faire plaisir en offrant quelque chose à quelqu'un qui avait déjà tout ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce bijou. C'était un cadeau à la fois simple et élégant, et le dragon rappelait évidemment son prénom. L'argent et l'émeraude représentaient les couleurs de Serpentard, une fois encore, et l'oeil vert les propres yeux d'Harry. Draco avait l'air sincèrement touché, et après l'avoir contemplé encore un long moment, il boucla la chaine autour de son cou et disposa le pendentif bien au centre de sa poitrine pâle, à l'échancrure de sa chemise dont il dut défaire un bouton supplémentaire, augmentant la température de la pièce, sembla-t-il à Harry, d'un ou deux degrés.

— Il te plait ? demanda celui-ci nerveusement.

— Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu mieux choisir. C'est... il est très beau.

— Il n'est pas le seul, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Draco releva la tête et croisa son regard, sa main droite tenant toujours le dragon comme pour achever de se convaincre de sa réalité. Il avait le visage parfaitement détendu, bien qu'aux yeux un peu inquiets, un visage qu'Harry n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir.

— Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il.

— Ah ? Mais tu m'as dit...

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'achète.

Pris au dépourvu, sans comprendre, il regarda Draco hésiter un moment, tendu dans son fauteuil, un bras cramponné à l'un des accoudoirs, l'autre dont la main tenait toujours le pendentif. Puis il se leva enfin, bien droit, rectifia les quelques plis de ses vêtements, et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa, à côté d'Harry, en ne cessant de le fixer d'un regard de crainte mêlée d'envie. Puis il tendit la main, paume vers le bas, et Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'il la lui mette sous le nez pour comprendre le message. En tremblant, sa respiration devenue difficile, il s'en saisit et goûta la chaleur électrisante de la peau pâle et satinée.

— Harry, commença Draco d'une voix qu'il réussit à rendre à la fois rauque et étrangement solennelle. Voudrais-tu devenir, à dater de ce jour – il déglutit – mon, euh... compagnon ?

— Draco, tu sais que...

— Dis-le.

— Oui. Oui, bien sûr !

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été catapulté au beau milieu d'une cérémonie de mariage ? La gravité et l'importance du ton l'avait surpris, mais il pensait comprendre pourquoi Draco mettait tant de décorum. Peut-être avait-il besoin de ce rituel bizarre pour pouvoir déterminer avec précision le moment où Ça commencerait, distinguer l'avant de l'après. Il poursuivit :

— M'aimeras-tu en toutes circonstances, malgré les épreuves qui nous attendent et les différences qui nous séparent ?

— Ou... Oui.

— Et enfin, me jures-tu fidélité et loyauté quelque soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre chemin ?

— Oui...

Draco se tut. Il dévorait le brun du regard, en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux glissaient sur celles du brun. De son pouce, il caressait vaguement le dos de la main d'Harry qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Celui-ci, gêné par le silence inconfortable qui menaçait, demanda pour le briser :

— C'était ton cadeau ?

— Non. C'était juste pour gagner du temps. T'occupes.

— Très romantique, ironisa Harry.

— Oh, tais-toi.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta en avant et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, qui pouvait sentir les poils de sa nuque se hérisser alors qu'il percevait sur sa peau le souffle chaud de sa respiration irrégulière. D'un coup, il fut comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne put plus bouger, ni penser. Finalement, Draco, de sa main libre, attrapa le menton d'Harry pour l'inviter doucement à franchir de lui-même la distance qui les séparait de leur convoitise réciproque.

Et quand leurs lèvres à peine se frôlèrent, se fut une véritable explosion de sensations, à tel point qu'Harry en perdit la raison. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle douceur fût possible dans cet univers. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que Draco et lui, dans leur petite bulle intime, séparée du reste du monde. Le Serpentard avait un goût qu'il découvrait avec délices, un goût de promesses. Ses lèvres soyeuses jouaient sur sa bouche, la caressant, l'explorant, la découvrant, pendant un temps qui leur parut durer une éternité.

Progressivement, leur baiser s'approfondit. La main libre de Draco quitta le menton d'Harry pour aller explorer le fouillis de ses cheveux, pressant sa tête contre la sienne. Ce dernier glissa son bras derrière la hanche du blond pour rapprocher tout son corps. De leurs lèvres entrouvertes sortirent deux langues qui se cherchèrent, se tournèrent autour un moment, avant de se trouver, de se découvrir. Harry n'avait plus de notion du temps, plus de notion d'espace, la seule chose qui comptait était ce baiser, la présence de Draco, sa chaleur, son amour. Ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle, il avait l'impression que tout s'était mélangé, tourbillonnait, alors que des vagues d'un plaisir nouveau et inexploré le submergeaient chaque fois que le blond capturait ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il se demandait avec exaltation s'il était possible de mourir de bonheur.

Il avait tellement attendu, il était tellement fou d'amour qu'il était prêt à tout pardonner, tout oublier. Leurs mains toujours jointes se délièrent pour leur permettre de les adjoindre à leur exploration mutuelle. Celle d'Harry visita les cheveux d'un blond fascinant qu'il adorait tant, celle de Draco se glissa autour des épaules du brun pour encore resserrer leur étreinte, si proche à présent que ce dernier pouvait sentir le dragon aux yeux d'émeraudes lui chatouiller sa propre peau. Il se sentit basculé contre le dossier alors que le blond prenait le contrôle, ses bras si étroitement serrés autour du corps du Gryffondor que celui-ci n'arrivait plus à déterminer ce qui lui coupait le souffle. Mais il s'en fichait. Pas besoin de respirer avec un tel baiser. Faites qu'il ne s'arrête jamais...

— Harry... murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

Celui-là ne put que gémir de frustration et sans attendre, captura à nouveau la bouche du Serpentard, qui ne put résister à la lui offrir à nouveau. Ses deux mains à présent jouaient dans les mèches blondes, s'en étonnaient de la finesse et de la délicatesse. Celles-ci étaient glissantes et insaisissables, mais d'une extraordinaire douceur quand il parvenait à en retenir une, tout à fait à l'image de Draco. En comparaison, les siens n'étaient qu'un fatras chaotique et broussailleux, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le blond qui prenait un plaisir évident à contribuer à leur désordre.

Depuis combien de temps s'embrassaient-ils ainsi ? Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir relâcher l'autre, comme si toute leur frustration accumulée, leurs peines, leurs colères et leurs espoirs trouvaient leur exutoire dans ce baiser éperdu, comme si après tout, ils avait finalement réussi à laisser de côté leurs différences et laisser libre cours à un amour qui les dépassait tous deux. On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu se fondre l'un en l'autre par leur lèvres soudées.

Harry s'abandonnait complètement. Ce feu d'artifice de sensations était si merveilleux, si intense que jamais il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête. Mais il ne put bientôt plus ignorer les exigences brutales de la physiologie humaine et il s'arracha de leur baiser à regret pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Draco s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, lui aussi profitant de cette interruption pour respirer à son tour. Et rouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry le fixer d'un regard caressant.

— Je t'aime, Draco, souffla-t-il d'une voix fragile.

— Je sais.

— Ça... ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

— À ton avis, Potter ?

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire en coin, même si ses yeux continuaient d'exprimer soulagement et adoration. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Encore troublé et confus, il ne put pas vraiment trouver de réponse. Draco l'avait déjà fait tellement tourner en bourrique.

— Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il. Je dirais que oui, mais...

Il reprit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne que celui-ci serra en retour, son sourire redevant symétrique et franc. Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de distance.

— Idiot, va. Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

— Hein ? C'était ça ? C'était... waw.

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné.

— "Waw" ? Quelle éloquence !

— C'est juste... rougit Harry, c'est juste dommage que je puisse pas l'emporter avec moi partout où je vais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond, une ombre fugace, vite partie, passant sur son visage. Je t'en offrirai plein d'autres.

— Ah oui ? Quand ça ?

— Pourquoi pas... maintenant...

Avec un air vorace, il captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry, qui se laissa complètement aller, tellement heureux qu'il en avait presque mal. Pendant un long moment encore, ils profitèrent de cette sensation magique qu'ils partageait, leurs mains retournant à leur mission d'exploration, cherchant, découvrant chaque recoin de leurs corps mais demeurant chastement au-dessus de la ceinture. Draco avait cette sorte de volonté de domination et de contrôle qui faisait que, plus le temps passait, plus il se retrouvait en hauteur, le buste fièrement redressé, et à présent agenouillé sur le sofa alors qu'Harry était resté assis. Mais celui-ci ne voyait strictement aucun inconvénient à se laisser dépasser de la sorte, d'autant que de sa position inférieure, il put délaisser les lèvres du blond pour explorer des siennes le cou gracile, la mâchoire fine, jusqu'au lobes des oreilles qu'il titilla de sa langue, récoltant des soupirs et gémissements qui l'envoyaient au paradis.

Peu à peu, la fièvre de la découverte fut remplacée par une confiance plus pérenne, peut-être moins enflammée, mais toujours aussi tendre. Finalement, ils cessèrent de se couvrir de baisers et se se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, la tête enfouie dans leurs cous, profitant, tout simplement, de leur présence et de leur chaleur mutuelle, se laissant le loisir de laisser vagabonder leurs imaginations à propos d'un avenir qui ne leur avait jamais paru aussi désirable.

— Oui. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble, chuchota finalement Draco.

À son grand étonnement, Harry réussit à trouver encore un peu de place dans son cœur pour y accueillir la joie soudaine d'une telle déclaration. Il resserra encore un peu leur étreinte.

— Tu ne me quitteras plus ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

— Non. Tu ne prendras plus de potion saugrenue ?

— Non. Tu ne me feras plus la gueule chaque fois qu'on se reverra ?

— Non. Tu ne me feras plus attendre aussi longtemps ?

— Non. Tu ne m'insulteras plus dans les couloirs ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry sentit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour au creux de son cou. Le brun relâcha infinitésimalement son accolade, attendant la réponse. Il était parfaitement conscient que, jamais, au grand jamais ils ne pourraient un jour s'afficher en public. Même témoigner d'une certaine amitié, ou civilité, ou même faire preuve d'une plus grande indifférence soulèverait des questions, en plus d'être dangereux pour Draco.

— Je ne sais pas, finit par dire celui-ci. Il va falloir continuer à faire semblant. Comme avant, pour...

— On ne pourrait pas trouver une solution ? pressa Harry. Au moins pour ne plus s'insulter ? À chaque fois, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Draco s'éloigna et, les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, se recomposa une attitude digne. Ils échangèrent un regard grave.

— Je suis un excellent acteur. C'est comme ça que je parviens à conserver le respect qui m'est dû. Tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur le dragon, en attendant que ça passe. C'est... un cadeau fabuleux... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire mieux.

— Je te le demande pas, fit Harry en souriant. Tu me l'as déjà rendu au centuple. Il te va très bien. Mais... on ne va pas te poser des questions gênantes ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et son regard se porta sur le pendentif avant de revenir sur Harry.

— J'ai le droit de m'acheter un bijou pour Noël, non ? Je trouve qu'il met en valeur mes yeux. Et il est au couleurs de Serpentard. T'inquiète pas.

— Bon, soupira le brun, heureux et soulagé. Et... comment on va faire pour... se retrouver ?

— On a déjà un endroit, c'est pas mal. Ensuite... on trouvera bien une solution. Peut-être une paire de parchemins communicants ? Un sortilège Protéiforme sur un objet quelconque... je sais pas encore, j'y réfléchirai. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de m'éclipser tous les dimanches après-midi, plus personne ne me pose de questions. Ça t'irait ?

— Pas plus souvent ? demanda Harry d'une voix serrée.

— Il faudra voir. Pott... Harry, est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce à quoi on s'engage là ? demanda Draco, l'air soucieux. On sera obligé de se cacher, de se voir en secret, on ne pourra jamais en parler et il faudra à tout prix que personne ne sache ou ne se doute de quoique ce soit ! C'est absolument vital ! insista-t-il.

— Je sais, je sais, Draco ! J'ai... j'ai appris certaines choses, depuis. Je sais ce que c'est, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond haussa les sourcils de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que t'a appris ?

— Euh...

C'était encore un vaste sujet. En fait, il avait eu l'intention d'en parler à Draco depuis longtemps déjà, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

— C'est Hermione qui avait fait quelques recherches pour moi, concéda-t-il. Et elle a été... efficace.

— Tu laisses une sang-de-bourbe se taper tout le boulot pour toi ?

— Draco, n'insulte pas mes amis !

Celui-ci se renfrogna.

— Hmpf. D'accord, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort. Juste parce que c'est toi. Et qu'est-ce qu'a découvert Granger, alors ?

— Et bien... les... les gens comme nous...

— Les grillons ? proposa Draco. Les homos ? Les gays, les pédés, les tantouzes, les tapettes ? Il faut appeler un chat un chat, Potter. Harry.

Celui-ci rougit un peu. Oui, il avait encore un peu de mal à s'attribuer à lui-même ce genre de désignations, alors que, curieusement, Draco, lui, semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec ça, même s'il avait listé les termes, certains franchement injurieux, avec une amertume mal dissimulée.

— Voilà, les... les grillons, sont... enfin, risquent l'internement à vie. Avant c'était Azkaban, maintenant c'est Ste Mangouste, mais...

— Oui, je sais, le coupa le blond.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu étais le seul à t'être renseigné ? Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on risque. Raison de plus pour rester cachés. Déjà que tu l'as dit à Granger, je trouve ça un peu trop.

— Hermione est née-moldue ! Les moldus sont plus tolérants là-dessus, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ça ne la dérange pas du tout, et je sais qu'elle ne dira rien à personne. Mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, tu comprends ? Je peux pas tout garder au fond de moi, comme tu le fais, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai commencé à t'écrire ces lettres ? Et je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente pour nous...

— Ne t'avise pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit !

— Elle... elle...

Harry baissa la tête et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'en passer par là, pourtant il savait qu'il le faudrait bien tôt ou tard. Résigné à essuyer les foudres du Serpentard, il avoua d'une toute petite voix mâtinée d'amertume :

— Elle le sait déjà.

— Quoi !?

Draco se redressa vivement, l'air paniqué.

— Mais t'es complètement taré, Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Va raconter à tout le monde que t'aimes les hommes si ça t'amuse, mais _moi _! J'ai jamais rien demandé, moi, je ne veux _pas_ qu'on soit au courant ! Et encore moins une... une sang-de-bourbe, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Sa colère était contagieuse et Harry commençait à se sentir à son tour légèrement irrité.

— Elle l'a deviné, j'y peux rien, moi ! Putain, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et elle aurait de toute façon fini par le savoir, tu crois quoi ? Et arrête de l'insulter ! C'est elle qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair dans tout ce bordel, elle a jamais cessé de me soutenir et c'est grâce à elle si je suis ici, maintenant ! Oui, je lui ai tout dit, pour toi et moi, les lettres, ton livre. Parce que c'est mon _amie_, tu ne sais peut-être pas bien ce que c'est ?

— Je t'emmerde, Potter.

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas, l'air terrifié, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux qu'Harry avait si amoureusement décoiffé quelques temps auparavant.

— Putain, j'y crois pas souffla-t-il.

— Draco...

Celui-ci se retourna vivement et vie Harry qui le regardait d'un air implorant. Finalement, au terme d'une lutte intérieure qui dût lui être douloureuse, il céda et baissa les bras.

— Bon, d'accord, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Cette fille est de toute façon beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

— Draco, ne va pas te venger sur elle ! avertit Harry.

— Je ne lui ferai rien, à ta sang-de... à Granger. Tu serais capable de m'en vouloir. Viens, ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire, le regard sévère.

— Quoi ?

— Viens ! répéta-t-il.

Harry obéit, peu certain de ce à quoi s'attendre. Mais il se leva et fit en hésitant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Draco. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

— Je dois être devenu complètement fou, fit-il mi-amusé, mi-amer. Tu vois les concessions que tu m'obliges à faire ? Je veux lui parler.

— Quoi ?

— Granger. Je veux lui parler, répéta Draco. Dès qu'elle reviendra, je veux que tu nous arrange un rendez-vous tous les trois. Mais pas ici...

Il s'arrêta, interdit. Harry était stupéfait. Encore une fois, il pensait que ses oreilles l'avaient trompé.

— Elle est au courant, pour cet endroit ?

— Non, répondit vivement Harry. Je ne lui ai pas _tout _dit, non plus.

Le blond se rasséréna.

— Parfait. Tu trouveras un autre endroit, où tu veux.

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— Je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait, précisément. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle va faire maintenant qu'on est, euh... officiellement ensemble. Je veux savoir aussi ce qu'elle en pense, et je veux savoir si je peux lui faire confiance. Granger ou pas Granger, même moi je suis capable de voir les avantages que ça représente d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence. C'est une couverture, tu comprends ? Tu peux par exemple dire que tu sors avec elle et...

— Je ne dirai pas ça ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre tout le monde que je ne sortais _pas_ avec elle, alors je vais pas me mettre à faire semblant.

— Même moi, j'avais failli y croire, ironisa Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Harry, à son tour, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Peut-être pour lui prouver que c'était bel et bien à lui que son cœur appartenait et à personne d'autre. Le blond l'accepta avec fierté. Celui-ci avec un geste de la main, lui proposa de se rassoir, et le brun accepta. Ils regagnèrent le sofa main dans la main.

— On va avoir du boulot, avant de réussir à se comprendre, dit Draco. Je me dis aussi que si je rencontre tes amis, je te connaîtrai mieux _toi_.

Harry lui sourit.

— J'imagine que l'inverse ne sera pas possible, dit-il, sachant que la réponse serait négative et, en fin de compte, plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à rencontrer d'autres Serpentards.

— Aucune chance, confirma Draco. Tu es prêt à écouter une très longue histoire ?

— Euh... hésita Harry, pris au dépourvu. Oui, j'imagine.

Draco se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement sur le front, entre deux mèches folles d'un cheveu noir de jais, juste à côté de sa cicatrice.

— Je vais te raconter, commença-t-il...

oOoOoOo

* pas d'offense, hein ;-)

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Quelques petits mots avant de vous laisser :

Déjà, je franchis deux barres symboliques, celle des 100000 mots, et celle des 100 reviews, et ça, c'est grâce à vous, merci merci ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette histoire puisse avoir un tel succès, je vous remercie de la suivre avec autant d'assiduité et de m'envoyer vos questions et commentaires qui font que je m'améliore peu à peu. Je prends bonne note de tout ce que vous me dites, donc n'hésitez pas, cette fic est aussi la vôtre !

Également, ce chapitre clôt la fin du "premier cycle", en effet, j'envisage de structurer cette histoire en plusieurs parties, trois pour être exact, chacun de ces parties contenant trois "cycles", donc vous avez encore de beaux jours devant vous ! En revanche, je vais prendre le temps de peaufiner un peu le synopsis de ce second cycle, le découper en chapitres, revenir sur ce premier cycle pour corriger faute, incohérence et étoffer certains passages un peu faibles, etc... donc je suis vraiment désolé, mais le chapitre suivant mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver (comptez deux semaines, à vue de nez).

Aux reviewers anonymes, n'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte, c'est gratuit, c'est facile, et vous pourrez marquer des fics, des auteurs, être alertés des nouvelles sorties, etc... même côté lecteur, avoir un compte ffnet est intéressant, puisque je préfère ne pas faire de RaR dans le corps des chapitres.

À A. Lyn, par contre, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ^^ Oui, la potion a un rôle un peu minimal mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Si les Ruches existent encore ? Hin hin *sourire mystérieux*. C'est fort possible qu'il rencontre des grillons et cigales en dehors de Pouldard, oui. Et s'ils auront un rôle important dans la guerre ? Non, désolé ^^ Mais tout cela n'est pas pour autant mort et enterré. Merci pour ta review !

Merci aussi à Kisis, Babou et Miruru. Et merci à toutes (et à tous ?) d'avoir lu.  
Oswald


	15. La Chose dans le Manoir

Préambule : J'attaque donc le deuxième cycle de cette fic, un peu plus tôt que prévu, et j'en ai également profité pour corriger notamment l'orthographe, mais aussi les petites incohérences des précédents chapitres. La Salle sur Demande retrouve donc son emplacement au septième étage, je mets une majuscule à Mangemort et j'écris désormais Malfoy à l'anglaise. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**La Chose dans le Manoir  
**

oOoOoOo

Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il était en sueur et ses draps collaient à sa peau d'une très désagréable manière. La pièce, encore plongée dans l'obscurité de cette nuit d'un mois de Juillet finissant n'était éclairée que d'un faible rayon de lune qui filtrait dans l'interstice entre les rideaux, formant un rai de lumière entre la fenêtre et le lit, jusqu'au visage du jeune homme, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. On aurait dit un fantôme. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer un moment aux ténèbres. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense, riche, luxueuse. La pièce maitresse du mobilier, occupant le milieu, juste en face de la fenêtre, était l'imposant lit à baldaquin, aux lourdes tentures d'un vert émeraude brodées de fil d'argent qui formaient des motifs quasiment abstraits, tout en courbes et arabesques compliquées, noués de cordelettes d'or à leurs extrémités. Dans un coin, un grand bureau d'ébène était recouvert de livres, de parchemins, de plumes, faisant face à une grande bibliothèque regorgeant d'ouvrages que Draco n'avait jamais ouverts. Sur sa droite, une porte menait au couloir de l'aile Est, et de l'autre côté, une autre donnait accès à sa salle de bain privée. Les murs était lambrissés, le parquet était ciré, les deux tables de chevets étaient marquetées, l'une représentait un serpent, l'autre un dragon.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était rentré au Manoir Malefoy, et il avait pensé que la Chose qui s'était mis à le poursuivre à la fin de sa quatrième année le laisserait tranquille, mais il avait espéré en vain. À présent, non contente de hanter ses jours, elle s'insinuait même dans ses rêves. Le jeune homme soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, au sortir de rêves qui sans être des cauchemars, le remplissaient d'effroi. C'était la Chose. La Chose qui n'avait pas de nom, qui n'avait pas de visage, terrifiante, inconnue.

Il frissonna. Cela avait commencé aux alentours d'Avril, ou de Mars peut-être, de cette année. La Chose s'était déjà manifestée sous plusieurs formes, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, rejetant la faute sur la fatigue, sur le travail, sur la nourriture, ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Après tout, il était un adolescent, il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il verrait l'effet de ses hormones échapper à son contrôle. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il en aurait même ri.

Mais la Chose ne l'avait plus quitté dès lors, le tourmentant chaque jour un peu plus, avec une constance terrifiante. Draco savait ce qui le poursuivait exactement, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était refusé à donner un nom, à lui donner le visage qu'elle réclamait douloureusement. C'était comme si une âme étrangère s'était insinuée en lui et y avait élu domicile et plus il faisait des efforts pour la contenir, plus elle se manifestait à lui avec violence et évidence. Plus il luttait, plus elle distillait en lui ses émotions détestables. Plus il la refoulait, plus elle se débattait.

Mais il ne voulait pas laisser la Chose le gagner. Et aux grands maux les grands remèdes, quoiqu'il puisse faire contre Elle, il le ferait. Il ne la laisserait pas lui prendre ce qu'il lui restait de vie.

— Et merde ! siffla-t-il alors que, soulevant ses draps, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient souillés.

Il prit sa baguette et murmura :

— _Tergeo_.

Aussitôt, l'objet de sa honte disparut pour restaurer aux draps de soie leur immaculé d'origine. Il y avait peu de choses pour lesquelles il remerciait réellement son père mais celle-ci en faisait partie : quelques pièces du Manoir, sa chambre, la petite bibliothèque et la salle de Travail étaient protégées d'un sortilège qui bloquait la Trace, ce mécanisme qui permettait à ces crapauds vicieux du Ministère de détecter l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans. Un sortilège hautement illégal, bien sûr, mais personne n'imposait sa loi aux Malfoy, pas même le Ministère. Aussi, à son entrée à Poudlard, Lucius avait enchanté d'abord la salle de Travail pour permettre à Draco de continuer à s'exercer pendant les vacances, puis plus tard la petite bibliothèque, et encore plus tard, sa chambre. Si son père savait en cet instant de quelle manière il profitait de cette liberté, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves... salissants. Et, bien évidemment, la Chose s'assurait qu'à son réveil, il s'en souvînt parfaitement. De toutes les images, de toutes les sensations, de toutes ces pensées qui envahissaient alors son esprit. Il avait honte. Un honte terrible, cuisante, tellement intense qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Il se sentait humilié, souillé, sali. Il avait l'impression que son propre corps le trahissait, échappait à son contrôle, comme s'il n'était plus que le spectateur impuissant de ce qui se passait aux tréfonds de son être. Il voulait s'arracher à sa propre peau, se libérer de cette prison de chair qui l'oppressait, il se détestait, il se répugnait. Il haïssait ce corps qui se laissait envahir par la Chose, il se sentait déchiré entre d'un côté sa Raison qui voulait lutter, qui se battrait bec et ongles, et son Moi profond qui lui, accueillait la Chose les bras grand ouverts, avec plaisir, faisait copain-copain.

Il éclata brusquement en sanglots, laissant libre cours à la détresse qui le submergeait, à sa haine de lui-même, à sa terreur. Il voulait faire mal à ce corps qui osait lui imposer de telles sensations, il voulait l'abîmer, il voulait le détruire. Dans un accès de fureur, il se griffa le visage jusqu'au sang, ignorant la douleur aiguë qui le saisit. Il n'y avait que la vengeance qui comptait, se faire mal, s'imposer le châtiment le plus cruel pour se punir d'oser laisser la Chose l'envahir. Il recommença, encore, et encore, approfondissant les plaies jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

Pleurant de douleur et de rage, il se traîna hors de son lit jusqu'à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Du sang coulait des larges sillons rougeoyants qui creusaient sa peau pâle. Il avait l'air d'une véritable épave. Il se donnait envie de vomir.

— Regarde-toi, lui dit son reflet d'un ton réprobateur. Pourquoi t'imposer ça ?

Draco lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre, et commença à drainer le sang et à refermer les plaies pour se recomposer un visage humain. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin, et même une fois complètement guéri, il lui restait des traces, huit grandes marques verticales sur ses joues, un peu plus roses et très visibles sur sa peau de porcelaine. Heureusement, rien qu'une Potion de Teint ne pourrait masquer.

— Tu vas finir par te tuer, à force, continua le reflet sans en démordre.

— Ça, c'est une idée, rétorqua Draco, amer.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Cela devenait de plus en plus régulier. D'abord le rêve, le réveil en sursaut, la prise de conscience brutale et cette volonté d'auto-destruction qui suivait. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Peut-être devrait-il se résoudre à prendre de la Potion de Sommeil. Avec de la griffe de coq, très efficace pour ne se souvenir de rien. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce ne serait que se voiler la face. Ses rêves étaient une chose, mais il y avait tout le reste... Si seulement il y avait une solution, si seulement il y avait une potion, ou un sort quelconque, qui permettrait de le débarrasser de la Chose à jamais. Mais non, il n'y avait rien de tel. Enfin... si. Il y avait bien _une_ solution, mais Draco préférait éviter d'y penser avant d'y être absolument contraint. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était rendormi.

oOoOoOo

— Draco, tout va bien ? Je te sens ailleurs...

— Je vais bien, Mère, répondit celui-ci en levant la tête de son assiette.

Les petits-déjeuners étaient les plus difficiles après ce genre de nuits. Draco avait mal dormi, il était encore énervé, paniqué et honteux, et se comporter normalement lui était beaucoup plus difficile, et pire encore, les images de ses rêves ne l'avaient pas encore tout à fait quitté. Malgré lui, elle revenait à sa conscience comme des flashs, avec leur cortège de sensations, et il devait déployer des efforts presque surhumains pour que cela ne se vît pas.

Narcissa s'assit face à lui et lui lança un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-inquiet. C'était une belle femme, mais depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, ses traits s'étaient un peu affaissés.

— Draco, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

— Tout va bien ! la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il piqua rageusement de sa fourchette un macaron au chocolat.

— Je déteste être enfermé ici ! Père avait promis qu'on irait en Bulgarie cet été.

Narcissa se raidit.

— Tu sais que ton père est...

— Oui, il est _occupé_, je sais...

La famille Malfoy n'ignorait évidemment pas le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fin juin, Lucius avait senti la marque sur son bras le brûler, la même marque qui depuis presque un an devenait de plus en plus nette, et il avait immédiatement su ce que cela signifiait. Sous le regard terrifié de Narcissa, il avait alors transplané et à son retour, lui avait annoncé que son Maître était en vie, et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, qu'il avait failli tuer Harry Potter, mais que, malheureusement, celui-ci s'était encore enfui, à la faveur d'une anomalie magique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Au retour de Draco, il avait tenu un Conseil de Famille pour faire en faire le récit détaillé, avertir qu'il devrait désormais se tenir en permanence à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que, par conséquent, leurs vacances devraient être annulées.

Lucius n'avait rien laissé transparaître de ses sentiments. Il ne s'était montré ni réticent, ni enthousiaste à l'idée que son Maître revînt. Il avait juste raconté ce qu'il avait vu, avec objectivité, froid et raison, avant d'exposer la liste de ce qui devrait changer désormais. Depuis, Narcissa n'était plus la même. Seule avec son fils, elle ne cachait plus son inquiétude. Avec son mari, en revanche, qu'elle voyait de moins en moins, elle gardait l'attitude fière et digne qui convenait à une dame de son rang.

Quant à Draco, il avait été positivement terrorisé. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait, il n'était pas dupe, mais l'apprendre de la bouche même de son père l'avait empli d'un effroi sans nom, qu'il avait caché sous un feint accès de colère, comme si la seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir qu'il ne quitterait pas le Manoir Malfoy de tout l'été. En réalité, il s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas la Bulgarie, et les Bulgares étaient des gens rustres, et la nourriture y était détestable. Mais au moins, cela aurait pu lui permettre de se dévier l'esprit de la Chose. À présent, enfermé comme un serpent en cage, ses moyens de lutter étaient amoindris. Et il n'avait pu que se résigner à attendre son retour à Poudlard, en se défoulant sur leur nouvel Elfe de Maison pour passer le temps.

Bien sûr, il ne restait pas seul pour autant. Régulièrement, on venait leur rendre visite. Des Mangemorts pour la plupart, contraints eux aussi d'annuler leurs vacances. Les Nott, Les Crabbe et les Goyle, le plus souvent, mais aussi parfois des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère avec qui Lucius s'efforçait de maintenir de bonnes relations afin de conserver son influence, et à deux reprises, le Ministre en personne. Draco détestait Fudge. C'était un homme faible et influençable à qui le pouvoir était monté à la tête, et qui se croyait désormais faire partie des Grands de ce monde. C'était pitoyable. Ce n'était même pas un sang-pur. Le pouvoir, pensait Draco, ne devrait être qu'entre les mains de personnes préparées à l'assumer, et Fudge n'était pas de ceux-là. Les Malfoy, en revanche... Il voyait assez bien son père Ministre. Lui au moins prendrait des décisions sensées, comme interdire aux sang-de-bourbe de pratiquer la magie, pour commencer.

— Si tu veux, lui demanda Narcissa, l'arrachant à sa rêverie, on peut passer à Londres cet après-midi. Ton père risque de rentrer tard, on aura toute la journée, ajouta-t-elle avec un semblant d'enthousiasme.

— J'aimerais beaucoup, Mère, acquiesça solennellement Draco. Je vous remercie.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter le Manoir, mais il se disait que changer d'air lui ferait du bien. Et il avait besoin de nouvelles robes, et de quelques livres. Peut-être pourrait-il même échapper à la surveillance de sa Mère pour se glisser côté moldu. Non pas qu'il aimait les moldus, évidemment, mais être anonyme, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui faisait parfois du bien. C'était à cause de cet Harry Potter de malheur et de sa trop grande bouche. Celui, sitôt rentré de sa petite mésaventure avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était empressé de balancer le nom de tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait reconnu. Dont son père. Et même si Fudge leur avait assuré qu'il ferait tout pour réhabiliter le nom des Malfoy, le mal était fait, et à chacune de ses apparitions en public, il recueillait immanquablement des dizaines de regards soupçonneux qui lui donnaient des envie de meurtre. Même sa mère, malgré toute sa dignité, était plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire. Alors que Lucius avait tant fait, tant donné, pendant ces dernières quatorze années pour redonner à son nom sa respectabilité d'antan et commençait à y parvenir que tout s'écroulait à nouveau. À cause de ce satané Potter. Et il fallait à Draco toute l'abnégation que son sang pur pouvait lui offrir pour ne pas hurler de rage chaque fois qu'il y pensait. On ne salissait pas impunément le nom des Malfoy, encore moins quand on était un sale sang-mêlé, un stupide Gryffondor, un ami des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe et qu'on avait une aussi belle gueule.

« Non, je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! » se gifla-t-il mentalement en se pinçant la cuisse pour se punir. Pitié, faites que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupe rapidement de ce Potter, qu'on en finisse... Il cacha son trouble sous un sourire mécanique, salua Narcissa avec respect, et après un dernier coup de pied à l'Elfe qui venait débarrasser la table, remonta dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Draco n'aimait pas le Londres moldu. Ça puait, ça faisait du bruit, et de grands nombres de ces créatures allaient et venaient vers leurs petites vies minables et insipides. Mais il aimait s'y trouver, il aimait se sentir au-dessus toute cette masse grouillante, il aimait se rendre compte, par lui-même, avec ses propres yeux, à quel point les sorciers étaient supérieurs à ces êtres incapables de réaliser le moindre petit sortilège, obligés de compenser leur nature faible et imparfaite par cette aberration saugrenue et primitive qu'ils appelaient "technologie", cela rassurait sa dignité de sang-pur. Mais surtout, il aimait savoir qu'ici, personne ne connaissait son nom, personne ne savait qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc que personne ne pouvait accuser sa famille d'être des Mangemorts.

C'était à Fleury & Bott qu'il était parvenu à se glisser sans se faire voir hors du magasin et du regard de Narcissa. Il avait prévu le coup en mettant quelques vêtements moldus sous sa robe de sorcier, et maintenant, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un pull, il était sorti du Chaudron Baveur dans l'idée d'aller faire quelques pas avant de revenir Chemin de Traverse et de sortir une excuse quelconque à sa mère rapport à sa disparition. De toute façon, il n'envisageait pas rester de ce côté-là plus de dix minutes, un quart d'heure, maximum. C'était un défi, également. Sa famille n'avait jamais voulu se mêler aux moldus, et elle avait bien raison, mais il venait un temps dans une vie où l'on avait envie de dépasser les limites qui nous étaient imposées, et ce temps était venu pour Draco. Il avait quinze ans, après tout.

Il regardait les boutiques sur le trottoir, ne s'intéressant qu'à celles dont il était familier : les librairies et les magasins de vêtements. Le reste était bien trop exotique. Les vêtements moldus étaient affreux, Draco les imaginait peu confortables, et surtout c'était laid ! Une robe de sorcier, une jolie cape, ça avait autrement plus de classe, autrement plus de prestance que ces... – il s'approcha pour lire l'étiquette – costumes Gucci. Ce devait être certainement pour les pauvres, s'il en croyait la coupe et le tissu. De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien à la monnaie moldue. Ça valait combien, en galions, trois mille livres ? Pas plus d'un ou deux, vu l'horreur...

Avec une moue de dégoût il poursuivit sa route. La boutique suivante était une libraire. Mécaniquement, il se posa devant la vitrine, les bras croisés, quand son cœur fit un triple bond dans sa poitrine. Il y avait là, qui traînait innocemment parmi les autre ouvrages comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle au monde, entre les recettes de cuisine et les romans à l'eau de rose, un livre à la couverture bleue, sobre, intitulé.._. _

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur une fraction de seconde et il devint livide, avant de retrouver ses esprits et de réussir à se recomposer un visage indifférent. Il savait ce que voulaient dire ces mots, il ne savait pas très bien d'où ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il les connaissait... Il aurait voulu fuir, fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible, mais son corps, ce traître, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec cette même sensation de déchirement que cette nuit, et contre toute sa volonté, au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il se vit pousser la porte de la boutique dans un tintement de clochette qui sonna le glas de sa bienheureuse ignorance. Une jeune fille, les bras chargés de livres, apparut soudain devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour, mon garçon, je peux t'aider ?

— Euh...

Cela n'arrivait jamais à Draco Malfoy de perdre ses moyens. Jamais. Et en face d'une moldue, encore ! Il se détesta plus que jamais, il détesta la Chose plus que jamais de le mettre dans une telle situation. Il était au pied du mur, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui, Draco, aurait voulu s'enfuir, retrouver le Chemin de Traverse, sa mère, son monde, mais la Chose, elle, voulait en savoir plus, la Chose le torturait de l'intérieur pour qu'il demande à voir _ce_ livre. La Chose triomphait, la Chose jubilait, la Chose venait de se trouver un nom.

— Petit ? insista la vendeuse en haussant les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas _petit _! explosa Draco. Et je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Il s'était rattrapé in extremis et la colère, sa vieille amie, venait encore de le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Il lança un regard assassin à la jeune fille, espérant pouvoir sortir sa baguette et lui lancer l'un ou l'autre maléfice bien senti, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas au Manoir et faire de la magie ici pouvait lui valoir quelques ennuis. Rien de bien grave quand on appelait le Ministre lui-même par son prénom, mais sa mère en aurait fait une rupture d'anévrisme, si elle savait qu'il s'était baladé côté moldu.

La libraire sursauta et lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à sa tâche, non sans dire, un peu sèchement et certainement poussée par sa seule conscience professionnelle :

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Draco renifla de mépris et s'approcha des rayonnages à côté de la vitrine, faisant mine de les parcourir, tout en continuant de surveiller la moldue du coin des yeux. Une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, occupée à ranger les livres qu'elle portait à leur emplacement, il s'empara d'un geste expert de celui que la Chose convoitait et le mit dans son sac à bandoulière, qui contenait déjà sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette. Quelques secondes après, il était sorti et, malade d'avoir cédé à sa pulsion abjecte, reprenait la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il s'en voulait terriblement, et se disait que la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant, serait de détruire l'objet de son larcin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait volé ce livre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin... il avait bien une idée, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la Chose était étrangère à lui, elle n'était _pas_ lui. Et parfois, sa volonté était trop faible pour résister à celle de la Chose. Comme cette fois. En réalité, il avait soif de savoir. De savoir par quel prodige, par quel extraordinaire pouvait se trouver un ouvrage tel que celui-ci, posé innocemment au milieu des autres, comment était-ce même possible chez les _moldus_, pourtant des êtres arriérés et inférieurs, alors que son équivalent chez les sorciers aurait causé la fermeture de la boutique et l'arrestation de son propriétaire, sans compter l'opprobre publique qui s'en serait suivie, le tollé, le scandale, vite étouffé par le tabou.

Mais il ne le détruisit pas. Au contraire, malgré lui, il le _lut_. Tous les soirs, même, à la faveur de la nuit et de la lueur de sa baguette, il en dévorait les chapitres, sans en comprendre un mot sur deux, évidemment, puisqu'il était rédigé en moldu, mais ce qu'il en comprit fut assez pour détruire son monde, faire vaciller ses convictions et ébranler ses certitudes comme le plus violents des ouragans. Et pire que tout, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus à présent reculer, il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il se savait condamné. Condamné à ce que la Chose l'accompagne, toute sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il referma le livre et contempla sa couverture de longues minutes. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour un livre moldu puisse à ce point changé sa vie. On le lui aurait dit qu'il aurait éclaté de rire au nez du farceur juste avant de lui jeter un sort particulièrement désagréable. Mais c'était un fait. Un simple livre, mal écrit, en plus, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa situation. Avec un hurlement de rage, il l'envoya faire un vol plané à travers toute sa chambre et prit sa baguette avant de cracher un sortilège de Destruction. _Vivre son homosexualité_ se volatilisa dans un bruissement de papier déchiré.

Il se sentait vidé. Comme si tout ce en quoi on lui avait appris à croire toute ces années menaçait de sombrer sous ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco détestait, c'était l'incertitude. Lui, un sorcier de sang-pur, héritier d'une famille dont la généalogie connue remontait à presque deux mille quatre cent ans, à qui on avait inculqué la supériorité de son rang, le mépris des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, se retrouvait lui-même à faire partie de ceux qu'on lui avait appris à haïr. Les gens différents, les anormaux, les inférieurs. Par ce que la Chose voulait faire de lui, il se retrouvait traître à son sang, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un pathétique Weasley.

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent des sanglots de détresse. Il était redevenu ce petit garçon qui avait peur du noir mais n'osait pas demander à ses parents de le consoler parce que cela aurait été indigne de lui. Quels choix lui restaient-ils ? Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer. C'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire ces derniers mois et il avait pu constater le désastre. Alors il fallait l'accepter. Accepter que la Chose l'accompagne toute sa vie, le tourmentant jusqu'à sa mort.

La mort, bien sûr. C'était une solution facile, une solution de lâche. Mais s'il y avait bien une façon dont Draco ne s'était jamais défini, c'était courageux. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il vivrait toute sa vie avec cette même souffrance qui en quelques mois, l'avait rendu fou. Mourir... ce n'était pas là une fin digne pour un héritier Malfoy, mais sa mère était encore en mesure de faire des enfants, et son père encore vigoureux. La famille ne mourrait pas avec lui, au moins le nom des Malfoy avait une chance de perdurer. Et de toute façon, même s'il était resté en vie, la Chose était une raison bien plus que suffisante pour le déshériter, le renier. Le résultat aurait été le même, un nouvel héritier aurait été conçu, un rôle dont Draco ne pourrait plus se targuer à présent.

Comme un automate, l'esprit complètement mort, il se leva et gagna sa salle de bain où les torches s'allumèrent à son entrée, révélant la petite pièce toute de marbre recouvert. Il avait pris sa baguette avec lui. Se plantant devant le miroir, il regarda son reflet, qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme aux traits tirés, les yeux bouffis et les joues roses, sous des sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne en travers de son front. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Mais c'était déjà tout réfléchi. Vivre avec cette souffrance lui serait insupportable. Il était un sang-pur, par Merlin ! Et un Malfoy par dessus le marché, il était la définition même de la perfection. La Chose lui avait tout retiré. En un sens, la Chose l'avait déjà tué. Alors quelle était dès lors la signification de son existence ? Il pointa sa baguette vers son reflet.

— Draco ? s'inquiéta celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Draco ?

— _Avada..._

— Draco ? Draco, non !

— _Kedavra !_

Un éclair de lumière verte aveuglant sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, frappa le miroir, et vint rebondir sur lui en plein cœur. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa alors que le sort l'atteignait. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était comme si des milliers de poignards chauffés à blanc transperçaient son corps, lui infligeaient une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et sa vision se troubla. La mort venait pour lui, la mort salvatrice, la mort libératrice...

Mais elle ne vint pas. Peu à peu, les sensations disparurent, les sens lui revinrent. À genoux sur le sol marbré de sa luxueuse salle de bain, des larmes amères de honte et de frustration coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait douté. Il n'avait pas réellement souhaité mourir et c'est pour ça que le maléfice avait échoué, et maintenant, il n'avait plus la force de réessayer. Il n'était plus qu'un petit garçon, seul et abandonné.

oOoOoOo

Le reste des vacances était passé comme dans un rêve. Draco avait fait de son mieux pour conserver une attitude digne, cachant bien souvent ses angoisses sous une arrogance furieuse. Et il avait plutôt bien réussi. Même après son suicide raté, ses parents n'avaient rien vu de ce qui lui arrivait, malgré la migraine terrible qu'il s'était trainé pendant presque une semaine. L'excuse de la Bulgarie revenait souvent quand sa mère avait l'audace de le questionner sur sa morosité.

Finalement, le premier septembre arriva. Il n'était pas exactement enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Il savait que la Chose l'y suivrait, et il devrait redoubler d'efforts pour la dissimuler. Heureusement que les quelques sorts et potions qu'il avait appris cet été l'y aideraient, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans le château, à côtoyer des sang-de-bourbe, à revoir ce Potter, à revoir ces gens qu'il devait dire ses amis, encore moins ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle que son père lui imposait, cette chienne de Parkinson, et tous les autres... Il les détestait tellement.

Mais il était un Malfoy. Aussi, il salua ses "amis" avec grâce quand il les retrouva sur le quai. Après un dernier au revoir aux parents, il montèrent à bord du train en quête d'un compartiment vide. Encore un règlement ridicule de Poudlard. Pourquoi est-ce que les élèves étaient tous obligés de prendre ce foutu train ? C'était mélanger les torchons et les dentelles. Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons, il jetait un coup d'oeil à chaque compartiment pour vérifier leur disponibilité jusqu'à... parfait, il avait besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un.

— Alors, Potter ? cracha-t-il. Content de toi ? On a encore fait la une des journaux ?

Pas terrible comme entrée en matière, Potter n'avait pas fait la Une depuis plus de deux mois. Mais Draco savait que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa célébrité forcée. Tous les occupants du compartiment se levèrent et le blond put sentir les deux gorilles se tendre derrière lui. Il y avait là l'éternelle sang-de-bourbe, trois Weasley, et une poignée d'insignifiants.

— Mais ton petit numéro n'a pas marché, cette fois, poursuivit-il sans ciller. C'est ce que je disais l'autre jour à Cornelius... pardon, au _Ministre_, qu'il faudrait te faire interner pour t'éviter de répandre des mensonges aussi gros que tu es stupide. Il était d'accord avec moi, d'ailleurs.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une différence. Potter n'était plus ce gamin malingre et désarticulé qu'il avait connu l'année dernière. Il avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient affirmés. Il était devenu très... attirant. Sa colère monta d'un cran. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées, et surtout pas envers lui ! Le brun articulait quelque chose, et le seul mot qui franchit la barrière de sa conscience fut "Voldemort". Dans un accès de rage et de terreur, il hurla :

— Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Draco sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Lui qui voulait se détendre en humiliant son ennemi de toujours, c'était raté. De plus, il y avait quelques baguettes pointées dans leur direction. Il jugea qu'il était plus sage de filer sans demander son reste. Ce sale rat de Potter, non content de toujours échapper à la mort, il avait en plus fallu qu'il devienne aussi sexy...

« Non, Draco, ne pense pas à ça ! » se gifla-t-il mentalement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? intervint la Chose d'un ton doucereux. Il est comme tu aimes, non ? Un grand brun ténébreux, une bouche rouge et pulpeuse, et ses yeux... Il a des yeux magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Il n'a rien d'attirant ! Ce n'est qu'un sale Gryffondor et un ignoble sang-mêlé ! »

— Goyle, pince-moi, ordonna-t-il.

— Euh...

Le gorille prit un air surpris, mais obéit sans poser de question, et pinça Draco au bras. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur et frappa la main qui venait de lui faire mal.

— Pas si fort, espèce de brute !

Mais ça avait marché. La chose s'était tue et Potter put sortir de ses pensées. Finalement, après quelques temps de recherches à écarter brutalement les premières années de leur passage, ils purent retrouver Parkinson et Zabini qui leur avait réservé un compartiment, et le reste du trajet se déroula sans plus d'encombres, à discuter de Quidditch et de pureté du sang, jusqu'au débarquement sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les premiers jours de la rentrée se déroulèrent aussi normalement qu'il était possible. Au grand soulagement de Draco, la Chose se tenait plus ou moins tranquille, ne se manifestant à lui que par un pincement au cœur quand il se surprenait à avoir l'une ou l'autre pensée impure. Quant à ses rêves, il s'était résigné. Essayer de se tuer et avoir échoué avait amoindri pour un temps sa volonté d'auto-destruction. Et il n'était plus seul, il ne pourrait plus se cacher aussi facilement que dans l'intimité de sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, dotée de tous les sortilèges qu'une chambre digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir, Silence, Imperturbabilité, etc... Il partageait son dortoir avec, horrible promiscuité, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et ce taré de Nott, dont aucun, Merlin merci, ne suscitait l'intérêt de la Chose.

Peu à peu, Draco s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie. Encore pire, il s'habituait à la Chose elle-même, il s'était surpris à l'accepter, à la considérer comme faisant partie de lui. Et il n'en était pas heureux, très loin de là. Il avait l'impression de perdre du terrain, de perdre la bataille dans laquelle il s'était tant donné cet été. Il se faisait finalement dévorer et devait lutter de plus en plus fort. Pour se calmer les nerfs et détourner son esprit de ces sombres pensées, il se défoulait sur sa cible favorite, Potter, particulièrement en cours de Potion où la partialité bienvenue de Rogue lui permettait d'agir en toute impunité, et les commentaires ravis des autres Serpentards lui faisaient parfois oublier la Chose plusieurs heures d'affilée.

Draco avait toujours été plus ou moins obsédé par Potter, lui-même le reconnaissait. Depuis sa première année, en fait, où l'insolent futur Gryffondor avait refusé sa main tendue. Son père lui avait alors vivement conseillé, pour ne pas dire ordonné, de tenter de se lier avec cet enfant qui avait provoqué la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça qu'il avait obéi, il fut poussé également par une réelle curiosité, une soif de connaître enfin celui dont on lui avait tant rebattu les oreilles depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et Potter, qui avait déjà copiné avec la progéniture Weasley lui avait rejeté son amitié à la figure. Affreusement vexé et, il ne se le serait jamais avoué à lui-même, blessé dans son orgueil, il avait dès lors décidé de le haïr. Une haine jalouse et obsessionnelle. Et maintenant...

Potter avait changé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et la Chose avait raison, il lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Alors Draco, pour compenser, le détestait encore plus. Le détestait non plus seulement pour ce qu'il était, mais également pour le trouble qu'il suscitait en lui, la confusion, la perte de repères rassurants. C'était son ennemi, c'était l'ennemi de son père, c'était l'ennemi du Maître de son père, alors il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas lui trouver de quelconques qualités, aussi ténues et superficielles fussent-elles, ça n'était pas logique, ça n'était pas _normal_. Et cet enfoiré qui s'installait toujours dans la Grande Salle là où il pouvait le voir, pensait-il avec amertume.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Draco ? fit la voix de Parkinson qui l'arracha soudain à ses pensées moroses.

Il lui lança un regard noir en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, dans un tintement métallique.

— J'en pense que je m'en fous, Pansy, aboya-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Lâche-moi un peu, avec ça.

Elle fit claquer sa langue d'un air réprobateur en se retournant vers son petit-déjeuner, et Draco se redressa, froid et digne, jetant ce faisant un regard à Potter par-dessus les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il avait l'air de plus en plus malade, malgré ses efforts stupides et vains pour ne pas le paraître. Il était entouré de son habituelle Cour, la sang-de-bourbe en face de lui et Weasley à sa gauche, qui semblait vexé pour une quelconque raison. Le brun avait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées...

« Non ! se gifla Draco mentalement pour la onzième fois cette semaine. Je ne dois pas penser à lui de cette manière ! »

Il se releva brutalement, faisant sursauter ses voisins les plus proches et adopta un masque d'ennui dégoûté. Il voulait partir le plus rapidement possible, ne plus avoir Potter sous les yeux. Ça n'apportait rien de bon.

— On se retrouve tout à l'heure, fit-il à personne en particulier.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient fait mine de se lever pour le suivre, mais il les congédia d'un geste excédé, et une fois hors de vue, se laissa aller à pousser un long soupir ennuyé. C'était samedi, il n'y avait que peu de cours, et à part ça il comptait bien profiter de sa journée comme il l'entendait. Et, là maintenant, il voulait être seul. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits à Poudlard où l'on pouvait se garantir une certaine solitude, encore moins un samedi. La Salle sur Demande était à l'autre bout du château, la Tour d'Astronomie n'était une option viable qu'en semaine ou très tard dans la nuit, et tous les recoins du Parc devaient certainement regorger d'élèves profitant des derniers beaux rayons de soleil de la saison.

Il débordait. Draco se savait pourtant capable de contenir beaucoup, mais là, c'était trop. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres provoquait en lui comme une sourde inquiétude qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment et par-dessus il avait fallu que se rajoute la Chose, et comme si ça ne suffisait, il fallait en plus que ça soit _Potter_ qui constitue le principal objet de ses penchants anormaux. Pourquoi lui, par Merlin ? Pourquoi précisément _la_ personne qu'il détestait le plus dans tout l'univers ?

Finalement, au bord de l'explosion, il se trouva un coin tranquille, un petit couloir sombre, pas très loin du Hall d'entrée, qui semblait ne mener à rien, et qui n'était proche de rien, d'allure si misérable qu'il était sûr de ne recevoir qu'une attention quasi nulle. L'endroit parfait. Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il lâcha un juron à mi-voix, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Adossé au mur, il se concentra pour reprendre sa respiration, se recomposer une attitude digne et réunir assez de force pour le laisser affronter le reste de cette journée. Il resta ainsi un bon quart d'heure, ayant au moins l'assurance que, selon toute probabilité, personne ne viendrai le déranger dans sa retraite de fortune. C'est en repartant que ses yeux butèrent sur quelque chose d'inhabituel. Entre deux pierres du mur, là où un peu de mortier s'était effrité, quelque chose dépassait. Oh, de pas beaucoup, un ou deux millimètres, mais assez pour susciter sa curiosité et, en s'approchant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin. Interloqué, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Qui donc pouvait bien laisser un parchemin dans un endroit pareil ? Il sourit avec un amusement cruel à la pensée d'interférer dans une correspondance secrète entre deux amoureux assez stupides pour se laisser des lettres en plein milieu des couloirs de Poudlard, mais alors que ses yeux parcouraient les premières lignes, il comprit qu'il avait fait erreur.

Se retournant vivement, comme s'il s'attendait à être épié, il jeta un regard suspicieux tout autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il décida qu'il valait mieux remettre sa lecture à plus tard, à tête reposée.

oOoOoOo

Le soir même, c'est un Draco dégoûté et confus qui reposa la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que devaient arriver les trucs les plus tordus ? Il y avait là un élève qui avait déversé tout son fiel sur un parchemin pour ensuite déposer celui-ci dans un endroit vraisemblablement personne ne passait jamais pour espérer que quelqu'un le trouve ? C'était tordu, c'était malsain, c'était égoïste... Le jeune homme allait pour faire subir à la lettre le même sort que ce maudit bouquin moldu de cet été avant de se raviser au dernier moment, la baguette déjà pointée vers la missive.

C'était la curiosité qui l'avait arrêtée. Il n'avait pas été franchement content de lire ce parchemin, il avait assez à faire avec ses problèmes problèmes pour qu'un anonyme ne vienne en plus lui coller son malaise en travers de la figure. Mais il se demandait quel genre de motivations pouvaient pousser quelqu'un à agir de la sorte ? Et c'est en lui-même qu'il trouva la réponse.

Draco avait toujours été seul. Ses "amis" n'en étaient pas vraiment, imposés qu'ils étaient par ses parents, des sang-purs de son âge qu'il était _convenable_ de côtoyer. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait pu lier avec ceux-là une véritable amitié, bon, pas Crabbe et Goyle, ceux-là étaient des abrutis irrécupérables, mais Parkinson était intéressante, Nott parfois sympathique quand il ne partait pas dans ses délires de Magie Noire, Zabini était d'une intelligence rare et d'une conversation plutôt agréable quand il daignait aligner plus de trois mots les uns à la suite des autres, … Mais Draco avait toujours été trop fier pour qu'on lui force la main, et à cause de ça s'était toujours refusé à éprouver pour ceux-là plus qu'une vague tolérance. Faire semblant, feindre l'amitié, avait toujours été suffisant et il n'était pas allé cherché plus loin.

Mais sa solitude venait à ce prix. En s'enfermant dans sa tour d'ivoire, il s'était forcé d'adopter ce rôle, ce masque Malfoy, en permanence. Une tradition familiale. Et par conséquent, personne, sauf peut-être sa mère dont il se sentait le plus proche, ne connaissait réellement Draco Malfoy, ne l'estimait ou le respectait pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Ça ne lui avait jamais posé problème auparavant, au contraire, il s'en amusait, mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Il avait peur de s'engager sur les traces de son père et prendre la Marque des Ténèbres quand il serait majeur, dans deux ans, comme Lucius le lui avait promis cet été. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était positivement terrorisé. Et il n'y avait personne pour le comprendre, personne pour partager le fardeau qui se faisait bien trop lourd sur ses jeunes épaules. Personne, sauf peut-être...

En se maudissant de sa stupidité, sachant que ce qu'il faisait là était particulièrement indigne de lui, il prit de quoi écrire et commença à rédiger une réponse, tentant de faire la synthèse de ses pensées, en dire suffisamment pour se soulager, mais pas assez pour ne pas se trahir. Finalement, il était plutôt content de lui. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'identifier, son écriture, malgré son indéniable élégance, était plutôt classique et même si le ton était un peu trop... romantique à son goût, sur la fin, sa lettre résumait assez bien ses sentiments. Une fois relue, il signa _Quelqu'un d'autre_ et, après un courte hésitation, ajouta un post scriptum, invitant l'inconnu à poursuivre leur relation épistolaire s'il le souhaitait. S'exprimer, même si ça n'avait été que par le biais d'un simple parchemin, lui avait fait un bien fou. Bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait s'avouer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à son... correspondant, on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, d'avoir la présence d'esprit de vérifier au même endroit, dans les jours qui venaient. Mais Draco ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. S'il l'avait bien cerné, l'Inconnu lui ressemblait un peu, finalement, ce devait être quelqu'un de Serpentard, certainement, et voudrait nécessairement réitérer l'expérience, tout comme Draco se disait que ce n'était pas là une si mauvaise idée.

Le lendemain matin, comme il l'avait prévu, il alla déposer sa lettre dans la même cachette, s'étant éclipsé de sa table comme la veille. Il se sentait de bonne humeur, de bien meilleure humeur que depuis longtemps, même s'il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître.

Mais comme toujours, il avait fallu que Potter vienne faire irruption au pire moment, accompagné de ses habituels laquais. Le Weasley portait un vieux balai, un Comète 180, une véritable antiquité. Était-ce aujourd'hui, les qualifications pour l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

— Ça alors ! Weasley qui s'essaye au Quidditch ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain. Mais d'où sort ce balai ? Il appartenait à ton arrière-grand-père, c'est ça ? Avec lui dans votre équipe, Serpentard est sûr de gagner, alors !

À sa grande satisfaction, il vit le visage du traître à son sang se colorer de la même teinte vulgaire que ses cheveux et entrer dans une rage terrible, retenu par Potter et la sang-de-bourbe. Et encore mieux, la Chose, contre toute attente ne s'était pas manifestée. Il éclata d'un grand rire en se disant que, finalement, ça allait être une très bonne journée.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Vous avez compris le principe, je pense, on prend les mêmes, et on recommence ! Je pense parfois faire intervenir une micro scène de temps en temps avec Harry et Draco en flash forward, c'est juste que ce chapitre ne s'y prêtait pas. Nous attaquons donc le deuxième cycle de cette fic qui est la même chose, mais du point de vue de Draco. Beaucoup de mystère seront expliqués.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, que cette "surprise" ne vous aura pas trop révolté(e)s et que vous lirez la suite avec autant d'attention. Merci à tous et à toutes, ne me tapez pas trop fort dessus et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir ! À très bientôt !  
Oswald


	16. Déchirure

**Déchirure**

oOoOoOo

Un nouveau pilier de la vie de Draco s'effondrait. Lui qui avait cru que sa carapace dans laquelle il avait mis tant d'années et tant d'efforts pour rendre impénétrable se perçait comme un vieux ballon usé. Lui qui n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses peurs, de ses craintes, de ses espoirs, il se surprenait à déverser tout ça dans des lettres toujours plus personnelles, attendait avec impatience le moment où, s'éclipsant sous n'importe quel prétexte, il se rendait dans ce couloir pour y déposer où y récupérer ces morceaux de parchemins en compagnie desquels il se sentait serein, il se sentait _lui-même_.

Il en jouait même un peu, enrobant ses formules de politesse d'une nuance à chaque fois plus affectueuse. Bien vite, il avait parlé à l'Inconnu de la Salle sur Demande. Il s'était longuement demandé pourquoi, après coup, mais ça lui avait semblé naturel. C'était son père qui lui avait révélé l'existence de cet endroit, en le prévenant avec force menaces de n'en parler à personne, et Draco lui avait désobéi. Comme pour se venger, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que ce que disait son père n'avait pas d'importance, comme si se rebeller contre une décision de Lucius maintenant équivalait à se rebeller contre _la_ décision qu'il aurait à faire plus tard, impliquant un Mage Noir et une marque sur l'avant-bras. Comme une sorte d'entraînement. Pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, malgré tout, qu'il pouvait séparer sa volonté propre de celle de son père. Et c'est avec un sourire entendu qu'il était allé cherché, désormais, sa dose de sincérité quotidienne au septième étage, sous le regard ébahi d'une paire de Trolls en tutu rose.

Et il y avait la Chose. La Chose dont il avait parlé à l'Inconnu, sans la nommer, évidemment. Parce qu'il avait cessé de lutter, il avait cessé de se battre en vain contre lui-même et contre ses sentiments. Oui, il avait honte, il se sentait humilié, trahi, il sentait la brûlure de l'injustice du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir jusqu'au matin, mais il s'était résigné. Il avait abandonné. Il avait lutté, et il avait perdu. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force, ou le courage. Faire semblant que rien n'avait changé, prétendre être resté le même Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles d'Angleterre, lui prenait déjà toute son énergie, et il ne lui restait plus rien pour livrer un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

Il avait voulu comprendre. D'où est-ce que la Chose lui venait, pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que c'était le hasard complet, un destin cruel qui l'avait pointé du doigt, ou bien y avait-il une raison plus profonde ? Une explication, même fumeuse, même incomplète... Il avait tellement besoin de savoir, il avait tellement besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était seulement lui, la personne à blâmer. Était-il à blâmer ? Pouvait-on même le blâmer de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisie, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour subir ? Non, il devait y avoir une raison, parce que c'était trop _injuste_.

Oui, il aimait les garçons. Et il y en avait _un_ en particulier, mais heureusement, celui-ci tenait dernièrement plus de l'Inferi que de l'être humain, avec ses grosses cernes noires, ses yeux injectés de sang, sa maigreur à rendre jaloux un squelette, sa peau cireuse, ses traits brouillés et son sourire qui sonnait creux. Draco s'en voulait d'être autant obsédé. Alors, il le suivait, dans les couloirs, en classe, partout où il allait, pour l'insulter, pour lui exprimer toute sa rancœur, pour l'humilier, pour se venger, pour le descendre plus bas que terre. En espérant que, s'il lui manifestait une haine suffisamment forte, ce trouble bizarre qu'il ressentait en la présence du brun cessât enfin. Sans effet pour le moment, mais la persévérance était une qualité qu'il se reconnaissait. S'il le fallait, il continuerait jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. Si jamais il pouvait être libre un jour. Si déjà il restait en vie.

Et il y avait l'Inconnu, cet Inconnu tourmenté et malheureux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi triste ? Lui provoquer ces cauchemars ? Parfois, Draco se retrouvait en lui. Il se disait : « j'ai ressenti la même chose à propos de ci ou de ça ». Sauf que lui, Draco, savait ce qui le troublait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un côté, la Chose de l'autre. C'était doublement assez pour que quiconque en fasse des cauchemars et parte en dépression. Mais lui, Draco, n'avait pas ce luxe. Alors vaillamment, en ravalant ses larmes, il continuait comme si de rien n'était.

Et il cherchait. Passant presque tout son temps libre à la Bibliothèque, ce qui au moins n'était pas suspect puisque leurs professeurs les abreuvaient de devoirs, il cherchait des explications. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il avait commencé, sans trop y croire, à la section des Maladies Magiques. Rien. Histoire de la Magie. Rien. Juridiction. Rien. Romans. Rien. Rien, nulle part. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un rayonnage miteux, poussiéreux et austère, engoncé dans un coin sombre de la Bibliothèque où personne, de toute évidence, ne mettait jamais les pieds. La section Entomologie. Avec un regard de dégoût, il se préparait à faire demi-tour quand ses yeux furent attirés par une chose étrange. Là, au milieu de tous ces ouvrages grisonnants qui prenaient tranquillement la poussière, il y en avait un, à la couverture rouge qui jurait violemment, qui semblait propre et neuf, comme si quelqu'un l'avait rangé là très récemment.

Tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la Chose qui rugissait, il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

_À quoi rêvent les grillons ? _Était-il écrit en lettre d'or sur le cuir lie-de-vin. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il savait parfaitement à quoi "grillon" faisait référence, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de l'insecte dont ce livre parlait. Se retournant vivement, il jeta un regard suspicieux tout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à être espionné, ou à ce que quelqu'un, caché quelque part, ne lui fasse quelque mauvaise blague. Ce n'était pas normal, le livre était trop propre, trop différent de tous les autres de la même section, tous recouvert d'au moins un bon centimètre de poussière. Quelqu'un avait dû le ranger là à escient, et Draco avait l'impression confuse et ridicule que c'était à _lui_ qu'il était destiné. Mais ce n'était pas possible, personne ne _savait _?

Comme dans la boutique moldue, cet été, il glissa d'un geste vif le livre dans son sac et quitta la Bibliothèque rapidement après s'être recomposé une attitude indifférente, sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince. Il lui fit une moue de dégoût en retour. Mais son cœur battait la chamade. Si quelqu'un découvrait ce livre en sa possession ? Si on s'apercevait qu'il avait disparu ? Et, en premier lieu, _pourquoi_ est-ce que la Bibliothèque de Poudlard contenait un ouvrage pareil ? Alors que nulle part, il n'avait vu fait mention du nom de la Chose, comme si elle n'existait tout bonnement pas. Pourtant, ça devait exister non ? Draco n'était pas l'unique personne au monde à en être infligé ? Si ?

Tant de questions qui lui brûlaient l'esprit, lui tournant et lui retournant les pensées en tout sens jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir dans l'idée d'éclaircir le mystère, si mystère il y avait, de lire ce livre qui, il en avait l'espoir un peu fou, pouvait lui apporter les réponses qu'il désirait, mais il buta dans une longue silhouette sombre et, relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent le nez crochu et les cheveux gras de Severus Rogue.

— Professeur, marmonna-t-il en guise de salutation, accélérant le pas

— Draco, le rappela celui-ci alors qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos.

Le blond se retourna pour toiser son aîné sans aucun respect, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

— Quoi !? aboya-t-il.

— Dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler.

Draco soupira et lança à Rogue un regard assassin. Il avait bien remarqué que, depuis la rentrée le Maître de Potions le surveillait d'un œil un peu plus insistant qu'à l'ordinaire et il était certain que celui-ci tôt ou tard manifeste l'intention d'en discuter. Mais ça n'était pas le moment !

— Pas maintenant, j'ai... du travail.

— Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre, affirma Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. Sinon, c'est en retenue que je te verrai.

Baissant les bras et soupirant d'une ostensible exaspération, Draco acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, se retrouvait dans le bureau de Rogue. La pièce n'était pas grande. Des murs recouverts d'étagères qui croulaient sous le poids de centaines de pots, de fioles et de bocaux remplis d'herbes et d'ingrédients émanait une odeur âcre et oppressante. Au milieu se tenait un petit espace de travail, et un chaudron qui bouillonnait d'une étrange potion aux reflets purpurins. Sans un seul mot d'explication, le Professeur s'en approcha, et la mine sévère, marmonna un :

— Encore raté. _Evanesco_.

— Professeur ? se rappela Draco à lui, le ton impatient.

Rogue releva la tête vers lui et d'un geste lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il resta debout.

— Draco, ton père m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi, cette année.

— J'avais remarqué, rétorqua celui-ci avec agacement.

Le blond commençait à ressentir une légère pointe d'appréhension. Si Lucius avait demandé à Rogue de le surveiller, ça ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison. Et Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en entendre parler.

— Le fait est, poursuivit Rogue très lentement, que tu agis de manière étrange, depuis la rentrée. J'aurais aimé avoir ton sentiment.

— Sur quoi ?

— Sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr.

On y était. Ce n'était plus Rogue le Maître de Potions qui se tenait dans cette pièce, mais Rogue le Mangemort, missionné par Lucius Malfoy pour s'assurer que son fils reste dans le "droit chemin". Draco avait peut-être agi "de manière étrange", mais à aucun moment, _aucun_, il ne s'était laissé aller à exprimer ses doutes et sa peur. Il n'avait jamais dévié d'un pouce de son discours qui, s'il avait eu un jour une chance d'être sincère, n'était plus qu'une litanie mécanique. Mais il le répéta quand même :

— Je suis heureux de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrais le servir. Ça vous va ? Je peux y aller ?

— Je n'aime pas ton insolence, Draco, siffla Rogue.

Une ombre fugace passa sur le visage de l'adulte, vite effacée par un regard suspicieux et une grimace de dégoût. Le jeune homme savait que son Professeur n'était pas dupe, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

— Ce que je veux entendre, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois devoir me dire, revint Rogue à la charge. Ce que je veux entendre, c'est ce que tu en _penses_. Draco...

Son ton se fit plus mielleux.

— Tu as ma parole que rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira de cette pièce. Oui, Lucius m'a demandé de te surveiller, mais je m'inquiète également pour toi. Et je veux connaître ton sentiment.

— Ça ne prend pas. Si je dis quoique ce soit, vous allez vous empresser de le raconter à mon père. Ce n'est pas vos cajoleries et vos mensonges qui vont me faire croire que je peux vous faire confiance.

Les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent imperceptiblement.

— Donc, _il y a _quelque chose...

— Sauf qu'il n'y a _rien_ à dire, le coupa Draco brusquement, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais ça ne marchera pas !

Il commençait à se sentir pris au piège. Il savait que le Maître de Potions n'oserait rien tenter contre lui, mais le savoir déterminé à découvrir sil cachait quelque chose n'augurait rien de bon. Parce que sa peur quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Merlin ! n'importe qui aurait peur à sa place, n'était pas le seul secret qu'il aurait préféré garder.

— Draco, je t'en conjure...

Le blond releva la tête. Est-ce que son Professeur venait de le supplier ? Il accrocha sur son visage un sourire de mépris amusé et se redressa fièrement, les bras croisés. Rogue était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Et certainement pas la supplication.

— Vous perdez votre temps, Professeur, fit-il d'une voix traînante. Je vous dirai rien parce que je n'ai rien à vous dire. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai du travail.

Son ton était définitif. Rogue le considéra un moment, les yeux plissés de suspicion, mais Draco maintint son regard sans ciller. Finalement, le Maître de Potions soupira.

— Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, dit-il à contrecoeur. Mais nous en reparlerons.

— C'est ça. Bonne journée, _Professeur_, le salua-t-il avec une feinte obséquiosité.

Il s'enfuit de la petite pièce sombre sans demander son reste, l'estomac étrangement noué. Rogue semblait savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas envie d'éveiller sa méfiance. Ou de l'éveiller assez pour lui faire recourir à des moyens... plus efficaces, comme la légilimancie. Draco frissonna à cette idée. Combien de temps encore allait pouvoir durer cette mascarade ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il se sentait acculé, en train de lâcher sous une pression qui venait de tous les côtés.

Encore une fois, l'envie de fuir, loin, aussi loin qu'il lui était possible, lui prit. Mais il n'est pas possible de tout simplement faire ses valises et quitter les lieux quand on est un élève de Poudlard. Mais au moins être seul un moment, s'isoler, évacuer en paix et dans la solitude son trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait de plus en plus de peine à contenir.

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la Tour d'Astronomie, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne la Salle sur Demande, l'Inconnu risquait d'y passer à tout moment. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il était déjà tard, le couvre-feu allait bientôt tomber, le repas était passé depuis bien longtemps et c'était le moment parfait pour trouver à cet endroit un peu de solitude, entre les couples d'amoureux qui respectaient les règles et ceux qui ne les respectaient pas. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol, et vint s'accouder à la rambarde, tentant de contenir ses larmes. Rogue avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, alors que Draco avait déjà les émotions à fleur de peau. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il fallait trouver une solution, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à jouer son rôle de gosse de riche sans qu'en plus quelqu'un vienne fourrer son gros nez crochu et ses dégoûtants cheveux gras dans ses affaires intimes.

Contemplant les derniers rayons du Soleil, il prit une décision. Il y avait trois choses qui mettaient ses émotions en vrac. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Chose, et l'Inconnu. Et s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose relatif aux deux premiers, il pouvait au moins se débarrasser du troisième. Ou au moins s'en éloigner un moment. Juste le temps de retrouver assez de force, assez d'énergie pour continuer. La mort dans l'âme, et l'impression tenace d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, il saisit sa plume, un morceau de parchemin et griffonna, après avoir longuement hésité :

_Cher(e) Inconnu(e),_

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin de peser le pour et le contre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Laisse-moi deux semaines. Tu recevras une nouvelle lettre de ma part, je te le promets. D'ici là ne m'écris pas, s'il te plait._

_À très vite,_

_Quelqu'un d'autre._

Il plia la lettre et la rangea. Deux semaines, ce n'était pas mal. Ça lui donnerait le temps de penser à autre chose, de surveiller les agissements de Rogue, et de...

En rangeant son sac, il remarqua le livre à la couverture lie-de-vin. Il l'avait complètement oublié, alors même qu'il l'avait volé à la Bibliothèque à peine une heure auparavant. Foutu Rogue, pensa-t-il amèrement. Draco n'était pas prêt, il n'était absolument pas prêt à le lire ici, maintenant. Pourtant, ce fut plus fort que lui. Fébrile, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était assis sur le sol froid et inconfortable de la Tour d'Astronomie, il prit l'ouvrage dans ses mains. Il en sentit le poids, la rugosité du cuir, la brillance du lettrage de la couverture.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il le tourna et le retourna entre ses mains, se traitant intérieurement de débile et de lâche. Pourquoi ne le brûlait-il pas tout de suite, comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre ? Pourquoi ne le jetait-il pas de toutes ses forces par-dessus la rambarde ? Il était sûr que, d'ici, il pouvait atteindre le lac. Mais il émanait de l'innocent objet comme une certaine aura qui fascinait Draco. Et comme l'autre, il ne le détruisit pas, il le lut. Et sur la page de garde, il y avait une note manuscrite.

oOoOoOo

_Salutations, jeune fille, jeune homme, ou qui que vous soyez._

_Si vous avez découvert ce livre et le tenez à présent entre vos mains, vous devez alors déjà savoir ce qui vous différencie des autres, par conséquent je ne m'appesantirai pas dessus._

_Premièrement, n'ayez crainte. Pour quiconque d'autre que vous-même, ce que vous lisez là n'est qu'un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux et rébarbatif sur l'usage des Insectes Européens en Potions. Car oui, il n'y a que vous et, si j'ose dire, les gens comme vous, qui puissiez le lire tel qu'il a été écrit. Ce récit est très ancien, et malgré tous les efforts de la Mante Religieuse, il continue à se transmettre secrètement de générations en générations._

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 23 juin 1922, et demain, je quitterai cet endroit, mes études finies, pour ne plus y retourner. Et n'ayant plus personne à qui passer le flambeau, j'écris ce message à l'attention de celles et ceux qui viendront après moi. En effet, je suis le dernier membre de la Ruche de Poudlard, elle-même la dernière à subsister en Angleterre, et, vraisemblablement, dans tout l'Europe. Car j'aimerai que demeure, dans ce lieu dédié au savoir et à l'éducation, au moins une trace de l'Histoire telle qu'on a tenté de la corriger. Je veux raconter comment ça s'est vraiment passé._

_La Ruche a été créée en 1474, et pendant plus de 450 ans, elle est venue au secours de jeunes gens qui, comme vous, comme moi, se sont découverts au tournant de l'adolescence des goûts et des envies différents de ceux de leurs camarades. Son but était de les retrouver, de les aider et de les armer pour affronter la vie qui les attendait. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a jamais failli à sa mission. Oeuvrant dans l'ombre, sans nous reconnaître les uns les autres, nous faisions tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour nous donner à tous la chance de vivre, l'espoir d'être heureux, malgré toute la haine dont nous sommes l'objet, tout les dangers que nous courons à simplement vouloir être nous-mêmes._

_Pourquoi une telle horreur envers ce que nous sommes ? Ce n'est pas simplement la peur ou le dégoût de ce qu'on ne comprend pas qui en est le moteur. Dans les temps anciens, la Magie était très différente de ce que l'on connait aujourd'hui. Au lieu de courtes incantations et d'un mouvement de baguette pour produire un quelconque effet, il fallait des rituels, des litanies, une mise en commun de l'énergie magique de plusieurs sorciers. Et certaines pratiques interdites, certains rituels parmi les plus sombres et les plus révoltants impliquaient des relations charnelles le plus souvent, si ce n'était systématiquement, forcées, entre personnes du même sexe. Et quand le Monde Magique a évolué, il a voulu se racheter une dignité en rejetant tout ce qui en faisait le socle, en bien, comme en mal. Alors évidemment, ce qui fait notre différence a été assimilé à la Magie Noire, aux rites païens, alors qu'il était grand temps de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose._

_Par égoïsme et par arrogance, nous fûmes les victimes d'un monde qui avait décidé d'oublier ses racines. Nous ne devions plus exister, nous faisions partie d'un passé sombre et révolu. Peu à peu, nous perdîmes jusqu'au droit d'exister, au point où une loi, passée en 1415 nous déclare passible de la peine de mort. Mais nous continuions d'exister. Qu'est-ce qui fait que quelqu'un devient Grillon ou Cigale ? Quelle en est la raison ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais toujours est-il que certains d'entre nous ne se sont pas laissé faire. Ils ont commencé à lutter, dans le secret, ils se sont organisés, pour survivre. Des Ruches ont commencé à éclore à travers toute l'Europe, et certaines ont perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _

_Mais les bien pensants ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Et plutôt que de répliquer à coup de sentences toujours plus sévères, ils ont pris la décision radicale de réécrire l'Histoire. Progressivement, sur une échelle de plusieurs siècles, ils ont contribué à ce que la haine, le dégoût, se transforment en le plus absolu des tabous. Plus personne ne devait en parler, plus personne ne devait connaître notre existence. Les livres furent corrigés, et ils ont fait des quelques noms de code dont nous nous servions entre nous et qui étaient tombés entre leurs mains l'expression de la honte la plus indicible, les rendant peu à peu synonyme de monstruosité, d'infamie. Ils ont réussi, je dois dire. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, de nombreux Grillons et Cigales, tellement assujettis à leur éducation, ne savent même plus identifier l'origine de leur souffrance. _

_De trop nombreux suicides, un silence tellement compact et oppressant, toute une culture livresque qui n'en fait aucune mention, ont sonné beaucoup plus efficacement que toutes les menaces ou châtiments le glas des Ruches. Et aujourd'hui, avec moi, disparaît celle de Poudlard qui pourtant fut une des premières, la dernière, et la plus importantes de toutes. _

_J'aurais envie de hurler à l'injustice, d'exprimer toute ma rancœur envers cette société qui nous condamne pour ce que nous n'avons pas choisi d'être cette société qui, trop attachée à son image et à sa conception de ce que doit être un « bon » sorcier, rejette dans les limbes de la non-existence toute une partie de ses semblables, ses fils, ses frères... Mais je sais où sont mes priorités. Vivre d'abord. Être heureux si je le peux. Mais à moi tout seul, je ne pourrais pas lutter. _

_Ils ont gagné. _

_Donc vivez, vivez en sachant que vous n'êtes pas seul, mais vivez puisque c'est là la chose la plus importante. Ne vous laissez pas abattre, ne leur laissez pas le plaisir de vous détruire. Et autant que possible, transmettez ce message. _

_Et je vous laisse découvrir ce livre. C'est un ensemble de nouvelles, certaines sont très sombres, d'autres plutôt touchantes, d'autres encore franchement drôles et surréalistes. Mais dans toutes vous vous retrouverez. Parce que dans toutes vous vous sentirez exister. _

_Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage._

_TJM_

_oOoOoOo_

Draco demeura longtemps immobile, le regard fixe, perdu dans le vide. Son visage déjà pâle l'était encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et même s'il ne s'en apercevait pas, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues livides. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à démêler les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait entre les mains la preuve, désormais indubitable, qu'il était un grillon et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y changer, qu'il avait été en quelque sorte "magiquement identifié" comme tel ? Est-ce que c'était qu'il voyait écrit, pour la première fois, noir sur blanc et sans aucun détour, ce qu'être comme _ça_ impliquait ? Est-ce que c'était qu'il était soulagé de savoir que d'autres que lui, quelque part, existaient ou avaient existé ? Est-ce que c'était de savoir que les gens comme lui ont été chassés, poussés au suicide, et qu'il l'étaient encore ? Est-ce que c'était parce que, de toute évidence, il se condamnait à une vie de solitude et de souffrance ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il transmettrait son nom à un héritier qu'il concevrait avec une femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer ? Est-ce que c'était...

C'était trop. Draco Malfoy, l'aristocrate, le sang-pur, l'être supérieur, n'avait jamais appris à gérer tant d'émotions d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais appris à être du côté des opprimés, du côté de ceux que la majorité rejetait, en somme, du mauvais côté de la barrière... On lui avait appris à haïr ceux qui lui étaient inférieur, on lui avait appris à désirer le pouvoir, la richesse... mais à quel prix ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il rangea le livre dans son sac. À présent, avoir dit à l'Inconnu ne plus vouloir lui parler pendant deux semaines lui semblait une bien meilleure idée. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour se remettre les idées en place. Avant de retourner dans sa salle commune, il fit un détour par des toilettes quelconque, pour se rincer le visage et vérifier dans un miroir s'il ressemblait encore à quelque chose. En dehors des traits un peu plus tirés qu'à l'ordinaire, ça allait.

— Je suis un grillon, dit-il à son reflet.

Le reflet ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air mi-attristé, mi-dégoûté. Draco reste un moment planté là, tentant encore de faire le ménage dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il interrogea la Chose au fond de lui. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'était plus là. Elle l'avait absorbé tout entier, à présent, au point qu'il se confonde avec elle. Il _était_ la Chose, quoique ce « TJM » ait pu dire. D'ailleurs, _qui_ était ce TJM ? Draco se promit de consulter aussi tôt que possible les archives de l'école, mais en même temps... il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, s'il n'était pas déjà allé trop loin...

Une demie-heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, penché sur un devoir d'Arithmancie. Le travail était une manière efficace de lui faire oublier, pendant un temps, toutes ses préoccupations, mais visiblement, Pansy Parkinson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il.

— Je voudrais juste te parler, Draco, répondit-elle, piquée au vif.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, en jetant sur le blond des yeux inquisiteurs. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui offrant le regard le plus noir de sa collection.

— Si c'est pour me dire que Rogue... commença-t-il.

— Je me fiche de Rogue !

Draco prit le temps de l'observer. Pansy était très jolie, des cheveux bruns, le visage franc d'un ovale délicat, les sourcils un peu trop épais pour être féminins mais à l'arc parfait, le nez droit et la bouche rose et fine. Son expression était soucieuse et un peu... tendre.

— Draco, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du blond, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Faisant claquer sa langue d'exaspération, celui-ci dégagea sa main.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je voudrais t'en parler à _toi _?

Elle parut blessée.

— Parce que je suis ton _amie_, Draco... et que je pourrais être bien plus, si tu le désires.

Il ne put pas se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il ne le voulait pas, le blond appréciait, ou du moins estimait Pansy, mais l'ironie de la situation était juste... risible.

— Pardonne-moi, Pansy, rétorqua-t-il en soulevant un sourcil amusé. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris...

À sa grande surprise, elle haussa les épaules.

— Je le savais. C'est Daphné, c'est ça ?

— Hein ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux. Draco avait parlé trop fort. Pansy se retourna vers lui, son visage exprimant une franche incompréhension. Pour quelque étrange raison, les Serpentards avaient décidé l'an dernier que Daphné et Draco formeraient un joli couple, sans doute à cause de l'étrange et rare pâle blondeur qu'ils avaient en commun, mais ils n'avaient en réalité jamais été très proches.

— Tu perds ton temps, avec moi, fit-il, amer, sachant bien que jamais il ne pourrait se sentir attiré par elle, malgré toutes ses qualités.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange, qui mit Draco mal à l'aise. Il se serait attendu, venu d'elle, à du désir ou de l'envie, puisqu'il était le fils unique d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers, qu'il hériterait d'une fortune colossale, ou encore de la jalousie, mais pas à _ce_ genre de regard, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la tendresse. Comme s'il comptait pour elle, en dehors de la fortune à laquelle il était promis à Gringotts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, Pansy ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton un peu moins sec qu'il aurait souhaité.

— Juste te parler ! rétorqua-t-elle. Depuis la rentrée, tu es.. _bizarre_.

— _Bizarre _?

— Oui ! Tu ne parles plus, tu disparais des heures entières, Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à travailler et l'autre moitié à suivre Potter. C'est comme si... tu avais peur de quelque chose.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser à voix basse, d'une voix doucereuse :

— Et si c'était le cas ?

— Et bien, et bien... fit-elle, confuse. J'imagine que c'est normal, non ?

Ça ressemblait à une confession. Comme si Pansy avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. Draco savait quelle était sa position... ou du moins, il croyait savoir quelle était sa position. Mais elle venait presque de lui avouer qu'elle aussi, avait peur !

— Est-ce que c'est Rogue qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ?

— Quoi ? Non !

Il considéra le visage de la jeune fille un long moment, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne tentait pas de dissimuler quoique ce soit... Il avait été tellement habitué au mensonge que, même sans légilimancie, il pouvait savoir si quelqu'un lui disait la vérité ou non. Et Pansy n'avait jamais été très bonne menteuse.

— T'as gagné, murmura-il. J'ai la trouille, t'es contente ?

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! pressa-t-elle. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose... je te connais trop bien, Draco...

Il était agacé. Agacé et ennuyé. Rogue était une chose, Draco pouvait lui tenir tête jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais Pansy ? Il passait toutes ses journées avec elle, elle faisait partie de son cercle d'intimes, ou plutôt de ces gens que ses parents l'avait autorisé à fréquenter. Avait-il été si peu prudent depuis la rentrée pour que même une tête de pioche telle que Pansy Parkinson se doute de quelque chose ?

— Pansy... commença-t-il. Lâche-moi, un peu. Je ne te dirai rien, c'est pas la peine d'insister. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et oui, j'ai peur, concéda-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

— Je... Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, avoua-t-elle, la mine contrite.

— Quoi !?

— Et je lui ai tout dit. Il a promis de me protéger quand... tu sais...

— Mais tu es complètement folle ! Et tes parents ?

— J'emmerde mes parents ! siffla-t-elle, très légèrement hystérique. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux, ce sont des lâches ! Ils se sont fait avoir par les beaux discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant, ils sont pris au piège. Eux-même, ils me l'ont dit ! Qu'ils... souhaitaient mieux pour moi, que je fasse ma vie sans être soumise à leur Maître...

— Pansy, mais...

Draco lui jeta un regard de franche incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Est-ce que Pansy venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait, tout comme lui, s'éloigner de la voix que lui avait tracé son sang ?

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix encore plus basse.

Ils avaient l'air à présent de comploter, tous deux penchés sur la table, leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, pour sûr, personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

— Oui, je sais, c'est... fou, concéda-t-elle. Mais, toi aussi, tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de tout ça ?

— Tu es vraiment allée voir Dumbledore ? insista-t-il. Et _comment_ est-ce qu'il pourra te protéger ?

— Potter est encore en vie, non ?

— Mouais... pas faux. Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Si tu espères que j'aille voir Dumbledore aussi, tu...

— Non, non !

Elle se releva, la mine grave et les sourcils froncés.

— Je voulais juste te dire que tu as le _choix_, Draco...

Se relevant, elle lui lança une dernière fois un de ses regards indéchiffrables, lui fit l'esquisse d'un sourire, et repartit vers son dortoir sans demander son reste, laissant un Draco perplexe et agité de pensées contradictoires. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Non, de toutes les personnes sur terre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que _Pansy Parkinson_ lui confie quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'était une marque de confiance de sa part ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était attachée à Draco au point de lui confier ses craintes ? Et elle était allée voir Dumbledore... C'était de la trahison, de la haute trahison, assez pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se venge en assassinant toute sa famille. Pourtant... elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'imite. Elle avait seulement voulu lui dire qu'il avait le _choix_... par crainte ? Par respect ?

Draco se croyait définitivement pris au piège, mais, soudainement, une porte s'ouvrait devant lui. S'il la franchissait, il perdait tout. Il perdait son nom, sa dignité, son honneur... mais ne les avait-il pas déjà perdu ? S'il l'ignorait, il restait Draco Malfoy, mais il se soumettait à un Maître qu'il n'avait pas envie de servir... il serait privé de sa liberté, de son libre arbitre, de sa volonté et, en un sens... de son humanité. Il ne serait plus qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un être qu'il savait cruel et sans limite. Il avait vu son père, il l'avait vu suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa folie et Draco savait que si Lucius demeurait auprès de lui, ce n'était que par la terreur des représailles que lui et sa famille pourraient subir.

Il savait qu'un jour, il serait confronté à cette décision. Pour l'instant, Voldemort se terrait, se cachait, il laissait le Ministère étouffer le récit de son retour, répandre la rumeur comme quoi Potter était un fou en mal d'affection qui racontait des mensonges pour se rendre intéressant, mais Draco savait que c'était faux. Mais un jour viendrait où il tenterait pour de bon de reprendre le pouvoir et à ce moment là... tous ceux qui ne le suivraient pas deviendraient ses ennemis. Voulait-il vraiment devenir l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non... fuir n'était pas suffisant. C'était le suivre, ou mourir. Et Pansy pouvait bien se nourrir de l'illusion qu'elle pouvait être protégée, il adviendrait nécessairement le moment où il le retrouverait. Quand Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour la protéger...

oOoOoOo

Comme promis à l'Inconnu, Draco se laissa deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il ne cessa de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête tout ce qui le préoccupait, sans toutefois trouver la moindre solution. Il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'abord. Ni Rogue ni Pansy ne lui en avaient reparlé, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ses doutes n'en avaient été que plus grands.

Il y avait ce livre, _À quoi rêvent les grillons ?_ qu'il n'avait pas réouvert depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, et là aussi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à rien. Le fameux TJM semblait n'exister nulle part, pas même dans les registres de l'école, des années 1915 à 1922. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé, ou que TJM n'étaient pas ses véritables initiales.

Il y avait la Chose qui ne s'était pas manifestée de nouveau. À croire qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant Draco n'était pas dupe. Il continuait à faire ces rêves qui l'obligeaient à utiliser un sortilège de Drain au réveil. Et une fois, une seule terrible et délicieuse fois, son rêve avait eu un visage. Draco s'était haï après celui-là.

Et finalement, le mercredi suivant, il reprit la plume, un morceau de parchemin, qu'il se contenta d'abord de regarder durant de longues minutes. Que dire ? Il avait voulu faire cesser sa correspondance, la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de se libérer, et maintenant qu'il était temps de la reprendre, les mots ne lui venaient plus. Pourtant, il y aurait tant à dire, mais Draco sentait en lui comme une sorte de blocage.

Il reprit les anciennes lettres qu'il avait reçues, et les relut, toutes, les unes après les autres, comme s'il s'attendait à découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, comme s'il ne les avait pas déjà lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Dans son dernier parchemin, l'Inconnu s'était dit tolérant... Tu parles ! Comme si quiconque pouvait tolérer parler à un grillon, et fils de Mangemort par dessus le marché.

Il écrivit une longue et déchirante missive, dans laquelle il détaillait tout, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune pudeur. Puis il la détruisit. Puis une seconde, qu'il détruisit également. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures, il se retrouvait au même point, devant un bout de parchemin vierge, sans savoir quoi écrire, sans savoir quoi exprimer. Deux semaines avaient passé et il avait perdu la liberté, la sérénité qu'il avait éprouvé en compagnie de l'Inconnu. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

Alors il lui proposa un rendez-vous. Non qu'il avait envie de le rencontrer, au contraire. Mais ainsi, il s'obligeait à se révéler, il s'obligeait à ne pas avoir le choix. Le choix était une responsabilité qu'il ne pouvait pas encore assumer. Toute sa vie, on avait choisi pour lui, sans lui demander son avis, et à présent qu'il y était confronté, il était complètement perdu, terrifié. Il lui écrivit « je te raconterai tout », comme s'il avait la moindre intention de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il lui parla même d'amitié, comme si Draco avait déjà connu un tel sentiment.

En réalité, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Face à l'Inconnu, il avait été toujours incapable d'arborer son masque. Il lui avait toujours parlé avec franchise, du fond du cœur. Il en avait fait le confident parfait, l'ami exemplaire, il l'avait placé sur un piédestal, il l'avait idéalisé. Alors qu'à l'autre bout du parchemin, il n'y avait qu'un simple élève, un être humain, imparfait et faillible. Et le rencontrer serait un moyen de briser l'image qu'il s'en était fait, et par là, de se retrouver, lui, Draco Malfoy. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il s'était moqué, qu'il s'était amusé, qu'il avait joué de la faiblesse de son Inconnu. Oui, il allait l'humilier, le détruire, se venger de l'avoir forcé à ouvrir son cœur. Et il allait redevenir lui-même...

oOoOoOo

— Tu... tu voulais vraiment te venger de moi ? demanda Harry timidement. Parce que tu m'en voulais d'avoir cassé l'image que tu te faisais de toi ?

— Oui, répondit simplement Draco avec amertume. Je crois que j'étais furieux.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait...

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je l'aurais fais si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Je m'en serais donné à cœur joie et je crois que le pauvre bougre ne s'en serait pas relevé. Mais quand j'ai compris que c'était _toi_, j'ai... j'ai oublié.

— T'as _oublié_...

— Oui. Enfin, merde, Harry ! Tu m'obsédais depuis tout ce temps là ! Je me suis rendu compte que... enfin bref. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, c'est tout.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu, rétorqua Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Tu m'as très bien compris ! se défendit Draco, irrité. Tu veux que je continue ou pas ?

— Oui, pardon... merci.

— Merci pour quoi ?

— De me dire tout ça.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait la gorge nouée, et remuer tous ces souvenirs n'était pas exactement pour le ravir. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Harry qui, confortablement installé entre ses jambes, l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il lui déposa un bref baiser sur la tempe avant de poursuivre son récit...

oOoOoOo

Et voilà, pfiou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, ici, on entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, on découvre des éléments d'intrigue nouveaux, et on a même droit à un flash forward avec Harry et Draco parce que bon, faut pas les oublier, ces deux là !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à très bientôt !  
Oswald

PS : Si vous avez une meilleure idée pour le titre de ce chapitre, je suis preneur, parce que là... franchement...


	17. Intrigues et Amitié

**Intrigues et Amitié**

oOoOoOo

Draco s'était encore laissé une semaine, entre le moment où il écrivit sa dernière lettre à l'Inconnu, et le jour du rendez-vous. Le temps de se préparer. Se préparer à quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il espérait au moins que ses doutes concernant Rogue – et maintenant Pansy – soient levés. Au dernier cours de Potions, le Professeur était allé voir son élève pour lui demander une nouvelle fois à le voir en privé. Bien sûr, Draco avait accepté, quel choix avait-il ?

En entrant dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci le laissa seul un instant pour se pencher sur la potion sur laquelle il travaillait. Visiblement, c'était la même que la dernière fois, les mêmes reflets pourpres, mais celle-là était un peu plus sombre.

— Professeur ? siffla Draco, exaspéré d'être ainsi ignoré.

— _Evanesco_. Assied-toi.

Le blond prit un air de défi et resta debout. Le dominant de toute sa sinistre hauteur, Rogue réitéra son ordre, calmement, mais d'une voix lourde de menaces. Après s'être jaugés du regard quelques secondes, le garçon capitula, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, se voyant gratifié d'un rictus condescendant.

— Bien. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir, affirma plus que ne demanda Rogue.

— Pas la moindre idée, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

— J'aimerais que nous poursuivions la petite discussion que nous avons eu il y a quelques jours. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Et je ne vous cache rien.

— C'est étrange... parce que Mlle Parkinson semble croire le contraire.

— Quoi ?

Draco se redressa d'un bond, cachant sa surprise sous une expression de colère, colère qui devint assez rapidement véritable. Il avait lâché à Pansy le fait qu'il avait peur. Il lui avait surtout dit pour qu'elle lui lâche la grappe et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse aller le répéter à leur Professeur de Potions... La traîtresse ! Elle l'avait manipulé, avec ses airs tendres et ses assurances d'amitiés... Alors elle n'était pas allée voir Dumbledore ? Elle et Rogue s'était liés contre lui pour... quoi ? Tester sa loyauté ? Et dire qu'il l'avait presque cru... et dire que, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait lui aussi caressé l'idée d'aller voir le vieux fou pour lui demander sa protection pour lui et ses parents... au moins sa mère. Il lança un regard furieux à son Professeur qui continuait de le tancer d'un air presque indifférent.

— Bande de salauds... commença-t-il entre ses dents.

— Langage, Draco. Rassied-toi, aboya Rogue. Mlle Parkinson ne m'a jamais rien dit à ton propos, mais visiblement, ta réaction prouve que j'ai raison, après tout. Tu me caches quelque chose.

— Vous avez menti pour me...

— Draco, je comprends tes réticences, mais il est beaucoup plus important que tu ne le croies que je sache précisément ce que tu as derrière la tête. Je _dois_ savoir quel est ton sentiment à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Oublie ta fierté deux secondes. Je n'irai pas le répéter à ton père.

Rogue avait vaguement changé d'attitude. Il n'était plus cet homme froid au regard assassin, il s'était radouci un peu et on aurait pu le prendre pour un professeur réellement inquiet pour l'un de ses élèves. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Il était familier avec la manipulation et savait encore la reconnaître à des kilomètres, même s'il venait à l'instant de se faire avoir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il crânement. En quoi ça vous intéresse, ce que je peux bien penser ?

— Je te l'ai dit. C'est beaucoup plus important que tu ne l'imagines.

— C'est ça. Et vous espérez que je vous croie ? Qu'est-ce qui est si _important_ pour que vous vous intéressiez autant à moi ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

— Je ne peux pas, Draco. Il faut que je _sache_... insista Rogue en se montrant encore plus pressant.

— Mais _pourquoi _? répliqua le blond qui commençait à ressentir une légère panique monter au fond de sa gorge.

— Tu as peur ?

— Que...

Une lueur fugace et indéchiffrable passa un moment dans le regard de Rogue. Encore une fois, il avait deviné, encore une fois, il était tombé juste. Draco ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux une fraction de seconde et c'était suffisant.

— Tu as peur pour toi et pour ta famille ? poursuivit Rogue. Mais c'est _normal_ que...

— Taisez-vous ! glapit Draco d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë. Je n'ai pas peur, alors arrêtez vos salades ! Peut-être bien que mon père vous a demandé de me surveiller, mais certainement pas de m'harceler.

Les yeux noirs se plissèrent, et le Maître de Potions se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Face à lui, Draco était minuscule, mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où son professeur voulait en venir, mais il était bien décidé à ne rien lâcher.

— Ton père m'a autorisé à recourir à tous les moyens nécessaires pour m'assurer de ta loyauté et de ta confiance. Je dois être absolument certain que dans ton esprit ne subsiste aucun doute.

— Mais... mais... _pourquoi _? répéta Draco pour la troisième fois.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir et considéra son élève un long moment avec d'affirmer :

— Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait avoir besoin de toi plus tôt que prévu...

— Quoi ? tenta de dire Draco.

Mais il ne pouvait plus parler, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge, et après s'être laissé tombé sur sa chaise une nouvelle fois, il resta immobile, tétanisé comme si la foudre l'avait frappée. Le peu de couleurs qui demeuraient sur son visage disparurent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... avoir besoin de lui ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il n'était qu'un élève de cinquième année, et il avait beau être l'héritier Malfoy, il n'était pas un puissant sorcier, il n'avait aucun talent particulier, alors... pour quelle raison pouvait-Il bien s'intéresser à lui nommément ? Il releva vers Rogue un regard empli de terreur et d'incompréhension, n'ayant absolument plus la force – ni même la volonté – de maintenir les apparences. Celui-ci voulait garder un visage froid et distant, mais sa mâchoire contractée témoignait de son émotion.

— Je ne suis absolument pas censé te dire ça, Draco, reprit-il à voix très basse. Lucius pense que c'est trop tôt, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Je ne... je ne connais pas tous les détails, pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en sais même rien. Mais, et tu es libre de me croire ou pas, je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide.

— Pourquoi... pourquoi _moi _? parvint à articuler Draco d'une voix éteinte.

Il avait l'impression de s'être posé cette question déjà un bon millier de fois. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui arrivait d'un coup, à lui et à lui seul ? Comment autant de choses pouvaient arriver à une seule personne ? Rogue secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, Draco. Mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'il n'y ait dans ton esprit aucun doute, et que, même si tu as peur, ta loyauté aille à notre maître. Malheureusement...

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce mot. Malheureusement... Comment est-ce que la situation pourrait être plus _malheureuse_ que ça ? Draco avait voulu croire qu'il avait le temps, avant sa majorité, deux années entières pendant lesquelles il aurait put se... se préparer, ou se résigner, ou quoique ce soit d'autre et l'échéance, dont il s'était refusé jusqu'à présent à en considérer les conséquences et les implications se voyait avancée à maintenant. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les retint aux prix d'efforts intenses. Tout, mais pas ça.

— Malheureusement, poursuivit Rogue, il se semble évident que tu n'es pas encore préparé à l'idée de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, tu sais que y es destiné. Je ne sais pas exactement quant il aura besoin de toi, mais je pense être certain que ce ne sera pas avant l'an prochain. Ça te laisse du temps.

— Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière... cracha Draco.

— Au contraire. Peut-être que tu _as_ le choix, fit Rogue d'une voix encore plus basse, presque inaudible.

— Vous... vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai le choix de servir ou non le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? répéta le garçon, incrédule.

Rogue avait des airs de conspirateurs, son regard noir brillait d'une étrange lueur sous ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il pressait son élève d'essayer de comprendre plus que ce qu'il lui disait.

— Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonne, on obéit. S'il demande à ce que tu le serves, alors tu le serviras. _Personne_ n'est assez fou pour s'opposer à sa volonté.

Draco voyait bien deux ou trois personnes justement assez folles pour ça. Il releva les yeux vers son professeur qui souleva un sourcil énigmatique, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence étrange, presque assourdissant. Dans la tête du jeune homme, des centaines de doutes et de questions se bousculaient, tournoyaient, bouillonnaient. Mais par-dessus tout, il été terrorisé. Terrorisé au-delà des mots. Et à travers le prisme déformant de la panique, il avait l'impression que Rogue voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose... mais quoi ?

— Pr... Professeur.

Celui-ci reprit un peu de sa superbe.

— Maintenant, Draco, je veux que rien de tout ce qui s'est dit ne sorte de cette pièce. C'est bien compris ?

— O.. oui.

— Lucius m'a également demandé...

Le blond ferma les yeux. Quoi encore ?

— … de veiller à ce que tu te fasses _discret_, cette année.

— Discret ?

— Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que les soupçons qui pèsent sur toi sont grands. Ton mépris des traîtres et des sangs-de-bourbe, sans parler de ce Potter, est admirable et j'en éprouve un profond respect, mais tu dois te réfréner de le manifester de manière trop... ostensible.

Oui, c'était évident. Endormir la méfiance. Parce que c'est vrai, qui pourrait donc se méfier du pauvre petit Draco Malfoy ? Lui, devenir un Mangemort, jamais ! Quelle ironie...

— J'essaierai... céda-t-il d'une voix atone.

— Et... tu devras aussi te retirer de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, acheva Rogue dans un souffle.

— Non !

Draco se releva comme un ressort. Il était capable d'accepter beaucoup de choses, mais... le Quidditch... c'était hors de question ! Il n'y avait que sur un balai qu'il se sentait véritablement libre, et il en avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais. Une juste colère envahit tout son être, occultant pour un instant le reste de ses émotions.

— Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas !

— J'ai bien peur que si. Tu n'as pas compris ce que "discret" signifie ? Tu dois rester dans l'ombre, te faire oublier, et ce n'est pas en allant te montrer en spectacle sur un balai devant toute l'école que tu vas y arriver.

— Mais le Quidditch... Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Au contraire, en tant que ton Directeur de M...

— Je m'en fous ! Vous voulez que je meure d'ennui ? Jamais je ne quitterai l'équipe, vous m'entendez ?

Complètement hors de lui, il s'était mis à hurler assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau. Draco aimait être en colère. La fureur avait quelque chose de rassurant, c'était un sentiment facile, assez puissant pour lui faire oublier tout le reste, et tant qu'il pouvait se sentir en colère et s'inquiéter d'un détail finalement assez secondaire par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'allait pas se priver.

— Malfoy, vous savez très bien que...

— Taisez-vous ! Je ne quitterai pas l'équipe ! Je suis le meilleur Attrapeur que vous ayez, et sans moi on n'a aucune chance de gagner. Vous voulez gagner, vous aussi, non ?

— Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! rugit Rogue. Vous êtes renvoyé de l'équipe et ma décision est irrévocable, ce n'est certainement pas en m'insultant que...

— Je fais ce que je veux, espèce de sang-mêlé !

— Je vous préviens...

— On a le match contre Gryffondor la semaine prochaine, vous n'avez aucune chance, sans moi ! Et contre Serdaigle dans...

— Vous ne jouerez aucun de ces deux matchs ! Et cessez d'hurler sinon je vous colle en retenue !

— Je hurle si je veux ! Allez vous faire foutre, espèce d'enfoiré !

— Assez ! s'époumona Rogue.

Il avait crié assez fort pour que tous les bocaux de verre sur les étagères se mettent à trembler. Même une fois le silence retombé, on avait l'impression que sa voix vibrait encore dans l'air autour d'eux. Draco était tremblant, bouillonnant, écumant de rage mais il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin en se laissant submerger par ses émotions.

— Très bien, fit Rogue, hargneux. Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue. Et pas un mot de plus, sinon ce sera toute l'année, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Pas de réponse.

— Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? insista-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

— Oui... _Professeur_, siffla Draco en mettant dans sa voix autant de mépris qu'il le pouvait.

— Je vous attends donc demain, à vingt heures, dans mon bureau. Du vent !

Après un dernier regard assassin, le jeune homme s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Sa colère s'étant atténuée en explosant au-delà des limites de la décence, il ne lui restait plus que la détresse pour seule compagnie. S'énerver à cause du Quidditch avait été une parenthèse bienheureuse, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir sur ce qui s'était dit _avant_... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, selon les mots de Rogue, pouvait _avoir besoin de lui plus tôt que prévu_... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui, spécialement ? Il avait déjà un espion à Poudlard, Draco n'ignorait pas le double jeu de son Professeur, alors un deuxième, ça n'avait aucun sens... Non. Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il ne savait qu'une chose, c'est que ça ne pouvait arriver à rien de bon. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il envisage avec un peu plus de sérieux l'éventualité d'aller voir Dumbledore mais... Si Draco désobéissait ? S'il refusait de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Celui-ci allait-il se venger ? Sûrement... mais comment, sur qui ? Sur sa famille, sans doute...

Il avait l'impression que, peu importe le choix qu'il ferait, celui-ci allait se révéler désastreux dans tous les cas... Et avait-il vraiment rêvé le fait que Rogue ait tenté de lui faire passer un autre message, au-delà de ses paroles ?

D'un côté, obéir à Voldemort, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, et se soumettre à sa folie, subir sa cruauté, devoir suivre des ordres qui impliquaient de torturer et de tuer, abandonner toute dignité, insulter son sang et son nom en servant un maître dont il ne voulait pas... De l'autre côté, désobéir, fuir, risquer de perdre son héritage, son rang, sa famille, peut-être même sa vie. Sa vie qui ne serait pas plus en sécurité d'un côté comme de l'autre. Pourquoi devoir faire de tels choix ? Quel était le destin assez cruel pour laisser choisir à un adolescent de quinze ans la baguette qui le tuera... Ça n'était pas humain.

oOoOoOo

— Mais tu es quand même allé voir Dumbledore, intervint Harry d'une voix rocailleuse, étreinte d'émotions.

— Oui. J'ai compris que toute cette merde, c'était la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui et de personne d'autre. Et donc, là où je suis en sécurité, c'est le plus loin possible de lui. Après tout, il n'a toujours pas réussi à _te_ tuer, mais ce qui m'a finalement décidé, c'était...

Il se tut, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs pour en faire une phrase cohérente.

— Je pensais que fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait tout abandonner, mon nom, ma fortune, toute l'influence de ma famille, mais ça... C'est si l'on suppose qu'il gagne la guerre. Parce que s'il perd, alors j'espère que notre monde sera assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre moi et mon père et... légalement, tous les biens de ma famille me reviendront. Je pourrais travailler à réhabiliter le nom des Malfoy.

— Et... s'il gagne ? hésita Harry.

— C'est ça qui m'a décidé. S'il gagne, je suis mort. Mais si je l'avais suivi, alors... tu n'aurais plus été avec moi.

— C'est à cause de moi ?

— C'est _grâce_ à toi, corrigea Draco. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que j'en serai encore à me poser la question et... finalement, je crois que j'aurai choisi de suivre mon père, mais... j'étais déjà amoureux de toi.

— Quoi ? Mais... comment ? On ne s'était même pas encore rencontrés !

— Je ne sais pas... parce que... parce que je ne pouvais pas t'ignorer, déjà. Et que tu as trois choses que j'admire énormément. Le courage de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans te soucier de ce que les autres peuvent bien en penser...

— Je rêve ou _Draco Malfoy_ admire mon courage ? le coupa Harry, incrédule, amusé et, au fond de lui, très touché.

Le blond fit claquer sa langue d'impatience et donna une petite tape au sommet du crâne du Gryffondor, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

— Tu sais très bien que la seule chose que je veux, c'est de vivre selon _mes_ envies et celles de personne d'autre, Potter. Alors oui, je t'admire pour ça et ne me le fait pas répéter encore une fois sinon tu peux tout de suite t'en aller. La deuxième chose, c'est que tu as des amis. Je pensais n'en avoir jamais besoin mais avec tes lettres, et aussi un peu Pansy, même si je peux pas encore vraiment l'appeler mon _amie_, je me suis rendu compte du contraire. Et... je voulais savoir ce que ça fait, d'être avec quelqu'un et de n'avoir pas à lui mentir, pouvoir dire ce que je pense. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que... bref. Mais ne va surtout pas penser que ce sont des amis comme les _tiens_ que je voudrais !

— J'avais cru comprendre, fit Harry.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Depuis maintenant deux heures, le brun se laissait aller à écouter le récit de Draco, confortablement allongé dans ses bras, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour lui témoigner une telle confiance. Il se disait que le Serpentard avait vécu ces longs mois seul, apeuré, désespéré et qu'il avait besoin d'en parler pour en exorciser les vieux fantômes. Le blond voulait une oreille qui l'écoute et Harry était plus qu'honoré de la lui offrir.

— Et la troisième chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi à cause de trois choses. Le courage, l'amitié, d'ailleurs c'est quand même pas très Serpentard, soit dit en passant, et la troisième ?

— Je ne te permets pas de juger les valeurs de notre Maison ! s'indigna Draco. Tu n'y comprendrais rien de toute façon. Tes yeux.

— Quoi mes yeux ?

— La troisième chose, ce sont tes yeux, espèce de crétin !

Harry se retourna pour regarder Draco dans les siens, d'yeux, un air de franche incompréhension sur le visage. Le blond avait un sourire à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— C'est parce qu'ils sont verts ? demanda-t-il.

— Ils ne sont pas _que_ verts, soupira le Serpentard, agacé. Ils sont profonds, ils sont expressifs, magnifiques, lumineux, quand tu me regardes, ils me réchauffent le cœur, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de les admirer, et je trouve que c'est un _crime_ de les cacher sous ces lunettes hideuses, mais à part ça tu as raison. Ils sont _verts_. Est-ce que ça rassure l'image que tu te fais du Serpentard modèle ?

— Oh...

Harry rougit et ne put s'empêcher de détourner ces yeux dont le blond venait de chanter les louanges. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire des compliments sur le ton de l'ironie. Bien sûr, il savait que ses yeux étaient intéressants, mais qu'on puisse à ce point les trouver beaux. Ils se sentait un peu gêné et, au fond de lui, assez fier. Parce que c'était les yeux de sa mère, les yeux d'une née-moldue, que le blond flattait tant.

— N'empêche que c'est précis, commenta-t-il.

— J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, répondit Draco, avec une légère pointe d'amertume. Il y a peut-autre chose, je sais pas, ou peut-être que je me fais des idées. Mais si je ne m'étais pas trouvé au moins une bonne raison... J'en ai quand même trouvé trouvé trois, c'est suffisant, non ? Même si c'est un peu tard pour revenir dessus.

Harry reprit sa position entre les bras de Draco, en se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse, et le blond poursuivit son histoire.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain de son entrevue avec Rogue, Draco se trouvait dans le même état déplorable, mélange de peur panique et de rage, mais il avait pu réunir assez de force pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Aux regards inquiets que Pansy lui lançait régulièrement, il répondait par un autre, assassin. Rogue ne s'était servi que de son nom pour abattre les défenses du blond, ça n'empêchait pas le fait que celui-ci se mette à présent à ressentir envers elle comme une sorte de méfiance instinctive. Et pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, alors qu'il était tout juste parvenu à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie.

Il s'était fait passer un savon terrible par Graham Montague, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, quand celui-ci avait appris sa suspension. Draco, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas en crier la raison sur tous les toits, avait adopté une attitude d'indifférence agacée, en attendant que passe la tempête.

Et, bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Potter. "Rencontrer" n'était pas le mot. Heurter, plutôt. Il avait abandonné Crabbe et Goyle qui se rendaient en divination, tandis que lui-même prenait la direction de la salle d'Arithmancie. À l'angle d'un couloir, il se rentra dans quelque chose de mou, et sous la force de l'impact, perdit l'équilibre et se tordit la cheville en chutant. Et, pour en rajouter encore une couche, son sac s'ouvrit sous le choc et _le_ livre en tomba.

— Potter ! cracha-t-il en le ramassant et en le rangeant à la hâte. Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

Son regard remonta vers le brun et, malgré l'état de ce dernier, comme s'il n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé depuis des semaines, il faillit se perdre dans ces yeux émeraudes au reflet franc et éclatant. Il se força à faire une grimace de dégoût, mais au fond de lui, ses entrailles dansaient la gigue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le Gryffondor d'aussi près, et il était à deux doigts d'en perdre pied. Il avait beau ressembler à un cadavre, ce satané Potter restait diablement attirant.

— Dis-moi, Malfoy, quel effet ça fait de se faire jeter de l'équipe de Quidditch ? dit-il avec un sourire en quoi.

Merlin, il était au courant ? Si vite ? Draco reprit rapidement contenance et rétorqua :

— Je ne me suis pas fait « jeter », mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter, au lieu de t'amuser à fourrer ton gros nez dans les affaires des autres.

Il tourna les talons, n'ayant vraiment pas le courage de rester auprès de lui plus longtemps, il avait bien d'autres soucis que de se préoccuper de ses sentiments coupables pour le brun.

— Et le mois de retenue ? le rappela la voix de ce dernier dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, ce coup-ci ? T'espionnes pour Voldemort, tu recrutes pour lui, peut-être ? "Rejoignez les Mangemorts, un métier plein d'avenir ?"

Là c'en était trop. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la terreur qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à contenir lui revint, tout entière, comme une gifle. Il sortit sa baguette, tentant d'invoquer une colère salvatrice.

— Ne... prononce... pas... commença-t-il en appuyant chaque mot.

— Oui, oui, ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ça, je connais le refrain..

— Potter...

Celui-ci sortit sa baguette à son tour et les deux garçons se firent face un moment. Le Gryffondor avait l'air tendu, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait mais il semblait plutôt sur la défensive. Et puis, ce n'était pas du genre de Saint Potter d'attaquer des élèves sans raison, même pas ses ennemis, si ? Draco résista à l'envie de lui jeter un sort, à celle de se jeter sur lui pour... il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi et surtout dans l'idée de s'éloigner de là au plus vite, il rangea sa baguette.

— Tu ne sais _vraiment_ pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, siffla-il entre ses dents. Reste éloigné de moi.

— Seulement si tu en fais de même.

— On verra. Et regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois. Tu m'as fais mal.

— Oh, je suis vraiment _désolé_, répliqua Potter qui n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

Draco aurait souhaité rétorquer mais n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de cracher à ses pieds et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en gardant sa dignité intacte. En réalité, il aurait plutôt voulu courir. Et que faisait Potter seul, sans ses habituels laquais ? Il y avait d'ordinaire toujours la belette et la sang-de-bourbe avec lui... Mais il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, maintenant que le brun avait remué le couteau dans la plaie. Comment faisait-il pour trouver toujours les mots qui blessent, qui jouent sur la corde sensible ?

— Draco, tu as une mine _affreuse _! lui dit Pansy quelques heures plus tard.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Parkinson.

Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune, ou Draco tentait de finir la dissertation que leur ridicule et incompétente "professeur" de Défense contre les Forces du Mal leur avait donnée à faire. Pansy avait prit une chaise et, sans lui demander son avis, s'était assise à côté de lui. La jeune fille avait un regard franc, le visage ouvertement inquiet, et le blond se demanda à nouveau s'il ne valait pas mieux mettre sa méfiance de côté.

— Draco... reprit-elle.

— Tu as parlé à Rogue, récemment ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle leva une paire de sourcils surpris.

— Euh... non, pourquoi ? C'est à propos du dernier devoir ?

Draco la scruta du regard un moment, dans l'idée d'y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge ou de dissimulation. Mais, soit elle était une excellente actrice, qui avait prétendu être mauvaise actrice les quatre premières années de sa scolarité, soit elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont le jeune homme pouvait bien parler.

— Je... je ne sais pas où j'en suis, en ce moment, céda-t-il. Il y a... beaucoup de choses.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se soulevèrent un peu plus jusqu'à disparaître sous sa frange. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que le blond lui confie même une miette de ses doutes.

— Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler, poursuivit-il. Mais... c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ? plaisanta-t-elle, toujours aussi stupéfaite, mais visiblement ravie.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin et un regard fatigué. En temps normal, Draco aurait persévéré dans son attitude hautaine et aurait rejeté avec dédain n'importe quel témoignage d'affection. Mais ce temps là était tout sauf normal et, oui, malgré lui, le blond aimait savoir qu'au moins une personne était de son côté et avait envie de la garder.

— Merci, Pansy.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui demanda à voix basse :

— Et tu as réfléchi à...

— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !

Il avait quand même ses limites.

— Pas maintenant, se reprit-il. Je ne sais pas, c'est pas le moment, j'ai... j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

— D'autres soucis ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire souci en dehors de... de Tu-Sais-Quoi ?

— Étonnant, pas vrai ? ironisa-t-il. Et pourtant... Je suis désolé, Pansy, mais, vraiment, je ne peux pas en parler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Quoi, mais... J'ai l'impression de plus être le même depuis... depuis je ne sais pas quand.

— Oui, je remarque ça ! Tu viens de dire "je suis désolé", et ça fait déjà trois fois que tu bafouilles. J'imagine que... ça fait du bien de te voir un peu lâcher la pression, tu es toujours tellement... _guindé_...

— Guindé ? s'indigna-t-il. Je ne suis pas guindé, je suis _raffiné_. C'est pas pareil !

— Oh, pardonnez mon impertinence, _Monseigneur_...

Ils se regardèrent un moment et finirent par éclater de rire. Pas vraiment un rire franc, à gorge déployée avec la luette qui se trémousse au fond du gosier plutôt comme un gloussement retenu et un peu embarrassé, mais c'était quelque chose de vrai, sans faux-semblants, qu'ils partageaient. Pour la première fois.

— Tu devrais rire plus souvent, finit par dire Pansy. Ça te va bien au teint. Alors... comment elle s'appelle ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

— Hein ? Qui ça ?

— Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ! Ton cœur est déjà pris, à ce qu'il paraît, je m'en souviens très bien.

— Ah...

La complicité qui s'était établie entre eux à grand peine mourut d'un coup. Draco se redressa sur sa chaise, le visage fermé et le regard dur et tança la jeune fille avec dédain.

— J'avais dit ça pour me débarrasser de toi, Pansy. Je trouve tes avances déplacées...

— Mais...

Avec des gestes brusques et secs, sans montrer qu'il s'en voulait d'interrompre là un potentiel début d'amitié, il rangea ses affaires, roula son parchemin et remit le tout dans son sac, sous les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas la raison d'un si brutal revirement. Le blond s'était à peine ouvert que, déjà, il se refermait, sa carapace intacte et son masque Malfoy fermement en place sur le visage.

— J'ai ma retenue avec Rogue, cracha-t-il. Bonne soirée, Parkinson.

— Draco...

— Et ne me parle plus jamais de ça ! la prévint-il d'un ton menaçant alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

À sa grande stupéfaction, la retenue avec Rogue se passa plutôt bien. Il avait craint que son professeur revienne sur le sujet, encore et encore, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sorti de Draco tout ce qu'il pouvait en sortir, mais en tout et pour tout, ils n'échangèrent que trois mots. Bonsoir, et bonne nuit.

À l'heure dite, il avait frappé à la porte du bureau, et l'homme l'avait conduit à leur salle de classe, et, vu, l'état de cette dernière, il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de dire ce qu'il y avait à faire. Et pendant plus d'une heure, avec résignation, il rangea des ingrédients, nettoya des chaudrons, classa des vieux papiers, sous le regard scrutateur de Rogue qui de son côté, travaillait sur une potion, prenant quelques notes, préparant dans une série de petits récipients des bases dont il extrayait des échantillons, les mélangeait entre eux, observait le résultat, rayait une ligne d'un trait de plume rageur, marmonnait « _Evanesco _» et recommençait.

Son soulagement fut indescriptible quand il fut autorisé à quitter la salle. Il reprit ses affaires et salua son professeur. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dans sa salle commune, en fait, il avait prit la décision un peu plus tôt dans la journée (juste après avoir croisé Potter, comme par hasard), qu'il était grand temps pour lui de commencer à lire _le_ livre. Il avait été très curieux d'en découvrir le contenu, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, les évènements de ces derniers jours ne lui en avaient pas vraiment laissé le loisir. Mais le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, et il avait bien trois bons quarts d'heure devant lui. Il hésita un moment entre la Salle sur Demande et la Tour d'Astronomie, mais finit par choisir cette dernière, toujours dans ce même créneau entre les couples respectueux des règles et les autres.

Pourquoi la Tour d'Astronomie ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Le lieu était inconfortable, et un peu trop visité. Mais ça lui semblait logique. C'était là qu'il avait lu la note manuscrite laissée par ce TJM, et ça lui semblait naturel d'y retourner, comme si c'était l'endroit pour ça. Et tout aussi naturellement, il se rassit encore une fois, à même le sol, contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, de là où il pourrait voir chaque intrus arriver avant de lui-même se faire repérer, et il aurait le temps de ranger le livre et de se relever.

oOoOoOo

— C'est là où je t'ai vu, la première fois.

— Quoi ? fit Draco comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

— La Tour d'Astronomie, précisa Harry. Avec ce bouquin.

— Non, non, ça c'était après, quand on s'était donné rendez-vous, tu étais avec ta cape, et...

— Oui, ce soir-là aussi ! Mais tu ne m'as pas vu, cette fois-ci. Je suis reparti un peu après.

— Attends... hésita Draco en fronçant les sourcils, l'air d'avoir loupé un chapitre. Tu veux dire que tu m'avais déjà vu ?

— Oui !

Harry se souvenait de ce moment avec émotion, c'était à cet instant où pour la première fois, il avait vu le blond tel qu'il en tomberait amoureux plus tard. Et puis, c'était par honnêteté qu'il était intervenu à ce point dans le récit de Draco.

— C'était vraiment stupide, raconta le brun. On s'était mis en tête avec Ron et Hermione que tu préparais quelque chose, et on voulait découvrir quoi.

— Tu m'as suivi ? Sous ta cape ? Pendant combien de temps ? s'offusqua Draco, et sa colère n'était pas feinte.

Il repoussa Harry qui s'assit un peu plus loin sur le sofa, l'air un peu choqué. Le blond lui lança un regard noir. Effectivement, il n'était pas au courant pour la carte du Maraudeur, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa réaction. Pendant une seconde ou deux, le brun pesa le pour et le contre, mais finit par sortir de sa poche le parchemin incriminé.

— Je t'ai retrouvé avec ça, tu étais déjà en haut, je ne t'ai pas suivi !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

— Euh... Hum. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

L'attitude du blond passa progressivement de la méfiance, à la surprise, en voyant l'encre comme dégorger des fibres mêmes du papier, puis à l'incompréhension, en les voyant dessiner des formes qui n'étaient pas encore clairement dessinées, puis à la stupéfaction quand la carte eut finit de s'afficher et que le plan du château était désormais clairement visible.

— C'est... une carte de Poudlard, hésita Harry, sachant bien qu'il enfonçait des portes ouvertes. Il y a tout le château, et les environs immédiats, et... des petits points, pour chaque personne, avec une étiquette à leur nom.

— C'est fascinant... Et avec ça, tu pouvais savoir où j'étais en permanence ?

— Euh... oui.

— Je vois. Tiens, il y a Rusard et Peeves dans la Salle des Trophées. Comment tu fais pour ne pas rester tout le temps devant ce truc ? C'est extraordinaire !

— Je ne m'en sers que quand j'en ai besoin, j'imagine.

Draco écarta ses bras à nouveau, signifiant par là qu'il acceptait qu'Harry se blottisse à nouveau contre lui, et celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les mains pâles se resserrèrent contre son torse, et il sentit qu'on lui embrassait le sommet du crâne.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda le blond.

— Je t'ai regardé.

Silence.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui, c'est tout. Je suis resté là une heure, en fait. Je t'ai trouvé... beau, tu étais complètement détendu, absorbé dans ton bouquin et... j'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça. Tu sais, vraiment... toi-même. Sans attitude.

Draco ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était nouée. D'une main, il se mit à caresser les folles mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le menton et Harry ferma les yeux de satisfaction, se laissant pleinement aller à la sensation.

— Ensuite, continua le brun, quand je suis rentré, Ron et Hermione ont cru que tu m'avais jeté un sort, j'étais resté si longtemps... Mais je leur ai juste dit que tu lisais. Je n'ai pas dit _quoi_, ajouta-t-il vivement, sentant que le blond tressaillait contre son dos. Et... c'est tout.

— Je sens que je vais en apprendre de belles, avec toi... souffla Draco d'une voix traînante.

— Il est si bien que ça, ce bouquin ? demanda Harry.

— Pas terrible, en fait. Il se laisse lire. C'est plein de petites histoires, ça parle de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais c'est surtout des machins romantiques, un peu à l'eau de rose, tragiques, des fois. C'est juste que... ça parle de nous. Tu sais, de grillons, quoi. Dans des situations assez banales, pour être franc. Mais... ça donne l'impression d'être _normal_...

Sa voix mourut dans le silence. Les histoires d'amour étaient toujours basées sur le même principe, un sorcier, une sorcière, si possible de mondes différents pour rajouter du drama de manière un peu facile, souvent c'est la famille qui n'est pas d'accord, ou les obligations professionnelles, ou morales, qui empêchent le rapprochement des deux tourtereaux. _À quoi rêvent les grillons ? _n'avait rien de différent, vraiment, sauf que les récits impliquaient deux sorciers, ou deux sorcières, mais les codes étaient les mêmes : jeunes et beaux, des obstacles, des conflits, avec les amants qui finissent systématiquement réunis, que ce soit dans la mort, ou dans la fuite. C'était irréaliste, c'était très loin de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la réalité, c'était désespérément optimiste... Mais c'était ça qui importait. Oublier pendant un temps la honte, la haine et le tabou, et se laisser plonger dans une histoire, oui, c'était ça, qui donnait l'impression d'être normal.

— Tu me le prêteras ?

— Tu iras le chercher toi-même. Je l'ai rangé à la Bibliothèque, je l'ai fini. Il est enchanté pour que seuls les gens... comme nous... puissent le voir. D'ailleurs, c'est pas franchement rassurant.

— De quoi ?

— De savoir qu'il existe au moins une méthode magique pour nous repérer... Si quelqu'un l'apprenait...

Draco frissonna et Harry posa une main qu'il voulait encourageante sur le bras qui lui entourait la poitrine.

— Hermione m'a dit la même chose. Mais apparemment, c'est un secret très bien gardé. Ou alors personne ne s'en souvient. Il y a bien des méthodes magiques pour s'assurer qu'un secret n'ait jamais de fuite, non ?

— Oui... il y a le Sortilège de _Fidelitas_, hésita le blond, à contrecoeur. Mais...

— Il y a un contre-sort ?

— Non. Enfin, tu as raison, j'imagine qu'il y a toute une batterie de sorts qui font que... n'empêche que c'est pas rassurant.

Ils se turent un moment. Draco continuait de caresser les cheveux d'Harry, qui n'avait pas enlevé sa main du bras du blond. Finalement, celui-ci lâcha :

— On est complètement fous. On prend des risques absolument énormes.

— Je sais. Je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec toi.

— On est fous, répéta Draco. Je continue ?

— Je t'en prie.

oOoOoOo

Durant la semaine, une certaine routine s'installa. Les retenues avec Rogue se passaient encore dans le silence le plus compact, mais, le ménage terminé de fond en comble, le jeune homme s'était mis à assister son professeur. Il coupait des racines, écrasait des fleurs et des insectes, écrasait, égouttait, émondait, écalait, et c'était finalement assez reposant. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien servir cette mystérieuse potion tantôt rose pale, tantôt bleu roi, mais toujours un peu violette, et n'osait pas vraiment questionner Rogue. Cependant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que deux ingrédients revenaient presque systématiquement, Aconit et Ellébore, deux poisons violents, mais qui selon le dosage pouvaient aussi servir respectivement de somnifère et de purgatif. Et il n'y avait guère que la potion Tue-Loup à se servir de ces deux fleurs en conjonction, pourtant... il n'y avait plus de loup-garou à Poudlard, si ?

Et pour ne rien arranger, Potter passait régulièrement. Il toquait à la porte, Rogue l'ouvrait, lui fourrait une fiole dans les mains et sans un mot la refermait. Draco finit par apprendre que c'était une Potion d'Appétit, que le brun s'était évanoui un jour sans raison, et ne put pas s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, dans la Grande Salle. Même s'il se rendait bien compte que, vu l'état de Potter, il n'était absolument pas étonnant que celui-ci s'évanouît. Et tout au fond de lui, le blond était aussi un peu inquiet, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Et il y avait Pansy. Draco s'était montré envers elle plus amicale, et la jeune fille l'avait remercié en évitant avec tact de lui parler de sujets sensibles. Peu à peu, il s'attachait à elle, et même s'il était encore trop tôt pour la qualifier d'amie, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Elle aussi avait changé pendant l'été, elle avait plus ou moins perdu ses côtés minaudeur et commère que le jeune homme trouvait particulièrement agaçants et se montrait plus sincère et plus franche, même si, heureusement, elle n'avait pas perdu son mépris des traîtres et des sang-de-bourbes, malgré s'être rangée du côté de Dumbledore, et participait avec plaisir quand il s'agissait de les insulter, et même avec encore plus de bonne volonté, maintenant que Draco avait été sommé de se montrer... _discret_.

Il n'avait pas osé assister aux qualifications organisées en urgence pour lui trouver un Attrapeur remplaçant. Pansy, qui y était allée à sa place, lui en fit un récit assez déprimant, tous les candidats s'étaient montrés aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, et finalement Montague avait abandonné l'idée de trouver quelqu'un qui savait voler, pour choisir cette brutasse de Théodore, dans l'idée de faire tomber Potter de son balai, quand ils seraient au coude-à-coude dans le course pour le Vif d'Or. Très élégant, comme stratégie, très fin, vraiment, ironisa Draco. En même temps, pas si stupide que ça, puisque le Gryffondor avait l'air tellement faible qu'on aurait dit qu'un seul coup de vent pouvait le faire s'envoler.

Et par deux fois déjà, il s'était isolé au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, pour lire _À quoi rêvent les grillons ?_ Il prenait des risques inconsidérés à lire un livre tel que celui-ci à un tel endroit, et parfois même après le couvre-feu, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait déjà eu confirmation que l'ouvrage n'avait l'air que d'un bouquin poussiéreux et barbant aux yeux des autres, quand Pansy avait fouillé son sac. Draco était entré dans une rage folle, surtout motivée par la panique, mais qu'il n'avait pu entretenir bien longtemps, tant était grand son soulagement. Donc, au moins de ce point de vue-là, il était plus ou moins en sécurité. Et puis, la Tour d'Astronomie avait quelque chose de spécial, il sentait confusément que c'était là l'endroit pour ça, contre toute logique.

Aussi, contre toute logique, il arriva une heure en avance, ce mardi soir, armé de son bouquin, pour y rencontrer l'Inconnu, à minuit tapantes, et s'installa à sa place habituelle, celle qui lui donnait vue sur toute la pièce, en tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait à deux cent à l'heure. Plusieurs fois il avait envisagé la possibilité de ne tout simplement pas venir, et là encore il devait avouer que c'était une perspective réjouissante. Il écrirait une bête lettre d'excuse et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il avait aussi espéré que l'Inconnu lui écrive pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais tous les jours il s'était rendu à la Salle sur Demande pour vérifier, et il n'y avait rien trouvé. Qui ne dit mot consent, ne dit-on pas ?

Minuit moins cinq, affichait l'horloge quand il la vérifia. Il avait passé presque une heure à lire, sans même s'en apercevoir ? Refusant d'analyser ses sentiments et tentant de conserver ce calme olympien dont il aurait besoin, il marqua sa page, rangea son livre et se releva, son dos douloureux d'être resté en contact si longtemps avec la pierre dure et froide. L'Inconnu ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Draco avait minutieusement préparé son discours. D'abord, il laisserait passer l'effet de surprise, ensuite une bonne batterie d'insultes, ensuite...

— Ouch !

Ses entrailles se glacèrent. Soit il avait rêvé, soit il avait bel et bien entendu un cri de douleur étouffé. Par réflexe, il avait sorti sa baguette et pointait la source présumée du bruit, un télescope à l'air innocent.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, il y avait quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas rêvé, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard à posséder une cape d'invisibilité.

— Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Potter, si c'est toi sous cette foutue cape je t'arrache les tripes !

Silence. Draco continuait de chercher du regard, la baguette haute, menaçante.

— Un sort de pétrification ? proposa-t-il. _Petrificus Tot..._

— Attends !

Là où il n'y avait que du vide un instant auparavant, Potter apparut, se dégageant d'une longue cape aux reflets argentés, la mine contrite, et les yeux luisants sous les rayons de lune. Draco sentit la colère le gagner. Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que ce sale Gryffondor était là ? Avec son regard sauvages, ses cheveux en bataille, sa silhouette se découpant avec netteté sur le ciel étoilé, le blond s'inquiéta de voir sa résolution vaciller. Sous la rage qu'il éprouvait, il sentit son estomac se nouer du désormais familier "Effet-Potter".

— Je le savais ! Il y a longtemps que tu m'espionnes ? T'apprécies le spectacle ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Je viens d'arriver, affirma le brun.

— Et tu vas repartir immédiatement d'où tu viens ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'es ici et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'attends quelqu'un et...

Il se tut. Effectivement, il attendait quelqu'un, et quelqu'un était là... Et si c'était lui qui... Non ! De toutes les personnes sur Terre, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être Potter, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais, apparemment, si. Et même le Gryffondor sembla le comprendre quand il baissa la tête pour soupirer d'un air dépité :

— Je crois... je crois que c'est moi que tu attends.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre, et encore un titre dont je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, donc si vous avez des idées... j'ai eu quelques suggestions pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé... je penche en faveur de "Quand j'ai compris..." pour le chapitre d'avant, pas celui-là.

Sinon, bon, ça se précise un peu, ce que veut Rogue, je poursuis mes efforts pour réhabiliter Pansy, et j'ai pu condenser deux chapitres en un, et ça ira un peu plus vite pour la suite, après tout, nul besoin de répéter les longs dialogues entre Harry et Draco.

Il y a aussi les flashs-forward, dont je pense faire un usage un peu plus intensif encore à l'avenir. Voyez tout ce deuxième cycle comme une immense et interminable discussion entre les deux garçons, où ils se racontent tout et mettent à plat leurs différences.

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée ! Merci d'avoir lu,  
Oswald


	18. Noël au présent

**Noël au présent**

oOoOoOo

— A partir de là, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le silence retomba. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures que Draco parlait sans discontinuer, et Harry l'écoutait religieusement, ne l'interrompant que pour poser une question, ou demander des éclaircissements puisque, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait irruption dans l'histoire du Serpentard que de loin et indirectement. Mais ce stade-là du récit constituait leur premier vrai souvenir commun, même si ce n'était pas à proprement parler un souvenir heureux.

— Tu veux faire une pause ? lui demanda Harry.

— J'ai besoin de boire, j'ai la gorge aussi sèche que du vieux parchemin.

Le brun grogna et, à contrecoeur, quitta la chaleur des bras de Draco pour laisser à celui-ci la possibilité de se relever, avant de se conjurer un verre d'eau. Après avoir tant parlé, il avait la voix rauque et abîmée, et la soif le torturait depuis déjà un bon moment. Et il était loin d'avoir terminé, sans compter qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas le temps en une seule fois. L'heure tournait, et même s'il n'y avait presque plus personne au château, leur absence finirait tôt ou tard par se remarquer. Et il était hors de question de découcher.

Draco étendit ses jambes en gémissant et se releva avec difficulté, ses beaux vêtements tout froissés et ses cheveux en désordre. Sortant une montre en or de la poche intérieure de sa robe, il constata, avec un regard de reproche, comme si c'était la faute d'Harry :

— Il est presque dix heures et demie, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

— Tu veux rentrer ?

— Non. Mais il va falloir. Bientôt. Pousse-toi.

Harry fit un geste pour s'écarter mais fut pris de court quand Draco s'installa d'office entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre le torse du brun, inversant la position qu'ils avaient adoptée jusqu'alors.

— Tu t'attendais à qui ? rebondit Harry. Ce soir là. Tu m'as dit que tu t'attendais à ce que je sois un Serpentard.

Draco prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre :

— Je ne m'attendais à personne en particulier, en fait. J'espérais juste que ça ne soit pas toi, mais bon... J'aurais dû y penser avant. Oui, j'imaginais vaguement un Serpentard à cause de toute cette histoire de ce que tu ne pouvais pas dire, que tu te sentais obligé de te comporter différemment, c'est très Serpentard, tout ça. Mais je n'avais pas d'idée aussi précise qu'une fille de Serdaigle...

Harry sourit et se mit à caresser les délicats cheveux blonds qu'il avait sous son nez, pour les décoiffer encore plus.

— Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'éprouvais... un truc pour toi... balbutia-t-il.

Draco laissa échapper un grognement d'incrédulité et se retourna pour planter des yeux de dédain dans ceux d'Harry, les sourcils froncés, une lueur indescriptible au fond du regard.

— Et quand, précisément ? ironisa-t-il. Quand je t'ai cassé le nez ou quand je t'ai dit que je te haïssais ? Ou peut-être quand je t'ai menacé de te changer en crapaud ?

— Rien de tout ça, répondit Harry sèchement, piqué au vif par la soudaine et inexplicable colère du blond, mais sans desserrer son étreinte pour autant. Quand on était sous la cape, tu sais... Rusard et...

— Oh.

Le Serpentard sembla se rasséréner avant de retourner à sa position d'origine.

— Oui, moi aussi, j'ai pensé la même chose, avoua ce dernier. T'imagines même pas les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras.

— Quoi, déjà ? Mais...

— Par Merlin, s'exclama Draco, à quoi ça sert que je te dise tout ça si tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre que je te repoussais _parce que_ tu m'attirais ?

Une seconde de silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Harry, incrédule, n'affirme :

— Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'indigna le blond après un soupir exaspéré. Stupide Gryffondor, je ne _voulais _pas être attiré, encore moins tomber amoureux, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est clair ? Je te détestais, Potter, comme j'ai jamais détesté personne, mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et maintenant... Si t'es là c'est parce que j'ai arrêté de lutter.

— Alors je suis là que parce que tu le veux bien ?

— Exactement. Et crois-moi, j'ai essayé très fort de te haïr encore mais... j'ai pas réussi. Tu as bien fait d'insister.

— Pourquoi ?

Le blond se retourna à nouveau vers Harry pour lui présenter un visage cette fois radicalement différent. Toujours sans se départir de son air supérieur, il arborait un sourire carnassier, une flamme étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Sans prévenir, il embrassa les lèvres du brun, une chaste caresse qui n'avait que très peu à voir avec les baisers furieux qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant, mais tout aussi douce et magique.

— Tu regrettes ? demanda Draco sur le ton de la provocation.

— Absolument pas.

— Moi non plus.

Le blond revint à la charge et, sans prêter attention à l'inconfort de sa position, le corps tordu entre les jambes d'Harry, il reprit possession des lèvres de ce dernier pour lui offrir l'ivresse d'un baiser profond à laquelle le brun s'abandonna avec plaisir. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps, ils s'étaient tellement tournés autour, tantôt se fuyant, tantôt se courant après, alors que l'un et l'autre savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se résister. Après toutes les difficultés, malgré toutes les épreuves, être ensemble leur paraissait être la chose la plus facile et la plus naturelle au monde. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, malgré la nouveauté toute relative de leur relation, Harry n'était vraiment pas doué avec eux et Draco s'en servait comme d'une arme. C'était presque comme si le destin, depuis le début, les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre, comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant. Harry retrouvait entre les bras du blond cette sensation de sécurité qui l'avait quitté, l'impression d'être exactement là où il était censé être quant à Draco, il oubliait Voldemort, il oubliait son père, il oubliait ses peurs et le reste du monde, et se savoir aimé le remplissait d'une joie indicible. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui comptaient, comblés par la sensation de leurs lèvres qui se caressaient, de leurs langues qui se cherchaient, se trouvaient, jouaient, se perdaient, se retrouvaient et recommençaient. Le reste n'était que détail futile.

— Harry, stop !

Draco s'arracha soudain à leur étreinte, faisait gémir Harry de frustration. Le blond se dégagea et s'assit à l'autre bout du sofa en se tenant les côtes. Il avait l'air froissé, et pas uniquement par son expression. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait roulé en boule comme un chiffon, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si méticuleusement coiffés étaient presque aussi en bataille que ceux du brun, et l'état de ses vêtements ferait pâlir n'importe quel Elfe de Maison préposé au repassage. Harry lui-même n'était pas en bien meilleure forme, mais chez lui, c'était déjà plus habituel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça... fit Draco d'une voix glaciale.

— Pour quoi ? demanda bêtement Harry.

Les joues pâles prirent une légère teinte rose.

— Pour... pour... _ça_. Je vais rentrer, je crois. Il est tard.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le Gryffondor comprit soudain à quoi _ça_ faisait référence... Lui aussi se sentait depuis peu légèrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, sans toutefois y avoir prêté attention. Il se raidit en rougissant à son tour, de façon beaucoup plus prononcée.

— Euh... oui, non... bafouilla-t-il.

Un silence pesant menaça de s'installer mais Draco y contrevint en se relevant, lissant tant bien que mal ses vêtements et ses cheveux, et tentant de se recomposer une attitude digne malgré un trouble évident auquel la bosse assez visible au niveau de son entrejambes n'était certainement pas étrangère. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de proposer :

— Hum. Demain, même heure ?

Harry acquiesça et se mit debout à son tour, les jambes lourdes et cotonneuses, comprenant par là que leur rendez-vous prenait fin. Lui non plus ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter. Et il _était_ tard. S'ils avaient pu se permettre de veiller jusqu'à onze heures passées, c'était bien parce que l'un comme l'autre se retrouvait seul dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Finalement, Harry était plutôt content du fait qu'il n'y ait presque plus personne à Poudlard pendant ces vacances.

— Euh, oui, demain, c'est bien, fit Harry, se souvenant que Draco attendait certainement une réponse à sa question.

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face, et encore moins se toucher, mais il parvinrent quand même à un accord tacite. Devant la porte, après quelques secondes inconfortables, leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin et le blond bafouilla :

— Bon, ben... à demain.

Harry hocha la tête et hésita un moment avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement. C'était la chose à faire, pourtant, non ? Quelques secondes passèrent encore, durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste. Puis le blond pointa la porte.

— Moi d'abord.

Harry acquiesça encore, puis observa Draco, ayant retrouvé l'usage de ses muscles, ouvrir la porte et la refermer doucement derrière lui, avec un dernier regard un peu tendre, un peu triste, mais plein d'espoir.

C'est quand il se retrouva seul que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes d'une joie indescriptible. Le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'on n'aurait jamais pu lui faire. Il n'y avait pas cru. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il ne s'était pas laissé allé à l'admettre, et même jusqu'à présent, il s'était plus ou moins refusé d'y croire. Il était amoureux de Draco, et, s'il avait pu en douter, il était maintenant plus ou moins sûr de pouvoir compter sur une certaine réciprocité. Il savait que le chemin qu'il empruntait serait difficile, qu'il en souffrirait certainement, mais il s'en fichait. Il comptait bien aimer Draco de toute son âme et profiter de chaque seconde qu'il aurait avec lui, quelques soient les efforts qu'il doive faire pour garder secrète leur relation. Après tout, s'il voulait se le permettre, malgré Voldemort, malgré le danger de mort qui planait au dessus de sa tête, malgré toute la haine et le dégoût auxquels il était voué pour oser aimer la mauvaise moitié de l'humanité, il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions, et prendre son mal en patience parce qu'il savait que le bonheur qu'il en retirerait serait bien plus grand, et d'autant plus précieux qu'il serait rare, en dépit de tout le reste. Oui, il était prêt à assumer sa relation avec Draco, au moins face à lui-même, à défaut de face au monde entier.

Dans une autre partie du château, comme une ombre dans les couloirs, tâchant de prêter attention au moindre bruit suspect et à ne pas se faire repérer, un autre jeune homme se faisait les mêmes réflexions. Le blond Serpentard avait été complètement débordé, il avait assisté, impuissant, à l'écroulement de toutes les valeurs auxquelles on lui avait appris à croire, tout simplement parce qu'il était qui il était. Il n'en pleurait pas de joie pour autant, mais il savait à présent que l'amour d'Harry lui était acquis, et, peu importe les risques, il était tout à fait prêt à faire un bout de chemin avec lui, avec la seule personne au monde qui avait su remplacer dans son cœur sa solitude par de l'affection, ses peurs par de l'espoir, ses doutes par du réconfort.

oOoOoOo

Harry était encore sur un petit nuage quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, bien meilleure qu'une centaine de ses dernières réunies, il avait pu dormir longtemps, profondément, d'un sommeil exempt de cauchemars, et il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se repassait, encore et encore, les souvenirs de la veille dans sa tête, assez puissants pour repousser un million de Détraqueurs s'il en faisait un Patronus.

Se levant enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur la pile de cadeau qui l'attendait au pied de son lit et sa gorge se noua en même temps que s'atténua sa joie. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il allait les ouvrir seul, lui rappelant tous les Noëls misérables qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas Ron et ses gamineries enthousiastes, la bouche pleine de chocolat pendant qu'il se plaignait de ne pas aimer le marron dans lequel sa mère avait tricoté son pull, tout en le portant. Et Harry aussi recevait traditionnellement le même vêtement, de la femme qui l'avait presque adopté. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter tout de suite l'idée que, peut-être, selon la volonté de Ron, sa famille de substitution l'avait rejeté.

À présent morose et amer, il gagna d'abord la salle de bain. Oui, décidément, pensa-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir, il avait bien meilleure mine. Les cernes, bien qu'encore présentes, se faisaient plus discrètes et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi ternes que les jours précédents. Que les six mois précédents, en fait. Même sa peau avait repris un peu de ses couleurs, lui semblait-il. Décidément, une bonne cure de Draco Malfoy avait été le remède le plus efficace.

Avec une bonne douche chaude, il réunit assez de courage pour enfin oser affronter sa pile de cadeaux. Il commença par le premier qui lui tomba sous la main, un fin paquet aux dimensions d'un livre, grossièrement enveloppé de papier kraft. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il lut le parchemin qui lui tomba dans les mains :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles pendant ces quelques semaines où j'étais en déplacement. J'ai profité de mon retour pour récupérer cet objet. C'est un miroir magique, qui possède un frère jumeau quelque part, et chacun montre ce que reflète l'autre. Je possède le deuxième avec moi, n'hésite pas à t'en servir si tu sens que tu as besoin de me parler. D'ailleurs, je te le demande : sers-t'en. Ils nous ont déjà été très utiles, à ton père et à moi, lors de nos années à Poudlard, je pense qu'il est temps que tu en hérites, à présent. _

_Je crois savoir que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, s'il te plait Harry, ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même comme tu as pu le faire. _

_Avec toute mon affection,  
Snuffles_

Harry déballa et admira l'objet, le cœur serré. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un petit miroir, à l'apparence innocente et au cadre doré sobrement ouvragé. Mais il ne reflétait pas le visage d'Harry ou la pièce derrière lui. À la place, il montrait comme une légère fumée, un flou indéchiffrable qui se mouvait doucement.

Résistant à la tentation d'appeler Sirius immédiatement, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la façon dont on pouvait se servir du miroir, il déposa ce dernier sur son lit avec précaution, rempli de joie à l'idée que son parrain était de retour en Angleterre et qu'il pourrait à nouveau lui parler.

Le deuxième présent venait de Molly Weasley, le traditionnel pull, celui-là était vert bouteille, tricoté d'une laine fine et étonnamment douce accompagné d'une boite de chocolats et, là encore, d'un parchemin, dont la teneur n'était malheureusement pas d'aussi bon augure, même si le message était sensiblement le même :

_Harry chéri,_

_Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans ce grand château, j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait presque personne qui restait pendant ces vacances, et je m'en veux horriblement de n'avoir pas pu te prendre avec nous en Roumanie, même si j'ai tout fait pour essayer. _

_Je sais bien que je n'ai absolument pas à me mêler de vos affaires, mais Ron m'inquiète beaucoup. Il t'a toujours considéré comme un frère et même si je sais que vous vous êtes parfois disputés, ce qui se passe en ce moment me paraît plus sérieux, il m'a même laissé comprendre qu'il fallait se méfier de toi et il a refusé de me dire pourquoi. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin de l'entendre et je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais sache que s'il y a le moindre problème, tu peux tout à fait m'en parler. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou quand tu veux. _

_Prends soin de toi,  
Molly_

Amer et plus que très légèrement irrité, Harry rangea le tout dans un coin. Malgré tout le respect et l'affection qu'il éprouvait envers Mrs Weasley, elle lui faisait l'effet d'une de ces personnes qui venaient vers lui la bouche en cœur, lui promettant confiance et confidentialité, lui demandant de leur dire ce qu'il ne va pas, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il acceptait, il ne se verrait opposer que dégoût, horreur et incompréhension. Ron, d'abord, qui l'avait presque pris au piège, et l'avait rejeté avec force mépris, Dumbledore après lui, et Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Il était moins naïf à présent et savait à quoi s'en tenir. La tolérance de n'importe qui avait ses limites, et le fait de savoir Dumbledore lui-même avoir des préjugés en était la meilleure preuve.

Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre, comme à son habitude, cette fois : _Généalogie des Nobles Familles Sorcières d'Angleterre_. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le geste au début, ça ne ressemblait pas à son amie de s'intéresser à de tels sujets, d'autant que le ton du quatrième de couverture semblait être ostensiblement en faveur de la suprématie des sang-purs, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de croire qu'Harry pouvait en faire de même, mais après avoir feuilleté machinalement l'ouvrage, il saisit le message. Il y avait là, en sus des arbres généalogiques escomptés, des études sur les diverses coutumes et traditions des anciennes familles, qui perduraient jusqu'à aujourd'hui, depuis la façon dont on devait se comporter à table jusqu'aux règles de la courtisanerie.

Sur la première page, Hermione avait inscrit à la plume de son écriture fine et serrée :

_Pour t'aider à y voir plus clair,_

_Amitiés,  
Hermione_

Avec un sourire absent, et touché par le message de son amie qui lui signifiait par là qu'elle le soutenait dans ses choix, aussi improbables et discutables qu'ils fussent, il tourna quelques autres pages quand son regard tomba sur un nom qu'il connaissait :

Sirius Black.

Soudain vivement intéressé, il sut après un regard aux alentours qu'il contemplait l'arbre généalogique de la famille de son parrain, la nombreuse et tentaculaire famille Black, dont le premier ancêtre connu remontait au huitième siècle. La page était enchantée pour que les innombrables et interminables ramifications se poussent dans les coins et se fassent discrètes là où Harry ne regardait pas. Malgré lui, il était fasciné. Il avait souvent entendu parler de ces familles au sang pur et combien elles étaient anciennes et tout un tas d'autres imbécillités, mais les avoir sous les yeux était bien autre chose. Partant de Sirius, son regard remonta vers ses ancêtres, repérant quelques noms au passage qu'il connaissait... Crabbe, Rosier, Bulstrode... Jusqu'à tomber sur Narcissa Black, liée à un certain Lucius Malfoy...

Les Malfoy ! Draco était donc un cousin éloigné de Sirius ? En même temps, ça n'était pas si étonnant, considérant la volonté de ces familles de ne toujours se marier qu'entre sang-purs... depuis des siècles qu'ils faisaient ça, le choix devait forcément finir par se retrouver limité. Pas étonnant que plus de la moitié des noms de Serpentard qu'Harry connaissait se retrouvait ici. Un peu plus haut, le nom de Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, apparaissait, celui de Croupton, autre lignée de sinistre mémoire, Potter...

Potter !?

Il dut relire une bonne dizaine de fois son propre nom afin de tout à fait se convaincre de le voir imprimé dans un tel livre. Après tout... Il savait que James, son père, était un sang-pur, et Harry n'avait jamais creusé le sujet, mais se pouvait-il que...

Tournant furieusement les pages, il trouva enfin celle dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle existât, mais elle se trouvait bel et bien là, montrant l'arbre de la famille Potter au grand complet, presque aussi ancienne que celle des Black, entre les Pillsworth et les Prewett. Saisi d'une émotion qu'il ne put pas analyser, son premier réflexe fut de chercher le nom de son père. Après quelques secondes, il le trouva, presque tout en bas, fils de Dorea Black et de Charlus Potter, et en dessous, sans même une seule mention de l'existence de Lily Evans, évidemment, une fine ligne menait jusqu'à Harry Potter. Ainsi, sa grand-mère était aussi la grand-tante de Draco... ce qui faisait d'eux des cousins ? Il y avait également une note le concernant, disant :

« _Harry James Potter – 1980-? – n'est pas un sang-pur et n'aurait pas dû, pour cette raison, figurer dans cet ouvrage. Mais au vu des circonstances que tous connaissent, le conseil éditorial a bien voulu consentir à l'y faire apparaître dans cette édition. _»

Il referma le livre brusquement, peu certain de vouloir continuer à découvrir ce genre de choses sur sa propre famille, que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait pris la peine de lui dire. Ainsi les Dursley étaient la seule famille qui lui restait, selon les dire de Dumbledore, alors qu'il était parent plus ou moins proche de la moitié du monde sorcier ? Non qu'aucun d'entre eux aurait pu l'accueillir quand... Son amertume se mâtina d'humour noir quand il se laissa aller une seconde à imaginer le Directeur déposer son berceau sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy.

L'ouvrage vint rejoindre le miroir de Sirius sur son lit, et le cure-dent envoyé par les Dursley la corbeille à papiers. Le paquet suivant venait Colin et prenait lui aussi les dimensions d'un livre, accompagné d'une petite note à l'écriture délicate :

_Joyeux Noël, Harry !_

_Je sais qu'elle t'a beaucoup plu, alors voilà, elle est à toi, je l'ai fait encadrer._

_À très bientôt,  
Colin._

Le garçon avait dessiné à côté un petit visage souriant, auquel Harry répondit malgré lui, et déballa son cadeau. C'était la même photographie sur laquelle il était tombé en arrêt, quelques jours plus tôt, celle de la famille de licornes, veillée par une petite chouette comme leur ange gardien. Ému, il prit le temps de la disposer là où il pourrait la contempler à loisir, et son choix s'arrêta sur sa table de nuit, à côté d'une photo de ses parents, juste derrière _Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges_, qu'Harry avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois, mais ne cessait d'y revenir.

Hagrid lui avait envoyé une fournée de ses habituels rochers qu'il osait appeler gâteaux. Harry ressentit une pointe de honte, en les voyant. Il n'avait pas vu Hagrid depuis le début de l'année et n'avait même pas jugé bon de le tenir au courant. Il se promit d'aller le visiter dès que possible. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit paquet, enveloppé de vert avec un ruban d'argent qui le décorait d'une façon élégamment pompeuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le mot qui l'accompagnait.

_Harry,_

_Évidemment que je n'allais pas laisser passer Noël sans t'acheter quelque chose, mais je ne te l'aurais pas offert si hier s'était passé différemment. Je ne pourrais jamais te le dire alors je te l'écris : merci. Même si notre avenir reste incertain, au moins je suis content de partager un peu du mien avec toi. _

_Ce cadeau n'est pas très original, d'autant que nous avons eu visiblement la même idée, mais j'espère que tu l'accepteras avec autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à recevoir le tien. Je veux te voir le porter au festin ce soir. _

_Avec tout mon amour,  
Draco._

_PS : Fais très attention où tu laisses traîner cette lettre. Le mieux serait de la détruire, mais tu es bien trop Gryffondor pour être aussi sensé. _

Harry se promit de la cacher efficacement, mais pour l'heure, ne fit que la glisser sous son oreiller. Après tout, il était seul dans son dortoir encore pendant une bonne semaine. Et, quoiqu'en puisse penser Draco, il comptait bien garder _toutes_ ses lettres. Est-ce que le blond détruisait les siennes, par peur qu'elles tombent sous des yeux inopportuns ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser...

Il sourit également à la coïncidence quand il sortit d'une boite en ébène sculpté au luxe débridé tapissée d'un profond velours émeraude une chaîne en or au maillage extrêmement fin et qui se serait cassé sous le moindre souffle de vent s'il n'avait pas été renforcé par un charme de Solidité. Le médaillon qui y était attaché était époustouflant de magnificence. Par un dragon grossièrement taillé comme le bijou d'Harry avait pu l'être, mais de fines et délicates feuilles d'or de différentes nuances, depuis le blanc jusqu'à un fauve très sombre, formant une flamme qui spiralait jusqu'à l'attache en serre d'aigle, avec à sa base un rubis oblong et minutieusement taillé, enchâssé dans une gangue sertie de trois diamants. Une pure merveille, qui avait dû coûter une véritable fortune au blond tant l'orfèvrerie en était éblouissante. Un véritable travail de Maître, qu'on devait apparemment à un joailler gobelin, d'après le certificat d'authenticité qui accompagnait la pièce et qu'Harry venait à peine de remarquer, tant son esprit était embrumé. Voilà qui ressemblait bien à Draco, de désirer dans chaque chose une provenance noble et prestigieuse, Harry constituant probablement l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Ça ressemblait en revanche moins à ce dernier de porter un pendentif comme celui-là, mais il se disait qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer.

Devant le miroir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le Serpentard avait du goût. Malgré son élaborée, et un peu prétentieuse, complexité , le bijou savait se faire discret. Il tombait à merveille entre ses clavicules, et l'amarante profonde de la pierre précieuse faisait ressortir d'une façon vivace et étonnante l'émeraude de ses yeux. De plus, un seul bouton de chemise suffisait à le cacher, et la chaîne d'or était assez fine pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et Harry n'arrivait pas exactement à décider si le pendentif lui plaisait tant à cause de sa préciosité ou de la personne qui le lui avait offert. Probablement un peu des deux.

L'esprit tiraillé, il rangea ses affaires. La récolte de cadeau de cette année avait riche en émotions de toute sortes, et il hésitait à se dire qu'il préférait le présent de Draco ou celui de son parrain. Peu de temps après, il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le miroir de Sirius sur les genoux, à contempler les volutes informes que la surface reflétait. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était en train de voyager par Cheminette ou qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit très enfumé ?

— Sirius ? appela-t-il sans trop y croire.

Pas de réponse. Pas la moindre réaction, malgré les longues minutes qu'il passa à contempler l'objet en triturant nerveusement son pendentif, malgré ses appels répétés. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait bien fonctionner. Il fallait peut-être un sort, ou un mot-clé, une incantation, ou une phrase, comme avec la carte du Maraudeur... Déçu, il s'apprêtait à le reposer quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

— Harry ? C'est toi ?

Son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il reprit le miroir qu'il venait tout juste de poser sur sa table de nuit, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire éclatant quand il vit le visage de son parrain apparaître. L'homme semblait fatigué, émacié, mais radieux. Harry n'aurait pas cru que le voir pourrait lui procurer une telle joie.

— Sirius, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ton appel tout de suite, ça fait plaisir de te voir, Harry, tu as bonne mine. Ton cadeau te plait ?

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'adulte, mais il lui offrit quand même un sourire étincelant.

— C'est fantastique ! Tu es rentré en Angleterre ? Où es-tu ?

— Je... ne peux pas te le dire, pour le moment, mais je suis en sécurité, avec Buck.

— Buck est avec toi ? C'est Hagrid qui va être content de l'apprendre.

— C'est un animal extrêmement intelligent, j'aimerais pouvoir le sortir plus souvent, il n'a pas beaucoup vu la lumière du jour ces derniers temps, mais il comprend et accepte son sort. Je m'en occupe du mieux que je peux. Je... je suis désolé, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de toi, je sais que tu as eu... des... hésita Sirius.

— Tout va bien, maintenant, affirma Harry avec sincérité.

— Dumbledore me tenait régulièrement au courant de ton état de santé. Tu as fait une rechute, dernièrement, alors c'est arrangé ?

— Oui. Enfin... je crois, j'espère. Je ne sais pas encore bien, mais ça va.

Sirius lui lança un regard perçant. La fumée du miroir s'était dissipée, et le décor autour de l'homme semblait être celui d'un intérieur, même si Harry ne pouvait en voir que le plafond et un bout de mur au moins, son parrain ne vivait pas dans une grotte ou dans une vieille ruine, comme il avait pu le faire l'an passé.

— Tu m'as manqué, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que j'aurais dû être près de toi, mais...

— Je vais _bien_. C'est plutôt de toi, dont il faudrait s'inquiéter. Revenir en Angleterre maintenant, c'est... c'est trop risqué !

Sirius se fendit d'un sourire malicieux, relique de sa jeunesse insouciante.

— Où est le plaisir s'il n'y a pas un minimum de risque ? Ce n'est pas _moi_, l'important, ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux. Je n'ai plus que toi dans ma vie et je préfère mille fois risquer ma vie pour toi qu'être en sécurité loin de toi. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne bougerai plus ! Je me trouve en lieu sûr, Albus m'a aidé à renforcer les barrières de protection. Y compris un _Fidelitas_, c'est lui, le Gardien du Secret, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te révéler où je me trouve. Pourtant, crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes passer Noël avec moi. Mais le vieux fou ne veut rien entendre ! Il a dit que ces vacances à Poudlard te serviraient à, je cite, "sauver plus d'une vie". Toujours à parler par énigmes, Dumbledore...

— Ah, se contenta de dire Harry, qui avait au contraire de son parrain une idée assez précise de ce qu'avait voulu dire par là le Directeur. Il savait que sa propre vie tenait vaguement à la quantité d'amour qu'il éprouvait, aussi stupide que ça pouvait sembler, quant à "plus d'une"... peut-être faisait-il allusion à Draco ?

— Harry ?

Le jeune homme fut arraché à ses pensées, et concentra à nouveau son attention sur le miroir. En rougissant, il s'aperçut qu'il était resté une bonne dizaine de secondes sans dire un mot.

— Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, insista Sirius. Dumbledore c'est une chose, mais toi... tu n'as jamais su cacher quand il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler. Je t'assure que...

— Que tu es prêt à tout entendre et que quoi que je dise, j'aurais ton soutien, et bla bla bla, ne put s'empêcher de cracher Harry, irrité malgré lui.

Sirius, sans s'offusquer le moins du monde, parut surtout surpris de ce soudain changement de caractère. Il connaissait relativement peu son filleul, finalement, mais assez pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas là la réaction de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à cacher.

— Désolé... je n'arrête pas d'entendre le même refrain, et ça m'a déjà coûté l'amitié de Ron, donc, non, Sirius, je préfère ne rien dire, s'expliqua le garçon un peu plus calmement.

— Très bien, acquiesça Sirius, l'air troublé. Je comprends, on a tous nos petits secrets, hein ? tenta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère. J'ai appris pour toi et Ron aussi, par Molly... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah, oui, tu ne veux rien dire. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul ?

— Il me reste Hermione, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et...

Il s'était apprêté à lâcher, naturellement, le nom de Draco, mais se retint à la dernière seconde en se souvenant que c'était probablement là la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment. Sirius leva les sourcils, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

— Et... ?

— Et Neville. Longdubat.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de l'homme.

— J'ai connu ses parents. Des gens charmants, avant que... Bref. Je suis content de savoir que tu vas mieux, et si tu ne veux rien dire, je respecte ton silence. Mais tu sais que...

— Que... commença Harry.

— Que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, acheva Sirius dans un sourire amusé. Ça aussi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'entendre ?

— Oui, approuva Harry sans rancoeur, avec un léger rire, heureux que son parrain puisse comprendre que le jeune homme préfère taire certains aspects de sa vie.

— Ça veut dire que beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

Sirius rit à son tour, de son rire profond, semblable à un aboiement, l'un des sons les plus agréables à entendre qu'Harry connaissait.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le pays, décidément, répéta l'homme. J'enverrai un hibou à Dumbledore ce soir. L'idée du miroir vient de lui. En fait, je les avais complètement oubliés. On s'en servait avec James quand on était en retenue dans des salles différentes. À cette époque, ils ne pouvait pas transmettre le son de la voix, mais le vieux a plus d'un tour dans son chapeau, on dirait. Il s'est inspiré d'une invention moldue, je crois, un _félétone_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Un téléphone.

— Oui, voilà. Il faut reconnaître que les moldus ont de bonnes idées parfois.

— Sirius ?

Harry avait adopté un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et son parrain le comprit immédiatement en affichant un air de grave expectative. Le jeune homme ne pouvait peut-être pas _tout_ lui dire, mais au moins, parler de sa dernière cause de préoccupation serait quelque chose...

— J'ai appris pour ta famille... J'ai lu un livre sur la généalogie des sorciers.

— Ah oui, cracha Sirius, amer. La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Dès que j'ai été en âge, je me suis enfui de chez moi. Mes parents et leur obsession du sang. L'histoire de ma famille n'est qu'une longue succession de mariages arrangés, entre proches cousins, parfois, tout ça pour préserver leur soi-disant pureté. Tu vois où ça a mené ? Ajoute des brouettes de galions sur une consanguinité pareille, ça ne peut rien donner de bon. J'ai la moitié de mes cousins à Azkaban, les autres sont morts, tout ça pour...

— Moi aussi, le coupa Harry.

— Pardon ?

— Moi aussi. Les Potter étaient des sang-purs, pas vrai ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lança à son filleul un regard à la fois triste, résigné et tourmenté. Celui-ci serrait les dents, bien décidé à ne rien laisser transparaître de ces émotions que lui-même avait du mal à identifier.

— Oui, finit par admettre son parrain. Mais ça ne fait pas toi quelqu'un de _mauvais_, ce n'est pas parce que tes ancêtres...

— Ce n'est pas de ça, dont je parle.

— Alors quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, concéda Harry. C'est de savoir que... c'est bête, je sais, mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. D'où je viens, tu sais, c'est... comment dire ?

— Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas au degré de pureté de son sang qu'on détermine la valeur d'un sorcier, mais à ce qu'il _est_ et à ce qu'il _fait_. Il y a des gens bien et d'autres moins... fréquentables dans tous les cas de figure. J'ai connu les parents de James... très peu de temps, malheureusement. Son père... ton grand-père était quelqu'un d'admirable, un vrai Gryffondor, et ta grand-mère... qui est aussi ma grand-tante, c'est vrai, était... bon, elle était à Serpentard, confia Sirius avec réticence, mais elle était aussi très bien.

— Ma grand-mère était à Serpentard ?

— Oui, enfin... _toute_ la famille Black est allée à Serpentard. Sauf moi ! affirma-t-il avec fierté. Je suis le premier en cinq cent ans à avoir été réparti dans une autre maison ! Ma mère avait failli en faire une syncope, mais finalement, elle s'est résignée. Elle m'a dit : "Tant que tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle...". Mais je vais te dire un secret. Si le Choixpeau m'a réparti à Gryffondor, c'est parce que je l'ai _choisi_. J'avais rencontré James dans le train, et je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui, je savais qu'il irait dans ta Maison, il avait toutes les qualités pour ça, et les Potter étaient habitués à porter les couleurs rouge et or. Oh, bien sûr, le vieux machin a voulu me placer à Serpentard au début, mais j'ai répété dans ma tête : _Pas à Serpentard... pitié, pas à Serpentard..._ Et il m'a écouté. Tu vois, Harry, le _choix_. C'est ça qui importe réellement.

Les mots de Sirius faisaient douloureusement écho, et le garçon baissa la tête, le cœur lourd de souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

— Moi aussi, dit il dans un soupir. Moi aussi le Choixpeau a voulu me répartir à Serpentard, et je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

Sirius écarquilla ses yeux sombres sur des cernes inquiétantes.

— Je... je ne savais pas.

— Je ne l'ai dit à personne, encore. Mais je n'ai jamais su si vraiment j'avais un... une part de caractère Serpentard ou je ne sais quoi, mais... maintenant, peut-être que, je me dis... est-ce que le Choixpeau a senti que j'étais un Black, dans une certaine mesure ?

— Peut-être, concéda Sirius. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il fonctionne. Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la pureté du sang, Harry ? De toutes les personnes sur Terre, tu es le dernier à...

— Sang-pur, sang-mêlé, sang-machin-truc, je sais que ce n'est pas important ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas important _pour moi_, mais peut-être que... Je veux juste comprendre, c'est tout. Je suis un peu... dépassé.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Harry ruminait des pensées amères tandis que Sirius considérait son filleul d'un air inquiet et concerné. Ces histoires de vieilles familles et de pureté n'étaient que des fantômes poussiéreux auxquels seules quelques familles, comme les Malfoy, attachaient encore une quelconque importance. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry avait mis un pied dans ce monde, récoltant au passage des soucis qui n'avaient jamais été les siens, mais qui l'avaient amené à découvrir une part de son histoire personnelle. On lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses parents, de combien il ressemblait à son père mais qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais du reste de sa famille, jamais. Il savait ses grands-parents morts, et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire. Dans une moindre mesure, il se sentait dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur ses parents, lorsque Hagrid avait rendu visite à son oncle, il n'y avait que quatre ans et demi de cela, mais Harry avait quand même l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Comment était-il censé réagir en apprenant que des gens comme Crabbe ou Lucius Malfoy étaient des cousins éloignés ? Lui qui avait toujours voulu une famille qu'il cru ne jamais avoir – les Dursley ne comptaient pas –, il se retrouvait soudain à avoir des liens de parentés avec la moitié des Serpentards... Et encore, il n'avait lu que quelques noms. Qui d'autre encore ?

— Tu te poses trop de questions, le coupa Sirius dans le cheminement de ses pensées. Oui, le monde magique est un petit monde, renfermé sur lui-même, et ce genre de coïncidences arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Mais n'essaie pas de chercher des significations et des explications là où il n'y en a pas. C'est juste ainsi que notre monde fonctionne. Et ne fais pas l'erreur de te définir par tes ancêtres, Harry, car c'est un piège facile. Tu as le droit d'exister par toi-même, non ?

— Oui... souffla-t-il avec dépit. J'imagine que tu as raison. Merci, Sirius.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire qui découvrit toute ses dents.

— Je suis là pour ça, non ? Je comprends que ça te fasse souci, mais tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Je vais aller nourrir Buck. Et, Harry...

— Quoi ?

— C'est quand tu veux, lui dit Sirius d'un air entendu. Le jour, la nuit, à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? Tu ne me dérangeras jamais. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Merci beaucoup.

Son parrain lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de disparaître de la surface du miroir, rapidement recouverte par la même fumée qu'auparavant, et Harry le rangea dans son tiroir, empli à fois de doutes et de gratitude. Oui, Sirius lui avait manqué. Il le considérait déjà de sa famille, le dernier lien vivant le rattachant à son père, mais savoir qu'il en était _vraiment_ lui apportait malgré tout un réconfort supplémentaire. Comme une certaine légitimité. Et il pouvait comprendre Draco un peu mieux également, et son idée de faire partie d'une élite sorcière. Comme l'avait dit Sirius, oui, c'était un piège facile... dans lequel la famille Malfoy s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cou. Des préjugés que Draco, dont Harry avait eu à présent un avant-goût de l'éducation qu'il avait pu recevoir et des idées qui lui avaient été inculquées, avait malgré tout réussi à surmonter. Et il ne s'en trouva qu'encore un peu plus amoureux. Hermione avait décidément le chic pour mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être capable un jour de se poser ce genre de questions... est-ce que le blond Serpentard avait sur lui une mauvaise influence ? C'était possible... Aux yeux de Draco, ces problématiques familiales étaient importantes... essentielles, même, et Harry voulait à tout prix le comprendre.

oOoOoOo

Il ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, ce midi-là, pas encore prêt à affronter Draco dans un cadre public. Au lieu de ça, il se nourrit des chocolats envoyés par Mrs. Weasley, et, malgré ses réticences initiales et rasséréné par sa discussion avec Sirius, dévora la _Généalogie_, apprenant quelques nouveaux éléments dignes d'intérêt, sa parenté par alliance avec les Weasley eux-mêmes et les Prewett, nom de jeune fille de Molly, entre autres choses. Mais ce n'étaient pas les différents arbres qui lui apprirent le plus, et l'exercice de se découvrir des cousins éloignés dans des familles improbables se révéla vite lassant.

Non, ce qui était fascinant... passionnant, presque, étaient les commentaires sur les anciennes coutumes des vieilles familles, particulièrement la manière dont les mariages et tout le jeu de séduction qui les précédait étaient conduits. C'était un ballet précis et codifié avec rigueur, supposé renforcer l'affection entre fiancés et prévenir l'infidélité. Pour commencer, les jeunes gens avaient interdiction de flirter avec n'importe qui, pour empêcher la "dispersion du sang". Dans l'idéal, ils devaient jeter leur dévolu sur un seul partenaire et, après approbation de la famille, ne plus en changer.

Commençait alors une chorégraphie qui résonna en Harry de manière étrangement familière. Le garçon était supposé poursuivre la fille de ses assiduités, qui était à son tour chargée de résister, de repousser son prétendant et de lui renvoyer les cadeaux qu'il était supposé lui faire. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme comprit que, dans leur cas, c'était Draco avait endossé le rôle de la fille, et l'avait sans cesse repoussé, obéissant peut-être inconsciemment, à un schéma plus que millénaire. _Tu étais censé me courir après_... tels avaient été les mots du blond. Bien sûr, selon ce bouquin, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait dû faire... mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? En un sens, c'était ridicule, mais l'auteur semblait absolument convaincu que ce "jeu" était essentiel pour "prouver la véracité des sentiments" et "forger le caractère", "surmonter l'expression vulgaire des émotions brutes et apprendre le contrôle de soi"...

Après plusieurs mois, parfois plusieurs années, la fille devait céder en acceptant, pour la première fois, un des présents du garçon. Venait ensuite l'Échange des Vœux, véritable cérémonie de fiançailles qui donnait lieu à une grande fête avec toute la famille réunie, durant lequel, après un repas pantagruélique, au coucher du soleil, le garçon s'agenouillait devant la fille, ce qui donnait lieu à l'échange rituel, les mêmes mots répétés depuis mille ans :

— _(Nom de la fille), voudrais-tu devenir, à dater de ce jour, ma compagne ?  
_— _Oui.  
_— _M'aimeras-tu en toutes circonstances, malgré les épreuves qui nous attendent et les différences qui nous séparent ?  
_— _Oui.  
_— _Me jures-tu fidélité et loyauté quelque soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre chemin ?  
_— _Oui.  
_— _Deviendras-tu ma femme ?  
_— _Oui, je le veux. _

Si l'un ou l'autre ne devait ne serait-ce que d'une virgule, à fortiori si la fille disait "Non" au lieu de "Oui", la cérémonie était annulée, et le mariage reporté avant que les familles n'aient trouvé un terrain d'entente commun pour régler ce différend, perçu comme une insulte, terrain d'entente souvent composé de substantielles sommes d'argent ou, jusqu'au dix-septième siècle, de terres agricoles et de têtes de bétail.

Ainsi Draco n'avait fait que répéter les mots qu'on avait dû certainement lui faire apprendre par cœur, avec quelques petites... variations, et en omettant la toute dernière question, et ce coup-ci, ça avait été tour d'Harry d'endosser le rôle de la fille, visiblement.

Bien sûr, ces coutumes étaient pour la plupart abandonnées, mais, selon l'auteur, _perdur[ai]ent encore dans les familles les plus anciennes et les plus respectables_, et Harry voyait sans aucun problème les Malfoy en faire partie.

En dehors de ce domaine particulier, très révélateur, Harry apprit qu'on ne devait jamais poser sa baguette à droite lors d'un entretien avec des pairs, sauf quand un ancien Ministre (ou chef du Concile Sorcier de la région, avant que le Ministère de la Magie ne fut créé), où on _pouvait_ la poser à droite, à condition d'avoir une doléance, ou pour régler une dette. Et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. En un sens, c'était plutôt drôle à lire, et, à bien y repenser, il comprenait les regards étranges que Draco lui jetait quand il posait sa cape sur le dossier du sofa lors de leurs rendez-vous, alors qu'à en croire la _Généalogie_, c'était rigoureusement prohibé lors d'un rendez-vous galant, puisque cela signifiait une volonté de rupture.

— Mais dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds, moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer pour lui-même, atterré.

Le soir venu, il était loin d'avoir lu, et encore moins compris, toutes les règles de bonne conduite auxquelles un sang-pur était supposé se plier, et il rangea le livre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, juste sous le miroir magique de Sirius, à côté des chocolats restants, qui s'étaient révélés assez vite écoeurants, puis prit son courage à deux mains avant de gagner la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds, la main crispée sur son pendentif, comme s'il pouvait l'aider. Il fut surpris quand il y parvint enfin. Comme lors du festin de Noël, en troisième année, il ne restait plus qu'une seule table, assez grande pour y accueillir tous les élèves et les professeurs d'un coup. Visiblement, tout le monde ou presque était déjà là, et l'air malheureux de ceux qui se retrouvaient côte à côte contre leur gré contrastait furieusement avec la mine radieuse de Dumbledore, qui accueillit Harry en se levant, les bras grands ouverts, entre un Rogue sinistre et une McGonagall un peu rouge.

— Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement le Directeur. Nous n'attendions plus que toi, on va bien te trouver une petite place, voyons... à côté de Monsieur Malfoy, c'est parfait, poussez-vous, un peu, Draco, je vous prie.

Le Gryffondor se retrouva foudroyé sur place, après avoir subi un regard plein de mépris et de haine du blond, qui, avec force protestation, finit par laisser assez d'espace pour que Dumbledore conjure une nouvelle chaise à cet endroit précis, sur laquelle Harry finit par se laisser choir, peu sûr de vouloir se trouver ici, finalement. Draco était décidément _trop_ bon acteur, et même si le brun savait désormais... espérait... que le dégoût dont il était l'objet était feint, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé et perturbé. Mais son cœur s'allégea quand Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil confiant, et quand il vit du coin de l'œil le reflet argenté du dragon aux yeux d'émeraude, et rassuré, prit la décision malgré tout de profiter du repas... surtout quand Draco se mit à lui faire du pied sous la table, le visage toujours impassible.

Finalement, le festin se révéla être un moment particulièrement agréable. La nourriture fut excellente, et la bonne humeur du vieux Directeur plus communicative que jamais, à un point tel que même certains Serpentards se prirent à rire, avant de retourner à leur morgue habituelle, les joues un peu rouge de honte si quiconque les avait surpris. Et surtout, Harry se prit bien vite au jeu de Draco, décidant qu'il valait mieux s'en amuser que de s'en offusquer. Chacun avait une manière bien à lui de masquer son trouble quand leurs caresses devenaient trop audacieuses. Le blond, expert en self-control, ne se laissait que rarement aller à faire claquer sa langue d'un air agacé, relevant la tête dignement. Harry, lui, comprit bien vite que la meilleure solution, c'était de manger, mais il fut rapidement limité par les capacités somme toute assez minces de son estomac malmené depuis trop longtemps.

— Ça va ? lui demanda à un moment d'un ton inquiet la fille à sa gauche.

— Hein ? Euh... oui, oui...

— Tu es Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de le reconnaître, s'attirant quelques regards courroucés ou amusés.

— Euh... oui, oui, c'est ça. Entanché... Euh... enchanté, fit-il, tentant de garder tant bien que mal son calme, alors qu'il sentait le pied de Draco remonter langoureusement le long de sa cuisse.

La fille lui lança un regard vivement intéressé, à travers des yeux globuleux. Elle était presque aussi blonde que l'espiègle Serpentard, et à en croire le blason cousu sur sa poitrine, elle était de Serdaigle.

— C'est drôle, continua-t-elle, on dirait que tu as attrapé la tordreglose.

— Ah ? Bien, bien...

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent un peu, mais elle continua sur le ton de la conversation :

— Mais c'est une maladie très grave ! gazouilla-t-elle. On peut en mourir et tes oreilles peuvent devenir bleues.

— Zut, alors.

— Allons, je suis sûr que le diagnostic de Miss Lovegood est un peu hâtif, intervint Dumbledore qui observait silencieusement la scène depuis quelques minutes, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Pour ma part, je pense simplement que le repas a été un peu trop riche, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

— Euh... oui, tout à fait très... trop... monsieur le Directeur, acquiesça-t-il, priant intérieurement pour que Draco veuille bien s'arrêter.

Harry donna un petit coup de pied à ce dernier discrètement, mais en vain. Il risqua un coup d'oeil et ne se reçut qu'un regard assassin et une moue de dégoût en retour, mais les yeux gris brillaient de jubilation contenue. Nerveusement, le brun se remit à triturer son pendentif sans en avoir conscience, quand il sentit soudain la pression cesser sur sa cuisse. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi : Draco s'était levé et saluait d'un :

— Monsieur le Directeur, Professeurs...

très digne et solennel, avant de se revêtir de sa cape et de quitter la tablée sans laisser le temps à quiconque de dire un mot. Harry se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement de toute la force de ses poumons, puisque n'importe qui l'interpréterait comme consécutif au départ de celui que toute l'école savait être son ennemi intime. Il vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore lui lancer un regard appuyé, sous un ridicule chapeau rose-bonbon sorti d'un quelconque pétard-surprise. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ? Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

— Au fait, moi, c'est Luna Lovegood, fit joyeusement la fille à sa gauche, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra machinalement.

— Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il.

— Oui, je sais. Ravie de te connaître, Harry Potter !

— Moui, moi aussi.

Il se leva à son tour, décidant qu'il avait assez attendu, et, d'autres personnes étant parties à la suite de Draco, il jugea que quitter le festin à son tour ne serait pas perçu comme trop suspect.

— Monsieur le Directeur, Professeurs, salua-t-il rapidement. Mina, ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle fixait sur lui un regard aigu.

oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes après, Draco n'en pouvait plus de rire, plié en deux sur le sofa à se tenir les côtes, devant un Harry bafouillant et irrité, alors que ce dernier l'avait rejoint dans la Salle sur Demande, comme ils avaient prévu.

— C'est pas drôle, Draco, le rabroua-t-il. Tout le monde me regardait. Il est passé où le "on prend aucun risque" ?

— Personne ne te regardait, parvint articuler le blond entre deux crises. Et si, c'était _très _drôle.

Il parvint à se calmer un peu et s'assit plus dignement, en essuyant ses larmes.

— Et de toute façon, qui aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il se passait vraiment ? Souviens-toi, le _tabou_, tout ça... on pourrait penser à n'importe quoi mais certainement pas à ce qu'on se fasse du pied sous la table. Même la _tordreglose_ est plus crédible.

Draco repartit immédiatement dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Harry, exaspéré, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en croisant les jambes, résigné à devoir attendre patiemment que le blond daigne retrouver ses esprits et puisse aligner plus de deux mots cohérents à la suite.

— Et après, c'est moi qui prend le sujet à la légère, marmonna-t-il, agacé.

— Ah, mais moi aussi, je suis très sérieux ! protesta le Serpentard.

Harry sursauta. Draco avait cessé de rire en une fraction de seconde et le regardait à présent d'un air sévère sous des sourcils froncés, les yeux encore brillants et les joues un peu roses, malgré tout.

— Écoute, je me serais arrêté si tu étais allé trop loin, où si on avait commencé à nous regarder bizarrement.

— Tu trouves que tu n'es pas allé _trop_ loin ? s'étrangla Harry, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'est pas suspect, ça, peut-être ?

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire en coin en s'approchant un peu.

— En fait, on aurait juste dit que t'avais une envie pressante.

— Hein ?

— Et puis... toi non plus tu n'as pas été très _sage_.

— Oui, enfin...

Draco poussa un petit cri de triomphe.

— _Moi_, j'ai gardé mon calme. C'est _toi_ qui es passé pour un crétin. Tout seul.

— Ah ben merci ! s'indigna Harry, piqué au vif.

— Mais de rien, _mon chou_.

— Tais-toi un peu.

Harry détourna le regard, vexé et tendu. Mais il sentit des bras l'inviter dans une étreinte chaleureuse, et il se laissa aller. Se retournant, Draco sans prévenir s'empara de ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, presque violent, dans lequel le brun fit passer toute sa frustration, et auquel le blond s'abandonna totalement, acceptant pour une fois d'être dominé.

— Ça va mieux ? murmura ce dernier avant de couvrir le visage qui s'offrait à lui de ses baisers, et Harry ne put que gémir en retour.

— Ton cadeau t'a plu ?

— Il est parfait...

Draco interrompit leur étreinte pour s'asseoir plus confortablement, invitant le brun à poser sa tête sur ses genoux, invitation qu'accepta celui-ci avec plaisir.

— Bon, on en était où ?

oOoOoOo

Voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très pris ces derniers temps, et j'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois le début de ce chapitre parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Comme ça, j'aime bien.

Aloooors, le retour de Sirius, enfin ! Il va être plus présent à l'avenir, et une légère injection de Luna Lovegood, qui va se rêvéler être aussi un personnage important. J'espère que cette histoire de généalogie vous aura plu, je me suis basé sur l'arbre "officiel" des Black, en supposant que Charlus Potter _est_ le père de James, ce qu'il n'est probablement pas, mais vous me permettrez j'espère cette petite entorse au canon !

Donc, non, on n'en a pas fini avec l'histoire de Draco mais j'espère que ce petit retour au présent vous aura aéré l'esprit. Ce chapitre est plus frais, plus léger, esprit de Noël, tout ça... profitez-en pendant que ça dure !

Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à laisser une review, ça fait tellement plaisir !  
Oswald


	19. Va comprendre

**Va comprendre**

oOoOoOo

Draco avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, l'esprit submergé de pensées qu'il aurait préféré voir rester enfouies. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se vider la tête, pour s'obliger à ne pas réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir revenir ses idées tourner autour de Potter... Potter qui lui avait parlé presque comme à un ami, sans animosité, sans haine, sans volonté de l'humilier ou de le détruire. Potter qui lui avait offert une place à ses côtés sous sa fichue cape, Potter dont la proximité momentanée, la chaleur enivrante, l'odeur capiteuse de sa peau lui avait presque fait perdre la raison. Sous cette cape, il avait dû faire preuve d'une volonté surhumaine pour ne pas prendre le brun dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots de réconforts et l'embrasser tendrement. Draco nourrissait ces fantasmes bien avant, mais se trouver si près de _lui_... le besoin de les faire réalité avait littéralement explosé, atteignant des sommets que le blond n'aurait même pas pu imaginer.

Oui, il était obsédé. Potter l'obsédait, Potter l'accompagnait jour et nuit dans ses pensées, Potter qui se laissait mourir et qui faisait souffrir Draco d'une manière que ce dernier n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ce satané Potter et ses satanés yeux, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, sa peau...

Draco se gifla mentalement. Il avait résisté, si longtemps, il s'était battu avec tant de rage et de désespoir contre ses propres désirs, une dépense démentielle d'énergie et de volonté pour voir ses bonnes résolutions voler en éclat simplement parce qu'un Gryffondor aux cheveux noir de jais s'était trouvé un peu trop près de lui... Pourquoi lui, pourquoi Potter et pas un autre ? C'était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça d'accepter aimer les garçons pour qu'en plus il soit attiré par _celui-là_, précisément ? Si le destin lui faisait une blague, c'était une très mauvaise blague.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas que de l'attirance. Alors certes, Potter, malgré son aspect cadavérique et son flagrant laisser-aller, sans compter ses goûts vestimentaires plus que discutables, restait diablement beau, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Non, il y avait autre chose derrière... un sentiment que Draco n'avait jamais éprouvé encore, et ne pouvait donc pas identifier, mais qui impliquait comme un certain... attachement, un besoin de quelque chose... Il s'inquiétait pour le brun, il n'aimait pas le voir sans cet état, et il souffrait de savoir ce qu'il avait appris dans ses lettres, toute la détresse, la solitude dans lesquelles il se trouvait... Il voudrait se trouver auprès de lui, lui apporter réconfort et chaleur... mais c'était impossible.

C'était impossible pour un milliers de raisons, chacune d'entre elles largement suffisante pour que rien ne soit envisageable entre eux. Ils étaient deux garçons, pour commencer, et quelle était la probabilité pour que Potter soit aussi un grillon ? Aucune chance... Il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensuite, qui avait juré la mort du jeune Gryffondor, ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres aux pieds duquel Lucius Malfoy se traînait comme un moldu, insultant à la fois son rang, son sang et son fils dont il espérait qu'il suive ses traces. Ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait, qui semait la terreur à la simple évocation de son nom, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco se surprit à haïr de toute son âme.

Peu importait que Potter soit un sang-mêlé, peu importait qu'il fasse la une des journaux une fois par mois en moyenne, peu importait qu'il soit le Survivant, le héros du monde magique, le porte-étendard des traitres et des sang-de-bourbe, et meilleur que Draco au Quidditch. La seule chose que savait ce dernier, c'était qu'il voulait voir une nouvelle fois ces yeux d'un vert extraordinaire se poser sur lui, sans la lueur de mépris, de colère, de haine, de dégoût ou d'indifférence que le brun avait d'ordinaire dans le regard. Comme dans la Tour d'Astronomie, où il avait pu y lire autre chose... Oui... ces yeux le faisaient se sentir important, se sentir entier... Et il aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver cette sensation, si seulement... si seulement Harry n'était pas Potter, peut-être que... mais c'était ridicule. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la faiblesse d'espérer quoique ce soit, car plus grands seraient ses espoirs, plus cruelle serait la désillusion.

Draco était un Malfoy, par Merlin ! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions, à les enfouir profondément et inexorablement sous des couches et des couches de self-control, d'indifférence, d'arrogance, alors pourquoi est-ce que Potter éveillait tout ça en lui ? Il était son ennemi, son rival, il était supposé le haïr, mais même ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Non, Draco ne le détestait plus. Il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, loin s'en fallait, mais il lui avait découvert un autre visage. Un côté presque accessible, en tout cas, beaucoup moins méprisable que l'ancien Potter. Une personnalité sensible, ouverte et amicale que le blond n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Penser à Potter comme quelqu'un d'amical... après tout, c'était un Gryffondor, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait illogique... mais amical envers un _Serpentard _? Ça, c'était complètement absurde.

Il n'empêche... Draco avait aimé se trouver avec lui au sommet de la Tour, il avait trouvé ça tellement... facile de parler à Potter. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, ou plutôt écrit. Mais même en sachant que c'était _lui_... Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Ainsi, le brun saurait que Draco n'était pas le Mangemort en puissance, gosse de riche sans cervelle et sans ambition qu'il s'était mis en tête. La question qui demeurait sans réponse à présent était... pourquoi est-ce que c'était si important pour le Serpentard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était content et presque... soulagé d'avoir pu dévoiler, à lui, de toutes les personnes sur Terre, un peu de sa vraie personnalité... de celle qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à montrer au grand jour.

Mais il devait impérativement se sortir ces idées de la tête. Quoiqu'il ait pu ressentir, éprouver en compagnie de Potter, il était absolument hors de question de désirer quoique ce soit venant du Gryffondor. Leurs mondes étaient trop différents, et quand bien même le brun serait ouvert à une relation plus... amicale, ou moins houleuse, tout du moins, Draco ne pourrait jamais s'en contenter, il s'en rendait bien compte, il voudrait plus, bien plus, et il ne voulait pas se faire souffrir à cause de Potter. Mais redoubler de manifestations de haine n'avait pas vraiment donné les résultats escomptés, pensa le blond avec amertume. Au contraire, il se sentait coupable de devoir passer ses nerfs sur le brun pour le punir d'être aussi diablement attirant... en plus de tout le reste. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Il s'endormit finalement, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, d'un sommeil perturbé, en se répétant en pensée « _Je hais Potter, je hais Potter, je hais Potter _» comme une litanie, en espérant que se dire ces mots encore et encore leur redonnerait ce fond de réalité que Draco savait qu'ils avaient perdu. Oui, il était bien décidé à haïr Potter, au moins à faire semblant.

Tout était noir autour de lui, un noir d'encre, des ténèbres insondables qui le remplissaient d'effroi. Il chercha sa baguette en vain, sa panique augmentant en flèche au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il se trouvait seul et désarmé dans une obscurité menaçante. Il essaya de parler, mais n'entendit pas sa propre voix, comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège de silence. Submergé de terreur, il se mit à courir aveuglément, ses bras tendus devant lui, en criant, en hurlant, en pleurant, toujours muet. L'absence de lumière, l'absence de sons, l'absence complète de sensations lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier à l'intérieur de lui-même, écrasé d'une solitude tellement pesante qu'il pouvait en sentir le poids sur ses épaules, rendant ses mouvements difficiles et irréguliers.

Soudain, il aperçut une petite lumière, très loin, très faible, vacillante mais radieuse, belle et parfaite contre l'épaisse obscurité. Saisi d'un espoir presque douloureux, il se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vers la source, ignorant ses jambes qui lui faisaient mal, ses poumons qui le brûlaient, sa tête qui tournait. Heureusement, la lumière ne bougea pas, et Draco la rejoint, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer des heures. Maintenant assez proche, il se rendit compte que c'était la lueur d'un _Lumos_ qui découpait , en noir sur noir mais visible malgré tout, une silhouette familière aux cheveux en bataille qui lui tournait le dos.

— Harry, murmura-t-il sans un son.

Pas "Potter"... "Harry". Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait d'instinct interpellé la silhouette par son prénom, mais il ne se posa plus la question à la seconde où celle-ci se retourna, comme s'il elle l'avait entendu. Potter le gratifia d'un sourire à la fois triste et rassurant, tenant sa baguette devant lui dont l'éclat luttait vaillamment contre les ténèbres environnantes. Inconscient de ses propres mouvements, Draco se rapprocha de lui, d'assez près pour le toucher. Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, droit et tendu, ne broncha pas quand des mains pâles et agitées d'un tremblement incoercible se posèrent sur ses épaules, ne résista pas quand des lèvres roses se posèrent sur les siennes.

Draco comprit, selon les règles absurdes de son rêve, que Harry était celui qui le sauverait des ténèbres, qu'il fallait qu'il se rapproche encore plus quand bien même il était déjà collé tout contre lui, qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui. Mais, brutalement, il se sentit tiré en arrière et tout le réconfort qu'il avait obtenu de ce chaste baiser disparu aussi vite, remplacé par une peur étouffante. Levant les yeux, il vit Harry qui le regardait de ce même air triste, aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire. Mais à présent, Lucius Malfoy se tenait derrière lui, plus grand que dans la réalité, des yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues comme celle d'un serpent. Son père arborait une grimace de dégoût et de sévérité.

— Père... non ! voulu articuler Draco, mais il était tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte, un souffle de mort contre sa peau, et Harry n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon désarticulée, gisant au sol, au pied de Lucius qui tendait à présent la main à son fils, le visage toujours aussi fermé, mais ses yeux redevenus normaux. Draco ne voulait pas de cette main, il voulait s'enfuir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un choix à faire. Rejoindre son père et mettre fin à toute cette folie ou rester là et refuser de saisir ces doigts fins et longs comme les pattes d'une araignée, et s'engager sur un chemin dont il ne pouvait pas imaginer où il mènerait.

Un choix qu'il ne put faire, car soudain, il se sentit secoué, et brutalement arraché à son cauchemar pour se retrouver dans son lit, couvert de sueur froide face au visage exaspéré d'un Théodore Nott qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, un peu trop près à son goût.

— Bouge-toi, Malfoy, dit-il. Il est presque huit heures. Petit-déjeuner.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Trop troublé pour répliquer, Draco se laissa retomber contre son matelas en soupirant, à la fois énervé soulagé. Son rêve lui avait paru extrêmement réel, beaucoup trop vrai, et sa signification beaucoup trop évidente. Toutes ses articulations criant grâce, il parvint à se lever et à gagner la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, aussi il se contenta de quelques sortilèges de nettoyage qui feraient tout aussi bien l'affaire, mais ses cheveux étaient en revanche une affaire qui ne souffrait pas d'être délaissée.

Accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui l'avaient sagement attendu comme les bons petits chiens qu'ils étaient et d'une Pansy plus grognon que jamais, sa morosité le poursuivit jusque dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il tripotait le contenu de son bol d'un air absent, la tête appuyée sur sa main, il vit Montague, l'air particulièrement satisfait s'asseoir en face de lui.

— J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! affirma-t-il.

Draco lui lança un regard noir qui ne parvint pas à entamer la bonne humeur de son ancien Capitaine.

— Potter s'est fait renvoyé de son équipe, asséna Montague un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il venait d'annoncer que Poudlard serait désormais fermée aux sang-de-bourbe. Dixon a entendu McGonagall en parler hier.

À sa grande surprise, le blond ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

— Pas étonnant. Dans son état, je ne le vois pas monter sur un balai.

Le sourire du brun s'affadit un peu.

— C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Et de quoi tu parles, tu t'intéresses à l'état de Potter, maintenant ?

Oui, il ne mange plus, il ne dort plus, il tient à peine debout, et je m'inquiète affreusement pour lui, aurait voulu répondre Draco. Montague se retourna vers la table des Gryffondors pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Potter, mais il ne le trouva pas, le blond ayant pris soin de se choisir une place d'où il ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Je me fiche complètement de Potter, et je me fiche de savoir qu'il ne joue plus. Je ne suis plus dans l'équipe, Montague, alors pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ?

— Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir, répliqua celui-ci, irrité. Sans toi, Serpentard n'avait aucune chance, mais sans _lui_... ça... équilibre, acheva-t-il, le visage tordu en une grimace de douleur d'avoir à reconnaître à Potter une miette de talent.

Le blond força un rire désabusé.

— Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de sous-entendre que Potter pourrait peut-être être _doué_ au Quidditch ?

— C'est bien possible, lâcha Montague, sur la défensive.

— Il n'est pas mauvais, reconnut Draco dans un soupir après un instant de silence à peser le pour et le contre. Mais il ne serait rien sans son foutu Éclair de Feu. Maintenant, on peut arrêter de parler de Potter, cinq minutes ?

Le brun se releva rapidement après avoir haussé les épaules une dernière fois, et partit rejoindre quelques autres septièmes années, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées, entre une Pansy qui caquetait ses habituelles insanités matinales, le sujet de ce matin étant les vêtements, et Blaise à sa gauche, qui arborait son éternel air ennuyé. N'y tenant plus, et sans avoir rien mangé, Draco quitta la table et ne chercha même pas à protester quand Crabbe et Goyle l'imitèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, comme deux gardes du corps. Pansy et Théodore en firent de même, mais eux parce qu'ils avaient réellement fini de manger.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sortir de ses sombres rêveries et il se retourna pour insulter l'impudent, en l'occurrence Pansy, quand il la vit pointer du doigt quelque chose. Potter. Évidemment. Potter qui marchait dans sa direction et pour une fois non accompagné de sa cour de Gryffondors, la _dernière_ personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment. Et merde, se dit-il. Parkinson s'attend sans doute à ce que je l'insulte. Allons-y, showtime, conclut-il sombrement avant de rassembler ses forces et de lâcher un :

— Hé Potter ! d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus venimeux.

Le brun leva le visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et considéra un instant le groupe de Serpentards qui se trouvait derrière lui, une fugace lueur de panique dans le regard avant de se renfrogner et d'accélérer le pas en faisant un détour pour les éviter.

— Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se faire jeter de l'équipe de Quidditch ? lâcha Draco, remerciant Montague intérieurement de lui avoir offert sur un plateau d'argent une raison d'humilier Potter.

Harr... Potter écarquilla les yeux de surprise, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, encore moins des Serpentards. Visiblement furieux, il accéléra encore, courant presque, sous les rires et les quolibets. Draco n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça, aujourd'hui, pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, depuis la Tour jusqu'à son rêve. Risquant un regard en arrière, il croisa celui du brun qui s'était retourné également et pendant une fraction de seconde, cru voir dans son regard une lueur... d'inquiétude, faute d'un meilleur mot.

— C'était pas terrible, fit Pansy une fois le Gryffondor hors de portée d'oreille. Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme, Draco.

Celui-ci comprit à quoi elle faisait référence.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez, cracha-t-il. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Merde, on pourrait pas le laisser tranquille, des fois ?

Il s'arrêta soudain, interdit. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Pansy qui le regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et horrifié. Cachant son trouble sous une expression de mépris à la fois amusé et exaspéré, il se rattrapa, en se maudissant intérieurement :

— Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui, affirma-t-il avec dégoût. Il est aussi digne d'attention que du vomi de véracrasse. Maintenant, ça suffit.

Son explication maladroite parut convenir puisqu'il n'entendit plus parler de Potter pendant le reste de la journée, et c'était parfait ainsi. Draco avait un nœud au fond de l'estomac, mais il ne voulut pas vraiment savoir pourquoi, par peur d'en venir à des conclusions qu'il se refusait absolument de voir en face. Et heureusement qu'il n'y eu aucun cours en commun avec les Gryffondors.

oOoOoOo

— Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda Pansy, les bras croisés et la mine impatiente après qu'elle se soit isolée avec Draco dans une salle de classe vide, après que celui-ci ait pris le temps de jeter quelques sortilèges de Silence, de Verrouillage et d'Anti-Intrusion.

Celle-ci semblait à la fois impressionnée, surprise, et légèrement agacée des mesures de sécurité du blond qui, une fois qu'il eût terminé, se retourna vers elle l'air soucieux, les sourcils assez largement froncés pour que trois profondes rides apparaissent sur son front d'ordinaire lisse.

— Je veux un Serment de Mutisme.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha du blond qui paraissait décidé, en décroisant les bras et tendant une main vers une épaule qui tremblait légèrement, sans oser la toucher.

— Draco, tu...

— Un Serment de Mutisme ou rien, la coupa-t-il.

— Euh, très bien... fit-elle, désarçonnée. Mais tu sais qu'on va jaser, si...

— Je m'en fous.

— C'est si grave que ça ?

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un silence pesant accueillit sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy demandait de l'aide. En fait, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Pansy ne se rappelait à _aucun_ moment Draco Malfoy demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Troublée, elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Le Serment de Mutisme était un moyen de s'assurer le secret d'une confession, aussi ce devait être plutôt important. Cependant, elle était heureuse que le garçon lui accorde sa confiance, même appuyée par un sortilège. Il leva sa baguette vers elle et aussitôt de fins filaments de lumière argentée virent s'enrouler autour d'elle.

— Pansy Parkinson, acceptes-tu de ne jamais révéler à quiconque ce que moi, Draco Malfoy, m'apprête à dire ?

— Oui.

— _Verbum Inenarrabili_.

Les filaments de lumière se resserrèrent et elle les sentit peu à peu pénétrer sa peau. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus répéter sans mentir ce que Draco lui dirait, quoiqu'il lui dise, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de lever le sortilège. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt vu son air contrit.

— Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit, oui ou non ? lâcha-t-elle, excédée. Tu es bizarre, Draco.

— Je ne me reconnais plus, ces derniers temps, concéda celui-ci en rangeant sa baguette et en se laissant tomber sur la plus proche chaise dans un soupir. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je veux parler.

La jeune fille s'assit à son tour en levant un sourcil surpris. Elle n'avait jamais vu Draco dans cet état. Les cernes à elles-seules seraient un motif suffisant d'inquiétude, mais le voir ainsi abandonner son habituelle attitude arrogante et supérieure était bien pire. Rassurant et terrifiant tout à la fois.

— On se connait depuis longtemps, non ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Euh... oui, hésita-t-elle. Dix ans, au moins, pourquoi ?

— Non, rien. C'est Rogue. Il m'a... avoué quelque chose.

Elle se tendit immédiatement. Pansy faisait partie des rares élèves, à Poudlard, et même à Serpentard, qui connaissait le véritable visage de leur Professeur de Potions. Un Mangemort. Elle avait déjà ressenti une vive curiosité quand elle s'était rendue compte, bien involontairement, que Severus Rogue harcelait littéralement Draco pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas encore pu tout à fait déterminer la nature, mais elle se doutait bien que ça devait être relié au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son récent, et encore secret, retour d'entre les morts. Et visiblement, ses craintes s'apprêtaient à être confirmées.

— Il m'a dit que... le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir besoin de moi plus tôt que prévu.

— Quoi !? glapit-elle en se relevant vivement. Mais tu n'as que quinze ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir faire de toi ?

— Je ne sais pas ! s'indigna-t-il d'un ton sec. Et Rogue non plus, ou alors il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un à Poudlard, en dehors de Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est sans doute mon père qui...

Sa voix mourut dans le silence inconfortable qui suivit. Draco gardait la tête basse, incapable de croiser le regard de la jeune fille qui, pour la première fois, put constater, malgré les efforts du blond pour le cacher, l'intensité de sa terreur. Oui, Draco avait peur et c'était bien normal. Elle aussi, Théodore aussi, et, dans une moindre mesure, proportionnelle à leurs moindres capacités intellectuelles, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Draco, je... tenta-t-elle.

— Au début, je ne voulais pas y penser, continua-t-il en ignorant l'interruption. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il y a... j'ai... il y a quelque chose d'autre.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

— Ne pose pas de questions et je ne dirai pas de mensonges, répliqua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, les joues un peu roses. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait... qui pourrait me décider. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Pas du tout, fit-elle, sincèrement.

— Tu m'as dit que tu es allée voir Dumbledore ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

— Oui. Tu sais pourquoi. Je n'en suis pas heureuse, c'est un vieux fou, un ami des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, mais il n'y a personne d'autre. Il sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, à cause de ce sale Potter, lâcha-elle avec dégoût. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas prendre part à cette fichue guerre et je sais que toi non plus.

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. J'y pense, moi aussi. Mais j'hésite. Il ne pourra jamais me croire. Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, au juste ?

— Ne pose pas de questions et je ne dirai pas de mensonges, dit-elle sans humour.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit faiblement.

— Serment de Mutisme, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh, fit bêtement Draco. Oui, forcément. Mais alors, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi il ne t'a pas empêché de révéler que tu es allée le voir ?

Elle soupira et se rassit, écartant de son front une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui retombait sur les yeux. La mèche resta en place deux secondes avant de retrouver sa position d'origine.

— En fait, il s'attend à ce que je fasse passer le mot. Il m'a dit, je cite : "Allez voir vos camarades de Maison, Miss Parkinson. Dites-leur que je suis disposé à les écouter et à leur venir en aide. Dites-leur qu'ils ont le choix".

Draco la considéra un moment avec mépris avant de cracher :

— Depuis quand tu t'es transformée en toutou de Dumbledore ?

— Je ne le fais pas pour lui ! protesta-t-elle vivement. Je le fais pour toi. Je me fiche de se vieux fou en dehors de la protection qu'il peut m'offrir. Je veux juste ne rien avoir à faire avec tout ce bordel, rien d'autre ! Et je veux... et je veux que toi aussi, tu te mettes à l'abri. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Draco.

Le blond soupira et se releva pour se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce vide. Au tableau étaient encore inscrites les instructions pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Sortilèges. Deuxième année. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées indésirables et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

— Pansy... tu es la plus proche de ce que je peux appeler une amie.

— Je _suis _ton amie, Draco, corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

Il leva un sourcil surpris, avant de se renfrogner presque immédiatement.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Conseille-moi.

— Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne _veux_ pas que tu décides à ma place de toute manière, s'indigna-t-il.

Elle soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée de subir les simagrées du blond, mais elle pouvait comprendre son hésitation. Elle-même en était passée par là, même si la décision avait été plus facile à prendre pour elle, son propre père n'étant qu'un Mangemort de second ordre, un sous-fifre, pas comme le père de Draco, très riche et très influent, qui lui, faisait partie des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tant est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _pût_ avoir un cercle d'intimes.

— Je dirais que ça dépend, hésita-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Dumbledore, répondit Draco sans hésiter. Mais je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre eux deux. Je veux juste ne pas être _impliqué_.

Elle se laissa aller à un rire sans joie, faible et désabusé.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien le choix.

— Je sais. Je ne sais pas encore. J'aurais l'impression de tout perdre, quoique je fasse. Mais je ne veux surtout pas rester au Manoir quand... quand Tu-Sais-Qui viendra s'installer, hésita-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant.

— Draco...

— Je ne veux pas, tu comprends ? cria-t-il soudain, les yeux étrangement humides.

Il se retourna pour présenter son dos à Pansy, qui n'était pas dupe et pouvait parfaitement voir les minces épaules trembler. Celle-ci était complètement désarçonner. Si elle ne connaissait pas mieux Draco, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en train d'avoir avec lui une véritable conversation. Et elle le connaissait assez pour constater que ses craintes devaient être particulièrement accablantes pour qu'il aille jusqu'à l'extrême de demander conseil à quelqu'un.

— Potter... soupira-t-il de façon brusque et inattendue.

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre sur Dumbledore ?

Il avait regagné sa chaise, le visage fermé dans une expression de feinte indifférence. Pansy haussa les épaules.

— Pas grand-chose, vraiment, en dehors de ce que je t'ai dit. Avec le Serment de Mutisme... tu sais.

— Il va falloir que je le découvre par moi-même, alors, soupira-t-il.

— Draco ? Tu, tu... balbutia-t-elle. Tu es sûr ?

— Non. Absolument pas. J'aurais besoin de... réfléchir, encore...

Et parler à Potter. Et avant ça, trouver une bonne excuse pour parler à Potter parce que Draco se doutait bien qu'après leur escarmouche de la veille, aux suites inattendues, le Gryffondor n'accepterait de lui parler même pour tous l'or de Gringotts.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir au rôle exact que jouait Potter dans sa vie, et le poids qu'il représentait dans la balance de son choix. L'Ombre ou la Lumière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore, sa vie ou sa dignité. Ça paraissait simple comme ça, deux routes qui s'ouvraient devant lui, il n'avait qu'à en emprunter une des deux car l'une comme l'autre menait de toute façon à l'incertitude et au danger. S'il n'y avait pas eu Potter, Draco hésiterait-il autant ? Certainement. Peu importait combien anormaux ou déplacés étaient ses désirs, sa plus grande peur restait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait s'éloigner de son influence funeste et destructrice.

Les deux routes étaient aussi terrifiantes l'une que l'autre, mais au bout de l'une d'elle, il y avait la solitude et la peur, au bout de l'autre, il y avait la solitude, la peur, et Potter. Et peu importait que ce dernier pèse une tonne ou le poids d'une plume dans la balance, les deux plateaux étaient assez équilibré pour que la moindre des choses fasse basculer sa décision.

— Draco ? fit la voix impatiente de Pansy, l'arrachant à ses idées moroses.

Le blond se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, et cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que la jeune fille l'observait dans un silence des plus compact, et elle commençait à se sentir sérieusement agacée. Elle avait prévu de réviser avec Daphné et Draco commençait à la mettre sérieusement en retard. Lentement, il releva la tête vers elle.

— Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Je réfléchissais.

— Ça se voit. Et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je t'attends.

— Hm, répondit-il évasivement. Tu peux y aller.

Il leva d'un coup de baguette les différents sortilèges qu'il avait mis en place pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient ni dérangés, ni entendu. Pansy soupira d'exaspération, et se releva, prête à partir, agacée par l'ingratitude du jeune homme, mais celui-ci la rappela sur le seuil.

— Pansy ?

— Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

— Merci.

Elle cacha sa surprise sous un nouveau soupir impatient, mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait soulagée. Soulagée, étrangement, que Draco lui ait ouvert son cœur, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu et parce qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions, et heureuse qu'il l'ait choisi, _elle_, pour en discuter. Depuis bien avant Poudlard, elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui, et c'était bien là la première fois que le blond daignât lui retourner un témoignage d'affection ou de confiance.

Draco resta un moment seul dans la salle de classe, à remuer ses pensées. De plus en plus, il pensait suivre l'exemple de Pansy, et aller voir Dumbledore, malgré ses réticences et son mépris du vieux fou. Mais elle avait raison, le Directeur était bien la seule personne sur terre, à sa connaissance, capable de le protéger. Comment, il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi était une question beaucoup plus inquiétante. Pourquoi, en effet, est-ce que le vieil homme voudrait l'aider ? Il était Draco Malfoy, le fils d'un des plus influents Mangemorts, un ami du Ministre de la Magie, un homme riche, puissant et dangereux. Il faudrait bien que le jeune homme ait quelque chose à apporter en échange, pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Un Malfoy, vouloir prouver sa bonne foi... c'était risible, absurde. Mais le monde autour d'eux était absurde. Le retour du plus puissant Mage Noir étouffé par un Ministère trop lâche pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, un Directeur d'école qui s'oppose seul à tout un monde, un certain adolescent brun qui se laissait dépérir à cause d'épreuves que personne de son âge ne devrait avoir à subir, et un certain adolescent blond qui peu à peu tombait amoureux, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, de la pire des personnes sur Terre. À côté de tout ça, parler de sujets importants à Pansy était presque normal.

oOoOoOo

Il ne voulait pas assister au match de Quidditch, tout mais pas ça. La douleur d'avoir été suspendu de l'équipe était encore fraîche dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait malheureusement aucune raison d'y échapper. Il était censé supporter ses couleurs, acclamer les joueurs de sa Maison et huer ceux d'en face, mais c'était _lui_, lui et personne d'autre qui était supposé se trouver sur son balai, et certainement pas Nott.

De plus, le match était ennuyeux à mourir. Les Gryffondors avaient choisi un autre Attrapeur qui, visiblement, ne savait pas voler, et le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas la même rage de vaincre que d'habitude, une rage que Potter galvanisait, Draco n'était pas dupe. Côté Serpentard, ce n'était pas mieux. C'était même pire. Les balais étaient excellent, mais Montague était mauvais capitaine. Ses stratégies étaient violentes et risibles et si Flint avait au moins su faire preuve d'un certain talent tactique, malgré son goût pour le rentre-dedans et l'attaque frontale, son remplaçant était une farce.

Même l'ambiance du stade n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Draco de sa mélancolie, il aurait pu se laisser gagner facilement par l'enthousiasme, les émotions à fleur de peau, mais il n'en avait cure, se contentant de regarder les joueurs évoluer sur leurs balais, écoutant à peine les commentaires insipides et amplifiés à outrance de ce crétin de Gryffondor qui ne devait sa place que grâce au favoritisme scandaleux dont pouvait faire preuve McGonagall.

Finalement, Gryffondor remporta la partie, uniquement par chance, étant donné l'expression de surprise que fit leur Attrapeur, renversant un score pourtant très en faveur de Serpentard grâce à personne d'autre que ce traître de Weasley, protégeant ses buts avec autant d'efficacité que s'il n'avait pas du tout été là et Draco se surprit à n'y attacher que très peu d'importance. Et même un peu de soulagement, au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir la fête qui s'en serait suivie inévitablement dans sa salle commune, encore plus débridée que jamais, sans doute, puisque depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Serpentard n'avait encore jamais gagné contre Gryffondor. Poufsouffle tout le temps sauf en troisième année, Serdaigle parfois, mais Gryffondor, jamais. Oui, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Potter, il était un excellent joueur, pensa Draco avec une tendresse qu'il s'empressa de rejeter sitôt qu'il en eût pris conscience.

Pendant le reste de la semaine et la suivante, Draco fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, encore une à ajouter à la liste. Il fit profil bas. Tranquille pendant les cours, tâchant d'éviter Potter un maximum malgré un destin facétieux qui ne cessait de le mettre sur sa route, il l'insultait alors sans enthousiasme, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté, et s'il ne connaissait pas mieux le Gryffondor, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci ne cessait de s'approcher pour vouloir lui parler. Mais c'était stupide, Draco ne voulait certainement pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, et s'enfuyait chaque fois que le brun s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Les retenues avec Rogue continuaient encore, dans un silence pesant, sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul moins. Le jeune homme sentait bien le regard suspicieux et calculateur qui pesait sur lui et faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. De toute manière, incidemment, il avait suivi les recommandations du Mangemort et s'était fait discret. Parfois Potter passait pour prendre sa Potion d'Appétit et il fallait alors à Draco toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lever la tête, dans l'espoir croiser ces yeux d'un vert magnifique qui le regardaient d'une toute autre façon depuis cet incident dans la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était juste beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il continuait régulièrement à se rendre dans cette même Tour pour y lire _À quoi rêvent les grillons_, il en était à la moitié, désormais, et, aussi miraculeux que ça puisse paraître, il ne s'était jamais fait surprendre. Après tout, il choisissait ses moments avec soin, et, depuis le début de l'année, commençait à développer une certaine expertise des horaires d'occupation de la tour, licite ou non.

Il en avait besoin. C'était comme s'enfuir dans un monde parfait où il y avait pas toute cette haine, où il n'y avait pas tous ces problèmes, ces dilemmes imbéciles, pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça lui remontait le moral beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et lui apportait suffisamment de réconfort et d'énergie pour affronter la journée le reste de l'école.

Pansy et lui n'avait plus reparlé de leur entrevue privée, mais il s'efforçait cependant de se montrer plus... amical, faute d'un meilleur mot. Il tâchait de ne pas trop s'énerver contre elle et de faire preuve de la même patience qu'elle avait su lui offrir lorsqu'il s'était laissé à la faiblesse de lui exprimer ses doutes et ses craintes. Et visiblement, la jeune fille acceptait ce changement d'attitude avec un certain plaisir. Si elle avait cessé ses avances déplacées, elle n'en disait pas moins à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Draco et elle. Et il laissait faire, jugeant finalement que ce n'était pas là une si mauvaise idée, considérant les circonstances. Comme elle l'avait prévu, leur petite discussion sous le seau du secret avait fait naître certaines rumeurs désagréables, et plutôt que de nier, le blond avait laissé planer le doute. Il valait mieux ça qu'autre chose, après tout.

Malheureusement, une semaine et demie de tranquillité relative semblait être trop pour son destin maudit qui finit par le rattraper, alors qu'il redescendait de la Tour d'Astronomie, en lui faisant croiser... _encore_... le chemin de Potter au détour d'un couloir désert. Draco renifla de mépris au même moment où son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine et accéléra le pas, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac. Ça ne manqua pas, et il entendit la voix du Gryffondor le héler alors qu'il croyait être à nouveau en sécurité.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il, cachant son trouble sous une grimace de dégoût.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui donna à Draco le loisir de l'observer. Il avait meilleure mine, sans doute grâce à la médication qui le faisait manger à nouveau. Il restait maigre, mais pas squelettique pour autant. Et même sa peau reprenait des couleurs, même si elle restait tirée, et un peu pâle, contrastant avec les cernes sombres qui cerclaient ses yeux. Alors que son impatience atteignait une limite critique, le brun parla finalement :

— Euh... je me demandais si... – il déglutit – … si on pouvait se voir en privé... euh... ce soir ?

Draco n'en crut pas ses oreilles. À tel point que son masque tomba une fraction de seconde pour dévoiler une expression de surprise. Mais finalement, il s'en fichait que Potter l'ai vu. Oui, il était surprit, il y avait de quoi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Gryffondor veuille lui parler à nouveau, pas après que... Finalement, il éclata de rire, un vrai rire. C'était tellement absurde. Potter, vouloir le revoir ? Même après la déconfiture de la dernière fois ? Bien sûr que Draco voulait le revoir, il ne voulait que ça. Mais il voulait aussi rester à l'abri de la souffrance et de tout ce qui pouvait renforcer ses doutes, alors qu'il se trouvait sur le fil du rasoir, déchiré par un choix difficile qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

— Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je crois encore que je préfèrerais voir Serpentard perdre contre votre équipe de stupides crapauds pour le restant de mes jours que de te parler, Potter.

Il se tendit quand il vit que Potter, apparemment indifférent, s'approchait de lui, assez près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, un souffle délicieux qui fit frémir Draco, malgré toute sa volonté pour résister à la diabolique tentation :

— Je te conseille de venir, Malfoy. Je _sais._

Il avait appuyé fortement ce dernier mot, et recula de quelque pas. Le cerveau de Draco s'était comme éteint, alors que la phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_... c'était...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu _sais _? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Une heure du matin, Tour d'Astronomie ? proposa Potter, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une certaine cruauté amusée.

Draco était tétanisé, alors qu'il essayait de passer en revue tout ce que Potter pouvait bien savoir d'assez important pour obtenir qu'il se déplace en pleine nuit jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, non qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, mais... Il avait beau tourner et retourner en tous sens tous les scénarios qui lui venaient en têtes, ses pensées revenaient inexorablement sur _ça_... il en avait parlé dans ses lettres, mais il était strictement impossible que Potter l'ait deviné, si ? Il tenta de se rappeler des mots exacts, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu le trahir, mais il ne trouva rien... Et pourquoi est-ce que le brun paraissait si sûr de lui ? Et pourquoi il faisait preuve de manipulation digne d'un Serpentard, c'était un Gryffondor, par Merlin !

— Potter ! le rappela-t-il alors que celui-ci tournait les talons et faisait mine de repartir dans la même direction d'où il était venu. Tu... tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Sinon je...

— Personne n'est au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta réputation est sauve. Pour le moment.

Quel sale petit c...

— Potter !

— Une heure du matin, Tour d'Astronomie, répondit celui-ci sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. À tout à l'heure, Malfoy.

Il planta là Draco, tremblant d'indécision et furieux, au beau milieu du couloir. De quel droit ce sale sang-mêlé osait lui ordonner de se rendre à un pathétique rendez-vous en pleine nuit, sous une menace fumeuse ? Il n'avait certainement rien deviné du tout, mais le doute était assez intolérable pour que le Serpentard prenne le risque de ne pas obéir. Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit en face, ce lâche pourquoi le convoquer de cette manière ?

Oui, Draco était absolument furieux, il bouillonnait de rage et dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas courir après le brun et lui lancer une malédiction douloureuse et très humiliante, mais au fond de lui, très loin, dans un coin oublié et poussiéreux de son cœur, il était impatient, et excité, un sentiment auquel il refusait absolument la possibilité de franchir les limites de sa conscience.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à bouger. Une paire de Serdaigles était déjà passée et l'avait regardé d'un air assez étrange pour qu'il retrouve le sens des réalités et leur lance en retour un regard assassin. Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un rêve. Il était fébrile, irritable, à fleur de peau, il hurla quelques fois, insulta Pansy avant de passer ses nerfs sur quelques premières années qui ne lui avaient fait d'autre tort que celui d'exister, et alla même jusqu'à casser des choses. On le laissa faire. Les accès de colère de Draco étaient plutôt célèbres parmi les Serpentards, et même assez amusants, pourvu qu'on ne se trouvât pas sur la trajectoire d'un de ses projectiles ou sortilèges. Et il était bien sûr incapable de travailler, bien qu'il dût finir une dissertation pour Rogue à rendre le lendemain. Au moins, le Professeur de Potions pourrait se montrer indulgent et compréhensif, pas comme cette vieille peau de McGonagall...

Penser à McGonagall lui fit penser à Gryffondor et, par association d'idée, à Potter, et sa colère redoubla de plus belle, si bien que Pansy, n'y tenant plus, finit par se planter devant lui les mains sur les hanches et lui hurler :

— Draco, calme-toi, MERDE !

Il s'immobilisa d'un coup, touché par la dureté du ton et l'expression de colère qui déformait les traits de Pansy, lui donnant des airs de vélane en furie.

— Dégage, Parkinson, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, d'un ton lourd et menaçant.

Elle l'ignora complètement et s'assit à côté de lui, sous les regards étonnés des quelques personnes présentes.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Tout va bien, ça se voit pas ? ironisa-t-il. Je vais _parfaitement _bien, maintenant, dégage, je ne veux plus voir ta sale face de rat.

Elle fit claquer sa langue d'exaspération et d'impatience, tout en sachant bien que quand Draco était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne rien prendre personnellement si on ne voulait pas finir les oreilles cousues aux paupières ou subir un autre maléfice tout aussi peu réjouissant.

— Est-ce que c'est Potter ? demanda-t-elle à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

À l'écoute de ce nom, sa rage fut remplacée par de l'incompréhension, et il écarquilla les yeux, soudain très curieux de savoir, par Merlin, comment Potter pouvait faire irruption dans un tel contexte.

— Non, ce n'est pas... commença-t-il.

— Dixon vous a surpris dans le couloir. Tu avais l'air furieux, j'ai pensé que...

— Il va falloir que j'aille dire deux mots à ce Dixon, moi, se renfrogna Draco. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a surprit _au juste _? Est-ce qu'il a... entendu quoique ce soit ?

— Non, s'étonna Pansy, enfin je ne crois pas, il n'a rien dit... Pourquoi ?

— Laisse tomber. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Potter, et lâche-moi la grappe, avec lui ! J'en entends déjà assez parler pour que tu viennes en rajouter une couche derrière. Oui, on s'est croisés dans les couloirs, on s'est un peu insultés en toute inimité, rien que de très normal.

— Alors pourquoi tu es autant en colère ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis que Pott... depuis la sélection du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an passé.

Draco soupira et croisa les bras avant de s'engoncer dans le sofa encore plus, sa fureur maintenant remplacée par une amère résignation, bien qu'il soit toujours autant nerveux.

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Quoi ?

— Non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Tu-Sais-Quoi ! Pansy, cesse de m'interroger. Je ne te dirai rien, même si je le voulais.

— Serment de Mutisme ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Non. Mais c'est une idée, lâcha-t-il d'un ton absent.

Pansy soupira et finit par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien tirer de son têtu de blond. Finalement, elle se releva et rejoignit Daphné à la table qu'elle avait quittée. Draco se renfrogna encore un peu plus, mais au moins, il était un peu plus calme. Enfin, calme, tout est relatif, mais au moins, il n'avait plus le besoin de casser tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Malgré son interrogatoire indécent et indiscret, Pansy avait réussi à apaiser Draco autant que possible. Ou peut-être grâce à son interrogatoire, pour autant qu'il en savait.

Normalement, pour un rendez-vous à une heure du matin, le jeune homme aurait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas s'endormir. De onze heures du soir à sept heures du matin, tels étaient d'ordinaire ses horaires et seule une très bonne raison pouvait faire en sorte qu'il y contrevienne. Mais il faut croire que Potter constituait une bonne raison, puisque quand bien même il l'aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces, Draco aurait été incapable de fermer l'oeil sans une potion de Sommeil. Voire un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Et pour ne rien arranger, il arriva presque dix minutes en avance, le trajet depuis les donjons jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie s'étant assez curieusement déroulé sans la moindre embûche. Il lui semblait que sa nervosité augmentait encore de secondes en secondes, et il était prêt à exploser. En plus... qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas déjà là, sous sa satané cape d'invisibilité...

Il repensa à ce moment où y il avait été... comment dire... invité, et sa respiration retrouva un rythme un peu plus régulier. Stupidement, il se mit à espérer que Rusard revienne pour pouvoir encore une fois goûter la chaleur de Potter, l'odeur de Potter, la...

Un froissement de tissus lui fit relever la tête. Il en était sûr. Ce satané Gryffondor était aussi Gryffondor que Draco était un Poufsouffle, à toujours faire les choses secrètement, dans l'ombre. Ah, c'est sûr que lui ne risquait rien à se balader dans le château la nuit, avec des atouts pareils.

— Potter ! cracha-t-il en pointant vers lui un index accusateur. Encore cette foutue cape... Et tu es en retard ! Il est une heure cinq ! Maintenant, tu vas prier pour ne pas m'avoir fait venir pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu _sais_, exactement ?

oOoOoOo

Harry se sentait coupable. Draco venait de lui raconter avec force détails et une complaisance cruelle la journée affreuse qu'il avait passé quand il s'était approché de lui pour lui arracher littéralement un rendez-vous.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

À sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

— Le fait que tu aies un côté Serpentard ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, expliqua-t-il. C'est vrai que j'avais voulu t'assassiner, sur le coup. Mais en fin de compte... on s'est revu, non ? Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas.

Ses paroles rassurèrent un peu Harry, mais rien n'y faisait, il ressentait toujours cette boule de culpabilité au fond de l'estomac. Il préféra changer de sujet par une question taquine :

— Tu étais déjà amoureux de moi, alors ?

— T'es sérieusement bouché, Potter ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Oui, enfin, je veux dire... Je n'y croyais pas du tout à ce moment-là. C'était plus comme... de l'attirance. Mais va comprendre. Enfin bref. Je continue ?

Harry répondit en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, et désolé de devoir vous dire que vous devrez malheureusement attendre le prochain chapitre encore plus longtemps puisque je vais en déplacement à cause du travail, et je n'aurai pas une seule seconde à consacrer à cette fic. Mettons le week-end prochain ou en début de semaine suivante, à la louche.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, et à bientôt !  
Oswald


	20. Décisions

**Décisions**

oOoOoOo

Draco était étrangement calme et serein lorsqu'il retrouva le chemin des cachots. Pourtant, il aurait dû logiquement se trouver dans un état de véritable chaos émotionnel et cela avait été le cas. Merlin, il s'était même laissé aller à _pleurer_ dans les bras de Potter. Et il avait adoré ça. Pas pleurer, évidemment, mais l'étreinte du Gryffondor, son corps qui le serrait tout contre lui, sa chaleur, ses bras rassurants. Et ainsi... lui aussi... C'était presque incroyable, et Draco ne l'aurait pas cru si le brun ne lui avait pas dit avoir été capable de lire le titre de son lire qu'un sortilège dissimulait. Si _lui_ pouvait le lire, cela constituait une preuve suffisante, mais que Potter soit un grillon... pourquoi pas, mais qu'il se dise attiré par _lui_, Draco Malfoy, ça, c'était véritablement extraordinaire. Et presque effrayant. Et il avait accepté de le revoir, sans savoir si c'était là une forme de faiblesse ou de courage. Revoir Potter, c'était comme permettre que quelque chose naisse entre eux, c'était se lancer tête baissée dans l'inconnu, cet inconnu que détestait Draco.

S'il s'écoutait, il reverrait Potter le lendemain-même. Merde, s'il s'était écouté, pensa-t-il, il ne serait même pas parti de cette fichue Tour et aurait passé la nuit avec lui, à subir les courants d'air et l'inconfort. Mais il avait encore en lui une once de self-control, merci Merlin, et il voulait se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Ne surtout pas se précipiter. Surtout ne rien gâcher. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une opportunité qui ne se présenterait qu'une fois dans toute sa vie, ce genre d'opportunités improbables qui naissent d'un faisceau de coïncidences que le hasard seul ne pouvait pas suffire à expliquer. Draco était un pur Serpentard. Il voulait quelque chose, il l'aurait, dût-il pour cela brider ses émotions déchaînées et aller à l'encontre de ses désirs et de sa propre volonté. Sa Raison, sa Froide Logique, lui disait d'attendre, et il attendrait.

Trois jours. Cela semblait être raisonnable, bien qu'un peu court. Cependant, en trois jours, de l'eau aurait le temps de couler sous le pont de ses sentiments, et cela remettrait leur prochaine rencontre à dimanche, le moment idéal. Pas de cours, les élèves dispersés un peu partout, on ne s'inquiéterait pas si on ne le trouvait pas. Sitôt rentré dans son dortoir, il s'était attelé à la rédaction d'une lettre, comme à son Inconnu, où il tâcha d'être aussi honnête qu'il pouvait l'être. À l'exception d'un détail :

_Mais que les choses soient claires entre nous : tu ne m'attires pas, tu ne me plais pas, je ne te trouve ni beau ni intéressant, et les hippogriffes auront des dents bien avant que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. C'est bien compris ? Alors, pas de gestes déplacés, et je ne veux surtout pas entendre encore une fois que tu ressens quoique ce soit pour moi. Tu me dégoûtes assez sans que tu aies besoin de rajouter par dessus tes avances déplacées._

Ce paragraphe respirait le mensonge éhonté, presque un par mot. Les choses n'étaient pas du tout claires entre eux, Potter l'attirait diablement et lui plaisait tout autant. Il avait cette sorte de beauté sauvage et négligée qui faisait tourner la tête de Draco, quant à être intéressant... tout dépendait de ce que l'on entendait par "intéressant"... Mais malgré cette force irrésistible qui le poussait vers le Gryffondor, le blond n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de lui rendre la tâche trop facile. Son amitié, à fortiori son affection, se _méritait_, et il n'allait certainement pas l'offrir sans conditions au premier qui la lui demanderait, aussi verts fussent les yeux de celui-ci. Il remarqua distraitement la répétition du mot "déplacé" mais ne prit pas la peine de corriger. Pliant sa missive en quatre, il la rangea dans son sac, dans l'idée de la déposer à la Salle Sur Demande à la première heure le lendemain matin, et d'aller voir Potter pour le lui faire comprendre, quelque soit la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre.

— Draco... Draco... Draco !

Le blond sursauta et se redressa précipitamment, se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde où est-ce qu'il se trouvait avant de réaliser qu'il était bien au chaud, dans son lit. Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'être allé se coucher. Fouillant sa mémoire, il se rappelait avoir été à son bureau, ses pensées occupées exclusivement par une paire d'yeux au vert surnaturel surmontés d'un chaos capillaire à faire pâlir le plus téméraire des coiffeurs, et sans transition, se retrouvait avec un Théodore proprement mis qui le toisait d'un air réprobateur.

— On va finir par manquer le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde t'attend.

— Allez-y sans moi, grogna Draco.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait dormi presque une heure de trop. Migraineux et maugréant, il se leva avant d'invoquer quelques vêtements, sans même prendre le temps de les choisir, et lança un regard assassin à Théodore. Celui-ci renifla et finit par tourner les talons, le laissant seul. Au moins, Draco n'aurait pas à trouver un prétexte pour faire un crochet par le septième étage avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il s'habilla en vitesse, fit un brin de toilette rapide, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, de toute manière.

C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il rejoignit enfin les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Draco détestait être en retard et détestait encore plus se presser le matin. Entamer ses sacro-saintes huit heures de sommeil avait des effets désastreux, et il voulait en rejeter la faute sur Potter mais même ça, il n'y arrivait pas. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait retrouvé Théodore qui visiblement l'attendait pour lui demander quelque chose, mais Draco lui avait fait comprendre très clairement qu'il ne souhaitait rien entendre venant de lui.

— Bonjour, Dra...

— Ta gueule, Pansy, aboya-t-il sèchement alors qu'il prenait place entre elle et Goyle.

La jeune fille prit un air choqué mais digne, et détourna le regard pour se replonger dans la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Daphné. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se livrer aux plates civilités matinales, et il s'isola derrière un mur de toasts, prit une mine maussade qui signifiait : « Vous voulez rester en vie ? Alors laissez-moi seul. » et enchanta un couteau d'un coup de baguette distrait pour qu'il beurre tout seul ses tartines. Et l'irruption soudaine de centaines de chouettes et de hiboux qui apportaient aux élèves le traditionnel courrier matinal ne parvint même pas à le distraire.

— Draco ? tenta à nouveau une voix féminine.

— Pansy je t'ai dit que...

Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille seulement pour voir celle-ci, le visage fermé, tendre un index en direction d'un hibou que n'avait pas remarqué le blond et qui attendait patiemment, une patte tendue, que le jeune homme le libère de son fardeau, un simple rouleau de parchemin, cacheté par le sceau de la famille Malfoy qu'utilisait Lucius pour ses lettres officielles. Pourquoi est-ce que son père n'avait pas utilisé sa propre effraie ? Grommelant, il défit l'attache et lut la missive.

_Draco,_

_Je tiens à te féliciter pour tes résultats scolaires, Severus me dit que tu es un élève consciencieux, doué et travailleur et qu'en continuant sur cette lancée tu pourrais bien obtenir tous tes BUSEs ce qui nous rendrait, moi et ta mère, très fiers de toi. Ne nous déçois pas. _

_Cependant, ce n'est pas pour te parler de ça que je t'écris. En effet, tu n'es pas sans ignorer la situation présente, et j'ose espérer que tu la considère avec tout le sérieux et la gravité qu'elle mérite. Toutefois, j'ai appris des rumeurs inquiétantes te concernant, malgré les nouvelles optimistes que je reçois régulièrement de Severus. Je ne remets pas en cause l'honnêteté de l'homme, mais je te crois tout de même assez doué pour parvenir à lui cacher ce que tu as véritablement derrière la tête. _

_Tu sais pourtant où doit aller ta loyauté, et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'en douter. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience, et je veux te voir réitérer l'expression de ta volonté d'accomplir ton devoir. Dans le cas contraire, ou si je ne reçois pas bien vite la preuve que tu es toujours disposé à servir et que tu as chassé ces doutes oisifs de ton esprit, je me verrai contraint de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. _

_Je t'informe également par la présente que, malgré ce que j'aurais souhaité, tu ne pourras pas rentrer au Manoir pendant les vacances d'hiver, nous travaillons en effet sur quelque chose de délicat qui requerra toute mon attention. Je sais que je t'avais promis des vacances en France, mais les circonstances font qu'une fois de plus, nos loisirs devront passer au second plan. Toi plus que tout autre devrait être capable de le comprendre._

_N'oublie pas, je continue à te surveiller, et j'ai plus d'un œil à garder sur toi. En attendant,, porte-toi bien, et reste discret. Donne-moi rapidement de tes nouvelles._

_Ta mère t'embrasse. _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco referma la lettre avec un mélange nauséeux d'incompréhension et de peur. Le ton de son père était resté poli et évasif, sans toute pour ne pas éveiller l'attention si ce courrier tombait en de mauvais mains, mais la menace sourde qui transpirait de ces mots était plus qu'évidente. Qu'étaient-ce donc les "mesures qui s'imposent" ? Il savait que son père n'oserait pas se lever la main sur lui mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ces mots étaient dénués de sens, Lucius devait sans doute penser à quelque chose de très précis, et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Et qu'entendait-il par "plus d'un oeil". Il savait déjà que Rogue agissait comme espion, mais y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait vendu la mèche ? Et il n'y avait guère qu'une seule personne à qui il avait exprimé ses doutes...

— Pansy... commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux en se retournant vers elle, la main crispée sur le parchemin.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air indifférent.

— Quoi ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à parler ? aboya-t-elle.

— Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire... poursuivit-il de la même voix, dissimulant sa colère sous un sourire glacial.

La surprise et l'incompréhension lui firent soulever imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais elle se recomposa bien vite un visage impassible.

— C'est nouveau, ça. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à te dire, selon toi ?

— Je veux te voir à la pause, conclut-il. En privé. Même endroit que la dernière fois.

— Euh... d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, visiblement troublée devant le ton péremptoire et définitif de Draco.

Celui-ci lui lança un dernier regard assassin et quitta la Grande Salle son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé, suivi de Crabbe de Goyle qui se levèrent en même temps que lui, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce signal.

Le reste de la matinée passa dans une ambiance d'angoisse sourde, Draco ne cessant de tourner et de retourner les mots de son père dans son esprit, tentant de lire entre les lignes. Lucius Malfoy en avait dit bien plus que ce qu'il en laissait paraître, et plus le temps passait, plus ses déductions se faisaient précises, et plus sa peur augmentait. Il se sentait à présent au pied du mur, alors qu'il s'était complu jusqu'à maintenant dans une salvatrice hésitation, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Des deux chemins qui s'offraient à lui, il ne pourrait en choisir qu'un, et le temps de prendre cette décision approchait. Il n'avait pas encore fini d'hésiter, et il se disait qu'une discussion avec Pansy serait le dernier élément qui lui manquait pour faire pencher la balance en faveur de l'une ou l'autre option.

Car ce ne pouvait être que Pansy... Il n'avait parlé de ses doutes à personne d'autre, pourtant, elle avait accepté de se soumettre au Serment de Mutisme, peut-être avait-elle trouvé un moyen d'en circonvenir les effets ? C'était difficilement concevable, mais possible. La jeune fille avait semblé tellement sincère, véritablement inquiète pour lui, et même encore maintenant, une partie de Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait pu le trahir au profit de son père... C'était impossible ! Il y avait forcément une autre explication... oui, certainement... À moins qu'elle en ait été obligée...

oOoOoOo

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cette fois ? commença-t-elle fort peu patiemment.

Une fois encore, ils s'étaient enfermé dans la même salle de classe, et Pansy avait attendu les bras croisés que Draco finissent de protéger leur intimité par quelques sortilèges de Verrouillage et de Silence. Quand il s'était retourné vers elle, il lui avait tendu la lettre de son père qu'il avait gardé avec lui sans dire un mot. La jeune fille prit le parchemin d'un air suspicieux et commença à le lire.

Au fil de sa lecture, cependant, son visage se décomposa, se faisant peu à peu plus livide, ses yeux s'écarquillant progressivement, puis quand elle eut fini, releva un regard paniqué effrayé vers Draco et glapit :

— Comment a-t-il appris que tu hésitais encore à...

— C'est ce que je comptais te demander, la coupa le blond.

— Mais... oh. D'accord.

Devant la mine qu'il arborait, elle sembla comprendre il voulait en venir.

— Tu me soupçonnes, c'est ça ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui t'ai vendu ? Je pensais que tu me faisais _confiance_, Draco.

— Je ne fais confiance à personne. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense, asséna-t-il. Je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre que toi. Personne ! Je savais déjà que Rogue était chargé de me surveiller, et il a déjà essayé de me tirer les verres du nez, mais apparemment, il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu avoueras que les apparences jouent contre toi.

— Mais... le Serment ? se défendit-elle maladroitement.

— Il y a toujours des moyens magiques pour passer ce genre de barrière. C'est possible même avec un sort d'Oubliettes, alors un Serment...

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, et trouva appui des deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise la plus porche, toujours scruté par le regard perçant de Draco qui tentait de déterminer si dans les gestes, l'attitude ou les paroles de la jeune fille il pouvait découvrir le moindre signe de trahison. Mais soit elle était la meilleure actrice que le monde sorcier ait jamais porté, soit elle était sincèrement peinée.

— Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, Draco, tu le sais ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai voir ton père alors que _moi-même_, je... Ce n'est pas moi !

— Alors qui ?

— Mais, j'en sais rien, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Peut-être que ton père a juste deviné et qu'il essaie de te faire peur, ou...

— Mon père n'est pas du genre à affirmer sans savoir. Il ne _devine_ pas, il apprend. Quelqu'un lui a dit que je cherchais à m'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

— Peut-être... peut-être qu'on a été surpris, ou bien...

— Bien sûr que non ! Avec tous les sortilèges que je mets en place à chaque fois, je m'en serais aperçu, crois-moi.

Pansy releva sur le jeune homme un regard presque implorant.

— Tu... – elle déglutit – crois vraiment que c'est moi ?

Draco soupira. Le croyait-il vraiment ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Pansy n'avait pas l'air de cacher son jeu, elle semblait s'inquiéter autant que lui, sinon plus, de la situation, et la tourmentait encore plus ne servirait certainement à rien. Lucius Malfoy était un homme rusé et il avait certainement des méthodes plus sûres et plus efficaces pour surveiller son fils que de demander à l'une de ses camarades de le faire pour lui... D'autant plus si la camarade en question souhaitait elle aussi tout sauf embrasser la cause des Mangemorts. Il prit la première chaise qui lui tomba à portée de main et s'y laissa tomber.

— Non, dit-il finalement, non je ne crois pas. Mais tu peux comprendre que je me pose des questions.

— Euh... oui, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle, soulagée. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, il s'apprêtait bel et bien à prendre la plus importante décision de sa vie.

— Je vais aller voir le vieux fou. Avec un peu de chance, il voudra bien m'écouter. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Pansy le considéra gravement et il soutint son regard jusqu'au bout. Draco n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait choisi depuis longtemps. Il ne lui avait manqué qu'un petit coup de pouce. Plusieurs, en fait, et Pansy, Potter, Rogue, et Lucius y avaient tous contribué à leur manière. Pansy en lui faisait entrevoir une autre possibilité, Potter en lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il perdrait s'il se décidait pour la voix de l'ombre, Rogue et ses sourdes menaces et punitions, et son père, enfin, qui en attisant sa peur avait jeté le dernier poids dans la balance pour la faire pencher irrémédiablement de ce côté auquel il n'aurait jamais pu croire appartenir un jour.

— Je crois que tu prends la bonne décision.

— J'espère. J'espère vraiment.

— Suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut rien t'apporter de bon.

— Je sais. Le fuir non plus.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, et son regard s'attendrit.

— Ce n'est pas un choix facile.

— Surtout quand je sais que quelqu'un m'espionne quelque part. Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

— Je peux t'aider à découvrir qui c'est, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Tu ferais ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Les amis sont sensés s'entraider, pas vrai ? Il faudrait commencer par dresser une liste des personnes dont les parents sont des Mangemorts ou des sympathisants, je suis sûr qu'à nous deux on en connait un certain nombre, puis trouver ceux qui sont proches de toi ou susceptibles de t'espionner, ensuite...

— Pas si vite ! C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, là tout de suite. Tu me promets que je peux te faire confiance ?

— Évidemment !

— Sur ton honneur et sur ton sang ?

La jeune fille se tortilla, mal à l'aise, mais sourit en acquiesçant. Finalement, Draco lui tendit une main, d'un air digne et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle la prit et la serra dans la sienne.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, Draco.

— Merci, Pansy, affirma-t-il avec une gratitude non feinte.

Avoir des alliés, faire confiance, compter sur quelqu'un, n'étaient vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Draco, au contraire. Pourtant, malgré la nouveauté, il était rassuré. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était sûr de lui. Ou au moins sûr d'une chose : qu'il ne suivrait pas son père dans son erreur, et qu'il _agirait_, qu'il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds ou manipuler. Il était un Malfoy, un sang-pur, et qu'il se rendrait digne de son nom et de son sang. Et même si, pour ça, il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à ses fins. Pas très Serpentard, certes, mais tout aide était bonne à prendre, surtout dans la situation présente.

— Allez viens, finit-elle par dire. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera dans la Grande Salle à temps pour le dessert. Déjà que tu n'as rien mangé, ce matin...

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête et leva les protections sur la porte. Ils cheminèrent sans échanger un mot de plus et le jeune homme laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Oui, il était sûr de lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir comme une certaine anxiété. Toute sa vie, on avait choisi à sa place, son père, le plus souvent, avait décidé d'autorité ce qu'il jugeait bon pour son fils, et celui-ci pour la première fois prenait des décisions pour et par lui-même, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Ce n'était pas de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il le serve, quelques étranges soient ses motivations, ce n'était pas non plus de savoir que quelqu'un l'espionnait, et rapportait à Lucius, ce n'était pas non plus la perspective d'aller voir le vieux fou, non. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, ce qui attisait le plus vivement en lui ce sentiment d'insécurité, c'était Potter, encore et toujours.

La lettre de son père lui avait un peu détourné les pensées du Gryffondor, mais maintenant qu'il considérait la question comme réglée, ou au moins sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose, son esprit revenait, comme attiré par un aimant, sur le brun, et leur petite discussion de la veille. Dans quelle mesure ou de quelle manière, ou même si cela avait le moindre rapport, son attirance pour l'autre garçon appuyait ses décisions, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que celui-ci représentait maintenant une part assez importante de sa vie. Particulièrement maintenant qu'il avait accepté de le revoir, de le connaître et peut-être rendre possible quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de nommer.

Sa peur envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père d'un côté, et ses sentiments pour Potter de l'autre, les deux choses n'avaient apparemment aucun rapport pourtant Draco sentait confusément qu'elles étaient intrinsèquement liées. Peut-être par la manière dont elles semblaient le déchirer en deux. Peut-être aussi que l'une nourrissait l'autre, sans pouvoir précisément déterminer laquelle.

Et au moins, Draco avait maintenant deux objectifs en tête pour lui permettre de se sortir l'esprit de sa routine morose, à moyen terme il lui fallait démasquer l'espion et réfléchir à une vengeance à la fois satisfaisante et qui ne le mettrait pas en danger, et à plus court terme, faire comprendre à la tête épaisse de Potter qu'il lui avait laissé une lettre à la Salle sur Demande.

— … ce que tu veux avec Hermione, mon vieux, tu peux la sauter par tous les trous, j'en ai rien à branler. Mais le faire _dans mon dos _?

Quand on parlait du loup... C'était la douce voix de la belette qui venait de résonner dans les couloirs, alors que Draco sortait de la Grande Salle, son repas fini, accompagné des éternels Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy et de Théodore. Et là où se trouvait la belette, Potter ne pouvait se trouver bien loin. Le jeune homme en s'approchant se demanda vaguement à qui est-ce que Weasley pouvait bien reprocher de "sauter par tous les trous" la sang-de-bourbe, et eut sa réponse bien vite. C'était Potter, qui lui maugréait quelque chose en retour. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, tendant l'oreille, écoutant la fin de la tirade d'un roux particulièrement remonté.

— … lécher les bottes du Grand Harry Potter le Survivant ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas _toi-même_ en ce moment. Il faut te pardonner, si tu te comportes comme un connard, c'est pas...

Il n'écouta pas la suite. Potter et la belette qui s'engueulaient ? Décidément, il avait loupé un chapitre. Et pire encore, s'il avait bien compris la belette qui reprochaient à Potter d'entretenir une relation avec le troisième tiers de leur inséparable trio. À quoi ça rimait, après ce que le brun lui avait avoué la veille au soir ? Pendant un temps, Draco, furieux, caressa l'idée d'aller envoyer Potter se faire voir chez les Scrouts, et de détruire la lettre qu'il lui avait adressé avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux d'en apprendre un peu plus. Une décision hâtive ne pouvait être que mauvaise, non ?

— Tiens, tiens... intervint-il après avoir faire quelques pas pour se signaler à eux. Querelle de couple ? Potty et sa fidèle belette se seraient-ils brouillés ? Oooh...

Le blond pouvait presque sentir la fébrilité des autres derrière lui, qui s'attendaient à des insultes, une bataille, pourquoi pas. Et ça tombait bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Weasley tourna les talons et s'enfuit immédiatement comme un lâche, mais Draco le laissa filer, ce n'était pas lui sa cible, laissant à Pansy et Goyle le soin de le traiter de pauvre et de traitre dans son dos. Pas très originale, il allait falloir que ceux-là renouvellent leur stock d'insultes. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une insulte d'affirmer que Weasley était pauvre et un traitre à son sang. C'était juste un constat.

— Malfoy, espèce de salaud... cracha Potter entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Dos au mur comme il l'était, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir d'autant que Crabbe après avoir fait quelques pas lui bloqua son seul chemin de fuite possible. À présent, les Serpentards formaient un demi-cercle autour du Gryffondor, Draco en son centre.

— C'est gentil de faire profiter à toute l'école de vos petites broutilles... lâcha-t-il, dissimulant à grand peine sa colère et un sentiment qui ressemblait douloureusement à de la jalousie. Alors, comme ça, on se tape la sang-de-bourbe ?

Potter prit immédiatement une adorable teinte pivoine et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, sans cesser de fixer le blond, qui réalisa soudain que des occasions comme celles-là n'étaient pas si fréquente. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les bons mots, à être assez subtil pour que personne d'autre qu'eux ne comprenne le véritable sens de ses paroles.

— Allons, Potter, poursuivit-il d'une voix doucereuse et faussement bienveillante. Je croyais que tu valais _mieux_ que ça... Tu dois avoir le _choix_, pourtant... Des tonnes d'admiratrices secrètes qui t'écrivent des _lettres_ d'amour enflammées ?

Le brun tiqua et Draco considéra cela comme un bon signe. Après tout, c'était un Gryffondor, et la subtilité ne devait certainement pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. À présent, la balle était dans son camp et lui, Draco, ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Il s'approcha assez de Potter pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

— Sortir avec Granger... Potter, j'aurais ta peau.

Il se recula et d'un geste de la main fit comprendre aux autres qu'il en avait terminé, d'autant que tourmenter le brun ne le réjouissait plus comme auparavant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? lui demanda Pansy.

— Qu'il risquait de gober des mouches s'il ne fermait pas sa bouche.

Elle lâcha un petit rire amusé. C'est elle-même qui avait inventé ce petit distique, lors de leur troisième année : « Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches », qui depuis revenait de loin en loin parmi leur petit groupe de Serpentards comme un gag récurrent lorsque sous le coup de la surprise l'un d'eux se retrouvait bouche bée. Pansy se rapprocha ensuite un peu plus et lui glissa à voix basse :

— Tu ira à quel moment ? Voir Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Tu-Sais-Qui ne faisant pas référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je pensais à ce soir.

— Ne lui parle pas de moi, s'il te plait, dit-elle assez étrangement.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il croie que tu viens le voir de ma part ou parce que je t'ai convaincu, il faut qu'il ait l'impression que la décision vienne de toi.

— Je lui dirai ce que je veux, se défendit-il. Et ce n'est pas lui-même qui t'a chargé d'aller voir nos collègues de Serpentard ?

— Justement. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir d'apprendre que son plan a marché. Il ne peut pas se servir de moi comme ça !

— Hum. Pas faux.

— Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

— J'y pense depuis longtemps déjà, et attendre ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Draco jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui. Si l'espion faisait partie de son cercle d'intimes, quasiment tous réunis ici, marchant ensemble, il pourrait certainement le surprendre en train de tenter d'écouter sa conversation, ostensiblement secrète, qu'il tenait avec Pansy. Mais Crabbe et Goyle parlaient entre eux quelques pas devant et Théodore n'avait pas ses yeux dans ses poches, regardant partout autour de lui et plus spécialement la région postérieure des jeunes filles qui croisaient son chemin ce Nott n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de tact envers la gente féminine.

— Tu me raconteras ? demanda-t-elle.

— S'il ne me soumet pas à un Serment de Mutisme, répondit-il évasivement.

En réalité, Draco n'avait jamais prévu d'aller voir Dumbledore ce soir-là spécifiquement, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, ça ne semblait pas être un plus mauvais moment qu'un autre. Et puis, il n'attendait pas exactement ce moment avec enthousiasme, aussi, il lui valait mieux s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Et aussi, il était un peu curieux quant à ce que pourrait lui proposer le vieil homme comme solution. Quant à en parler à Pansy... pourquoi pas. Ce serait juste, elle-même l'avait fait pour lui et lui avait mis cette idée en tête en tout premier lieu.

oOoOoOo

Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver un moyen d'obtenir un entretien privé avec le Directeur. Aller le voir dans un couloir ou pendant le repas était bien évidemment exclu. Il ne connaissait pas non plus le mot de passe de son bureau, et il ne connaissait personne susceptible de le savoir, sauf peut-être Potter, mais ce n'était certainement pas là la meilleure des idées du monde. Aller voir Rogue pour le lui demander n'était pas envisageable et attendre au pied de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial que quelqu'un y passe était trop hasardeux.

Finalement l'idée lui vint à la fin de son dernier cours de la journée, Métamorphose. La vieille McGonagall avait beau être à la tête de la Maison Gryffondor, et passer son temps à favoriser scandaleusement ces derniers, elle n'en était pas moins la Directrice Adjointe et l'un des fidèles toutous de Dumbledore. S'il pouvait obtenir d'elle le mot de passe, ce serait parfait. Il faudrait juste la jouer avec finesse et subtilité.

Après la leçon, il prétexta un oubli pour revenir sur ses pas, et subit dignement l'œillade entendue de Pansy, qui avait certainement dû suivre le même chemin de croix.

— Monsieur Malfoy, salua froidement McGonagall alors que le jeune homme fermait la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui. Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

— Non... J'aurais souhaité un renseignement.

Elle souleva un sourcil surpris en finissant de ranger les parchemins que ses élèves lui avait rendus le jour même.

— Et en quoi pourrais-je vous être bien utile ? Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, adressez-vous à Severus Rogue. Je vous rappelle que c'est lui, votre Directeur de Maison, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

— Je le sais bien, que c'est Rogue, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton impatient.

— Le _Professeur_ Rogue, corrigea-t-elle.

— Si vous voulez. Je veux voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Cette fois, McGonagall ne fit pas l'effort de cacher sa stupéfaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression sévère et choquée tout à la fois.

— Et pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi ? Le Directeur est un homme occupé et n'a certainement pas le temps de vous recevoir, à moins que vous n'ayez une excellente raison.

— _J'ai_ une excellente raison, ça tombe bien.

— Et quelle est-elle ? questionna-t-elle narquoisement. Je suis sûr que si pouvez le lui dire, vous pouvez me le dire à moi aussi.

Draco lui jeta un regard assassin. Il s'était douté que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile, cependant, il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau et à obtenir ce fichu mot de passe.

— J'en parlerai à Dumbledore et à lui seul.

— Le _Professeur_ Dumbledore. Peut-être est-ce pour lui demander des cours de rattrapage en Politesse et Civilités, Merlin sait que vous semblez en avoir besoin.

Il répondit en croisant les bras et en adoptant une expression ennuyée, peu sensible à l'humour écossais du siècle dernier.

— Bien, soupira-t-elle devant son silence, et faisant se ranger les devoirs d'eux-même dans un dossier qu'elle prit sous son bras. Je crains ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête, Monsieur Malfoy. Bonne soirée.

Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard de plus, laissant le blond planté là, fulminant. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir et se retourna lentement.

— Vers Gigoteurs, dit-elle.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le mot de passe de son bureau. Vers Gigoteurs. Maintenant, si j'apprends que vous vous en êtes servi à mauvais escient ou si le Directeur m'informe que vous l'avez dérangé pour des broutilles, vous aurez affaire à moi.

— Et vous me le donnez aussi facilement ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Draco à haute voix.

De manière assez inattendue, McGonagall lui fit l'un de ses rares sourires, qu'elle destinait d'ordinaire à la sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout Granger.

— Vous savez, fit-elle, Albus m'a, assez curieusement, demandé expressément, je ne sais pour quelle raison, de vous le donner, en vous citant nommément, dans le cas, que je pensais fort improbable, où vous viendriez me voir pour obtenir de lui un entretien en privé.

Draco prit une seconde pour comprendre cette phrase alambiquée, avant d'ouvrir les yeux de stupeurs. Est-ce que Dumbledore s'était _attendu_ à ce que le jeune homme vienne le voir ? Cela semblait être le cas, à en croire McGonagall, qui venait bel et bien de lui mentir pour essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'il réservait au Directeur.

— Mais...

— Bonne soirée, Monsieur Malfoy, conclut-elle avant de franchir la porte et de disparaître après un dernier regard sévère.

La discussion avait été courte et pour le moins étrange, pensa Draco. Et la pensée de savoir que Dumbledore semblait s'attendre à recevoir de lui une visite n'était pas faite non plus pour le rassurer. Mais au moins, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Vers Gigoteurs, ce n'était pas sérieux, comme mot de passe, c'était une confiserie ! Remarquez... inattendu, pour la protection d'un bureau directorial. Ce qui était peut-être assez efficace, en fin de compte, Draco ne s'en serait certainement jamais douté.

Quelques heures après, il toquait nerveusement à la porte du bureau duquel il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour devoir s'y rendre volontairement. Il organisa rapidement ses pensées alors qu'un « Entrez ! » se fit entendre de l'autre côté, sur un ton surpris. Draco passa la porte pour voir le Directeur fouiller dans une pile de vieux journaux. Il avait l'air de les trier pour les ranger. Le vieil homme ne cacha pas son étonnement quand il reconnut son visiteur.

— Monsieur Malfoy ? Quelle plaisante surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en un sourire radieux sous des yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Professeur, salua poliment le jeune homme.

— Du thé ? J'allais justement en faire. Asseyez-vous donc !

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête et s'assit dans la seule chaise disponible, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, légèrement tournée vers lui comme si elle l'attendait. Draco prit distraitement note des journaux qui encombraient le grand bureau de chêne. _La Gazette_, _Sorcière Hebdo_, _Le Chicaneur_ et quelques autres, certains dont les photos de bougeaient pas, bizarrement, et qui devaient certainement être moldus, comme le soupçonnait justement le jeune homme. Le Directeur lui offrit un nouveau sourire et conjura un réchaud, deux tasses et une théière, dont s'échappait déjà une prometteuse fumée blanche.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il en remplissant les deux tasses, sans même avoir attendu que le thé infuse.

— C'est assez... délicat, commença Draco.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

— Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à McGonagall de me donner votre mot de passe si je le lui demandais ?

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, une expression d'indulgence polie sur le visage.

— Le _Professeur_ McGonagall. Je m'attendais à votre visite, je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

— Oui, mais pourquoi ?

— Peut-être l'apprendrai-je ce soir, si vous me confiez le motif de votre aimable visite. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour me demander pourquoi j'ai chargé Minerva de vous dévoiler mon mot de passe, quoique cela aurait constitué un amusant paradoxe.

Draco détestait déjà Dumbledore, mais à présent le détestait encore plus. Qui d'autre que le vieux Directeur pouvait se montrer aussi manipulateur et sibyllin sous des dehors affables et polis ? Et en plus se permettait-il de faire du mauvais humour. Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

— Je ne veux pas prendre part à la guerre.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y aura une guerre ? demanda l'homme sans se démonter, récoltant un regard noir qui ne le fit même pas ciller.

— Vous le savez très bien, cracha Draco. Je ne veux pas suivre l'exemple de mon père, et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il avait touché une corde sensible. Le visage de Dumbledore exprima soudain plus de sérieux et de gravité. Il avait compris que Draco n'était absolument pas en train de lui rendre une visite de courtoisie.

— Vous souhaitez vous éloigner... de l'influence de votre père ou de celle de Voldemort ?

Le jeune homme frissonna à la mention du nom abhorré et jeta un nouveau regard assassin. Lentement, il articula :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr. J'aime mon père et je n'aime pas l'idée de m'opposer à lui, mais je ne veux pas faire la même erreur.

— Je comprends tout à fait, fit Dumbledore gravement. Et j'espérais tôt ou tard que vous viendriez me voir à ce sujet. J'admire votre initiative, Monsieur Malfoy, et vous en remercie.

— Alors, vous allez m'aider ? demanda celui-ci avec impatience.

— Pas si vite ! J'aimerais d'abord, je suis certain que vous le comprenez, que vous me prouviez votre bonne foi, et surtout je voudrais être sur que vous avez pleinement conscience de ce à quoi vous vous exposez en faisant le choix de vous éloigner du chemin des Ténèbres. J'aimerais également que vous m'éclairiez sur vos motivations. Quelques questions, si vous le voulez bien.

— Allez-y, soupira Draco avec résignation.

Il s'était bien douté que ça n'allait pas être facile et qu'il aurait certainement à subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais il était décidé à serrer les dents en attendant que passe la tempête et que ce mauvais moment se termine.

— La première question qui me brûle les lèvres, c'est... pour quelle raison ? Qu'espérez-vous gagner, ou que craignez vous perdre en suivant votre père ?

— Mon père a abandonné sa dignité et son honneur à la seconde où il a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, récita Draco avec ressentiment, s'étant répété ces mots maintes et maintes fois en pensée, et maintenant, il insulte son nom – mon nom – et son sang en se comportant comme un esclave à ses ordres, lui ouvrant même les portes du Manoir. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de servir qui que ce soit, je sais que la guerre finira par être déclarée et je ne veux pas être impliqué. Et quand la guerre sera terminée... de toute façon j'aurais déjà tout perdu. Et entre rester et devenir un vulgaire serviteur et fuir mon rang intact, je préfère la fuite.

Dumbledore accueillit cette déclaration avec un sourire indulgent, comme s'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il pouvait lire au-delà de mots de Draco. Ce qu'il était certainement capable de faire.

— Tout cela est très analytique, dit-il. Une déduction froide et logique, on voit que tu as pesé longuement le pour et le contre. Tu parles de l'honneur et de toutes ces choses, mais quel est ton sentiment ?

— Je viens de vous le dire, se renfrogna le garçon, appréciant peu que le vieil homme se mette à le tutoyer.

— Non. Tu viens de me donner ton raisonnement, qui est fort juste, soit dit en passant. Je voudrais à présent connaître ton sentiment.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Par exemple, à ta place je serais positivement terrorisé. Et je n'irais pas me creuser la tête pour me trouver des excuses logiques.

— Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer que j'ai peur ?

— Je suis en effet en train d'insinuer que tu _devrais_ avoir peur. Voldemort suscite la peur. Ton père fait peut-être partie des plus influents Mangemorts et t'a sûrement raconté des anecdotes truculentes à ce sujet, je n'en doute pas, mais moi-même j'ai eu accès à certaines informations. Si les premiers Mangemorts étaient attirés par le discours, les idées, ou ce que proposait Voldemort pour le Monde Sorcier, ils sont restés parce qu'ils ont peur de lui. Ils savent qu'il ont mis le doigt dans un engrenage et que personne ne pourra en sortir indemne. C'est par la séduction qu'il a attiré hommes et femmes sous sa coupe et c'est par la terreur qu'il les y retient, et tous, les Mangemorts comme les autres, savent que sa soif de pouvoir n'a pas de fin et qu'il ne se contentera pas d'exclure de Poudlard les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. Maintenant, dis-moi si je me trompe...

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, un regard suspicieux fixé sur son directeur. Puis il avoua finalement d'une voix traînante :

— Il y a un peu de ça...

— Une autre question, si tu le veux bien.

— Je vous en prie, soupira Draco.

— Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ait motivé ta décision ? Quelque chose en particulier. Ou quelqu'un, peut-être...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore avait prononcé "quelqu'un" d'une étrange manière, en détachant chaque syllabe, faisant suivre et précéder le mot d'un silence éloquent. Il releva la tête et son regard glissa sur un des journaux que le vieil homme triait avant son arrivée. Il y avait même là une photo de Potter pleine page. C'était pour constituer un dossier de presse à propos de son poulain favori ?

— Les raisons qui me poussent à agir me sont très personnelles, répondit-il poliment.

— Je n'en doute pas, et je n'insiste pas. Tu as mis ta fierté de côté pour venir me voir, et cela constitue à mes yeux une preuve suffisante de ta bonne foi. C'est très courageux de ta part.

— Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor.

Dumbledore ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

— Le courage ne fait pas exactement partie des valeurs que met en avant Serpentard, certes, dit-il. Mais il n'est pas non plus complètement incompatible. Je suis sûr que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais en venant me voir, et cela rassure-t-il ta fibre Serpentard ?

— _Techniquement_, hésita Draco en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, je n'ai pas _encore_ obtenu ce que je voulais.

— Ah bien sûr. Mon aide. Bien sûr, j'ai une solution à te proposer. En fait, quelque chose que je prépare depuis le début de l'année et qui devrait servir à tous les élèves qui en font la demande. Enfin, je crains que cela ne doive se limiter à ceux qui sont dans une position... sensible, comme la tienne. Mais je crois pouvoir décrocher une dizaine de places d'ici la fin de l'année.

— De places où ?

— Tu verras. Si j'ai bien compris, ton désir est de fuir les hostilités quand elles seront déclarées, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, c'est assez correctement résumé, admit Draco.

— À quelles extrémités es-tu prêt pour cela ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Accepterais-tu de changer de nom, par exemple ? Temporairement, ajouta-t-il brusquement devant la mine soudain horrifiée de Draco. Accepterais-tu de te mêler à des sorciers nés de moldus ? Accepterais-tu de changer d'apparence ? De changer d'identité ? Peut-être oublier certain souvenirs précis...

— Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier là où vous voulez en venir.

— Je parle d'un point de vue hypothétique, bien sûr. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu auras simplement à changer de nom.

— Vous voulez me planquer ? s'exclama le garçon, comprenant soudain.

— Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot là, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais, oui. C'est l'idée. Que croyais-tu ?

— Où ?

— Évidemment, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt de t'en faire part maintenant. Je crains que tu ne doives le découvrir le jour où tu devra partir. Tu comprends que le secret sera l'un de tes principal alliés. C'est l'un des miens, également.

Draco médita en silence les paroles du Directeur. Il le détestait toujours autant et éprouvait toujours autant de mépris envers lui, mais il devait lui reconnaître une chose : l'homme était diablement intelligent. En fait, surnaturellement intelligent. Il semblait savoir bien plus qu'il ne voulait en dire, et si c'était là seulement une manœuvre ou pas, elle faisait son effet sur le garçon qui malgré lui se sentait épris d'une sorte de crainte révérencielle, une sorte d'admiration irrationnelle...

— Quand ? demanda-t-il.

— Quand tu le jugeras nécessaire. Nous discuterons des détails techniques une autre fois si tu le veux bien, là n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Mais quand tu sentiras que tu ne pourras plus attendre, ce sera à cet instant-là. Je pense peut-être à un Portoloin, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau avec des gestes fatigués.

— Il est temps pour le vieil homme d'aller se coucher à présent. Je te recontacterai prochainement, sois-en sûr.

— Vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira pas, sois rassuré. Passez une bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy.

Son ton était resté poli et aimable, mais s'était teinté d'une nuance définitive, sans compter le retour soudain au vouvoiement, qui fit que Draco ne put qu'obéir. Il se leva à ton tour et salua d'un laconique "Professeur" avant de quitter la grande pièce circulaire, l'esprit plein de plus de questions qu'il n'en avait en y étant entré.

oOoOoOo

Vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment été très pris par le travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout de me consacrer à cette fic, mais comme pour pouvez le voir, les affaires reprennent maintenant !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (plus que le précédent), et on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet, avec un peu de suspens en plus. L'espion sus-mentionné fera le lien avec le troisième cycle de cette première partie quant à la solution de Dumbledore, elle fera l'objet du premier cycle de la seconde partie, dont j'ai rédigé le synopsis détaillé et certaines scènes-clé lors de mon exil. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas chômé.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et à tout le monde de me lire, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,  
Oswald


	21. Aux grands maux

**Aux grands maux…**

oOoOoOo

Harry se releva d'un coup, s'arrachant à l'étreinte chaleureuse des bras de Draco serrés autour de lui pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Le blond avait l'air surpris et perdu, et le brun, furieux et choqué.

— Ça veut dire que... tu vas partir ? demanda ce dernier.

— Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, soupira Draco.

— Bien sûr que je le prends mal, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

— Je m'attendais à ce que tu me comprennes ! À ton avis, tu crois que ça m'amuse, de te raconter ma vie ? Je pensais au moins que tu avais saisi que _je ne veux pas être impliqué_. Et si ça veut dire m'enfuir et me faire planquer par le vieux fou, et bien, ainsi soit-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois dépêché autant ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai essayé de me réconcilier avec toi, il y a un mois ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on soit ensemble, ici, aujourd'hui, sinon parce que je le voulais bien ?

Harry resta un moment interdit, écoutant Draco d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'un éclair de panique le frappait. Il avait touché du doigt un bonheur potentiel, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, ni même envisageable, et il fallait qu'un jour on le lui reprenne ? Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil... bien sûr, c'était ce que le Serpentard n'avais jamais cessé de lui répéter, depuis leur correspondance anonyme, qu'il voulait s'enfuir, se tenir loin, de Voldemort et de son père. Et bien sûr que c'était là l'une des conclusions logiques... la fuite. Et il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Draco de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, pour le moins... Mais se trouver devant le fait accompli, sachant qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autre alternative, que Dumbledore lui même avait mis son grain de sel...

— Pourquoi ? insista Draco.

— Je... ne sais pas, concéda Harry.

Non, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus rien. Le blond avait fait irruption dans sa vie avec une force et une vitesse à faire pâlir de jalousie rien de moins qu'un ouragan, et il n'avait encore jamais pris le loisir de regarder derrière lui et de constater à quel point leur histoire avait été étrange, rapide au point d'avoir été précipitée, n'eut été le désert de presque deux mois pendant lesquels Harry avait été sous l'influence de la potion de Rogue.

— Parce que je veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste avec toi, affirma Draco d'un ton qui contredisait ses mots.

Le brun releva sur lui un regard surpris.

— Parce que je sais que très bientôt, je devrais sans doute partir et je veux que tu sois prêt quand ce jour arrivera... Merde... qu'_on_ soit prêt. Je ne peux pas rester, tu le sais. Si je reste, je devrais choisir entre me battre contre ou avec mon père et... tu sais très bien de quel côté je me trouverais, je peux pas choisir quelque chose comme ça. Si Dumbledore m'avait proposé quoique ce soit qui implique que je m'oppose ouvertement à mon père, j'aurais refusé. Je ne _peux_ pas rester...

D'énervé, il était passé progressivement à une expression terrifiée et douloureuse et Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

— Je suis désolé, dit ce dernier, je n'avais pas... vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Évidemment, se renfrogna Draco. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on t'explique les choses dix fois avant que tu comprennes ? Ça commence à devenir fatiguant.

— C'est pas la peine d'être insultant non plus. Je fais ce que je peux aussi, après tout, c'est la première fois que j'ai une liaison secrète avec mon pire ennemi... j'improvise.

Le ton un peu léger eut au moins pour effet de dérider Draco légèrement. Enfin, aussi déridé qu'un Malfoy pouvait l'être, c'est à dire qu'il leva un sourcil. Harry se rassit mais n'osa pas se remettre dans leur position précédente, et le blond ne fit rien non plus pour se rapprocher. Un silence embarrassant était tombé entre eux.

— Qui est cet espion ? demanda Harry, décidé à entendre la suite de l'histoire.

— Je ne sais pas. Pansy et moi on a cherché, mais...

Il se tut. Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide, les sourcils un peu froncés, comme s'il se repassait dans sa tête les événements de ces dernières semaines. Harry, bien vite, n'y tint plus, et revint s'installer entre ses bras, en en profitant pour l'embrasser.

— Pourquoi on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi à un moment pareil ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Potter. Mais personnellement, j'en ai marre de me poser des questions. Alors tant pis, je prends les choses comme elles viennent. Et tu devrais faire pareil. Lève-toi.

— Hein ?

— Lève-toi, répéta Draco fort peu patiemment.

Harry obéit et, interloqué, se remit debout, rapidement imité par le blond qui se dirigea résolument vers un des coins de la pièce et tira de derrière une bibliothèque un miroir sur pied qui jusqu'à présent, s'était fait plutôt discret, pour le placer au milieu de la pièce, en face du brun qui se demandait toujours à quoi rimait ce manège.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?

— Parfaitement. Mets-toi bien en face du miroir. Ici.

Harry fit ce que Draco lui demandait, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Le miroir n'était pas enchanté, visiblement, et son reflet se comportait comme tous les reflets du monde, c'est à dire qu'il imitait le moindre de ces gestes et lui renvoyait l'image d'un adolescent de quinze ans à l'air fatigué, aux yeux verts, à la peau mate et aux cheveux en bataille, d'un noir de jais.

— Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler, lui expliqua le blond. Tu étais pathétique, tout à l'heure au festin, et si on doit être ensemble, il faut que tu saches te montrer un peu plus discret. La moindre expression peut te trahir.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais... pourquoi maintenant ? Et je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à me contrôler !

— Crois-moi, tu en as besoin, au contraire. Écoute... tu sais ce qu'on risque ? On ne peut pas se permettre d'être découverts, pas maintenant, ni jamais, fit Draco d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Et, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'es absolument pas capable de cacher la moindre de tes émotions. Tu es comme un livre ouvert. Petit essai, ne dis rien.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry et lui susurra à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » langoureux. Aussitôt, le visage du brun s'éclaira, ses yeux se mirent à briller et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Tout de suite après, il se renfrogna, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

— C'est pas du jeu ! protesta-t-il.

— On ne sait jamais quand, ni où, on peut se retrouver en situation de danger. Crois-moi, j'ai vécu quatre ans et demi à Serpentard, et quinze ans chez les Malfoy. Tu dois savoir te contrôler en permanence et faire en sorte que personne ne puisse lire sur ton visage. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Ce coup-ci, Harry comprit, mais un peu tard. Il s'était vu dans le miroir esquisser une nouvelle expression radieuse, qu'il essaya de rattraper au dernier moment, lui donnant un air plutôt constipé, au final. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait vraiment envie de se plier au jeu de Draco. Et pire encore, il avait l'impression d'entendre Maugrey... le faux Maugrey, tout du moins, et sa ritournelle « vigilance constante ! ». C'était assez fatiguant. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que le blond avait raison, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se pâmer comme une demoiselle dès que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom de son Serpentard... ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement, à Gryffondor, même si c'était pour le faire suivre d'une insulte quelconque.

— Écoute, Draco, je...

— Tut, tut, pas de discussion. Je reprendrais mon histoire à un autre moment. D'ailleurs, on va faire ça. On va se voir tous les jours, je te raconterai mon histoire, et ensuite, tu t'entraîneras.

— Mais tu peux pas décider ça comme ça !

— Bien sûr que si. Reste en face du miroir. Ce qui peut te trahir le plus facilement, ce sont les sourcils, les lèvres, et le degré d'ouverture des paupières, c'est ça que tu dois surveiller.

— Mais...

— Pas de mais. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé au Manoir devant ce même miroir, à m'entraîner pour que rien ne transparaisse de mes émotions. C'est très efficace. Respire.

Draco était complètement changé. Il avait retrouvé l'entièreté de son air supérieur, de son arrogance, et il faisait les cent pas derrière Harry, parlait d'un ton sec et professoral. Ce dernier obéit finalement, et se concentra sur son visage. Il était plutôt amusé. Prendre des cours de self-control avec Draco Malfoy, cela avait quelque chose d'assez comique, en fin de compte. Et d'utile. C'est parce qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler qu'il avait perdu la face plus d'une fois devant Hermione, qu'il avait révélé ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Ron. Et bien souvent, il s'était maudit d'être aussi émotif. Oui, décidément, un peu de tempérance pouvait lui faire du bien. Et si la méthode de Draco était plutôt... discutable, peut-être qu'elle en valait bien une autre.

Il poussa un grand soupir et se composa une attitude digne et indifférente. Le miroir l'y aidait, assurément. Le blond l'observait par dessus son épaule, vérifiant ses progrès, et ressemblant douloureusement à Rogue et à son air critique quand il fourrait son gros nez dans le chaudron d'Harry.

— Je suis prêt.

— Ça peut aller. Essaie de garder cette expression.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Tu verras...

oOoOoOo

— Evrard Dixon, c'est toi ?

L'interpelé ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, et Draco dut prendre sur lui pour cacher sa surprise. Les cheveux d'un brun sale, le visage rond et sans intérêt, la bouche vulgaire et les traits grossiers ne faisaient que mieux contraster avec l'intelligence et la dureté des yeux d'un bleu électrique entourés de paupières plissées pour ne réduire qu'à deux fentes un regard trop froid pour son âge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il avait parlé d'un voix indéniablement infantile, mais aux accents cruels et arrogants, renvoyant le blond au propre souvenir qu'il avait de lui-même quelques années auparavant. Les Dixon, fière famille de sang-pur, presque aussi ancienne que les Malfoy, ayant quitté leur demeure ancestrale des alentours de Dublin pour s'installer dans le Wiltshire il y avait quelques générations de cela, avaient élevé leur dernier-né dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, on pouvait le deviner rien qu'à son maintien, à la manière qu'il avait, en étant assis, de parvenir malgré tout à regarder de haut un garçon plus vieux et debout à côté de lui.

Draco, aidé de Pansy, avait passé au crible une liste de personnes susceptible de rapporter à son père ses moindres faits et gestes, et Dixon y arrivait en bonne position. Sa famille n'était pas, pour autant qu'il en savait, partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ça ne l'innocentait pas pour autant. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à un élève de première ou deuxième année... ce qui, encore une fois, ne l'innocentait pas pour autant, et la détermination de Draco un instant vacillante s'était renforcée.

— Viens, ordonna-t-il.

— Je n'irai nulle part ! protesta Dixon, pointant sa plume d'un air menaçant.

Draco fit un court signe de tête à Pansy qui attendait légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Ils avaient convenu tout deux d'un protocole en cas de résistance. Pendant qu'elle jetait un rapide sortilège de silence, il lança un maléfice d'entrave et s'écria un peu trop fort :

— Oh, ça ne va pas ?

Dans la salle commune, quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux. Discrètement, le blond tacla la chaise sur laquelle était assis le garçon et Pansy accourut pour l'aider à le relever.

— Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie !

Les yeux de Dixon leur jetait des éclairs et Draco jubila intérieurement, alors qu'il l'installait sur son épaule, dissimulant une douloureuse clé de bras pour s'éviter toute velléité de protestation ou de fuite. En une minute, ils avaient quitté la pièce, leurs arrières assurés par Crabbe et Goyle, pour une fois utiles, qui s'assurèrent que personne ne les suivît. Une fois seuls, ils pénétrèrent dans la première salle de classe vide qu'ils croisèrent, qu'il verrouillèrent ensuite soigneusement. Evrard Dixon fut jeté sans ménagement sur une chaise, et le sortilège qui lui scellait les lèvres fut levé. Aussitôt, il se mit à crier :

— Espèce de tarés ! Vous allez me lâcher immédiatement ou bien mon père vous...

— Ton père ne fera rien, le coupa Draco d'une voix traînante, parce qu'on ne lui dira rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument, acquiesça Pansy.

— Si vous croyez vous en tirer comme ça...

Le blond tira une chaise en face de Dixon et s'y assit à l'envers, le dossier entre les jambes, conjurant une sphère lumineuse qui flotta doucement entre eux, éclairant leur visage d'un reflet de mauvais présage. Aucun d'eux n'en était conscient, bien sûr, mais la scène ressemblait fort à celle d'un interrogatoire tiré d'un mauvais film policier des années quatre-vingt. Ne manquait que la cigarette et le nuage de fumée pour aller avec.

— J'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions, si tu veux bien.

— Va te faire voir.

— Pansy ?

La jeune fille tira sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur le visage furieux du garçon. Un sortilège murmuré d'_Aguamenti_ et un épais filet d'eau en sortit, arrosant la victime, toujours entravée, sans discontinuer. Elle semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Bien sûr, torturer de cette manière n'était pas aussi efficace qu'un _Crucio_, mais avait le double avantage de laisser moins de traces, et d'être très drôle. Elle ne s'interrompit que quand Dixon parut sérieusement se noyer.

— Vous êtes complètement fous ! s'écria-t-il après avoir toussé et craché pendant une bonne minute.

Draco devait se retenir très fort pour ne pas éclater de rire. S'il se révélait en fin de compte que Dixon n'était pas l'Espion, ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas, au moins, il aurait passé du bon temps. Et puis, il pouvait très bien l'être. Les jeunes esprits étaient facilement influençables, et Malfoy père un manipulateur notoire. Et si le garçon avait été à la fois assez discret et assez malin pour surprendre une conversation entre lui et Harry, de quoi d'autre encore pouvait-il être capable ? Il ne ressemblait à rien, il était parfaitement moyen et parfaitement insignifiant, deux qualités rêvées quand on veut ne pas se faire remarquer.

— Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? commença Draco.

Il devait avoir touché une corde sensible car c'était à présent la peur qui se lisait sur le visage du garçon. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi solide que ça. Ça lui prendrait peut-être moins de temps que prévu pour découvrir la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Parce que je te trouve curieux, reprit le blond. Un peu _trop_ curieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux de Dixon s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, mais il resta muet.

— Et comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, je n'aime pas quand on vient fourrer son nez dans _mes_ affaires. Surtout si c'est pour le répéter après.

— Je ne comprends pas, protesta faiblement le garçon.

— Et moi, je pense au contraire que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Peut-être que tu as besoin qu'on te _rafraichisse_ la mémoire encore une fois ?

— Mais... quoi ?

Pansy, sur un nouveau signe de tête, le soumis au même traitement qu'auparavant, visant avec soin ses narines ou sa bouche, quand il ne pouvait plus retenir sa respiration plus longtemps, et faisait mine de prendre une grande goulée d'air. Plus que la peur, c'était la terreur qui se lisait à présent sur ses traits, alors qu'il tentait de résister en vain au sortilège d'entrave. Plusieurs fois, il but la tasse, et quand Pansy en eut terminé, les coins de ses yeux étaient un peu plus humides que le reste de son visage.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, reprit Draco d'un ton dur et tranchant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu _sais_ de moi exactement, et à qui es-tu allé le répéter ?

— Mais... mais... je ne sais rien !

— Menteur !

Pansy s'approcha encore pour recommencer mais Dixon coupa court à son geste en criant :

— Stop ! Stop !

— Ah, alors, tu sais quelque chose ?

— … oui… avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix, le regard bas à défaut de toute sa tête.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait commencé à croire qu'il perdait son temps et qu'il devait passer à la suite, mais si Dixon avait quelque chose à dire...

— J'écoute.

— Potter...

— Quoi, Potter ? sursauta Draco.

Potter, Potter, _Potter_, et encore Potter... Pourquoi fallait-il que celui-là débarque partout où on ne l'attendait pas ? Cette discussion concernait Draco, son père, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Potter n'avait rien à y faire, et son nom dans la bouche de Dixon encore moins.

— Il... enfin, euh... vous, enfin...

— Quoi, _nous _? Exprime-toi clairement, bon sang !

Draco perdait à la fois sa patience et son sang-froid. Que son père apprenne qu'il hésitait à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une chose, mais le fait qu'il sache son fils prêt à s'engager dans un relation aussi dangereuse qu'inconsciente avec Potter en était une autre. Et laquelle allait le rendre le plus furieux, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les deux problèmes les plus graves auxquels il était confronté se mélangeait et il n'aurait pas pu apprendre pire nouvelle.

— Vous... vous discutiez...

— De quoi !? rugit Draco.

— De... de... dans le couloir... de... Potter sait quelque chose à propos de toi et... Une heure du matin, tour d'Astronomie ? Je n'ai rien... je ne voulais pas écouter, je te jure ! J'étais là et... je ne sais rien de plus, j'ai juste... j'ai rien dit à personne !

— En fait, intervint Pansy, livide, j'ai entendu dire le contraire.

— D'accord... j'ai juste dit que vous vous étiez croisés par hasard dans le couloir et que tu avais l'air furieux après ça, mais rien de plus, je... après...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, plongeant la pièce dans l'incongruité d'un silence abrupt, ponctué seulement par le claquement des gouttes d'eau sur le sol trempé. Puis un fou rire nerveux et strident s'éleva, rajoutant à l'absurde de la situation. Sur sa chaise, aussi immobile qu'un mannequin, le visage trempé et les yeux rougis, Dixon hurlait littéralement de rire, effrayant Pansy et rendant Draco encore plus perplexe et crispé.

— Ah ! Mais... j'ai compris ! parvint difficilement le garçon à articuler, est-ce que t...

— _Oubliettes _!

Draco, comme un fauve, s'était levé de sa chaise, brandissant sa baguette et avait prononcé l'incantation par réflexe. Depuis quelque minutes, sur le fil du rasoir, il avait préparé son corps et son esprit à réagir à l'instant même où la conversation se terminerait ou tournait en sa défaveur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de relâcher son attention une seule seconde. Il ne saurait pas ce que le garçon avait essayé de dire, et sans doute que c'était mieux comme ça. Il aurait bien sûr aimé en apprendre un peu plus, mais au moins son court entretien avec Dixon lui aura permis de réaliser trois choses : de un, celui-ci n'était pas l'espion, de deux, il était trop curieux pour leur bien bien à tout deux, de trois, qu'il était un sale petit con.

Visiblement, son sort avait marché. Le garçon regardait les deux adolescents tour à tour, d'un air béat et absent, sans se soucier le moins du monde de fait qu'il était encore sous l'effet du maléfice d'entrave que Draco s'empressa de lever. Ses bras retombèrent alors le long de son flanc dans un bruit mat et étouffé de vêtements froissés. Au moins, tout se passait comme prévu : simuler un malaise chez Dixon, l'emmener à l'infirmerie et le cuisiner sur le chemin, s'assurant de son silence avec un accord ou avec un sortilège. C'était ce deuxième cas qui avait prévalu, de toute évidence. Il s'agissait seulement d'espérer que personne ne se prenne à comparer les horloges de l'Infirmerie et de la salle commune de Serpentard.

— Draco, tu... commença Pansy.

— C'est pas lui, coupa Draco d'un ton sec.

— Mais...

— C'est pas lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu ou entendu, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'on cherche ! C'est compris ?

Au lieu de reculer, comme il l'espérait, la jeune fille prit un air sévère et vint se planter fermement entre lui et Dixon, les mains sur les hanches.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

— Et à quel propos ? répondit-il entre ses dent, lui lançant un regard assassin sous des sourcils hargneusement froncés.

— À propos de Potter. Depuis quelques temps, tu évites le sujet, alors que tu passais ton temps à l'insulter en permanence, ça en devenait fatiguant et, Merlin, tu l'évites même _lui_ alors que tu étais le premier à lui chercher des noises pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tu sais, je commences à m'en rendre compte, quand tu as quelque chose à cacher...

— Je n'ai rien à cacher ! explosa-t-il avec fureur. Il n'y a rien, avec Potter, tu m'entends, _rien _! Peu importe ce que ce merdeux peut vomir comme inepties, il n'y a rien à dire et il n'y aura jamais rien à dire, c'est compris ? Maintenant, si j'entends encore _une_ fois son nom, je jure, je tue quelqu'un !

Il prit une grande respiration et s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand une petite voix timide se fit entendre derrière Pansy...

— Pourquoi vous vous criez dessus ? demanda Dixon d'un ton frêle et juvénile.

— Et merde, je l'avais oublié lui.

Draco, qui avait craint que sa parole ne dépasse ses pensées, sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet et se précipita vers le garçon pour le forcer à se lever.

— Il va bientôt reprendre ses esprits, il faut vite l'emmener !

— Mais...

— Aide-moi, par Merlin !

Après un instant d'hésitation surprise, elle accepta en rechignant.

— Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— Et toi, ne crois pas m'arracher un seul mot de plus à ce sujet, ou c'est ta langue, que j'arracherais, et j'en nourrirais les véracrasses.

— Toujours aussi poétique... soupira-t-elle.

oOoOoOo

_Draco,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Au manoir, les températures de fin de saison commence à chuter et ta mère a fait ordonner de couvrir les serres. Un événement important pour nous se profile à l'horizon, et crois-moi, tu seras heureux d'avoir échangé tes vacances d'hiver contre ce qui va arriver bientôt. Nous accueillerons également une nouvelle invitée quand tu rentreras ces prochaines vacances. Nous espérons que tu sauras te montrer courtois à son égard, elle a beaucoup à t'apprendre, tu verras. _

_Passons aux choses sérieuses. D'inquiétants, les rapports que je reçois à ton sujet sont devenus alarmants. Choisis très sérieusement tes amis, Draco. Et par-dessus tout, choisis très soigneusement ton camp. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : tu sais où doit aller ta loyauté et une erreur pourrait te coûter bien plus que des mauvaises notes. Bientôt, les choses seront comme elles doivent être, nous gagnerons en grandeur et en rang, notre nom sera lavé de sa mauvaise réputation, je te demande juste de réfléchir et de suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Crois-moi, tu ne veux _pas_ prendre la mauvaise décision. En cas de besoin, j'ai chargé Severus de te remettre dans le droit chemin, s'il le faut. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il le faille bel et bien. Nous préfèrerions ton entière et inconditionnelle coopération. Estime-toi très heureux d'être là où tu es, et plus encore de ne pas pouvoir revenir à la maison cet hiver. _

_N'oublie pas non plus que rien de ce que tu ne fais ou dit ne peut m'être dissimulé. Je suis avisé de la moindre de tes actions, et ce n'est pas tes pathétiques tentatives de découvrir qui est mon informateur qui vont te permettre de m'en empêcher. Je sais que tu as toujours essayé de te montrer plus malin que moi, et d'intriguer contre moi par jeu, sache cependant que j'ai tellement de coups d'avances que la partie est déjà décidée. Rappelle-toi que tu n'as jamais gagné aux échecs quand nous y jouons. _

_Retrouve tes esprits, corrige tes erreurs. Si je ne suis pas convaincu de ta parfaite honnêteté au retour des classes en Janvier, je te ferai personnellement regretter d'avoir joué avec le feu. À trop vouloir s'approcher du feu, on se brûle les ailes, petit dragon. _

_Ta mère te salue,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Harry, abasourdi, relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la comprendre tout à fait. L'écriture prétentieuse et ampoulée de Lucius Malfoy était cryptique, certainement pour des raisons de sécurité mais les mots ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur signification. Il savait tout, et il n'allait pas laisser son fils s'en tirer comme ça.

— Ce sont des menaces de mort ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étranglé.

— De mort, je ne sais pas, dédramatisa Draco. Mais des menaces, certainement. Mon père est absolument furieux et rage encore plus de ne pas pouvoir me sortir de Poudlard, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me veut ici, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

— On ne devrait pas se voir, alors ! Ton père sait pour nous ! Il a dit quelque chose à propos de _tes amis_...

— Calme-toi. Il ne sait pas pour nous. Personne ne sait. À part Granger... et Dumbledore... et, oh ! Merlin... De _mon _côté, personne ne sait. À mon avis, il s'imagine que je suis allé voir Dumbledore en premier, et que comme tu fourres ton nez partout et que le vieux fou te fait aveuglément confiance pour on ne sait quelle raison étrange, tu l'auras appris d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que tu auras donc cherché à me voir pour me demander d'adhérer à ton club de bavboules.

— C'est tordu, comme scénario, hésita Harry.

Jamais encore de ce que lui avait dit Draco avait provoqué une émotion aussi vive. Nerveux, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Le monde des Serpentards était décidément bien différent du sien. Tout n'était qu'intrigues, jeux de pouvoir, d'influence, même dans une situation telle que la leur. Une partie d'échecs, force lui était de reconnaître la métaphore de Lucius Malfoy pertinente. Une partie d'échecs monstrueusement inégale. Et si arriver à ses fins impliquait de torturer un enfant, alors _so be it_...

Il avait songé s'en indigner au début, mais, quelque part, comprenait Draco même s'il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes. La menace était à présent réelle, concrète, précisée noir sur blanc, et lui même savait qu'il était capable de réagir avec quelque excessivité sous une telle épée de Damoclès.

— En même temps...

La voix songeuse de Draco le sortit de sa réflexion.

— En même temps quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Draco s'était redressé sur le sofa et parcourait des yeux la dernière missive de son père les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres s'agitant à mesure qu'il en marmonnait les mots silencieusement.

— Je me suis demandé... Je connais mon père, et je connais sa manière d'écrire. Après sa première lettre, je m'attendais à ce que celle-ci soit plus... spécifique. Au lieu de ça, elle est encore plus vague, et surtout...

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, je me fais des illusions.

— Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé l'espion ? demanda Harry que l'inquiétude tuait.

— Non. Mais apparemment, il se tient à carreau depuis, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Pansy et moi on est à sec d'idées, crois-le ou pas, Dixon était notre meilleure piste. Petit rat tellement insignifiant qu'il en est invisible, à ressembler à tout le monde et à personne à la fois, un parfait espion finalement. Et à cet âge, on peut leur raconter n'importe quelle bêtise, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour se sentir important.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Pas de nouvelles lettres ?

— Pas de nouvelles lettres, et Rogue n'a même pas bronché, à croire qu'il m'ont oublié. Bien sûr, c'est uniquement pour m'inciter à faire des erreurs pensant que je suis en sécurité. Je connais toutes leurs petites tactiques.

— Je te le redis : tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu.

— Je te le redis : je suis un Malfoy, par Merlin.

— Je crois que, petit à petit, je commence à m'en apercevoir, étrangement.

— Idiot.

Le demi-sourire fut prit comme une invitation par Harry qui revint se lover dans les bras de Draco.

— Et après ?

— Bah. La suite tu la connais. On se revoit, une fois, deux fois, je refuse de te revoir après parce que je comprends que ça pouvait être dangereux, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais déjà pris ma décision et que je ne voulais pas retourner en arrière. De toute façon, je suis à Poudlard et que mon père le veuille ou non, je suis à l'abri de lui, ici. J'aurais aimé te le dire, mais tu avais déjà pris cette satanée potion, ensuite je passe le début de ces vacances à déterminer si l'espion est encore là ou pas. Je suis pratiquement certain que non, j'ai vérifié tous les Serpentards qui sont restés.

— Et ?

— Et ? Et rien.

— Rien ?

— Rien.

— C'est un peu anticlimatique, non ?

— Désolé de ne pas satisfaire ta curiosité. Oui, je suis au point mort. Il y a bien Pansy qui a essayé encore de me tirer les vers du nez à ton propos, mais je n'ai pas cédé et je crois bien qu'elle a fini par abandonner.

— Elle a l'air presque aimable quand tu en parles.

— C'est une vraie peste, pataude et maladivement curieuse. Mais elle est... aimable. Je suppose. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais je ne la veux pas vraiment comme amie. Elle m'est utile, c'est vraie...

— Je ne sais pas comment tu compte te faire des amis si tu parles d'eux comme ça, s'indigna Harry.

— Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire des amis, répliqua Draco. Et surtout pas en ce moment ou je ne peux pas vraiment faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais confiance à Dumbledore... et à moi ?

— Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. Il m'est utile, c'est tout. Il a une solution a mon problème et je serais fou de lui tourner le dos... Quant à toi, j'ai beau avoir essayé de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à _ne pas_ te faire confiance. Il y a quelque chose avec toi... tu fais cet effet-là à tout le monde ?

— Ça t'arrive de lire les journaux ? demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique, mais touché au fond de lui.

— Hm. Bon point. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces vacances de Noël tombent à merveille. On a quasiment le château pour nous. Mais ça ne va pas durer encore très longtemps, il ne faut surtout pas croire qu'on aura toujours autant de liberté.

— Je sais. Il va falloir qu'on... s'organise ? Ça me paraît bizarre de dire ça comme ça.

— À ce sujet, j'ai réfléchi un peu. À un moyen pour communiquer.

— Ah ?

— Je pensais à des parchemins, comme ceux qu'on s'envoyaient.

— Mais ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ?

— Non, pas exactement. Des parchemins uniques, une paire pour être exact. Si tu écris sur l'un, ça se dessine sur l'autre. J'ai étudié un peu la théorie, ça me semble faisable. Le plus difficile, ça va être de les enchanter pour que personne d'autre que nous ne puisse les lire.

— C'est une idée brillante ! Et... Hermione pourrait aider.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, aussi Harry se retourna pour croiser un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-abasourdi.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-il finalement. Tu vois où j'en suis à cause de toi ? Me dire que je pourrais accepter l'aide d'une sang-de... née-moldue pour que je puisse parler à mon petit-ami sans qu'on nous dérange. Le monde est devenu complètement fou.

— J'ai la même impression depuis quelque temps, concéda Harry, soulagé.

oOoOoOo

— Mouais... c'est _un peu_ mieux. Bien sûr, tu es toujours aussi discret qu'un éléphant, mais un peu plus petit ce coup-ci.

— Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? « Surveille ton sourcil, surveille ton sourcil »... non mais, t'en as des belles, toi ! Je passe mon temps à surveiller mes sourcils, dernièrement...

— C'est bien, énerve-toi.

Harry s'interrompit net dans son élan pour regarder d'un air perplexe Draco qui le tançait très sérieusement.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances et ils en avaient passé le plus gros des derniers jours, entre deux séances de papouilles, devant ce miroir où Harry s'entraînait aux subtilités du masque Malfoyen. Avec des résultats mitigés, il fallait le dire. Et après avoir tant rabâché les signes extérieurs de l'indifférence et du mépris glacial, voilà que Draco lui demander avec autant d'humour qu'une porte de prison de... s'énerver ? Ce dernier roula des yeux d'exaspération devant le manque flagrant de réactivité de son élève improvisé.

— Énerve-toi, j'ai dit, réitéra-t-il.

— Mais je ne suis pas en colère !

— Je ne te demande pas de l'être.

— Ah, comprit-il... Et... je dis quoi ?

— Ce qu'il te passe par la tête, je m'en fiche. Regarde, la colère est parfaite, et ce serait bien que tu saches la simuler. Tu peux tout cacher, en te mettant en colère. Si tu es troublé, ou si tu as peur, ou autre. Tu te mets en colère et personne ne remarque rien. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais plutôt convaincant, quand tu es énervé.

— Oui, quand je _suis_ énervé. Écoute, je suis pas sûr que ça serve à grand-chose, tout ça... c'était sympa d'essayer, mais ça marche pas. Je ne peux juste pas _faire semblant_...

— Tu as essayé tout ce début d'année, pourtant.

— Arrête, avec ça. J'aurais bien aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais avec l'influence de Volde... Tu-Sais-Qui, tout ça... hésita Harry.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Il n'empêche, que tu le veuilles ou non, que je vais t'apprendre à cacher un peu mieux tes émotions. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça.

— Et en quoi m'énerver va m'être utile ?

— Peut-être que sous une tension musculaire importante, tu vas _sentir_ un peu mieux les muscles de ton visage, et tu pourras en prendre plus facilement conscience. De sorte que tu pourras mieux les contrôler.

— Tu délires, là.

— Pas le moins du monde.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se retourna vers le miroir où la silhouette fine d'un jeune sorcier débraillé à l'air abattu l'attendait. Il savait que Draco avait raison, pourtant sa fierté l'empêchait de ne percevoir cette situation autrement que ridicule, et y mettait malgré lui beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Si seulement, il y avait un sort prêt à l'emploi pour vous donner l'expression désirée. Mais non, il n'existait rien du genre, et pas de solution magique, ce coup-ci.

— Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre, dit-il. J'arrête. Je ne veux perdre encore plus de temps là-dessus, ça ne sert à rien.

— Tu n'essayes même pas !

— Je ne fais que ça, essayer ! Ça ne m'aide pas franchement, de me dire de surveiller mes sourcils ou de mettre mes lèvres comme-ci comme-ça. Et ça ne m'aide pas non plus de me rabâcher des mauvais souvenirs. On dirait que tu le fait exprès ! Et si j'ai pas envie d'apprendre à me comporter comme un Malfoy ? Tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? Tu m'as jamais demandé ce dont j'avais envie d'ailleurs. Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un trophée, c'est ça ? Un moyen de t'amuser ?

— Harry, je...

— Ah et puis, me regarde pas comme ça ! Je commence à les connaître, toutes tes expressions, depuis le temps que tu me serines avec ça. J'essaye de faire des efforts, merde, mais toi de ton côté, tu t'en fous royalement. Parce qu'il faut que tout le monde soit au service de Sa Seigneurie Malfoy, mais on n'est pas chez les Malfoy, là, t'es peut-être habitué à ce que tout le monde soit à tes ordres, mais il va falloir que tu te mettes dans le crâne que je suis pas un de tes laquais, pigé ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, le visage de Draco s'était fait plus fermé et son regard de plus en plus noir jusqu'à ce qu'il finissent par lancer des éclair à Harry parlait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à crier, carrément, la main se crispant inconsciemment sur la poche de sa baguette. Le silence retomba ensuite, lourd et plombant.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Alors quoi ? répliqua Draco, sur la défensive.

— C'était convaincant ?

— Ah, euh...

En une fraction de seconde, Draco se recomposa une attitude, et Harry n'était pas certain que quiconque d'autre que lui aurait pu détecter la fugace expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage pâle comme une ombre.

— Pas mal, concéda-t-il. Ça faisait un peu "gamine capricieuse" par moments, mais dans l'ensemble je dirais que c'est acceptable.

— Gamine capricieuse ?

— _Tu m'as jamais demandé ce dont j'avais envie_, l'imita cruellement Draco en guise de réponse.

— Ah, oui... je ne suis pas trop fier de ce passage-là. Mais c'est pas facile d'improviser comme ça.

— Je t'ai aidé, à ce moment là. C'est assez efficace de rebondir sur l'attitude des autres quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire.

— Tu parles. Tu y as cru, dis plutôt, s'amusa Harry.

— Pas une seule seconde, tu te fais des idées.

— Ne mens pas.

— Je ne mens pas.

— Menteur.

— Ah non, je ne peux pas mentir en disant « je ne mens pas ».

— Tais-toi, un peu.

Harry s'était assez rapproché, un pas après l'autre, pour qu'il puisse prendre Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire de bon gré, et ils partagèrent une étreinte intense, presque désespérée. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances et ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer la journée qui se terminait. Si les jours précédents, il leur avait était facile de se quitter, c'était avec la promesse de se revoir dès le lendemain. À présent, il y aurait tous les autres élèves, les cours, les professeurs, et avec la menace qui planait sur la tête de Draco, il leur faudrait faire preuve d'une prudence et d'une discrétion qui ne leur était finalement pas coutumière. Pas dans leur cas particulier.

— Comment on va faire ? chuchota Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, répliqua Draco du même ton étranglé. Il nous faudrait ces parchemins. En attendant, on peut se laisser des lettres. Et il faudra faire attention à Peeves.

— Peeves ?

— Je le vois un peu trop traîner dans le coin, ces temps-ci. Ce serait malheureux qu'il se rende compte que deux élèves se rendent régulièrement au même endroit en même temps. Peut-être qu'il faudrait songer à se retrouver ailleurs de temps en temps. Les jardins, par exemple.

— Dehors ? Mais tout le monde peut y aller !

— En plein hiver ? M'étonnerait. La roseraie est cachée des fenêtres et sous la neige, ça ressemble surtout à une forêt de ronce.

— Charmant.

— J'espère un jour que toute cette merde sera derrière nous... Et qu'elle nous aura un peu épargné...

— Tout ira bien, le rassura Harry. Tant que Dumbledore est là, que tu l'aimes ou pas, il n'y aura pas à s'inquiéter.

— _Justement_, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte, comme s'ils devaient se quitter demain pour ne plus se revoir. Harry sentait Draco tendu et légèrement tremblant. D'une main distraite, il caressa les cheveux soyeux avant de s'imprégner de cette odeur dont il était sûr qu'elle lui manquerait beaucoup trop rapidement. Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Draco ? Ces questions sans réponse étaient bien derrière lui. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il tenait dans ses bras la personne qu'il aimait et que cela lui suffisait amplement.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, sanglota Draco. Pas après t'avoir trouvé.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà le chapitre 20, on l'aura attendu, cui-là ! Je vous présente toutes mes plus plates excuses, j'ai été absent tout le mois d'août, et ça s'est décidé un peu au dernier moment, j'espèrais pouvoir publier quelque chose avant, mais non.

Et bien sûr, en un mois, j'ai eu le temps de perdre le fil et d'oublier où je voulais en venir, j'ai donc pris du temps pour refaçonner ce chapitre (plusieurs fois), et, pour être honnête, pris la décision (que certains apprécieront sûrement) de condenser toute la fin de ce cycle dans cet unique chapitre que vous venez de lire. Il y en aurait eu encore deux de plus. Beaucoup d'ellipses, ça ne m'est pas vraiment habituel, mais au moins, on peut passer au cycle suivant et attaquer (enfin) les choses sérieuses. Le chapitre 21 (ffnet vous dira 22 mais faut pas le croire) signera donc le début du troisième cyle de la première partie. Au menu : un peu plus d'action, un peu plus d'intrigues, des surprises, et, bref... m'enfin vous verrez.

J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dit à bientôt !  
Oswald

PS : La suite sera moins longue à arriver, promis.  
PPS : pour me faire pardonner, j'ai publié une nouvelle illustration. Allez-voir sur mon profil !


	22. De bonnes vacances ?

**De bonnes vacances ?**

oOoOoOo

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Je suppose...

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, et le miroir de Sirius flottant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Il avait un moment craint qu'un sortilège de lévitation risquait d'altérer la magie de l'objet, mais celui-ci l'avait supporté sans broncher. Depuis qu'il était rentré en Angleterre et avait de toute évidence trouvé une cachette sûre, Sirius avait bien meilleure mine. Rasé de frais, il avait repris à la fois chair et couleurs. Seuls ses cheveux restaient longs et hirsutes, mais Harry supposait qu'ils faisaient juste partie du personnage.

— Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul au château ? Albus m'a dit qu'il n'était resté presque personne. Je me souviens, une fois James, Rémus et même Peter étaient partis, je crois que j'ai passé les deux semaines les plus longues de toute mon existence...

— Ça a été, éluda Harry. J'ai travaillé. C'est l'année des BUSEs, tu sais.

Le rire de Sirius résonna comme un aboiement.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne t'imagine pas du tout en bourreau de travail.

— C'est Hermione qui doit déteindre sur moi, sourit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis... je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, autant m'occuper. Il fait trop froid pour sortir, de toute façon. Cinq minutes sur un balai, et je gèle sur place.

C'était faux, bien sûr. Aucune météo sur Terre ne pouvait le dissuader de voler. Il avait disputé des matchs dans les pires conditions imaginables, sous le froid, la pluie, la neige, avec des Détraqueurs tout autour, ce n'était pas les basses températures qui allaient lui faire peur. C'était juste qu'il avait eu d'autres activités plus... intéressantes, mais ça, son parrain n'avait absolument pas besoin de le savoir.

Sirius éclata de rire encore une fois. Voir son filleul semblait le remplir d'allégresse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Il avait quitté Draco à peine une heure auparavant, et la légère nausée qu'il avait alors ressenti l'avait convaincu de sauter le repas et d'aller parler à l'une des rares oreilles amies qui lui restaient encore. Sirius avait accepté sans dire un mot l'excuse du « J'ai pas faim ».

— Tu as l'air triste, dit-il, soudain inquiet devant l'expression désolée d'Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Ça va... C'est juste que... beaucoup de choses ont changé, dernièrement, je suppose que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

— Tu penses à Ron ? Perdre un ami n'est jamais facile, je suis passé par là aussi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du passer Noël avec toi, mais Dumbledore... enfin, bref. Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin, une famille, un foyer... J'ai l'impression de manquer à mes devoirs en tant que parrain, et...

— Sirius, le coupa Harry d'un ton à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Je t'assure que j'ai passé de bien meilleures vacances que prévu, en fait... j'ai été content d'avoir pu souffler un peu. Et je suis triste justement parce qu'elles se terminent. Enfin, je suis heureux de pouvoir revoir mes amis demain, et ne t'en veux pas parce que tu ne peux pas être là, je comprends tout à fait... Tu es encore recherché activement, tu dois te cacher...

— Je n'aime pas rester cacher ! Dumbledore me... j'ai l'impression qu'il me tient à l'écart, il ne me donne des nouvelles de toi qu'au compte-goutte, il me fait me terrer dans le dernier endroit sur Terre où j'ai envie de me trouver, et si je n'avais pas menacé d'infiltrer Poudlard encore une fois pour te retrouver, on ne pourrait même pas se parler avec ces miroirs.

— Tu as menacé Dumbledore de t'infiltrer à Poudlard ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de répéter, à la fois surpris et admiratif.

— Je n'aime pas me trouver loin de toi. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Il y a bien Rémus, mais... c'est pas pareil. Ceci dit, je le comprends. Ta sécurité est plus importante que tout le reste, et je suis un criminel recherché, après tout...

— C'est injuste, pesta Harry.

— C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas prendre plus de risques que nécessaire, et j'ai appris que tu allais mieux. Tes cauchemars ont cessé.

— Oui. Je ne suis pas fâché d'en être enfin débarrassé, ça devenait épuisant.

— Tu as meilleure mine, acquiesça Sirius. Je te sens... différent. Pas seulement dans ton apparence, mais... Tu as grandi. Tu n'es plus l'enfant impulsif et tête brûlée que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. Tu es presque un homme à présent, et plus le temps passe, plus... tu ressembles à James.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la mention de son père. Bien sûr qu'il était fier de lui ressembler, il était fier que Sirius reconnaisse qu'il avait gagné en maturité, mais... que dirait-il s'il _savait _? Ne serait-ce qu'Harry préférait les garçons, ce qui était en soi un motif de rejet, Sirius n'en était pas moins un sorcier comme tous les autres. Mais que de toutes les personnes sur Terre à qui il aurait pu offrir son cœur, il avait jeté son dévolu sur son pire ennemi, un fils de Mangemort, et un Malfoy de surcroît... Pire encore, qu'en dirait son père ?

Il était désespéré de constater que tous les liens qu'il avait pu tisser dans ce monde étaient comme soumis à la condition qu'il reste le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait. Sauf que cet Harry Potter-là, ou une partie de lui, n'était plus qu'une image qu'il renvoyait, un mensonge. Un mensonge que même Draco l'aidait à perfectionner. Oui, ces vacances avaient été parfaites, il avait appris à connaître le garçon qu'il aimait, il avait pu passer avec lui tout le temps nécessaire, mais maintenant, c'était terminé, et la réalité de cette situation le frappait d'autant plus durement qu'il devait maintenant mentir à son parrain, la seule personne qui le rattachait encore à sa famille.

— Harry ? fit Sirius, interrompant le flot de ses pensées moroses.

— Pardon, je... je pensais à...

Il se tut un instant, fuyant le regard interrogatif de son parrain, et essaya de se recomposer une attitude. Le visage de Draco surgit un moment dans son esprit, lui disant : « Surveille ton sourcil, Harry ! ». L'image eut au moins le mérite de le dérider un peu, et il eut un sourire attendri.

— Tu as l'air un peu absent.

— Tout va bien, assura encore Harry. Je suis un peu fatigué. Imaginer que, dès demain, le château sera rempli à nouveau de gens et de bruit, ça m'épuise d'avance. Au moins, il ne m'est encore rien arrivé d'abracadabrantesque, cette année.

— _Abracadabrantesque_ ? répéta Sirius, incrédule.

S'il se mettait à emprunter du vocabulaire à Draco, maintenant, rien n'allait plus. Il ne se souvenait pas du blond avoir jamais prononcé ce mot, mais quelque part ça lui allait comme un gant. Harry se mit à rire, un rire contrit et nerveux, mais qui se fit franc dès qu'il aperçut l'expression perplexe de son parrain.

— Toute cette situation est absurde, dit-il entre deux accès d'hilarité. Tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je devrais pouvoir parler librement et la seule chose qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure c'est d'échanger des banalités.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Harry ? demanda Sirius qui, lui, n'avait rien perdu de son sérieux.

— Peut-être...

Le silence qui s'établit immédiatement se fit pesant comme une chape de plomb. Harry avait envie de parler à Sirius, de lui dire la vérité... pas _toute_ la vérité, mais assez pour soulager sa conscience. Mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de risquer encore une des relations qui lui étaient les plus chères. Ron avait été un sacrifice douloureux pour qu'il puisse être avec Draco, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, et avait presque perdu Hermione également, mais pas Sirius... Sirius était trop important pour lui.

Et il avait le choix. Prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un d'autre ou continuer à mentir. Dans les deux cas, il avait l'impression de trahir l'affection et l'estime de son parrain envers lui. Que quelque part, il ne les méritait plus...

— Harry ?

— Ça va, ça va, répéta-t-il encore en essuyant une larme qu'il venait de remarquer perler au coin de l'œil. Excuse-moi, je dois te sembler bizarre...

— Honnêtement ? Je crois qu'_effrayant _serait plus approprié, affirma Sirius en toute franchise. On en a déjà discuté, si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter...

— Je ne veux pas en parler. Tout va bien, répondit Harry un peu sèchement.

— Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas, insista Sirius. Tu ne peux continuer à garder pour toi tout ce qui te chagrine. Et si c'était important ? Si c'était lié à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Si ça mettait ta vie en danger ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, et ça ne met pas ma vie en danger. Et ça n'est pas très important non plus.

— Mais _ça_ existe.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, répéta Harry, têtu. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Sirius avait sur le visage un air décidé qui n'augurait rien de bon, et mettait Harry particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se maudit d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te perdre ?

— Rien. Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Et pourquoi, « moi aussi » ? Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un ? Harry, je ne comprends rien à ce que... oh... Ron. Tu penses à Ron ? Parce que tu lui as dit ce que tu ne veux pas me dire et il t'a...

— Sirius, stop ! cria Harry, la panique lisible dans sa voix et ses traits. Laisse Ron en dehors de ça, et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron, et de toute façon, il n'y a rien du tout, et je ne veux pas en parler...

— Il n'y a rien, mais tu ne veux pas en parler ?

— Sirius, s'il te plait...

Ce dernier soupira en lançant un regard perçant à son filleul.

— D'accord, je n'insiste pas.

Harry releva vivement la tête, incrédule.

— J'espère simplement que, quand tu le jugeras bon, tu pourras m'en parler aussi. Mais rassure-moi, ce n'est rien de grave ? Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

— Rien de grave, assura Harry, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. On en parlera un jour... peut-être.

— Je suppose que je peux me contenter de ça pour le moment.

— S'il te plait, ne dis rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, de toute manière ? répliqua Sirius avec un sourire qui lui découvrit toutes les dents.

Après avoir évoqué quelque autre sujet sans importance, le prochains matchs de Quidditch et Dumbledore, ils se dirent joyeusement au revoir. Harry était soulagé. Même s'il n'avait rien osé dire à Sirius, le sujet avait été très indirectement évoqué, et il était heureux que son parrain ne veuille pas chercher à en savoir plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt... s'il le serait jamais un jour, il n'y avait guère qu'Hermione pour le moment avec qui il se sentait à l'aise à discuter de... ces choses-là. Non qu'il puisse cacher quoique ce soit à la jeune fille, de toute manière. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il s'investisse un peu plus dans l'enseignement de Draco... ses émotions étaient encore trop clairement lisible sur son visage, et c'était précisément ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius qui représentait le plus grand danger : ne pas pouvoir dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry fut prit d'une soudaine bouffée de colère. Le sentiment d'injustice était presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il était attiré par la « mauvaise moitié de l'humanité », il était obligé de mentir à ses proches, de paniquer quand il s'agissait d'effleurer la vérité, de se forcer à cacher ses vrais sentiments et de se sentir coupable d'inquiéter ses amis justement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire... C'était un cercle vicieux, le serpent qui se mordait la queue. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. À aucun moment, il n'avait prit la décision absurde et soudaine de tomber amoureux de Draco... c'était tombé comme ça, et il avait du faire avec et ramasser les miettes de sa dignité.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas... trompé quelque part. Peut-être que ce qu'il se passait avec Draco, c'était... Harry était un adolescent, après tout. Il pouvait confondre ses sentiments... pas vrai ? Mais entre haine et attraction, il y avait un monde, quand même... Il essaya de s'imaginer avec un fille... Est-ce qu'il ressentirait la même chose ? Des cheveux longs, une voix aigüe, une poitrine ronde... Il avait beau tenter de se représenter la plus sublime des créatures qu'il ait jamais vu, l'image d'un garçon venait s'y superposer dans son esprit. Et pas de n'importe quel garçon... des cheveux blonds, un regard gris, un corps mince,...

La réaction physique ne se fit pas attendre, et l'idée de Draco en petite tenue le fit soudainement se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bah, pensa-t-il, il était jeune, plein de vie, et c'était sa dernière soirée seul avant longtemps... autant qu'il en profite un peu. Bientôt il n'aurait plus aucun doute quant à ce qui l'attirait vraiment...

oOoOoOo

— Harry !

Hermione s'était jetée sur lui avant tant de force qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Comme les rares élèves restants, il avait attendu avec impatience le retour de ses amis, et c'était à présent par vagues successive que des jeunes sorciers submergeait la Grande Salle dans un véritable ouragan de robes noires et de chapeaux pointus. Un authentique miracle que la jeune fille ait pu le retrouver dans une telle marée humaine, pire qu'un quai de gare un vendredi soir à l'heure de pointe.

— Tu as passé de bonne vacances ? demanda-t-il, en criant presque pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant des conversations enthousiastes qui se réverbéraient sans fin sous la grande voûte et avant qu'elle ne lui pose cette même question à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

— Très bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'étais en France avec mes parents... on a fait du ski.

À rester immobile au milieu du trafic, ils se firent rapidement bousculer, et après un simple regard, décidèrent de suivre le flot, qui les mena tout droit à la table des Gryffondors où ils s'assirent sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'avoir un peu d'espace à eux pour respirer. Machinalement, Harry chercha Ron du regard mais ne le vit que quand presque tout le monde se fut installé, à l'autre bout de la table, accompagné de Dean et de Seamus.

— Tu es bronzée, remarqua-t-il.

— Il a fait un temps _magnifique_, je crois que j'ai fait le plein de soleil pour tenir tout le reste de l'hiver.

Un peu plus près d'eux, Colin faisait des grands gestes dans sa direction auquel il répondit de la même manière avant de tourner la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards, après avoir fixé Ron quelques secondes, ce dernier refusant catégoriquement de regarder dans sa direction. Draco avait l'air dans son élément, entouré de sa cour habituelle, à laquelle, fier comme un paon, il montrait quelque chose... le dragon aux yeux d'émeraude, comprit Harry après un instant. Sachant que jamais Draco n'en révélerait la véritable provenance, il eut un sourire en coin, avant de reporter son attention vers Hermione qui, bien évidemment, n'avait rien manqué des regards d'Harry.

— Ouf ! Pardon, je suis un peu en retard...

Il fut poussé sans ménagement par un Neville essoufflé qui se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. Soulagé d'avoir une raison d'éviter, au moins pour ce soir, les questions gênantes auxquelles il aurait certainement à répondre tôt ou tard. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans la salle au fur et et à mesure que les retardataires trouvaient leur place et que tout le monde se fut assis. Dumbledore se leva à ce moment-là, prêt pour son discours de Rentrée.

— Bienvenue, bienvenue ! clama-t-il à la cantonade, le regard pétillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances et que vous avez saisi l'occasion de vous reposer avant le trimestre qui va suivre... Mais avant le festin que vous attendez tous avec impatience, j'aimerais vous dire qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à Poudlard à ceux qui en ont besoin. Bon appétit !

Quelques applaudissement perplexes suivirent, vite noyés dans le fracas des couverts et des conversations reprenant alors que les plats tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres apparaissaient par magie sur les quatre grandes tables.

— Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre Dumbledore, soupira Neville. Tu peux me passer les carottes, Harry ?

— J'admets que c'était cryptique, dit Hermione. Pourtant, il n'a jamais dit ce genre de choses sans raison...

— Hm... j'ai ma petite idée sur la question...

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit en fixant Neville par dessus le bol de carottes puis en articulant « pas maintenant ». Elle hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

— Tu as passé de bonne vacances ? reprit Neville à l'attention d'Harry. Tu n'es pas parti, non ? Tu as du t'ennuyer, ici ! J'ai appris que personne de notre année n'était resté.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit un mensonge, comme à Sirius la veille. Excepté qu'il le fit avec un naturel désarmant qui le surprit et l'effraya lui-même :

— J'ai passé mon temps à travailler, et il y avait Colin Creevey avec moi la première semaine. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, d'être un peu tranquille.

Au moins la deuxième partie de sa réponse était vraie. Hermione lui lança un regard curieux.

— Tu as parlé avec Colin ?

— Oui, enfin... Quand il ne passe pas son temps à me suivre avec son appareil photo, il est plutôt sympa, en fait. Il n'y avait que lui que je connaissais à peu près, il fallait bien que je parle avec quelqu'un.

De nouveau, son regard se perdit vers la table des Serpentards, où Draco, tout à son assiette, l'ignorait royalement, et de nouveau fut intercepté par Hermione.

— Il faudra que tu me racontes ça, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, d'un air indifférent qui ne trompait pas Harry. Et j'ai des informations pour toi.

— Ah ?

— J'ai fait quelques recherches, comme promis. La Bibliothèque de la station de ski n'était pas vraiment très fournie, mais j'ai quelques éléments qui pourraient t'intéresser. Mes notes sont avec le reste de mes affaires, elles doivent déjà avoir été montées dans les dortoirs. Je te dirai tout ça... plus tard.

Harry ne savait pas très bien l'expliquer, mais il avait perçue une très légère nuance d'urgence dans le ton d'Hermione quand elle avait prononcé les mots « plus tard ». Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Finalement, elle sembla céder à quoi que ce soit qui la retenait et s'exclama :

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis curieuse !

— De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Neville d'un air vaguement perplexe.

— Rien, rien ! dirent-ils en cœur avant d'échanger un gloussement complice.

Oui, Hermione lui avait manqué. Finalement, c'était un réel soulagement pour lui d'avoir au moins une personne à laquelle il pouvait faire confiance et sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer. Il savait que, de son côté, Draco n'avait pas la même chance. Nouveau regard en direction de la table des Serpentards, presque comme par réflexe, où le blond persistait à ne pas reconnaître son existence. Et peut-être faudrait-il qu'il commence à faire autant, devant la grimace d'impatience d'Hermione.

— J'ai une question à propos du devoir de métamorphose qu'on devait faire pour mercredi, ça t'ennuierait d'y jeter un coup d'œil après le repas ? fit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

— Si tu veux, oui, répondit-elle de la même manière. Et comme ça, je constaterai si tu as _vraiment_ travaillé.

— J'ai travaillé ! s'indigna Harry. À ce propos, merci pour... ton cadeau de Noël. Il m'a beaucoup... aidé.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec un honnête ravissement.

Un coup d'œil à droite l'informa que Neville écoutait toujours avec attention leur conversation. Mais il se dit finalement que c'était là un sujet dont il pouvait discuter librement, et continua :

— Tu savais qu'il y a ma famille, dedans ?

— C'est vrai ? répéta-t-elle, et cette fois-ci franchement surprise. Je ne savais pas... je n'ai fait que le feuilleter, et pour tout te dire, j'ai trouvé ce que j'en ai lu assez ennuyeux. Tu veux dire que tes ancêtres étaient des sang-purs ?

— Tes ancêtres étaient des sang-purs, Harry ? s'étonna Neville en écho.

— Du côté de mon père, oui, répondit précautionneusement l'intéressé, qui n'avait pas non plus envie que Neville fasse profiter de cette information à toute la tablée. Mais peu importe, je l'ai trouvé passionnant. Enfin... intéressant. Par certains aspects.

Il lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, également, mais ça, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, Neville encore moins. Harry s'attacha à se rappeler les leçons de Draco et tenta de ne pas paraître trop affecté. Que cela ait marché ou pas, la conversation en resta là sur ce sujet, à son grand soulagement, bien qu'il sut qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec ça. Encore quelque chose à mettre à l'ordre du jour quand il pourrait enfin parler à Hermione en privé. Et, visiblement, celle-ci était pressée d'en finir avec le repas. Impatience curieuse ou inquiétude légitime envers un ami, Harry n'était pas tout à fait encore décidé. Et effet, après le dessert, elle demanda :

— Bon... tu me montres ce devoir, Harry ?

Avec un sourire en coin, il acquiesça doucement et la suivit hors de la Grande Salle où il furent parmi les premiers à sortir, suivis par quelques regards goguenards. La rumeur qui disait Harry et Hermione entretenir une liaison secrète ne s'était jamais tout à fait éteinte.

— Je suis content de te revoir, Hermione ! dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'as vu pendant ces vacances, non ? demanda-telle à voix basse.

— Oui.

— Et vous vous êtes, euh... mis d'accord ?

Harry se laissa aller à rire devant l'expression d'Hermione, à la fois terrifiée et avide de savoir et l'euphémisme employé.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

— Merde alors.

Et pour qu'Hermione se laisse aller à jurer de cette manière, il fallait qu'elle soit franchement remuée. Ce qui semblait être le cas. Après tout, avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances, entre Harry et Draco il n'y avait guère eu que des "peut-être" et des "plus tard", mais le ton catégorique du jeune homme, en même temps que le sourire radieux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher, ne laissaient plus vraiment de place au doute. Si ils entendaient bien la même chose par se « mettre d'accord ».

— Tu sais que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, intervint-elle d'un ton sec, coupant net le fil de ses illusions. Quelque part j'espérais que tu laisses tomber, que...

— Hermione ! protesta-t-il. Je croyais que ça ne te posait pas de problème.

— Mais enfin ! Que tu préfères les... enfin, que tu sois _comme ça_, ça ne me gêne pas, mais _lui _! Je comprends que ce genre de choses, ça ne se décide pas, mais tu te rends compte, j'espère, où tu t'engages, là. Tu sais qui il est, d'où il vient, et... vous n'êtes même pas dans la même maison, et...

— Je sais tout ça ! la coupa-t-il. Et on en a déjà discuté, avec... avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Je sais parfaitement où je vais et ce qu'on risque. Tu n'imagines même pas les risque que _lui_, il prend pour pouvoir me voir. Mais on a décidé d'essayer quand même, peu importe les difficultés. Il n'est pas comme tu crois, Hermione, il n'est _plus_ comme tu crois. Il a changé. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le connaîtra... pour de vrai, je veux dire.

— Excuse-moi, Harry, je fais confiance à ton jugement, mais je n'ai certainement pas envie que tu me le présentes.

— C'est bête. Parce que justement, il voudrait te rencontrer.

— Quoi ?!

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, heureusement désert, et tança Harry d'un air choqué et furieux. Celui-ci, avec impatience, se rapprocha d'elle pour lui glisser un ton plus bas :

— Il est prêt à réviser son jugement sur toi. Il reconnaît ton talent et ton intelligence, et il veut faire un effort. Parce que tu es mon _amie_ et qu'il sait que mes amis sont importants, pour moi. Il sait que tu es au courant pour nous, et il m'a fait une scène quand il l'a appris, mais il l'a accepté. Et il espère aussi que tu puisses nous aider, ajouta-t-il.

— Moi, _aider_ Mal... Tu-Sais-Qui ? glapit-elle, incrédule.

— _Nous_ aider, corrigea Harry qui commençait à se sentir plus qu'irrité. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Au contraire, il avait cru qu'elle serait plutôt heureuse pour lui, maintenant que les choses étaient plus... "officielles". Mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était livré à des présomptions trop hâtives.

— Je ne veux pas... commença-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Longuement. Et reprit enfin sa marche.

— On en reparlera, d'accord ? dit-elle. Je ne vois pas bien, de toute manière, en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. Ah ! Et si c'est pour que je vous serve de couverture, c'est non, non, et définitivement non ! affirma-t-elle avec force.

— Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il s'agirait d'enchanter une paire de parchemins, pour que... enfin, il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

— J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le rencontrer ! Quel genre d'enchantement ?

— Euh... hésita Harry, surpris du revirement. Des parchemins communicants... tu écris sur l'un, et les lettres apparaissent sur l'autre. Avec quelques protections supplémentaires.

— Je peux... Merlin, Harry ! Je veux bien t'aider à rechercher le sujet, mais ne m'oblige pas à le rencontrer...

— On en reparlera ? soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas essayer de te convaincre au beau milieu d'un couloir la veille de la rentrée.

— On en reparlera si tu veux, mais n'espère pas me convaincre, couloir ou pas.

— Si je peux au moins _essayer_, ça me va, sourit-il, soulagé, sachant qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas résister à l'attrait d'un défi magique tel que celui-ci.

Elle roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, mais ne fit plus de commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune. Harry, pour être resté au château pendant les vacances, connaissait le nouveau mot de passe, et pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher dans son dortoir ses notes et le livre qu'elle avait promis, il s'installa à leur table habituelle et réserva une place pour la jeune fille, en s'assurant que personne ne puisse les déranger, et que de leur côté, ils puissent surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des autres Gryffondors. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Quelques minutes après, elle revint avec son sac et prit la chaise que son ami lui avait gardée. Elle jeta également un sortilège qui rendait impossible pour quiconque d'écouter leur conversation, à moins d'être assis avec eux à moins d'un mètre.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle en guise d'introduction, un léger sourire en coin avec la question mille fois posée depuis que le château s'était à nouveau repeuplé.

— Je crois que tu as à peu près deviné ce que j'ai fait pendant ce temps, répondit-il.

— Vous vous êtes vus souvent ?

— Au bout d'un moment, tous les jours, acquiesça-t-il.

— Tous les jours !? Mais ça n'est pas... enfin, je veux dire, dangereux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Non. Il n'y avait vraiment _personne_ à Poudlard. Aucun de nos proches, en tout cas. On pouvait aller où on voulait, quand on voulait, du moment qu'on étaient présents aux repas, chacun de notre côté, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et on a un lieu de rendez-vous assez sûr. On a surtout parlé. _Il_ a surtout parlé, en fait.

— Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, intervint-elle. Tant que vous avez pris toutes les précautions nécessaires...

— On en est pas encore là ! s'insurgea Harry en rougissant violemment. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas, de toute manière !

— Pour ne pas vous faire repérer ! Je ne parlais pas de... ce _genre _de protection, répliqua-t-elle. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà bien creusé la question.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, confirma-t-il. Il me donne même des cours pour arriver à mieux me tenir en public. Tu imagines ? Et c'est pour ça qu'on aurait besoin de ton aide... juste pour qu'on puisse communiquer sans... Pour le moment, on se cache des lettres à la... à un endroit.

— Où ?

— C'est Dr... _lui_ qui m'en a parlé, et il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, désolé. Mais c'est un endroit sûr, même le plus sûr de tout Poudlard, Dumbledore lui-même ne sait pas qu'il existe.

— J'ai un peu du mal à le croire.

— Et pourtant. Fais-moi confiance, Hermione, on sait ce qu'on fait. Dr... _il_ est assez prudent pour nous deux.

— Il lui faudrait un nom de code, aussi.

— Un nom de code ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

— Si on doit parler de lui, expliqua-t-elle. Comme Snuffles avec Sirius ! Là, j'ai jeté un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse nous écouter, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Que penses-tu de... Blanche-Neige ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

— Quoi !? Mais ça va pas ? Jamais je ne...

— Blanche-Neige, c'est parfait, trancha-t-elle. Et c'est moldu, personne ne fera le lien.

— Il ne sera pas très heureux de l'apprendre, se renfrogna Harry.

— Il ne l'apprendra pas parce que tu ne lui diras pas.

— Je tiens à la vie, tu veux dire...

Harry grogna et fit appel à son imagination pour tenter de trouver une meilleure idée, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Hermione avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle et contente de sa trouvaille qu'il finit par céder après un moment de silence inconfortable.

— Va pour Blanche-Neige, si ça te fait plaisir, soupira-t-il. Mais s'il se rend compte qu'on l'appelle comme ça, je suis un homme mort, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire radieux. L'idée d'appeler Draco du nom d'une princesse de conte moldu avait l'air de la faire positivement jubiler. Par esprit de revanche ou parce qu'elle le considérait être la "fille" dans leur relation, Harry n'aurait pas su le dire. Sans doute un peu des deux. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il se devait de reconnaître que l'idée l'amusait également. Puisque ce sujet était maintenant tranché, Hermione sortit de son sac quelques parchemins noircis d'une écriture fine et serrée. Et y regardant de plus près, il ne vit qu'une suite de lettres sans cohérence, mais qui semblaient faire sens pour elle, et il se dit qu'elle avait certainement enchanté ses notes pour n'être lisibles que par elle seule.

— Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le... les... l'_entomologie_ moldue, commença-t-elle. Ceci dit, les seuls ouvrages que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet dans la Bibliothèque du village étaient soient incomplets, soit inexacts, soit franchement... partiaux, donc je ne peux être sûre de rien. Et je me suis dit que, quelque part, le point de vue de la neuroscience sur la question ne risquait de t'intéresser que très moyennement. Par contre, j'ai trouvé un livre, pour toi !

— Encore ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Avec un regard noir, elle sortit de son sac un exemplaire apparemment neuf de _Vivre son homosexualité, _qu'Harry cacha en panique sous la table en regardant autour de lui sitôt qu'il eût déchiffré le titre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle, je l'ai enchanté, il n'y a plus que toi qui puisses le lire, maintenant. Je crois que, grâce à toi, je vais devenir une experte en sortilèges d'Occultation, ajouta-t-elle, mi-désabusée, mi-amusée. Je l'ai dissimulé derrière un bouquin sur les insectes, j'ai trouvé ça... approprié.

— Mais c'est celui-ci que Dra... que... pff, _Blanche-Neige_ a lu !

— Il a lu ça ? Mais... Ah bon ?

— Oui, il m'a raconté qu'il était allé pendant ces vacances dans le Londres moldu, qu'il était tombé dessus, et... bref, il l'a lu.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

— Blanche-Neige chez les moldus... ça ferait un bon titre. Ça m'étonne de lui. Et à ce propos, son autre livre, euh... _À quoi rêvent les Grillons_... il t'en a reparlé ?

Harry lui raconta ce que lui en avait dit Draco à ce sujet. Et pour une fois, c'était lui qui savait quelque chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas déjà, aussi la jeune fille l'écouta avec attention. L'ouvrage était d'ordinaire rangé dans la section Entomologie de la Bibliothèque, et n'était visible que des personnes concernées. C'était ainsi qu'il se passait de main en main, sous le manteau, et ainsi que la Ruche de Poudlard "identifiait" ses membres potentiels. Il lui résuma aussi la note de TJM qui avait été manuscrite en page de garde.

— Et tu ne l'as pas encore lu ? demanda-t-elle. Ou est-ce que Blanche-Neige l'a gardé ?

— Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce surnom... Non, il l'a rendu, et je ne suis pas allé le récupérer. Je n'y ai pas pensé, en fait. Dr... Bl... _Il_ m'a fait un rapide résumé. Ce sont des histoires courtes, des nouvelles, rien de bien passionnant, en fait.

— J'aimerais beaucoup l'étudier, quand même. Ça te dérangerait d'aller le reprendre ? Peut-être qu'il pourra me renseigner sur le type d'enchantement qui a été utilisé, je n'ai rien pu tirer des _Insectes Européens_, mais s'il y a une note manuscrite...

— J'irai l'emprunter, oui. Et merci, pour... celui-ci.

— _Coléoptères du Bassin Méditerranéen. _C'est le titre sous lequel je l'ai dissimulé.

— Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

— De quoi donc ?

— Ces sortilèges... Cacher un livre sous un autre, rendre tes notes impossibles à lire, ...

— En effet, ça pourrait t'être utile, concéda-t-elle, agréablement surprise de constater qu'Harry était pour une fois intéressé par un sujet qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le Quidditch. _Occultation, ou Magie du Secret_. J'ai mon propre exemplaire, bien sûr, mais la Bibliothèque doit en avoir un aussi, même si ce n'est pas au programme. Et puis...

Le silence tomba entre eux avant qu'Harry ne la relance :

— Et puis quoi ?

— Je veux bien... le rencontrer, s'il le faut.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne fasse le lien avec ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quelques temps auparavant.

— Tu veux bien ? Mais je ne n'ai même pas encore essayé de te convaincre.

Hermione sourit malgré elle :

— Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas que ça me fait plaisir, mais je le fais pour toi. Si tu vas passer du temps avec Blanche-Neige, il faut que j'apprenne à l'accepter. Si _lui_, il a pu le faire, j'imagine que je peux y arriver. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas te le coltiner encore longtemps, je le crains...

La gorge d'Harry se serra avec ces derniers mots, et la jeune fille perdit son sourire dès qu'elle vit l'ombre qui lui passait sur son visage. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle lui demanda, la raison de son soudain abattement, et il lui raconta alors les plans de Dumbledore concernant la sécurité des enfants de Mangemorts en général et de Draco en particulier, sa disparition programmée quand la guerre serait déclarée, et leur volonté commune de profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

— Je crois que Dumbledore cherche à faire comprendre à ceux qui ne veulent pas participer à la guerre qu'ils ont le choix. Mais, évidemment, avec le Ministère, ses mesures stupides, et la campagne qui vise à le faire passer pour fou dangereux, il ne peut pas le faire publiquement, conclut-il.

— Je suis désolée... Dans combien de temps il... ?

— On se sait pas, soupira-t-il. Peut-être l'année prochaine. Peut-être à la fin de cette année. Peut-être avant. Ça dépendra de Voldemort... J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que _tous _les aspects de ma vie dépendent de lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore ferait une chose pareille. En même temps... ça semble logique. S'il ne veut pas être impliqué, il n'y a pas bien le choix... Et après ? Est-ce que tes cauchemars recommenceront ? Est-ce qu'il reviendra une fois que ça sera terminé ? Est-ce que tu vas vouloir l'oublier ?

— Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, et peut-être que mes cauchemars recommenceront. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'oublier. Si j'arrive à... à survivre, on avisera.

— Ne dis pas ça !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il faut être réaliste. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Voldemort veut me tuer, il est prêt à déclarer la guerre à tout le monde sorcier, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire ! Depuis le temps, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix non plus, et je n'ai pas le luxe de m'enfuir, moi.

— Ne t'énerve pas, se défendit-elle, choquée du ton furieux. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté ! Je me plie en quatre pour toi, alors aies au moins la décence d'éviter de me crier dessus !

Harry prit une grande respiration. Bien sûr qu'Hermione n'y était pour rien, et il était infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire, mais toute cette situation et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il éprouvait en y pensant l'énervaient tellement, et il n'y avait guère qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait librement s'exprimer. Il se calma à grand peine, un sourcil après l'autre.

— Pardon, dit-il finalement. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est...

— Je le sais bien. Mais tu crois pas que ça serait plus... raisonnable de vous arrêter maintenant au lieu de vous faire souffrir plus tard ?

— Non, je ne peux pas. Tu as sans doute raison, mais... non.

— Tu me fais peur, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes le risque de ruiner ta vie entière juste pour une amourette avec ton pire ennemi. Et je suis sûre que tu ne le veux pas non plus. Je te soutiendrai quoique tu choisisses, mais, s'il te plait, réfléchis bien.

— C'est tout réfléchi, asséna-t-il d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour l'avoir. J'ai déjà perdu Ron, alors ne me fait pas perdre Draco.

— Tu n'as _pas_ perdu Ron, s'offusqua-t-elle. Si seulement tu allais lui parler...

— Il m'a craché à la figure, Hermione ! Il a menacé de tout révéler à sa famille et il claqué la porte derrière lui à en fissurer le mur. T'interprètes ça comment, toi ? Comme une petite dispute entre amis ? Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on ne se parle plus, deux moi qu'il ne me _regarde_ plus, comme si je n'existais pas !

— Et pourtant, il n'a rien dit à personne, insista-t-elle. Même lui est assez grand pour se rendre compte qu'on ne rejette pas son meilleur ami sur des préjugés idiots, il sait que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? Il est content que tes cauchemars se soient terminés et c'est lui-même qui a insisté pour que je passe cette soirée avec toi parce qu'il s'_inquiète_ encore pour toi, et qu'il croit que j'arrive toujours à te remonter le moral. Il aimerait renouer avec toi, mais comme vous êtes aussi horriblement entêtés l'un que l'autre, aucun de vous ne veut faire le premier pas. Il regrette et il ne sait pas comment te le dire...

Un nouveau silence accueillit sa déclaration. Une part d'Harry ne voulait absolument rien entendre et n'accepterait plus rien de Ron, tandis qu'une autre ressentait encore le manque consécutif à la perte de son ami et qui ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Son orgueil contre ses sentiments. Il était surpris d'entendre de tels propos de la bouche d'Hermione et ne savait pas trop dans quel sens les prendre. Est-ce que Ron avait _réellement_ des remords ou était-ce là une manœuvre de la jeune fille pour tenter de réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa position à elle ne devait pas être simple non plus.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répéta-t-elle. Si seulement vous faisiez preuve d'un peu plus de _maturité_... Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en rajouter une couche, non plus...

— Je vais... essayer, céda-t-il.

— Eh ben voilà... sourit-elle.

oOoOoOo

Harry décida d'aller le lendemain même à la Bibliothèque chercher les livres dont il avait discuté avec Hermione la veille. L'un deux allait être facile à récupérer, le second, par contre... devait-il le voler, comme Draco l'avait fait, ou l'emprunter comme n'importe quel autre ouvrage en priant Merlin pour que Madame Pince n'y voie que du feu ? Il savait qu'elle n'était probablement au courant de la nature véritable de ce livre en particulier, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour tirer le diable pas la queue...

Le regard assassin de la bibliothécaire le convainquit définitivement qu'il n'allait pas passer par la voie traditionnelle. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à cet endroit, il s'était fait chasser comme un malpropre pour avoir demandé des informations au sujet d'un ouvrage interdit, celui-là même qu'il cherchait à se procurer. S'approchant du rayon des Enchantements, il remit le problème à plus tard et chercha des yeux _Occultation, ou Magie du Secret_, qu'il trouva assez rapidement : un petit grimoire d'allure insipide, relié d'un cuir pâli par le temps et les milliers de mains l'ayant manipulé. En passant, il se fit la réflexion qu'Hermione était vraiment en train de déteindre sur lui, puisque qu'en à peine deux semaines, ce n'était pas un, mais _deux_ livres qu'il avait ouverts avec l'intention de les lire. D'abord la _Généalogie_, ensuite celui-ci, et pire encore, il s'apprêtait à renouveler une troisième fois son crime. S'il n'y prenait garde, il allait se transformer en véritable rat de Bibliothèque. Enfin... il en était encore très loin, fort heureusement.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Madame Pince au bout de la rangée, en train de l'observer avec suspicion, et il se demanda un moment s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il revienne cette nuit, sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, pour récupérer l'autre ouvrage sur sa liste. Mais quand il vit un élève s'approcher d'elle pour lui poser une question et détourner son attention, il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais et se glissa silencieusement derrière un rayonnage pour échapper à son regard. La section Entomologie n'était qu'à quelques pas, pourtant, une inquiétude étrange le retenait de s'y précipiter aveuglément. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être vu dans cette section particulière de la Bibliothèque, pas avec les soupçons qui pesaient encore sur lui. Et il fit bien, car quelques secondes plus tard, une voix rêveuse se fit entendre derrière son dos :

— Bonjour, Harry Potter.

Il sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face à face avec cette même jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle qui avait été sa voisine lors du festin de Noël.

— Oh, euh... bonjour, bafouilla-t-il. Mina, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'Harry remarquait avec perplexité les radis en guise de boucle d'oreille et la cravate bleue et argent nouée dans les cheveux en guise de serre-tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne me cache pas, rétorqua-t-il, tout en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que la bibliothécaire n'était nulle part en vue.

Il soupira d'impatience. Avoir une spectatrice ne faisait pas partie de son plan, et encore moins une spectatrice aussi... visible. Il remarqua une paire de Serdaigles passer en étouffant des rires, dont la direction du regard ne laissait aucune doute quant à la raison de leur hilarité, mais Mina les ignora royalement, replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille et laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin.

— Tu as raison de te méfier. C'est une harpie, tu savais ? Parfois, des élèves disparaissent parce qu'elle les mange...

— C'est vrai !?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait presque failli la croire, mais s'était souvenu de l'histoire de la tordreglose à Noël, et quelque séduisante puisse être l'idée d'une Madame Pince harpie, elle ne mangeait certainement pas les élèves. Il soupira encore :

— Je suis désolé, Mina, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, ça t'ennuierait de...

Son regard flotta un instant vers sa destination, suivi par celui de la jeune fille.

— C'est la section Entomologie, par là, dit-elle. Tu t'intéresses aux insectes ? Moi aussi, je les trouve mignons, ils sont comme des petites miettes de vie dans les rayon du Soleil.

— Oui, si on veut, répondit-il sans savoir s'il devait s'énerver, paniquer ou éclater de rire. C'est pour... un devoir de Potions.

— Et tu as besoin de te cacher ?

— Je ne me cache pas ! répéta-t-il, quoiqu'il devait bien admettre que les apparences jouaient contre lui, terré derrière un rayon et le regard nerveux comme celui d'une proie aux aguets.

— Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, entre surprise et incrédulité, ne sachant pas comment, précisément, elle comptait l'aider. Et surtout s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mina avait l'air honnête. Bizarre, mais honnête. Et puis, c'était juste pour un fichu bouquin, se raisonna-t-il. Un bouquin qu'il n'y avait à sa connaissance guère que Draco et lui capables de le lire.

— Viens.

Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au bout de la rangée, regarda à droite, à gauche, et se retourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

— La voie est libre, dit-elle.

Sachant que c'était une décision qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard, il décida néanmoins de lui faire confiance pour le moment et la suivit docilement. Mina semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ce petit jeu. À chaque rayon, elle disait à Harry de s'arrêter, prenait un peu d'avance, regardait autour d'elle et selon le cas, lui faisait signe de marcher, ou d'attendre. Ils parvinrent assez rapidement vers leur destination, sans avoir fait de mauvaises rencontres. Madame Pince n'était nulle part en vue, et Harry rendait grâce à l'agencement complexe et labyrinthique des rayonnages de la Bibliothèque.

— Et voilà ! gazouilla-t-elle.

— Euh... merci beaucoup, répondit Harry sur un ton interrogatif.

— Pas de quoi. À bientôt !

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement et en chantonnant, laissant derrière elle un Harry perplexe et un tantinet incrédule, qui la suivit un moment des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la rangée, le laissant seul. Lentement, il lança un regard circulaire à la section, pour constater que Draco ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'y avait là que des vieux livres poussiéreux qui n'avaient pas dû être ouvert depuis au moins deux siècles. Les couvertures étaient grises, noires, brunes, et il se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à repérer _À quoi rêvent les Grillons_ et sa reliure rouge.

Il passa quelques minutes, sans cesser de surveiller ses alentours et de tendre l'oreille pour d'éventuels bruits de pas qui se rapprocheraient trop à son goût, à parcourir les ouvrages, en toussant le plus discrètement possible quand un mouvement malencontreux faisait se soulever un nuage de poussière qui lui brûlaient les yeux et les poumons. Est-ce que Madame Pince n'était pas au moins censée _entretenir _les ouvrages qu'elle avait à sa charge ?

Quelques minutes de recherches vaines passèrent encore quand Harry parvint à la fin de la rangée. Fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci reprit sa prospection dans l'autre sens, avec un peu plus d'attention cette fois-ci mais dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Le livre qu'il cherchait n'était pas ici. Alors soit Draco ne l'avait pas encore reposé, soit quelqu'un d'autre l'avait emprunté...

Quelqu'un d'autre...

Immédiatement, il pensa à Colin, mais écarta bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Mina... Mina, pour quelque étrange raison qui lui appartenait, l'avait aidé à se faufiler ici inaperçu, et elle avait un livre entre les mains, il s'en souvenait à présent... mais la couverture était verte. Est-ce que Draco l'avait repris ? Peut-être pour le lui prêter, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas reparlé ? Est-ce que c'était Hermione qui avait trouvé un moyen de passer outre l'enchantement qui l'Occultait ? Non, dans ces deux derniers cas, il aurait été au courant. Ou est-ce qu'il avait mal regardé ?

Une troisième fois, avec encore plus de minutie, il détailla le titre et la couverture de chaque ouvrage se trouvant dans la section, qui heureusement n'était pas très grandes. Quelques minutes après, il n'y avait plus qu'une conclusion possible : le livre avait bel et bien disparu.

Des bruits de pas secs et rapides l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions et il jugea préférable de déguerpir sans demander son reste. Remettant ce mystère à plus tard, et craignant d'arriver en retard en Métamorphose, il se dépêcha de signer son emprunt et quitta en toute hâte la Bibliothèque. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il avait bien fait, et qu'il avait passé ici un peu trop de temps par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu.

— Harry Potter !

Il venait à peine de sortir que Mina l'avait alpagué et marchait à présent à sa hauteur alors qu'il se dépêchait pour arriver à l'heure à son cours.

— Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais, dit-il.

— C'est vrai ? jubila-t-elle. Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Luna.

— Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas... Oh. Désolé, je pensais que...

— Ce n'est pas grave, éluda-t-elle. Les gens me donnent souvent des surnoms, mais j'aime bien « Mina ». Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Mina, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

— Euh... oui, oui, mentit-il. Merci pour ton, euh... aide. Mais je peux te demander... pourquoi ?

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un haussement d'épaule et un sourire absent. Mi... _Luna_ avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qui lui donnaient un air perpétuellement étonné. Harry la jugea plutôt jolie, dans son genre, et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui rappelaient Draco suscitait en lui une immédiate sympathie. Finalement, il décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

— Il faut que je... s'excusa-t-il. J'ai...

— Oui bien sûr. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais trouvé ce que tu était venu chercher. Certains livres aiment bien se cacher, tu sais ? Et, comme les insectes, ils aiment bien les hautes herbes...

— ... ah bon ?

Elle lui fit un autre sourire radieux, un signe de la main, et s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus, et Harry se demanda si ça valait la peine de chercher un sens caché à ses paroles, ou si c'était là une autre de ses élucubrations, car en fin de compte, l avait beau ne l'avoir croisée que deux fois, il avait déjà appris l'existence d'une maladie mortelle appelée tordreglose, que Madame Pince était une harpie, que les insectes étaient des _miettes de vie_ et que les livres aimaient bien les hautes herbes. Secouant la tête, il reprit son chemin et parvint à la salle de Métamorphose juste avant le début du cours.

Rejoignant Hermione, il lui fit part de sa découverte, et lui relata sa rencontre avec Luna, pendant qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires et s'installaient à leurs places respectives, côte à côte.

— Je ne la connais pas, dit-elle, mais elle m'a l'air un peu... _dérangée_, non ?

— Elle est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais tu crois qu'elle a voulu me dire quelque chose, ou...

— Je ne sais pas. Des _miettes de vie_, tu dis ? Non, honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, du coup ?

— À propos de quoi ?

— À propos du livre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— J'imagine que je vais attendre qu'on le repose. À mon avis, la personne qui l'a pris n'a pas signé son nom sur la fiche d'emprunt.

— Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a _quelqu'un d'autre_ qui...

— Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !

Presque instantanément, le calme se fit dans la salle et l'attention de tous fut reportée sur le Professeur McGonagall qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce et toisait ses élèves d'un regard sévère.

— Comme vous le savez, commença-t-elle, cette année est l'année de vos BUSEs, des diplômes fondamentaux qui vont décider de la suite de vos études et de votre future carrière. C'est pourquoi il faut, dès à présent, vous poser la question de ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard. Des prospectus sont à votre disposition dans votre salle commune qui vous permettront de vous décider quant aux métiers qui vous intéressent, et chacun d'entre vous devra me voir pour que nous en discutions. La liste avec les jours et heures de vos rendez-vous sera placardée demain sur le tableau d'affichage.

« J'attends que vous redoubliez d'efforts ce semestre pour vous mettre au niveau. Comprenez que ce sont des diplômes reconnus internationalement et qu'il ne faut pas prendre le sujet à la légère. Dans cette optique, je noterai désormais vos travaux comme s'il s'agissait de copies d'examens, vous êtes familiers, je l'espère, du système de notation. Pour le moment, je dirais que le niveau de cette classe se situe entre A et E, j'attends que d'ici à la fin de l'année, chacun d'entre vous soit capable de décrocher au moins un E, voire un O, dans ma matière.

Le gémissement soudain qui s'échappa de la bouche de Neville à ce moment-là suscita quelques rires discrets, et même McGonagall s'autorisa un sourire indulgent.

— Oui, même vous, Monsieur Longdubat. Croyez-moi, vous avez autant de chances de réussir que tout le monde ici... Bien, à présent, je crois savoir que vous avez des travaux à me rendre...

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. Il était impossible de nier à présent que les vacances étaient bel et bien terminée, car tous leurs professeurs durant toute la journée les avaient abreuvés de discours concernant leur orientation et l'importance des BUSEs, et combien chacun s'attendait à des notes excellentes, et pour ce faire, n'avaient pas trouvé meilleur moyen que de renforcer _encore_ leur charge de travail.

Comme Hermione était restée avec Ron, Harry passa un peu de temps avec Colin avant de se résigner à se mettre à ses devoirs, et ne s'arrêta que quand il fut près de minuit, loin d'être le seul puisque le reste des cinquièmes années – et des septièmes qui passaient leurs ASPICs – n'avaient pas moins de travail, et c'est littéralement vidé de toute son énergie qu'il s'effondra sur son lit et tomba dans un sommeil agité où, heureusement, il ne rêva que de sujets en lien avec les examens.

oOoOoOo

— 'Jour, fit Harry en se laissant tomber entre Neville et un autre élève de troisième année, en face d'Hermione, au petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

Il avait très mal dormi, et la reprise brutale l'avait laissé perclus de courbatures, même s'il n'était pas monté une seule seconde sur un balai. Et se faisant cette réflexion, il se dit que le Quidditch lui manquait, et qu'il avait hâte de reprendre enfin les entraînements, maintenant que son état de santé ne s'y opposait plus. Il avait repris un rythme de sommeil normal et n'avait plus besoin de potion pour stimuler son appétit, même si, ce matin-là, la légère nausée qu'il ressentait le dissuada d'avaler quoique ce soit de plus solide que du jus de citrouille.

Les autres avaient l'air tout aussi fatigué que lui, et même à la table des Serpentards, sur laquelle son regard s'attarda quelques secondes, ils n'avaient pas l'air en meilleur état. Draco lui manquait déjà, et il ne savait pas du tout quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils pourraient se voir. Il était passé la veille à la Salle sur Demande pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une lettre qui l'attendait, mais était rentré bredouille.

Il était occupé à tripatouiller son toast d'un air absent quand des centaines de hiboux firent irruption dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier, et l'un d'eux qui portait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier renversa son verre en atterrissant entre lui et Hermione.

— Fichu piaf, pesta-t-il en jetant un sortilège de Drain sur sa robe. Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de t'abonner à ce torchon, de toute manière ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Tenant le journal déplié devant elle, elle regardait fixement la Une, le visage fermé. Harry essaya d'insister, mais se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que ce n'était pas seulement Hermione qui était tombée en arrêt, mais toute la Grande Salle. Un silence brutal, écrasant.

— Il y a un problème ? murmura-t-il, intimidé par la soudaine ambiance de mort.

Sans dire un mot, elle posa la Gazette en face de lui pour qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Les gros titres lisaient :

_**ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**_

_Sirius Black suspecté de complicité dans l'évasion de dix Mangemorts. _

oOoOoOo

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! S'il ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en explicant pourquoi ! Comme vous le voyez, l'histoire rejoint peu à peu le canon, j'emprunterai au fur et à mesure de plus en plus d'éléments à l'histoire originale.

Sur ce, à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
Oswald


	23. Dans un monde idéal

**Dans un monde idéal**

oOoOoOo

Draco était étrangement soulagé quand la rentrée – et incidemment le retour des autres élèves – arriva. Depuis Noël, il avait vu Harry tous les jours, _tous les jours_, et il s'était vu peu à peu dépendre malgré lui de leurs rendez-vous. Les heures passées sans lui se mélangeaient dans sa mémoire dans un flou lointain, sans forme et sans saveur, et très vite le brun avait occupé la majeure partie de ses pensées et de ses rêves. Il n'avait plus vécu que pour ces moments dans la Salle sur Demande, s'abandonnant complètement à leur relation pour tenter d'oublier tous les autres aspects de sa vie – même si bien sûr, raconter cette dernière à Harry n'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Et il se demandait si "relation" était vraiment le mot qui convenait. Il avait prononcé, avant de s'en rendre compte, les mots traditionnels d'engagement qu'ils connaissaient depuis sa naissance comme faisant partie de sa culture, de l'histoire de sa famille et de la tradition des sang-pur, Harry avait alors juré les trois "Oui" rituels sans trop savoir de quoi il en retournait, et ils en étaient là. Deux adolescents maladroits qui s'étaient engagés dans quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment. Et maintenant ? Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à aller plus loin. Accepter ses désirs pour un autre garçon, et pour Saint Potter qui plus est, avait déjà consumé en lui plus de courage dont il ne pourrait jamais fait preuve pendant sa vie entière et la vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était absolument terrifié, non qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, évidemment. Et pour une fois, ce n'était ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni son père, ni encore la perspective d'avoir de mauvaises notes qui l'effrayait, mais _lui-même_. Il avait fait des choix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, même quelques mois auparavant quelque chose avait changé en lui, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment encore l'identifier. Et il voudrait pouvoir s'arrêter, souffler un peu, prendre un peu de recul avant de se noyer complètement dans l'Inconnu.

Alors il s'était caché derrière son histoire, et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à parler de lui à Harry, à lui raconter son été, sa rentrée, ses décisions, les dangers qui pesaient sur lui, ses espoirs. Il l'avait écouté religieusement, ne l'interrompant que quand il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou apporter des éclaircissements ou son propre point de vue. Mais il n'avait pas pu finir. Il en était arrivé dans son récit à ce point où Harry prenait cette satané potion, et jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu trouver les mots, encore moins le courage pour lui décrire la profonde détresse, la colère, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, la culpabilité, la terreur lui décrire comment son monde s'était à nouveau écroulé, et combien il avait pu comprendre à ce moment là, l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui.

Il s'était ensuite mis en tête de lui donner des cours de self-control. Une autre manière, finalement, d'éviter de regarder en face la réalité de leur relation. Harry pourrait aller plus loin avec lui, il le savait, il le _sentait_. Le brun n'avait pas été gêné plus que ça de se découvrir Grillon, sans doute en conséquence de son éducation moldue, et ne s'était visiblement pas posé la question outre mesure de savoir pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur Draco. Il avait pris les choses comme elles étaient venues, les acceptant au fur et à mesure avec une philosophie – une naïveté ? – toute Gryffondor, et Merlin savait que Draco voulait qu'il pût en faire autant. Mais c'était impossible. Il était tiraillé entre sa conscience d'un côté, sa raison, son éducation, ses croyances et ses valeurs, et de l'autres ses envies, ses sentiments, ses espoirs, et peut-être aussi la réalisation du fait qu'il n'était pas _que_ le fils de son père, que lui-même pouvait faire ses propres choix, et ce n'était pas une position confortable. Heureux les ignorants qui ne savent ou ne veulent pas penser par eux-mêmes, car ils ne connaîtront jamais le doute. Et de doutes, l'esprit de Draco en était perclus à présent, lui qui n'avait jamais douté. C'en était presque douloureux.

Alors oui, il voulait Harry, il souhaitait sa compagnie, et il se sentait bien mieux dans ses bras qu'il ne devrait raisonnablement l'être. L'embrasser suscitait encore de la honte, de l'embarras, mais il avait bon espoir d'assez vite s'en débarrasser. Le désir physique qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'était manifesté de manière plus que flagrante en plus d'une occasion, et ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps. Se voir en cachette, prendre des risques insensés, planifier leurs rendez-vous à l'avance, intriguer et pour éloigner les soupçons, les oreilles et les yeux indiscrets, tout ça pour un câlin et trois bisous ? Ils n'étaient plus des gosses, par Merlin, Draco en avait envie, il savait qu'Harry ne souhaitait que ça de son côté, vu la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient et s'égaraient à mi-corps après chaque baiser et il savait que tôt ou tard, il ne pourrait plus résister, et cette perpective, comme bien d'autres choses, le remplissait d'effroi.

Il avait pris la décision d'essayer quand même. Pas nécessairement de coucher avec lui toute de suite, mais accepter de donner plus que des mots et des baisers. Accepter de recevoir plus, aussi, et de partager plus, finalement. Peut-être que c'était là la meilleure manière de faire. Agir uniquement selon son cœur et laisser sa raison au vestiaire. Comme Harry. Sauf que c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Et bien sûr, il _aurait_ eu le temps, si seulement il n'aurait pas eu à fuir. Mais le fait de savoir qu'un jour, il devrait disparaître du jour au lendemain, se cacher où même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arriverait pas à le retrouver, si un tel endroit existait, changeait tout. Il ne s'agissait plus de laisser les choses se faire naturellement, de laisser ses sentiments fleurir et de concrétiser sur l'oreiller dès qu'ils seraient prêts mais de les précipiter, de forcer les barrières, d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait procéder. Il ne voulait pas gâcher par trop de hâte ce qu'il avait réussi à construire difficilement avec Harry. Aussi, il voulait ignorer l'échéance. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Faire comme si ils étaient deux élèves de Poudlard comme les autres, et oublier qui ils étaient, oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore, son père, la guerre, les rôles qui leur incombaient dans cette dernière.

Alors oui. Il était soulagé que ce fût la rentrée. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Harry aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, et cela lui donnerait le temps pour prendre le recul nécessaire, pour se remettre les idées en place et la tête sur les épaules. Et même si, dès le lendemain, Harry lui avait cruellement manqué, il avait ignoré son besoin de le regarder chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et de se précipiter sur une plume pour lui écrire combien il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de _lui_, et lui proposer un autre rendez-vous aussi vite que possible. Garder la tête froide en toute occasion et réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir, voilà au moins l'un des enseignements de son père qu'il avait eu la chance de recevoir.

Les lettres d'Harry lui manquaient. C'était comme ça au départ qu'ils s'étaient compris, et qu'ils s'étaient connus, même si ça n'avait pas été vraiment prévu. Il les avait relu des dizaines de fois, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie de poursuivre, comme si la distance induite par le parchemin permettait d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière plus sincère. Oubliant sa résolution, Draco finit par prendre la plume, et écrivit :

_Harry,_

_Dans un monde idéal, je n'aurais pas eu à t'écrire cette lettre, car tu serais à mes côtés en ce moment et je pourrais te dire ce que je ressens en face. Dans un monde idéal, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir mes craintes, mes doutes, le fantôme des vieilles valeurs auxquelles je suis encore attaché malgré moi. Dans un monde idéal, je ne t'aurais pas imposé mes doutes, et tu n'aurais pas eu à me faire souffrir plus que ce que je ne pourrais l'exprimer en étouffant tes émotions par une potion dont j'ai participé à l'élaboration. _

_Dans un monde idéal, j'aurais pu te dire combien tu es devenu important pour moi, et à quel point je ne peux plus envisager ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, et, dans un monde idéal, aucunes circonstances ne m'auraient fait te quitter. _

_Mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde idéal, bien loin de là. Dans notre monde, nous devons nous cacher, nous aimer en silence, avec le danger et la peur pour seule autre compagnie. Dans notre monde, nous sommes ennemis, nous sommes destinés à nous affronter ou, au moins, destinés à être chacun d'un côté de cette guerre absurde. Et ça, je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi. Un jour, je te quitterai, je partirai je ne sais où, me cacherai là où le vieux fou me dira d'aller, et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Peut-être que je reviendrai, peut-être que je ne reviendrai pas, peut-être que tu seras mort, peut-être que _je_ serai mort, qui peut savoir ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, déjà une journée entière est passée, je n'ai fait que croiser ton ombre dans les couloirs, et tu me manques déjà. La preuve, c'est que je me laisse aller à t'écrire une lettre d'amour qui sent un peu trop la rose, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il fallait que ça sorte. Ne me demande pas de recommencer. _

_Bref, je sais à quel point notre « histoire » est bizarre. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois depuis ta première lettre anonyme, c'est long, et ce n'est rien du tout à la fois, parce qu'il nous a fallu tout ce temps pour nous connaître, nous comprendre, et aujourd'hui, même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, et même si je ne te comprend toujours pas, je sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels, et tu ne peux pas imaginer l'ampleur de mon chagrin à l'idée que, tout ça, un jour, va se terminer. _

_Aussi, je te demande d'ignorer cette idée, de la remiser dans un coin de ta tête et de l'oublier, si tu peux. Nous n'avons pas le moindre choix, et ça ne sert à rien de passer le temps qu'il nous reste à nous morfondre et à serrer les dents en attendant la fin. J'aimerai profiter, jusqu'au dernier jour, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, faire comme si demain n'existait pas, et j'aimerai que tu comprennes ça. Je ne veux pas en reparler, et, s'il te plait, demande aussi à Granger d'éviter le sujet. _

_À propos de Granger, d'ailleurs, je t'ai dit que je voulais la rencontrer, et je te propose dimanche, à 10h30, salle d'Histoire de la Magie, deuxième étage. Amène aussi le livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui._

_À bientôt,_

_DLM_

Draco roula le parchemin et le scella solidement avant de le ranger au plus profond de son sac. Demain, avant le petit-déjeuner, il la déposerait à la Salle sur Demande, et dans la semaine ferait comprendre à Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre que du courrier l'attendait. Une « rencontre fortuite » était toujours possible, mais depuis qu'il avait affirmé aux Serpentards qu'il ne voulait absolument plus, sous aucun prétexte, entendre parler de Potter, cela réveillerait des soupçons mal placés. Dont ceux de Pansy, et le blond n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir un autre de ses interrogatoires.

Il pouvait aussi lui envoyer un hibou, avec le courrier du matin, pour que l'oiseau passe inaperçu. Peut-être un simple mot, un bout de parchemin, un code... juste « SsD » pour « Salle sur Demande », est-ce qu'Harry comprendrait le message ? Sans doute que oui, on ne reçoit pas tous les jours ce genre de notes anonymes et cryptiques, et qui d'autre que Draco pouvait le lui en envoyer ? Oui, un hibou, c'était parfait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution définitive... ou, disons, plus pérenne, avec ou sans l'aide de Granger.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fille-là. C'était une sang-de-bourbe, et par conséquent, toutes les fibres de sa bonne éducation lui criaient de s'éloigner d'elle autant que possible, et de la mépriser, et de la haïr, et il n'avait pas franchement l'intention de changer cet état de fait. Mais c'était l'amie d'Harry, elle en savait de toute manière un peu trop sur eux, et Draco devait bien quand même lui reconnaître une part de compétence au vu de ses résultats scolaires. Il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout à ses yeux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir se rendre utile. Même si Draco pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais s'il impliquait Granger, Harry lui en serait reconnaissant, et il aurait la preuve que le blond était sincère. Et ce serait certainement très amusant, pour ne rien gâcher...

C'est ne fut que le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, que le Serpentard parvint à se sortir le brun de la tête. Pas "sortir", d'ailleurs, mais plutôt "arraché avec force et violence". Il s'était levé un peu plus tôt, et il avait fait un (long) détour par la Salle sur Demande, aussi, il était un peu plus réveillé et alerte que les autres matins, quand il s'installa entre Crabbe et Nott, face à Pansy. Un simple regard en direction de la table de Gryffondors l'informa qu'Harry était déjà là, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et avait visiblement passé une mauvaise nuit. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas.

— Tu étais où ? lui demanda Pansy d'un air indifférent qui ne dupa nullement Draco.

— Dans un endroit où tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, répondit-il sur un ton – presque – joyeux.

Il était de bonne humeur, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, et dire la vérité à Pansy tout en lui faisant croire autre chose était un plaisir rare et d'autant plus appréciable. Il aurait pu tout simplement répondre « aux toilettes », mais ça n'aurait pas eu la même saveur. Sa entrain augmenta encore d'un cran, et c'était limite s'il ne chantonnait pas en se servant copieusement œufs, bacon, toasts, jus de citrouille, confiture, beurre, brioche, et finalement à peu près tout ce qui tombait à portée de sa main.

— Il y a un problème ? insista-t-elle.

— Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?

— Tu es... joyeux. Et il n'est même pas huit heures du matin.

— Et c'est un problème ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est tout.

— Voyons... Il y a enfin un peu d'animation à Poudlard après les deux semaines d'ennui _total_ que j'ai passées, la seule lettre de mon père que j'ai reçue n'était _que_ pour me souhaiter un joyeux Noël et m'envoyer _enfin_ la robe de soirée en soie que je voulais depuis cet été, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévue dimanche après-midi, et j'ai fait un rêve particulièrement... stimulant cette nuit, alors oui, je suis _joyeux_. Profites-en bien, parce que si tu continues comme ça, ça va pas durer longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour être joyeux ?

Visiblement, Pansy n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Ou alors, elle fut distraite par l'arrivée des centaines de hiboux qui firent brusquement irruption dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier du matin. Sans nul doute que, rentrée oblige, il y aurait pour Draco un énorme colis de confiseries comme ses parents avaient l'habitude de lui en envoyer, attisant la jalousie de tous ses voisins de table, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partager avec qui que ce soit. Avec Harry peut-être, s'il arrivait à ne pas tout manger avant dimanche.

Mais ce fut non pas un, mais trois hiboux qui se posèrent devant lui, avec les complications logistiques que cela engendrait et c'est aux dépens de Théodore Nott qu'il parvint à dégager assez d'espace devant lui pour permettre aux oiseaux de se poser. L'un d'eux était le Grand-Duc de la famille Malefoy, non le hibou personnel de son père, et portait comme prévu un lourd colis dont il n'était pas difficile de deviner le contenu quand le mot ZONKO clignotait en lettres dorées sur une étiquette à l'extravagance prétentieuse.

Le deuxième portait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et Draco dut faire un effort de mémoire avant de se souvenir qu'il était abonné aux éditions spéciales. Y avait-il eu récemment un événement qui méritait une telle distinction ? Il n'y avait pas eu d'édition spéciale depuis l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y avait un peu plus d'un an de cela. Quant au troisième...

Draco tendit l'oreille à ce moment là et s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour un matin de rentrée, la Grande Salle était anormalement silencieuse. Et un coup d'œil à la Une de la Gazette qu'il venait mécaniquement de détacher de la patte du hibou postal lui en apprit la raison. Avec une horreur grandissante, il lut les gros titres :

_**ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN  
**Sirius Black suspecté de complicité dans l'évasion de dix Mangemorts. _

oOoOoOo

Dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un cria. Un cri, agissant comme un signal et engendrant après quelques secondes d'un silence choqué une soudaine et brutale agitation. On entendait le crissement des bancs sur la pierre froide du pavement, des bruits de vaisselle brisées, le claquement des couvert métalliques qui chutaient, le froissement des vêtements et par-dessus ce vacarme, les cris, les conversations étranglées, les manifestations de terreur, d'incrédulité. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier ou n'avaient pas de voisin de table qui le fût agissaient de la même manière par mimétisme, sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Un mouvement de masse, porté par les quelque quatre cent élèves de Poudlard dirigea la foule vers la porte, et un ou deux première année furent piétinés dans la manœuvre, avant que Dumbledore ne rappelle tout le monde à la raison et au calme en criant un tonitruant « Silence ! », sa voix magiquement amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ qui résonna encore de longues secondes après que tout le monde se fut tu, comme frappés tous à la fois par un maléfice de Paralysie.

Le tumulte disparut comme il était venu, quatre cent paires d'yeux horrifiées à présent fixées sur le Directeur qui, d'un signe de tête, commanda à McGonagall et, assez curieusement, Rogue, d'assister les quelques élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au milieu de la panique comme par un ouragan.

— Silence, tout le monde ! répéta encore Dumbledore bien qu'on pouvait à présent entendre les mouches voler, par dessus les chouinements d'un minuscule Poufsouffle encore plus terrifié maintenant que Rogue était penché au-dessus de lui pour l'assister de mauvaise grâce.

— Écoutez tous, reprit Dumbledore. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. _Aucune_, insista-t-il. Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, et bien que la nouvelle soit... perturbante, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, dans l'immédiat. Veuillez regagner vos places, je vous prie.

Le ton, à la fois sévère, autoritaire, mais plein de compassion et d'empathie du Directeur acheva de convaincre tout le monde que les dix Mangemorts évadés n'allaient pas soudainement faire irruption en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et commencer à lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette autour d'eux. Progressivement, tout le monde s'était rassis, et une rumeur sourde commença à poindre une fois que les langues furent de nouveaux déliées. Aussi irrationnel que ce pût être, beaucoup regardaient nerveusement tout autour d'eux, le regard alerte et suspicieux, et chacun parlait à voix basse.

— C'est Voldemort, glissa Harry à Hermione de la même manière. Sirius n'y est pour rien !

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, murmura-t-elle, les yeux roulant dans les orbites. Il réunit ses forces. La plupart de ces Mangemorts-là faisaient partie du premier cercle, ceux qui n'ont pas voulu renier leur loyauté à Tu-Sais-Qui quand il... quand tu... quand il a disparu la première fois.

Harry se concentra sur le journal un peu plus attentivement. Il y avait dix photographies, neuf hommes, une femme, et tous arboraient des expressions allant de la fierté résignée à des hurlements silencieux. Une des légendes accrocha ses yeux :

_Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée à vie pour tortures sur les personnes de Franck et Alice Longdubat. _

À sa droite, Neville était absurdement pâle, comme si toute vie avait déserté son visage. Ses yeux fixaient sans ciller la photographie de Bellatrix qui lui renvoyait une expression cruelle et impérieuse. Harry avait entendu parler de quelques-uns, il ne savait plus par qui. Dumbledore, sans doute. Dolohov, Rookwood... et Lestrange. Les sept autres ne lui disaient rien du tout.

Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure le fait de savoir que Bellatrix avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci en perdent la raison influait ses sentiments, mais le visage de cette femme lui tordait les entrailles d'une étrange manière, comme si... La _Généalogie _! Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, sœur de Narcissa... la tante de Draco !

— Tante Bellatrix, murmurait celui-ci, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Comme tout le monde, Draco était en état de choc, et lui encore plus que tous les autres, puisqu'il comprenait à présent les insinuations de son père... son mystérieux "travail" qui lui avait coûté ses vacances, et la personne qui allaient venir s'installer chez eux. Bien sûr, la sœur de sa mère...

Il n'avait jamais connu Bellatrix, la première guerre s'était terminée et elle avait été faite prisonnière quand il avait à peine un an et n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait l'air folle. Positivement hystérique sous un masque de cruauté glacée, et la photo avait été prise _avant_ Azkaban... Merlin seul savait de quoi elle était capable à présent. Une raison de plus de prendre un peu de distance, pour utiliser un euphémisme.

Bien sûr, ses parents lui avait parlé d'elle. Surtout Narcissa en fait, puisque c'était sa sœur, et n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé Lucius, en dehors de leurs rôles respectifs de Mangemort, Draco doutait que c'était là les circonstances idéales pour faire connaissance. Fière. _Trop_ fière. Puissante, colérique, impulsive, c'était là les mots que sa mère avaient employé, avec à chaque fois une tristesse latente dans le regard, une certaine mélancolie... Elle avait déjà perdu sa sœur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien avant que celui-là disparaisse, semblait-elle dire.

Il avait envie de vomir. L'évasion de pas moins de dix Mangemorts était un pas de plus vers la guerre, un pas de plus vers sa fuite programmée... ce que semblait confirmer la lettre portée par le troisième hibou, qui l'avait attendu avec une patience proverbiale depuis l'arrivée du courrier et était à présent le dernier, tous les autres étant retournés à la Volière où vers leurs propriétaires respectifs.

_Mr. Malefoy,_

_Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau ce dimanche à 11h, et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais que vous restiez discret à ce sujet. N'ayez pas peur pour ce présent parchemin, il est enchanté, il n'y a que vous et moi pour le lire._

_À dimanche, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Sans doute pour discuter des "détails" de ma disparition, songea-t-il avec amertume. Une minute... dimanche à onze heures ?

— Formidable... vraiment _parfait _! marmonna-t-il avec fureur. _Exactement_ ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment !

Sa colère prit peu à peu le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions qui, de toute façon, étaient enchevêtrées bien trop inextricablement pour qu'il parvienne à les démêler. La colère était simple, familière, puissante, facile à apprivoiser, à appréhender. C'était ignorer la réalité, c'était se voiler la face et choisir d'être aveugle, Draco le savait bien. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait plus envie de penser, plus envie de...

À ce moment là, il croisa le regard d'Harry, à l'autre bout de la salle. Une fraction de seconde, un éclair, un battement de sourcil, un œil brillant, et il avait compris qu'Harry serait là pour lui, quoiqu'il se passe. Jamais encore on ne l'avait regardé comme ça, pas même ses parents, un regard plein de force, plein de chaleur, de compassion, mais aussi de défi... Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et, les coudes sur la table, ne put s'empêcher de gémir, un gémissement qui passa heureusement inaperçu.

— Draco ?

Sauf pour Pansy, évidemment. Il prit le temps de se recomposer un visage indifférent, et leva les yeux vers elle. Il y avait de la question dans son regard, et il n'avait pas envie d'y être confronté tout de suite.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Sans doute jugea-t-elle qu'il ne fallait brusquer Draco plus que ça puisqu'elle soupira et détourna la tête, évitant soigneusement de regarder le journal. Avait-elle, comme lui, été "prévenue" ? Il en doutait. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua aussi l'expression étrange de Théodore Nott, et la nota dans un coin de sa tête, dans l'intention d'y revenir plus tard. N'y tenant plus, et la nouvelle lui ayant coupé tout appétit, il se leva brusquement, et ne tenta même pas de se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle qui l'avaient imité et commençaient à le suivre comme les deux chiens de garde qu'ils étaient.

Harry suivit nerveusement sa progression avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue et se retourna vers Hermione qui avait plié le journal soigneusement, et l'avait rangé dans son sac, sans que cela n'affecte en aucune manière l'attitude de Neville, toujours figée, et qui commençait à devenir un peu inquiétante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Peut-être qu'avec _ça_, le Ministère comprendra que Voldemort est de retour.

— Pas s'ils rejettent la faute sur Sirius, affirma-t-elle tellement bas qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Tu n'as pas encore compris que le Ministère fera _tout_ avant de reconnaître que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? Fudge n'admettra jamais la vérité, à moins qu'on ne lui la jette à la figure. Il a _peur_, tout le Ministère a peur, pas de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais de perdre le contrôle de la population magique. Comment pourrait-il encore inspirer confiance s'il admet le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui après l'avoir niée pendant presque un an ? C'est trop tard... La présence d'Ombrage* c'est déjà quelque chose, mais maintenant, les choses vont encore empirer.

— Sans blague ? lâcha Harry. Et quand ça sera le cas ? parce que _ça sera_ le cas. Ils ne pourront plus l'ignorer bien longtemps si Voldemort se met à relâcher des Mangemorts dans la nature.

Elle haussa les épaules sans dire un mot, fataliste et secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. C'était une question pertinente pourtant, quelle serait la réaction du Ministère une fois que Voldemort aura déclaré la guerre ouverte, après avoir si longtemps étouffé l'affaire. Mais sans aucun doute que ces considérations politiques étaient bien au-dessus de la compréhension de deux adolescent de quinze, aussi intelligent fût au moins l'un d'entre eux.

— Dr... Blanche-Neige le savait, poursuivit-il.

— Il le _savait _? s'exclama Hermione. Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Il ne _savait _pas, corrigea-t-il. Il savait juste que son père travaillait à quelque chose qui... valait le sacrifice de ses vacances, ou quelque chose comme ça. Son père a participé à l'opération, j'en suis sûr. Et la femme, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait, Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est sa tante... et une de mes cousines éloignées, d'ailleurs...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, et Harry se souvint qu'il ne lui avait pas encore fait part de ses découvertes concernant sa propre famille et sa parenté subséquente aux neuf dixièmes des familles de sang-purs encore existantes. Il lui résuma rapidement ce qu'il avait appris de la _Généalogie_.

— Je n'en avais aucune idée, fit-t-elle, abasourdie. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du peut-être m'intéresser de plus près à ce livre avant de te l'offrir.

— Bah, éluda-t-il, philosophe. Je crois que je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on en sache plus sur moi que moi-même. Mon père était un sang-pur, c'était forcé qu'il ait des liens de parenté avec toutes les vieilles familles. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de m'intéresser à mes ancêtres... ou personne n'avait pris la peine de m'expliquer. Je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire, mais ça m'a fait... bizarre de découvrir que j'avais bien plus d'accroches dans le monde sorcier que je l'imaginais, alors que j'ai ignoré pendant dix ans de ma vie que la magie existait.

— Je comprends. Est-ce que ça... change ta perception ? hésita-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

— Sur quoi ?

— Sur... sur tout ça, sur la guerre, sur les Malfoy, sur Blanche-Neige, sur Snuffles, sur... Ron ?

— Pas du tout. Et Ron n'est pas un cousin, lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement. Enfin... pour autant que j'en sache. Non, ça ne change ma perception sur absolument rien du tout, pourquoi ça la changerait ?

— Hm, fut la réponse évasive d'Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Puisque Hermione passait la soirée avec Ron, tout à sa politique de partager son temps entre ses deux amis avec une précision de comptable, Harry était de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Angelina lui offrit une distraction bienvenue quand elle était venue le trouver, dans un mélange incongru de sévérité et de jubilation, pour lui annoncer que, puisqu'il avait réintégré l'équipe, elle l'attendrait le jeudi soir sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement. La nouvelle eut au moins l'effet de lui remonter un peu le moral et la perspective de voler à nouveau représentait enfin une pierre positive sur l'horizon de son futur incertain.

Il aurait pouvoir être avec Draco, lui demander ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, le serrer dans ses bras lui dire qu'il était la pour lui, qu'il le soutiendrait toujours, et il doutait que l'unique regard qu'ils avaient échangé, pendant si peu de temps, avait suffi à lui communiquer toutes ces intentions. Peut-être que la nouvelle l'avait fait se renfermer et qu'il ne voudrait plus voir Harry, pensa ce dernier avec morgue. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le goût de travailler ce soir-là, et les seuls devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain était de s'entraîner aux sortilèges d'Amortissement pour Flitwick. Aussi, plus par désœuvrement qu'autre chose, il récupéra l'_Occultation_, et commença à l'étudier. Il était conscient que ce qu'il était en train de faire ressemblait de très près à des travaux scolaires, mais des travaux véritablement _utiles_.

Il déchanta vite en s'apercevant qu'étudier ce genre de magie n'était pas une partie de plaisir. C'était affreusement compliqué, et demandait beaucoup de "discernement". Quoique ce pût être, il était certain qu'Hermione n'en manquait pas. Même s'il y avait peu d'incantations à apprendre, tout bien considéré, le plus dur résidait visiblement dans le fait d'_établir une exception dans la dissimulation pour que l'enchantement ignore la ou les cibles_, selon les propres mots du livre. Et pour ce faire, il fallait prononcer à haute voix le nom complet de la "cible".

Il décida d'essayer, cependant. Quelques essais ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, et il n'avait finalement rien de mieux à faire. Prenant une feuille de parchemin, il écrivit la première bêtise qui lui passa par la tête : _L'hippogriffe heureux est enrhumé_, et avec autant de concentration dont il lui était possible de faire preuve, il commença à incanter :

— _Scribo Mutatis* !_

Sur le parchemin, les lettres tracées d'une plume nerveuse tremblèrent un peu, devinrent floues un moment, mais se rétablirent très vite, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il venait de voir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne formule.

— Ah non, évidemment. _Legerunt Mutatis !_

Aucun effet.

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus ?_

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Avec un sentiment d'excitation qui lui était peu familier, considérant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il vit les mots danser devant ses yeux, vibrer, tressaillir. Après quelques secondes, il n'était plus capable de lire ce qu'il avait écrit qu'en plissant les yeux et en se concentrant très fort, et il jugea que c'était excellent pour un début, considérant qu'il connaissait par avance la phrase écrite et que c'était la première fois qu'il jetait un tel sort. Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite.

— _Revelio !_ tenta-t-il.

Avec un soubresaut de soulagement, les lettres revinrent en place d'elle-même et l'hippogriffe heureux fut de nouveau lisible, en sus d'être enrhumé. Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à contourner ce léger problème, tôt ou tard. Et ce n'était là que la première étape : brouiller la lisibilité pour _tout le monde_, ce qui n'était en soit pas très utile. L'idéal étant que seule ou deux personnes prédéterminées pouvaient lire ce qui était écrit.

Et ce n'était qu'_une _phrase. Plus y avait de texte, plus c'était compliqué, long, et demandait un degré de concentration, et de "discernement" supérieur. Et l'exploit qu'avait réussit Hermione, à savoir enchanter un _livre_ entier, et pas seulement pour brouiller les lettres, mais en le dissimulant sous un autre ouvrage, était franchement hors de sa portée. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à saisir l'étendue du talent de son amie, mais il commençait à présent à s'en faire une idée assez précise.

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry Potter ! _

Aucun effet. Bien sûr.

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry _James_ Potter ! _insista-t-il.

Et ces incantations à rallonge... tous les sorts qu'Harry connaissait ne demandaient de prononcer qu'un ou deux mots, au grand maximum, et là, s'il continuait dans cette direction, il finirait par incanter tout un discours circonstancié en trois partie avec une conclusion... ce qui n'était pas vraiment éloigné de la réalité. Les derniers sorts de Dissimulation et les Occultations les plus efficaces qu'on trouvait à la fin de l'ouvrage étaient retranscrits sur plusieurs lignes...

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry James Potter !_ répéta-t-il.

Il n'était même pas sûr de s'y prendre de la bonne manière. Le livre ne proposait pas noir sur blanc une collection de sortilèges, mais associait à chaque de figure un mot ou deux il fallait ensuite assembler l'incantation par soi-même. Et bien sûr, rien qui concernait leur _ordre._

— _Nisi Harry James Potter Legerunt Cunctus Mutatis ! _tenta-t-il.

Aucun effet. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le morceau de parchemin, comme si l'étude attentive des fibres du papier allait lui apporter des éclaircissements sur ce qu'il faisait bien ou mal. Il aurait souhaité qu'Hermione, ou peut-être Draco, était là pour l'aider. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il ne verrait rien s'il se destinait à être l'exception au sortilège ! Sa propre ingénuité le fit rire. Voilà bien un manque flagrant de discernement, pour sûr.

— Salut Harry !

Il soupira en marmonnant un « Salut Colin » dans sa barbe. Harry se sentait un peu coupable envers le garçon depuis la rentrée. Avec Hermione et les autres qui étaient rentrés, il n'avait plus eu de temps à lui consacrer, à l'exception de quelques minutes l'avant-veille, et il s'en voulait de se comporter comme s'il n'avait été qu'un bouche-trou, un "ami par dépit" pendant la première semaine des vacances. Mais il eut soudain une idée qui pourrait lui permettre de se rattraper envers lui et de profiter de sa présence pour continuer l'étude de l'_Occultation_. Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

— Assieds-toi ! proposa-t-il.

Colin ne se fit pas prier deux fois et prit une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui avec un empressement... touchant, c'était le mot.

— Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider, reprit-il avant que le garçon n'ait l'occasion de se lancer dans un autre de ses discours et lui raconter par le menu un aspect de sa vie dont Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler dans l'immédiat.

— T'aider ? s'étonna Colin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis, sur ce parchemin ?

Colin s'empara du papier en question, les sourcils au-dessus de la frange de ses cheveux.

— Euh... _L'hippogriffe heureux est enrhumé _? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Rien du tout. En fait, je...

Harry hésita un moment, mais finit par décider qu'il n'y avait pas franchement de raison pour qu'il lui cache la vérité. Il expliqua :

— Je travaille sur les enchantements d'Occultation, qui sont censé rendre illisible un texte, sauf pour quelques personnes. _Théoriquement_, celui-là est enchanté pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse le lire. Visiblement, ça n'a pas marché.

Colin comprit, et lui offrit un sourire assez radieux pour qu'Harry constate qu'il avait une prémolaire un peu déviée de son axe.

— C'est au programme de cinquième année ?

— Euh... non, c'est un projet personnel.

La surprise revint sur les traits de Colin, et Harry secoua la tête comme pour lui dire que ça n'avait finalement pas d'importance.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lire, alors ?

— Juste des lettres sans aucune cohérence. Je crois. Regarde : _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus !_

À sa grande satisfaction, il obtint le même effet qu'un peu plus tôt auparavant, et le parchemin devint illisible à nouveau, augmentant encore d'un cran la surprise de Colin qui ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration. Harry trouva étrange d'alors ressentir de la _fierté_ de démontrer son talent en jetant un sort qu'il avait appris dans un livre, avant de se souvenir que le cas de figure ne s'était jamais présenté auparavant.

— _Revelio !_ Après c'est le problème : l'Occultation ne résiste pas à un simple sortilège de Révélation, il faudrait que... Oh Merlin, voilà que je me mets à parler comme Hermione.

Colin éclata de rire et fut rapidement imité par Harry qui trouvait aussi toute cette situation absurde. Ils parvinrent à se calmer après une vingtaine de seconde, et vint s'installer ensuite un silence confortable, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre... Détournant vivement la tête en rougissant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et conclut maladroitement :

— Enfin voilà. J'y travaille.

— En quoi je peux t'aider, alors ?

— Euh... hésita Harry, qui n'avait prévu que de lui faire lire le parchemin une seule fois. Tu peux... me dire si mes sorts marchent en me disant ce que tu vois,... si ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout, l'assura Colin. Je suis curieux, et puis ça peut m'être utile, j'avais pensé à appliquer des sortilèges d'Illusion un peu de la même manière sur mes photos, si ça se trouve, je peux appliquer tes procédés.

— Il y a des photographies que tu voudrais Occulter ? demanda Harry sans y penser.

Colin réagit en rougissant immédiatement et en se raidissant sur sa chaise, la tête engoncée dans les épaules, l'air de quelqu'un en ayant trop dit.

— Euh... oublie ça, ça ne me regarde pas.

_Ou peut-être que si, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir_, ajouta-t-il en pensée, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de lancer une nouvelle fois le sortilège sur le morceau de parchemin :

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry Potter !_

— Euh... non rien.

— Hum. Je peux peut-être essayer dans l'autre sens ? _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Colin Creevey._ Effectivement. « Rien » résume assez bien. Je me demande où est-ce que je peux bien me tromper... Pourtant _Legerunt_ pour « ils lisent » _Nisi _pour « sauf » avec le nom complet ensuite. Ah bien sûr. Tu as un deuxième prénom ?

— Euh, oui : Austin.

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Colin Austin Creevey ! _

Il y avait aussi la manière dont il devait prononcer le nom, à la latine, pour coller avec le reste de l'incantation ? Ou à l'anglaise comme il était normalement prononcé ? Apparemment, il avait trouvé sa réponse puisque les lettres se mirent à nouveau à trembler devant ses yeux, de plus en plus floues... mais à sa grande déception, elles se revinrent en place assez vite, et rien n'avait changé. Colin lui lança un regard d'excuse.

— Ça a l'air compliqué, dit-il.

— Ça l'est ! confirma Harry qui commençait à se sentir un peu découragé. Je devrais demander conseil à Hermione, peut-être, ou à...

Pendant quelques temps, il réessaya encore, avec l'aide de Colin, qui ne consistait finalement qu'à ne trouver des variations sur le thème de « rien », et il n'eut pas plus de résultats qu'auparavant. Parfois, les lettres se mettaient à scintiller, à vibrer, mais le plus souvent, rien ne se produisait. Colin s'était progressivement rapproché, pour des raisons de commodités d'abord, il leur était plus facile d'observer le parchemin à deux s'ils étaient côte-à-côte plutôt que face à face. Ensuite, le garçon semblait réellement curieux, et lisait l'_Occultation_ en même temps qu'Harry, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif aux autres pages.

— Tu me le prêteras, après ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, le livre. Oui, si tu veux. Je pense que j'en ai fini pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à grand chose.

— Je peux essayer ? Je crois que j'ai à peu près compris.

Harry l'engagea à procéder d'un geste de main, et Colin incanta à son tour, se désignant lui-même comme exception. Et sans plus de succès. Il se produisit alors une chose étrange. Au lieu de se rappuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise après avoir jeté le sort et constaté sa déconfiture, Colin pivota dans l'idée de tourner une page du livre, au moment exact où Harry essaya de le refermer, et leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant. Un peu trop longtemps.

Se retirant comme s'il venait de se brûler, il se retourna pour voir Colin, le visage rouge vif, écarter brusquement un regard brillant. Le silence devint inconfortable, pesant, oppressant, et s'étendit en longueur. Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, s'il devait ignorer la situation, faire comme si de rien n'était, ou peut-être faire comprendre poliment mais fermement qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Est-ce que Colin était même _conscient_ de ses propres désirs ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que ces désirs étaient réels ou n'était-ce qu'une mauvaise interprétation d'un simple embarras ?

— Euh...

— Je...

Ils avaient essayé de parler en même temps, et se turent chacun pour laisser parler l'autre, puis reprirent :

— Je...

— Euh...

— Je vais...

— Oui.

— Euh...

— Bonne nuit, alors.

— Bonne nuit.

Colin gigota encore un moment sur sa chaise, avant de se rappeler que, en règle générale, « bonne nuit » signifiait que l'on prenait congé de quelqu'un. Il se leva alors, un peu raide et maladroit, et prit directement le chemin des dortoirs, quand bien même il n'était que huit heures et demie, après un dernier signe de tête qu'Harry salua d'un sourire un peu mécanique.

Ce dernier attendit que le garçon fut hors de portée de vue et d'oreilles pour lâcher un profond soupir de soulagement. Il espérait également du fond du cœur que personne n'avait été témoin de leur petite scène. Pour s'en assurer, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et...

Ron.

Ron le regardait, les yeux grand ouverts comme des soucoupes, les sourcils hauts sur son front, pâle comme la mort, bouche bée, au côté d'une Hermione inconsciente, penchée sur sa dissertation.

_Et merde. _

Tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Pendant les quelques secondes embarrassantes en compagnie de Colin, il avait fallu que Ron les regarde à ce moment là, et, très certainement, se fasse tout un tas de réflexions déplacées alors qu'il s'était à peine fait à l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour eux de se réconcilier, pour peu que Ron oublie, ou ignore cet... _aspect_ de lui. Maintenant, c'était fini.

Il se releva avec précipitation, fourra à la hâte dans son sac le parchemin sur lequel il avait travaillé, l'_Occultation_, ses plumes et sa bouteille d'encre, avant de prendre avec autant de dignité que possible la direction de son dortoir, quand il se rappela que c'était précisément là que s'était rendu Colin, et que Ron en tirerait alors encore plus de conclusions désobligeantes. Tiraillé entre l'envie de poursuivre sa route ou se rasseoir pour couper court à l'imagination du roux, il opta finalement pour une troisième option et décida qu'il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Il fit un brusque virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés, sans aucune considération pour le groupe de première années qu'il venait de traverser en jouant des coudes, et s'approcha de Ron qui n'avait cessé de le fixer, avec un air indéchiffrable.

— Ron, asséna-t-il d'une voix forte quand il se fut assez reproché.

Et pour manifester son entrée avec plus de force, il laissa tomber plus qu'il ne posa son sac sur la table qu'il partageait avec Hermione, produisant un gros _Boum ! _qui attira l'attention sur eux sans doute plus que nécessaire. La jeune fille aussi leva la tête, comme si c'était l'ombre à sa droite plus que la bruyante irruption qui l'avait incité à s'arracher à sa dissertation.

Autour d'eux, le silence se fit. La dissension entre Ron et Harry avait engendré son lot de rumeurs et de potins, et tout le monde semblait à présent avide d'observer l'affrontement explosif qui allait se déclarer incessamment sous peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya Ron, en plissant les paupières.

— Je veux te parler, fit Harry d'une voix très calme qui le surprit lui-même.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

— Je crois que si.

Ron se releva soudain, comme s'il avait eu un puissant ressort sous ses fesses qui venait de se détendre d'un coup, le propulsant comme une fusée. Hermione sursauta et écarta vivement de la portée des garçons tous les objets fragiles ou susceptibles de se renverser. Harry lui-même eu un mouvement instinctif de recul, bien qu'il tentait de conserver son calme. Ou une apparence de calme, parce qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage.

Ron fit quelques pas dans sa direction, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et se rapprochant de lui d'une manière dangereuse. La salle entière retenait son souffle à présent, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu la meilleure idée au monde, surtout si Ron venait à dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire. La peur le disputait à la colère à présent, et dans sa poche arrière, sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Il était prêt à jeter un sort sur Ron, s'il le fallait. Un Maléfice d'Entrave, décida-t-il. Ou une Stupéfixion, s'il le fallait.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas _envie_ d'entendre ce que j'ai envie de te dire, grogna Ron. J'étais prêt à te pardonner, tu sais, à tirer un trait, tu peux dire merci à Hermione, pour ça. Mais il faut maintenant que tu fasses tes _cochonneries_ en plein milieu de la Salle Commune, maintenant ? Tu me dégoûtes...

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Je crois au contraire que c'est _exactement_ ce que je crois.

— Ron... tenta d'intervenir Hermione, mais elle se tut très rapidement et fit comme tous les autres. Elle observa en silence, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux papillonnant alternativement entre les deux garçons.

— Et je n'ai pas _exactement_ envie de faire une scène en plein milieu de la salle commune, répliqua Harry. Allons régler ça ailleurs.

— Et je peux te demander ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

— D'abord te jeter tous les maléfices que je connais. Ensuite, te casser la gueule, te ligoter sur chaise, et te forcer à m'écouter, par Merlin !

Ron lui offrit une moue de dégout, et un rictus que n'aurait pas renié Draco même au plus haut de sa forme. Puis il énonça, très lentement, en pesant chaque mot cérémonieusement :

— Pff... tu n'oseras pas... sale _Gr_...

— _Stupefy !_ hurla Harry.

La puissance du sort fut telle que Ron fut projeté en arrière, et acheva son vol plané sur la lourde table en bois massif de laquelle Hermione avait, clairvoyante, ôté leurs travaux et leurs outils. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre pendant que le corps inconscient du roux bascula sur le côté et chuta au sol dans un bruit mat. Peu importe ce à quoi leur "public" s'attendait, ce dernier n'avait pas pu imaginer que ça aille aussi loin. Hermione se leva immédiatement et commença à s'occuper de Ron, et lui donner un peu plus de dignité que l'absurde entrelacs de bras et de jambes qu'il était devenu.

Harry était pétrifié. Sa baguette encore levée, comme s'il avait oublié simplement son bras en l'air. Ça avait tout juste, vraiment à deux doigts... Si jamais...

— Oh oh !

C'était la voix de Georges – Fred ? – Weasley, et contrairement à la plupart des autres, ils semblaient trouver la scène à leur goût. Les sourires goguenards qu'ils arboraient n'auguraient franchement rien de bon.

— On se demande ce que notre cher frère a voulu dire, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Fred – Georges ?

— Ça commençait par « _Gr.._. »

Dans la poitrine d'Harry, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

— « _Gr... _», reprit l'autre jumeau. Ou « _Cr... _», peut-être.

— Plutôt « _Cr... _», oui. « Crinminchonnier », peut-être.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Ron est plus... ah ! _rustique_, que ça. Disons « Crapule ».

— Crevette.

— Crado.

— Harry n'est pas _sale_, voyons. Criard ?

— Cricket.

— Crémier.

— Crapaud !

— Ah ! Parfait crapaud. Excellent, félicitations !

— Oh, ce n'est rien, je vous en prie.

— Si, si, mais j'insiste.

Pendant toute leur conversation, exceptionnellement surréaliste aux oreilles d'Harry, des rires nerveux percèrent le silence, mais c'était à présent une franche hilarité qui secouait toute la salle. Faites confiance aux jumeaux Weasley pour désamorcer n'importe quelle situation tendue. Et quand il s'étaient enfin décidé, et échangés l'un l'autre leurs chaleureuses congratulations, ils s'étaient rapprochés à la hauteur d'Harry, toujours paralysé, et d'Hermione, à genoux sur le sol à installer Ron dans une position plus confortable, à défaut de le réanimer tout de suite, ce qui serait une très, _très_ mauvaise idée.

— Et pour quelle raison notre frère aurait envie de traiter Harry de crapaud ? Je me le demande.

— Fred, Georges... commença Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de développer que les jumeaux criaient à présent à la cantonade :

— Allez, allez, tout le monde ! Retournez à vos occupations, problème familial, ici, merci de votre attention, le spectacle est terminé ! C'est une histoire entre le crapaud et nous, maintenant !

Peut-être grâce aux efforts des jumeaux, peut-être parce que l'un des belligérants était hors-service, toujours est-il que l'attention qui leur était portée diminua un peu, jusqu'à presque totalement s'estomper, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Harry réussit à ce moment à s'arracher à sa torpeur et poussa alors un long soupir, tremblant, comme s'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer de sa vie. L'un des jumeaux s'approcha de lui pour l'éloigner du centre géographique de la salle commune et regrouper lui, Ron, Hermione et eux deux dans un seul petit coin où ils pourraient avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

— On ne peut le laisser comme ça, constata Fred.

— Quelque chose me dit qu'il va être d'humeur massacrante quand il se réveillera. Il vaudrait mieux lui offrir un peu de calme. Que penses-tu de ton dortoir Harry ?

— Euh ? Les lits sont plutôt confortables, je suppose, mais pourquoi...

— Son dortoir sera parfait, intervint Hermione. _Mobilicorpus !_

— Place, place !

— Convoi très exceptionnel, merci d'évacuer les voies piétonnes !

— Il est mort ? demanda timidement une petite fille de deuxième année.

— Mais non, enfin ! s'exclama Fr... Geo... l'un des deux. C'est juste un grand dadais stupide. Mais il n'est pas _mort_.

Quelques minutes après, il étaient à l'abri dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, solidement protégés par tous les sortilèges de Verrouillage, de Silence, d'Intimité, d'Impassibilité, de Protection que connaissait Hermione. C'est à dire beaucoup.

— … _Audiens Veto ! Protego Secretum ! Prohibeo Locitus ! Concustodio ! _acheva-t-elle.

Fred et Georges avaient installé Ron sur son lit, Harry s'était juste écroulé dans le sien, pâle comme un linge. Il ne comprenait pas l'intervention des jumeaux, mais il sentait que, quelque part, ils venaient de lui sauver la vie. Peut-être qu'un remerciement serait de rigueur ? Mais il n'en n'avait simplement plus la force. Ce fut Hermione qui s'en chargea :

— Merci, les garçons. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre intervention.

— Oh, c'est tout naturel. Ron peut parfois dire des choses...

— … qui dépassent sa pensée. On ne veut pas que des vilaines rumeurs se propagent au sujet d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Et c'était amusant.

— _Très_ amusant.

Harry aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous ses draps, et dormir pour le restant de sa vie, oublier la peur, l'humiliation. Mais il entendit qu'on parlait de lui, aussi, il fit tous les efforts du monde pour se redresser et observer ses sauveurs... _pourquoi _?

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Vous saviez ce qu'il allait dire ?

— Non. Enfin...

— … Si, on avait bien une petite idée, mais...

— Tu as eu un bon réflexe, Harry.

— Mais, c'est Ron ! C'est votre frère !

— Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier voir quelqu'un lui fermer son clapet, qu'il a grand de temps en temps. Quoiqu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion, c'était un peu...

— Exagéré ?

— Voilà ! Exagéré. Mais amusant.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Écoute...

Les jumeaux avaient délaissé leur attitude gouailleuse et arboraient des visages plus sérieux. D'autorité, ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry, chacun d'un côté de ce dernier, avec une simultanéité troublante. Fred, ou peut-être Georges, lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante. Hermione avait jugé qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle intervienne et s'était concentrée à nouveau sur Ron.

— Certains mots sont dangereux, dans le monde magique. Il vaut mieux éviter de les prononcer. Le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui en est un.

— Satyre en est un autre.

— Oh oui. Horribles créatures.

— Atroces. Sang-de-bourbe, aussi.

— Ou... _Grillon._

— Bien sûr, on ne cherche pas à t'insulter, Harry !

— On n'oserait jamais !

— Disons que c'est une discussion à but purement informatif.

— Après tout, tu as été élevé par des moldus.

— Et Ron peut parfois se montrer... insensible.

— Surtout en ce moment. Il a fait peur à maman, la dernière fois qu'il a parlé de toi à table.

— Il nous a fait une sacrée scène ! Il n'aurait pas réagi autrement si tu étais devenu Mangemort ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry commençait à avoir mal au cou à force de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, à droite, pour réussir à suivre le babillage insensé des jumeaux dont il n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir le sens, si ce n'était que ça n'allait pas dans une direction avec laquelle il se sentait pleinement confortable. De l'autre lit, Hermione les observait nerveusement.

— S'il vous plait, j'ai mal à la tête, gémit-il.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Grillon, je parie ?

— … Si.

Un moment de silence. Le ton d'Harry témoignait bien que, tout le monde était d'accord, ce n'était pas de l'insecte dont il parlait. Et visiblement, la nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de plaire au jumeaux puisqu'ils adoptèrent immédiatement une expression grave et soucieuse, un peu dure, aussi.

— Je vois. Et ça n'est...

— … pas ton cas, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Évidemment que non ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant vivement et feignant la colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comment vous pouvez penser _une seule seconde_ que... Non, mais ça va pas bien, vous deux ? Je vous remercie pour m'avoir sorti du pétrin, mais si c'est pour m'insulter, et... Non ! Je ne suis...

Il conclut son discours en imitant le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait, et cela acheva de remplir son objectif. Les jumeaux ne cherchèrent même pas à cacher leur soulagement, et soupirèrent ostensiblement avec des sourires de circonstances. Harry continuait de les tancer le regard sévère, les sourcils froncés et les coins de la bouche tordue en une moue de dégoût, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était brisé. Les jumeaux se relevèrent, l'air satisfait, le sourire à nouveau solidement en place.

— Bon, nous voilà rassurés !

— Comprends-nous, Harry, on voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.

— Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu aies une discussion avec notre frère.

— S'il te plait, essaye de ne pas le tuer. Maman risquerait de mal le prendre.

— Je vais essayer, grogna Harry entre ses dents, puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour trouver la force de maintenir le masque en place. Comme quoi, l'enseignement de Draco se révélait utile. Plus jamais il ne douterait de lui.

Il attendit jusqu'au bout, que les jumeaux aient franchi les barrières de Protection d'Hermione, l'aient assuré qu'ils allaient calmer tout le monde en bas, noyer le poisson et étouffer dans l'oeuf les dernières suspicions, que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux, puis enfin qu'Hermione ait remis les barrières en place, avant de relâcher toute la pression qui s'était accumulée dans un soupir rauque à fendre une âme en deux. Il se serait effondré sur place comme une poupée de chiffon s'il ne s'était pas retenu à l'un des montants du lit de Seamus qui se trouvait être le plus proche.

— Ça va aller ? intervint Hermione. Oh, Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va _enfin_ m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Ron a réagi comme ça, et... S'il n'y avait pas eu les jumeaux, je...

— Ça va, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste... ridicule. Il m'a vu avec Colin, pendant que... enfin bref, il s'est fait des films, comme d'habitude, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

— Il t'a vu avec Colin pendant que _quoi _? réitéra-t-elle d'un ton sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

— Pendant que rien du tout ! Nos mains se sont touchées à un moment, et il est devenu rouge pivoine, et moi je ne savais plus quoi dire, et Ron a du croire qu'on... qu'on _flirtait_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'y a rien, Hermione ! Ça me gêne parce que Colin est... _comme ça_ aussi, et il ne le sait sans doute pas, et ça ne va pas plus loin !

Elle soupira et finit par accepter les arguments décousus d'Harry, pour le moment. Elle se retourna alors vers Ron, toujours inconscient et explicita, la voix pleine de colère :

— Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Il _faut _que tu aies une discussion avec lui. Ça ne peut plus durer, ça va être quoi, après ? Les Impardonnables ?

— Hermione...

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Ron et sans laisser le temps à Harry de se préparer, elle prononça :

— _Rennervate !_

oOoOoOo

* Même si elle n'a qu'un rôle de figuration, la prof de DCFM est bel et bien Ombrage. Je ne développe pas d'histoire autour d'elle pour ne pas faire redite avec les livres de JKR (et être accusé de plagiat)  
* Désolé pour mon latin de cuisine ! S'il y a des latinistes parmi vous, serrez les dents et prenez votre mal en patience parce que je vous en mettrai une sacré dose, malheureusement...

Et voilà, c'est la fin de la moitié de ce chapitre, que j'ai coupé en deux (encore!) pour des raisons de longueur, et je me suis rarement autant amusé à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter mes modestes écrit, ça fait à chaque fois très plaisir.

À très bientôt donc,  
Oswald


	24. Je veux bien essayer

AVERTISSEMENT : il y a, dans ce chapitre, une dose un peu plus importante de langage grossier que d'habitude.

oOoOoOo

**Je veux bien essayer**

oOoOoOo

— _Rennervate ! _

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, et Harry se mit à espérer absurdement qu'Hermione ait raté son sort. Mais Hermione ne ratait _jamais _un sort, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Doucement, comme après une longue nuit de sommeil, Ron ouvrit les yeux, battit deux fois des paupières et fronça les sourcils comme pour faire le point sur ce qu'il voyait. Peu après, ses sourcils sautèrent jusqu'à la limite de sa frange et il marmonna d'une voix pâteuse :

— 'Mione ? Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

Il se redressa sur son séant et se frotta les yeux. On aurait cru que, pour lui, rien ne venait de se passer. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, plis convaincant qu'une figure de cire, alors que la mémoire lui revenait des évènements pendant lesquels il avait été conscient dans l'heure précédente. Il releva la tête et don regard croisa celui d'Harry qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas été capable de faire le moindre geste. Ron ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, les yeux écarquillés, puis la referma pour la rouvrir une nouvelle fois et s'exclamer avec fureur et incrédulité :

— Tu m'as jeté un sort ! Tu m'as Stupéfixé !

— Euh... je... je... fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire.

On avait beau dire, Ron énervé avait quelque chose de très impressionnant, il se dégageait du roux comme une rage brute, presque animale. Il serra les dents, grogna, et d'un geste vif, alors qu'il venait à peine de reprendre conscience, sauta sur ses pieds et asséna à Harry un coup de poing magistral, de toutes ses forces, envoyant ce dernier plusieurs mètres en arrière, terminant sa course contre un des montants du lit de Seamus, dans un glapissement de douleur étouffé par le sang qui coulait déjà dans sa bouche. Hermione, qui n'avait rien vu venir, laissa échapper un cri aigu, et se plaça rapidement entre lui et Ron qui était prêt à repartir à la charge, ses poings brandis, et les narines dilatées comme celles d'un taureau qui s'apprêtait à se lancer de toute son implacable puissance dans la bataille.

— Ron, arrête ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Ron, stop, STOP !

Enfin, le roux consentit à la regarder, d'autant qu'elle se trouvait entre lui et sa cible, et se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. On aurait pu se dire qu'il considérait très sérieusement l'option de violenter Hermione hors de son chemin pour continuer à se défouler sur Harry, la colère floutant sa raison. Celui-ci s'était relevé et essuyait avec sa manche le sang sur son visage. Ses lunettes s'étaient encore cassées.

— Ron, je t'en prie, arrête ! continua Hermione. Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Vous ne voyez pas à quel point vous êtes ridicules ? Cette fois vous êtes allés trop loin, l'un comme l'autre ! Vous pensez que ça m'amuse, moi, de partager mon temps entre mes deux meilleurs amis ? Et à essayer de vous convaincre de simplement _discuter_, calmement, comme des adultes, au lieu de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et vous battre comme des moldus ? Ron, tu m'avais promis que si Harry venait te voir, tu l'écouterais !

— Il m'a jeté un sort, 'Mione, il m'a Stupéfixé !

— Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu n'avais pas eu l'intention de dire _ça_ devant toute la salle commune ! Tu te rends compte que ce seul petit mot peut détruire la vie d'Harry ? S'il n'y avait pas eu les jumeaux, tu... tu...

— Fred et Georges ? s'étonna Ron.

— T'occupes.

Hermione croisa les bras, et, son assurance un peu revenue après qu'elle eut exprimé ses griefs, toisa le roux en contre-plongée. Celui-ci avait, de quelques centimètres à peine mais c'était déjà un bon début, baissé les poings. Harry s'en voulait de laisser la jeune fille désamorcer la situation, mais jugea préférable de ne pas intervenir immédiatement. Celle-ci poursuivit, les yeux humides de larmes de rage contenue :

— Vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce avant d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente ! S'il faut vous prendre par la mains comme des... _gosses_ pour vous obliger à vous parler, et bien soit. Si vous n'êtes plus capables de vous entendre, au moins trouvez une solution pour éviter d'impliquer les autres dans votre guéguerre absurde. Et je _sais_ que vous regrettez votre amitié, alors oubliez cinq minutes vos fiertés de coq en rut, et discutez, merde !

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tous deux savaient qu'elle avait raison, au fond, mais ils étaient trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre. Ron baissa complètement les bras, et regarda Harry avec un dégoût tel que le Choixpeau l'aurait immédiatement envoyé à Serpentard, rien que pour cette extraordinaire capacité qu'il avait à tordre les muscles de son visage de cette manière. Même Draco n'y arrivait pas aussi bien.

— Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

— Ah ouais ? intervint Harry, dont la colère s'était peu à peu accumulée depuis qu'Hermione avait commencé à se prendre pour Mrs Weasley. C'était pas le cas, tout à l'heure, pourtant.

Tout en parlant, il avait marché en décrivant un arc de cercle vers le fond de la pièce, tournant autour d'Hermione pour pouvoir voir Ron en face. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il n'avait d'autre choix que de confronter son ancien ami, et la rage qui bouillonnait en lui ne lui laissait pas d'autre alternative. Tout juste se retenait-t-il de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il trouvait plus constructif, si ce n'était moins satisfaisant, de mettre Ron face à ses propres contradictions.

— Vas-y, encouragea-t-il en le toisant de bas en haut. Pardon, je t'ai interrompu, je suis un sale _quoi_ au juste ?

— Harry... grogna Ron entre ses dents.

— Dis-le !

— S... sale Grillon ! finit par lâcher le roux.

— Continue !

— Espèce de pervers ! Dégénéré ! Raclure !

— Encore ! le poussa Harry.

Ron ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, et il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione soupirer et se taper le front d'une main. Les insultes ne lui faisaient rien, il s'était dit bien pire, en pensée, au plus fort de ses ruminations. Il voulait juste pousser Ron à bout, et dès qu'il serait bien cuit, lui retourner sa connerie en pleine gueule, selon ses propres mots.

— Suceur de bites ! Enculé !

— Voilà, c'est mieux ! Vide ton sac, Ron, qu'est-ce que je suis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Ron avait commencé à reculer, décrivant un arc de cercle symétrique à celui d'Harry, et ils tournaient à présent l'un autour de l'autre, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir leur baguette et à duelliser dans l'instant.

— Détraqué ! Sous-merde ! Obsédé ! Malade ! Anormal !

Il se tut. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, les sourcils froncés, essoufflé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— C'est fini ? fit celui-ci. Je suis déçu. Je t'aide : pourquoi pas « traître » ? Pourquoi pas « sang-de-bourbe », tant qu'on y est ?

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Ron.

— Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! Tu crois qu'Hermione a _choisi_ d'avoir des parents moldus ? Non ! Et est-ce que tu l'insultes à cause de ça ? Est-ce que tu la méprises comme tu me méprises ? Non !

— Ne me prend pas à parti, protesta-t-elle faiblement, mais Harry l'ignora.

— Et pourtant c'est la même chose ! continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas _choisi_, à aucun moment on m'a demandé mon avis, j'ai juste eu à faire avec, et à fermer ma gueule, et si je ne suis pas content, c'est le même prix. Et si tu te mets à me rejeter à cause de ça, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces Mangemorts qui ne pensent qu'à la pureté du sang...

— Ça suffit ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! cria Ron, choqué.

— J'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas demandé à m'appeler Harry Potter, je n'ai pas demandé à faire disparaître Voldemort quand j'avais un an, je n'ai pas demandé à avoir cette putain de cicatrice, et je n'ai pas demandé non plus à être... comme ça. Tu penses que ça m'amuse de savoir que l'intégralité du monde sorcier voudrait me voir pendu à cause de ça ? Tu penses que ça m'amuse de me cacher ? De mentir à tout le monde ? De devoir me surveiller et me contrôler en permanence pour être sûr que personne ne se doute de rien ? Et pour l'instant, je suis à Poudlard... mais après ? Si je survis à cette putain de guerre ? Toute ma vie, ça va être la même chose, je vais devoir continuer à faire semblant, à me terrer, à vivre dans l'ombre, jamais je ne pourrais être vraiment libre, et ça à cause de _gens comme toi_ qui croient savoir ce qui est normal, et ce qui ne l'est pas.

— Mais tu peux... mais tu peux...

Ron avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il avait accusé le coup avec difficulté, et semblait lutter pour ne pas trouver un certain fond de vérité dans les paroles d'Harry.

— Mais je peux quoi ?

— Tu peux changer ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu peux guérir ! Redevenir comme avant ! Pourquoi tu voudrais une vie comme ça ? Il y a bien un sortilège, une potion... Hermione, dis-moi qu'on peut le guérir !

Celle-ci, qui s'était un peu écartée pour laisser les garçons régler entre leur différend, hésita, puis secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Ron parut surpris.

— Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que c'est possible ! C'est... c'est possible, non ? Il faut t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, Harry, ils sauront te soigner, là-bas, il s'occuperont bien de toi, ils...

— Ça – n'est – pas – une – maladie ! s'exclama Harry en détachant chaque mot bien distinctement. Peu importe ce que tu peux croire ou ce qu'on a pu te dire. Je ne suis pas malade, et même si je pouvais devenir... _normal_, je ne le voudrais pas.

— Quoi !? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

— Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait son mot à dire. Et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Silence. Pesant. Ron, qui avait adopté une attitude inquiète et laissé de côté son inimité pour proposer à Harry de se faire soigner, redevint comme il était quelques minutes auparavant, l'air dégoûté et plus que franchement hostile. Hermione secoua la tête avec résignation et détourna le regard.

— C'est ce Colin, c'est ça ? cracha Ron. Je savais que ce merdeux avait quelque chose de pas normal. Il t'a jeté un sort, je parie.

— Il ne m'a pas jeté de sort, et ce n'est pas Colin ! C'est un gosse, merde, il n'a même pas encore mué ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut me coller avec lui ? Regarde, est-ce que Colin m'aurait offert _ça _?

Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une preuve pour étayer son propos. Ron était tellement obtus qu'il ne pouvait voir la vérité que si on la lui mettait devant les yeux. D'un geste, il farfouilla sous sa chemise et en ressortit le pendentif que lui avait offert Draco pour Noël, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais sorti de sa cachette. Immédiatement, il comprit que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Le bijou, bien trop riche, bien trop cher, pouvait trahir trop facilement sa provenance. Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux et, bouche bée, considéra l'objet avec ébahissement. Ron le fixait sans ciller, comme si la simple puissance de son regard pouvait le faire disparaître. Harry le cacha à nouveau en rougissant un peu.

— Parce qu'_en plus_... commença Ron, sa voix résonnant dans le silence qui les oppressait, parce qu'_en plus_... tu es fier de toi ?

— Je ne suis pas _fier_. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

— On t'a jeté un sort !

— On ne m'a pas jeté de sort ! explosa Harry qui commençait à en avoir franchement assez. Tu te souviens, au début de l'année ? Je déprimais, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus. Toutes les nuits, je faisais le même cauchemar, toutes les nuits, Voldemort tuait Cédric sous mes yeux dans ce cimetière et me torturait pendant des heures... C'était parce qu'il me drainait de mes forces vitales, ou quelque chose comme ça. Plus il devenait fort, et plus je devenait faible, et j'en serais presque mort. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour me protéger, c'était avec ce seul sentiment qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. L'amour. Je sais à quel point ça semble stupide, mais j'ai besoin d'aimer parce que c'est ça qui nous différencie, lui et moi. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou pas, mais je... suis tombé amoureux. D'un garçon.

Ron grimaça et se plia en deux comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Hermione avait toujours cet air sombre, et fixait Harry du coin de l'œil. Évidemment, elle savait déjà tout ça.

— Mais... protesta Ron faiblement... On est tes amis, ça ne compte pas ?

— Ah ! Je suis ton ami, maintenant ? Faudrait savoir ! J'avais cru comprendre le contraire, dernièrement. Et non, ça ne compte pas, visiblement. Le fait est que mes cauchemars ont cessé, je me suis remis à manger, à dormir normalement, et, oui, tout ça grâce à un garçon. Et je suis amoureux de lui, et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, ni de perdre la tranquillité que j'ai retrouvé. C'est comme ça, Ron. Soit tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, soit tu me promets que tu ne parleras de ça à personne, et en échange, je pars de ta vie définitivement.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes... souffla celui-ci, presque à contrecœur.

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Harry était le seul à garder un tant soit peu d'énergie. Parler lui avait fait un bien fou, et l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines le tenait alerte et éveillé comme il l'avait rarement été. En face de lui, Ron essayait de se faire tout petit, exercice délicat s'il en était avec sa stature imposante. Hermione avait détourné les yeux, et observait le mur en face d'elle comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle eût jamais vue. Finalement, le roux se redressa... ou se _déplia_, le mot était plus juste, et regarda Harry dans le blanc des yeux, avec une ardeur renouvelée.

— À toi de m'écouter, Harry.

— Je t'écoute, fit celui-ci en croisant les bras. Il doutait que Ron puisse trouver une explication convaincante à son comportement, mais il était cependant bien décidé à lui laisser une chance. Après tout, Ron l'avait laissé parler et avait même semblé plus ou moins accepter ce qu'il avait eu à dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

— Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir ! répliqua Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne le suis pas _devenu_ du jour au lendemain non plus. Je crois que... ça fait longtemps... Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, peut-être parce que j'étais trop jeune, ou trop occupé à essayer de survivre contre Voldemort.

— Mais... Cho ? Tu étais amoureux d'elle !

— Je n'étais pas... je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne pense pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens en ce moment. Oui, elle est jolie, mais elle ne m'_attire _pas. Je n'ai pas envie de... je crois que c'était à cause de Cédric.

— Cédric ? Mais...

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait envie d'être honnête, et de dire la vérité, mais il avait aussi la tenace impression que, le cas échéant, il blesserait Ron un peu plus et insulterait la mémoire du Poufsouffle. Tant pis.

— Je crois que j'avais le béguin pour lui.

— Quoi !? firent une nouvelle fois Ron et Hermione ensemble.

— Je n'ai jamais compris jusqu'à présent certaines... choses. Mais maintenant que je... _sais_... Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant. C'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, Hermione n'a pas de problème avec ça, il n'y a que toi, Ron, qui...

— Écoute-moi, le coupa celui-ci. Je ne veux pas savoir de qui ou de quoi tu tombes amoureux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que... j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et je veux le retrouver. Seulement, je comprends que... tu n'es plus le même.

— Je _suis_ le même !

— Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder de la même manière ! Tu me dégoûtes, Harry, je trouve tes... _penchants_ abominables. Et je t'ai vu, avec ce Creevey, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir et que mes yeux allaient exploser. Je ne peux pas... faire semblant d'être ton ami, c'est crétin.

— Il n'y a rien à faire ?

— Si. On oublie. On oublie tout, et on n'en parle plus jamais. J'ai déjà la nausée rien que d'y penser. Tu étais un chouette copain, Harry, mais je ne veux pas d'un Grillon. Je veux le Harry d'avant...

— Mais ce n'est pas en le reniant que tu vas l'accepter ! intervint Hermione qui, visiblement, s'était retenue pendant longtemps.

— Laisse, Hermione, fit Harry. S'il n'en est pas capable, alors je laisse tomber. J'aimerais bien, Ron, me conformer à l'idée que tu te fais de moi, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, alors tant pis. Je suis comme je suis, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Tu ne peux pas être copain avec juste ce qui en moi répond à tes attentes et laisser le reste de côté. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à mentir au reste du monde, alors mentir à un ami ? Non...

Ron, qui avait détourné le regard, releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, une expression pensive sur le visage. Pendant un instant, il sembla considérer l'idée de mettre ses propres sentiments de côtés et enfin pardonner à Harry son... anormalité. Mais finalement, il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas... _accepter_ ça. Tout, mais pas ça.

— Mais... pourquoi ? fut au tour d'Harry de demander.

— Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est dégoûtant ! Parce que c'est anormal ! Parce que... ça n'est pas _toi_. Creevey, je le vois bien, avec ses manières de fillette, mais pas toi, Harry, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu mérites d'être normal, et d'être heureux, et de tomber amoureux d'une fille et de te marier et d'avoir des enfants, et... tu le _mérites_.

— Mais je ne mérite pas que mon meilleur ami m'accepte tel que je suis.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Alors tu l'as pensé très fort. Écoute, Ron, tu imagines peut-être que je mérite d'avoir tout ça, des enfants, et une maison avec une clôture blanche, et une femme belle et intelligente. Mais _ça n'arrivera pas_. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais c'est comme ça. Inutile d'espérer.

— Un jour... peut-être, insista Ron.

— Peut-être... oui, concéda Harry. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à projeter mon futur plus loin que la guerre qui s'annonce. Mais pour l'instant, c'est comme ça, répéta-t-il. On ne peut rien y faire, rien y changer. Ce n'est pas un maléfice qu'on m'a jeté, ce n'est pas un mauvais sort, une potion, ce n'est pas une maladie, et ce n'est peut-être pas très _normal_, mais c'est moi.

— C'est qui, alors ?

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le savoir.

— C'est qui ?

— Je... préfère ne pas te le dire.

— Ah ! bien sûr... soupira Ron. Quoi, tu as peur que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?

— Il y a un peu de ça, oui.

— C'est drôle. Je pensais que tu voulais me parler pour qu'on redevienne amis... Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis, sur les amis et la confiance qu'ils sont censé partager ? C'est peut-être bête, mais j'y crois encore. Tu voudrais que je t'accepte comme tu es, et que je reconnaisse même ton... _anormalité_ – il avait craché le mot – mais toi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? L'amitié ça va dans les deux sens. Si tu veux regagner la mienne, il n'y a pas que moi qui doit faire des efforts.

Harry se tut et, pendant un moment, considéra très sérieusement la proposition.

— Harry... le prévint Hermione.

— Non, laisse, il a raison. C'est Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Une expression horrifiée déforma les traits d'Hermione et elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. Quant à Ron, il ne broncha pas. Il ne se renfrogna qu'un petit peu.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi, dit-il.

— Je ne me moque pas de toi. Draco et moi sommes... en couple, si on peut dire.

Ron cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Puis il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai compris, fit-il sans expliciter exactement ce qu'il avait compris – ou cru comprendre.

Il soupira et, tournant le dos à Harry et Hermione, s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Colin, dit-il, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Seulement, fais ça... loin de moi.

— Ce n'est pas Colin ! explosa Harry. Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec lui !? Ron, je ne te mens pas, Hermione est au courant depuis longtemps, elle peut te le dire. Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy et... lui aussi... Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu le comprennes ?

Ron releva la tête pour pointer un regard inhabituellement perçant sur Harry.

— Ce n'est pas une blague ? balbutia-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Non, pas vraiment, non, soupira Harry.

— Harry, tu es complètement fou, glapit Hermione.

Le visage de Ron passa en quelques secondes par toutes sortes d'expressions, depuis l'incrédulité jusqu'à la peur en passant par le refus, l'horreur, la stupéfaction, la douleur... finalement, il préféra la rage à toutes les autres, et il se leva précipitamment, la baguette et le poing brandis vers Harry.

— Lui ! hurla-t-il avec fureur. Ce sale petit rat insupportable et dégoûtant ! Ah ça c'est sûr, ça lui va bien d'être un Grillon, comme ça il est répugnant jusqu'au bout, mais... mais _toi _? C'est trop... c'est beaucoup trop. J'étais prêt à faire un effort, j'étais prêt à _essayer_ de t'accepter malgré... _ça_, mais Malfoy ? Ce connard ? Ce fils de pute ? C'est un foutu _Mangemort _! Il n'est bon qu'à lécher les bottes de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et tu _l'aimes _? Non... je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est un coup monté ? C'est un canular ? Tu... tu ne peux pas... tu mérites mieux que lui !

— Arrête de présumer de ce que je mérite ou pas, protesta Harry.

Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il fit des efforts pour garder un visage impassible. Le choc de savoir que le petit-ami d'Harry était Draco Malfoy semblait avoir effacé le choc de savoir que le petit-ami d'Harry était un garçon. Et même si ça voulait dire repartir une nouvelle fois sur une conversation longue et pénible, au moins on pouvait appeler ça un progrès.

— Mais merde ! poursuivit Ron, pourquoi lui ? Il y a des tonnes de gens meilleurs que lui ! C'est _l'ennemi_, c'est un _Mangemort_, c'est un _Serpentard_, c'est un _Malfoy_, c'est un _gosse de riche_, c'est un _enfant gâté_.

— Oui, concéda Harry. Ses parents sont riches, son père est un Mangemort, sa mère sûrement aussi, mais pas lui. Il est très différent. Il ne le laisse pas paraître, mais ce n'est pas un _ennemi_.

— Il nous a fait tourner en bourrique depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il soutient Tu-Sais-Qui, il te hait ! Il a insulté ma famille, il a insulté Hermione, et il t'a insulté _toi _! Comment tu peux...

— Il ne soutient pas Voldemort ! le coupa Harry. On s'est peut-être détesté pendant quatre ans, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Et il m'a peut-être insulté, et insulté tous mes amis, et toi, et Hermione, et Hagrid, mais je l'ai pardonné. Comme je suis prêt à te pardonner aussi, alors que tu t'es montré _pire_ que lui ! Draco ne m'a jamais craché au visage, lui, il ne m'a jamais traité de sous-merde ou de dégénéré. Il n'a jamais menacé de me dénoncer à toute la salle commune.

— Il t'a vendu à Rita Skeeter.

Silence.

— Il marque un point, tenta Hermione.

— Peut-être, se ressaisit Harry, mais peu importe ce qu'il a fait _avant_, il n'est plus le même _maintenant_. Il a changé, il a comprit des choses, il a grandi. Je n'aurais pas voulu de lui l'an passé ou avant, mais il n'est plus le même, vraiment. Il a arrêté de répéter bêtement ce que lui dit son père et de croire les même choses, et de penser comme lui... Il s'est mit à réfléchir. Et ce n'est pas facile pour lui... ce n'est pas facile pour _moi_ d'être un Grillon, alors imagine pour _lui _! Avec son éducation de sang-pur, les délires des Malfoy de grandeur et de puissance et toute cette merde... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, Ron, si tu te rendais compte que tu étais comme ça, aussi ?

— Je... crois que je me suiciderais, répondit celui-ci, un peu abasourdi.

— Mais pas _lui. _Lui, Draco Malfoy, a réussi à l'accepter, il a réussi à se remettre en question, il a compris qu'il n'était pas le parfait petit héritier Malfoy que son père attendait, il a réussi à m'accepter moi, alors qu'il a aussi peu de raisons de me faire confiance que j'en ai pour lui. Alors pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?

— Tu ne peux pas... me _comparer_ à lui ! s'exclama Ron, horrifié et dégoûté.

— Je ne vous compare pas. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir être moi-même en compagnie de mon meilleur ami _et _de mon petit-ami, et je voudrais ne pas avoir à choisir, parce que, dans ce cas-là, je choisis Draco. Je t'ai fait confiance Ron, je t'ai dit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas te dire, mais je te l'ai dit quand même parce que tu me l'as _demandé_. C'est à ton tour de me faire confiance à propos de Draco. Je ne te demande pas de changer d'avis à son propos, ou de devenir son pote, Draco refuserait de toute manière, simplement de me faire confiance. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, et si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, je t'en laisse.

— Je crois que je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour ça... souffla Ron d'une voix blanche.

Harry soupira et laissa le silence s'installer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche, qui s'avéra être le sien. Il n'avait pas voulu parler de Draco, il savait que ça allait faire encore des histoires, et le blond allait certainement vouloir lui dévisser la tête dès qu'il allait apprendre que Ron était au courant. Mais la confiance n'était pas un vain mot. Il avait besoin de l'amitié de Ron, et il était prêt à beaucoup pour la récupérer.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Ron baisser les bras et regagner son propre lit. Hermione, sans doute par mimétisme, s'assit sur celui de Seamus, juste au bord du matelas et le dos très droit, sa baguette dans sa main, prête à bondir au moindre signe alarmant.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire... murmura Ron.

— Moi non plus, parfois, acquiesça Harry. Et pourtant...

— _Malfoy_... de tous les mecs qui existent, tu as choisis _Malfoy_... Même Creevey aurait été moins pire. N'importe qui aurait été moins pire que lui. Comment tu peux savoir qu'il ne va pas devenir un Mangemort ? Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il ne va pas te vendre à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Comment tu peux savoir que tout ça n'est pas encore un de ses sales coups ?

— Parce qu'il a autant à perdre que moi. Et même plus encore. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce qu'il a traversé, et les décisions qu'il a du prendre.

— Quelles décisions ?

— Je... ne peux pas en parler, désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Simplement, ça le regarde lui, et personne d'autre. Il m'a fait assez confiance pour m'en parler, et je ne veux pas le trahir. Même Hermione ne sait pas tout.

Mentionner le nom de la jeune fille sembla rappeler à Ron qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'eux et entendaient tout de leur conversation. Le roux se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea curieusement avant de lui demander :

— C'est vrai ? Malfoy ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

— Et depuis quand tu es au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Depuis... le jour où tu as rejeté Harry, fit-elle. Il m'a tout raconté à ce moment là et, quand on est revenu, tu t'es mis à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et... et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, mais à Harry. Et, de toute façon, tu n'aurais rien voulu entendre. Ne m'en veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place ?

— Je ne t'en veux pas... souffla Ron. C'est à Harry, que j'en veux.

— Encore ? s'étonna celui-ci.

— Oui, encore ! Parce que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureux de ce sale petit con !

— Mais, tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Il est différent ! Il n'est plus comme ça ! Seulement, il ne le montre pas, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas tout abandonner, ou s'opposer ouvertement à son père comme il le voudrait, parce qu'il se ferait tuer dans l'heure, ou retirer de Poudlard et « puni » par son père _et_ Voldemort ! Il est en danger, et plus que moi, encore ! Et encore plus, après l'évasion d'Azkaban.

— Merde alors, résuma Ron.

Nouveau silence, long et pesant, mais Harry osa le croire un peu moins inconfortable que le précédent. Ron avait cessé de faire mire de vouloir l'attaquer, avec ses poings ou sa magie, et il semblait même passer peu à peu outre le choc de la révélation. Ceci dit, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait _vraiment_, ou ce qu'il allait faire. Il fallait au moins le dissuader de confronter Draco. _Ça_, ça serait désastreux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de garder pour lui ce qui avait été dit, mais Ron le prit de vitesse :

— Écoute Harry, je... suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai mal réagi quand tu m'as dit que tu étais... comme ça, et je t'assure que j'ai regretté. Et je regrette encore. Et si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais rien dit à personne parce que j'avais encore du respect pour toi. Et j'en ai encore, bizarrement, même si je sais que Malfoy et toi...

Il frissonna, mais poursuivit peu après. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Ça me révulse de savoir ça, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est _ancré_, peu importe comment je retourne le problème. Mais tu es mon meilleur pote, et je pense que je peux vivre avec.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry.

— Mais _Malfoy_...

Ah bien sûr. Ç'aurait été trop beau. Comme pour Hermione, le choc d'apprendre qu'Harry était homosexuel n'avait rien de comparable en regard de celui de savoir qui était l'heureux élu. L'adrénaline qui jusqu'à présent lui avait fait conserver énergie et vindicte était redescendue, et il se sentait maintenant vidé, et abattu. L'un dans l'autre, la « discussion » avec Ron s'était mieux passée que ce qu'il avait cru. À tout le moins, ils n'en étaient pas venus au mains, et ils ne s'étaient pas jeté des maléfices à la figure jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tombe inconscient. Il n'avait pas osé espéré que Ron l'accepte, pas tout de suite, et redevienne comme ça, après une seule conversation, son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus osé espéré que Ron s'_excuse_. Et pourtant. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance ?

— Laisse-moi gérer Draco, dit-il. Ça ne regarde que nous. Et je l'ai fait promettre de ne plus insulter mes amis. Déjà, il a accepté d'arrêter de traiter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe.

— Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Ron.

— Je ne sais pas s'il va tenir ses promesses, avoua Harry avec honnêteté. Mais au moins, il fait des efforts. Fais-en de même, s'il te plait.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir.

— Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter tout de suite. Avec le temps... peut-être.

— Vraiment, je ne sais pas, s'entêta Ron.

Il se releva en poussant un profond soupir et s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, et il commença à lever son bras comme pour se protéger. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air hostile. Au contraire, une fois qu'il eut fait quelques pas en avant, il tendit la main.

— Mais pour toi, je veux bien essayer, dit-il.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire, et serra la main qui lui était offerte, non sans noter que Ron se dégagea plus vite qu'il n'était poli de le faire et détourna le regard. Harry se leva à son tour, essayant de trouver un truc intelligent à dire, mais n'y parvint pas avant qu'Hermione ne s'exclame :

— Bravo les garçons !

Elle s'approcha d'eux et, sans même leur laisser le temps de protester, les prit chacun dans un bras pour leur imposer une chaleureuse et amicale étreinte. Harry remarqua au passage que ses yeux étaient légèrement plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Il remarqua aussi que Ron s'écarta de lui juste à temps pour ne pas avoir à rentrer en contact avec lui. Il n'en était pas très heureux, mais il pouvait comprendre que Ron veuille éviter de le toucher, même par accident.

— J'étais sûre que vous arriveriez à vous entendre.

Elle s'écarta un peu, les lâcha enfin, et il put constater qu'elle n'avait pas seulement les yeux brillants, mais également humide. Elle arborait un sourire béat, Ron lui même rougissait, et Harry se demanda avec une certaine appréhension s'ils en étaient déjà venu au moment des retrouvailles, ou tout le monde se jetait dans les bras les uns des autres en pleurant comme des madeleines au nom de l'amitié retrouvée, etc... Il aurait voulu éviter ça. De plus, il ne pouvait pas honnêtement croire qu'ils allaient en rester là. Ron avait peut-être accepté de prendre Harry tel qu'il était, mais il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'il n'accepte _ce_ qu'il était, et encore plus avant qu'il n'accepte l'implication d'une certaine autre personne, un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Se mettre d'accord pour ne plus se battre et se parler à nouveau étaient seulement le début. Toutefois, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Heureux et soulagé.

— Je vais... lever les sortilèges de protection, proposa Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de ses mains. Je reviens.

Elle les quitta pour se mettre au travail et incanter la bonne vingtaine de contre-sorts nécessaires pour rendre à la pièce son accessibilité d'origine, laissa Harry et Ron l'un en face de l'autre, incapables de se regarder dans les yeux.

— Désolé pour... pour la Stupéfixion. Tu allais parler, et...

— Je comprends. Mais tu me le paieras quand même.

Harry hocha la tête, plus qu'heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Oui, définitivement, ça s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il se sentait même un peu coupable d'avoir douté à ce point de la loyauté de Ron. S'il avait su, il serait allé le voir plus tôt, et finalement, Hermione avait eu raison. Encore.

— Ah ben enfin ! s'exclama une voix.

Il releva la tête pour voir, dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir à présent grande ouverte, Seamus, Dean, Neville et les jumeaux. Les deux premiers étaient furieux, le troisième se tenait à l'écart, un peu gêné et Fred et Georges haussèrent les épaules, un air d'excuse sur le visage :

— On a essayé de les tenir occupés, pourtant, dit Fred.

— C'est _notre_ dortoir, aussi, vous savez ? pesta Seamus, l'accent irlandais plus prononcé que jamais. Et il est presque onze heures du soir, par Merlin !

— Euh... désolé, les gars, fit Harry.

Le dortoir se retrouva en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde soudainement sur-encombré, tout ce petit monde étant rentré d'autorité et les occupants légitimes regagnèrent leurs lits et leurs malles respectives pour se préparer pour la nuit. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard que ça, ni qu'il avait passé autant de temps que ça enfermé ici, et qu'ils devraient déjà être au lit. Lui et Ron furent rejoints rapidement par les jumeaux.

— Alors, ça y est ? Harry fait à nouveau partie de la famille ?

— On se disait bien que vous n'alliez pas rester brouillés encore longtemps.

— Mais tout de même, ça devenait inquiétant.

Georges donna une claque dans le dos d'Harry qui fit se plier en deux celui-ci. Fred se pencha vers Ron et lui glissa à voix basse, d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant :

— Et qu'on ne t'y reprenne plus, à vouloir répandre des rumeurs ignobles sur le compte d'Harry. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il y a des limites, frérot...

— D'a... d'accord, répondit simplement celui-ci, en lançant au brun un regard chargé de reproches.

Maintenant, à cause d'Harry, il devait mentir à son tour, et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuses, et se sentit encore plus coupable qu'avant. Hermione, et maintenant Ron étaient embarqués, bon gré mal gré, dans cette histoire. Mais par-dessus la culpabilité, il y avait bel et bien le soulagement. Se faire accepter, tel qu'on était et sans faux-fuyants, par ses amis les plus proches, était une chose dont on ne se rendait véritablement compte de la préciosité qu'une fois que ça nous avait manqué. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Sirius aussi. Si Draco, Dumbledore, et même Ron étaient capables de dépasser leurs préjugés, son parrain le pourrait aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison. Encore une discussion longue et délicate qui s'annonçait, mais après cette petite victoire, Harry se laissa aller à être un peu plus optimiste. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui était restée un peu en retrait pour échanger quelques mots avec Neville, et sans lui demander son avis, la serra dans ses bras.

— Merci Hermione, dit-il.

— Euh... pas... pas de quoi, répondit-elle, un peu gênée. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Ou plutôt que vous ayez _commencé_ à envisager l'éventualité que vous puissiez vous réconcilier.

— Tu n'es pas très optimiste.

— Au contraire ! Mais je ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée, et évite de parler de ça, au moins pendant quelques jours. Évite les gestes déplacés et les regards malencontreux vers la table des Serpentards, bref... tout ce qui pourrait le lui rappeler. Ensuite... on en reparlera. Il y a un peu trop de gens ici à mon goût pour ça. Tu t'en es bien tiré, Harry.

oOoOoOo

Le fait est qu'Harry, malgré un sommeil court et agité, se leva de bien meilleure humeur le lendemain matin. À part « bonjour », il n'échangea pas le moindre mot avec Ron, mais au moins, ils ne s'évitaient plus comme la peste, comme ils avaient pu le faire précédemment. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui était un progrès énorme et une amélioration notable par rapport à de l'hostilité ouverte. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à attendre Hermione ensemble au bas de l'escalier qui menait vers les dortoirs des filles, et à gagner avec elle, bien qu'observant à tous moments une distance respectable entre eux, la Grande Salle, où ils s'installèrent, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tous ensemble. Nul doute que les rumeurs allaient se répandre bon train.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Un seul, se promit-il, pour constater que Draco n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se dit qu'il ressayerait un peu plus tard, mais un regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait promis d'éviter le sujet pendant quelques temps, avant Ron ne se soit habitué, et il était décidé à tenir sa promesse... Et quand il reçut une note de Draco, au courrier du matin, celui-ci ne posa aucune questions.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, à une des extrémités de la table des Serpentards, Draco, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était surpris. Si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il voyait bien et Harry et sa sang-de-bourbe de copine, ce qui était habituel, mais avec eux se trouvaient Weasley, assis de dos par rapport à lui à côté de Granger. Est-ce qu'il fallait comprendre qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ? Une sourde inquiétude commença à naître en lui. S'ils s'étaient _vraiment _réconciliés, qu'avait pu lui dire Harry ? Pas la vérité, quand même ! Non, le Gryffondor était un peu plus intelligent que ça, quand même... quoique. Draco pesta et décida de remettre le problème à plus tard, quand ils pourraient enfin se parler face à face. Une problème de plus sur une pile, une collection d'autres problèmes qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler.

Ah ! Le courrier. Draco se laissa aller un instant à observer le ballet gracieux des oiseaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, faire deux ou trois tours de la salle, avant de plonger dans un piqué amorti au dernier moment, et de se poser en face de leur destinataire. C'était beau à voir, quand on prenait le temps de regarder. Et il y avait un hibou en particulier qui l'intéressait. Un vieux machin tout miteux qui appartenait à l'école et qui tomba plus qu'il ne se posa en face d'Harry pour lui tendre sa patte d'un air fatigué, démentant cruellement ses précédents observations.

Sa première réaction fut la surprise, évidemment. Il avait dû savoir de qui venait la note en un seul coup d'œil. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et lança à Draco un regard perçant. Celui-ci plissa juste un peu les yeux avant de détourner la tête, lui rappelant que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'observer Harry de manière trop soutenue. Quand il releva enfin la tête pour risquer un nouveau coup d'oeil, les trois Gryffondors étaient retournés à leur petit-déjeuner.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait fait un détour par la Salle sur Demande pour poster un correctif où il prévenait qu'il ne pourrait pas dimanche, et proposait le dimanche suivant, à moins qu'Harry ait une meilleure idée. Ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et le brun commençait à lui manquer. Attendre encore une semaine lui serait presque insupportable, il leur _fallait_ ces parchemins enchantés. Et il ne pouvait même pas prendre de l'avance dans ses recherches à ce sujet puisque Harry avait emprunté le _seul_ livre qui aurait pu lui être utile, à en croire les listes d'emprunts de la Bibliothèque : _Occultation, ou Magie du Secret_, un ouvrage dont il savait que l'enseignement allait se révéler plus que précieux.

Un nouveau regard, accompagné par un sourire. Draco se sentit fondre et eut envie de lui répondre de la même manière, mais choisit plutôt de faire une moue de dégoût et de détourner la tête. Harry était fou, ou inconscient, à lui _sourire_ au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, non, mais il tenait à se faire choper, ou quoi ? Ceci dit... le blond ne pouvait nier que son humeur venait d'être considérablement améliorée. À cause d'un _sourire_ d'_Harry Potter_. Merlin, il était tombé bien bas. Mais finalement, il s'en fichait. Il y avait _une seule_ chose positive dans sa vie, entre une mer de problèmes, un océan de soucis et un lac de peur sous une pluie de mort une seule terre émergée, qu'il partageait avec Harry Potter. Alors, oui, si un simple sourire d'Harry pouvait le faire se sentir bien, il était preneur, tant pis si ça sonnait trop fleur bleue.

— Draco, intervint une voix.

— Pansy, soupira celui-ci. Un problème ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas passer _un seul_ petit-déjeuner sans que tu viennes me déranger ?

— Le petit-déjeuner est _terminé_, cracha-t-elle. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller en cours.

Draco sursauta, regarda autour de lui pour constater que la Grande Salle était déjà près de se vider complètement des élèves qui l'occupaient et un coup d'œil à la grande horloge l'informa qu'il venait bel et bien de passer _une demi-heure_ à rêvasser à propos d'Harry Potter. Il cacha son trouble sous des sourcils froncés et des lèvres pincées et se leva en maugréant, époussetant du col de sa robe des miettes qui n'existaient pas.

— Je te sens distrait, dernièrement, reprit Pansy alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux en tête d'un petit groupe de Serpentard en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie pour un cours qu'ils partageraient ce matin avec les Gryffondors. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

— Distrait ? répéta-t-il. Je ne suis pas distrait ! Et rien ne me préoccupe, merci bien. Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

— Il s'avère qu'un de mes oignons s'appelle Draco Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle non sans humour. Je croyais que tu t'étais habitué au concept d'« ami », depuis le temps. Oui, je te trouve distrait, depuis la rentrée en fait. Tu te perds dans tes pensées, tu regardes dans le vide pendant longtemps.

— Tu es assez bien placée pour savoir que j'ai pas mal de... _tracas_, en ce moment.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, insista-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, peut-être ?

— Parkinson, mêle-tout de ce qui te regarde ! protesta-t-il un peu trop vite. Si tu espères pouvoir me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je te déballe tous mes petits secrets, ça prouve que tu me connais très mal. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je ne cache rien...

_Harry._

— … et cette personne, c'est moi, conclut-il. Compris ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire qui pourrait t'intéresser. Lâche-moi.

— Tu pourrais au moins me dire qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue qui a capturé ton cœur, fit-elle d'une voix espiègle.

— Il n'y a _pas_ de mystérieuse inconnue, rétorqua Draco. J'ai dit ça pour que tu me lâches et que tu arrêtes de me faire des avances. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, d'ailleurs !

Il accéléra assez le pas pour la semer et la dissuader de dire un mot de plus. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés, et quelques Gryffondors attendaient déjà devant la porte encore fermée. Dont Harry. Draco passa devant lui avec un reniflement de mépris et une moue hautaine à laquelle celui-ci répondit par un regard assassin presque convaincant. Il avait fait des progrès.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de constater le regard que Ron, qui était resté avec lui et Hermione, avait jeté à Draco. À moitié méprisant, à moitié incrédule, et surtout, ouvertement dégoûté. Ce qui d'ailleurs était rassurant, ça ne changeait pas trop par rapport à d'habitude. Ceci dit, Ron le regarda à son tour, les sourcils levés en une interrogation muette. Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de lui expliquer que Draco et lui s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord pour continuer à faire croire en leur rivalité, et que le Serpentard était tellement bon acteur que c'en était troublant. À quoi est-ce que le roux s'attendait, pour paraître surpris, comme ça ?

Une fois dans la salle, il choisit une place au fond à gauche de l'amphithéâtre, qui lui permettrait d'observer Draco à loisir, au deuxième rang vers le centre. Une belle vue, bien dégagée. Il sortit ses affaires et retrouva avec un sentiment mitigé le parchemin sur lequel il s'était entraîné la veille au soir, et son hippogriffe enrhumé.

— Oh, bravo ! fit Hermione.

Harry pivota la tête, dans sa direction, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit ça. La jeune fille tendit la main vers ce même parchemin et le prit pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

— C'est du beau travail. _Revelio_. C'est du très beau travail, Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si vite.

Lui et Colin avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à jeter tout un tas de sortilèges d'Occultation, et aucun n'avait marché... peut-être qu'il y avait un délai avant l'activation, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et dans tous les cas, un _revelio_ avait restauré le parchemin dans son état d'origine, est-ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas le lire ?

— Tu ne peux pas le lire ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourtant je pensais que ça n'avait pas marché ! Colin m'a aidé et il n'a jamais été occulté pour lui.

— Bizarre, concéda Hermione. Pourtant l'effet est immédiat, d'habitude. On en reparlera ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en se tournant, la plume brandie, vers Binns dont le cours venait juste de commencer et dont elle ne voulait pas manquer une seule seconde, bien sûr.

Harry rangea le morceau de parchemin et sortit un rouleau neuf avant de plonger, peu à peu, dans une douce torpeur, bercé par la voix du professeur fantômatique et des douces mèches soyeuses des cheveux de Draco qui dansaient devant son visage au moindre souffle de vent...

oOoOoOo

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Et comme il est _encore_ trop long, je l'ai _encore_ coupé en deux. Voire en trois, plus ça va, plus je rajoute des choses. Un très très grand merci à tous les reviewers, et si l'envie vous prend d'écrire un petit mot, n'hésitez pas ! Je répond à tous les reviews (signées).

Merci d'avoir lu, et à très bientôt !  
Oswald


	25. Un Adieu ?

**Un Adieu ?**

oOoOoOo

Harry relut la lettre de Draco au moins cinq fois, et l'aurait bien lu encore des dizaines de fois si Neville n'avait pas fait irruption dans le dortoir pour y chercher sa brosse à dents oubliée, forçant Harry à la fourrer en vitesse sous son oreiller et faire semblant de lire le _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Quand l'importun fut ressorti, il reprit la missive et la parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard. Il savait précisément comment il allait répondre.

Avec la lettre se trouvait un autre morceau de parchemin, plus petit, et d'une écriture un peu plus brouillonne, rédigé à la hâte. Un simple mot qui disait :

_Harry,_

_Impossible pour dimanche, un empêchement de dernière minute, incontournable. Rendez-vous reporté au dimanche suivant. Si tu as une idée pour qu'on puisse se voir avant sans éveiller les soupçons, je suis preneur. Tu me manques._

_D. _

Son cœur se serra. Il s'était fait une joie d'anticiper leur prochain rendez-vous, quand bien même il aurait impliqué Hermione, et voilà qu'il devrait attendre une semaine de plus ! C'est là qu'une idée un peu folle le saisit. Attendre encore était impossible, impensable. Draco lui manquait tellement qu'il le ressentait physiquement, comme un poids dans sa poitrine, un douleur latente mais bien présente. Prenant plume, encre et parchemin, il rédigea sa réponse :

_Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais je ne peux pas simplement ignorer l'idée de ton départ. J'y pense en permanence, et il suffit que quelqu'un prononce le mot « partir » ou le mot « temps » pour me le rappeler. Je vis avec cette idée, et je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus là. Mais même si j'en souffre, elle me donne de la force. _

_Car j'ai une nouvelle raison de me battre, à présent, et d'espérer la victoire. Pour toi. Pour que tu puisses un jour revenir dans un monde libre, un monde où tu seras chez toi, un monde que tu n'auras plus à fuir. Et peu importe ce qui va se passer, sache que je penserai à toi jusqu'au bout, quelque soit l'issue, quelque soit l'endroit où nous serons dans un an, dans deux ans, dans dix ans. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et quand tu reviendras, parce que tu reviendras, nous ferons ensemble de ton monde idéal une réalité. _

_Et c'est justement en sachant qu'un jour, tu me seras enlevé, que je me rends compte que chaque instant passé avec toi est précieux. Je veux te voir, et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain. Allons à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, je me cacherai sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité. Nous pourrons nous y retrouver là-bas avec Hermione, je connais un endroit sûr et à l'abri. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures trente devant la Cabane Hurlante, si tu acceptes, fais-moi un doigt d'honneur dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner demain matin. _

_Je veux pouvoir, au moins une fois, sortir avec toi, au sens littéral du terme. Je doute que la discussion avec Hermione dure tout le temps de la sortie, aussi, nous pourrons faire ce que tu veux après. Tu me manques aussi._

_H._

Draco relut la lettre d'Harry au moins cinq fois, et l'aurait bien encore relu des dizaines de fois si un bruit suspect dans le couloir ne l'avait pas dissuadé de stationner plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire en face de la Salle sur Demande, changée pour l'occasion en une belle boite-aux-lettres en fer forgé peint en rouge.

Harry était fou. Absolument, complètement, totalement, définitivement fou. Sortir à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui ? C'est complètement impossible ! Quelle excuse allait-il bien trouver pour échapper à l'emprise de Pansy et des deux gorilles, sans compter les autres, et sans compter l'espion, dont il n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer l'identité ? Normalement, lors d'une sortie comme celle-ci, il devrait faire partie du groupe des Serpentards de Cinquième Année, et n'avait aucune raison de se balader seul. À fortiori avec Potter. Et s'il y avait un problème ? Si la Cape d'Invisibilité se prenait dans ses pieds et découvrait sa tête, comme elle l'avait fait pendant leur troisième année ?

En même temps... l'idée avec quelque chose de curieusement séduisant. Peut-être était-ce l'attrait du danger et de l'interdit ? Non, Draco était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était certainement pas un stupide Gryffondor. L'idée était séduisante seulement parce qu'il pourrait être avec Harry. Et si celui-ci connaissait un "endroit sûr", il lui faisait confiance... Il espérait simplement que ce ne fût pas une grotte ou un autre lieu tout aussi indigne de son rang...

Durant le long trajet depuis le septième étage jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il pesa le pour et le contre. Ses camarades de Maison s'étaient habitués à le voir disparaître régulièrement, et même Pansy ne lui posait plus de questions. Est-ce qu'il pouvait leur échapper lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? Cela pourrait susciter des rumeurs malvenues... En même temps, si Harry restait caché sous la Cape, il pourrait faire acte de présence auprès d'eux un petit quart d'heure, histoire d'étouffer les soupçons. Le reste du temps, il pourrait prétexter vouloir rentrer plus tôt, être sorti plus tard... Il pourrait même ressortir de ses cartons la mystérieuse inconnue, avec qui il aurait un rendez-vous galant secret... ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité.

Et il leur fallait rapidement ces parchemins enchantés. Draco commençait à être fatigué de devoir faire, tous les matins, le trajet depuis les donjons jusqu'au septième étage pour ensuite redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, ça le faisait arriver en retard aux petits-déjeuners, et ça écourtait le temps qu'il prenait d'ordinaire à se préparer pour la journée. Sans compter qu'une mauvaise rencontre était toujours possible...

Toujours est-il qu'un peu plus tard, quand Harry se mit à le fixer de manière un peu trop insistante à travers la Grande Salle, il lui fit un magistral doigt d'honneur avant de replonger ostensiblement dans son assiette. Il prit néanmoins le temps d'observer la réaction du Gryffondor : un éclair de joie béate, tellement fugace qu'on aurait pu seulement l'imaginer, suivi d'une expression à la fois agacée, exaspérée et furieuse. Oui, décidément, il faisait des progrès.

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr encore que ce fût une bonne idée, mais Draco pensait pouvoir prendre, sans trop éveiller de soupçons, une partie de l'après-midi pour lui seul. Mais s'ils se dépêchaient avec la sang-de-bourbe, ils pourraient avoir un moment à eux plus tard, et il rejoindrait les autres Serpentards vers la fin... oui, c'était faisable. Téméraire, dangereux et plus qu'hasardeux, mais faisable. Après tout, Potter était un champion de classe internationale pour ce qui était de se mettre dans les situations les plus délicates, il devait avoir l'habitude de les gérer...

Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Pansy et ses commentaires déplacés qui le sortit de ses rêveries, mais une large Effraie, appartenant à Lucius Malfoy. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement et il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos quand il tendit la main pour récupérer le parchemin cacheté. L'oiseau libéré de son fardeau lui lança un regard assassin, comme pour appuyer le contenu de la lettre que Draco était sûr de trouver, avant de s'envoler gracieusement, non sans le frapper d'une de ses ailes au passage. Une lettre de son père... Encore une fois, il se sentit plus proche que jamais de partir. Ou de mourir.

oOoOoOo

— C'est normal, c'est parce que c'est toi qui as jeté le sort, fit Hermione.

— Je ne savais pas.

— Tu n'as pas lu l'introduction ? C'est mentionné au tout début, pourtant, que l'enchanteur peut tout le temps annuler la Dissimulation avec le plus simple des sortilèges de Révélation. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry et Hermione étaient tous deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, penchés sur l'_Occultation_. Cette dernière avait tenu vivement à aider Harry, profitant du rendez-vous d'orientation de Ron avec McGonagall, juste avant l'entraînement de Quidditch qui aurait lieu deux heures plus tard.

— Okay. Recommence.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'incanter :

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry James Potter !_

Les lettres tremblèrent un peu, devinrent floues une seconde, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Pourtant, au regard satisfait et impressionné d'Hermione, il avait réussi. Celle-ci prit le parchemin pour l'observer de plus près, plissa les yeux, se concentra très fort, pencha la tête sur un côté avant de le reposer à plat sous la table et jeta quelques sort de révélation.

— C'est du beau travail, conclut-elle au bout que quelques minutes. Mais j'arrive encore à distinguer les deux P d'« hippogriffe », et le RH de « enrhumé ». Il faut que ton mouvement de baguette soit plus large. Essaie avec moi.

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Hermione Granger !_

Cette fois-ci, avec un mélange assez troublant de surprise et de fierté, Harry put constater l'effet du sortilège. Les lettres se brouillèrent, changèrent de place, devinrent vaporeuses, les traits d'encre, indécis, les boucles s'ouvraient et se refermaient et les mots, bien qu'ils fussent encore en place, n'avait pas l'intention de rester où ses yeux s'arrêtaient. C'était étrange, comme regarder quelque chose qui existait et qui n'existait pas tout à la fois. Et il avait beau observer avec toute l'attention du monde, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit.

— Félicitations ! Normalement, le deuxième prénom n'est pas nécessaire, tant que tu penses suffisamment fort à la personne concernée, précisa Hermione.

— Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Colin. Pourtant, tu m'assures l'avoir lu Occulté ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pense... mais c'est un peu bizarre.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— Et bien... Si on regarde la théorie derrière ce genre d'enchantements, il s'agit de lier l'empreinte magique d'une ou plusieurs personnes au sortilège, par la pensée et la mention du nom. Et il y a quelques... disons, quelques _spécificités_ qui peuvent venir perturber le processus... La lycanthropie, par exemple, implique une modification de l'empreinte qui interdit tout lien de ce genre... Tu pourrais lier Lupin, ça ne marcherait pas. Ou bien...

Harry commençait à comprendre. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

— Tu veux dire que... parce que Colin et moi... Mais c'est impossible !

— Pas tant impossible que ça. L'empreinte magique est un phénomène qui a été mis en évidence récemment et qui reste encore majoritairement méconnu, mais on sait qu'elle contient une signature unique qui dépend de la personnalité, des talents, forces et faiblesses de celui qui la possède. Si on était capable de lire ton empreinte, par exemple, on saurait que tu es myope, que tu es très doué sur un balai, nul en potion, etc... Mais si quelques-une de ces particularités te sont propres, il y en a que tu partages avec d'autres... Heureusement, personne n'est capable de lire une empreinte, et même si son existence a été spéculée pendant plusieurs siècles, ce n'est que depuis trente ans à peine qu'on l'a prouvée. Et c'est tout. On sait que ça existe, et on peut expliquer certains phénomènes avec ça... Ceci dit, ça reste de la magie _théorique_. Ce n'est qu'une théorie.

Harry considéra la jeune fille un moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se lançait dans une explication technique comme celle-ci, et d'ordinaire, il ne faisait que semblant d'écouter en comptant les secondes. Mais là, pour la première fois, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il avait compris. Sans doute parce qu'il se sentait concerné. Il hocha lentement la tête. Cette histoire d'empreinte magique ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille, et qu'adviendrait-il si quelqu'un, un jour, parvenait à créer un sort ou un maléfice qui permettrait de la lire ? Ce serait pire que du Veritaserum, impossible de cacher quoique ce soit. Hermione dut constater son trouble puisqu'elle posa une main sur la sienne et dit :

— Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'avec un simple sort, on pourra apprendre tout d'une personne grâce à son empreinte. La Magie est histoire d'équilibre, elle ne laissera pas faire une chose pareille. On continue ?

— Je veux bien, mais j'aimerais... Je reviens.

Il se leva sous le regard étonné d'Hermione et s'éloigna rapidement. Dans un autre coin de la salle commune, Colin discutait avec quelques amis qui levèrent vers lui des yeux exorbités fixés sur sa cicatrice dès qu'ils le reconnurent, le faisant grincer des dents.

— Salut Colin, dit-il. Est-ce que tu peux... venir cinq minutes ?

Celui-ci se leva si précipitamment qu'on aurait pu le croire monté sur ressorts et fit un geste vague qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi en direction de ses camarades avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête et de suivre Harry. Quand il remarqua qu'Hermione les attendait, il eut l'air déçu. Il prit place, cependant, sans rechigner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Harry en lui tendant le parchemin.

— Ah, tu y es arrivé ! s'exclama Colin en comprenant de quoi il retournait. Ben... je ne lis rien du tout. C'est encore cette histoire d'hippogriffe ?

— _Legerunt Mutatis Cunctus Nisi Harry Potter !_ Et maintenant ?

Le blond obtempéra, se pencha à nouveau et ses yeux ne se brouillèrent pas comme la fois précédente.

— Ce coup-ci, j'arrive à lire, dit-il.

— Mais pas moi, intervint Hermione. Je crois que c'est clair à présent.

Elle et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, quant à Colin, il les dévisageait tour à tour sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s'il voulait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans toutefois oser le faire.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? lâcha-t-il soudainement au bout d'un moment.

— Euh... commença Harry.

— Peut-être que ce serait bien de le lui dire, lui glissa pour lui seul Hermione à l'oreille, renforçant encore la suspicion du plus jeune. Il finira de toute façon par le savoir, s'il ne le sait pas déjà, et être prévenu pourrait lui éviter de... de se mettre en danger inutilement.

Il acquiesça et se redressa, peu enclin à se lancer, encore, dans une discussion qui promettait d'être délicate. Hermione sortit sa baguette et décrivit autour d'eux un mouvement circulaire en marmonnant un ou deux sortilèges d'Intimité. Elle commençait à avoir beaucoup de pratique.

— Je peux vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Colin s'était raidi, les doigts crispés sur le bord de sa chaise, et ne cachait pas son inquiétude, ni sa une colère naissante. Le regard sans équivoque que lança Hermione à Harry fit comprendre à celui-ci que c'était à lui de se débrouiller. Il se tourna vers le blond et réfléchit rapidement à comment il allait mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Parce qu'il y avait encore la possibilité, certes ténue, mais non nulle, que Colin ne fût pas du tout homosexuel, et lui et Hermione avaient été amenés à le croire suite à une série de malencontreuses coïncidences, de sortilèges ratés et de mésinterprétations malheureuses.

— Hum... commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais senti... _différent _?

Colin sursauta et se tendit encore plus, donnant à Harry sa réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par « différent » ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les enchantements d'Occultation ?

— Oui ou non ?

— Et bien... j'imagine que oui, mais tout le monde est différent, éluda-t-il, je ne comprends pas...

— Mais est-ce que tu penses l'être assez pour avoir besoin de le cacher ? Quelque chose en particulier...

Le ton d'Harry avait quelque chose d'urgent, de secret, et Colin semblait ne pas apprécier. Son visage se fit dur, prenant d'un coup quelques années de plus alors que sa mâchoire se crispait, et il se mit à trembler légèrement, plaçant ses bras devant lui, croisés sur la table comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Visiblement, il avait bel et bien quelque chose à cacher, que ce soit _ça_ ou autre chose.

— Ce que veut savoir Harry, c'est si tu préfères les filles ou les garçons, intervint Hermione, avec autant de délicatesse qu'une enclume.

Ça ne manqua pas. Colin se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber derrière lui la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis, attirant sur eux une attention inopportune, cependant, les barrières d'Intimité étant encore en place, personne ne put heureusement ni entendre, ni comprendre ce qu'il bafouilla :

— Vous... vous... ne le dites à personne. S'il-vous-plait, supplia-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'on le sache...

— Mais... n'eut que le temps de dire Harry avant que Colin, terrifié et dolent ne disparaisse en un éclair de blond cendré et de noir vers les dortoirs, brisant au passage les protections que la jeune fille avait mise en place. Bravo, Hermione, continua-t-il d'une voix mordante. Félicitations ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact ?

— Je ne pensais pas que... se défendit maladroitement celle-ci. Il... Je me demandais...

— Pourquoi tourner autour du pot quand on peut mettre d'un coup les deux pieds dans le plat ? l'aida Harry avec sarcasme. Je croyais que tu allais me laisser gérer la conversation ?

— Je voulais un peu... accélérer...

Harry soupira. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'Hermione intervienne de cette manière qu'il n'avait pas même pensé à courir après Colin pour essayer de le rassurer. Et à présent, c'était doublement trop tard puisque, d'une part, le garçon avait certainement verrouillé la porte de son dortoir, et d'autre part, Ron revint à cet instant de son rendez-vous pour s'installer avec eux sur la même chaise que le blond avait occupé quelques moments auparavant, la redressant d'un coup de baguette et Harry n'avait pas envie de ça en plus.

— Je vais à l'entraînement, lâcha-t-il en ramassant ses affaires en hâte. À ce soir.

— Mais c'est dans une heure et demi ! s'indigna Ron.

— Comme ça j'aurais un peu d'avance.

Il disparut sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, abandonnant derrière lui Hermione, contrite et gênée, et Ron, surpris et dubitatif. Harry était furieux. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir placer les mots « Hermione » et « stupide » dans la même phrase, mais il fallait croire qu'il y avait un début un tout. Soit la jeune fille n'aimait pas Colin au point de se montrer gratuitement cruelle envers lui, et même si, effectivement, elle n'appréciait que peu le garçon, ça restait assez improbable soit elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à quel point il pouvait souffrir de sa sexualité. Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout aussi improbable, mais Harry ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Stupide, insensible et prématuré... Ces trois mots tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit comme un disque rayé jusqu'à la moitié du chemin environ vers le terrain de Quidditch, quand :

— Potter.

La voix traînante qui résonna derrière lui le fit sursauter et relever la tête brutalement. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle provenait d'un des portraits qui ornaient les murs du couloir, ceux-ci le saluant quelque fois sur son passage, avant de finir son demi-tour et de voir le petit groupe de Serpentards. Très petit groupe visiblement, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de Draco et de Pansy (Harry s'était mis à penser à elle par son prénom, habitué par le récit de Draco). Celle-ci le regardait avec les sourcils froncés et une expression sur le visage à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et l'exaspération. Draco quant à lui le toisait avec son air habituel, glacial et méprisant. Au moins, maintenant, Harry n'avait pas à feindre la colère, et réussit à faire passer pour de l'agacement son élan de tendresse spontané, avec un claquement de langue dont l'écho se fit entendre pendant plusieurs secondes encore après qu'il eut craché :

— Malfoy. Et moi qui pensais que ma soirée ne pouvait pas empirer. Tu n'as pas tes chiens de garde avec toi ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas autre chose à foutre que de polluer mon air ? Dégage.

Draco fit un pas dans sa direction. En tant normal, Harry se serait amusé du simulacre, surtout qu'ils avaient un public, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Maintenir les apparences dut lui demander un effort presque surhumain, faisant appel à toutes ses dernières réserves d'énergie mentale. Mais c'était l'idée que son petit-ami ne l'avait certainement pas accosté pour rien qui le fit tenir bon.

— Tu sais ce qui arrive, Potter... gronda Draco, les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus de triomphe sournois. Tu sais ce qui va bientôt se passer...

Oui, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Avec la récente évasion qui avait fait la Une des journaux, la menace de guerre qui planait sur tout le monde sorcier se faisait plus présente et plus précise que jamais. Et avec la guerre...

— Tu dois être content, tu vas retrouver ta chère tantine. Je suis sûr que c'est une femme charmante, vous allez très bien vous entendre, ironisa-t-il.

Provocation, provocation. L'attitude menaçante de Draco montrait clairement que celui-ci voulait se rapprocher. N'importe qui de l'extérieur aurait pu dire qu'il cherchait la bagarre De fait, il tira d'une poche sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, s'approchant encore, ce dernier faisant de même. Un pas de plus, et leurs visages ne seraient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'était délicat, avec Pansy et quelques autres curieux qui regardaient la scène sans en perdre une miette, il leur fallait doser avec soin leur vitesse et leur réactions pour que leur proximité reste crédible dans un contexte conflictuel.

— Moi, j'ai une famille, au moins, Potter. Et toi, tes parents ? Ah oui, j'oubliais... ils sont _morts_... ricana Draco en faisant rouler avec délices le "r" de son dernier mot.

Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas sérieux, c'était un coup bas. Ceci dit, pas très différent de ce qu'aurait dit Draco si leur haine réciproque avait continué, et Harry prit sur lui de ne pas, pour de vrai, lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Au lieu de ça, il fit à son tour un pas en avant en montrant les dents. Un vrai combat de coq, à celui qui aurait l'air le plus menaçant en violant l'espace vital de l'autre. Harry aurait éclaté de rire si la tension presque palpable qui les enveloppait tous deux n'avait pas si authentiquement oppressante.

— Espèce de lâche... Le jour où tu pourras plus te cacher derrière ton père, tu la ramèneras moins, Malfoy.

— Salle de Métamorphose, dans dix minutes, murmura alors Draco sans se départir de son expression mauvaise.

On y était. Tout ça pour ça, se dit Harry dont le cœur se souleva de joie sous une apparente méfiance vigilante. Il n'en perdit pas pour autant son sang-froid puisqu'il s'agissait à présent de désamorcer le conflit de façon tout aussi crédible que celle qui les avait amenés à se toiser sans plus d'espace entre eux que la largeur d'une baguette, tout en signifiant à Draco qu'il acquiesçait.

— C'est ça... grogna-t-il à voix basse mais assez fort pour que certains de leurs spectateurs, nombreux à présent, puissent entendre distinctement. Compte là-dessus, Malfoy. Compte là-dessus et tu verras ce qui va arriver, toi aussi... ajouta-t-il encore plus fort, et en reculant, cette fois.

— T'oseras pas, provoqua Draco en plissant les yeux.

— On parie ? rétorqua Harry en levant sa baguette, faisant croire à qui voulait comprendre que le murmure du Serpentard impliquait quelque douloureux maléfice qu'ils étaient susceptibles de se jeter mutuellement.

Tout bien considéré, c'était une assez bonne scène. Convaincante, avec ce qu'il fallait de menaces, de violences doucereuses, de sous-entendus et de doubles sens. La plus grande crainte d'Harry concernait les risques qu'à un moment, il n'aurait plus su quoi dire, mais il n'avait qu'à puiser son inspiration dans le souvenir de sa haine pour Draco, qui somme toute n'était pas si vieille que ça, et les mots lui venaient tout seuls. Un rapide coup d'œil à Pansy l'informa qu'il jouait son rôle à la perfection, la jeune fille ne montrait aucun signe de suspicion ou de doute.

Draco laissa planer un moment de silence, alors que lui et Harry se tenaient mutuellement en respect, la baguette brandie. Finalement, il l'abaisse en marmonnant quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à « espèce de lâche ». Il fit un signe impatient et autoritaire à Pansy pour qu'elle le suive et tourna les talons pour repartir. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand le Gryffondor cria derrière lui, d'un ton railleur :

— Et le bonjour de ma part à ta tantine Bellatrix !

Suscitant parmi l'assistance quelques murmures choqués ou incrédules, le souvenir de l'évasion, seulement trois jours auparavant, étant encore très frais dans les mémoires, et le nom de Bellatrix, étant la seule femme du lot, avait était celui qui ressortait le plus facilement. À son départ, le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui n'aurait pas été moindre s'il avait jeté un sortilège d'_Assurdatio_ à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

— Draco, tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Pansy après qu'il eurent tourné à l'angle de plusieurs couloirs.

— J'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose, Potter était là : cause, conséquence, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son calme glacial. Et tu peux le remercier d'avoir été là, sinon c'est sur toi que je me serais défoulé.

Elle et lui revenaient de la bibliothèque où ils avaient passé l'heure précédente à établir différents plans d'actions pour découvrir l'identité de l'espion, qui courait toujours dans la nature, et ce qu'il en feraient une fois qu'ils l'apprendraient. Rien de bon n'en était sorti, sinon que Draco allait surveiller Théodore Nott d'un peu plus près et nerveux, il l'était. Ça au moins, c'était vrai.

Il pouvait remercier Merlin d'avoir croisé Harry. Toute la journée, il avait eu envie de le voir, toutes les mauvaises nouvelles de ces derniers jours ne faisant qu'accroître son manque. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, et Harry avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Enfin, à peu de choses près, mais il doutait que quiconque autre que lui aurait été capable de le remarquer. Et, deuxième miracle, le Gryffondor avait accepté. Draco avait vaguement entendu parler d'un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, il s'était demandé après coup si ce n'était pas précisément ce qui aurait pu empêcher leur rendez-vous impromptu. Sans ça, il aurait passé toute la soirée dans un état d'esprit exécrable mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait falloir qu'il _feigne_ d'être d'une humeur exécrable de toute manière.

Et il lui fallait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement. La salle de Métamorphose, qu'il savait inoccupée, était plutôt proche du lieu fortuit de leur rencontre, mais plus lui et Pansy s'approchaient de la salle commune des Serpentards, plus il s'en éloignait. Et dix minutes, c'était court, qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait aperçu une occasion, se rassura-t-il, et s'en était saisi. L'ignorer aurait été indigne d'un vrai Serpentard. Et tant pis s'il avait un peu de retard.

— Mais quand même, je ne pense pas que Nott ait à voir quoique ce soit là-dedans. Il manque de subtilité, dit-il, continuant la discussion qu'il avait avec Pansy juste avant l'apparition d'Harry, comme si celle-ci n'était d'aucune importance.

— Mais tout de même, il te regarde bizarrement depuis la nouvelle de... de l'évasion.

Draco jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. L'escalier vers les cachots et le couloir d'où il provenaient étaient tous deux déserts.

— Parce qu'il sait ce que mon père a travaillé avec son père sur ce coup-là. Il sait que Bellatrix est ma tante et qu'elle va venir sûrement habiter au Manoir. Je suis impliqué... d'un peu plus près, et je pense qu'il est jaloux.

— Jaloux ? s'étonna Pansy.

Draco laissa échapper un rire sans joie, ses pensées volant toujours à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu pour tenter de trouver une solution de se défaire de cette sangsue de Parkinson. En attendant, il allait juste poursuivre la mascarade.

— Son père est un larbin de sous-ordre. Il en a honte. Quant au mien... avec un père comme le mien, c'est la reconnaissance et le pouvoir assurés.

Pansy lui lança un regard appuyé.

— Tu plaisantes là ?

— Ah, mais pas du tout. La reconnaissance d'un esclave et le pouvoir de fermer ma gueule. Pas mal, non ? J'ai hâte.

— Tu plaisantes, là.

— Pansy, tais-toi, soupira-t-il.

Elle obéit, non sans faire claquer sa langue de désapprobation, et détourna le regard de façon ostensible, pour bien montrer à quel point grand était son mécontentement. Draco n'en eut cure. Peu après, il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, à laquelle il aboya le mot de passe, fâché de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé d'excuse pour s'enfuir. Dans une minute trente, il serait en retard.

Finalement, c'est au bout de presque vingt minutes qu'il trouva enfin l'occasion de rejoindre Harry. Exaspéré par la crétinerie insondable de Crabbe et Goyle et le calme Olympien que Blaise Zabini affectait en toutes circonstances combinés avec les minauderies de Pansy, il avait fait une crise de nerfs à peine exagérée et s'était précipité hors de la salle commune pour « prendre l'air avant de jeter un Impardonnable à quelqu'un ». Et c'est en marchant le plus vite que le lui permettait sa bonne éducation qu'il parvint enfin à la salle de Métamorphose.

Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche, un sortilège de Détection de Vie furent les seules concessions à la prudence qu'il s'autorisa avant de pousser la porte, espérant de tout son cœur qu'Harry l'ait attendu. Et la respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut enfin à droite de l'entrée des cheveux noirs de nuit dans un désordre indescriptible et deux yeux vert émeraude fixés sur lui.

— J'ai failli attendre, grogna Harry. Ça fait une demie-heure que je poireaute.

— J'ai eu un mal fou à disparaître sans qu'on se pose des questions ! Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ?

Ce furent les seuls politesses qu'ils eurent le temps de s'échanger, pendant qu'ils couraient l'un vers l'autre avant de littéralement se tomber dans les bras, Draco perdant presque l'équilibre sous le choc. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne firent rien, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la plus étroite des étreintes, à la limite de la douleur. Harry finit par souffler dans le coup du blond quelques sortilèges de Verrouillage et de Silence pour s'assurer de leur intimité.

— Je constate que tu fais des efforts pour apprendre quelques sorts utiles, railla Draco. D'abord l'_Occultation_, ensuite les barrières de Protection...

— J'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ? fit Harry avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Toutes ces heures passées loin l'un de l'autre, toutes ces heures passées à rêver l'un à l'autre, toutes ces heures passées à attendre, à espérer, à vouloir, à souffrir en silence du manque de l'autre, du manque de la présence, de la chaleur, de l'odeur, de l'amour, de la peau, des yeux, des lèvres de l'autre, toutes ces heures perdus, ces moments égarés, ces instants effacés qu'ils auraient pu passer en compagnie l'un de l'autre, toute la force de leurs sentiments s'exprimèrent dans ce seul baiser, auquel ils s'abandonnèrent complètement, oubliant tout, oubliant la guerre, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Poudlard, le Quidditch, oubliant tout le reste, le reste de l'univers, ne laissant qu'eux seuls dans une bulle indestructible suspendue hors du temps, dans une autre réalité, un autre monde où il pouvaient s'aimer et se donner l'un à l'autre sans condition.

Les mains d'Harry s'égarèrent dans les mèches blondes, soyeuses comme si un magicien avait pris la lumière la plus pure pour tisser les fils les plus fins et les plus doux, défaisant sans vergogne leur expert ordonnancement, ruinant en une fraction de seconde tout les efforts qu'avait mis Draco à se coiffer. Le blond quant à lui une main sur sa nuque et un bras tout autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Leur baiser était très tendre, doux, calme, sans violence, tellement intense toutefois qu'il leur donna à tous deux la chair de poule. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient un instant puis reculaient comme si la passion les avait brulées, avant de recommencer leur manège. Les deux garçons perdirent le compte des secondes, des minutes, des siècles. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui importaient, et leur lèvres qui se touchaient, se frôlaient, se pressaient, s'écartaient pour revenir de plus belle.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils s'interrompirent, et Draco reposa son menton sur le cou d'Harry.

— Je n'attendais plus que ça depuis une éternité, murmura celui-ci.

— Une éternité qui n'a duré que quatre jours, tempéra Draco qui pourtant se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit.

— Quatre jours, trois heures et vingt minutes, corrigea Harry. Sans toi, c'est une éternité.

— Je sais. Pour moi aussi.

Nouvelle étreinte, nouveau baiser, un peu moins intense que le précédent, mais d'une douceur sans pareille, une effleurement de velours sur du satin, une caresses du bout des doigts... Draco recula un peu pour s'appuyer sur un bureau derrière lui, et Harry suivit le mouvement, prenant de fait un peu de hauteur, les mains posées à plat de part et d'autres du corps de son petit-ami, notant au passage qu'il appréciait leur position, lui donnant l'impression de le protéger contre les dangers du monde extérieurs.

— C'est d'accord pour dimanche, alors ?

Draco mis quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits et assez de raison pour comprendre la question et y répondre intelligiblement.

— C'est complètement fou. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter.

— Je vais rester sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité tout l'après-midi, tu iras où tu veux. On ira voir Hermione, d'abord, c'est un endroit absolument sûr, c'est là où mon... c'est une grotte dans les montagnes, cachée par...

— Une grotte ? l'interrompit Draco.

— De quoi ?

— Non, rien laisse tomber. Bien sûr que je veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi, j'aurais juste... jamais pris le risque, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi.

— On prendra nos précautions. Déjà la Cape, et on évitera les endroits trop peuplées ou trop en vue. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je ferais ça de toute manière.

— Oui, je me souviens bien, lâcha Draco. En troisième année.

— Oh, je suis... désolé.

— J'ai dû me laver les cheveux pendant deux heures, après ça ! J'ai dû traverser tout Pré-Au-Lard et la moitié de Poudlard avec de la _boue_ sur la tête ! Et Crabbe et Goyle, ces abrutis, ont trouvé ça _drôle_... Tu me paieras ça, tôt ou tard, Potter !

Harry recula instinctivement, un peu troublé par la colère de Draco qui semblait authentique. Il ne pensait pas que le blond lui en gardait encore rancune, c'était il y a plus de deux ans, et à cette époque, ils se haïssaient profondément.

— Alors on va dire qu'on est quitte avec le coup des Détraqueurs, et l'exécution de Buck, et le dragon de Hagrid, et le duel dans la salle des trophées, et... et... écoute, _Malfoy_, tu crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de remuer les conneries qu'on a faites quand on était gamins ? Sinon, on y passe toute la nuit et j'ai entraînement de Quidditch dans trois quarts d'heures, moi. Je t'ai pardonné, t'as qu'à faire la même chose.

— Mais, je voulais venir ! Il y avait un préfet qui patrouillait les couloirs, et...

— Et comment tu peux parler de ça alors que tu as tes _mains sur mes hanches _?

Draco les retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, avant de rouler des yeux et de les reposer où elles étaient avant, juste un peu plus bas, en faisant une moue fort aristocratique de fierté blessée.

— Très bien. N'empêche que tu me le paieras.

Harry le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche, suivi de ses lèvres, et ils s'abandonnèrent à un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci, plein d'ardeur, presque violent, presque désespéré. Ils n'auraient jamais fini de se goûter l'un l'autre, de s'apprendre mutuellement, par le toucher, les caresses, les bruits secrets de leurs respirations erratiques. Draco commençait à se sentir fort à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et quand il sentit qu'Harry était dans le même état d'excitation, il se raidit et faillit s'arracher à l'étreinte, mais réunit assez de courage pour rester dans ces bras au sein desquels il ne s'était jamais senti davantage chez lui.

— Harry... chuchota-t-il. J'ai... je ne suis pas...

— Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Harry n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il n'avait peut-être aucune expérience, il avait beau être aussi naïf qu'un enfant qui venait de naître, et ne s'être posé ce genre de questions que dans un contexte solitaire, il ne faisait cependant aucun doute qu'il en avait très envie, et Draco n'était pas en reste. À travers les multiples couches de tissus qui séparaient leurs corps, il pouvaient sentir contre son aine la bosse que causait son érection. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder vers des idées beaucoup moins chastes, et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, sa bouche devint sèche et il lui sembla que la température de la pièce était soudainement montée d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Draco. Il voulait lui laisser prendre tout le temps dont il avait besoin, quitte à devoir supporter la frustration. Il savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle et que, de toute façon, tôt ou tard, leurs hormones auraient le dernier mot. Ses baisers se firent questions, ses caresses, invitations. Et Draco y répondit favorablement, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, avec des gestes tremblants et mal maîtrisés. Celui-ci était extrêmement nerveux, et déchiré entre son envie, qu'il ne pouvait nier, et la terreur qu'il ressentait à la simple idée de passer à l'acte. Même un simple frôlement en dehors des parties "décentes" l'épouvantait. Cependant, il voulait repousser sa crainte, il voulait dépasser ses peurs, il voulait prendre sur lui de découvrir ce plaisir auquel il voulait goûter, et partager avec Harry. S'il n'en était pas capable maintenant, quand est-ce qu'il le serait ? Il fallait bien un début à tout...

Ses mains quittèrent les hanches du brun pour se mettre à défaire la cravate rouge et or, exercice rendu difficile tant par la visibilité nulle que par les tressaillements de ses doigts qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Heureusement, Harry l'aida en prenant un peu de distance. Celui-ci, avec des gestes délicats, mais tout aussi fébriles, fit glisser la cape des épaules de Draco, et celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Il prit le temps de regarder son visage. Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi beau, le visage d'un sérieux d'airain, les yeux voilés par un désir qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler, les joues teintées d'un délicieux rose et les lèvres, fines et pâles, légèrement entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient les soupirs d'une respiration pantelante.

Harry ne souriait pas non plus car lui aussi saisissait toute la gravité du moment. Il en avait envie, plus qu'envie, Draco en avait envie aussi, et la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser en ce moment était qu'ils _allaient le faire_... Peu importe la manière dont ils s'y prendraient, ils n'auraient qu'à improviser au fur et à mesure. L'important était qu'ils allaient partager le moment le plus intime de toute leur vie, et sceller, d'une certaine manière, leur relation. La concrétiser.

Ils se noyaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ceux de Draco étaient d'un gris sombre, orageux, une fine bande autour d'une pupille dilatée à l'extrême, contre deux émeraudes brillantes tirant presque sur un vert bouteille éclatant. La cravate d'Harry, rapidement suivie par celle du blond, finit par rejoindre la cape sur le sol, et les deux garçons s'attaquaient à présent à leurs boutons de chemise, et celle du brun fut la première à s'ouvrir, dévoilant un torse hâlé malgré l'hiver, finement musclé, aux reliefs ciselés par le Quidditch, un peu sec, un peu maigre, mais il sembla à Draco que c'était là la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vu. Presque malgré lui, il tendit une main tremblante, et Harry s'interrompit pour le laisser le caresser. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la peau satinée, hésitant. Plus bas, leurs bassins étaient resté en contact, leurs érections évidentes, et il n'y avait plus qu'une boucle de ceinture à défaire pour...

— S... Stop ! glapit-il.

Il se glissa hors des bras d'Harry, s'arrachant à l'étreinte, à la chaleur, et toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlèrent d'y retourner immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à reboutonner sa chemise, le visage arborant une teinte de rouge profonde, indigne d'un Malfoy, et le regard fuyant.

— Désolé... ajouta-t-il. Je ne peux pas.

Harry accusa le coup. La soudaine retraite de Draco lui causa une vague de frustration qui déferla dans tout son corps depuis son bas-ventre jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il se retint tout juste pour ne pas en gémir. Immédiatement, il se sentit coupable. Peut-être avait-il voulu aller trop vite, peut-être avait-il trop poussé le blond et celui-ci s'était refermé ? Il tendit une main, embarrassé, et la laissa retomber, son érection encore douloureuse.

— Pardon, bafouilla-t-il, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non, non, tout va bien, c'est juste... Je ne suis pas prêt. J'en ai envie, pourtant, mais... je... enfin... je... euh...

Sa voix mourut dans le silence, et il ramassa sa cravate et sa cape à la hâte pour se donner une contenance. Harry l'imita bien vite et se rhabilla à son tour, dans une atmosphère tendue et compacte. Aucun d'eux n'osait élever la voix pour briser la distance et la gêne qui s'étaient établies, encore moins faire un geste pour se rapprocher, ou même se regarder.

— Donc... euh... dimanche ? finit quand même par dire Harry, la voix rauque.

— Quatorze heures trente devant la cabane hurlante. J'y serais, acquiesça Draco en relevant enfin la tête.

Ses yeux avait une brillance qui ne leur était pas coutumière. Harry fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il leva les deux mains en signe de dénégation et pour conserver la sécurité d'une certaine distance... pas avant de s'être occupé de son _problème_... qui n'allait pas se régler tout seul. Tant pis, il attendrait d'être sous la douche, au moins il pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité.

— Je suis désolé, reprit Harry, j'espère que...

— Ça va, répéta Draco avec un soupçon d'impatience. La prochaine fois, peut-être... pas maintenant.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas déçu, en réalité, il était même franchement dépité, mais il hocha cependant la tête, les lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire compréhensif. Et puis, il aurait beau essayer d'en vouloir de toutes ses forces à Draco, il n'y arriverait pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas très rassuré non, même si sauter à pieds joints dans l'inconnu était une des spécialités, il ne voulait pas le faire aux dépens du blond. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une solution à son... _problème_, et attendre jusqu'après l'entrainement de Quidditch lui semblait mission impossible.

— D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu peux pas venir, dimanche matin ? demanda-t-il à la fois parce qu'il voulait savoir, et pour changer de sujet.

— Ah. J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore juste après que je sois passé te poster ma première lettre. Il veut me voir dans son bureau pile au même moment. Pour...

Harry observa son changement d'attitude avec une soudaine inquiétude. Draco avait froncé les sourcils, et semblait tout à la fois pensif, peiné, en colère et apeuré. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, tête baissée, une main sur le menton.

— Tu penses que c'est pour...

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est à ce moment-là qu'il va décider de me faire disparaître, ou s'il veut discuter de certains détails... c'est ce que j'avais cru au début, mais entre temps, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père et... je ne l'ai toujours pas lu. J'imagine que ça va dépendre du contenu.

Il avait gardé son sang-froid, et des gestes calmes et lents, mais le regard qu'il releva sur Harry était empli de larmes, et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait des chances pour Draco ne le quitte beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

— Non ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

— Je ne sais pas ! aboya le blond en haussant la voix à son tour. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça avait quoique ce soit d'urgent, je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore me veut, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était encore le statu quo. Mais avec l'évasion... tu sais que Bellatrix va venir s'installer chez moi, et avec elle... _lui_... je ne peux plus rentrer au Manoir. Peut-être que je peux rester un moment à Poudlard encore, je ne sais pas. Par contre, si mon père cherche à me récupérer de force... Il a tout le conseil d'administration de l'école à sa botte, il n'aura aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas partir, pas maintenant, tu le sais, mais... tu comprends que je n'aurais pas le choix non plus. J'ai pris ma décision, et je ne peux pas... je ne _veux_ pas retourner en arrière.

Peu importe la distance de sécurité, peu importe l'embarras, peu importe la frustrations, et peu importe leurs désirs encore enflammés, Harry vint serrer le dans ses bras, et le blond ne chercha pas à s'éloigner.

— Je ne veux pas te quitter, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Pars avec moi !

— Quoi ?

Harry recula pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. L'expression de celui-ci avait encore changé, et même si ses yeux restaient humides, il arborait à présent un grand sourire, comme s'il avait eu la meilleure idée du monde.

— Pars avec moi, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais _obligé _de rester. Tu peux te cacher, attendre que la guerre se termine... qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire de toute manière ? Laisse le vieux fou se débrouiller. Pars avec moi, et on n'aura même pas à revenir !

— Mais... je ne peux pas, protesta Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— Déjà, je ne veux pas fuir, je veux rester et me battre, et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Mais en plus, Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui remuera ciel et terre jusqu'à ce que je sois mort. Je te mettrais en danger si je pars avec toi. Je ne peux pas me cacher, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Depuis que j'ai cette cicatrice, il me poursuit, c'est lui ou moi... je suis désolé.

Draco eut l'air déçu, et souleva un sourcil l'air de dire « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ». Immédiatement, il revint se presser contre le torse d'Harry.

— C'est injuste, marmonna-t-il.

— Oui, c'est injuste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? J'aimerais aussi que les choses soient différentes, seulement...

Il se tut, pensant sans doute que dire « coucher avec toi au moins une fois avant que tu ne partes » était une très mauvaise idée. Et par ailleurs très faux, puisque de tous les regrets qu'il aurait, ce ne serait pas le plus douloureux. Draco l'avait changé, Draco l'avait rendu fort. Au début de l'année, il avait été une véritable épave, et Draco l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, Draco l'avait retapé, Draco l'avait remis sur pied, Draco l'avait aimé, et grâce à lui, il avait l'impression d'être capable d'affronter n'importe quoi. Finalement, ils avaient déjà fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble, et cette énergie, cette force, il voulait la garder précieusement, et s'en servir au besoin. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? De se dire que beaucoup de la détermination d'Harry d'affronter Voldemort lui venait du fils d'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts...

— Je veux te voir dimanche, affirma Harry avec volonté. Quatorze heures trente.

— J'y serai, lui répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Celui d'Harry était radieux, franc, et rassurant, quant à celui de Draco, il ressemblait plus à Draco, hautain, plein de fierté et d'arrogance. Il devait juger qu'il s'était un peu trop allé à dévoiler ses faiblesses et démontrait sa détermination à retrouver une attitude qui lui seyait mieux. Il vola un baiser un Harry et son expression se mâtina de triomphe.

— Tu n'avais pas un entraînement de Quidditch ?

— Si. Mais je peux arriver en retard, si tu veux...

Draco soupira et se redressa.

— Pas moi, malheureusement. J'ai dit que j'allais simplement « prendre l'air », et je devrais déjà être rentré. On va me poser des questions gênantes, je le sens. Pansy est persuadée que j'entretiens une relation secrète.

— Ah ? Parce que c'est pas le cas ? demanda Harry innocemment.

— Crétin, rétorqua Draco avec un regard assassin.

Il s'éloigna du brun à contrecoeur et récupéra sa cape d'un mouvement de baguette. Le vêtement s'éleva, flotta un instant dans les airs, et dans un ample et gracieux mouvement semi-circulaire, atterrit d'elle-même sur les épaules de son propriétaire qui en fixa l'attache à la main alors que le tissu retombait, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il fut remercié d'un sourire.

— Je pars en premier, fit Draco.

D'un commun accord, il parcoururent chacun la moitié de la distance entre eux, pour se retrouver au milieu et échanger un nouveau baiser qu'ils ne voulaient pas, absolument pas, considérer comme un baiser d'adieu. Cependant, ils prirent leur temps, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait leur offrir, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et peut-être, en tout cas pour Harry, que sa vie effectivement en dépendait. Au bout d'une éternité supplémentaire ou deux, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un dernier regard lourd de sens.

— Tu n'as pas ta Carte du Maraudeur ?

— Euh... non, je ne l'avais pas sur moi...

— Pas grave, j'ai appris un sort très pratique : _Homenum Revelio !_

Harry sursauta. Des dizaines de petites fumées bleues ayant vaguement la forme d'êtres humains étaient soudainement apparues dans les airs cependant, il lui sembla qu'elles provenaient de _derrière_ les murs, quand bien même ceux-ci restaient aussi solides et opaques que toujours.

— Détection de Vie, expliqua simplement Draco. La voie est libre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souviendrait de ce sort.

— À dimanche, dit-il gravement.

— À dimanche, acquiesça Draco tout aussi gravement.

Un dernier regard échangé, long, appuyé, et Draco, l'air triste, dur, et résigné, passa la porte de la salle de Métamorphose comme un prisonnier passerait une porte qui menait au Couloir de la Mort. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la dernières secondes et soupira longuement, profondément. Au moins, dans quelques instants, il pourrait voler, laisser le vent et la vitesse lui faire oublier... même si jamais rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier Draco.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le lemon avorté et pour le cliffhanger, héhé (insérer ici rire démoniaque). Merci à tous ceux(?) et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours tellement plaisir à l'auteur ! Et merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu et de me suivre avec autant de contance et d'attention. Merci merci.

À très bientôt, j'espère,  
Oswald


End file.
